


Выжившие

by amallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Family, Friendship, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Police Procedural, Post-Canon, Pre - Epilogue, Romance, Social Issues, Wizarding Politics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 150,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amallie/pseuds/amallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как восстановить магический мир после войны? Как повзрослеть? Как стать хорошим аврором, когда на тебе клеймо героя? Как позвать Джинни замуж?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Время для отдыха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Survivants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818078) by [Alixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe). 



**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 3 мая 1998

 

— От этой палочки [Бузинной] больше тревог, чем толку, — сказал Гарри. — А я, честно говоря, — он отвернулся от портретов и думал сейчас только о кровати с пологом, ждавшей его в башне Гриффиндора, и о том, сможет ли Кричер принести ему туда бутербродов, — сыт тревогами до конца жизни (1).

Рон и Гермиона явно поняли его решение и одобрили.

— Хорошо, — Гарри почувствовал, как тяжелое бремя упало с его плеч. — Как насчет легкого перекуса в нашей бывшей спальне? Я, признаться, с трудом на ногах стою.

Рон покачал головой и, старательно отводя глаза, прошептал:

— Мне нужно домой.

Гарри смущенно потупился. Он не подумал, что его друг захочет побыть с семьей перед похоронами.

— Конечно, — поспешно ответил он, — мы пойдем с тобой.

Они вернулись в Большой зал и сразу заметили, что все Уизли уже ушли, как и большинство тех, кто выжил в Битве и не слишком сильно пострадал. Зал теперь напоминал Больничное крыло. Преподавательский стол убрали, и вместо него висело огромное полотно. Гарри сразу понял, что за ним сделали нечто вроде морга.

Они еще не успели решить, куда идти дальше, когда в дальнем углу заметили Горация Слагхорна — тот призывно махал им рукой. Профессор не стал их дожидаться и подошел сам.

— Вас ждут в «Норе», — объявил он. — Артур уговорил свою жену не разносить на кусочки то, что осталось от школы, чтобы найти вас. Но она сказала, чтобы вы сразу шли домой, как появитесь.

— Спасибо, сэр, — вежливо ответила Гермиона. — Мы вам здесь больше не нужны?

— Вы уже и так многое сделали, — улыбнулся Слагхорн. — Из Мунго нам прислали помощь. Я как раз собрался пойти немного отдохнуть, да и профессор Макгонагалл с минуты на минуту вернется к себе. Так что поспешите! Не имею ни малейшего желания встречаться с твоей матерью, Ральф. Кто бы мог подумать, что крошка Прюитт однажды станет такой грозной особой!

— Его зовут Рон, — менее любезным тоном поправила преподавателя Гермиона.

— Да-да, Рон, — рассеянно согласился Гораций. — Можете воспользоваться этим, — добавил он, указывая на огромный камин. — Его на сутки подключили к общей сети.

Прежде чем исчезнуть в зеленом пламени, Гарри коротко бросил декану Слизерина:

— Тело профессора Снейпа осталось в Визжащей Хижине, в Хогсмиде.

Мгновение он раздумывал над тем, не рассказать ли всю правду о роли, которую сыграл этот человек в только что окончившейся войне, но чувствовал себя слишком измотанным и обессиленным, чтобы продолжать разговор. Поэтому он четко произнес место назначения и сделал шаг вперед.

В это раннее утро «Нора» казалась совсем пустой и вымершей. На кухне никого не было, только на столе лежала короткая записка:

«Пирог в холодильнике. Перекусите, а потом сразу по кроватям!»

Рон слабо улыбнулся и устало поплелся наверх. Гермиона остановилась возле комнаты Джинни, махнула на прощание рукой и исчезла за дверью. Гарри хотел было зайти следом, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли они и как себя чувствует, но сдержался и поднялся за Роном на следующий этаж. Едва ввалившись в комнату, они рухнули на расстеленные на полу матрасы и, даже не раздеваясь, провалились в сон.

 * * *

Гарри проснулся около шести часов вечера от того, что Рон неловко пытался переступить через него, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Недовольно буркнув что-то под нос и с жалобным стоном отвернувшись к стенке, он постарался опять заснуть. Но сон всё никак не приходил. Гарри решил, что пора вставать. Да и желудок уже недовольно бурчал, требуя еды.

Он спустился на кухню. Рон как раз принялся за внушительных размеров тарелку с завтраком. Очень бледная Джинни, судя по всему, уже поела, но, заметив Гарри, она улыбнулась и указала на пустой стул рядом. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, не в силах отвести взгляды, и просто радовались, что оба остались живы. Миссис Уизли поставила перед Гарри тарелку с яичницей и беконом. С виноватым видом он отвернулся от Джинни и принялся за еду.

— Что вы собираетесь делать теперь? — спросила она.

— Достать себе новую волшебную палочку, — проворчала Гермиона. — Не собираюсь и дальше пользоваться этой…

Она не стала произносить вслух нелицеприятный эпитет, вертевшийся на языке. Но когда все взглянули на миссис Уизли, то быстро поняли, как именно Гермиона хотела назвать Беллатрису Лестрейндж.

— Потом поеду в Австралию за родителями и привезу их сюда. А дальше надеюсь вернуться в Хогвартс и сдать ЖАБА.

— Хорошая идея, — хрипловатым голосом согласилась Молли. — Нужно думать о будущем.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее: мешки под глазами, землисто-серый цвет лица, пустой взгляд. Казалось, все её силы уходили на то, чтобы вести себя как обычно.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Хогвартс, — твердо сообщил Рон. — Мне уже восемнадцать, и я хочу устроиться на работу.

— Но тебе для этого нужны ЖАБА! — машинально запротестовала мать.

— Вообще-то, мам, Фред и Джордж прекрасно обходились и без… — Рон в ужасе замолчал.

Лицо миссис Уизли окаменело, она прикрыла глаза, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Джинни склонила голову. Гарри и Гермиона застыли, так и не опустив вилки.

Тишина становилась невыносимой, и Гермиона неуверенно спросила:

— А где Джордж?

— Он еще спит, — убито прошептала миссис Уизли. — Я вчера дала ему зелье сна без сновидений.

И отвернулась к умывальнику. Ее плечи заметно тряслись.

— А ты, Гарри? — поинтересовалась Джинни, резко вскидывая подбородок, словно отказываясь сдаваться.

— Я еще об этом не думал, — осторожно ответил он. Решение Рона выглядело таким соблазнительным, но Гарри понимал, что сейчас для этого не самое лучшее время.

Неожиданно он вспомнил, что у него тоже есть некоторые семейные обязательства.

— Мне нужно сегодня повидаться кое с кем.

Они как раз доедали свои завтраки, когда на кухню вялой походкой зашел Джордж. Сейчас в нем с трудом можно было узнать прежде всегда веселого и не унывающего шутника. Вместо улыбки — безжизненная маска. Молли быстро подошла к сыну и обняла. Остальные решили оставить их наедине и поспешно выскользнули из помещения.

Гарри принял душ, после чего уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Лицо и тело было покрыто царапинами и едва зажившими ожогами. Он откинул челку, чтобы внимательней изучить свой лоб. Шрам был на месте, но побледнел и стал тоньше, а от вчерашнего воспаления не осталось и следа. Он провел пальцем по неровной поверхности зигзага, но не ощутил никакого дискомфорта или покалывания. С явным удовольствием он подумал, что теперь шрам уже никогда его не потревожит.

 * * *

В гостиную они спустились все вчетвером. Гарри взял щепотку летучего пороха и, присев на корточки, бросил его в камин. Андромеда ответила сразу же и, ни секунды не колеблясь, пригласила войти.

Когда ребята вывалились из камина, она встретила их с малышом на руках. Гарри подумал, что теперь он точно никогда не спутает Андромеду Тонкс с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Темно-русые с проседью волосы, а на лице — выражение болезненного достоинства, которое и отличало её от старшей сестры.

Он смущенно улыбнулся, не зная, как правильно выразить соболезнования, и решил пойти легким путем:

— Мы пока еще не знакомы с Тедди.

С грустной улыбкой Андромеда протянула ему сверток с младенцем. Гарри инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, наступив Джинни на ноги. Он еще ни разу в жизни не держал на руках ребенка и не ожидал, что первым окажется его крестник. Рон издал тихий смешок, за что тут же получил от сестры чувствительный тычок в спину. Понимая, что отступать некуда, Гарри мужественно протянул руки вперед. Когда головка ребенка прислонилась к его плечу, он машинально приподнял локти, чтобы малыш не выскользнул. Новоиспеченная бабушка показала, как правильно держать Тедди и, наконец, отступила.

— Прошу вас, входите, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, она пригласила их в гостиную и указала на мягкие кресла.

Оба Уизли и Гермиона подошли поближе и поздоровались. И только Гарри остался стоять возле камина, не смея пошевелиться.

— Тебе лучше сесть, тогда Тедди хотя бы упадет с меньшей высоты, — иронично посоветовала Гермиона.

Гарри окинул ее недовольным взглядом, но все же осторожно подошел к креслу и медленно присел. В конце концов, Гермиона права. Он немного расслабился, хотя и ощущал некоторую опасность, исходящую от спящего малыша. С виду тот был обычным толстощеким красавцем-младенцем, если бы не фиолетовый пучок волос на макушке. Ребенок открыл глаза, и Гарри заметил, как его радужка медленно меняет цвет с голубого на желтый.

— У него всегда меняется цвет глаз? — спросил он.

— Нет, только когда он удивлен или обнаружил что-то новое, — с нежной улыбкой пояснила Андромеда.

Малыш активно зашевелил ручками и ножками.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Гарри. Надеюсь, мы с тобой будем часто видеться.

В ответ Тедди отрыгнул молоком. Гарри ощутил всю бесполезность слюнявчика, который был завязан на шее ребенка. Конечно, ситуацию тот немного спас, но, к несчастью, кое-что попало на его чистую мантию.

Хорошо еще, что та принадлежала не ему, а Рону.

— Кто-нибудь еще хочет познакомиться? — с мольбой в голосе спросил осчастливленный крестный.

Джинни, видимо, сжалилась и уверенно, будто проделывала такое по двадцать раз на дню, забрала у него малыша. Она нежно вытерла Тедди рот слюнявчиком и принялась тихо укачивать его. Гарри оставалось только удивляться, откуда взялся этот профессионализм. Скорее всего, видела, как Молли возилась с детьми знакомых.

— Рада, что с тобой всё в порядке, — произнесла Андромеда, обращаясь к Гарри. — Дора и Ремус очень сильно беспокоились за тебя.

— Я… мне очень жаль… — пробормотал Гарри, в очередной раз стыдясь того, что выжил, в то время, как многие другие — нет.

Тяжелый взгляд женщины лишил его охоты продолжать самобичевание.

— Каждый из нас отдал все, что мог, — с достоинством ответила она, глядя на Уизли. — Главное, что мы победили. Теперь мой внук сможет войти в Хогвартс с высоко поднятой головой, когда придет время.

Она посмотрела на Джинни, которая по-прежнему убаюкивала ребенка. Тедди, кажется, уже начинал дремать.

— Он просто чудо, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Странные ощущения: я вижу вас впервые, — заметила Андромеда, разглядывая Гермиону, — но Дора и мой зять столько о вас рассказывали, что мне кажется, что я прекрасно знаю всех четверых. Кстати, какие у вас планы на будущее?

Гарри с ужасом понял, что теперь этот вопрос он будет слышать по тысяче раз на дню и ото всех подряд. Но это было едва ли не самое нейтральное и безобидное из того, о чем можно было разговаривать сейчас — во время череды похорон.

— Мы продолжим учебу в Хогвартсе, — решительно ответила за всех Гермиона.

— Хороший способ вернуть жизнь в обычную колею, — согласилась Андромеда. — К тому же там вы сможете спрятаться от тех, кто захочет использовать вашу известность в своих целях.

Последняя фраза возродила в Гарри незнакомый ранее интерес к учебе. Идея жить в замке, ожидая, пока всё утрясется само собой, неожиданно показалась весьма притягательной. Особенно, если рядом будет Джинни.

Разговор плавно перетек на обсуждение последних новостей: назначение Кингсли Шеклболта новым министром магии, освобождение магглорожденных из Азкабана, нехватку волшебных палочек. Спустя полчаса ребята решили, что пора и честь знать. Джинни передала уснувшего Тедди его бабушке, и, бросив последний взгляд на спящего малыша, они вчетвером ушли через камин.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в «Нору», Молли уже вовсю гремела сковородками на кухне.

— Надеюсь, Артур и Перси вернутся не слишком поздно, — обеспокоенно заметила она. — Хотя не удивлюсь, если они не успеют на ужин, учитывая, сколько дел накопилось в Министерстве. Джордж сейчас на улице со своим другом, Ли, он пришел повидать его. Смелый мальчик этот Ли. А Чарли в Хогвартсе. По радио передали, что Хагрид ищет людей, которые смогут позаботиться о существах, раненых во время Битвы. Билл и Флер скорее всего не придут сегодня. Джинни, не поможешь мне с овощами?

Джинни поморщилась, но не стала перечить матери. Из женской солидарности Гермиона тоже вызвалась помочь, предварительно ухватив за локоть готового сбежать Рона. Гарри не оставалось ничего, кроме как присоединиться к братии поварят — его ожидали фасоль и картошка.

Управились быстро. Праздно послонявшись по дому несколько минут, ребята решили выйти на свежий воздух.

Несколько мгновений они стояли молча, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли, пока Джинни не выдержала и не воскликнула:

— Только посмотрите, в каком ужасном состоянии наш сад!

И вправду, гномы воспользовались отсутствием четы Уизли, пока те скрывались у тётушки Мюриэль, и размножились просто в невероятном количестве.

— А мама пока ничего не заметила. Не имею ни малейшего желания провести завтрашний день за их выдворением, — рассеянно проворчал Рон.

— Не ной, — упрекнула брата Джинни. — В последние месяцы мама не особо доставала тебя поручениями.

— Видимо, у тётушки Мюриэль было не очень весело, — посочувствовала Гермиона.

Джинни едва не подпрыгнула, радуясь возможности высказать все, что думает об этой вынужденной поездке.

— И не говори! Настоящий кошмар. Уж лучше бы я вернулась в Хогвартс к этим уродам!

— К кому?

— К мерзким Кэрроу. Отвратительные, тупые и злые типы! — выплюнула Джинни. — Но, учитывая скверный характер тётушки Мюриэль и ее любовь к сплетням, я ничего не пропустила. Пора было это прекращать, они с мамой совсем не уживались. Чего вам стоило напасть на Хогвартс пораньше?

— Мы не напад… — начал было Гарри.

— Эй! Мы, между прочим, там не в игры играли! — возмутился Рон, которого вывели из себя сетования сестры.

— Чем бы вы там ни занимались, я бы предпочла быть с вами, — сухо отрезала Джинни. — Хотя все верно, я ведь еще маленькая.

Последние слова она произнесла с изрядной доли горечи. В ее взгляде была такая ярость, что Гарри стало не по себе. Он надеялся, что Рон как-то успокоит Джинни, или Гермиона попытается переключить ее внимание на что-нибудь другое. Но, увы, разбираться с разбушевавшейся девушкой пришлось в полном одиночестве.

— Рон, пойдем посмотрим, во что гномы превратили ваш огород, — Гермиона схватила его за руку и потащила за дом.

Гарри тоскливо проводил их глазами, но ждать помощи было неоткуда.

— Я беспокоился за тебя и не хотел, чтобы ты пострадала, — попытался защититься он.

— Может, мне и шестнадцать, но я могу за себя постоять! Я думала, что уже доказала тебе это.

— Я знаю, что ты сильная, я никогда и не говорил обратное. Но твоя мама…

— Не надо впутывать сюда мою маму. Если бы ты ее действительно слушал, то никогда бы не взял с собой Рона и Гермиону!

— Послушай, Джинни, я понимаю, что было тяжело. И ты очень смело поступила, примкнув к Сопротивлению и забрав меч из кабинета Снейпа. Я очень сильно скучал по тебе, правда. Я часто думал о тебе и даже проверял карту, чтобы узнать, где ты сейчас. Мне действительно хотелось, чтобы ты была рядом все это время, но… я не мог сказать тебе всего. Дамблдор посоветовал не рассказывать никому, кроме Рона и Гермионы.

— Очень практично! И вчера ты не выглядел особо радостным, когда увидел меня. Ты уверен, что на самом деле скучал по мне?

— Ну в самом деле, Джинни, Волдеморт…

— Нет, Гарри. Теперь меня послушай. Не смей считать меня девчонкой, которую нужно оберегать и защищать. Никогда больше не смей говорить, что не можешь взять меня с собой, потому что это опасно. Знаю, что я не Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Знаю, что и в подметки не гожусь Гермионе. Но если ты позволяешь Невиллу или Луне остаться и сражаться, то не смей прогонять меня. В противном случае я не хочу быть твоим другом, Гарри!

Гарри замер с открытым ртом. Он настолько сильно был удивлен этим пламенным монологом, что не мог ничего возразить. Не к месту подумалось, что сейчас Джинни очень красива — с этими раскрасневшимися щеками и горящим взглядом. Но, к сожалению, вернуть утраченное красноречие это не помогло — скорее даже наоборот. С явным облечением он услышал голос миссис Уизли:

— Дети! Ужин готов!

— Пойдем, — поспешно произнес Гарри.

Во взгляде девушки легко читались гнев и разочарование. Она поджала губы и, резко развернувшись, побежала к дому.

Когда Гарри зашел на кухню, то услышал яростный перестук каблуков по лестнице. Не долго думая, он решил вымыть руки на кухне — уж лучше здесь, чем встречаться с Джинни в ванной. Резкая смена ее настроения сильно озадачивала. Впрочем, он быстро вспомнил, что и его самого после гибели Сириуса бросало из одной крайности в другую.

— Эй, Гарри! Твои руки уже блестят чистотой, сколько можно их мыть? — раздался голос Рона.

Оказывается, Гарри так сильно задумался, что принялся ожесточенно намыливать руки, что, в общем-то, было совершенно ни к чему. Он поспешно уступил место друзьям, старательно избегая испытующего взгляда Гермионы.

Когда все устроились за столом — Джинни на этот раз предпочла сесть как можно дальше от Гарри, — на кухню вошли Джордж и Ли.

Весь ужин миссис Уизли охотно делилась со всеми новостями, которые передавали по радио. Утром новый министр отменил все законы, касающиеся чистокровности. Это решение вызвало волну протестов среди чиновников, ее поддержали десятки магов, которые требовали вернуть им волшебные палочки. По Независимому магическому радио сообщили, что все просители должны оставить свои имена и терпеливо ждать извещения. Все заявления обещали рассмотреть в кратчайшие сроки.

Тем, кто вынужден был бежать из страны, разрешили вернуться в Англию и как можно скорее приступить к работе. Необходимо было в самое ближайшее время открыть магазины и установить обычный график работы социальных служб. Всех колдомедиков перенаправили в больницу Святого Мунго, чтобы они могли заняться ранеными во время Битвы за Хогвартс и теми, кто очень тяжело перенёс заключение в Азкабане.

— Я собираюсь передать эти новости сегодня вечером по «Поттеровскому дозору», — произнес Ли. — Я уже сделал один выпуск в полдень. И собираюсь продолжать до тех пор, пока не услышат все беженцы.

— Мы, кстати, слышали одну из твоих передач пару месяцев назад, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Гарри. — Это просто здорово! Давно так не смеялись. Как-то всё обстановка не располагала.

— Это была наша совместная идея, — скромно ответил Ли и кивнул в сторону Джорджа.

Тот, казалось, даже не слышал, о чем они разговаривают. Он опустил голову на левую руку, а правой ковырялся вилкой в тарелке с едой.

— Тебе нужно поесть, милый, — грустно вздохнула Молли. — Нужно продолжать…

Ее голос дрогнул.

— Сегодня я буду говорить о Фреде, Люпине и Тонкс, — хрипло пробормотал Ли. — Не хочешь выйти со мной в эфир, Джордж?

Тот покачал головой, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

— Тебе не обязательно брать в руки микрофон, мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом, — Ли предпринял еще одну попытку.

Джордж продолжал выводить круги на тарелке.

— Кто хочет десерт? — спросила миссис Уизли, когда стало очевидно, что Джордж так и будет молчать.

Через полчаса Ли уже собрался уходить, когда в камине взметнулось пламя и оттуда вышел изрядно уставший и осунувшийся мистер Уизли.

— А вот и ты, дорогой. Быстрее садись за стол, выглядишь совсем неважно. С твоей стороны совершенно неблагоразумно возвращаться домой так поздно, ты ведь сегодня утром почти не поспал.

— Кинг так и вовсе не сомкнул глаз, а он всё еще там, — возразил Артур. — Дел по горло.

— Оставь это молодым. Мы уже сделали всё, что было в наших силах.

— Там остался Перси. У Кинга сейчас не так много людей, которым можно полностью доверять, — пояснил мистер Уизли. — Даже я не могу определить, кто из чиновников действовал из страха, а кто по своей воле.

— А что случилось с Амбридж? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Она и все те, кто активно участвовал в принятии закона о чистоте крови, уже отправлены в Азкабан и получат наказание по всей строгости. По крайней мере, те, кто не успел сбежать. Например, егерей и наемников будет очень сложно найти. И Мерлин знает, что они способны устроить теперь, когда предоставлены сами себе.

— Так авроры будут их искать? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Рон.

— Многие из них отстранены от должностей, — вздохнул отец. — И это еще одна проблема. Кинг подумывает призвать всех, кто сражался с нами в Битве за Хогвартс. Он хочет создать временный отдел, который займется восстановлением порядка и поимкой соучастников режима Сами-Знаете-Кого.

— А можно туда записаться? — спросил Рон.

— Не может быть и речи! — возмутилась миссис Уизли. — Ты должен отдохнуть, а потом вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Я могу объявить об этом в нашем вечернем выпуске «Поттеровского дозора», — предложил Ли, который до этого внимательно слушал Артура.

— Да, хорошая идея. Пусть добровольцы идут сразу в Министерство. Воспользуемся круговой порукой. Ах да, чуть не забыл: похоронная церемония состоится завтра в Хогвартсе в час дня. Там будут названы имена всех павших от рук Пожирателей смерти.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ли. — А теперь мне и вправду пора. Эфир начинается через четверть часа. Идешь, Джордж?

Тот в очередной раз покачал головой.

— Значит, увидимся завтра в Хогвартсе, — заключил Ли. — Всем доброй ночи. И спасибо за ужин, миссис Уизли. До завтра.

— Это тебе спасибо, что пришел. До завтра.

Едва Ли исчез в изумрудном пламени камина, Джордж прошептал:

— Пойду спать.

И, тяжело ступая по лестнице, поднялся наверх. Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что впервые за день услышал его голос. Он видел, как мистер и миссис Уизли обменялись опустошенными взглядами. Опустив плечи, Артур направился на кухню. Молли поспешила следом.

— Итак, дети, чем вы сегодня занимались? — поинтересовался Артур. — Хорошо отдохнули?

— Да, мистер Уизли, — ответил Гарри. — Встали мы поздно, а потом все вместе навестили Андромеду Тонкс и Тедди.

— Мерлин, какая трагедия! Бедный ребенок, — сочувственно покачал головой Артур. — Едва месяц от роду, а уже сирота. И бедняжка Андромеда: осталась одна с таким тяжелым грузом на руках.

— Я его крестный, — решил уточнить Гарри. — Буду им помогать. По крайней мере, чем смогу.

— Сначала нужно научиться держать ребенка так, чтобы головка не оказывалась внизу, — хитро улыбнулась Гермиона. — И не трясти его как куклу. Бедняжка Тедди оставил на мантии Гарри весь свой обед.

— Я не виноват! — преувеличенно громко возмутился Гарри.

— Если воспитываешь ребенка, можешь забыть о чистых мантиях, — поучительно заявил мистер Уизли. — Но, так сказать, некоторые пятна заслуживают награды. И тебе, Гарри, кстати, от них не отвертеться. Орден Мерлина ждет.

— О нет! — простонал тот.

— Бедняжка, — с сарказмом произнес Рон.

— И тебя, между прочим, тоже, — заявил мистер Уизли.

— Серьезно?

— После любой войны медали и ордена сыплются, как из рога изобилия, — охладила его пыл Гермиона. — И мы не одни такие.

— Но немногие могут похвастаться тем, что за один день умудрились ограбить Гринготтс, украсть дракона и поднять в Хогвартсе бунт, — заметил Артур.

— Откуда вы знаете, что мы были в Гринготтсе? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Из утреннего выпуска «Пророка». Ваше маленькое путешествие через каминную сеть не прошло незамеченным. Если хочешь почитать, можешь взять газету у меня в кармане мантии.

— Но что вы, Мерлин вас побери, забыли в Гринготтсе? — пока Гермиона ходила за газетой, Молли решила допросить «слабую» мужскую часть их трио.

— Сложно объяснить... — обменявшись с Роном взглядами, попытался увернуться от ответа Гарри.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Артур, — Кингсли будет у нас завтра к полудню. Он хочет поговорить с тобой. Но не расстраивайся, — поспешил он добавить, увидев недовольную физиономию Гарри, — если не хочешь ничего рассказывать, он настаивать не будет.

— Полагаю, в отличие от его предшественника, ему я найду что сказать, — признался Гарри.

— Поживем — увидим. Сейчас «Поттеровский дозор» начнется.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Фраза взята из книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти», глава 36 «Изъян в плане».


	2. Похороны в Хогвартсе

**Хронология** :  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 4 мая 1998

 

Спустившись следующим утром вместе с Роном на кухню, Гарри сразу обратил внимание на опухшие и покрасневшие глаза миссис Уизли. Та делала вид, будто не происходило ничего особенного, и, накрывая на стол, болтала без умолку, как и обычно. Только от этой насквозь фальшивой веселости становилось еще хуже.

Во время вчерашнего выпуска «Поттеровского дозора» Ли сообщил радостную новость о падении Волдеморта и пересказал все директивы, изданные Министерством. Затем представился своим настоящим именем и уточнил, что основателями этой программы является не только он, но и близнецы Уизли. Последним шло печальное известие о смерти Фреда, Ремуса Люпина и Нимфадоры Тонкс-Люпин.

Когда Ли произносил каждому эпитафию, Гарри чувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами. Он украдкой вытирал их, не осмеливаясь посмотреть на других. Не хотелось ни показывать свои эмоции окружающим, ни вмешиваться в их семейные отношения, ни разделять тоску.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы завтра Ли сказал что-нибудь на погребении Фреда, — всхлипнула миссис Уизли и уткнулась носом в плечо мужа.

Мистер Уизли крепко обнял ее, не обращая внимания на дорожки слез, катящиеся по его собственным щекам. Гарри незаметно вышел, решив, что они предпочтут оплакивать погибшего сына в одиночестве. Гермиона последовала за ним, а Рон с Джинни остались с родителями.

Когда Рон тихо пробрался в комнату, Гарри все еще не спал. Он так и не смог найти нужные слова, чтобы утешить друга, да и вообще сомневался, что тот примет от него слова сочувствия.

* * *

Гарри и Рон почти закончили завтракать, когда на кухню вошел Чарли.

— Уже не спишь? — удивилась Молли. — Ты ведь так поздно вернулся вчера…

— В Хогвартсе много работы, — лаконично ответил тот.

Гарри с неохотой вспомнил, что сегодня в час в Хогвартсе состоится прощальная церемония с погибшими во время войны.

— Может, вам нужна моя помощь там? — предложила миссис Уизли.

— Нет, мама, Джорджу ты сейчас нужнее. Ему сейчас очень тяжело, — покачал головой Чарли и выразительно посмотрел на Рона, будто напоминая о братских обязанностях.

После завтрака Гарри и Рон вышли в сад.

— Ты как? — неуверенно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нормально. Думаю, я еще не до конца всё осознал, — признался тот после небольшой паузы. — Как насчет того, чтобы выдворить гномов?

Гарри изумленно посмотрел на друга.

— Это немного порадует маму, — будто оправдываясь, пожал он плечами.

Ближе к полудню они вернулись в дом. Джинни и Гермиона уже проснулись и помогали миссис Уизли по хозяйству. Джордж тоже вышел из своей комнаты. Он сидел на том же самом месте, что и вчера, с таким же пустым взглядом.

Артур забежал домой к двенадцати часам вместе с Кингсли Шеклболтом. Вид у последнего был совсем измотанный. С тяжелым вздохом тот буквально упал на кухонный стул, и Молли поспешно поставила перед ним тарелку с едой.

— Как все проходит?

— Не так быстро, как многим хотелось бы, — недовольно скривился министр.

— И самое главное, что больше всех возмущаются те, кто пострадал меньше всего, — проворчал Артур.

— Обычно так и бывает, — успокаивающе проговорила Молли. — Делайте, что делаете, и не обращайте внимания на сплетни.

Шеклболт поморщился, словно подумал, что сделать это не так-то просто, и повернулся к Гарри.

— Как ты, Гарри?

— Нормально.

Кингсли не стал больше ни о чем спрашивать, но Гарри и без этого понял, что министр ждет более развернутого ответа.

— Вы… хотите, чтобы я рассказал всё, чем занимался до Битвы, да?

— Если не возражаешь, Гарри.

— И только то, о чем хочешь говорить, — уточнил Артур, собираясь выйти в гостиную.

Гарри осмотрелся. Нужно ли Молли, Артуру, Джорджу и Джинни уходить? Эти четверо еще ни разу его не подвели и уже много раз доказали, что на них можно было положиться. Они заслуживали узнать правду о том, какую роль сыграл Рон во всей этой войне. Да и Джинни никогда его не простит, если он попросит сейчас ее уйти. На ее недовольном лице более чем ясно читалась неприкрытая угроза.

— Можете остаться.

Гарри задумался ненадолго, решая, что можно рассказать, а что лучше оставить в тайне. О хоркруксах и Дарах Смерти все же не стоило упоминать, поэтому он начал рассказ с того, как Дамблдор посвятил его в тайну существования некоторых магических предметов, принадлежавших раньше Волдеморту, которые следовало уничтожить — только тогда окончательная смерть Темного Лорда стала бы возможной. Рассказал, как с Роном и Гермионой много недель жил на площади Гриммо, как они втроем решили проникнуть в Министерство, чтобы украсть у Амбридж медальон.

Затем вспомнил о тех месяцах, которые они провели в лесу Дин, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Он предпочел опустить момент с уходом Рона и перешел сразу к посещению Годриковой Лощины. Рассказывая об этом, Гарри вновь ощутил отголоски того ужаса, который он пережил, сражаясь с Нагайной, и чувства отчаяния при взгляде на разломанную надвое волшебную палочку.

— Через несколько дней, — продолжал он, — Снейп прислал мне патронуса, который указал точное местонахождение меча Гриффиндора. Он предполагал, что Скримджер будет тянуть до последнего, поэтому заранее поменял мечи. Тот, что лежал в кабинете директора, был подделкой, — глядя в глаза Джинни, произнес Гарри. Девушка раздосадовано покачала головой и отвела взгляд. — Так и получилось, что меч был спрятан в месте, которое я бы точно смог найти.

— Снейп? — в один голос изумленно воскликнули мистер Уизли и Шеклболт.

— Да. Я узнал, что он до последнего был верен Дамблдору и сделал всё возможное для нашей победы.

— Но он же убил профессора Дамблдора! — удивилась Молли. — Ты же сам нам это говорил, Гарри.

— Оказалось, что всё было спланировано с самого начала. Дамблдор был тяжело ранен и в любом случае не прожил бы и года. Поэтому он попросил Снейпа убить его в нужный момент. Понимаю, что звучит это странно, но теперь я более чем уверен, что всё так и было.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Мы тебе верим. Продолжай, — попросил Шеклболт.

Молли собиралась что-то возразить, но промолчала. Артур тем временем нахмурился, словно эти хлипкие доводы тоже не убедили его.

Гарри начал рассказывать, как Рон уничтожил медальон. Затем вспомнил про Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, про сказку о Трех Братьях, которую они нашли в книге Гермионы и которая, как оказалось, лишь наполовину была выдумкой. Опустив момент с предательством отца Луны, он перешел к егерям, которые привели их в Малфой-мэнор. Затем рассказал о Добби, о том, как он пожертвовал собой ради их спасения.

Продолжил рассказом о договоре с гоблином, о взломе сейфа Беллатрисы Лестрейндж и о полете на драконе. Гарри признался в существовании особой связи между ним и Волдемортом и объяснил, как узнал о том, что последний предмет находится в Хогвартсе.

— Когда началось нападение на Хогвартс, мы его уже нашли и уничтожили.

Шеклболт окинул Гарри внимательным взглядом, но пока промолчал, хотя было хорошо видно, что это стоило ему определенных усилий.

— Потом я отправился к Волдеморту. Он поставил ультиматум — да вы все его слышали, — так что выбора у меня не было: всё должно было закончиться именно так.

Молли встряхнула головой, будто отрицая, что такое вообще могло быть.

Затем Гарри рассказал, почему в очередной раз смог выжить после смертельного проклятия: благодаря материнской защите, которая была теперь и в крови Волдеморта.

— Я притворился мертвым и выждал подходящий момент. Волдеморт попросил Нарциссу Малфой проверить, жив ли я, но она солгала, чтобы прикрыть меня. Тогда он принес мое тело в Хогвартс. А дальше вы знаете.

Гарри замолчал, ожидая вопросов. Он был уверен, что они точно последуют после его рассказа.

— Я не понимаю одного, — с сомнением протянул Кингсли. — Как ты смог отбить Аваду простым Экспеллиармусом?

— Его палочка на самом деле не хотела меня убивать. Именно поэтому я смог вернуть Волдеморту его же проклятие.

— Откуда нам знать, что Вы-Знаете-Кто не возродится в очередной раз? — забеспокоился Артур.

— Именно для этого мы и уничтожали все те магические предметы.

— Я не совсем понял про историю с палочкой. Это та самая, что принадлежала братьям Певерелл? — заинтересованно предположил Шеклболт.

— Да, но Волдеморт так и не смог стать ее полноправным хозяином. К счастью. В противном случае я не уверен, помогла ли бы мне материнская защита.

— И кто теперь ее хозяин? Ты?

— Да. Но я не хочу ею пользоваться. Восстановлю старую, а эту спрячу куда-нибудь. Тогда после моей смерти она станет бесполезной деревяшкой.

— Не думаю, что всё так просто, — задумчиво возразила Гермиона. — Но, полагаю, сейчас не время об этом думать. Сначала нужно провести кое-какие исследования, — закончила она, и Рон не то раздраженно, не то облегченно вздохнул.

— Если я правильно понял, у тебя находится знаменитая Мантия-Невидимка — один из Даров Смерти, — сделал логичный вывод Кингсли. — Есть идеи, где может быть Воскрешающий камень?

— Нет, понятия не имею. И, честно говоря, не хочу знать, — твердо отрезал Гарри, решив, что сейчас может позволить себе полуложь. Хотя он и предполагал приблизительное местонахождение Камня, но сомневался, что сможет его когда-нибудь найти.

— Думаю, пора нам перекусить, — заметила поглядывавшая на часы миссис Уизли.

Все присутствующие тут же помрачнели, вспомнив о том, что ждет их совсем скоро.

Завтракали в полной тишине. Первым ушел министр, сославшись на неотложные дела, следом потянулись и остальные. Гарри с Роном вернулись в свою комнату и переоделись в выглаженные черные парадные мантии, которые приготовила им Молли накануне. Собирались все в гостиной. Миссис Уизли прикрыла лицо траурной прозрачной вуалью, видимо, чтобы спрятать покрасневшие глаза. Мистер Уизли нацепил на голову черную шляпу, которая неимоверно его старила. Джордж же всем своим видом выражал глубочайшее отчаяние и безнадежность.

— Пойдемте, — коротко произнес Артур и протянул всем мешочек с летучим порохом.

Из камина они вышли на вокзале в Хогсмиде, которым пользовались все, кто хотел почтить павших в Битве героев. По дороге, ведущей к Хогвартсу, шествовали десятки семей. Все были одеты в черное и выглядели мрачнее тучи. Никто не разговаривал, только тихий шелест гравия и сдавленные рыдания сопровождали эту траурную процессию. Никто не осмеливался повышать голос, довольствуясь тихим шепотом. Завидев знакомых, волшебники какое-то время молча их разглядывали, а потом подходили и крепко обнимали, тем самым разделяя общее горе.

Они прошли под аркой, по обе стороны от которой стояли крылатые животные, и подошли к замку. На берегу озера установили огромный навес длиной в дюжину метров, а сверху набросили белоснежное полотно. Под ним в два ряда стояли многочисленные столы. Гарри сразу вспомнился Большой зал во время сдачи СОВ. Но стоило ему сделать еще несколько шагов вперед, как он ошеломленно замер, сообразив, что именно видит перед собой.

Словно в тумане он слышал всхлипы миссис Уизли и более громкие рыдания Джинни. Как бы он хотел сейчас сделать то же самое, но не мог. Все, что угодно — лишь бы избавиться от этой невыносимой тяжести, лишавшей возможности дышать.

Вблизи столы напоминали алтари из белоснежного мрамора, на которых лежали тела, завернутые в саваны.

Еще вчера Гарри видел своих мертвых друзей, но зрелище, развернувшееся перед его глазами сейчас, ошеломляло, выбивало из колеи и ужасало. С трудом оторвавшись от этой жуткой картины, он развернулся, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону. Рон, чей мертвенно-бледный цвет лица уже начинал вызывать опасения, последовал за ним.

В нескольких шагах Гарри увидел Падму Патил с родителями. Лицо девушки было наполовину спрятано за широкой повязкой. Он поискал глазами Парвати и заметил ее рядом с Лавандой — левая рука девушки висела на перевязи. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, она резко обернулась, быстрым шагом подошла к ним и бросилась в объятия Рона. Тот окинул стоявшую рядом Гермиону паническим взглядом, но она не стала возмущаться или ревновать, потому что прекрасно понимала, что сейчас чувствует каждый из них. Вместо этого она наклонилась к однокурснице и, успокаивающе поглаживая по руке, начала шептать слова утешения.

Немного в стороне стоял Деннис Криви с родителями, те растерянно оглядывались, будто не знали, что делать и куда идти.

— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, — поздоровался Гарри, подойдя к ним. — Мы с вашим сыном учились на одном факультете. Примите мои искренние соболезнования.

— Гарри Поттер? Он много говорил о вас, — кивнул мистер Криви. — Души в вас не чаял.

— А теперь пришел мой черед им восхищаться.

— Как он мог погибнуть? — всхлипнула миссис Криви, утирая слезы платком. — Ему ведь было лишь шестнадцать!

— Я же тебе уже объяснил, мама, — устало вздохнул Деннис.

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, кивнул и поспешил отойти. Сделав несколько шагов, он увидел, как к семейству Уизли идет немолодая женщина в траурной вуали. Если бы не ребенок на руках, Гарри вряд ли бы ее узнал.

— Миссис Тонкс! — воскликнул он, ускоряя шаг.

Невозможно было разглядеть выражение ее лица, но он чувствовал, что сейчас ей как никогда нужна поддержка. Он осторожно взял на руки Тедди, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать хоть какие-нибудь слова утешения. К счастью, его спасла миссис Уизли, будто из ниоткуда возникшая рядом.

— О, Андромеда!

И со слезами на глазах женщины бросились друг другу в объятия.

Гарри медленно отошел в сторону, коснувшись губами лба Тедди. Он попытался устроить малыша поудобнее. В конце концов, тот уютно улегся на его руках и положил подбородок крестному на плечо. Гарри вздохнул с облечением, но раздавшийся позади визгливый женский голос, который он уже успел возненавидеть, изрядно подпортил момент триумфа:

— А вот и Гарри Поттер! И что я вижу? Какой вос-хи-ти-тель-ный ребенок! А мы все недоумевали, где же вы провели последние несколько месяцев. Оказывается, великий Гарри Поттер познавал силу любви во время войны!

— Рита Скитер! — скривился Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, что вы чувствуете, став отцом в семнадцать лет? Кто наша счастливая мать? Вы поженились? А вот и она по-моему! Мисс Совершенство. Или мне следует сказать миссис Бывшее Совершенство? Где вы потеряли свой нимб, дорогая?

— Достаточно, — недовольно отрезал Рон, ни на шаг не отходивший от Гермионы.

— О-о, прошу прощения. Я ошиблась? Вы ревнуете, мистер Уизли? Собираетесь сражаться за вашу красавицу или уступите, как джентльмен?

Уши Рона начали опасно краснеть, но Гарри успел первым вмешаться в наметившийся скандал. Ухватив журналистку свободной рукой, он оттащил ее к погребальному полотну.

— Если вы хотите взять интервью у родителей ребенка, то вам следуют спросить здесь! — резко отчеканил он. — А вас я предупреждаю в последний раз: не смейте даже приближаться к моим близким и друзьям! У меня достаточно доказательств, чтобы отправить вас в Азкабан! И не думайте, что я откажу себе в таком удовольствии!

— У нас с вами был договор, — процедила Скитер. — И я свою часть выполнила!

— Договор был с Гермионой, не со мной. Следовательно, ваши соглашения меня не касаются.

— Объявляете войну? — вскинув подбородок, спросила Скитер.

— Только если вы будете надоедать мне или моим друзьям, — глядя ей прямо в глаза, произнес Гарри.

Журналистка фальшиво расхохоталась.

— Неужели последние события в очередной раз вскружили вам голову? Считаете себя знаменитостью, раз пренебрегаете дополнительной рекламой? Что ж, от меня вы её и не дождетесь.

— Меня это устраивает.

Скитер развернулась на каблуках и ушла.

— Что за дрянь! — поморщился от отвращения Рон. — Нужно было натравить на неё маму.

— Думаю, она поняла, что в её же интересах оставить тебя в покое, Гарри, — успокоила их Гермиона. — И, кстати, откуда взялся Тедди?

— Как это откуда? Оттуда же, откуда и все остальные дети — из капусты, — неудачно пошутил Рон.

Гарри и Гермиона пристально посмотрели на него.

— Извините, — вымученно улыбнулся тот. — Просто я уже не могу… всё это… Знаю, не смешно.

Гарри стало совсем неловко, когда он заметил слезы, блестевшие в глазах друга.

— Фред был бы только рад, узнав, как ты реагируешь на это, — одобрила его Гермиона. — Уверена, он бы тобой гордился.

— Думаешь? — неуверенно переспросил Рон.

В ответ Гермиона крепко обняла его. Гарри подумал, что сейчас самое время поздороваться с Луной. Девушка стояла в несколько шагах от них рядом с отцом. После Азкабана Ксенофилиус заметно похудел.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Нельзя прижимать ребенка к правому плечу, а то выскочат фурункулы.

— Привет, Луна. Здравствуйте, мистер Лавгуд.

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер, — любезно ответил он, будто бы их последняя встреча не прошла при довольно печальных обстоятельствах.

— Где вы теперь живете? — поинтересовался Гарри, вспомнив, что после взрыва их старый дом стал непригодным для жизни.

— У родственников, — ответила Луна. — Но я в любом случае вернусь в Хогвартс.

— Значит, увидимся еще в сентябре.

— Гарри! — раздался громоподобный возглас.

Он едва успел передать Тедди Луне и сразу оказался в медвежьих объятиях полувеликана.

— Хагрид, — пропищал Гарри, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Я так рад, что ты выжил!

— А я-то как. То есть, я хотел сказать, я тоже рад, что у вас с Гроххом все в порядке.

Лесничий повернулся к Луне, которая корчила малышу смешные рожицы.

— Малыш Тедди, — узнал его Хагрид. — Потерять обоих родителей, какая трагедия!

С удивительной нежностью он забрал из рук Луны ребенка.

— Такой маленький, а уже один, — вздохнул он. — Помнишь, Гарри? Ты был немногим старше, когда я впервые держал тебя…

Хагрид замолчал, не в силах справиться со слезами.

— Я почти ничего не помню, — признался Гарри. — Но, уверен, мне повезло, что меня нашел именно ты.

Раздался звон колокола и следом усиленный заклятием голос Макгонагалл:

— Дамы и господа, погребальная церемония сейчас начнется. Пожалуйста, займите места перед входом в замок.

Гарри забрал у Хагрида Тедди и вместе с остальными медленно двинулся к указанному месту, где их ожидали сотни пустых стульев — как и на похоронах Дамблдора. Он нашел глазами семейство Уизли и попытался пробиться к ним. Когда он проходил мимо, многие оборачивались вслед, некоторые даже пихали локтями, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. Но Гарри делал вид, будто ничего не замечает. И только одна мысль мелькнула: что они думают, видя его с ребенком на руках? Впрочем, плевать.

Рыжее семейство он заметил еще издалека: Билл и Флер, Чарли, Перси, Джинни, Артур и Молли. И Андромеда рядом. Он присел на соседний стул и, не заметив возражений со стороны бабушки, усадил к себе на колени Тедди. Несколько не совсем удачных попыток — и крестник, наконец, перестал падать. Гермиона одобрительно кивнула, отдав должное его ловкости, и устроилась рядом с Роном.

Как только робкий гул голосов окончательно стих, Кингсли Шеклболт пригласил профессора Макгонагалл выйти вперед и начал произносить речь:

— Этот учебный год принес нам множество испытаний. Самозванцы пришли к власти, они установили подлые законы. Невинных без суда и следствия бросали в тюрьму, мирные граждане вынуждены были бежать. Честные труженики потеряли работу, дети не могли учиться в школе. Уходя утром из дома, многие семьи не знали, увидятся ли они вновь.

Гарри видел, как жены обмениваются взглядами с мужьями, как родители смотрят на своих детей, будто убеждая их, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Он подумал о мистере и миссис Уизли — несколько месяцев они ничего не знали о своем младшем сыне. Теперь, возможно, Гарри лучше понимал мотивы Джинни, понимал причину ее злости.

— Мы жили в страхе, мы жили в унижении. Но некоторые из нас не сидели сложа руки. Деятельность Сопротивления принимала разные формы: просто промолчав, можно было спасти чью-то жизнь; потерянные по дороге чиновниками бумаги помогли кому-то спастись от печальной участи; многие дома стали прибежищем для нуждающихся; изготавливались портключи за границу; была основана подпольная школа; дома соседей опутывали защитными чарами; нелегальная радиопередача вселяла во многих надежду.

Когда появились первые слухи, что Хогвартс восстанет, многие откликнулись на призыв о помощи. Профессор Дамблдор умер не напрасно. Потому что Хогвартс, несмотря на прикратившийся прием студентов, несмотря на жестокое обращение с учениками, несмотря на присутствие двух общеизвестных Пожирателей смерти, по-прежнему оставался символом сопротивления и неприятия тирании. Для многих возможность вновь оказаться в старом добром Хогвартсе стоила всех сражений и жертв.

Чтобы мы сейчас с вами сидели здесь, свои жизни отдали пятьдесят три волшебника. Десятки других ранены. К общему списку добавим тех, кто погиб в этом году по приказу незаконного правительства.

И сегодня мы оплакиваем их. С завтрашнего дня начнутся многочисленные судебные слушания над теми, из-за кого мы пережили этот ужас. Однако приоритетной задачей является даже не суды, а восстановление. Восстановление нашего общества. Необходимо как можно скорее запустить работу всех служб. Воссоединить семьи, найти им жилье. Призываю вас делиться всем, что у нас осталось, с теми, кто потерял всё.

Как вы знаете, у многих отобрали волшебные палочки. Магазин Олливандера разграблен, и для решения этой проблемы нужно время. Пока мы ищем пути выхода из этой ситуации, вы должны помочь тем, кто не может пользоваться магией. Помогайте, делитесь, забудьте такие слова, как страх и подозрительность. Это будет лучшим способом отдать дань уважением погибшим. Это будет лучшим способом сделать так, чтобы они погибли не напрасно!

Шеклболт замолчал и сделал шаг назад. Минерва Макгонагалл тут же взяла слово, пресекая многочисленные шепотки волшебников:

— Я сейчас зачитаю списки погибших и пропавших без вести. Немногие из вас знают их всех поименно. Я — знаю. Каждое из этих имен для меня не просто набор букв, а ребенок, который рос и развивался как личность на моих глазах. Каждое имя для меня — источник гордости и невыразимой печали.

Макгонагалл прокашлялась и начала:

— Акерли Мелисса, убита за попытку сопротивления при аресте мужа.

— Боббин Мелинда, вероломно выдана дементорам.

— Криви Колин, убит при освобождении Хогвартса.

Гарри потерял счет времени, а имена всё не заканчивались. Мысленно он делал пометки, когда слышал имена гоблинов, эльфов и кентавров, и отчего-то на душе становилось теплее. Он быстро посмотрел по сторонам и заметил посреди магов малые группки волшебных существ, которые сиротливо жались друг к другу.

Половина списка уже была озвучена, как Гарри услышал:

— Люпин Нимфадора, убита при освобождении Хогвартса.

— Люпин Ремус, убит при освобождении Хогвартса.

И следом:

— Тонкс Тед, убит егерями.

И наконец:

— Уизли Фред, убит при освобождении Хогвартса.

Повисла мертвая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая тихими рыданиями.

И заканчивая, профессор Макгонагалл произнесла:

— Мы останемся с вами до конца. Обращайтесь за любой помощью, которая понадобится вам при захоронении. А теперь можете попрощаться с погибшими, если желаете.

Все присутствующие поднялись со своих мест и побрели к погребальным алтарям. Со всех сторон слышались негромкие перешептывания: люди обсуждали только что закончившуюся церемонию. Кто-то рядом даже спросил, почему в списках погибших не было имени «Гарри Поттер», на что он хотел ответить: «Потому что я выжил», но промолчал. Он был признателен Кингсли за то, что тот говорил только о тех, кто отдал за них свои жизни. Сегодня траурный день, и думать следовало о погибших, а не выживших.

На этот раз зрелище десятков белоснежных саванов уже не так сильно удручало. Тепло Тедди действовало на Гарри успокаивающе — он даже набрался смелости подойти ближе. У подножия каждого памятника золотыми буквами были выгравированы имя и фамилия. Читая надписи, он пошел вдоль постаментов.

— Попрощаемся с папой и мамой, да, Тедди?

Малыш самозабвенно пустил слюну, что можно было расценить как согласие. Ремус и Нимфадора лежали рядом. Гарри встал на зеленую полоску травы между двумя телами, лежавшими на алтарях.

— Не знаю, видите ли вы меня, — тихо произнес он, — но буду считать, что да. Мы все-таки победили. Хотел бы я, чтобы вы были сейчас со мной, но уже ничего нельзя сделать. Как видите, мы с Тедди неплохо поладили. Понимаю, что никогда не смогу заменить вас, но обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы малыш ни в чем не нуждался, чтобы у него была любящая семья, чтобы он знал, что родители хотели дать ему только самое лучшее.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — надтреснутым голосом прошептала Андромеда.

Она стояла позади него, а рядом с ней Молли и Артур.

— О, я… В общем, поживем — увидим, — смутившись, неловко пробормотал Гарри.

Андромеда, так и не снявшая вуаль с лица, просто кивнула и подошла к телу дочери. Уизли постояли еще несколько секунд возле Ремуса и Тонкс. Собираясь уходить, Молли задержалась и осторожно дотронулась до руки Андромеды:

— Мы пойдем к нашему мальчику. Не стесняйтесь подойти к нам, когда сможете.

— Можешь еще немного подержать Тедди? — спросила миссис Тонкс у Гарри.

— Да, конечно.

— Вот его сумка. Там одеяло и бутылочка. И еще надо наложить согревающие чары, и…

— Все хорошо, Андромеда, мы всё ему объясним, — успокаивающе погладила ее по плечу Молли.

Фред был последним в длинном ряду. Билл и Флер стояли рядом с Джорджем и Перси, поддерживая их с двух сторон. Джинни обнимала Чарли, Рон мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Гермионы. Миссис Уизли подошла к алтарю и машинально поправила край савана.

Гарри тоже собирался подойти поближе, но неожиданно на руках завозился и громко заплакал Тедди. Он переложил малыша на другую руку, но плач не прекращался, поэтому Гарри растерянно огляделся в поисках помощи. Гермиона отошла от Рона, подняла с земли сумку Тедди и, захватив ее с собой, отвела Гарри в сторону.

— Он, наверное, проголодался, — предположила Гермиона.

— От него воняет, — поморщился Гарри. — Думаю, нужно поменять пеленки.

— Не забывай, что ты — волшебник, — усмехнулась Гермиона, роясь в сумке. — У нас не меняют пеленки, а чистят их. Ага! Нашла!

Она достала небольшое одеяло и расстелила его на земле.

— Клади его сюда. Так, а теперь, думаю, надо приподнять мантию и посмотреть, что там у нас с пеленками.

— Гм.

— Ты ведь его крестный!

Зажав нос, Гарри нащупал липучки, удерживающие подгузники.

— А теперь нужно произнести Эванеско над грязными местами, — продолжила Гермиона, будто просто читала отрывок из книги. — Так же, как ты обычно очищаешь свой котел после урока, — уточнила она, заметив колебания друга.

Гарри решил довериться ее теоретическим познаниям и сделал, как было сказано. И радостно поздравил себя с первым успехом, когда понял, что всё получилось.

— Осталось теперь его закрепить, — облегченно выдохнула Гермиона.

Сказать было легче, чем сделать. Гарри уже не помнил, в каком именно порядке он расстегивал подгузник, как и то, какие липучки для чего служили. Тедди тем временем все не успокаивался и разорался пуще прежнего. Наконец, всё удалось вернуть в более-менее надлежащий вид.

Гермиона снова полезла в сумку и достала оттуда бутылочку с молоком. Разогрела ее с помощью магии, постоянно проверяя, чтобы температура была ровно такой, как надо.

— Дай ему это.

— Как?

— Думаю, он знает. Просто приблизь бутылочку ко рту, дальше, полагаю, Тедди сам справится.

Гарри, так и не поднявшись с колен, сделал, как было велено. Малыш что-то удивленно прогугукал и жадно присосался к бутылочке. Никогда еще Гарри так не радовался тишине. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что мокрая от пота мантия противно липла к телу, а ноги предательски дрожали.

— Когда-нибудь ты мне объяснишь, как можно оставаться такой спокойной, когда вокруг разворачивается настоящая катастрофа! — пробурчал он.

— Нужно просто сосредоточиться на поставленной задаче, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

И, закрыв сумку, села на траве поудобнее. Гарри остался сидеть по-турецки, опасаясь потревожить Тедди. Успокоившись, он понял, что может гордиться собой. Не такой уж плохой из него вышел крестный.

— Он сейчас уснет. Хочешь, подержу его немного?

— Не откажусь, — и добавил через несколько секунд: — И почему он опять на меня срыгнул?

— Эванеско, — прагматично произнесла Гермиона, забирая на руки малыша.


	3. Косой переулок

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс

 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 5-6 мая 1998

 

Гарри окинул тело Фреда последним взглядом, прощаясь, и пошел вслед за остальным семейством Уизли вдоль следующих погребальных алтарей. Возле знакомых они останавливались, обменивались соболезнованиями с их семьями и, отдав последние почести погибшим, шли дальше. Через несколько метров двое особо пронырливых журналистов попытались взять у Гарри интервью, но он сухо ответил, что пришел сюда не давать ответы на вопросы, а провожать своих ушедших друзей в последний путь.

Когда длинные ряды алтарей закончились, все только облегченно выдохнули и тут же поспешили по домам. Андромеда уже собиралась вместе с Тедди отправиться к себе, как ее быстро перехватила миссис Уизли и настойчиво пригласила в «Нору». Той не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться. К огромному сожалению Гарри, ему так и не удалось заполучить обратно крестника — он постоянно сидел на руках то у одного родственника, то у другого. Почему-то Гарри было намного спокойнее, когда тот был с ним. Быть может, на него так подействовало зрелище сотен погребальных алтарей, а, может, он просто всем сердцем хотел выполнить обещание, данное когда-то Тонкс и Ремусу — заботиться о Тедди.

Следующим утром все собрались на небольшом кладбище в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, где вот-вот должны были состояться похороны Фреда. Вокруг было людно: весь школьный выпуск Фреда и Джорджа (Анджелина Джонсон тихо всхлипывала в объятиях Алисии Спиннет), Оливье Дюбуа, Минерва Макгонагалл, коллеги по работе в магазине приколов, приятели по Сопротивлению, члены Ордена Феникса, коллеги Артура, знакомые Молли. Гарри удивился, заметив рядом родителей Флер. Старшие Уизли были им очень признательны за то, что те проделали такой долгий путь, чтобы поддержать их в столь трудную минуту. Тетушка Мюриэль тоже почтила их своим присутствием. Не изменяя себе, она переходила от одной группы людей к другой и трещала без умолку.

Непринужденным жестом Гарри забрал Тедди у Андромеды и устроил малыша на плече. Миссис Тонкс заприметила неподалеку Молли, которую Джинни ласково обнимала за плечи. Гарри смотрел на этих трех безутешных женщин, объединенных общим горем, и сердце его болезненно сжималось.

Рядом с ними он чувствовал себя грубым и неотесанным мужланом, не способным на сострадание. Хотя в глубине души он понимал, что вряд ли чем сможет помочь Андромеде, потому что совсем ее не знал. А для миссис Уизли и подавно не мог найти слов утешения, потому что поневоле чувствовал себя виноватым в смерти Фреда, ведь это он начал Битву, унесшую столько жизней. А Джинни…

Она повела себя отважно, высказав ему всё, что лежало у нее на сердце. Но Гарри никак не попытался исправить ситуацию, и теперь она старалась держаться от него подальше, каждым жестом и ледяным взглядом показывала, как сильно сердится. Но Гарри никак не мог решиться сделать первый шаг и попытаться помириться, утешить и успокоить. Он боялся быть отвергнутым, ненужным, хотя и понимал, что ведет себя как последний трус, избегая Джинни. Впрочем, как показала практика, красноречием он не блещет, и неосторожным словом может сделать только хуже, окончательно рассорившись. Кто знает, какой скрытый смысл она может найти в его словах, как интерпретирует их.

Вокруг тут же воцарилась тишина, когда с гробом на плечах аппарировали Артур, Билл, Чарли и Джордж. Они осторожно леветировали его в могилу, пока все гости в полном молчании собиралась вокруг. Ли взял слово:

— Все, кто учились с Фредом и Джорджем, никогда не забудут их имен. Они всегда приносили с собой шутки и веселье. Да, пусть они и были проказниками, но их шутки никогда не были злыми. В любой ситуации они могли найти что-то забавное, а их словесные баталии способны были рассмешить даже самую серьезную компанию.

Они показали, что могут использовать свои проказы для блага общества. Когда Министерство магии отправило в Хогвартс своего инспектора, они сумели талантливо отдать отпор ее несправедливому режиму. В течение всего этого и прошлого года через их магазин проходили тысячи поставок вещей первой необходимости для Сопротивления, они предоставляли убежище беженцам, и втроем мы основали единственную радиопередачу, не подконтрольную Министерству.

Вы можете спросить, почему я сейчас говорю и о Джордже, хотя он сейчас сидит с нами. А потому, что близнецы Уизли всегда были неразделимы. Невозможно говорить об одном, не упомянув другого. Впрочем, большинство из нас никогда не могло различить их. Взаимодополняемость и неотделимость — вот их отличительные черты. Именно поэтому я оплакиваю сейчас не только смерть своего друга Фреда. Я также оплакиваю ту часть Джорджа, которая умерла в Хогвартсе и которую он уже никогда не сможет найти.

Прощай, Фред. Джордж, мы всегда будем с тобой.

Ли взял лопату, прислоненную к гробу, бросил в могилу первую горсть земли и, сделав шаг назад, протянул ее Артуру Уизли. Тот два раза поднимал с земли упавшую лопату, так сильно дрожали у него руки. Следом потянулись и все остальные. Когда последний человек подходил к гробу, Тедди в очередной раз громко заявил о себе, захныкав. Гарри быстро достал из кармана бутылочку и всунул ее в рот малышу, совсем позабыв, что молоко сначала нужно разогреть. Впрочем, Тедди, кажется, не возражал. Тетушка Мюриэль тут же завозмущалась, обращаясь к мадам Делакур:

— Как не стыдно приводить такого маленького ребенка на подобную церемонию! Никакого уважения к погибшим и их семьям! В наши дни уже совсем позабыли о таком понятии, как почтительность.

— Он очень славный, этот малыш, — благодушно ответила Апполин.

 * * *

Возле могилы Тонкс и Ремуса было намного меньше людей — только семейство Уизли, члены Ордена Феникса, несколько авроров, друзья Андромеды и Кингсли Шеклболт.

На этот раз надгробное слово произносил министр:

— Быть может, для тех, кто смотрит только на внешность, — начал он тихим голосом, — эта пара была совсем не идеальной: ни с точки зрения возраста, ни с точки зрения социального положения. Он нес тяжкое бремя оборотничества, она была аврором, которая так и не смогла остепениться, и это было видно по ее внешности. Но это всё предрассудки, не имеющие ничего общего с тем, какими они были на самом деле. История ее семьи и его ликантропия сделали их мишенями для многочисленных насмешек и предубеждений. Но это не мешало им быть вместе. Ремус начал бороться с Вы-Знаете-Кем сразу после окончания Хогвартса. Тонкс решила стать аврором. Они оба были бесценными сотрудниками, хорошими друзьями, и это их сближало, несмотря на то многое, что отличало их от других. Когда Хогвартс попросил помощи, ни один из них не смог остаться в стороне. Они пошли сражаться.

Несмотря на то, что мне невероятно печально осознавать, что их ребенок остался сиротой, я тем не менее рад, что они познали радость (пусть и недолгую) бытия родителями. Раз это произошло, значит, они были уверены, что у них есть будущее. Тедди привнес в их последние месяцы жизни много радости. Я уверен, что они отправились в Хогвартс с надеждой отвоевать для своего ребенка надежду на лучший мир.

Кингсли замолчал ненадолго, пытаясь скрыть эмоции. Прокашлявшись, он продолжил:

— Нас покинули два очень хороших волшебника. Тедди будет скучать по ним, Андромеда будет скучать, их друзья будут скучать. Но мы сохраним в наших сердцах образ застенчивого, но очень храброго Ремуса, его чувство долга и самопожертвование не будут забыты. Мы сохраним в сердцах отголоски того смеха, который всегда приносила с собой Тонкс. Под его неловкостью пряталось настоящее чувство юмора, удивительно трезвый взгляд на жизнь и настоящий профессионализм, который вызывал уважение среди ее коллег.

Прощай, Ремус. Прощай, Тонкс.

После этих слов все присутствующие зашевелились и начали по одному подходить к могиле: прощались, произносили последние слова, бросали на гроб горсти земли.

Когда шествие закончилось и все собрались расходиться, миссис Уизли пригласила Андромеду в «Нору», но та наотрез отказалась, сославшись на плохое самочувствие и усталость. Молли настояла на том, что ей не помешает отдохнуть, и предложила забрать на вечер Тедди. Та не возражала.

В «Нору» они вернулись около пяти часов. Гарри сразу же предложил Рону и Гермиона посидеть в саду. Проходя через гостиную, он заметил Джинни. Та с закрытыми глазами сидела в кресле, на коленях сладко спал Живоглот. Судя по всему, девушка не хотела ни с кем разговаривать. Гарри пожал плечами и не стал будить ее.

Гермиона расстелила на траве детское одеяльце и положила на него Тедди. Гарри сорвал росший рядом мак и принялся размахивать им над ребенком, который радостно агукая пытался поймать цветок руками.

— Я вчера прочитала последние номера газет, — произнесла Гермиона, усаживаясь вместе с Роном на землю. — Хотите краткий экскурс?

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Гарри, а Рон заинтересованно приподнялся.

— Готовься к тому, что тебя будут считать сильным волшебником, Гарри, — с коротким смешком предупредила его Гермиона. — Не думаю, что люди поняли всю эту историю с материнской защитой. Им будет легче считать, что ты смог блокировать заклинание Волдеморта своей собственной магической силой.

— Фантастика, — недовольно проворчал он, щекоча нос Тедди маком.

— Не ной. Никто ничего не понял из твоего рассказа про Старшую палочку, и это к лучшему. Официальная версия такова: с помощью обычного Эскпеллиармуса ты можешь отражать и отсылать обратно самые мощные заклятия. И это не так уж плохо. Скорее всего, мало кто осмелиться проверять эту теорию.

— Главное, чтобы меня просто оставили в покое. А большего я и не прошу.

— В «Ежедневном пророке» на первой странице очень любопытная статья о вчерашнем погребении, — продолжила Гермиона, протягивая Гарри выпуск.

На первой странице был изображен Гарри с Тедди на коленях, а рядом — Андромеда в своей черной вуали. Заголовок гласил: «Гарри Поттер — на страже вдов и сирот».

— Мне смеяться или плакать? Смотри-ка, Тедди, ты вошел в историю! И как тебе?

В ответ малыш лишь громко чихнул.

— Уж лучше это, чем «Гарри Поттер и его спрятанный сын», — прокомментировал Рон. — По крайней мере, эта дрянь Скитер сдержала свое слово.

— Еще я наткнулась на фантастический пересказ нашего похода в Гринготтс, — лукаво улыбнувшись, заметила Гермиона.

— В очередной раз удивляюсь, зачем людям вечно все преувеличивать! — воскликнул Гарри, подумавший, что его жизнь намного хуже самого дурацкого приключенческого романа.

— У тебя совершенно нет чутья журналиста, — мягко упрекнула его Гермиона. — Людям не интересно читать о том, что дракон даже не заметил, что мы висели у него на спине. А вот описание того, как мы героически сражались с драконом, который плевался огнем и пытался сбросить нас, — уже настоящая сенсация.

— Они знают, что мы там искали? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, замерев с маком в руках.

— Нет, они теряются в догадках. Некоторые предположения очень даже забавны, некоторые — не очень. «Пророк» предполагает, что под Гринготтсом прятался Волдеморт собственной персоной. Так они могут обвинить гоблинов в поддержке его режима.

Мальчишки одновременно недовольно скривились.

— Я очень рада, что новым министром стал именно Кингсли, — попыталась настроить их на лучшее Гермиона. — Он не имеет ничего против других магических существ, и, быть может, в самое ближайшее время что-то изменится.

— Давно уже пора хоть что-то сделать для домашних эльфов, — со смертельно серьезным видом согласно кивнул Рон.

— Не перебарщивай, Рон, — посоветовала ему Гермиона. Но к огромному удовольствию парня, не стала отсаживаться от него.

Продолжая щекотать живот Тедди, Гарри смущенно отвернулся от друзей и уставился на дом. Мысли сами вернулись к Джинни. Передумает ли она когда-нибудь? В голове вертелись ее последние слова: «Если так будет и дальше, я не хочу быть твоей подружкой».

Что делать? Как изменить всё к лучшему? Вспомнилась недавно подаренная Роном книга о женщинах. Куда он ее подевал? Скорее всего, в его комнате. Вряд ли бы Гермиона стала брать подобное чтиво с собой. Значит, она там, где он оставил ее десять месяцев назад. Только он собирался подняться за ней, как заметил выходящих из дома Билла и Чарли: они направлялись к ним.

— Рон, можно с тобой поговорить? — спросил Билл.

— Конечно, — удивленно отозвался тот и поднялся с земли.

Они отошли к дому и принялись разговаривать. Судя по их серьезным лицам, речь шла о чем-то важном.

— Как у вас дела с Джинни? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Гарри раздраженно поморщился, в очередной раз удивляясь наблюдательности своей подруги.

— А что-то должно быть?

— Я заметила, что она избегает тебя, — продолжила она, еще больше ввергая его в пучину уныния.

— У нее ведь траур, неудивительно, что она хочет сейчас побыть с семьей.

Гермиона промолчала, и Гарри понял, что этот ответ ее нисколько не убедил.

— Я не знаю, чего она ждет от меня, — вздохнул он наконец. — Она сердится, а я не знаю, что сказать.

— Думаю, она просто хочет, чтобы ты извинился за то, что не поддержал ее тогда, когда мама не хотела пускать ее в Хогвартс. И что ты ей очень признателен за то, что она сражалась со всеми, и что она была права, когда считала, что ее место именно там.

— Я не могу сказать ей такое. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда увидел ее дуэль с Беллатрисой. Ее ведь могли убить.

— И меня, но это тебя не особенно мучит.

— Но это ведь ты. Ты очень сильная.

— Она тоже, Гарри. Она очень сильна в дуэлях. И два года назад она доказала тебе это в Министерстве.

— Она еще несовершеннолетняя.

— Луна тоже. Но она выдержала заключение в Малфой-мэноре и наравне со всеми сражалась за Хогвартс.

— Это разные вещи, — возразил Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, как бы поскорее закончить этот разговор.

— Единственное различие в том, что ты не влюблен ни в меня, ни в Луну.

На это ему было нечего ответить. Тедди посчитал, что о нем совсем позабыли, и принялся тихо всхлипывать. Гарри тут же взял его на руки.

— Она постоянно находилась под опекой своих шести старших братьев, Гарри, — упорствовала Гермиона. — Ей постоянно приходилось что-то доказывать: чтобы играть в квиддич, чтобы показать всем, что и она чего-то стоит. Ей нужен кто-то, кто не будет постоянно указывать, что ей делать, кто-то, кто будет гордиться ее качествами, а не упрекать в чем-то или чрезмерно оберегать.

— Я так и не делаю, — смутился Гарри.

— Она порвала с Майклом Корнером, потому что он злился на нее за то, что она обыграла его в квиддич. Она порвала с Дином, потому что он постоянно трясся над ней как над чем-то хрупким, — безжалостно напомнила она. — Тебе решать, на что ты готов, чтобы быть с ней.

Гермиона легла на спину и уставилась на небо, оставляя Гарри размышлять над своими словами. Гарри не испытывал особого желания прислушиваться к советам подруги, поэтому принялся очищать пеленки Тедди, тот их опять намочил. Он как раз заканчивал одевать крестника, когда вернулся мрачный Рон. Судя по всему, он пока не собирался рассказывать, что случилось.

Они не проронили больше ни слова, пока миссис Уизли не позвала их к столу.

* * *

К ужину из Министерства вернулись Артур с Перси и коротко рассказали о текущей ситуации.

— Вопрос с нехваткой волшебных палочек почти решен, — облегченно тут же выдал мистер Уизли. Видно было, что этот вопрос сильно его волнует. — Мы получили наводку на тайник с палочками, конфискованными у Министерства. К счастью, они все были подписаны, поэтому мы без проблем вернули их законным владельцам. Остальные, принадлежавшие Пожирателям смерти, или хозяева которых погибли, мы передали Олливандеру — он собирается в ближайшее время вновь открыть свой магазин. Уже завтра ты можешь сходить в Косой переулок, Гермиона.

Гарри вспомнил о палочке Фреда. Интересно, где она теперь? У кого?

— И еще мы связались с поставщиками волшебных палочек из Германии и Франции, чтобы уж точно быть готовыми к новому учебному году, — уточнил Артур.

— Кстати, мистер Уизли, — вмешалась Гермиона, — вчера Кингсли что-то говорил о тайной школе. О чем это он?

— В начале того года, когда некоторым школьникам запретили ехать в Хогвартс из-за их маггловского происхождения, родители решили самостоятельно обучать своих детей. Они предложили взять и других учеников, если кто захочет, слух прошел быстро, и с помощью незаконных порт-ключей школьники были переправлены в условленное место. Так и получилось, что у мистера Брокльхерста оказалось на попечении пятьдесят детей.

— Почему я не могла присоединиться к ним? — возмутилась Джинни.

— Они с нами не связывались, потому что за нами тогда очень пристально следили. Но, в любом случай, ты не смогла бы уйти от тетушки Мюриэль, — отрезал Артур. — Это было бы слишком рискованно, учитывая активную деятельность других членов нашей семьи.

— О да, весь мир может рисковать, а я, конечно, нет.

Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на Гарри, но тот сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил.

Артур посмотрел на Флер и произнес:

— Ваши родители сказали мне, что как только вернутся во Францию, сразу же займутся отправкой на родину всех, кого приютили.

— Делакуры приютили английских волшебников? — удивился Гарри.

— Да, впрочем, их не так много, большинство семей недооценили всю опасность и побоялись покинуть страну. Мистер Делакур предложил свою помощь: разместил беженцев и предоставил им всё необходимое для нормального существования. Мы занялись порт-ключами, а Виктор и Апполин взяли на себя все остальное.

— Во времена войны с Гриндевальдом дедушка делал то же самое, — пожала плечами Флер, будто в этом не было ничего удивительного или неожиданного.

И последним известием Артура была не самая лучшая новость об Охотниках — возникли некоторые трудности с их поимкой.

— Проблема в том, что они действовали не через Министерство, а значит, нет никаких официальных списков с именами. У нас есть только свидетельства тех, кто узнал некоторых. Полагаю, многие из них так и не будут никогда арестованы.

— А разве свидетельских показаний не достаточно? — изумилась Гермиона.

— Они не особо надежны. Нас буквально заваливают анонимными доносами на так называемых Пожирателей смерти, но часть из них или уже в Азкабане, или сражались на нашей стороне. То же самое и с теми, кто активно ратовал за принятие закона о чистоте крови. Мы можем арестовать только работников Министерства. Остальных же, даже если они открыто заявляли о лояльности к существовавшему тогда режиму, мы не имеем права привлечь к ответственности.

— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Потому что правительство, если оно, конечно, законное, не сажает людей только за то, что они высказывают свое мнение, — наставительно ответила ему Гермиона. — Судят только действия, а не слова. Может показаться несправедливым, но наоборот будет еще хуже.

После таких благоразумных слов все приступили к десерту.

* * *

Сразу после ужина Гарри отнес Тедди домой. Андромеда благодарно расцеловала его за то, что он присмотрел за ее внуком в столь трудный период.

— Я очень рада, что ты рядом, — добавила она и, забрав малыша из рук крестного, проворковала: — Ну что, молодой человек, пора ложиться спать.

Вернувшись в «Нору», Гарри попытался поговорить с Джинни, но она постоянно была то с матерью, то с отцом, то с одним из братьев. За весь вечер ему так и не представилась возможность застать ее в одиночестве.

Они собрались ложиться спать. Рон по-прежнему ходил с донельзя озабоченным видом, и Гарри твердо пообещал себе, что прямо сейчас расспросит друга о том, что случилось. Но Рон его опередил, на одном дыхании выпалив:

— Ты не обидишься, если я не поеду с тобой в Хогвартс?

Гарри несколько секунд помолчал и ответил:

— Не мне решать, сдавать тебе ЖАБА или нет.

— Дело, в общем-то, не в этом, — вздохнул Рон, рассеянно застегивая пуговицы пижамы.

— А в чем?

— Мы беспокоимся за Джорджа, — мрачно ответил Рон. — Ему нужно чем-то заняться, а не сидеть вот так.

Джордж стал совершенно неузнаваемым: казалось, он даже не осознавал, что происходит вокруг. Остальные же наоборот пытались облегчить боль, занимаясь повседневными делами: мистер Уизли и Перси буквально ночевали на работе в Министерстве, Молли всячески поддерживала Андромеду и помогала Гарри управляться с Тедди. Билл и Чарли сосредоточились на восстановлении Хогвартса, а Рон пытался шутить, чтобы совсем не пасть духом. А Джинни без споров выполняла всю домашнюю работу, который нагружала ее миссис Уизли.

— Ты будешь помогать ему, — догадался Гарри.

— Билли и Чарли решили, что я — лучшая для этого кандидатура, — кивнул Рон. — И мы посчитали, что работа в магазине — единственное, что может вытащить Джорджа из этой апатии.

— Мне тоже так кажется. Ты еще сомневаешься или уже твердо решил?

— Решил. В любом случае, я все равно не хотел возвращаться в Хогвартс. Я только боюсь, что на это скажет Гермиона.

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся: он тоже опасался реакции подруги, так что подбодрить Рона не мог.

* * *

Утром Гарри и Рон вместе спустились на кухню, где Гермиона одиноко ковыряла вилкой в тарелке. Оставив влюбленных наедине, Гарри пошел в ванную умываться. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Гермиона уже ушла, Рон заканчивал свой завтрак, а Джинни пила чай. Когда та подошла к умывальнику, чтобы помыть чашку, Гарри быстро наклонился к Рону и прошептал:

— Ну что?

— Сказала, что доверяет моему мнению. И раз я решил, что так будет лучше для меня и Джорджа, то так тому и быть, — явно облегченно выдохнул тот.

Гарри, конечно, обрадовался за друга, но его тоже ждал нелегкий разговор с Джинни, и от одной мысли о нем становилось плохо.

— Что у вас уже за тайны? — поинтересовалась Джинни, возвращаясь к столу.

— Я решил помогать Джорджу в магазине и не возвращаться в школу в этом году.

Джинни удивленно приподняла бровь:

— Ты уже рассказал это маме?

— Нет еще.

— Удачи тогда! — иронично пожелала она и, даже не взглянув на Гарри, вышла из кухни.

— Спасибо, что предложила помочь, — проворчал ей вслед Рон.

Гарри посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Джинни и подумал, что не только ему досталось от своенравной гриффиндорке.

* * *

Они маялись бездельем в гостиной, когда появилась Гермиона и предложила:

— Хотите со мной в Косой переулок? Хочу купить себе волшебную палочку.

Гарри и Рон тут же радостно согласились, а Джинни колебалась.

— Тебе не помешало бы проветриться, — настойчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Уверена, твоя мама не будет против.

Джинни коротко взглянула на диван, где ее дожидалась гора одежды для глажки и позволила себя убедить. Гермиона убежала уговаривать миссис Уизли. Спустя десять минут они уже выходили из камина в «Дырявом котле».

Они прошли сквозь стену и на мгновение остановились, любуясь открывшейся им картиной. По сравнению с прошлым разом изменения были значительные. Большая часть магазинов снова была открыта, хотя не все полки, как раньше, могли похвастаться большим выбором товаров. По узким улочкам прогуливались волшебники — они шутили, смеялись и просто болтали.

Улыбнувшись, ребята присоединилась к этой разношерстной толпе. Многие незнакомцы окликали их, просто чтобы поделиться хорошим настроением, а когда узнавали Гарри, их радость сменялась восхищением. Гарри даже начал вести счет бесконечным поздравлениям, похлопываниям по спине и предложениям пропустить в баре пару стаканчиков чего-нибудь крепкого. Ему едва удалось избежать еще большего внимания: один энтузиаст собирался поднять его на плечи и торжественно пронести по улице.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — прошептал ему Рон. — Теперь тебе больше не придется платить за выпивку.

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и подумал, сможет ли он когда-нибудь спокойно пройтись по улицам, не привлекая к себе такого внимания. Наконец, они подошли к магазину Олливандера. Тянущаяся оттуда толпа поражала воображение своей длиной. Видимо, все те, кто потеряли и сломали свои палочки, пришли сегодня за новой. Гарри с друзьями встали в конец очереди и принялись терпеливо ждать.

— Да это же Гарри Поттер! — воскликнула стоящая прямо перед ними женщина. — О, спасибо вам за то, что сделали.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо произнес Гарри.

— Вам тоже нужна палочка? Тогда проходите вперед, прошу вас. Мы вам многим обязаны.

— Вообще-то, это моей подруге…

— Большое спасибо, — прервал его Рон, подталкивая друга в спину.

И они начали пробираться через толпу. Никто не стал их останавливать или возмущаться. Не прошло и минуты, как они оказались перед дверью магазина.

— До чего же там много людей, — выдохнула Гермиона. — Мы бы простояли до самой ночи. Идешь, Рон?

Она пропустила вперед Рона и захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом у Гарри и Джинни. Гарри быстро сообразил, в чем дело, и, взяв девушку под руку, отвел в сторону — в узкий переулок, отделявший один магазин от другого.

Джинни прожгла его недовольным взглядом, она была совсем не в восторге, оставшись с ним наедине.

— Джинни… — начал Гарри.

Та развернулась и собралась уходить, но он вовремя схватил ее за руку.

— Подожди, Джинни! Я извиняюсь.

— За что? — сухо спросила та.

Гарри вдохнул и решил довериться Гермионе. Когда речь заходила о женской психологии, он не мог похвастаться ничем. Сегодня утром он нашел ту самую книгу, которую ему подарил Рон, и пролистал ее в поисках подходящих формулировок.

— Я извиняюсь за то, что не сразу поверил, что твое место в Хогвартсе, — на одном дыхании выпалил он.

Впервые за последние три дня Джинни посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Я… я понял, что не имел права решать за тебя.

Она пристально смотрела на него, и в какое-то мгновение он подумал, что она не поверит в его искренность. Но Джинни резко бросилась ему на шею и жарко поцеловала. Гарри с облегчением собирался обнять ее, но девушка отстранилась и шепетом призналась:

— Знаешь, ты первый, кто мне говорит такое.

Он не успел ничего ответить, как она вновь поцеловала его.

 * * *

Несколько мгновений они просто стояли обнявшись, будто хотели запечатлеть этот момент навсегда. Гарри опасался, что и здесь к ним будут приставать, поэтому предложил прогуляться по грунтовой дорожке за магазинами — там им вряд ли кто-нибудь помешает.

Они обходили Гринготтс, когда на Гарри бросилось что-то маленькое, но юркое. Однако Гарри быстро среагировал: отпрыгнул в сторону, отодвинул Джинни себе за спину и достал волшебную палочку.

— Крюкохват! — узнал он нападавшего.

— Поймался, вор!

— Я не вор!

Джинни тем временем вышла из-за его спины и, не удержавшись, стукнула его маленьким кулачком в бок. Гарри подумывал отодвинуть ее назад, но решил, что сразу с двумя противниками не справится. Сначала следовало разобраться с гоблином.

— Ты первый нарушил наш договор! — пошел в наступление Гарри. — Прихватил меч и сбежал в самый ответственный момент. Я действительно собирался отдать его тебе потом, — с апломбом заверил его он.

— Ложь! Ты заколдовал его так, чтобы он исчез!

— Вовсе нет! — возвратил Гарри, еще больше распаляясь. — Понятия не имею, почему он исчез. Зато мы едва не погибли из-за тебя!

— Ты мне еще за это заплатишь, — выплюнул Крюкохват и собрался уходить.

— Стойте на месте, — приказал Джинни, направляя на гоблина палочку.

— Скажи своей самке не вмешиваться в мужские дела, — высокомерно произнес Крюкохват.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить. На гоблина налетела бешеная стая летучих мышей. Джинни схватила Гарри за руку, и они быстро побежали между домами, отрываясь от возможного преследования.

— Спасибо, — пропыхтел Гарри, когда они выбежали в Косой переулок.

— Прекрати строить из себя доблестного рыцаря, иначе в следующий раз летучие мыши нападут на тебя.

— Постараюсь не забыть, — заверил Гарри и, вспомнив о ночных создания, поморщился.

— Думаешь, Рон и Гермиона еще у Олливандера? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Понятия не имею. В любом случае, уверен, они будут не особо рады нашей компании.

В их разговор самым наглым образом смешался высокий мужчина с блокнотом в руках.

— Мистер Поттер, не согласитесь ли ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Нет, — быстро отрезал тот. — Я спешу.

Гарри обошел его и поспешил поскорее уйти подальше.

— Хочешь я его заколдую? — предложила Джинни.

— Нет, спасибо. А то пойдут всякие слухи…

— Тогда пора возвращаться.

— О да, уж лучше чрезмерная опека твоей матери, чем это!

— Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но согласна. Побыстрее бы вернуться в Хогвартс, — мечтательно вздохнула Джинни.

 * * *

Молли, видимо, совсем замоталась или же просто беспокоилась за моральный облик своей дочери, потому что послала Джинни вместе с Гарри развешивать в саду постиранное белье. Первым делом они повесили большую белую простынь, отгораживаясь ото всех. А дальше дело пошло веселее, чем можно было ожидать от такого скучного занятия, как развешивание белья.

Гермиона и Рон вернулись к полудню. Вид у обоих был донельзя довольный, поэтому Гарри решил, что они сполна воспользовались своим уединением.

Ребята быстро перекусили, Гарри, Джинни и Гермиона тут же принялись убирать со стола, а Рон присел рядом с Джорджем.

— Все уже открылись в Косом переулке, — заметил он. — Пора то же самое сделать и с твоим магазином. Скажем, сегодня через пару часов.

— Весельчаков больше нет.

— Фред отдал много сил этому магазину. Я не собираюсь бросить его только потому, что ты сдался.

— Тебя это не касается. Это мой магазин.

— И Фреда. Может, ты его близнец, но я его брат. Не хочу, чтобы бесследно исчезло то последнее, что напоминает о нем.

Все на кухне замерли. Молли совсем позабыла о посуде, которую мыла с помощью волшебной палочки, и вода в умывальнике потекла через край. Но никто на это не обратил никакого внимания.

— Рон прав, Джордж, — вмешался Чарли, все еще доедающий свои тосты. — Лучший способ отдать Фреду должное — это продолжать заниматься магазином. Я пойду с вами.

Он поднялся и положил руку на плечо брату. Несколько секунд Джордж молчал, пока наконец не поднял голову и не прошептал:

— Не знаю, хватит ли мне сил.

— Ты не один, — с любовью произнес Чарли. — Мы все с тобой. Вся наша семья с тобой.

Рон помог брату подняться, и они вместе направились к камину.


	4. Угадай, кто придёт к обеду?

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998: Битва за Хогвартс

 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 6 мая — 18 августа 1998

 

Рон, Чарли и Джордж исчезли в изумрудном пламени камина. Миссис Уизли судорожно всхлипнула и разрыдалась. Джинни поспешила ее обнять, а Гермиона бросилась к умывальнику и перекрыла кран, останавливая дальнейшее затопление кухни, которая в итоге оказалась в настолько плачевном состоянии, что для полной уборки помещения понадобилась помощь Гарри.

Спустя пару часов Гермиона отправилась по каминной сети за «покупками», а Гарри по уже сложившейся традиции переместился к Андромеде. Миссис Тонкс с радостью разрешила ему забрать Тедди в «Нору», потому что сама собиралась в Министерство по каким-то административным делам. Гарри подумал, что присутствие Тедди благотворно сказывается не только на нем, но и на миссис Уизли. Поэтому, чем больше времени они будут проводить вместе, тем лучше. До самого обеда они гуляли с малышом в окрестностях «Норы». Тедди с восхищением смотрел по сторонам, радостно смеялся и тянул ко всему ручки. Цвет его глаз при этом менялся почти каждую минуту.

К обеду вернулись Чарли, Рон и Джордж. Взгляд последнего стал более осмысленным, из него исчезло выражение безысходности и пустоты. Конечно, еще было далеко до вечно безоблачного настроения, в котором он пребывал раньше. Но прогресс был уже налицо — Джордж стал прислушиваться к разговорам вокруг и иногда даже что-то говорил сам. Такие улучшения не могли не радовать всё семейство Уизли.

Неожиданные новости пришли от Гермионы. Она объявила, что через день уезжает.

— Но куда ты собираешься? — забеспокоилась миссис Уизли. — Это ведь и твой дом.

Она посмотрела на своего младшего сына так, будто это он виноват в поспешном побеге Гермионы. Но, судя по не менее удивленному лицу Рона, он тоже впервые об этом слышал.

— Мне нужно найти родителей, — пояснила Гермиона. — Я уже купила билеты на самолет. Меня не будет всего несколько дней. Вы не против, если Живоглот еще немного поживет здесь? Я сразу заберу его, как только привезу родителей, и всё лето проведу с семьей.

Рон не выглядел особо радостным, но от комментариев пока воздержался. После обеда между ними состоялся долгий разговор, который всё более-менее прояснил.

— Она сказала, что мы можем встречаться вечером, когда у меня закончится рабочий день в магазине, — поделился новостями Рон, когда глубоко за полночь они с Гарри ложились спать. — Большой плюс быть волшебником — можно забыть о такой проблеме, как большие расстояния.

— Это хорошо, — согласился Гарри. И почему он был уверен, что с началом учебного года такие встречи станут очень редкими?

 * * *

Несколько следующих дней Гарри и Джинни были предоставлены сами себе. Гермиона улетела в Астралию, Молли с головой окунулась в помощь попавшим в беду волшебникам, Билл вернулся на работу в Гринготтс. Рон, Чарли и Джордж дни напролет проводили в магазине приколов, а мистер Уизли с Перси пропадал в Министерстве.

Время от времени у Джинни случались приступы депрессии. В такие моменты Гарри старался быть нежным и внимательным. Он понял, что сейчас как никогда раньше нужно больше времени проводить с ней, отвлекая от печальных мыслей. Он старался нагружать ее разной работой — чем угодно, лишь бы не оставалось времени на размышления. Утром они вместе работали по дому: делали покупки, убирались и готовили. Каждый день выходили погулять, а пару раз даже заходили на работу к Рону. В городе Гарри приходилось маскироваться, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Иногда они брали с собой на прогулки Тедди, а вечером относили его назад, к бабушке.

Гарри решил, что давно уже пора официально сдать экзамен на аппарацию, благо в этом году он успел неплохо потренироваться. Неудивительно, что сдать он смог с первого раза.

Каждый день Гарри получал больше дюжины писем, и Джинни всячески помогала ему разбираться с корреспонденцией. На многочисленные поздравления он никогда не отвечал, потому что не хотел создавать очередной фан-клуб имени себя любимого. Просьбы об автографах сразу отправлялись в камин — еще свежи были воспоминания о долгих вечерах с Локхартом на втором курсе. Запросы на интервью Гарри встречал твердым отказом — после общения с Ритой Скитер он как-то охладел к подобным мероприятиям.

В начале июля Гермиона, вернувшаяся недавно из Австралии, вместе с родителями пришла в «Нору» на ужин. Чета Грейнджеров сразу же поблагодарила Молли за то, что она присмотрела за их дочерью, пока они отдыхали за границей. Миссис Уизли немного скованно отмахнулась, заявив, что всегда рада помочь, и быстро перешла к менее опасной теме — самой поездке. Они обсудили кенгуру, аборигенов и прочие туристические прелести Австралии.

На следующий день Джинни объявила, что ей нужно пройтись по магазинам, и Гарри, конечно же, вызвался ее сопровождать. Первым делом они отправились в банк, чтобы снять со счета немного денег. Подходя к дверям Гринготтса, Гарри внезапно ощутил, как от волнения у него подгибаются ноги: а вдруг он столкнется к Крюкохватом или — не дай Мерлин — гоблины узнают в нем того самого наглеца, который обворовал такое уважаемое заведение? Он как в воду глядел: открытой враждебности сотрудники банка не проявляли, но смотрели с явным подозрением. Что уж говорить о том, что к сейфу его провожали целых три гоблина. Под таким же пристальным надзором он наполнил кошелек золотом и, наконец, к обоюдному облегчению сторон вышел на улицу.

— Когда-нибудь ты все-таки расскажешь мне, как вы вляпались в эту авантюру, — покачала головой Джинни. Она ждала его у дверей банка, но только слепой не заметил бы, как двое охранников сопровождали Гарри до самого выхода.

— Как-нибудь, — пробурчал тот. Признаться, ему было обидно, что гоблины вели себя с ним, как с вором. Хотя следовало, конечно, признать, что опасения их были отнюдь не беспочвенными.

Они проходили мимо магазина домашних питомцев. И Джинни уставилась на витрину, за которой в клетке сидела красивая пятнистая сова.

— Какая красивая, — прошептала она, разглядывая птицу.

— Хочешь?

— Я думала подарить ее тебе. У тебя ведь теперь некому относить письма.

— Пока не к спеху, — покачал головой Гарри, подумав, что ни одна сова не сможет заменить ему Хедвиг.

Но потом он вспомнил, что совсем скоро уедет в Хогвартс и больше не сможет так часто общаться с Тедди. А если бы у него была сова, он мог бы переписываться с Андромедой, чтобы быть в курсе последних новостей о крестнике.

— Ты права. Сова мне не помешает.

Расплатившись за птицу, Джинни сразу потащила Гарри по магазинам — покупать то, что она запланировала заранее. Витрина магазина «Все для квиддича» заворожила обоих: за стеклом проецировалась картинка самой последней модели гоночной метлы.

— «Великий полководец», — прочитала Джинни на древке. — Чудесно!

— Посмотрим?

Они молча восхищались презентацией метлы: у нее были изящные линии, а посеребренные прутья лежали один к одному. Согласно таблице технических данных, эта модель представляла собой сплав всех последних инноваций, что давало ей невероятно быстрое ускорение и маневренность. Про удобство игроков тоже не забыли: встроенный Импервиус значительно облегчал полет, позволяя «играть даже во время торнадо — и ни одна дождевая капля не коснется вас!»

Гарри вспомнил, что теперь у него нет метлы. А значит, если он хочет по-прежнему играть в Хогвартсе за свою квиддичную команду, то придется в ближайшее время покупать новую. Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он вспомнил, как именно потерял подарок Сириуса. Но что поделаешь — новой совой он уже обзавелся, теперь пришел черед метлы.

Гарри задумался, так ли сильно ему нужен именно «Великий полководец». Это была очень дорогая модель. Впрочем, не в деньгах дело. Несколько минут он мысленно взвешивал все «за» и «против» и все-таки остановился на последней модели «Молнии». Ведь когда-то именно это метла стала для него самым дорогим и прекрасным подарком в жизни. Так что, как бы то ни было — она навсегда останется чем-то особенным.

* * *

В начале третьей недели июля в «Нору» из Хогвартса прилетели три совы: для Гарри, Рона и Джинни. В письмах было сказано, что их приглашают для сдачи экзаменов за прошедший год. Для подготовки к ним школа откроет свои двери для всех желающих с первого августа. Каждое послание было подписано именем Аристота Броклхеста, директора Хогвартса.

— Кто это? — спросил Гарри, удивившись, что этот пост достался не профессору Макгонагалл.

— Отец Мэнди, — пояснила Джинни. — Она с твоего потока — Рейвенкло. Именно Броклхертс занимался той самой тайной школой. Думаю, я соглашусь сдать экзамены. Мам, я же могу вернуться в Хогвартс через десять дней?

— Конечно, милая, если хочешь, — слегка удивленно отозвалась Молли.

— Но… — озадаченно начал Гарри.

— Гарри, неужели ты не понимаешь? Если я сейчас сдам экзамены, то буду на седьмом курсе, как и ты.

Пришлось признать, что это стоило четырехнедельной разлуки.

— Мальчики, а почему бы вам не сделать то же самое? — спросила миссис Уизли. — Сдали бы ЖАБА в следующем месяце.

Джинни окинула мать недовольным взглядом.

— Я никогда не успею повторить весь материал за месяц, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Но, Гарри, уверена, твоя природная магия позволит тебе…

— Миссис Уизли, у меня нет ни единого шанса сдать теорию.

— А ты, Рон? — переключилась на другую жертву Молли. — Тебе не помешало бы получить диплом. Уверена, Гермиона поступит так же. Разве ты не хочешь учиться вместе с ней?

Последний аргумент, видимо, немного поколебал былую уверенность Рона, но он бросил короткий взгляд на Джорджа и твердо ответил:

— Нет, в магазине я принесу больше пользы.

Молли собралась возразить, но проследила за взглядом сына и промолчала.

В любом случае, Гермиона не собиралась возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году. Она решила заниматься самостоятельно и сдать экзамены досрочно, когда подготовится к ним.

 * * *

Накануне отъезда Джинни отмечали восемнадцатилетие Гарри. Даже Джордж сделал небольшое усилие и присоединился к общему празднованию — он вымученно улыбался и даже пропел несколько строк поздравительной песни. На следующий день Гарри вместе с мистером и миссис Уизли проводил Джинни на вокзал Кингз-Кросс. Гриффиндорка проявила чудеса хитрости и, в конечном счете, заручилась его обещанием писать не меньше двух раз в неделю.

Печальное расставание с девушкой и удручающе знакомый вид вокзала, на котором совсем недавно он разговаривал с Дамблдором, подействовали на Гарри не самым лучшим образом — унылые мысли завладели им. Даже Тедди не удалось вернуть своему крестному хорошее расположение духа. Пришлось признать, что с пятимесячным ребенком, к сожалению, особо не поговоришь.

Молли было тяжело видеть Гарри в таком состоянии, поэтому она попыталась переключить его внимание на насущное — поинтересовалась, нет ли у него каких-либо неотложных дел или, быть может, ему нужно повидаться с кем-нибудь.

— Миссис Уизли, — неожиданно вспомнил Гарри, — а что случилось с телом Снейпа?

— Полагаю, его сразу же отправили семье — так поступили со всеми погибшими Пожирателями смерти.

— Он на самом деле не Пожиратель! — возмутился Гарри.

— Но всё выглядело именно так, — пожала плечами Молли и, подумав немного, добавила: — Хотя не думаю, что его родители еще живы. Пошли сову профессору Макгонагалл, уверена, она знает, как с ним поступили.

Ответ на его письмо пришлось очень быстро, Гарри даже удивился такой поразительной скорости.

_«Дорогой мистер Поттер!_

_Признаться, я немного удивлена вашим вопросом, но надеюсь, ваш интерес продиктован чем угодно, только не местью. Мы все были глубоко опечалены, узнав о предательстве профессора Снейпа, и шокированы тем, как сильно профессор Дамблдор ошибался на его счет. Однако, как бы то ни было, Северус Снейп мертв, и сейчас у нас и без того хватает дел, чтобы еще и предаваться сожалениям или горечи несбывшегося._

_Но, тем не менее, я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Ввиду того, что у профессора Снейпа не осталось в живых никаких родственников, его погребением занимался профессор Слагхорн — как бывший декан его факультета. Советую вам обратиться к нему напрямую, если вы все еще желаете знать подробности._

_Надеюсь увидеть вас первого сентября в добром здравии,_

_Минерва Макгонагалл,_

_Заместитель директора школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»._

Это письмо дало Гарри много пищи для размышлений. Только сейчас он осознал, как невероятно трудно будет уверить общественность в невиновности Снейпа и уж тем более доказать, что он сражался против Волдеморта. Немногие знали, что именно Снейп убил Дамблдора. В памяти волшебников он по-прежнему остался директором Хогвартса, который запретил магглорожденным обучаться в школе и позволил брату и сестре Кэрроу учить их детей. Гарри понимал, что восстановление его доброго имени должно исходить в первую очередь от Министерства, поэтому он обратился к Артуру Уизли с просьбой организовать встречу с министром. Несмотря на тотальную занятость, через два дня Кингсли нашел время между двумя официальными встречами, чтобы поговорить с ним.

Гарри подробно объяснил министру, почему Снейп вынужден был убить Дамблдора и заверил его, что профессор только притворялся Пожирателем смерти, чтобы эффективнее помогать Ордену Феникса в борьбе против Волдеморта. Также он подчеркнул, что Снейп защитил Луну и Джинни от Кэрроу, когда самолично назначил им наказание в своем кабинете за кражу меча Гриффиндора. И под конец вспомнил случай с тем же мечом, который Снейп передал ему на озере.

— Могу я узнать, откуда ты это все знаешь? — выслушав сбивчивый рассказ, спросил Шеклболт.

— Перед смертью он оставил мне свои воспоминания. Вы можете спросить у портрета Дамблдора, он подтвердит мои слова.

Министр на мгновение задумался и, наконец, ответил:

— Я тебе верю, но сейчас у меня есть более приоритетные задачи.

— Мистер Шеклболт… — начал Гарри.

— Гарри, в самое ближайшее время я должен обеспечить всех беженцев волшебными палочками и жильем. Я должен узнать, что именно случилось с теми, кто скрывался в других странах, и почему они до сих пор не вышли на связь. Я должен перечислить семьям погибших компенсации за предоставленный ущерб. Я должен объявить общественности, что отныне Азкабан перестал быть местом, охраняемым дементорами, и удостовериться, что эти существа не смогут свободно перемещаться по населенным местам, чтобы причинить вред кому бы то ни было. Я должен проследить за тем, что все судебные дела над сторонниками режима Сам-Знаешь-Кого идут по закону. Я должен перепроверить каждого сотрудника Министерства, чтобы вычислить всех, кто лояльно относился или относится к предыдущему режиму. Таким образом, полагаю, вполне ясно, что Снейп может подождать.

— Понимаю, — разочарованно кивнул Гарри.

— Вот и хорошо. Кстати, я хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что. Чем ты собираешься заниматься после сдачи ЖАБА?

— Я пока еще об этом не думал.

— Профессор Макгонагалл говорила, что ты хотел стать аврором. Не передумал еще?

— Думаете, это хорошая идея? Я хочу сказать, что уже ведь нет темных магов, которых нужно ловить.

— Волдеморт не был единственным. Быть может, у других не такой масштаб, да и амбиций поменьше, но тем не менее они приносят нам некоторые проблемы. Регулярно находятся жадные до славы, денег или власти волшебники, верящие, что темная магия — идеальное средство для достижения их целей. И тогда вмешиваемся мы. Впрочем, в последнее время среди авроров появились опасные настроения, так что я начинаю думать, что нам не помешает в команде человек, обладающий устойчивыми моральными нормами. Кто-то, кто сможет время от времени напоминать, что некоторые законопроекты, если они аморальны или бесчеловечны, не следует принимать. Разумеется, ты тоже совершаешь ошибки, как и все мы, но, по крайней мере, в твоей порядочности у нас нет причин сомневаться.

Гарри подумал, что бы сказал Шеклболт, если бы узнал, что в Гринготтс он проник, воспользовавшись Империусом, или если бы Макгонагалл рассказала, как он бросался Круциатусами в Амикуса Кэрроу.

— Не думаю, что мое присутствие в Аврорате что-либо изменит, — скептично заметил он.

— Я уверен в обратном. Определенные люди, если поставить их на нужные места, могут существенно изменить положение вещей и помочь мне в искоренении коррупции, которая порочит честь Министерства.

— Вы и вправду рассчитываете на меня в этом деле? — не смог скрыть своего изумления Гарри.

— Если ты по-прежнему захочешь стать аврором, то тебя ждет быстрая карьера благодаря твоим нынешним заслугам и подвигам. И именно поэтому ты сможешь как-то повлиять на неокрепшие умы новых рекрутов. Я, со своей стороны, сделаю все возможное, чтобы исправить ситуацию среди наших ветеранов.

— Я подумаю.

— Хорошо. Но не забудь, что тогда тебе придется сдать не менее пяти ЖАБА с отметкой «превосходно».

— И никаких льгот, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Какую бы профессию ты ни выбрал, ты всегда будешь примером. Ты всегда будешь человеком, которого знает каждый ребенок и которым все восхищаются. Это великая честь, но также и большая ответственность.

— Получается, никто не позволит мне забыть, что я — Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

— Безусловно, для магического мира ты навсегда останешься Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, — сочувствующе улыбнулся Кингсли.

Разговор с министром привел Гарри в замешательство, поэтому он решил попросить совета у Гермионы. Благо, несмотря на подготовку к экзаменам, она раз в неделю навещала их.

— Превосходно! — обрадовалась та, услышав рассказ друга. — Я знала, что Кингсли встряхнет как следует этих упертых традиционалистов. Нужно будет обсудить с ним идею ГАВНЭ. Знаешь, Гарри, я тут подумала и решила: если сдам ЖАБА, обязательно попробую получить место в отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. Зло нужно вырывать с корнем.

— Эм… да, хорошая идея, — без особой радости в голосе согласился Гарри. Честно говоря, он все еще пребывал в легком шоке от того, что, похоже, никого не интересует судьба и честное имя Снейпа.

Даже Рон и тот больше поддерживал его начинания, пусть и довольно сдержанно. Оказалось, Гарри недооценивал свою подругу. Как обычно, у Гермионы всегда было готово решение почти любой проблемы:

— Ты слышал, что Ли позвали работать на радио ВВС? Он ведет передачу «Угадай, кто придёт к обеду?» В качестве гостей там, как правило, выступают различные известные личности. Уверена, карьера Ли может пойти в гору, если ты согласишься прийти к нему на передачу. А ты, тем временем, сможешь рассказать общественности то, что хочешь.

— Гермиона! — радостно подпрыгнул Гарри и закружил ее в танце. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты — гений?

— Рон частенько напоминает, — довольно улыбнулась та.

 * * *

Гарри решил связаться с Ли, не откладывая, и изложить ему суть проблемы. Джордан почти сразу же согласился, сильно обрадовавшись такому шикарному подарку, и не медля пригласил его в студию. Они вместе обсудили все темы, которые собрались затрагивать в передаче. Ли сразу же сказал, что некоторые моменты нужно будет уточнить, чтобы избежать непредвиденных проблем во время эфира.

— Гарри, ты знаешь, что именно Снейп заклинанием отрезал ухо Джорджу? Ты действительно хочешь говорить о нем?

— Он просто пытался защитить его, — заверил товарища Гарри, — но в путанице промахнулся. Думаешь, я стал бы защищать его, если бы не был уверен?

— Это моя работа — всё проверять.

Они решили выйти в эфир на следующей неделе — до возвращения Гарри в Хогвартс.

Наконец, день настал, и на подкашивающихся ногах Гарри плюхнулся в кресло напротив Ли. Тот запустил начальный ролик программы, подмигнул ему и начал:

— Дамы и господа, мальчики и девочки, в эфире программа «Угадай, кто придёт к обеду?». Сегодня великий день, потому что своим присутствием нас почтил всем известный, прекрасный, наш спаситель, великий Гарри Потерррррр! Привет, Гарри.

— Привет, Ли, — не своим от волнения голосом произнес Гарри.

— Гарри, вы стали известным еще в годовалом возрасте. Вас прозвали Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Переступив порог Хогвартса, вы тут же стали самым юным ловцом за всю историю школы. Вы выиграли в Турнире Трех Волшебников, будучи четвертым чемпионом, что стало беспрецедентным случаем. Вы первым предупредили всех о возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого и настойчиво пытались убедить в этом магическое общество. И все это несмотря на нелицеприятные статьи в газетах и открытое недовольство Министерства. Вы основали в Хогвартсе первую группу сопротивления, известную также, как «Армия Дамблдора». И, наконец, больше года вы были Нежелательным лицом №1, пока не столкнулись один на один с Сами-Знаете-Кем и не одержали победу. Гарри, расскажите нам, почему именно вы?

— А… э… — пробормотал Гарри, совершенно сбитый с толку внезапностью вопроса и его формулировкой. — Ну, так вышло случайно. Как-то одно за одним…

— Дамы и господа, позвольте заявить: наш герой еще отличается и невероятной скромностью. Что ж, позвольте задать вам вопрос, волнующий едва ли не каждого волшебника. Гарри Поттер, куда вы пропали несколько месяцев назад вместе с Роном Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер?

— Прежде чем выйти один на один с Волдемортом, нам нужно было кое-что сделать. Именно поэтому мы постоянно перемещались по стране. К тому же, не хотелось пересекаться с людьми из Министерства.

— А можно поподробней?

— К сожалению, не могу. Это касается некоторых темных ритуалов, совершенных Волдемортом. Лично я не имею ни малейшего желания узнавать о них поближе, — покачал головой Гарри и вздрогнул, подумав о том, что столько лет был сам хранилищем для одной частички темной души.

— Что ж, этой темы мы больше не будем касаться. Поверьте мне, я собственными глазам сейчас видел выражение лица Гарри, когда мы заговорили об этом, и, честно говоря, не хочу видеть его впредь. Оставим темную магию другим. Признаюсь, следующий вопрос мне несколько неудобно задавать. Но, Гарри Поттер, перед многочисленными свидетелями вы смогли отразить Аваду Кедавру Сами-Знаете-Кого простым Экспеллиармусом. Как вы можете объяснить нам это чудо?

— Чуда не было. Лишь один их защитных обрядов, совершенных моей матерью — Лили Поттер, — охотно пояснил Гарри. Он заранее продумал, как будет отвечать на этот вопрос: ни к чему широкому кругу лиц знать о хоркруксах или Дарах Смерти. — Она заплатила за мою защиту собственной жизнью, за что я ей бесконечно признателен.

— Значит, и в самый первый раз вашей встречи с Сами-Знаете-Кем произошло то же самое? Благодаря материнской защите вам удалось выжить?

— Совершенно верно.

— А три месяца назад вы его победили с помощью этой же защиты?

— Я никого не побеждал. Защита моей мамы не только оберегала меня, но и посылала обратно смертельные проклятия, направленные в меня. Волдеморт стал жертвой собственного заклинания.

— Как и в первый раз?

— Да.

— Но как ему тогда удалось вернуться четыре года назад? Сможет ли он вернуться еще раз?

— Нет, это невозможно. Семнадцать лет назад он не умер на самом деле, сейчас же все совершенно наоборот.

— Правильно ли я понимаю: в тот вечер, когда он убил ваших родителей, именно этот ритуал темной магии, о котором вы не хотите говорить, спас его от окончательного развоплощения, верно?

— Вы правы. Но вместе с Роном и Гермионой мы его, так скажем, деактивировали, и теперь Волдеморт умер навсегда. Хочу добавить, что в этом нам очень сильно помогли профессор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп.

— Профессор Снейп? Тот самый, который запретил магглорожденным учиться в Хогвартсе? Тот самый, что так хорошо поладил с приспешниками Волдеморта и безнаказанно разрешал им использовать на бунтующих детях Круциатусы? Тот самый, чья роль в первой магической войне до сих пор вызывает сомнения? Тот самый, кто постоянно измывался над вами во время вашего ученичества в школе?

— Да, — скривившись, признал Гарри. Он вполне бы обошелся сейчас без красноречия Ли. — Признаю, что не особо любил его, и он отвечал мне тем же. Но я более чем уверен в его непоколебимой верности и помощи профессору Дамблдору в борьбе с Волдемортом. Он был шпионом в стане Пожирателей смерти и вынужден был выдать себя, чтобы мы смогли победить. И если бы не его вмешательство, то Волдеморт смог бы вернуться когда-нибудь. Так что я хотел бы публично выразить ему свою благодарность за всю ту помощь, что он мне оказывал. Помощь, за которую он заплатил собственной жизнью и репутацией.

— Репутацией, которую вы сейчас пытаетесь обелить.

— Я считаю, что это будет справедливо.

— В вашем монологе я почувствовал восхищение профессором Дамблдором. В этом году вышла многим известная книга, открывающая нам всю правду об этом знаменитом человеке. Вы ее читали?

— Если вы имеете в виду тот сборник сплетен под названием «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора», то да — я прочитал несколько страниц. И сразу понял, насколько это творение далеко от правды.

— Значит, все, что описано в этой книге — ложь?

— Еще давным-давно я проникся к профессору Дамблдору уважением, потому что он стал моим проводником в магическом мире, моим наставником. Мне представилась возможность узнать о его жизни больше, и теперь мое восхищение им только возросло. Все мы совершаем в молодости ошибки, и я считаю, что их можно простить, хотя сам профессор так и не смог это сделать. Я благодарен ему за все то, что он делал для блага нашего общества, и мне невероятно отвратительна мысль о том, что одна так называемая журналистка посмела очернить его имя, особенно после его смерти.

— Смотрю, вы не особо доброжелательно относитесь к Рите Скитер.

— Доброжелательность никогда не имела к этому человеку никакого отношения, — резко произнес Гарри.

Ли весело подмигнул ему и продолжил:

— Вернемся к вашему сражению с Сами-Знаете-Кем. Почему на смертельное заклятие вы ответили простым Экспеллиармусом?

— Я предпочитаю использовать только защитные заклинания, особенно когда зол.

— Учитывая последствия от вашего Разоружающего, я постараюсь никогда не злить вас, — улыбнулся Ли. — Могу я узнать, что вы сделали с той самой палочкой?

— Уничтожил, — легко солгал Гарри.

— Те, кто присутствовал при этой дуэли, поняли, что эта палочка была особенной. Когда-то она принадлежала Альбусу Дамблдору и Геллерту Гриндевальду.

— Еще одна причина уничтожить ее, не так ли?

— Как скажете. Что ж, на часах без пяти девять, и наша программа подходит к концу. Последний вопрос. Какие у вас планы на будущее, Гарри?

— Вернуться в Хогвартс, закончить седьмой курс и получить ЖАБА.

— А дальше?

— Если наберу достаточно баллов, попробую поступить в Академию авроров.

— Думаю не ошибусь, если предположу, что все волшебники, слушающие сейчас нас, вздохнули облегченно, узнав, что вы и дальше продолжите защищать нас. Уверен, они желают вам удачи!

— Спасибо. Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

— На этом очередном проявлении скромности от нашего героя, пожалуй, закончим. Быть может, вы хотите что-нибудь сказать нашим слушателям?

— Да, я хотел бы поблагодарить всех волшебников, которые продолжали сражаться с Волдемортом, которые продолжали верить в меня, которые ни минуты не сомневались во мне. Я очень тронут вашим доверием.

— Дорогие радиослушатели, не пропустите нашу следующую передачу «Угадай, кто придёт к обеду?». Нашим гостем будет Аристот Броклхертс — новый директор Хогвартса. Всем приятного вечера. До новых встреч.

Ли взмахнул волшебной палочкой, прекращая вещание, и уступил место другому ведущему.

— Все было прекрасно, Гарри. Это настоящая бомба. Поверь мне, еще долго все будут обсуждать этот эфир. Благодаря тебе моя программа станет популярной.

— Рад за тебя, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Это справедливо, ведь ты столько всего сделал в прошлом году.

— Проблема тайных передач — это ограниченная аудитория. Здесь же слава обеспечена. Кстати, маленький совет: остерегайся теперь Риту Скитер, она тебе обязательно припомнит все эти нелестные замечания.

— Я ее не боюсь.

— Скажи честно, Гарри: еще остался хоть кто-то, кого бы ты боялся?

— Молли и Джинни Уизли, — подумав несколько секунд, признался он.

— Значит, у тебя еще остался инстинкт самосохранения, — расхохотался Ли.

***

Все печатные издания пестрили разнообразными статьями о нашумевшем интервью, журналисты цитировали целые куски из радиопередачи. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что его речь о Снейпе вызвала в обществе большой резонанс: все обсуждали ее и размышляли над тем, что он сказал. Но, тем не менее, далеко не все верили ему на слово.

— По крайней мере, люди спорят, а это уже хорошо, — заметила Гермиона. — Мы напомнили им, что профессор Дамблдор всегда поддерживал Снейпа. Даже когда его судили в первую магическую, он заступился за него.

— Честно говоря, мне начинает казаться, что никто мои слова всерьез не воспринимает.

— Вовсе нет. Вот смотри: «Что еще можно сказать об этом удивительном признании? Многие посчитают это выдумкой. Но это не первый раз, когда герой магического мира сообщает нам нечто невероятное».

— Вот видишь! Я сообщаю невозможное! — преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Гарри.

— Журналист уточнил, что такое происходит не в первый раз, а значит, он намекает, что оно может оказаться и правдой, как случалось раньше.

— Недосказанности…

— Это обычное дело для статей, Гарри. Послушай, я понимаю, что ты разочарован, потому что не смог убедить общественность в своей правоте. Но так и должно быть — с первого раза никогда ничего не получается. Уже хорошо то, что люди начали задумываться.

Гарри скривился. Он ненавидел такие закрученные умозаключения. Он человек действия, а не тонкий политик или психолог. Гермиона взглянула на Рона, игравшего в шахматы с отцом, затем на Молли с Джорджем, которые слушали радио в другом конце комнаты, и сделала Гарри знак следовать за ней.

— К чему все эти загадки? — недовольно буркнул Гарри, выходя в сад и плотно закрывая за собой дверь.

— Я бы хотела обсудить с тобой кое-что, но мне не удавалось застать тебя наедине.

Нехорошее предчувствие овладело им. Обычно такие предосторожности не сулят ничего приятного.

— Что еще? — жалобно пробормотал он.

— Волшебная палочка.

— Какая? Старшая палочка? Я верну ее в гробницу Дамблдора, как только представится такая возможность.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты уже два раза признался, что она принадлежит Дамблдору. Теперь ее слишком легко найти.

— Я сказал, что уничтожил ее.

— А если тебе не поверят?

— И что? Для начала ее должны у меня украсть, чтобы стать ее полноправным хозяином. У меня нет ни малейшего желания пользоваться ею.

— Да нет же, Гарри! Нужно было всего лишь внимательно слушать то, что ты говорил Волдеморту, чтобы понять, что достаточно разоружить тебя, чтобы получить контроль над Старшей палочкой. Неважно, какая палочка будет в тот момент у тебя в руке. Именно так случилось с Малфоем, помнишь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что вся твоя власть над этой палочкой может испариться в мгновение ока? Любой шальной Экспеллиармус, который попадет в тебя — и всё! Ты же хочешь стать аврором, да? Не думаешь же, что никто никогда не сможет застать тебя врасплох, а?

Гарри задумался над словами подруги.

— Хорошо. И что ты посоветуешь? — спросил он наконец.

— Для начала не стоит оставлять эту палочку в гробнице Дамблдора. Это слишком предсказуемо. Потом тебе нужно найти надежное место, где ее никто никогда не обнаружит.

— В сказках всегда легче найти хорошо спрятанные предметы, — заметил Гарри.

— Гарри, мы живем не в сказке, — раздраженно процедила Гермиона, ни на секунду не забывая о своем прагматизме.

— И все-таки история о Трех Братьях основана на реальных событиях.

— Но сами эти предметы были созданы волшебниками. Дары Смерти — чистой воды выдумка.

Гарри предпочел не ввязываться в глупый спор. Они уже достаточно обсудили эту тему в прошлом году.

— Можно ее спрятать в Выручай-комнате, если от нее что-то осталось после магического огня Крэбба, — предложил он.

— Тебе без особых усилий удалось отыскать там диадему Ровены Рейвенкло, — парировала Гермиона.

— Есть идеи получше?

Гермиона покачала головой, и они вернулись в дом.


	5. Хогвартс

**Хронология** :

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс

 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 19 августа — 19 декабря 1998

 

Летом скучать не пришлось. Едва ли не каждый день Гарри отвечал на десятки писем от журналистов, которые резонно решили, что после радиопередачи с Ли он станет охотнее делится подробностями прошедшей войны. Регулярно писал Джинни. Весь август он ругал себя последними словами за то, что дал слабину и позволил ей уехать. Каким же он был наивным, когда считал, что переписка заменит живое общение. А вечера, по уже сложившейся традиции, он проводил вместе с Тедди.

В конце месяца Гарри отправился в Косой переулок, чтобы приобрести необходимые книги и прочие школьные принадлежности — перья, пергамент, котел. Всё это осталось на Тисовой улице, а возвращаться туда он не собирался. Впрочем, его решимость сильно поколебалась походами по магазинам. Стоило ему только зайти, как продавцы впадали в некое подобие экстаза, вцепляясь в него мертвой хваткой.

Рон, в свою очередь, вел неравный бой с Гермионой. Та в преддверии сдачи ЖАБА стала совершенно невыносимой. Его друг каждый вечер ужинал у Грейнджеров. Правда, Гарри не до конца был уверен, для чего это. То ли чтобы поддержать Гермиону, как Рон говорил своей матери, то ли чтобы немного развеяться после долгих часов, проведенных с безрадостным Джорджем. Что бы там ни было, но Рон часто возвращался домой лишь на рассвете.

Первого сентября без пяти одиннадцать Гарри вместе с мистером Уизли был на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Он едва успел попрощаться с миссис Уизли и запрыгнуть на нижнюю ступеньку отъезжающего поезда.

Свободное купе удалось найти без особых проблем — многие студенты отправились в школу еще месяц назад. Гарри устроился на сидении и приготовился к долгим часам одиночества. Однако не прошло и десяти минут, как к нему заглянул Дин.

— Заметил? Почти весь поезд в нашем распоряжении! — радостно воскликнул он. — Нас не больше тридцати человек. А Рон почему не с тобой?

— Он не поедет в этом году в Хогвартс. Решил заняться магазином приколов вместе с Джорджем. А… — Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову: — А, кстати, почему ты в прошлом году не посещал школу мистера Броклхерста?

— К тому времени меня уже не было дома, — Дин пожал плечами. — Еще в начале сентября мне из Министерства пришло извещение. Я не стал дожидаться, пока за мной придут, и бросился в бега. В то время кругом царила неразбериха, поэтому это был мой последний шанс.

Всю дорогу они проболтали о событиях прошлого года. Гарри узнал, что Дин поддерживал контакт с Луной весь тот месяц, что она провела в школе, и что мистер Броклхерст ей понравился. На станции Хогсмид они вышли из поезда и под заинтересованными взглядами немногочисленных учеников прошли до карет, запряженных фестралами.

— Пусть они и помогли нам в Битве, — доверчивым шепотом признался Дин, — но меня все равно каждый раз при взгляде на них в дрожь бросает.

Спрыгнув с кареты, они направились к главным воротам. Гарри только успел пересечь холл, как кто-то схватил его за руку и утащил за ближайшую колонну. Первым желанием было начать сопротивляться и достать волшебную палочку, однако спустя мгновение он узнал Джинни и расслабился. Спрятавшись от всех, Гарри нежно поцеловал девушку.

— Меня перевели на седьмой курс! — с триумфом выпалила она, почти сразу отстранившись.

— Поздравляю! Я и не сомневался в тебе.

— И Луна тоже прошла, — добавила Джинни. — И остальные мои друзья.

Неожиданно Гарри понял, почему она была так решительно настроена сдать экзамены за шестой курс. Не только чтобы больше времени проводить с ним, но и чтобы побыстрее закончить школу.

— Я сильно беспокоюсь за Гермиону, — нахмурился Гарри и принял серьезный вид.

— А что с ней? — с тревогой на лице спросила Джинни.

— Боюсь, она провалит ЖАБА, — драматично выдохнул он.

— Хитрец! — рассмеялась Джинни. — Макгонагалл сказала, что у нее лучшие результаты за последние полтора века. По словам Гермионы, лучше нее был только Дамблдор. Пойдем поздравим ее!

Они переступили порог Большого зала и к ним тут же подскочила Гермиона, размахивая перед их носами куском пергамента.

— У меня семь «превосходно»! Представляешь? Семь «превосходно»!

— Не ожидал такого, — притворился удивленным Гарри. — Так вот кто выпил котел с Феликс Фелицис! Я так и знал, что это ты!

— Ну тебя! — широко улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Гарри! — позвал его Невилл. — Как дела?

— Хорошо. А ты? Как ЖАБА?

— Три проходные и «превосходно» по гербологии.

— Поздравляю!

Симус и Парвати тоже сдали всё хорошо. Лаванда же получила проходные баллы только по двум предметам.

— Попробуешь в следующем году? — сочувствующим тоном поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Нет, я уже достаточно проучилась, — покачала та головой.

— Попрошу всех занять свои места! — раздался по залу усиленный заклинанием голос.

Гарри обернулся на преподавательский стол и заметил в центре мистера Броклхерста. Это был широкоплечий темноволосый мужчина с бакенбардами. Громко переговариваясь между собой, ученики направились к своим столам. По пути Гарри перехватила Луна, крепко обняв его.

— Сегодня у нас весьма необычный вечер, — начал директор. — Сегодня мы отмечаем сразу два праздника: начало учебного года и прощание с выпускниками. В этом году церемония распределения будет длится немного дольше, потому что помимо первокурсников с нами сегодня и ученики моей школы. Смею надеяться, что вы все перезнакомитесь и заведете себе новых друзей.

Перед преподавательским столом построились чуть больше дюжины учеников. Двери крошечной комнаты ожидания распахнулись, пропуская первокурсников. Впереди них с Распределяющей шляпой в руках величественно шла профессор Макгонагалл.

Шляпу поставили на стул, и она начала петь:

Времена тревог и слез прошли.

Нас ждет мир и дружба.

Прошло время межфакультетской вражды.

Настало время прощать.

Если ты бесстрашен,

Добро пожаловать в Слизерин.

Если ты честолюбив,

Добро пожаловать в Гриффиндор.

Преданных и верных ждет Рейвенкло.

Если ты рвешься к знаниям,

Добро пожаловать в Хаффлпафф.

Времена тревог и слез прошли.

Настало время прощать. (1)

— Кто напоил Шляпу огневиски? — удивилась Джинни. — Она же все перепутала!

— Думаю, это преднамеренно, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. — Она хочет подчеркнуть, что выбор факультета не всегда определяется только чертами характера.

Профессор Макгонагалл начала вызывать новичков по списку, и все шепотки тут же смолкли. Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось от воспоминания: церемония погребения в мае и такой же длинный список погибших и пропавших без вести. Перед мысленным взором пронеслись десятки погребальных алтарей, мимо который проходили заплаканные люди. Гарри нашел взглядом Денниса Криви. Тот, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, поднял голову и обменялся с ним печальным и понимающим взглядом. У каждого, кто присутствовал на той церемонии, сейчас возникли те же мысли.

Гермиона, сидевшая слева, с любопытством воскликнула:

— Сейчас будет!

— Что будет?

— К нам в школу отправили Августина Долохова.

И в самом деле, под редкими аплодисментами к их столу шел испуганный мальчишка.

— Долохов? Который убил Ремуса? — шокировано переспросил Гарри.

— Думаю, это его племянник, — заметила Джинни справа от него.

— Настало время прощать, — напомнила всем Гермиона слова Шляпы.

Гарри предпочел промолчать. Он перевел свое внимание на церемонию Распределения, попутно отметив, что сейчас процесс отбора новичков шел намного дольше, чем в предыдущие годы. Складывалось такое впечатление, что критериев распределения стало намного больше.

Как только последний первокурсник занял свое место, поднялся мистер Броклхерст и произнес:

— Прежде чем приступить к ужину, позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Аристот Броклхерст. В прошлом году я занимался проведением дополнительных занятий для тех, кто не смог учиться в Хогвартсе. Мне предоставили честь возглавить эту школу, сменив на посту всем известного и уважаемого профессора Дамблдора. Надеюсь стать достойным продолжателем его гуманистических идей и традиций.

Горько усмехнувшись, Гарри подумал, что Снейп был намного молчаливее и немногословнее, чем нынешний директор.

— Пришло время представить вам наших новых преподавателей, — продолжил Броклхерст. — Профессор Маргарет Белл возьмет на себя маггловедение. Она из неволшебной семьи, поэтому прекрасно осведомлена о маггловской жизни. Надеюсь, все быстро забудут те глупости, которые выучили в прошлом году.

С места поднялась молодая женщина лет тридцати. Одета она была по-маггловски: блузка и джинсы, однако ее принадлежность к волшебному миру сразу выдавала остроконечная шляпа и прикрепленная к поясу волшебная палочка.

— Преподавателем Защиты от Темных Искусств будет Джозеф Уильямсон, аврор со стажем более двадцати лет. К сожалению, раны, полученные при Битве за Хогвартс, не позволили ему продолжить свою карьеру. Однако уверен, что он как никто другой сможет обучить вас всему необходимому.

Бывшему аврору было уже хорошо за сорок, однако выучки своей он не потерял: его цепкий взгляд перемещался с одного ученика на другого. На несколько секунд он задержался на Гарри. Тот тоже с интересом разглядывал профессора. На лице нового преподавателя читалась любознательность и беспристрастность, что в нынешнее времена было весьма важным. Можно было предположить, что он сможет сохранить нейтралитет и не станет заранее судить о ком бы то ни было. Аврор, наконец, отвернулся и занял свое место за учительским столом. При этом многие заметили, что у него не хватает одной руки. Директор тем временем взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и на столах появились различные праздничные блюда. С заметным оживлением ученики принялись за еду.

— Гермиона, я не уверена, что правильно поняла тебя, когда ты говорила про факультеты, — вновь подняла животрепещущую тему Джинни.

— Я имела в виду примерно следующее. Я попала в Гриффиндор, но, думаю, никто не станет отрицать, что я очень люблю учиться. И, тем не менее, Шляпа не распределила меня в Рейвенкло, как, казалось бы, должна была. Отчасти благодаря этому ее решению я научилась многим другим вещам, о которых раньше и подумать не могла. Что, в свою очередь, не мешает мне с трепетом относится к каким бы то ни было знаниям.

— Согласен, — кивнул Невилл. — Я тоже много не ожидал от себя. Например, никогда не думал, что способен быть смелым и рисковать ради чего бы то ни было.

— Мне казалось, что тогда, в самом начале, ты пошел за нами благодаря верности и преданности, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. — Эти качества могли бы отправить тебя в Хаффлпафф. Я, кстати, иногда задумывалась, не был бы ты там более счастлив.

— Поначалу — может быть, — признался Невилл. — Но теперь…

— Вот и выходит, что распределение в другие факультеты, не в полной мере отражающие качества нашего характера, идет только на пользу. Мы можем развивать в себе и другие черты.

— Думаешь, мне нужно было согласиться на Слизерин? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри.

— Почему бы и нет? — живо отозвалась Гермиона. — Не думаю, что ты в то же мгновение перешел бы на сторону Волдеморта. Быть может, тогда бы ты научился сначала думать, а потом уже с головой бросаться в каждое рискованное предприятие, будь оно реальным или надуманным.

Гарри понимал, что Гермиона имела в виду вовсе не это, но не мог не вспомнить о Сириусе: был бы его крестный по-прежнему жив, если бы Гарри учился на Слизерине и с большим недоверием относился к новой информации? Следовало также признать, что рейвенкловские качества Гермионы частенько выручали не только его самого, но и многих других. Быть может, поисками хоркруксов она озаботилась не только из верности Дамблдору, но и просто потому, что ею двигали храбрость и мужество?

Гарри встряхнул головой. Какой смысл сейчас строить догадки «а что было бы, если…», все равно уже ничего не изменишь. Волдеморта нет, а все остальное не имеет значения. А составлением списка «Что плохого я совершил за свою жизнь» он, пожалуй, оставит Рите Скитер.

— А какой он — этот Броклхерст? — принимаясь за пирог с почками, поинтересовался Гарри у Невилла.

— Думаю, ему не очень нравится наша система с факультетами. Во время летних курсов мы учились по новой уровневой методике, составленной в зависимости от наших сильных и слабых сторон. Например, я помогал Малфою с гербологией, а Нотт разъяснил мне некоторые сложные моменты в чарах.

Гарри взглянул на слизеринский стол. Его извечный противник, казалось, полностью сосредоточился на содержимом своей тарелки. Поттер никак не мог определиться с тем набором эмоций, который он испытывал по отношению к Малфою. Впрочем, Гарри был рад узнать, что завтра утром тот уедет.

— И как он себя вел — Малфой? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Не так нахально, как обычно, но и мириться тоже не горел желанием, — произнес Невилл. — Нотт вот, например, недавно подошел ко мне и спросил, сколько я получил ЖАБА по чарам, а у Малфоя я как-то не осмелился поинтересоваться.

— Малфой напоминает мне чем-то Регулуса, — шепотом поделилась Гермиона. — Обоим с детства вдалбливали идеи о превосходстве чистой крови, но ни один из них не хотел становится одним из тех садистов-Пожирателей, что терроризировали магглов и магов. Думается мне, что зачастую выбор Шляпы зависит от мнения действующего директора. У меня такое впечатление, что все это соперничество между факультетами в каком-то смысле даже поощрялось Дамблдором.

— И это не так уж и плохо, — заметил Гарри. — Квиддич потерял бы всю свою привлекательность, если бы не наличие четырех факультетов.

— Но в этой системе есть и недостатки. Все зависит от того, с какого ракурса смотреть, — призналась Гермиона, окидывая задумчивым взглядом младшего Долохова, который знакомился со своими товарищами по факультету.

— А кстати, где Флоренц? — неожиданно вспомнил о кентавре Гарри.

— Профессор Трелони рассказала мне, что он вернулся в лес, — с явным удовольствием ответила Лаванда.

— Клан разрешил ему вернуться?

— Это логично. После того, как они решили сражаться вместе с нами за Хогвартс, — добавила Гермиона. — Если хочешь, я могу попробовать узнать побольше.

Сразу после ужина старосты-пятикурсники построили студентов первого курса и покинули Большой зал. Следом потянулись и остальные. Гарри решил немного задержаться, чтобы поздороваться с приятелями с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа. Как оказалось, их осталось не так много: большинство закончили школу еще в прошлом году — в Хогвартсе или под руководством мистера Броклхерста. Некоторые и вовсе отказались ехать на учебу, как Рон, например. Гарри насчитал всего семерых — Эрни Макмиллан, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Сюзан Боунс и Ханна Эббот плюс трое из Гриффиндора.

В гостиную он вернулся вместе с Гермионой и Джинни. Они пришли как раз вовремя — вечеринка по случаю нового учебного года только началась. Им тут же выдали по бутылке сливочного пива.

— Где вы это всё достали? — полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

— После обеда я наведался к Абу, — подмигнул Невилл.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись, после чего потащили друга в укромный уголок, где их никто не смог бы подслушать.

— Эй! Вы чего? Это всего лишь сливочное пиво! — Невилл вяло засопротивлялся.

— Ты прошел через Выручай-комнату? — с жадным интересом спросил Гарри.

— Да. А что?

В голосе Лонгботтома сквозило искреннее удивление такой странной реакцией на, казалось бы, обычное дело. Гермиона поспешно отмахнулась:

— Ничего. Просто любопытно.

— Эй! — позвал их Симус, размахивая бутылками. — Вы чего там прячетесь?

— Уже идем.

Ближе к отбою народ начал расходиться по комнатам; в конце концов не осталось никого, кроме тех, с кем Гарри учился на протяжении шести лет. Никому пока не хотелось уходить, поэтому они устроились полукругом возле камина и принялись вспоминать запомнившееся моменты их совместной жизни. К удивлению, их оказалось намного больше, чем тех редких случаев, когда Гарри в одиночку влипал в неприятности. В полночь пришла профессор Макгонагалл и в приказном порядке отправила всех спать.

Невилл остановил Гарри на последнем пролете лестницы, ведущей в его старую спальню:

— Эм…Гарри, Дин, думаю, вам сюда.

На двери висела табличка «Седьмой курс».

— Увидимся завтра, — скривился Гарри.

— Они не такие уж плохие, — попытался утешить его Симус.

— Посмотрим, — буркнул Дин; судя по выражению его лица, настроен он был весьма скептически.

Гарри с Дином зашли в комнату и в тусклом свете волшебных палочек попытались найти свои кровати. Их чемоданы стояли в непривычных местах, что тоже не добавляло уверенности. Но они все равно уже ничего не могли сделать. Гарри немного поколебался, раздумывая, а не выгнать ли занявшего его старую кровать, однако спустя мгновение отогнал эту мысль. В полной тишине он переоделся в пижаму.

Как только Дин заснул, Гарри достал из чемодана тщательно спрятанную Старшую палочку и накинул прямо поверх пижамы мантию-невидимку. В общей гостиной его уже дожидалась Гермиона.

— Я здесь.

В воздухе болталась его голова.

— Гарри, ты уверен, что мы поступаем правильно?

— Ничего лучше мы все равно не придумали.

Они выскользнули из комнаты и побрели на седьмой этаж.

— Готов? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул и принялся ходить туда-сюда мимо каменной стены.

— Нам нужно место, куда смогут попасть только чистые сердцем, — начал он. — Место, где могущественные предметы будут защищены от тех, кто захочет использовать их в плохих целях или чтобы навредить другим.

Через несколько секунд в стене появилась дверь. Гарри вошел первым и принялся с любопытством осматриваться. Они оказались в часовне — сквозь цветные витражи пробивался лунный свет. На полуразрушенных алтарях лежали разнообразные предметы: мечи, доспехи, зеркала, вазы, флаконы, одежда… В полной тишине они подошли ближе.

— Каледвулх (2), — прочла Гермиона на лезвии широкой рапиры. — Гарри! Да это же меч короля Артура!

Мгновение они внимательно разглядывали клинок. Гарри расслышал тихий благоговейных шепот подруги:

— Флейта Пана… золотое яблоко из сада Геспериды… молот Тора…

Она склонилась над небольшим круглым зеркальцем. Не увидев в нем своего отражения, подула на стекло. В ту же секунду там появились два сверкающих глаза, и низким голосом кто-то произнес:

— Вы прекрасны, мадам, однако есть все же в мире более красивая девушка, чем вы!

Гермиона отскочила в сторону.

— Оказывается, и это сказка основана на реальных событиях! — удивленно и с некоторым возмущением воскликнула она.

Гарри, тем временем, нашел пустой алтарь и положил туда Старшую палочку.

— Готово! О, это что — домашние тапочки? — озадаченно спросил он, увидев странного вида обувь, покрытую серым мехом.

— Нет, конечно! Это кроличий мех, — раздраженно выпалила Гермиона, возмущенная таким невежеством. — И я почти уверена, что перед нами сапоги-скороходы, — добавила она, разглядывая разношенные сапоги из поцарапанной кожи.

— Как хорошо, что у нас чистые сердца, — Гарри решил подразнить немного подругу. — Иначе одному Мерлину известно, что мы могли бы сделать со всеми этими магическими артефактами.

— Есть искушение? — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Нет. Теперь моя единственная цель — умереть в глубокой старости, окруженным дюжиной детей.

— Мерлин, благослови предсказания профессора Трелони, — Гермиона громко рассмеялась.

* * *

Следующим утром стены школы покинули все теперь уже бывшие студенты, успешно сдавшие свои выпускные экзамены, а Гарри вместе с однокурсниками отправился на трансфигурацию. С некоторым удовольствием он понял, что за долгие месяцы скитаний по лесу успел соскучиться по обычной школьной жизни.

В конце урока профессор Макгонагалл попросила его задержаться ненадолго.

— Мистер Поттер, вы уже решили, когда будут проходить отборочные испытания в квиддичную команду?

— Я все еще капитан? — не смог скрыть своего удивления Гарри.

— Разумеется! Капитаны остаются капитанами до окончания Хогвартса, если их, конечно, преждевременно не уволят. Надеюсь, вас такое не ждет в ближайшем будущем.

— Но в прошлом году…

— Соревнования по квиддичу были отменены. Полагаю, большинство преподавателей были напуганы тем, как отреагируют слизеринцы на возможные проигрыши.

Они заговорчески подмигнули друг другу.

— Я сверюсь с расписанием и как можно быстрее сообщу вам о дате, — пообещал Гарри.

Он удивился, когда в конце зельеварения профессор Слагхорн тоже попросил его задержаться для разговора.

— Дорогой мистер Поттер, в эту субботу я устраиваю небольшую вечеринку. Надеюсь, вы сможете на ней присутствовать.

— Эм… не уверен. Мне нужно разобраться с квиддичной командой, да и ЖАБА ведь скоро…

— Ваша очаровательная подруга, Джинни Уизли, уже согласилась прийти.

— Рад за нее, но все же не думаю, что освобожусь к тому времени.

Гарри уже собираться уходить, как неожиданно вспомнил кое о чем:

— Профессор, я бы хотел узнать кое-что. Профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что именно вы занимались погребением профессора Снейпа. Где его похоронили?

— Полагаю, это имеет прямое отношение к вашему последнему интервью на радио, — медленно произнес Слагхорн. — Вы уверены, что вам это нужно?

— Да, профессор Дамблдор в каком-то смысле попросил…

— Вы можете заблуждаться, вами могут управлять…

— Нет, — твердо произнес Гарри. — Я знаю, что говорю.

Долю секунды Слагхорн пронзительно смотрел на него, после чего коротко ответил:

— Его захоронили рядом с родителями. Мир его праху.

Гарри согласно кивнул, хотя в глубине души сильно сомневался, что столь терзаемая душа хоть когда-то обретет покой, даже после смерти.

 * * *

В факультетской системе Хогвартса также ввели множество изменений. Во время занятий преподаватели всячески перемешивали учеников и сортировали их по группам, то же самое касалось назначения кураторов для отстающих и плохо успевающих. Была открыта специальная учебная комната, где собирались студенты всех четырех факультетов для совместных занятий или простого общения. Не прошло и недели, как здесь уже стали проводиться шахматные турниры. Гарри не отставал от друзей и вместе с Дином, Луной и Джинни приходил сюда, чтобы делать домашние задания.

Впервые за очень долгое время Гарри был доволен уроками по Защите от Темных Искусств. В конце первого занятия новый преподаватель попросил его остаться после урока, чтобы оценить общий уровень подготовки. Профессор Уильямсон оказался более чем доволен и предложил ему индивидуальную программу.

Если предложенное на уроке задание оказывалось для Гарри слишком легким, он помогал другим ученикам или же тренировал новую технику ведения боя в одиночку или с Уильямсоном. Который, кстати, относился к новоявленному герою так же, как и к остальным. Он не заискивал, не был жесток. И подобное поведение очень нравилось Гарри.

Занятия трансфигурацией проходили как обычно: длинные письменные работы и еще более трудные практические задания.

Профессор Слагхорн был несколько разочарован новым подходом Гарри к его занятиям: ни ошеломляющей интуиции, ни удивительной способности к инновационным решениям. Сам Гарри с радостью отметил, что советы принца-полукровки сослужили ему хорошую службу — что-то да осталось в памяти. Пусть его оценки перестали быть самыми лучшими, однако он по-прежнему оставался на хорошем счету. Быть может, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы на отлично сдать ЖАБА, поэтому Гарри решил, что в этом году придется хорошенько подтянуться по зельеварению.

На уроках по чарам он опасался, что отсутствие Гермионы обернется для него настоящей катастрофой, потому что раньше именно она разъясняла им с Роном тончайшие нюансы в движениях волшебной палочкой и в интонациях магических формул. Но оказалось, прошлогодние скитания по лесу опять сослужили ему хорошую службу. Он так часто использовал чары для добычи еды, для установки палатки, для очистки одежды и для наложения защиты, что теперь без особых трудностей осваивал новые заклинания.

Больше всего сложностей по-прежнему оставалось с гербологией: Гарри никогда не испытывал особого увлечения природой. Однако он понимал, что высший балл по этому предмету ему просто необходим, если он все еще хочет стать аврором, а потому выкладывался по полной.

Квиддич, домашние задания и уроки требовали всего его внимания. Однако несмотря на это, Гарри старался проводить с Джинни как можно больше времени. К сожалению, моменты их уединения были крайне редкими.

Общественная жизнь Гарри, однако, была довольно утомительной. К постоянным шепоткам за спиной он привык довольно быстро. В отличие от особо надоедливых учеников, которые едва ли не каждую минуту подходили к нему поздороваться или попросить автограф. Гарри до сих пор не знал, как реагировать на подобные проявления публичной любви, а потому всегда смущался.

Он даже попытался влиться в новый класс, но совсем скоро понял, какое это безнадежное дело — он уже никогда не сможет стать его частью, поскольку его нынешние одноклассники, в отличие от него, учились вместе с самого первого курса. К тому же, для них он был не просто Гарри, а Избранным.

Очередным неприятным моментом оказалось то, что Маклаген, два года назад проваливший свои ЖАБА и не сдавший их повторно в прошлом, тоже остался в Хогвартсе и теперь учился с ними на одном потоке. Гарри был уверен, что он захочет попасть в сборную по квиддичу.

Зато за вынужденное время одиночества Гарри сблизился с Дином, который тоже не знал, куда себя приткнуть. Они много времени проводили за разговорами, вспоминали прошлое, особенно — жизнь в бегах. События прошедшей войны тоже то и дело всплывали в их рассказах. Впрочем, чаще всего они ограничивались понимающими и сочувствующими кивками и продолжительным молчанием. В таких случаях слова были не нужны.

Гарри полюбил болтать с Луной Лавгуд. Отсутствие Гермионы здесь сыграло ему на руку, поскольку рациональный взгляд подруги только мешал, когда речь заходила о мистических, таинственных, а зачастую и просто бредовых историях. А именно этим и славилась Луна. Как бы то ни было, эти беседы даже помогли Гарри глубже проникнуть в историю традиций и обычаев магического общества. Благодаря своему маггловскому воспитанию он с энтузиазмом воспринимал все теории Луны, даже самые невероятные.

Начало нового квиддичного сезона позволило Гарри поближе познакомиться со многими учениками. Уже через несколько тренировок прозвище «Мальчик-Который-Выжил» сменилось на «Требовательный и безжалостный капитан».

Во время отборочных испытаний в команду трибуны были до отказал заполнены болельщиками. Впрочем, Гарри был уверен, что многие из них пришли сюда отнюдь не ради квиддича.

«По крайней мере, теперь я точно знаю, что мои игроки устойчивы к публичному давлению», — с иронией подумал он.

Гарри решил провести отборочные для всех мест — и тех, которые уже были заняты. Ведь каждый, даже новичок, должен иметь равные шансы попасть в команду в зависимости от своего таланта. Гарри, как и Оливер Вуд в свое время, очень сильно хотел заполучить Кубок по квиддичу, поэтому сделал все возможное, чтобы конкурс проходил как можно честнее. С такими мыслями он даже начал раздумывать, а не провести ли отборочные и на его собственное место ловца, однако Джинни в свойственной ей прямолинейной манере его быстро разубедила:

— А смысл? Ты и так лучший, и всем это прекрасно известно. Если все же сделаешь по-своему, то многие начнут думать, что ты просто хочешь покрасоваться. Уж лучше прослыть своевольным, чем тщеславным.

Джинни и Демельза Робинс без труда вновь заняли свои места. В качестве третьего охотника была выбрана Элисон Софредо — многообещающая второкурсница. Джимми Пикс ушел с поста загонщика, а его товарищ по команде Ричи Кут остался.

Кормак Маклаген имел наглость пробоваться на роль вратаря. Гарри, ничуть не скрываясь, кивнул Джинни и Демельзе в знак согласия, и охотницы выложились на все сто процентов, попав в ворота все пять раз. Так что Гарри вполне законно выбрал второго претендента — Юана Аберкромби, чей результат был лучше. Маклаген тут же принялся возмущаться, дескать, это нечестно и неправильно, однако Гарри был непреклонен.

Джинни права: уж лучше прослыть своевольным, чем тщеславным.

* * *

В этом году за одну неделю Гарри получил больше почты, чем за все предыдущие шесть лет. Помимо благодарственных писем от магов, регулярно приходили также записки от Гермионы. Подруга заметно преуспела в своей карьере и теперь продолжала держать его в курсе главных событий.

Гермиона, как и хотела, устроилась в Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. В ее обязанности входило ежедневное составление отчетов об условиях жизни домовых эльфов и внесение предложений о том, как их можно улучшить. Отступать она не собиралась и в ближайшем будущем планировала заняться такими существами, как гоблины, кентавры и оборотни.

По словам Гермионы, Рон отлично сработался с Джорджем, всячески помогал ему: больше, конечно, психологически, но и в торговле он был неплох. Впрочем, Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что магазин приколов процветал: их продукция пачками распространялась по Хогвартсу — к огромному неудовольствию Филча и радости Джинни, которая, как все подозревали, являлась главным распространителем нелегальных изделий.

Гермиона сообщила новости о Невилле, который устроился на работу к одному фармацевту в Косом переулке, и о Сюзане Боунс, работавшей отныне в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка.

У Гарри вошло в привычку еженедельно писать письма Тедди, в которых он рассказывал о чудесах Хогвартса и о самых забавных случаях из школьной жизни. В ответных письмах Андромеда, как правило, сообщала об успехах крестника и заверяла, что Тедди обожает слушать, как она зачитывает ему письма. Гарри лелеял тайную надежду, что этот незатейливый способ позволит ему поддерживать связь с крестником, и что Тедди не забудет его до рождественских каникул.

В конце первой недели Гарри навестил Кричера на кухне. Домовой эльф был в отличной форме, на его шее по-прежнему красовался медальон. Ожог на руке, полученный во время Битвы, он, казалось, носил с особой гордостью.

Гарри заверил его, что хозяин Регулус был бы безмерно горд им, после чего Кричер с превосходством посмотрел на своих сотоварищей по кухне. Узнав о смерти Добби, Винки разразилась громкими рыданиями. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что эта новость не подтолкнет ее вновь в пучину алкоголизма.

* * *

В начале октября начались многочисленные судебные процессы. Первым подсудимым стал марионеточный министр магии Пий Толстоватый. Долгие месяцы под Империусом не пошли ему на пользу, так что после недолгих разбирательств суд признал его недееспособным и отправил на принудительное лечение в Мунго.

После допроса свидетелей и предоставления неопровержимых доказательств Амбридж признали виновной в совершении тяжких преступлений по отношению к магглорожденным волшебникам и отправили на пожизненное заключение в Азкабан.

Многие другие чиновники, чья причастность к деятельности Волдеморта была спорной, также понесли суровое наказание: за ними числились другие серьезные прегрешения.

Некоторые судебные процессы вызвали среди магического населения настоящий ажиотаж. Виновность таких подсудимых было сложно доказать. Защитники и обвинители схлестнулись в жаркой схватке, где оружием служили слова.

Люциус Малфой со всем ему доступным красноречием заявил, что вынужден был разместить у себя в поместье Темного Лорда, поскольку тот взял в заложники его жену и сына. Тот факт, что последние месяцы он находился в немилости у Волдеморта, сыграл ему на руку: еще один голос — и Люциус отправился бы в Азкабан. После слушания он смог вернуться к жене в родное поместье. Имя Драко в этом деле не фигурировало, поскольку Гарри был единственным, кто мог бы обвинить его в покушении на Дамблдора или сдать из-за того случая в Выручай-комнате. Однако делать этого он не стал.

Гарри считал, что родители Драко легко отделались за все те преступления, что совершили за свою жизнь, однако он принимал в расчет то, что Нарцисса помогла ему, да и Дамблдор всегда хотел дать второй шанс юному слизеринцу. Поэтому Гарри решил не разглашать весь компромат, который был у него на эту семейку, и попридержать его пока у себя.

Все Пожиратели смерти, которые участвовали в Битве за Хогвартс и чье присутствие у стен школы в тот приснопамятный день было подтверждено защитниками замка, были приговорены к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане, в том числе и Альберт Ранкорн. С невероятным удовольствием Гарри зачитал вслух приговор Долохова и Кэрроу — за убийство Ремуса и Тонкс.

Репутации некоторых учеников, причем не только слизеринцев, тоже были запятнаны, после того как часть заседаний была освещена прессой.

Напряжение только усилилось, когда нескольким совершеннолетним студентам были предъявлены обвинения в применении Круциатуса к своим товарищам. Смягчающим обстоятельством послужило то, что действовали они по принуждению двух Пожирателей смерти.

Суд признал их невиновными, поскольку действовали они не по своей воле, а из страха перед Кэрроу, которые в случае неподчинения использовали моральные и физические наказания. Они провели в тюрьме несколько месяцев, после чего были отпущены на свободу. Подобное решение вызвало возмущение многих школьников, которые подверглись воздействию их Круциатусов, но не сдались захватчикам. Преподаватели тут же предприняли меры предосторожности и принялись патрулировать коридоры, чтобы избежать самосудов.

Едва начались первые слушания, директор Хогвартса тут же выступил перед школой с небольшой речью:

— Мне невероятно больно видеть, как мелкие враждующие между собой группы разрывают на части Хогвартс. Мы все здесь, чтобы учиться, и не только магии, как многие из вас полагают, но также тонкому искусству жизни в гармонии с другими. Войны и братоубийственные сражения никогда не приникнут в стены этой школы. Именно поэтому за нападение на соученика виновные понесут строгое наказание. Ко всему прочему, оба их родителя будут поставлены в известность и оштрафованы. Мы не должны судить ни о ком по его родственным связям или так называемой чистоте крови. Имеет значение лишь сам человек, его личность.

На гербологии двое гриффиндорцев принялись оскорблять одного слизеринца, потому что его отец отбывал наказание в Азкабане. Профессор Спраут отправила их на ковер к директору, где им была назначения недельная отработка с Филчем.

Гарри подробно описал ситуацию в школе в одном из писем Гермионе, на что та ответила следующее: «Директор прав. Справедливость должна быть во всем, именно она позволит нашему обществу выбраться из бардака, устроенного Волдемортом и его приспешниками и идти вперед. Месть же только порождает ненависть: она зарождает в душах чувство несправедливости и усиливает нетерпимость. Подобное поведение может привести к очередной войне».

* * *

Спустя несколько дней после одного происшествия Гарри был готов во всем согласиться с Гермионой.

Он устроился в общей гостиной Гриффиндора и взялся наконец за домашние задания. Однако он никак не мог сосредоточить из-за стоящего вокруг гула. Гарри завертел головой в поисках источника шума и тут же заметил громко смеющихся первокурсников и второкурсников, собравшихся у выхода. Сразу почему-то вспомнилась Гермиона. Она бы уже давно отчитала нерадивых школьников за неподобающее поведение, напомнив им о важности учебы.

Гарри улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину, и вернулся к учебникам. Однако странное чувство неправильности происходящего не уходило. Он вновь посмотрел в ту сторону и почти сразу же узнал племянника Долохова. С тех пор, как осудили его дядю, мальчик вел себя тише воды, ниже травы. Гарри было его жалко, но он никогда не мог придумать, что сказать, поэтому, как правило, отмалчивался. Внимательно осмотрев шумное сборище, он, наконец, понял, что именно не давало ему покоя. Долохов сидел вместе с ними, но активного участия в общем веселье не принимал. Он спокойно читал книгу, никак не реагируя на смех приятелей, которые, казалось, наоборот пытались привлечь к себе его внимание.

Тревожный колокольчик зазвенел у Гарри в голове. Он решительно поднялся с кресла и направился к новеньким.

Чутье не подвело. Именно о Долохове и шептались юные гриффиндорцы, время от времени бросая в его сторону то презрительные, то насмешливые ремарки. Гарри подошел ближе. Какой-то мальчишка заметил его и толкнул приятеля локтем в бок. Все тут же обернулись. Никто ничего не говорил, однако легкие, едва заметные улыбки говорили сами за себя: они были уверены, что Гарри поддержит их начинания. Долохов, удивившись неожиданному молчанию, оторвался от книги и посмотрел на Гарри. Взгляд мальчика поразил его до глубины души.

«Так вот как я выглядел, когда Дадли со своими дружками издевались надо мной…» — подумал он.

Горькие воспоминания вновь разбудили ярость и озлобленность на обидчиков, однако Гарри глубоко вздохнул, мысленно убеждая себя, что наслать на этих детей какое-нибудь особое заклятие будет не лучшей идеей. Видимо, эти мысли отразились на его выразительной физиономии — Долохов весь сжался в кресле, стараясь сделаться как можно незаметнее.

— Отвратительно, мерзко и недостойно! — презрительно выплюнул Гарри. — Шестеро на одного! И это вы называете смелостью? Настоящие герои, как же! Вон отсюда, представление окончено!

Несколько мгновений никто не двигался, пока до гриффиндорцев не дошло, что Гарри обращается именно к ним. Они одновременно вскочили с мест и поспешили исчезнуть.

Гарри заметил, что его маленькая речь привлекла всеобщее внимание, а потому развернулся и громко, чтобы все услышали, добавил:

— Если вам доставляет удовольствие оскорблять других, то вы не лучше Пожирателей смерти. И те, кто спокойно смотрят на подобное, не вмешиваясь, просто идиоты!

Многие смущенно опустили взгляды, однако, к счастью, были и те, кто согласно закивал. Джинни сосредоточенно разглядывала тех, кто выказал сочувствие и ободрение, словно мысленно заносила их в особых список.

Гарри взглянул на своего подзащитного. Тот смотрел на него ошеломленно и недоверчиво.

— Августин, — мягко произнес Гарри, вспомнив имя мальчика, — если тебе опять будут надоедать, сообщи об этом Макгонагалл. Она, знаешь ли, здесь именно для этого.

— Не стоит, — прошептал Долохов.

Гарри беспомощно его разглядывал. Как помочь тому, кто не хочет, чтобы ему помогли?

— Такого больше не будет, — уверенно кивнул он и ушел к своему креслу.

Джинни тем временем подошла к Викки Фробишер, старосте седьмого курса, и принялась что-то ожесточенно втолковывать ей. Наконец, девушка вышла из гостиной — как понял Гарри, рассказать о случившимся декану, а Джинни вернулась к нему.

— Может, тебе стоит дать ему пару уроков самозащиты, — кивнув в сторону Долохова, произнесла она.

— Думаешь, я знаю, как можно помочь одиннадцатилетнему мальчику влиться в коллектив? — с долей сарказма протянул он.

— Я могу показать ему свой Летучемышиный сглаз. Довольно полезная вещь и не причиняет особого вреда. А пока он будет осваивать его, всегда можно подарить несколько штучек из магазина Джорджа, как думаешь?

— Замечательная идея, но уверен, он не единственный такой.

— Я напомню Вики, что пресекать подобное поведение — как раз дело старост. Она пообещала переговорить об этом с остальными старостами школы.

* * *

В то же время магический мир задавался еще одним важным вопросом: кто будет охранять Азкабан? Для большинства волшебников Азкабан и дементоры были понятиями взаимосвязанными, а потому многие склонялись к идее, что так должно быть и дальше. Однако те, кто успел побывать в тюрьме во время правления Темного Лорда, считали иначе. Условия содержания там были совершенно бесчеловечными. К тому же, некоторые заключенные вовсе не были опасными преступниками. Мелкие мошенники, спекулянты и прочие элементы криминального мира отбывали наказания, несоразмерные с их преступлениями.

Все чаще в магической Англии стали говорить об улучшении системы наказания.

Министр активно сопротивлялся повторному использованию дементоров для охраны Азкабана и, более того, поручил своим подчиненным исследовать карательную систему в других странах и предложить пути решения проблемы. Не стоит даже упоминать, что Гермиона в своих письмах целиком и полностью поддерживала такие нововведения.

Она также сообщила Гарри, что, помимо судебных процессов, новшества коснутся и Министерство магии. В ближайшее время планируется провести полную чистку кадров, чтобы избавиться от коррумпированных чиновников.

В одном из писем Гермиона сокрушалась:

«Эта затея требует большого труда и рассчитана на длительный срок, так как система взяточничества и фиктивной отчетности разрослась по всем направлениям — и всё из-за снисходительности предыдущих министров. Несправедливые приговоры и постановления принимались совершенно несведущими и продажными чиновниками, для которых самое важное — деньги и власть. Действительно компетентные сотрудники задвигались на второстепенные и малозначительные роли только из-за того, что у них не было хороших связей или достаточного количества денег. Назначение на пост министра Кингсли Шеклболта — лучшее из всех решений, что мы могли сейчас принять».

Разумеется, столь резкие перемены не могли не вызвать противодействия со стороны тех, кому было что терять в этой чистке. Многие продажные чиновники не стеснялись в средствах и способах, чтобы дискредитировать и низложить временного министра в надежде, что новый законопроект не успеют принять.

Клевета, сомнения в честности и неподкупности, обвинения в покровительстве «своим друзьям, о чем явно свидетельствуют последние назначения на значимые должности» — все эти пересуды каждый день подогревались прессой. Рита Скитер, как никто другой, сочиняла свои обличительные статьи, используя зачастую самые нелицеприятные формулировки и обвинения.

Впрочем, в чем-то журналисты были правы. Кингсли на самом деле поставил на многие ключевые посты своих давних знакомых: людей, которым он полностью доверял и нисколько не сомневался в их моральных качествах. Стерджис Подмор был назначен главой Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка, Перси возглавил Департамент международного магического сотрудничества, Артур Уизли — Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф, а Гестия Джонс — Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними.

К Рождеству политическая обстановка в магической Англии накалилась до предела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рифмой в песне Шляпы даже не пахло, ибо стихоплетом переводчику никогда не быть.
> 
> (2) Название меча короля Артура по-видимому происходит от валлийского Каледвулх (валл. Caledfwlch), в котором скомбинированы элементы caled («битва») и bwlch («нарушать целостность», «разрывать»).


	6. Рождественские каникулы

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998: Гарри переходит на седьмой курс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 20 декабря 1998 — 26 декабря 1998

Когда Гарри и Джинни вышли из поезда, на перроне их уже ждали Молли, Андромеда, Рон и Гермиона. Гарри сразу же нашел глазами Тедди и, радостно улыбаясь, быстрым шагом направился к нему. Как только ребенок заметил крестного, он отчаянно замахал руками и ногами, весело агукая. Гарри взял его на руки и поцеловал в лоб, что вызвало еще большие восторги малыша. Гарри с удивлением отметил, что за последние несколько месяцев Тедди заметно подрос, его мордашка стала выразительнее, а волосы – гуще.

Крепко прижимая к себе малыша, Гарри вдруг осознал, насколько сильно изменилась его жизнь с появлением Тедди. Только сейчас он понял, как много значит для него крестник. Он был готов с гордостью и радостью нести эту новую ответственность.

— Ни разу не видела его волосы такими ярко-рыжими, — заметила Андромеда. — Наверное, это всё эмоции.

— Он узнал меня! — обрадовался Гарри. — Хотя мы не виделись с ним четыре месяца!

— Я поставила в его комнате твою колдографию, — улыбнулась та, — и каждый раз, когда читала твои письма, показывала ее Тедди. И потом, ему уже десять месяцев, он уже не младенец.

Гарри подумал, что Андромеда, наверное, делала то же самое и со снимками Ремуса и Тонкс. В такие минуты Тедди, должно быть, сильно тосковал по своим родителям. Малыш восторженно дотрагивался своими маленькими ручками до лица крестного. Когда он добрался до его воротничка, Гарри вспомнил, что еще не поздоровался с остальными.

Рон и Гермиона тоже изменились за время его отсутствия. Гарри понял, что они повзрослели. Он заметил на лице Молли новые морщинки, да и ее раньше такие ярко-рыжие волосы, казалось, утратили часть своего блеска. Андромеда же по-прежнему с достоинством переносила потерю дочери, мужа и зятя.

Джордж и Артур ждали их в Норе. Джинни бросилась в объятия отца и брата. Тедди наотрез отказался расставаться с крестным и просидел у того на коленях весь ужин. Гарри даже пришлось кормить его своим картофельным пюре и компотом. Джинни попробовала взять малыша к себе, но Тедди настолько воспротивился этому, что девушка, кажется, даже немного обиделась.

Когда Андромеда собралась забирать Тедди домой, разразилась настоящая драма. В конце концов, миссис Уизли предложила оставить ребенка на ночь у них и наколдовала детскую кроватку в бывшей комнате близнецов, в которую теперь поселили Гарри.

Гарри качал Тедди на руках, пока тот не заснул, и с облегчением положил его в кроватку. Покой его был недолгим. Минут через пять ребенок внезапно проснулся и начал кричать.

Гарри снова взял его на руки и баюкал до тех пор, пока глаза малыша не сомкнулись. Он вновь вернул его в кроватку и пошел чистить зубы. Не прошло и дюжины секунд, как с полным ртом зубной пасты пришлось в панике бежать обратно. Умываться пришлось одной рукой. Поспешно раздеваясь, он пытался объяснить крестнику, что уже давно пора спать. В конце концов, Тедди все же заснул. Гарри положил его в кроватку и сам лег спать. Едва он начал засыпать, как отчаянный вопль стремительно развеял остатки сонливости.

После трех неудачных попыток успокоить Тедди, Гарри забрал его к себе в постель, поражаясь тому, как Андромеда справлялась с ним.

***

Когда на следующее день он появился на кухне с Тедди на руках, Рон и Джинни, не скрывая усмешки, пожелали ему доброго утра.

— Гарри Поттер, как вы ощущаете себя, будучи отцом в восемнадцать лет? — передразнивая интонации Риты Скитер, ухмыльнулся Рон.

Гарри мрачно окинул его взглядом, даже не удостоив ответом.

— Ты хорошо спал? – обеспокоенно спросила Джинни.

— Нет, — буркнул Гарри. — Тедди просыпался всю ночь. Я раз пять вскакивал с кровати.

Не проявив и капли сочувствия, Рон и Джинни рассмеялись. Тедди заразился хорошим настроением окружающих и, одарив милой беззубой улыбкой Джинни, принял из ее рук бутылочку.

— А где Джордж? — спросил Гарри.

— Он вернулся в свою квартиру в Косом переулке, — пожал плечами Рон. — Он ужинает здесь каждый вечер, но ночует всегда у себя.

— А-а... И как у него дела?

— Снова вернулся к созданию всяких штучек, — ответил Рон таким тоном, словно это была большая победа. — До этого этим занимался Чарли. А я взял на себя заказы и продажи.

— И надолго Чарли останется? — поинтересовалась Джинни, не выпуская из рук бутылочку и Тедди.

— Нет. Он уже нашел себе место в драконьем заповеднике на севере Шотландии и собирается сообщить об этом родителям при первом же удобном случае.

— Для таких новостей никогда не бывает удобного случая, — заметила Джинни.

— А ты, Рон? — спросил Гарри. — Тебе самому это все нравится?

— О да! Стоять за прилавком интересно. Чарли научил меня кое-чему, так что я могу теперь помогать Джорджу в разработке новых товаров.

— Вот и ты пристроен, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Не думал приобрести свою квартиру?

— Гермиона не хочет спешить, — хмуро признался он.

— Она просто не хочет погрязнуть в уборке и готовке для кое-кого, — пояснила Джинни. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение, дорогой братец, то поживи пока один, научись вести дела, как взрослый, не полагаясь на маму и не ожидая, что какая-нибудь добрая душа будет заботиться о тебе. Посмотри на Гарри, он-то уж точно это понимает!

Гарри неуверенно взглянул на Джинни, пытаясь сообразить, почему ее тирада закончилась его именем.

— Да вы все словно сговорились! — раздраженно выпалил Рон.

— Э-э-э... — начал паниковать застигнутый врасплох Гарри. Хотя, если подумать, такое положение вещей его вполне устраивало.

— Я просто привела пример, — невозмутимо парировала Джинни, не замечая бурной реакции Гарри на ее слова. — Я просто хочу сказать, что Гарри, например, не ждет, что все ему будут помогать ухаживать за Тедди. Женщинам больше нравится мужчина, не требующий, чтобы его супруга сама все делала по хозяйству.

— Но я же не могу быть везде! — защищался Рон. — Я работаю в магазине целый день!

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Гермиона может сказать то же самое? Она тоже много работает в Министерстве. Ты думаешь, что она вот так все бросит, чтобы приготовить тебе вкусный ужин или постирать белье?

Рон обиженно насупился.

— Я должен идти, - холодно произнес он, вставая из-за стола, - пора уже открывать магазин.

— А чашку твою я должна мыть? — крикнула Джинни ему вслед.

— Ничего, я вымою, — поспешно сказал Гарри, раздумывая о том, что в чем-то Джинни и права. Хотя высказалась она все же слишком резко.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя очень люблю? — улыбнулась Джинни, когда он проходил мимо нее к раковине.

— Я – счастливчик. И это... Я хотел спросить... ты... ты хотела бы жить со мной? После окончания школы, конечно.

— У нас еще есть время на раздумья, — пожала плечами Джинни. - Я еще не знаю, чем займусь после ПАУК.

— Есть идеи? — несколько обиженным тоном поинтересовался Гарри. Его слегка задело, что она подумала о карьере, когда он имел в виду их отношения.

— Я подумывала о колдомедицине, но у меня слишком низкие оценки по травологии, — ответила она. — Еще мне нравится идея стать аврором.

Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что это опасная профессия. Вместо этого он направился к умывальнику, чтобы вымыть посуду. Закончив, он развернулся, чтобы сесть за стол. Всего один шаг — и его лицо прямо напротив лица Джинни. Гарри приобнял девушку за плечи и поцеловал, сначала нежно и осторожно, затем более страстно, позабыв на мгновение о сидящем на ее руках Тедди.

С улыбками на губах они отстранились друг от друга. Тедди, видимо, решил, что полностью выполнил свой долг, помолчав так долго, и начал капризничать.

— Поменяй ему пеленки, а я пока наведу порядок на кухне, — предложила Джинни, передавая Гарри малыша. 

Когда девушка присоединилась к нему в гостиной, Гарри уже готов был лезть на стену, донельзя впечатленный своеобразной техникой ползанья Тедди, который отныне решил передвигаться только на четвереньках. Андромеда уже написала ему об этом в письме, но вчера как-то не представилось возможности убедиться в этом на собственном опыте. 

— Это называется «период улитки», — прокомментировала Джинни, садясь на диван.

— Улитки?

— Да, когда ребенок ползает и размазывает по полу слюни.

— А что потом?

— Потом у него начнут прорезываться зубы.

— Замечательно... — вздохнул Гарри.

***

К большому облегчению Гарри, Тедди забрала бабушка, так что он теперь мог с чистой совестью помогать Джинни в приготовлении дома к рождественским праздникам. Сейчас эти хлопоты не приносили столько же радости и веселья, как раньше. Гарри уже успел привыкнуть к извечным шуткам близнецов, а теперь остались лишь воспоминания.

В ближайшем лесу нашлась красивая елка, которую украсили красными лентами и разноцветными свечами, не забыв, разумеется, об огнезащитном заклинании. По просьбе Молли они поместили колдографии Фреда, Ремуса, Нимфадоры и Теда Тонкса на каминную полку рядом с поздравительными открытками.

На ужин собралась вся семья. Флер, которая пришла с Биллом, вынуждена была больше часа слушать концерт Селестины Уорбек. Гермиона тоже зашла — на следующий день они с Роном были приглашены к Грейнджерам на индейку. Пришли и Перси, и Андромеда с Тедди.

Начался вечер в довольно мрачной обстановке. Слушая невнятное деланно веселое бормотание старшего поколения, перемежавшееся с радостным повизгиванием Тедди, Гарри думал о том, что без крестника ему было бы невероятно трудно находиться здесь. К счастью, вечерние посиделки у камина доставили ему намного больше удовольствия, чем он предполагал.

Все началось с подарка для Джинни. Гарри не нужно было и гадать, что же внутри коробки, поскольку именно он и подал идею. По его настойчивой просьбе в выборе подарка участие приняли все члены семейства Уизли. Более того, Гарри попросил Рона помочь с покупкой. В полном молчании Джинни разворачивала упаковочную бумагу.

— Не за чем было упаковывать это так, словно внутри метла, — начала она, — я, между прочим, тоже знакома с чарами иллюз....

Она умолкла от нахлынувших эмоций. Это был «Великий полководец» - метла, о которой она пять месяцев с восхищением рассказывала Гарри. Джинни никогда и подумать не могла, что однажды будет обладать ею. Она нежно прикасалась к аэродинамической ручке, гладила ровные прутья, даже не замечая своего имени, выгравированного на маленькой серебряной пластинке.

Гарри мог бы сделать такой подарок от себя лично, но он хотел, чтобы Уизли тоже могли подарить что-то, что обычно было им не по средствам. И сейчас сияющая Джинни и радостные лица остальных членов семьи доказали, что он был прав.

Андромеда дополнила подарок, подарив девушке изящный чехол для метлы. Гарри получил традиционный свитер, только на этот раз с V-образным вырезом – как оказалось, это последний писк моды семейства Уизли. Он вежливо поблагодарил Молли, а Артур, тем временем, добавил:

— Другой подарок ждет тебя в саду.

— Это лично от Артура, — уточнила миссис Уизли одновременно и рассерженным, и растроганным тоном. — Но тебе понравится, я уверена.

Загадочная улыбка Рона подстегнула любопытство Гарри, и он поспешил открыть дверь. 

Он стоял на крыльце – начищенный до блеска, с кожаным сидением, отполированный, полностью готовый к полету.

— Как вам это удалось? — благоговейно спросил Гарри у мистера Уизли.

— Он был в моем саду, — объяснила Андромеда. — Развалился на несколько частей, но мы все восстановили.

— Он все еще летает? — спросил Гарри.

— Конечно, — уверил Артур. Легкий толчок в бок от Молли – и он быстро добавил:

— Но вообще-то это запрещено.

— Ты понял? — хитро прищурился Рон. — Постарайся не попасться.

Гарри был вне себя от радости. Он взял Тедди из рук его бабушки и посадил на сидение.

— Эй, Тедди, хочешь покататься на мотоцикле своего кузена Сириуса?

— Не сегодня, — решительно отрезала миссис Уизли. — Сейчас по улицам бродит отряд Санта-Клаусов, так что Министерство сбивается с ног, чтобы найти их всех.

— Отряд Санта-Клаусов? — удивился Гарри 

— Волшебники, которые хотят поддержать веру магглов в чудеса, — недовольно скривилась Гермиона, по-прежнему относившаяся к фантазиям и вообще всему иррациональному весьма скептически.

— В прошлом году они раздавали небольшие медальки в виде молний, — припомнил Чарли.

При этих словах даже Джордж не смог сдержать улыбки. Гарри мысленно унесся к своему предыдущему Рождеству: заснеженной Годриковой лощине и памятнику его родителям. Мечтательный вид Гермионы красноречивее слов свидетельствовал, что она тоже вернулась на год назад.

Затем все отправились слушать новый концерт Селестины Уорбек.

***

Двадцать пятое декабря прошло мирно. Рон отправился праздновать к Грейнджерам, а другие члены семьи отдыхали и наслаждались оставшимися праздничным днем. Джинни тестировала подаренную метлу, а мистер Уизли показывал Гарри, какими волшебными новинками оборудован его мотоцикл. Они прекрасно прогулялись по сельским дорогам и даже отважились немного полетать над небольшой полянкой, которая служила семье Уизли квиддичным полем.

Когда Гарри зашел в сарай для метел за кое-какими инструментами, Джинни как раз бережно ставила «Великого полководца» в угол. Гарри вышел на несколько секунд, призвал с помощью Accio небольшой пакет и протянул девушке.

— Это тебе.

— О, Гарри, ты мне уже столько всего подарил. Я ведь знаю, что метла – это целиком и полностью твоя идея.

— Это всего лишь мелочь, но зато она лично от меня, — настаивал он.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь подкупить меня, — поддразнила его Джинни.

Гарри уверил ее в чистоте своих намерений, и девушка открыла подарок. Это была коробка шоколадных котелков.

— О, обожаю их! — воскликнула Джинни и, схватив один, бросила его себе в рот. — Спасибо, милый!

Он не старался задобрить ее, но все равно рассчитывал на поцелуй. Джинни же в свою очередь не видела причин для отказа. Гарри и представить себе не мог, как сильно она любит шоколад.

***

Мирное течение рождественских каникул нарушил Чарли, объявивший, что работает в магазине последнюю неделю.

— Как так? — озадаченно переспросила миссис Уизли.

— Со второго января я приступаю к работе в драконьем заповеднике, что на Гебридских островах.

— Но... а как же магазин?

— Все нормально, мам, — вмешался Джордж. — Рон возьмет на себя управление. Уверен, мы прекрасно справимся и вдвоем.

— Но почему так далеко? — огорчилась миссис Уизли.

— Мама, Гебридские острова — это всего лишь Шотландия, это не край света. Туда можно спокойно аппарировать.

— Тогда ты будешь жить здесь!

— Нет, это невозможно. Ночи мы должны проводить там же, на месте, это входит в мой контракт.

— Но...

— Мам, — Чарли взял ее за плечи, — я буду регулярно приезжать, обещаю. Я отказался от места в Патагонии, чтобы быть поближе к вам. Ты будешь видеть меня так же часто, как и Билла.

Молли опустила руки, признавая свое поражение.

— Драконы — это же так опасно... — она сделала последнюю попытку.

— Не так опасно, как создавать новые изобретения Джорджа, — уверил Рон. — К тому же, я-то никуда не денусь из Норы, — поспешил добавить он, увидев, как она собирается возразить.

— Хорошо, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Я соберу твои вещи, Чарли.

***

Попрощавшись с уезжающими братьями, Джинни вместе с Гарри поспешили уйти с глаз миссис Уизли, подозревая, что беспокойство за сыновей и раздражение их своеволием быстро перейдет в излишнюю домовитость. В такие моменты лучше быть как можно дальше от кухни. Гарри предложил устроить небольшую дуэль ловцов. Одолжив метлу Рона – его-то осталась в Хогварте, – Гарри помог Джинни надеть куртку, но тут из гостиной донеслось недовольное ворчание миссис Уизли:

— Да как смеет! Как ей не стыдно – писать такое!

— Что случилось, мам? — заволновалась Джинни и заглянула в гостиную.

— Это... Эта мегера Рита Скитер!

— Что она еще написала?

— Мой бедный мальчик! — Молли с грустной улыбкой посмотрела на Гарри, и тот сразу же понял, что статья о нем. — Все равно никто не поверит в этот вздор, — добавила она, словно убеждая в этом себя.

Гарри взял из ее рук газету и стал читать вслух, будто судья, выносящий обвинительный приговор:

**«Гарри Поттер – анти-герой**

Сегодня Гарри Поттер считается спасителем волшебного мира. Все говорят о нем как о могущественном волшебнике. Он победил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть – Глэнмора Пикса (1) современности. Однако кто же он на самом деле? Неужели о действительно избавил нас от самого сильного черного мага?

По-видимому, нет, хотя бы потому, что он сам это признает. В одном радиоинтервью великий Гарри Поттер признался, что вовсе не побеждал своего противника. "На самом деле это древняя магия, примененная моей матерью", — заявил он и добавил: "Сами-Знаете-Кто стал жертвой собственного заклятия". Так если герой признается, что был просто вместилищем материнской магии, почему же все считают его таким особенным? Не считать же его стремление к славе чем-то выдающимся. Похоже, мы столкнулись с самозванцем, наслаждающимся легко приобретенной славой».

— Самозванец! — кипела миссис Уизли. — Легко приобретенная слава! А кто получил три Авады Кедавры от этого монстра, а?

«Оказаться в плохом месте в плохое время без шансов на выживание — пожалуй, единственный талант, который у него есть», — продолжил читать Гарри ровным голосом. — «По его собственным словам, покойная Лили Поттер умерла, спасая его. Блестящий студент Седрик Диггори заплатил своей жизнью за незаконное участие Гарри Поттера в Турнире Трех Волшебников. А сколько человек погибло в Хогвартсе, ожидая помощи Поттера, в которого они верили всем сердцем?»

— Как смеет она винить тебя в смертях в Хогварсте? — гневно восклицала миссис Уизли.

— «Не желая сознаваться в том, что воспользовался чужими заслугами, наш юный гений наслаждается путаницей в наших умах. Его последняя причуда — воспевать известного Пожирателя смерти, садизм которого во всей красе испытали нашими детьми в прошлом году. Этот печальный персонаж примкнул к Темному Лорду по просьбе Альбуса Дамблдора, также весьма сомнительной личности. Таким образом он якобы помогал нашему предполагаемому спасителю. Но о какой помощи может идти речь, если, как мы только что установили, знаменитый Поттер не сделал ничего?»

— Предполагаемый спаситель! — выплюнула Молли.

— «Наш выдумщик пытается уверить, что во время своего исчезновения он занимался важными делами», — бесстрастно продолжал чтение Гарри. — «Какими такими делами? Мы ничего не знаем, наш «Урик Странный» (2) скрывается за окутанной черной магией тайной. Кажется, он с радостью прятался в самых затаенных уголках, пока мы с вами страдали от зверств Темного режима. Грустно думать, что тот, кого мы считали оплотом сопротивления, был совершенно равнодушен к судьбам своих друзей».

— Чего добивается эта дрянь? Кроме того, что одобряет Темный режим! — бушевала Молли.

«Читатели поймут. Каждое заявление этого желторотого птенца отныне должно вызывать подозрение. Те, кто утверждают обратное и поддерживают каждое его слово вопреки всем разумным доводам, безусловно, удивляют своей верностью, однако это также может означать, что у них просто нет собственного мнения, если только это не очередное вероломство с их стороны.

Рита Скитер.

В следующем номере: «Снейп: ангел или негодяй?»

С задумчивым видом Гарри положил газету на стол.

— Как можно только печатать подобную ерунду! — негодовала миссис Уизли. — Я сейчас же отменю подписку на «Ежедневный Пророк»! И выскажу свою точку зрения!

Гарри и Джинни с тревогой посмотрели на нее. Им еще не доводилось видеть миссис Уизли таком бешенстве. Даже в день Битвы, когда она вышла один на один с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, ее контролируемая и целенаправленная ярость не выглядела столь впечатляюще. Лицо ее стало пунцовым, она резко размахивала руками, а из палочки сыпались яркие искры. 

Гарри, конечно, был не в восторге от того, что о нем писала пресса, но, чтобы хоть немного урезонить разбушевавшуюся миссис Уизли, он глубоко вздохнул и попробовал сказать как можно спокойнее и ровнее:

— Миссис Уизли, меня совершенно не волнует, что пишет обо мне эта женщина. Я знаю, что я сделал, и все мои друзья тоже это знают. Вы думаете, что те, кто вернулся в Хогвартс, поверят в этот вздор? А мнение других меня совершенно не интересует. Я сделал это не ради славы, а потому, что был единственным, кто мог сделать это. Если бы нашелся другой, я бы с радостью отдал ему свою славу. Оставьте ее. То, что пишет эта Скитер, не имеет никакого значения. Дамблдор сказал однажды, когда все оставили меня, — Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы отыскать глазами портрет директора на карточке шоколадной лягушки, — квиддич и ПАУК – вот, что меня действительно заботит.

— Но все же...

— У нас есть дела гораздо важнее, чем обсуждение этих сплетен, — мягко оборвал ее Гарри. — Я собирался прогуляться с Джинни, и именно это я сейчас и сделаю. Не стоит уделять этой крысе внимания больше, чем она заслуживает, — заключил он, уводя подружку в сад.

Проходя мимо стола, Гарри не преминул захватить ту самую газету. Во дворе он бросил ее в снег и поджег. Это, казалось бы, простое действие доставило ему большое удовольствие. Доносящиеся из дома звуки более чем явно намекали, что миссис Уизли начала грандиозную уборку и что пока им лучше не возвращаться.

— И все-таки эта Скитер заслуживает моего Летучемышиного сглаза, — проворчала Джинни. — Не знаю, что меня сейчас удерживает от того, чтобы заявиться в эту вшивую газетенку и показать им, как именно нужно следить за пропускаемыми в печать материалами.

Несмотря на всю свою привязанность к Джинни, Гарри подумал, что в этом вопросе не дождется от нее разумных и правильных поступков.

— Джинни, пожалуйста, от этого стало бы только хуже. Лучше покажи мне, заслуживаешь ли ты такую метлу, — сказал он и выпустил золотой снитч.

Не прошло и дюжины минут, как стало ясно, что «Великий полководец» в разы превосходил метлу Рона и по скорости, и по маневренности: Джинни даже не прилагала особых усилий, чтобы дважды выхватить золотой снитч прямо у Гарри из-под носа. После короткой тренировки они спрятались в беседке, чтобы не попадаться на глаза Молли. Джинни старательно полировала свою метлу, а Гарри размышлял над тем, действительно ли ему была настолько безразлична та статейка, как он показывал Джинни и ее матери.

Пожалуй, да - ему было все равно. Рита никогда не пользовалась его уважением, а потому и ее статьи его нисколько не волновали. На самом деле, он гораздо больше боялся последствий того интервью на радио, когда он говорил о Снейпе. У него даже вошло в привычку бросать в стороны косые взгляды. Да в конце-то концов, что ему до всех тех, кто так легко поверил всему, что пишет эта дамочка с кислотным пером?

Гарри с Джинни подошли к Молли, которая приводила в порядок кухню, и быстро пробормотали, что Андромеда пригласила их на обед. Прежде чем миссис Уизли успела сказать хоть слово, они быстро ретировались и прыгнули в камин. На самом деле, они даже почти не соврали, потому что обычно Гарри как раз в это время и приходил повидаться с крестником.

Андромеда тоже прочитала ту злосчастную статью, но воздержалась от комментариев, за что Гарри был ей признателен. Он заметил, как Джинни буквально испепеляла взглядом лежащую на столике газету, но вновь затрагивать эту тему, слава Мерлину, не стала. Когда они, вернувшись, осторожно заглянули в гостиную Уизли, там уже сидела Гермиона и разговаривала с миссис Уизли. Гарри подошел ближе и тут же увидел в ее руках знакомых экземпляр «Пророка» - очевидно, что они тоже обсуждали статью Скитер.

— Не бери в голову, — скривился Гарри. — Нам плевать, что говорит эта старая летучая мышь!

— Это не о тебе, — сухо ответила Гермиона, — а о Кингсли Шеклболте.

— Что?

— Ты читал последнее предложение?

— Да, и что?

— «Те, кто утверждают обратное и поддерживают каждое его слово вопреки всем разумным доводам, безусловно, удивляют своей верностью, однако это также может означать, что у них просто нет собственного мнения, если только это не очередное вероломство с их стороны», — процитировала Гермиона. Это камень в огород министра. Скитер пытается подорвать уважение общественности к нему. Сегодня она дискредитирует тебя, завтра будет говорить, что ты несешь полную чушь о Снейпе — а в это готовы поверить большинство волшебников, — а послезавтра она вспомнит, что Кингсли был среди тех, кто сражался за твое имя. Ты не задавался вопросом, почему она написала эту статейку именно сегодня, а не сразу после твоего интервью у Ли?

— Э-э-э... нет, — признался Гарри, вспомнив, как был рад, что Скитер промолчала в тот раз, не став ничего сочинять.

— Это все потому, что через десять дней будут выборы постоянного министра.

— Значит, она против Кингсли?

— Не уверена. Думаю, она просто против всего правильного и честного, что она любит копаться в грязном белье.

Уже давно Гарри не видел Гермиону такой живой, такой полной сил, жаждущей действовать. Должно быть, всё действительно настолько серьезно.

— Что будет, если выберут не Кингсли? Кто претендует на его место?

— Силвиан Дунстан. Можешь не вспоминать, ты его не знаешь. Впрочем, неважно, он лишь безмозглая марионетка в руках богатых и влиятельных, как было и с предыдущими министрами. Именно от этого хотел избавиться Кингсли в Министерстве.

— И как происходят выборы? — поинтересовался Гарри. — Кто назначает министра магии?

— Представители богатейших семей, Визенгамот и Совет гильдий, — оттарабанил Рон.

— Представители богатейших семей? — удивился Гарри.

— Это избранные министрами представители магического мира, которые заседают на пленарных заседаниях в Визенгамоте наряду с постоянными членами этого собрания, — объяснила Гермиона. — Дамблдор был одним из них, но Фадж лишил его этого права, когда тот пытался предупредить общественность о возвращении Волдеморта.

— Ах да, — припомнил Гарри. — А что Совет гильдий?

— Каждая гильдия назначает своего представителя в совет. Их роль заключается в контроле делопроизводства и обсуждении с министром тех декретов, которые их непосредственно касаются. Каждые пять лет они собираются с Визенгамотом, чтобы избрать министра магии.

— И ты думаешь, что они не выберут Кингсли?

— Что касается представителей богатых семей и судей Визенгамота, мы почти уверены, что часть из них подкуплена нашими противниками и будет голосовать против. Некоторые приняли нашу сторону, а насчет других пока ничего неизвестно. А гильдии часто очень восприимчивы к общественному мнению. Нельзя допустить, чтобы «Пророк» создал Кингсли плохую репутацию. Тогда его популярность резко начнет снижаться.

— И как Кингсли собирает голоса за себя? — спросила Джинни.

— Это наше слабое место, — призналась Гермиона. — Он отказывается подкупать богатые семьи золотом или раздачей должностей. Более того, он не хочет проводить некоторые реформы, выгодные какой-то определенной гильдии. Главная сила Кингсли — это ты, Гарри. У тебя хорошая репутация среди волшебников, а Кингсли всегда призывал сопротивляться во имя тебя, когда давал интервью в «Поттеровском дозоре». Если ты станешь предметом насмешек, положение Кинга станет совсем шатким.

Гарри ошеломленно замер. Он хотел стать просто обычным школьником, и вот ему снова дали понять, что он до сих пор остается важной политической фигурой. И это еще сильнее раздражало его.

— Почему они не могут оставить меня в покое хотя бы на пять минут! — воскликнул он. — Я не хочу играть в политику, я просто хочу сдать ПАУК!

— Если ты станешь аврором, приказы, которые ты получишь, будут напрямую зависеть от того, кто займет пост министра, — резко возразила Гермиона. — А ты что думал? Когда Фадж был у власти, авроров посылали за Дамблдором. При Скримджере они ловили так называемых Пожирателей смерти, просто чтобы показать, что министерство что-то предпринимает. А в прошлом году они сажали людей только за то, что их родители были магглы. Политика влияет на всех нас, Гарри. Я думала, ты это уже понял!

— Да, но речь идет о моем собственном имени!

— Так оно и бывает, мы здесь бессильны. Поэтому успокойся, прекрати ныть и давай подумаем, что мы можем сделать, чтобы выбраться из этой грязи.

Суровый и непреклонный вид этих трех женщин навел Гарри на мысль, что если Рита Скитер хотела отравить ему жизнь, ей это удалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Глэнмор Пикс (1677-1761) — известен тем, что убил морскую змею Кромера.  
> (2) Урик Странный (Средневековье, дата неизвестна) — слегка сумасшедший маг, известен тем что носил на голове медузу вместо шляпы.


	7. Трудные времена для Гарри

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998: Гарри переходит на седьмой курс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 26 декабря 1998 — 18 апреля 1999

За ужином все только и говорили, что о гнусной статье. Гермиона выглядела встревоженной, все Уизли — возмущенными, а Гарри просто предпочел бы сменить тему. Рон бурно возмущался, что их приключения и роль Гарри в победе над Волдемортом подвергаются сомнениям. Он выдвигал различные способы мести — один невероятнее другого, пока его не прервал Джордж:

— А что, если придумать перья, которые будут писать только оскорбления, а Рон? И сделать в конце подпись «Рита Скитер, глупейшее и злобнейшее существо, ты умрешь!»

На него тут же устремились изумленные взгляды всех присутствующих. Никто не верил своим ушам: впервые с момента гибели Фреда Джордж предложил новое изделие для магазина шуток и приколов.

— Отличная идея! — воодушевленно воскликнул Рон. — Гениальная, на самом деле!

— Можно взять наши «перья с автоответчиком» и немного модифицировать их, — размышлял вслух Джордж.

— И назовем их «змеиные перья», — радостно закончил Рон. — «Словно змея проскользнет в пеналы ваших товарищей».

— Займемся этим завтра.

Уизли окинули свое «чудо» довольным и облегченным взглядом. Знала бы Рита, какое доброе дело сделала своей мерзкой статейкой, удавилась бы со стыда.

* * *

На следующий день Гермиона заскочила после обеда в «Нору», чтобы поделиться новостями.

— Накануне у нас с Кингсли было небольшое совещание. Мы решили, что нужно убедить Совет гильдий поддержать его на посту министра. Рассматривали разные способы, но в итоге сошлись во мнении, что в данном случае действовать нужно как Фадж в свое время — часто появляться на публике, интересоваться жизнью волшебников.

— И Шеклболт согласился? — не смог скрыть своего удивления Гарри.

— Раздавать направо и налево обещания о лучшей жизни еще не значит, что кампания пройдет успешно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Люди боятся перемен. Представь себе, Кингсли все это не нравится не больше твоего.

— Э-э… Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду «не больше твоего»? — подозрительно сощурился Гарри.

— Ты идешь с ним.

— О нет, никогда в жизни! — как можно более непреклонно и твердо отрезал он.

— Ты не можешь бросить Кингсли одного! — возмутилась Джинни.

— Я не собираюсь выставлять себя на посмешище, разгуливая по улицам! — упрямился Гарри.

Он представил себе, что подумает Снейп, когда узнает об этом, — еще больше уверится в том, что Гарри Поттер — спесивый наглец… «Но Снейп — мертв», — мысленно напомнил себе Гарри.

Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы потерять нить разговора. Когда он вновь прислушался к спору, оказалось, что Джинни по-прежнему настойчиво уговаривала его принять участие в этом спектакле. Все еще витая в своих невеселых мыслях, он резко оборвал ее:

— А с каких это пор ты интересуешься политикой, а?

— Не все такие ограниченные, как ты, — сухо парировала Джинни.

— Тихо, тихо, дети, — встревожено произнесла Молли, предчувствуя приближающуюся бурю.

Все смущенно замолкли.

— Извини, Джинни, — прошептал Гарри.

— Гарри, мы прекрасно понимаем, что ты чувствуешь, — категорично заявила Гермиона. — Никто не в восторге от этого решения. Но мы просто должно пройти через это. И точка.

* * *

Следующим утром Гарри, натянутый как пружина, аппарировал вместе с Кингсли Шеклболтом в Косой переулок. Исполняющий обязанности министра тоже ощущал себя как не в своей тарелке, но виду почти не показывал. Начали они с «Дырявого котла», где выпили по стаканчику сливочного пива. Бармен Том отказался брать с них оплату, и тогда Кингсли в качестве благодарности угостил за свой счет всех присутствовавших выпивкой.

Затем они медленно шли по улице, время от времени заходя в какие-либо магазинчики и покупая разные мелочи: сверкающий котел, порошок полыни, Мимбулус Мимблетонию, щетку для метлы, пергаментный свиток, книгу о драконах, шляпу для Кингсли, древнюю лампу, несколько фейерверков доктора Флибуста. По дороге полюбовались на почтовых сов, съели по мороженному, поздоровались с гоблинами в Гринготтсе, перекусили в нескольких кафе, пожали руки журналистам в головном офисе «Пророка» — к счастью, Риты Скитер там не было, — не прошли мимо старого Олливандера и даже забежали к Рону в «WWW», где купили несколько «змеиных перьев».

В конце этого утомительного похода они уже сбились со счета количеству пожатых рук, но польза, несомненно, была: еще столько всего нужно сделать для более эффективной работы министерства... Взлохмачивая буйную шевелюру очередному ребенка, Гарри с изумлением понял, что некоторые матери уверенны в том, что его прикосновение способно снимать сглазы. Интересно, что бы на это сказала рациональная Гермиона? Сейчас она как раз растворилась где-то в толпе, чтобы со стороны оценить их выступление. К огромному отвращению Гарри, ему также пришлось раздавать автографы. Неохотно, скрипя зубами, но он все же ставил бесформенные закорючки на всем, что ему подсовывали. Пока он выполнял свой общественный долг и получал поздравления за все совершенные добрые дела, Кингсли отвечал на вопросы касательно его политической программы.

Совершенно измученный Гарри рухнул на диван, едва они с Кингсли вернулись в «Нору».

— Ты отлично справился, — поздравила его Гермиона. — Только постарайся побольше улыбаться, когда завтра будете в Хогсмиде.

— Ненавижу Риту Скитер! — отчаянно выкрикнул он. — Если бы не ее эта мерзкая статейка…

— Зато она подтолкнула нас к мысли, что нужно контратаковать. Мы слишком доверчивые, полагаю, — попыталась умерить пыл друга Гермиона.

— И не забудьте публично поблагодарить ее за это, Кингсли, когда вас изберут, — язвительно посоветовала Джинни.

— Спасибо большое, Гарри, за помощь, — Шеклболт пожал его руку и уточнил у Гермионы: — Ты уверена, что ему обязательно приходить и завтра? Он и так уже много сделал.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом. К завтрашнему утру он придет в норму, — безжалостно заверила она министра.

— Ты еще хуже, чем Рита, — простонал Гарри. — И мне опять нужно будет раздавать автографы?

— А ты подписывайся именем Риты Скитер, — ухмыльнулась Джинни.

* * *

После Хогсмида отправились в больницу Святого Мунго. А Гарри начал мысленно считать дни до своего возвращения в Хогвартс. Он и подумать не мог, что одна неделя может быть такой длинной. Каждое утро Гермиона притаскивала гору волшебной прессы и просматривала каждую газету или журнал на предмет интересных новостей. Гарри сразу же с чистой совестью отказался участвовать в этом, сославшись на то, что читает только журнал «Всё о квиддиче» и иногда, совсем редко, конечно, «Плеймаг». Вместо этого он рассеянно слушал комментарии подруги. Закончив с прессой, Гермиона изложила ему программу дня.

А он-то, наивный, искренне полагал, что теперь будет больше времени проводить с Джинни, а оказалось, что в школе он и то чаще виделся с ней, да и встречи с Тедди, когда он мог спокойно и никуда не спеха подержать его на руках, с каждым днем становились все реже. Дело дошло даже до того, что Гарри начала подумывать о том, чтобы с наступлением ночи, словно последний вор, тихо прокрасться в спальню Джинни — с самыми честными намерениями, конечно, он ведь не дурак и понимал, что соблазнить рыжеволосую красавицу прямо под носом у ее родителей будет невероятно трудно. Впрочем, он все равно опасался, что Джинни истолкует всё неверно и выставит его вон до того, как он успеет объясниться. Не говоря уже о реакции миссис Уизли, не дай Мерлин она узнает об этом. Так что после недолгих размышлений от этого плана пришлось отказаться. К счастью, Джинни была не лишена чувства сострадания, а потому, не обращая внимания на насмешливые взгляды своих братьев, не отходила от Гарри ни на шаг во время его редких визитов в «Нору».

Конец года стал настоящим кошмаров. В Атриуме Министерства магии должен был состояться официальный прием, на который, разумеется, были приглашены все отличившиеся во время войны волшебники: то были защитники Хогвартса, чиновники или же обычные маги, всеми силами сражавшиеся с незаконной властью и помогавшие всем, кто в них нуждался. Без наград было не обойтись. Гарри был приглашен вместе с семейством Уизли, чтобы забрать свой Орден Мерлина первой степени. После такой новости идти туда совершенно расхотелось.

Но действительно оказалась еще хуже. Программа и протокол приема изменили в последнюю минуту: Гарри вместе с министром должен был встречать гостей и прикреплять награды на мантии героев. Он пересекся с директором школы и своими преподавателями, мельком увидел Невилла и других своих друзей, хотя перемолвиться словечком с ними так и не смог. Обменялся печальными улыбками с каждым представителем семейства Уизли, которые вышли на сцену, чтобы получить свои медали и посмертный Орден для Фреда. Все награжденные сразу же устремлялись к роскошному фуршету, тогда как его собственный желудок взвывал о пощаде, требует хоть что-нибудь, но Гарри был занят тем, что пожимал направо и налево руки представительным, но абсолютно незнакомым волшебникам.

Ближе в полночи он уже с ностальгией вспоминал одинокие вечера накануне Нового года, которые он проводил в своем чулане у Дурслей.

* * *

К счастью, все плохое когда-нибудь да заканчивается. С завидным облегчением Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс. В последнее время интерес к нему других учеников начал заметно спадать, но неудивительно, что после последних событий все вернулись к прежнему. Мысленно проклиная Риту и дурацкие идеи Гермионы, Гарри мчался по коридорам, стараясь не обращать внимания на громкие шепотки за спиной. После первых утренних пар Гарри спешно шел в Большой зал, чтобы увидеться с Джинни, как на полпути его перехватил Хагрид.

— Гарри! К тебе прилетела сова.

Гарри без интереса взглянул на птицу и тут же узнал сову Андромеды. Забеспокоившись, он выхватил письмо и начал читать. В нем сообщалось, что Тедди чувствует себя неважно, ночью просыпался каждые полчаса и постоянно плакал. Очевидно, он плохо воспринял отъезд крестного. В письме Андромеда также спрашивала, не мог бы ли он привезти для Тедди какую-нибудь свою одежду. Быть может, знакомый запах успокоит его.

Гарри без колебаний расстегнул свою мантию, снял майку — не обращая внимания на заинтригованные взгляды учеников, проходивших мимо — и завернул ее в полученный кусок пергамента. Связав посылку наколдованной веревкой, он передал ее Хагриду.

На следующий день вернувшаяся сова Андромеды принесла успокаивающие новости. Тедди этой ночью просыпался только три раза, а свою новую игрушку — присланный золотой снитч — буквально не выпускает из рук.

Облегчению Гарри не было предела. Он как раз собрался поделиться хорошей новостью с Джинни, как та, размахивая «Ежедневном пророком», вылетела на него из-за угла.

— Гарри! Мы выиграли! — радостно закричала она.

— Что выиграли?

— В самом деле, Гарри, как можно быть таким рассеянным? Ты что забыл? Сегодня же были выборы нового министра!

— Кингсли прошел?

— Да! С незначительным перевесом, но он все-таки победил!

Гарри с наслаждением вчитывался в строчки газетной статьи, затем взялся за письмо Гермионы, каждая строчка которого была буквально пронизана триумфом и радостью от победы. Она поздравляла его с успешно отыгранной ролью и заявляла, что именно благодаря ему зародится новое магическое сообщество. Гарри же оставалось только надеяться, что для этих изменений его помощь уже не потребуется. Уж кем-кем, но политическим деятелем он себя никогда не чувствовал.

После первого совместного урока с Джинни, он рассказал ей о последнем письме Андромеде и своих опасениях насчет крестника. Когда же он перешел к волнующему рассказу о безвозмездно отданной футболке, Джинни неожиданно нахмурилась:

— Ты отдал ту самую футболку, что я подарила тебе на Рождество?

— Да, я ее как раз вчера надел.

— Какая приятная новость! — с сарказмом произнесла она. — Я делаю тебе подарок, и он теперь будет для Тедди слюнявчиком.

И резко развернувшись на каблуках, она умчалась вперед по коридору.

— Не переживай! — попытался успокоить его стоявший сзади Дин. — С девчонками всегда так — никогда не угадаешь, что они выкинут в следующую минуту.

К счастью, этим же вечером у них была тренировка по квиддичу. Джинни, сделав круг над полем для демонстрации всех возможностей своей новый метлы, быстро отошла и позабыла об их ссоре. Члены команды следили за полетом девушки с восхищением и завистью. Спустившись на землю, переполненная восторгом Джинни бросилась на шею Гарри, выражая тем самым признательность за то, что он сделал ей такой роскошный подарок.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней Гарри наконец добрался до кухни, чтобы узнать, как поживает Кричер. Какого же было его удивление, когда он заметил на груди домового эльфа начищенный Орден Мерлина третьей ступени. Только сейчас до него дошло, что в Министерстве награждали только волшебников.

— Когда это ты успел получить свою медаль? — с любопытством поинтересовался Гарри.

— Глава волшебников пришел ко мне за два дня до окончания этого года, — с гордостью сообщил Кричер.

Разумеется, это было вполне логично: Кингсли не хотел рисковать срывом всей церемонии награждения, пригласив на прием и магические существа. Разум принимал такое положение вещей, однако горькое послевкусие все равно осталось. Гарри с теплотой в голосе поздравил эльфов с наградой, каждому пожал руку — с намного большей признательностью, чем он делал это во время министерского приема. Распрощавшись со всеми, он отправился писать Гермионе письмо.

«Я понимаю, что это несправедливо, — писала ему в ответ Гермиона, — но мы не могли по-другому. Не забывай о том, что отнюдь не жажда власти ведет Кингсли, а надежда на улучшение их жизни.

Он действительно сделал все возможное, чтобы отблагодарить их за участие в Битве за Хогвартсе, хотя его возможности были весьма ограничены. Тридцатого декабря он собрал в Большом зале всех эльфов и лично наградил каждого, а затем отправился в Запретный лет, чтобы выразить благодарность кентаврам. Даже Бейн был удовлетворен низостью его поклона.

Учитывая те ограничения, которые на нас навешивают, мы делаем то, что никто не делает. Когда я начинаю думать о том, что нам всем еще предстоит сделать, мне, честно говоря, становится нехорошо!»

Но даже ответ подруги не смог успокоить Гарри.

* * *

Время от времени, Гарри и Джинни все-таки удавалось найти свободную минутку для друг друга, позабыв ненадолго про обязательства и ускользнув от навязчивого внимания приятелей и Филча. Они прятались в одной комнате, которую Гарри нашел во время своих поисков в начале года. Ее было сложно заметить — небольшая дверь была тщательно спрятана за ковром, но зато она прекрасно соответствовала их нуждам: благодаря маленькому окошку в помещении было светло, а пол был усыпан мягкими подушками.

Вдали от нескромных взглядов они много целовались и совсем немного болтали. В один из таких дней — уже после рождественских каникул — им вновь удалось ускользнуть ото всех и спрятаться в этом тихом месте.

— Твои братья оказали нам всем большую услугу, рассказав про все эти тайные проходы, — с улыбкой произнес Гарри. — Кстати, ты часто ими пользовалась в прошлом году?

— Еще как! Мы с Луной столько раз убегали через них от Филча и сестер Кэрроу, когда раздавали запрещенные листовки.

— А я-то наивно полагал, что здесь ты будешь в полной безопасности, — улыбка Гарри увяла, а голос преисполнился разочарованием.

— Не только ты, мои родители тоже так думали, — Джинни пожала плечами. — Еще в сентябре я бы предпочла остаться с ними, потому что боялась, что никогда больше не вижу их снова, если уеду. Но они хотели, чтобы я была в безопасности, поэтому не шли на уступки. Бедные, как они, должно быть, переволновались, когда узнали, что Снейп стал директора, а Пожиратели смерти — учителями.

— Кэрроу издевались над тобой?

— Не особо. Меня не подвергали Круциатусам, если тебя это беспокоит. Меня поймали лишь однажды, и то Снейп назначил мне наказание, а не они. Они обычно награждали нас пощечинами и оплеухами, иногда пинками, но мадам Помфри мгновенно убирала все следы. Больше всего доставалось Невиллу.

— А Снейп? Как он себя вел?

— С осторожностью. Он действительно не был таким ужасным, как мы все ожидали. Мы его вообще не часто видели, ведь теперь он ничего не вел. Труднее всего было с этими его идиотскими правилами. Казалось, мы вернулись во времена Амбридж: все клубы были запрещены, за всеми преподавателями велось наблюдение. Достаточно было пожаловаться на правила или проявить солидарность с «неблагонадежными», чтобы получить отработку или наказание. И они были много хуже, чем былые отработки у Снейпа. Мне, к примеру, пару раз приходилось весь день разгуливать по школе с табличкой «Предательница крови». Невилл два дня ходил с ослиными ушами. Луна целую неделю ходила под действием заклятия немоты.

— Извини, — потрясенно пробормотал Гарри. — Я не знал, что было настолько тяжело.

— Знаешь, в каком-то смысле я рада, что была там. По крайней мере, у меня было впечатление, что я что-то делаю для нашей победы. В начале года почти всем ученикам было плевать, кто занимает кресло министра, но потом они узнали, что значит иметь Пожирателей смерти у власти. И мы как-то сблизились, и это чувство было таким реальным, таким сильным… Невилл, Луна, я, нас всех поддерживали, даже те, кого мы совсем не знали. А однажды Оуэн Харпер даже солгал, чтобы прикрыть меня.

Гарри в удивлении приподнял брови. Харпер учился с ними на одном курсе, только на Слизерине. Гарри не особо хорошо его знал, потому что пересекался с ним только в квиддиче — Оуэн был загонщиком. Но он как-то не походил на того, кто стал бы точечными, осторожными ударами сражаться против Пожирателей смерти.

— По крайней мере, на пасхальных каникулах ты была в безопасности.

— О да, — Джинни закатила глаза. — Рядом с матерью, охваченной тревогой, и совершенно не выносимой тетушкой Мюриэль. Я едва не спятила в их компании. Мне только и оставалось, что днями и ночами переживать за тебя и свою семью. Когда мы узнали, что в Хогварте подняли бунт, я хотела сбежать оттуда и прибиться к близнецам.

В комнате повисла неуютная тишина, которая всегда возникла, когда кто-то произносил слово «близнецы».

— Джорджу, кажется, уже лучше, — мягко попытался утешить ее Гарри.

— Немного. Но ему все равно трудно. Рон уже говорил об этом Гермионе: по его словам, Джордж часто останавливается на полуслове, будто ждет, что Фред закончит за него фразу, или резко оборачивается, словно ищет Фреда. В такие моменты Рон чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Он и без того много всего делает, хотя бы тем, что столько времени проводит с ним.

— Как раз поэтому ему и сложно видеть всё это. Хотя Рон старается не показывать виду.

— А ты как?

— Когда я в школе, еще ничего. А вот на Рождество было просто невыносимо. Впрочем, нам еще повезло: у нас хоть кто-то остался, другим семья повезло не так сильно.

Гарри смотрел в глаза Джинни и видел там то же самое, что чувствовал он сам: боль за тех, кто покинул их, и счастье от того, что они они все-таки вместе.

* * *

Суд над Грейбеком состоялся в феврале. Гарри всё никак не мог понять, почему с ним так долго тянули, ведь всех самых активных Пожирателей смерти осудили сразу же по горячим следам. Однако Гермиона быстро внесла ясность в эту щекотливую ситуацию:

«Понимаешь, по всем отчетам выходит, что Грейбек — типичный представитель своего вида: циничный, жестокий, агрессивный оборотень, ненавидящий всех волшебников. Тем, кто выступает против интеграции оборотней в магический мир, этот случай придется как нельзя кстати. А Кингсли как раз известен своей нейтральной политикой по отношению к магическим существам, поэтому суд над Грейбеком может вызвать ненужный резонанс. Именно по этой причине его постоянно откладывали».

Гарри читал ответ подруги со странным чувством беспокойства. Интуиция не обманула его: едва в газеты попали первые выдержки из дела Грейбека, он вынужден был с грустью признать, что опасения Гермионы и Кингсли были отнюдь не напрасными. Грейбек представал перед общественностью карикатурным монстром преступного мира. Он ни в чем не раскаивался и даже оправдывал свои действия:

— Мы нисколько не стыдимся того, что делали, — говорил он перед судьями. — Мы больше свободные, чем вы. Мы не хотим такой ограниченной жизни, как у вас. Все достойные своего имени оборотни должны свободно бегать в свете полной луны и следовать своим хищным инстинктам. Можете меня приговорить к смерти, за меня отомстят. Наш народ продолжит увеличиваться. И однажды именно вы будете прятаться от нас в пещерах! И тогда мы вспомним все, через что вы заставляли нас пройти!

Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы по стране пошли анти-оборотнические настроения. Вся передовица пестрела подобными заголовками, в редакции ежедневно приходили сотни писем с требованиями принять серьезные меры по отношению к оборотням, а именно обязательное взятие их всех под стражу.

«Какие меры собирается принимать наше Министерство, чтобы защитить магический мир от этих монстров? Как мы можем выпускать на улицы наших детей, зная, что эти гнусные существа, скрывающиеся за обманчивой внешностью человека, спокойно разгуливают рядом? Следует ли нам искать убежище у магглов?»

Последний заголовок донельзя озадачил Гарри.

— Ведь только волшебники могут стать оборотнями? — спросил он у Джинни.

— Магглы, скорее всего, погибнут при первой же трансформации. Ведь именно магия поддерживает тело во время превращения и, в случае необходимости, ускоряет процесс регенерации. Но вообще это дикость полная: не во время полнолуния оборотню не представляют никакой опасности.

Слова Гермионы лишали последней надежды:

«Мы всегда можем отменить законы, ограничивающие наем оборотней на определенные должности. Впрочем, их и без того никуда не берут на работу. Мы можем издать декреты, согласно которым волшебники должны относиться к ним как к равным. Но никто не подпишет их. Нужны годы, чтобы стереть их людских сердец страх и недоверие, которые этот опасный безумец только усилил своими выступлениями. И подумать только: он еще смеет говорить, что делает это во благо своего народа!»

Пусть Гарри не мог видеть лицо Гермионы сейчас, но он всем телом ощущал, сколько ярости она вложила в этот единственный восклицательный знак. Почему-то он не испытал особой радости, когда Грейбека приговорили к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане. Только Джинни удалось найти в этом позитивным момент:

— Эти мерзавцы Пожиратели уж точно не смогут спокойно спать в полнолуния с таким соседом. Надеюсь, ему удастся слопать хоть одного из них.

* * *

Гарри никак не мог не нарадоваться на свою предусмотрительность, а именно выбор подарка для своей подружки. Мало того, что Джинни была на седьмом небе от счастья, так еще и сам «Великий полководец» делал зрелищной любую игру. Они без особого труда разбили рейвенкловцев в следующем матче. Когда Джинни на всех порах понеслась к заветным кольцам, выписывая невероятные восьмерки, чтобы избежать столкновения с бладжерами, у несчастного вратаря вид был донельзя напуганный. «Великий полководец» обладал превосходной маневренностью, а потому предугадать угол нападения для бладжера было почти невозможно. Джинни каждый раз попадала точно в кольца.

— Это нечестно! Такие метлы должны быть запрещены в подобных соревнованиях! — возмущался капитан противоборствующей команды сразу по окончании матча.

В глубине души Гарри понимал, что есть в его словах доля правды, а потому неизменно отмалчивался, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Когда Малфой купил всей команде Нимбусы 2001, они все равно проигрывали Гриффиндору, — возразила Джинни. — Я хорошо летаю не столько из-за метлы, а потому что я действительно умею это делать. И все.

У Джинни всегда была репутация человека, которого лучше не злить, а потому никто не осмеливался с ней спорить.

* * *

В марте глава Отдела по контролю волшебных существ попросила Гермиону представить доклад об улучшении условий жизни домашних эльфов. По его итогам главы других департаментов под руководством министра издадут несколько декретов. Несмотря на абсолютную незаинтересованность Гарри в политических делах, Гермиона не отступала и регулярно пыталась привлечь его к своим делам. С начала апреля она в красках расписывала ему достоинства будущего проекта, его перспективы и свои ближайшие планы.

Наученная горьким опытом создание Г.А.В.Н.Э., теперь она более тонко и продуманно подходила к агитации, разбавляя мед водой. После многочисленных встреч с домашними эльфами, она признала, что они не заинтересованны в получении свободы. В подобном мышлении она винила в первую очередь «отсутствие какого бы то ни было воспитания и многочисленные предрассудки к ним». Гермиона нацелилась на эффективность и быстро поняла, что сейчас может совершить настоящую революцию в жизни домашних эльфов.

Первым делом она предложила заняться улучшением жизни тех, кто находился на честной службе. Отныне их хозяевам запрещалось бить своих слуг, причинять вред любыми другими способами, лишать еды и разделять малышей и родителей. Владельцы теперь несли ответственность за последствия самонаказаний, совершаемых эльфами. В зависимости от тяжести увечий, они должны были уплатить штраф или же могли полностью потерять право на обладание одного конкретного эльфа или всей его семьи.

С другой стороны, если эльфы хотели получить свободу, они могли подать запрос в Отдел по контролю волшебных существ. И уже в министерских стенах чиновники изучали возможность выкупа. Более того, тем, кто по своей воле освобождал домовых или же платил им за работу, ждали приятные денежные поощрения.

Приближался день, когда будет представлен первый законопроект нового правительства. Гермиона по уши зарывалась в бумаги, отвечала на бесконечный поток корреспонденции. Все предыдущие поправки касались в основном исправления скандальных законов, принятых еще во время Волдеморта и Фаджа.

Гермиона была довольна первым заседанием, состоявшимся еще до пасхальных каникул. Глава отдела задал ей несколько интересных вопросов, что только доказывало заинтересованность отдела в данных вопросах. Гермиона была рада, что ее воспринимают всерьез, безусловно, она понимала, что невозможно мгновенно всё изменить, что далеко не каждую ее идею станут рассматривать, но она была уверена, что первый шаг окажется решающим. К тому же, Кингсли собирался разрешить прессе присутствовать на заседании.

На следующий день после презентации Гермионы Гарри и Джинни с большим интересом ждали прибытия почты. Журналист был впечатлен не только юной служащей министерства, но и ее предложениями. Он писал о «стройной молодой леди с непослушными каштановыми волосами», «громком, уверенном голосе, неподдельной увлеченности», чья «обвинительная речь звучала ярко, ново и свежо».

Не обошлось, конечно, и без ложки дегтя. Автор статьи считал, что девушка, «ведомая только лучшими побуждения», слишком переусердствовала в некоторых пунктах. «В конце-то концов, мы не звери. Это совершенно нормально следить за тем, чтобы домовые эльфы не подвергались излишне жестокому обращению. Но налагать штрафы на владельцев только из-за того, что домовые сами наказывают себя, — это чересчур! Как можно мешать эльфам следовать зову природы?» А пункт, согласно которому эльфы могут подать заявку на полное освобождение, это все равно что признать тот факт, что «без прямых приказов наши маленькие друзья не знают, как себя вести. Тем самым мы оказываем им плохую услугу, поскольку лишаем защиты владельцев, давая взамен лишь призрачную надежду на свободу, с которой они не знают, что делать. Стоит ли говорить о том, что их природной доверчивостью могут воспользоваться недоброжелатели?»

— Да решить проблему с самонаказанием проще простого, — проворчал Гарри. — Достаточно лишь запретить им делать это. Да и Добби прекрасно справляется без прямых приказов!

— Ты заметил, как они представили Гермиону? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Думаешь, скоро нас ждет сцена ревности от Рона? — улыбнулся тот.

— Это не смешно! Ее описывают как красивую и благонадежную. Неужели тебе кажется, что с таким представлением ее примут всерьез?

— А почему нельзя быть красивой и умной одновременно?

— Можно, конечно. Просто когда говорят о «увлеченности» женщин — это всегда чтобы противопоставить «рассудительности» мужчин. Стоит только посмотреть на тебя и на Гермиону, чтобы понять, насколько эти идиоты полны предрассудков!

Почувствовав, что тема разговора быстро уходит от судьбы эльфов в другое, более опасное русло, Гарри отложил в сторону газету и вернулся к остывающему завтраку.

В своем новом письме Гермиона скрупулезно цитировала различные газетные статьи, касавшиеся ее выступления. Здесь она была полностью солидарно с Джинни. Гермиона Грейнджер предстала перед общественностью человеком сильной воли, но скорее богатой на всевозможные идеи, чем компетентной в своей области. Такой образ подрывал доверие широкой публики. «Я хотела встряхнуть магический мир, заставить людей задуматься об условиях, в которых живут домовые эльфы. Но вместо этого все продолжают говорить об их «природе, склонной к подчинению», будто они не мыслят себя без выполнения приказов. А я выгляжу как обычная, пусть и великодушная натуралистка».

Через три недели был принят декрет «Об обращении с домовыми эльфами». Первый же пункт касался штрафных санкций за плохое обращение, куда тем не менее не вошла поправка о самонаказании эльфов. Также этим созданиям было предоставлено право свободно жениться и выходить замуж, запрещалось отделять детей от родителей и разрывать семьи. Было создано бюро трудоустройства для свободных эльфов, где им подбирали подходящую работу. И, наконец, было введено налогообложение для тех, кто пользовался их услугами, вне зависимости от того, являлся ли волшебник работодателем или же полноправным владельцем домового эльфа.

Судя по всему, Кингсли посчитал, что к более резким переменам волшебники пока не готовы. На что Гермиона отвечала: «Я понимаю, что пройдет немало времени, прежде чем эльфы осмелятся донести на хозяев за плохое обращение. Но в законе четко прописаны последствия, которые может понести такой нерадивый владелец, а это уже очень важный шаг в изменении сознаний людей. Это поворотный момент в истории домовых эльфов».

* * *

Пасхальные каникулы Гарри провел в «Норе» вместе с Тедди. Он с удовольствием вернулся к своим обязанностям крестного отца и все вечера проводил, приглядывая за шустрым ребенком, которому совсем скоро исполнится год. Тедди уже научился ползать, а потому требовалк себе еще большего внимания, потому что тянул в рот все, что плохо лежало.

Благодаря такому распорядку дня, каждое утро Гарри мог со спокойной душой проводить с Джинни. Миссис Уизли им нисколько не мешала, она уходила по делам и возвращалась только к вечеру. Тихое, размеренное существование под одной крышей рано или поздно должно было закончиться чем-то большим, чем-то более интимным. Когда Гарри понял, как далеко готова зайти Джинни, он едва смог удержаться от нахлынувшего на него страха. Впрочем, в глубине души он знал и даже хотел, чтобы их отношения перешли на другой уровень.

По первости Гарри немного смущался в присутствии родителей Джинни, словно он сделал нечто неправильное. Он не знал, что они думают по этому поводу и думают ли вообще, но на всякий случай старался держаться от их дочери подальше, чтобы не дай Мерлин не выдать ее ничем.

Каждое их утро было наполнено такой лаской и нежностью, что обоим с трудом удавалось покинуть постели и заставить себя заняться Тедди. С каждым днем Гарри все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что мечтает о такой же тихой, спокойной, размеренной семейной жизни. Он даже пообещал себе, что сразу после окончания Хогвартса обязательно предложит Джинни жить вместе. Они уже привели в порядок дом на площади Гриммо и теперь каждый вечер проводили там втроем. Гари нравилось представлять, что у них настоящая семья, только он, Джинни и Тедди. Малыш, словно читая его мысли, менял цвет волос на рыжий или черный каждый раз, когда они ходили куда-либо вместе.

На этот раз каникулы закончились слишком быстро. В Хогвартс-экспресс Гарри садился с изрядной долей сожаления.

* * *

Последний в этом году матч между Гриффиндором и Хаффлпаффом состоялся вскоре после начала последней учебной четверти. К удивлению многих, «барсуки» показали себя весьма достойно, победив другие команды. Впрочем, Гарри оставался спокойным, ему было не о чем волноваться, ведь другой ловец не представлял из себя ничего выдающегося, несмотря на хорошую технику. Оставалось надеяться, что не возникнет непредвиденных обстоятельств в виде дементоров или слабоумного вратаря, поверить в свою удачу и выиграть этот решающий матч. Это, казалось, было не так уж сложно, ведь у команды Гриффиндора было изрядное преимущество — новая метла Джинни и ее отменные навыки охотницы.

В реальности же все оказалось немного сложнее. У «барсуков» не было столь первоклассной метлы или такого же гениального ловца, вместе этого они демонстрировали хорошую технику и стратегию. Едва только квоффл оказывался в руках охотников, отобрать его уже было очень трудно. Загонщики избрали своей целью Джинни и постоянно направляли в ее сторону бладжеры, мешая тем самым перехватывать мячи.

После того как вратарь пропустил пять мячей, Гарри взял тайм-аут и подозвал к себе всю команду:

— Да что с вами такое сегодня? Такое впечатление, что вы впервые сели на метлы! Ритчи и Том, забудьте про охотников и сосредоточьтесь на загонщиках, не дайте им и дальше преследовать Джинни. С нее не должно и волоса упасть, ясно? Элисон и Демельза, возьмите себе по охотнику и следуйте за ними по пятам до конца матча. На остальных не обращайте внимания. Джинни, ты играешь, словно сидишь на Чистомете! Двигайся хоть немного, завладей мячом и отправь его наконец в кольца! Ты сегодня полной ноль!

Джинни окинула его злым взглядом и взлетела в небо, не дожидаясь разрешения капитана. Гарри не стал останавливать ее и дал остальным команду следовать за ней. Он улыбнулся: ему удалось разозлить ее до чертиков, а значит, сейчас их соперники пожалеют, что родились на свет!

Ход матча постепенно менялся в лучшую для них сторону. Хаффлпаффские загонщики, преследуемые по пятам гриффиндорцами, не могли больше заниматься Джинни. Охотники делали ошибку за ошибкой, чем и воспользовалась Джинни, чтобы уровнять счет. Ничто не могло помешать ей добраться до колец, она неслась вперед словно таран, игнорируя всё на своем пути. Она мастерски обманула вратаря и вертевшихся рядом защитников и с силой бросила квоффл прямо в кольцо, принеся тем самым десять очков своей команде.

На трибунах обстановка была такой же напряженной. Зрители чутко реагировали на малейшие изменения на поле, будь то забитый в кольцо квоффл, невероятно опасный вираж или летящий прямо в игрока бладжер. Хаффлпаффцы тоже не остались в стороне и с ожесточением болели за свою команду.

Гарри едва было не упустил золотой снитч. Он неотрывно следил за летающей по полю Джинни и совсем позабыл о своих обязанностях ловца. Краем глаза он увидел, как его противник резко устремился вниз, и тут же последовал за ним. На долю мгновения он подумал, что не успеет, что уступит победу «барсукам» из-за своей оплошности. Отрыв между ними был значительный, но опыта у Гарри было намного больше, противник не учел погрешность ветра, и снитч успел ускользнуть от протянутой руки хаффлпаффца прямо в распахнутую ладонь гриффиндорца. Финальный счет 420:50.

Трибуны Гриффиндора взорвались овациями. Гарри тем временем подлетел к Джинни. Он собрал вокруг всю команду, и вместе, подняв руки к небу, они сделали почетный круг над трибунами болельщиков. Профессор Макгонагалл, преисполненная гордости за свой факультет, торжественно вручила сияющему Гарри Кубок. Тот поступил как истинный джентльмен и передал трофей Джинни, которая в буквальном смысле выцарапала победу своей команде. Охотница подняла над головой Кубок. Никогда еще она не выглядела настолько счастливой.

До самой ночи в башне Гриффиндора царило веселье. Сливочное пиво лилось рекой, появляясь словно по мановению волшебной палочки, никто не вспоминал о домашних заданиях и экзаменах. Говорили только о квиддиче, «Великом полководце» и еще раз о квиддиче. Джинни стала звездой вечера, вокруг нее постоянно толпилась куча народа, и Гарри даже не мог перемолвиться с ней словом. Со счастливой улыбкой он смотрел на свою сияющую от радости девушку, чувствовал гордость за нее и… ревность, когда кто-либо из парней подходил к ней, чтобы похлопать по спине, поздравить с победой или осыпать комплиментами.

* * *

Следующий день весь седьмой курс посвятил учебе. Все наконец-то вспомнили о том, что они находятся в школе, а значит, самое время достать учебники. Гарри и Джинни как раз собирались переходить к заданию по зельеваренью, когда с загадочным выражением лица в гостиную вошла профессор Макгонагалл и забрала с собой Джинни. Через полчаса Гарри начал беспокоиться и отправился на ее поиски, а именно к кабинету декана.

С довольной улыбкой Джинни вышла оттуда еще через десять минут. Краем глаза Гарри успел увидеть в кабинете Макгнагалл смутно знакомую женщину, но вспомнить, кто она, ему так и не удалось. Они прошли несколько коридоров и только тогда Джинни не выдержала:

— Гарри! Догадайся, кто это был!

— Понятия не имею.

— Гвеног Джонс из «Холихедских Гарпий»! — едва ли не подпрыгивая от переполнявший эмоций, выпалила Джинни.

— Серьезно? — ошеломленно переспросил Гарри.

— Да. Слагхорн пригласил ее на вчерашний матч, и она мне предложила место охотницы в команде. Пока я, конечно, буду только на замене, но совсем скоро, уверена, перейду в основной состав.

Гарри поднял руку, останавливая непрерывный словесный поток.

— Ты согласилась? — с некоторым беспокойством спросил он.

— Я сказала, что подумаю, но, на самом деле, не вижу причин отказываться. — Улыбка ее медленно увядала.

— Но, Джинни…

После их сближения во время каникул Гарри был уверен, что Джинни согласится переехать к нему после окончания Хогвартса.

— Мы больше не увидимся! — в полной растерянности воскликнул он.

— Почему это?

— Да потому что ты должна будешь жить вместе с командой, а по воскресениям у вас будут матчи.

— Но ведь и ты будешь работать. Или ты думал, что я буду сутками сидеть дома, как моя мама?

— Конечно, нет! Я считал, что ты, как и я, продолжим наше обучения, что мы сможем видеться каждый вечер и по выходным.

— Мы найдем время друг для друга.

— Пару часов раз в неделю? Этого мало! — возмутился Гарри. — Почему бы тебе не выбрать профессию с проживанием в Лондоне? Я думал, ты хочешь быть колдомедиком.

— Я тебе уже говорила, что моих знаний гербологии для этого недостаточно! — огрызнулась в ответ Джинни.

— Медсестрой тогда.

— Я не хочу быть медсестрой!

— А аврор? Тебя это больше не интересует?

— Чтобы меня все называли подружкой Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Ну спасибо!

— А почему бы не…

— Послушай, Гарри! Мне только что сделали неожиданное предложение. Это шанс всей моей жизни. Я не хочу упустить его, даже ради тебя.

У Гарри, казалось, земля ушла из-под ног.

— Ты хочешь расстаться?

— Что ты мелешь? Все, что я хочу, это пожить немного для себя, самостоятельно. Я не хочу сразу перескакивать из рук матери в твои. Я знаю, что ты хотел, чтобы мы переехали к тебе после окончания школы, но это ведь может подождать, так?

— Я займусь стиркой и готовкой, если тебя это волнует, — предложил Гарри.

— Да нет же! Мне нужна свобода, воздух, пространство, встречи с новыми людьми, новый опыт…

— В том числе в твоей интимной жизни? — холодно отчеканил Гарри, глядя на эту новую Джинни, которую он совсем не знал.

— Хватит все переводить на себя! Ты это нарочно, что ли?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, вот и все! — закричал Гарри, злясь на себя за то, что упустил тот момент, когда все зашло так далеко.

— Я хочу сделать что-нибудь сама. Годами я тренировалась одна, вопреки мнению окружающих. Это моя страсть, мой талант, мое решение. Я знаю, что эта профессия не так почетна, как работа в Святом Мунго или Министерстве, но мне плевать. Я лишь хочу жить так, как хочется мне. И самой управлять своей жизнью.

Последние слова Джинни уже произносила со слезами на глазах.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Я просто хочу свободы, — продолжила она. — Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я уехала в Египет или Румынию? Чтобы я не виделась с родителями три года? Чтобы я убежала из школы или из дома?

Гарри удивленно смотрел на Джинни. Он никогда не замечал, как сильно повлияло на нее наличие старших братьев и разница в возрасте между ними.

— Ты думаешь лишь о себе, вместо того, чтобы порадоваться за меня, — произнесла Джинни. — И теперь я окончательно убедилась в том, что должна принять это предложение.

Она яростно вытерла слезы и вызывающе закончила:

— И если ты не в состоянии понять меня, тем хуже для тебя!

Эмоции подступили к горлу, Гарри не был уверен, что сможет сказать сейчас хоть что-то.

— Я не хотел тебе ничего запрещать… — неловко пробормотал он, пытаясь справиться с болью, разрывающей сердце на части.

— Ты не можешь мне ничего запрещать! — с горящими яростью глазами парировала Джинни.

Гарри сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что то, что он сейчас скажет, решит исход их отношений.

— Если ты уже все решила, то я не против.

Она окинула его долгим взглядом и почти беззвучно произнесла:

— Полагаю, это все, что я могу услышать от тебя…

Она развернулась и пошла в сторону гриффиндорской гостиной.

* * *

Когда Гарри вернулся в башню Гриффиндора, Джинни уже была здесь и делала домашнее задание. Она даже не подняла голову, когда он занял свое прежнее место и принялся исправлять что-то в своем эссе по зельварению. Как и обычно, она вместе сели на ужине в Большом зале, но друг с другом почти не разговаривали, предпочитая беседовать с одноклассниками. Когда они возвращались в башню, его нагнал Дин:

— Ты поссорился с Джинни?

— Тебя это не касается! — грубо ответил Гарри и ускорил шаг.

Вернувшись через несколько часов в гостиную, он заметил, что не один Дин заинтересовался их ссорой. Почти все тихо перешептывались у него за спиной и поглядывали то на Гарри, то на Джинни.

«Неужели все мои действия всегда будут привлекать к себе столько внимания?» — раздраженно думал Гарри.

В момент просветления, когда гнев и ярость немного отступили, он подумал, что именно поэтому Джинни и хотелось свободы, хотя бы глотка свежего воздуха. Удрученный этими мыслями, он долго сверлил взглядом раскрытую книгу, даже не удосужившись сделать вид, что действительно ее читает.


	8. Уже год

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998: Гарри переходит на седьмой курс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 19 апреля — 23 июля 1999

Весь следующий день Гарри был сам не свой, не мог собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться на уроках. Всем существом своим он чувствовал напряжение, исходящее от Джинни, она словно стала чужой; когда их глаза случайно пересекались, он без труда читал в них вызов.

Он не мог припомнить, что писал в домашней работе накануне ночью, и даже не удосужившись перечитать ее, сдал не глядя. Он уже заканчивал седьмой, но до сих пор не знал, чем будет заниматься по жизни. Он понимал, что продолжение учебы — это не его. Хорошо было бы прогуляться по парку, но сильный дождь испортил все карты. Он нерешительно замер, не зная, куда сейчас идти, как неожиданно ощутил чье-то теплое дыхание на своей шее:

— Пойдем в библиотеку? — тихий шепот был таким знакомым.

Гарри кивнул, и они в полном молчании пошли по коридору. Вопреки обыкновению, они не взялись за руки, хотя их плечи иногда соприкасались друг с другом. Они не дошли до библиотеки всего несколько поворотов, как Джинни резко свернула в сторону и потащила Гарри в пустой класс. Она мягко подтолкнула его к столу, приглашая присесть, а сама подошла к нему почти вплотную.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы ссорились, — сказала она, глядя прямо в глаза. — Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

— Я думал, это ты не хочешь больше разговаривать со мной, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как от ее близости теряет нить разговора.

— И сейчас не хочу, — прошептала она и прижалась к его губам.

Когда они вернулись в библиотеку, со стороны казалось, что между ними ничего не изменилось. Все последующие дни они, как и прежде, вместе занимались, прерываясь лишь на редкие и короткие минуты отдыха. Гарри знал, что ничего еще не уладилось у них. Оставалось всего шесть недель до экзаменов, и он был полон решимости сдать их как можно лучше. К тому же, он намеревался получить лучшие оценки по пяти предметам и не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на что-либо другое. Он решил жить сегодняшним днем, не думать о будущем.

Но постепенно он все больше убеждался, что идея подарить Джинни метлу была не самой лучшей.

* * *

Второго мая, в годовщину битвы за Хогвартс, в замок приехали его прошлогодние защитники, и родные, и близкие погибших. В этот день уроки были отменены, чтобы ученики могли побыть со своими семьями. Странно, но это был прекрасный день для Гарри. Прошел год, и он принял гибель друзей. Сожаление больше не терзало его память. Разговор с их призраками в тот роковой день помог убедить свою совесть в том, что они любят его и гордятся им, несмотря ни на что. Гарри чувствовал умиротворение, вспоминая о них.

В этот день ему не навязывали никаких ролей. Он мог свободно ходить среди присутствующих вместе с Тедди на плечах. Он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы поговорить с товарищами и знакомыми. Невилл рассказал о своей работе в аптеке — он занимался выращиванием растения, входящих в состав простейших зелий.

— Я их, кстати, и готовлю, — добавил он. — Сначала немного боялся, но в итоге у меня все получилось. Ничего общего с уроками этого ужасного Снейпа! Ой, прости, Гарри, я забыл, что ты считаешь, что он был не тем, кем казался...

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что он был несправедливым и самым нелюбимым учителем. Этого у него не отнять, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Лаванда по рекомендации профессора Трелони работала в магазине товаров для гадания. Казалось, она тоже очень довольна своей судьбой.

— Встречаюсь с очень интересными людьми, — призналась она Гарри. — Шарлатанов, правда, видно с первого взгляда, это минус...

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Трелони, к которой он всегда относился с легкой неприязнью.

Анжелина Джонсон, Майкл Корнер, Энтони Голдстейн, Алисия Спиннет и Симус Финниган стали аврорами. На протяжении всего утра они по очереди подходили к Гарри, чтобы сказать, что они с нетерпением ждут, когда же он, наконец, присоединится к ним. Гарри удивлялся, что столько его однокурсников выбрало эту профессию, хотя если вспомнить заверения Кингсли, что он, дескать, наведет порядок в отделе и всё будет по-другому… Да и нужно было искать замену павшим в последней войне, а их было много.

Поболтав с друзьями, Гарри вернулся к семейству Уизли, которые собрались вокруг Андромеды. Для них это был тяжелый день, и Гарри еще сильнее почувствовал свою неспособность поддержать в их горе. Он подошел к Джинни, но она, казалось, больше нуждалась в братьях, чем в нем.

Гермиона взяла Гарри за руку и отошла вместе с ним.

— Думаю, они не могу не быть здесь, но разговору тут точно ни к месту, — шепнула она.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона — обычно он всегда искал поддержки у Гермионы, когда нуждался в помощи. Но сейчас тот отсутствующим взглядом сверлил водную гладь озера.

— Кажется, Рон переживает сильнее, чем показывает, — обеспокоился Гарри.

— Прошел всего год. Тогда он еще не верил, не понимал это до конца. Весь этот год он как сумасшедший работал в магазине, отдавал все силы, чтобы удержать Джорджа на плаву. Но две последние недели... Знаешь, я думаю, он, наконец, осознал смерть брата, — пояснила Гермиона грустным голосом.

-Только сейчас?.. — удивился Гарри.

— Все воспринимают это по-разному, знаешь ли.

— Что мы можем сделать? — спросил он.

— Не многое, к сожалению. Он должен самостоятельно преодолеть свою скорбь, так, как это делают другие. Он вернется к нам, вот увидишь, — добавила она, словно убеждая саму себя.

Это неожиданное проявление чувств со стороны Рона, его боль и горечь от потери родного брата потрясло Гарри до глубины чувств. И почему раньше об этом не подумал? Как он мог быть таким бесчувственным к своему лучшему другу? Должен ли он острее ощущать утрату погибших? Он любил и ценил Фреда, Ремуса, Тонкс, Добби и Дамблдора. Даже Колин был его товарищем, пусть они и не были близкими друзьями. Почему же ему больше не грустно?

— Не думай об этом, Гарри, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Рон справится и примет то, что произошло. Так, как это сделал ты.

— Как я? — с горечью повторил он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он забыл их так же, как я?

Она внимательно посмотрела на него и твердо произнесла:

— Да, Гарри. К чему чувствовать себя виноватым? Или отказываться от жизни лишь потому, что другим не повезло? Что бы мы делали, если бы ты не принял смерть своих родителей, Сириуса или Дамблдора? Или ты думаешь, что поступил не правильно, сражаясь так, как ты сражался?

— Конечно, нет!

— Они умерли ради того, чтобы мы были счастливы. Поэтому быть счастливым вовсе не измена им!

— Наверно... Спасибо, Гермиона.

— Не за что, — сказала она, в утешении ссжав его руку. — Ну что, — сменила она тему, — может, погуляешь с Тедди?

Крестник до сих пор сидел на плечах крестного, с довольным видом рассматривая собравшихся. Он радостным лепетом приветствовал всех, с кем Гарри разговаривал и широко улыбался в ответ на комплименты, что ему делали. Гарри опустил его на пол, и Тедди поспешил продемонстрировать, как он научился ходить. Он падал почти каждые два метра, но мужественно вставал и продолжал свой путь. Гарри четверть часа бегал за ним по всему парку. Они петляли между собравшимися. Некоторые из гостей то и дело пытались заговорить с ним, но ему часто приходилось прерывать разговор на полуслове, потому что шустрый крестник не желал стоять на месте больше дюжины секунд. Не оставалось ничего другого, как лихорадочно бегать между гостями, чтобы не потерять мальчугана в толпе.

Понемногу ряды собравшихся стали редеть, волшебники возвращались домой. Гарри и Джинни обняли всех Уизли на прощание.

* * *

Гарри старался поддерживать Джинни во всем. К счастью, девушка отличалась сильным характером, а потому быстро заставила себя вернуться в рабочий ритм. Следующие недели прошли быстро, подошло время экзаменов. За неделю до их начала, Джинни провела полдня в Хогсмиде и вернулась, радуясь тому, что удалось сдать экзамен на аппарацию.

Прибытие экзаменаторов в Хогвартс еще больше усилило волнение Гарри и Джинни. Они целиком посвятили себя подготовке к экзаменам, с маниакальным упорством готовясь к каждому экзамену. Они с удовольствием и облегчением встретили окончание письменных экзаменов и практических заданий. Гарри был вполне доволен своей оценкой по трансфигурации: нужно было превратить зажигалку в маленького дракона, что ему и удалось сделать максимально достоверно. Он надеялся, что это улучшит его оценку, потому что в ответе на теоретический вопрос он забыл указать пару деталей.

С заклинаниями тоже всё прошло вполне успешно — его трудолюбие окупилось. Он немного запутался в травологии, но экзаменатор не стал придираться. Его зелье получилось абсолютно верным. Быть может, он всего чуть-чуть передержал его на огне, из-за чего оно получилось слишком густым, но свойств своих все равно не потеряло. На ЗОТС от него потребовали только показать Патронуса.

— И это все? — удивился он, когда мадам экзаменатор сказала, что экзамен завершен. — Может быть, вы хотите, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь еще?

— Для вас этого достаточно, — улыбнулась Гризельда Марчбэнкс. — Я ставлю вам «Превосходно».

На следующее утро Джинни и Гарри сдали свой последний экзамен и отправились на прогулку в парк. На берегу озера они сели на траву.

— Чем ты будешь заниматься следующий месяц? — после небольшой паузы спросил Гарри.

— Наслаждаться каникулами, — ответила Джинни, не отрывая взгляда от воды.

Гарри не стал настаивать на более подробном ответе, опасаясь, что его неверно поймут. Спустя некоторое время, так и не взглянув на него, Джинни все-таки уточнила:

— Вернусь в Нору, отдохну немного. Через десять дней у меня назначена встреча с президентом «Гарпий» и подписание контракта. Потом я расскажу обо всем родителям.

Она помолчала, а потом повернулась к нему и спросила:

— Ты ведь им ничего не расскажешь сейчас?

Гарри несколько мгновений размышлял над тем, к чему она спрашивает об этом.

— Думаешь, я пожалуюсь твоим родителям, чтобы они удержали тебя?

— Они не поймут.

— И ты, правда, думаешь, что я смогу поступить так с тобой? — сердито повторил Гарри. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Джинни смущенно залилась румянцем.

— Мне казалось, ты был против этой идеи... Я боялась, что вдруг...

Гарри промолчал. Ее недоверие оставило на душе неприятный осадок, и он предпочел ничего не говорить, ничего из того, что было в его сердце.

— Пойми меня, Гарри, — сказала Джинни, нервно вырвав пучок травы, — я знаю, что все будут против. Думаешь, мне приятно бороться против собственной семьи?

— Уверен, что Гермиона тебя поддержит, — проворчал тот. Он по-прежнему чувствовал раздражение, но некоторая безысходность и слабость, прозвучавшая в ее голосе, тронула его.

— А я хочу, чтобы меня поддерживал ты, — прошептала Джинни.

Ее голос дрогнул, словно она пыталась сдержать слезы, и Джинни отвернулась.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Он не хотел терять Джинни, в этом он ничуть не сомневался. Да, боялся, что раздельная жизнь отдалит их друг от друга. Но вместе с тем прекрасно понимал, что она никогда не простит ему, если он не поддержит ее мечту.

Он вспомнил, как на пятом курсе они вместе праздновали Пасху, и Джинни подбадривала его, уверяя, что устроит встречу с Сириусом, чтобы они могли нормально поговорить. Он вспомнил, как на следующий год она без возражений приняла их расставание, поняла, почему их отношения стали тяжелы для него. Она не пыталась удержать его, когда он ушел с Роном и Гермионой, хотя должна была чувствовать себя разочарованной тем, что не может помочь ему так же, как его друзья.

И, вообще, она просила его только оказать ту же самую поддержку, которую оказывала ему все время: полностью поддерживая его выбор. Он спросил себя, было ли это так же тяжело для нее, как для него сейчас. Он придвинулся к ней и обнял. Она не шевелилась, продолжая смотреть на озеро перед ними.

— Я помогу тебе, — просто сказал Гарри.

— Правда? — переспросила она, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Да. Если это важно для тебя, ты должна это сделать, — уверенно сказал он.

— О, Гарри, я тебя обожаю, — воскликнула она, прижимаясь к нему.

Тот обнял ее в ответ и не смог не прошептать:

— Думаешь, мы вдвоем это все выдержим?

Ему показалось, что Джинни по-прежнему будет винить его в том, что он думает только о себе, но она прошептала:

— Мне тоже страшно... Я не хочу испортить все между нами. Но я так же знаю, что буду жалеть, если не сделаю этого.

Жалеть, это Гарри понимал. Он провел в сожалениях столько времени, что прекрасно знал, как они могут отравлять.

— Надеюсь, игрокам в квиддич тоже положен отпуск, — вздохнул он.

— Даже если и нет, я все равно возьму его, — усмехнулась Джинни.

* * *

В тот год кубок школы выиграл Хаффлпафф. Без случайного и зачастую неожиданного снятия баллов вспыльчивым профессором зелий и героических внеклассных мероприятий конкуренция между факультетами была скучной, и победили самые прилежные и старательные студенты.

Квиддич позволил Хаффлпафу обойти Рейвенкло. Гриффиндорцы же, несмотря на их спортивные успехи, напротив не поднялись выше третьего места — хроническая недисциплинированность играла в этом не последнюю роль. Слизерин оказался на самом последнем месте: всеобщая враждебность против них — несмотря на все усилия директора по пресечению любых агрессивных действий в их сторону — была такой, что самые младшие ученики не решались сказать в классе ни слова, а значит, не получалось и зарабатывать баллы для своего факультета.

* * *

На обратном пути Гарри поинтересовался у Джинни, осознает ли она, что это их последняя поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

— Не очень. Со всех сторон этот год был странным. Ты учился вместе со мной, не было Колина... Знаешь, я довольна всем, что буду сейчас делать... А ты? — быстро спросила она, пытаясь избежать неприятной темы.

Гарри решил не выяснять будущее Джинни и попытался понять свои чувства:

— Я тоже не могу воспринимать этот год, как нормальный, без Рона и Гермионы. Думаю, я всегда расценивал его промежуточный этап в своем обучении на аврора. Этот год был бы бесконечно долгим, если бы тебя не было рядом. Теперь я понимаю, что действительно хочу стать аврором, мне не терпится уже начать, но… Я буду скучать по тебе.

— Я не собираюсь исчезать из твоей жизни, — заверила его Джинни, но прозвучало это не слишком-то убедительно.

Семейство Уизли не часто собиралось полным составом, поэтому такие редкие дни были еще более ценными. Чарли специально приехал на выходные, чтобы поздравить юных выпускников, но уже на следующий день, в воскресенье вечером, уехал. Молли не преминула посетовать на «этих непослушных детей», которые выбирают работу так далеко от дома. И всякий раз при этой уже набившей оскомину фразе Джинни раздраженно хмурилась. Гарри понимал, что здесь берет верх его не самая лучшая сторона, но, тем не менее, ему было приятно видеть, что Джинни сама страдает от принятого ею же решения.

Очередной неприятной неожиданностью стало постоянное присутствие Молли в доме. Миссис Уизли решила на время отложить все свои домашние обязанности и как можно больше времени провести с детьми. Гарри готов был локти кусать от досады: надеяться на возобновление их с Джинни интимно-романтических ночей не приходилось.

В субботу Джинни спешно готовилась ко встрече с президентом клуба Гарпий и капитаном команды. Гарри, вопреки своему недовольству этой идеей, все-таки вызвался сопровождать свою девушку в Хогсмит. Когда они подошли к «Трем Метлам», Джинни замедлила шаг и остановилась в двадцати метрах от входа.

— Что такое? — заволновался Гарри.

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я должна это сделать? — спросила она сдавленным голосом.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Джинни. Непоколебимая уверенность куда-то испарилась, и впервые в жизни он видел в ее глазах страх. Неожиданно ему захотелось обнять ее заверить, что все будет хорошо, защитить. Сейчас ей нужна была лишь его поддержка.

— Ничего не бойся! Ты сделала правильный выбор.

— А если я им не подойду?

— Ты — настоящий талант, — уверил он ее. — И я говорю это как твой капитан.

— А что мне скажет Гарри?

— Что ему грустно, что ты уезжаешь, но он знает, что если ты не попытаешься, будет еще хуже.

Джинни слабо улыбнулась и направилась к бару. На крыльце она снова остановилась. Гарри подошел к ней и собирался уже предложить зайти вместе, но она распрямила плечи и, решительно распахнув двери, решительно вошла.

— Встретимся здесь! — только успел сказать ей вслед Гарри.

Дверь закрылась. Гарри минуту постоял на улице, не зная, чем себя занять, пока его не посетила отличная идея. Встряхнувшись, он зашагал по улице. Открывая такие знакомые двери и переступая порог, он с удивлением отметил, что внутри ничего не изменилось. Каждый угол по-прежнему выглядел подозрительным.

Он сел у барной стойки.

— Смотрите-ка, кто нас посетил! — бармен резво повернулся к нему.

— Хотел узнать, как вы поживаете, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Что со мной может произойти? Сто с лишним лет, но я еще в самом расцвете сил.

Гарри улыбнулся. Аберфорт вытер стойку грязной тряпкой и заметил:

— Тебе все-таки удалось сделать всё, чего от тебя хотел мой брат.

— Да, думаю, да, — медленно ответил Гарри, удивляясь, почему Аберфорт это спросил.

— Но это было нелегко.

— Я был не один, — осторожно ответил тот.

— Очередные жертвы моего брата, полагаю?

Гарри хотел возразить, но вспомнил о Снейпе.

— Мы знали, чем рискуем. Пусть многое он от нас скрывал, но мы знали, как это опасно. Я не жалею, что верил ему, — твердо произнес он.

Аберфорт окинул его пристальным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

— Он искренне сожалел об ошибках, — добавил Гарри.

— Сожаление их не исправит, — проворчал Аберфорт и уже мягче добавил: — Надеюсь, ты этим не особо заморачиваешься.

Старик помолчал, а потом признал:

— Ты сделал большое дело, на самом деле.

Он снова взялся за тряпку, затем резко поднял глаза и спросил:

— Что с тем рыжим, который потерял брата-близнеца?

Тепло, мелькнувшее в голубых глазах старика, напомнило Гарри Альбуса. Прежде чем ответить, он сглотнул, прогоняя вставший в горле комок.

— Он сильно изменился. Нам удалось уговорить его вновь открыть магазин, хотя почти все держится на Роне.

— Мне нравились эти двое, — с ностальгией в голосе протянул Аберфорт. — Они частенько захаживали ко мне, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику сливочного пива, когда влипли в эти дела с Сопротивлением. Розмерта — милая женщина, но при определенных обстоятельствах она бы могла выдать их. Порой мы спорили, они рассказывали мне о своих последних изобретениях. Я даже одобрил пару вещей, о которых лучше не знать их матери.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку: с этим циничным мизантропом могли поладить только такие безбашенные шутники, как близнецы.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Наверное, сливочное пиво.

— Ты уже взрослый, — Аберфорт поставил перед ним стакан с огневиски.

Когда пришло время возвращаться за Джинни, Гарри был вполне доволен жизнью, все проблемы уже не казались такими страшными и не решаемыми. Он слегка пошатнулся, когда попытался слезть с табуретки, но уже более уверенным шагом вышел на улицу. Джинни уже была там, оглядывалась в его поисках.

— Ну как всё прошло? — спросил он, как только подошел ближе.

— Подписала! — улыбнулась она. Былая неуверенность уже давно исчезла.

— Поздравляю! — радостно воскликнул он, с силой хлопая девушку по спине.

— А ты чем занимался все это время? — подозрительно принюхиваясь, поинтересовалась Джинни.

— У нас со старым знакомым был мужской разговор.

* * *

Джинни не стала долго ждать и уже на следующее утро объявить радостную новость всей семье. К воскресному обеду как раз присоединились Билл и Флер, и за десертом Джинни наконец набралась смелости и выпалила:

— Я вчера случайно встречала Гвеног Джонс в Косом переулке.

— Капитана «Холихэдских Гарпий»? — воскликнул Рон. — Ты взяла у нее автограф?

— Нет, она взяла мой, — лукаво ответила Джинни.

Удивленное молчание было ей ответом.

— Она видела тебя на новой метле? — шутливо предположил Билл.

— Да, и предложила мне место охотника в сборной.

Снова молчание.

— Шутишь? — вытаращил глаза Рон.

— У меня контракт, — заверила его Джинни.

— Ты подписала контракт? — заволновался Артур. — Но сначала ты должна была поговорить с нами, дорогая. На тебя это не похоже.

— Это все не серьезно! — воскликнула миссис Уизли. — Почему Гарпии предложили тебе контракт?

— Может быть, потому, что я хорошо играю в квиддич?

— Они ведь профессионалы!

— И я им буду, — твердо заявила Джинни.

— Дорогая, — вмешался мистер Уизли. — Можешь показать, что именно ты подписала?

Джинни поднялась из-за стола и отправилась за документами в комнату.

— Разумеется, мы ей этого не позволим! — воскликнула Молли. — Нужно аннулировать этот контракт.

— Я могу попросить Чарли организовать Джинни стажировку в резервации драконов, — предложил Билл. — Это отвлечет ее от квиддича.

— Не смешно! — сурово отрезала миссис Уизли, заметив, как все начали улыбаться.

— Мама, есть в мире и худшие занятия, чем квиддич, — попытался успокоить ее Билл.

— Форма Гарпий будет ей к лицу, как раз под цвет волос, — добавила Флер.

— Многие игроки в квиддич потом начинали карьеру в министерстве, — встрял Перси.

— Как вы думаете, мы сможем бесплатно ходить на матчи? — спросил Рон.

Гарри понял, что Джинни напрасно думала, что вся семья будет против ее выбора. На самом деле оказалось, что возвражали только он сам и миссис Уизли. Почему-то от такой солидарности с Молли ему стало еще более неловко.

— Джинни не будет играть за «Гарпий», — отрезала Молли.

Джинни спустилась на кухню и положила перед отцом контракт. Артур успокаивающе улыбнулся и начал просматривать документы.

— Джинни, ты же не сделаешь подобной глупости? — начала миссис Уизли.

— А почему нет?

— У тебя, конечно, хорошая метла, но признай, у тебя не их уровень.

— И ты, разумеется, разбираешься в этом лучше, чем профессиональный тренер!

— А что у нас с десертом? — с опаской встрял Рон.

Все протянули тарелки, но Молли проигнорировала попытку сменить тему разговора и изменила тактику:

— А ты что думаешь, Гарри?

— А? — застигнутый врасплох, он растерялся.

Джинни с отчаянием в глазах посмотрела на него, у него не было выбора, он просто не мог разочаровать ее.

— Я согласен с Джинни, — заявил он, искренне надеясь, что голос не звучит фальшиво. — Это отличная возможность.

— Но ее не будет месяцами, — лукаво заметила Молли.

Гарри стиснул зубы и повторил аргументы, которые говорила ему Джинни:

— Я тоже буду занят. Профессия аврора требует почти всего свободного времени.

— Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы она сделала это? — настаивала Молли, не веря его словам ни на йоту.

— Я очень горжусь ею, — мужественно заявил он, надеясь, что однажды сам поверит в свои слова.

— Кажется, все в порядке, — наконец, произнес мистер Уизли, сворачивая пергамент. — Подпись стоит. А значит, теперь, в случае неявки на сборы, за исключением болезни или беременности, она должна будет выплатить штраф. Надеюсь, сейчас ни одна из этих причин не актуальна, — добавил он, взглянув на покрасневшего Гарри. — Приблизительная зарплата весьма неплоха. Особенно для первой работы.

— Когда начинаешь? — спросил Перси, не давая матери вставить ни слова.

— Через пятнадцать дней. Кубок Лиги уже начался, и я смогу своими глазами увидеть, как там все работает. Полноценная подготовка начнется в сентябре.

— Поздравляю, Джинни! — воскликнула Гермиона, поднимая бокал.

Остальные последовали ее примеру, за исключением недовольно стиснувшей зубы миссис Уизли, пока все остальные пили за здоровье новой «Гарпии».

* * *

Следующие дни были очень напряженными для Молли и Джинни. Миссис Уизли ворчала даже на Гарри, что было жутко несправедливо. Разве не он первый пострадал от решения Джинни? Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, постоянно находясь между двух огней: Джинни с мрачным видом собирала вещи, стоявшая рядом Молли холодно давала ей последние наставления.

К счастью, миссис Уизли не всегда была рядом, и когда они наконец оставались одни, Джинни призналась, что ей будет не хватать его. Пусть это было лишь слабым утешением для Гарри, но от ее слов стало теплее. Они давали ему надежду на лучшее будущее.

— А когда ты собираешься переехать к себе? — поинтересовалось Джинни, устраиваясь в его объятиях.

— К чему спешить? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я каждый день возвращался в пустой дом?

— Ты всегда можешь прийти сюда, если почувствуешь себя одиноким. Хотя когда я буду приезжать на выходные, целый дом в нашем полном распоряжении… Знаешь, по-моему, это просто отличная идея.

— Ты не играешь по воскресеньям? — удивился Гарри.

— Не каждую же неделю.

Настроение резко пошло в гору.

— А ты бы ночевала у меня, если бы я жил на площади Гриммо? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Как ты думаешь, что будет лучше: дать маме несколько месяцев, чтобы она привыкла к тому, что я теперь играю за «Гарпий», или окончательно добить ее, сказав, что я переезжаю к молодому сексуальному парню?

— Э-э-э...

— Знаешь, что? Ты обустроишь свой дом, чтобы в нем можно было жить, а я буду следить за настроением мамы. Будем сообщать друг другу об успехах. В любом случае, у нас будет место только для нас двоих, если здесь нам будут мешать.

— Твои родители что-нибудь да заподозрят.

Джинни рассмеялась.

— Думаешь, они до сих пор не в курсе? Они все-таки не идиоты.

— Черт, правда? Они знают? — запаниковал Гарри.

— А с чего бы тогда маме заводить разговор о контрацептивных заклинаниях? На Пасху. Совершенно случайно, да? Думаешь, только ты заметил, что Рон регулярно возвращается в шесть утра? Тоже мне, еще один гений дедукции и осторожности.

— И они не против?

— Они любят вас — тебя и Гермиону, они понимают, что бесполезно останавливать нам. Знаешь, в нашем возрасте они были уже женаты, и Билл как раз должен был появиться.

Гарри смущенно усмехнулся. И как ем теперь смотреть в глаза мистеру и миссис Уизли?

* * *

За несколько дней до отъезда Джинни пришли результаты экзаменов. Гарри внезапно вспомнил, что его дальнейшая карьера зависит от полученных оценок. Несколько мгновений он колебался, не решаясь открыть, затем распечатал конверт с оценками: три «Выше ожидаемого» — по травологии, трансфигурации и зельеварению; два «Превосходно» по Чарам и ЗОТС.

— Ну как? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Три «Выше ожидаемого» и два «Превосходно»... Отлично, — с энтузиазмом сказал он. — Теперь я могу подать заявление.

— Да, Гарри, чудесно, ты будешь прекрасным аврором! — Джинни крепко обняла его.

— А у тебя что? — спросил он чуть позже.

— Два «Превосходно» по Защите и трансфигурации. «Выше ожидаемого» по остальным.

— Мы — лучшие! — похвастался он, довольный, что долгие часы упорной учебы, которые они могли потратить на гораздо более приятные занятия, все-таки прошли не зря.

— Два «Превосходно» и три «Выше ожидаемого»! — воскликнула Молли. — О, дорогая, ты могла бы выбрать любую работу, какую только захочешь!

— Я и буду заниматься тем, что хочу, — раздраженно ответила Джинни.

— Предлагаю отметить это сегодня вечером, — быстро вставил Гарри.

— Хорошая мысль, — согласилась Молли.

— Я приготовлю пирог, — предложила Джинни.

Когда миссис Уизли вышла из комнаты, Джинни наклонилась к Гарри:

— А на пироге я нарисую большую метлу, — хищно ухмыльнулась она. — Это ее проучит!


	9. Подготовка к переезду

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998: Гарри переходит на седьмой курс  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 25 июля — 11 августа 1999

Накануне отъезда Джинни многие были в подавленном состоянии. Гарри всячески делал вид, что затея новоявленной охотницы «Гарпий» не вызывает у него отвращения. Джинни, конечно, заверила его, что приедет через две недели в субботу, потому что команда не играет в те выходные, но Гарри это нисколько не утешило. За последний год он привык к постоянному присутствию девушки; и теперь знал, что будет скучать.

Вечером на ужин пришли Билл и Флер, чтобы пожелать удачи Джинни. Гарри ощущал себя не в своей тарелке до самого десерта и с радостью отправился в комнату сразу после его завершения. Было невыносимо смотреть на такую счастливую и веселую Джинни и одновременно понимать, что он не может разделить ее радость.

Больше часа он ворочался в постели, пытаясь уснуть. Внезапно тихо скрипнула дверь — и в спальню проскользнула тонкая девичья фигура.

— Не могу уснуть, — пожаловалась Джинни.

— Слишком взволнована переменами? — проворчал в ответ Гарри.

Девушка на цыпочках подошла к кровати и, отпихнув в сторону Поттера, залезла под одеяло.

— Нет, мне страшно, — призналась она, наконец.

— Значит, мне следует поднять тебе настроение хоть немного. — Слова давались с трудом; он говорил их только потому, что должен был, а не хотел.

— Нет, просто обними мня.

— Мы будем писать друг другу, — пообещал он, заключая девушку в объятия.

— Это не то.

— Знаю. Мне будет не хватать тебя.

— Но ты все равно уедешь.

— И ты. Станешь аврором. Ты ведь сделаешь это? Ради меня?

— Послушай, Джинни. Если хочешь убедить меня в своей правоте, можешь не стараться. Я уже говорил, что согласен. Я поддержал тебя. И вот уже две недели пытаюсь доказать твоей матери, что ничуть не расстроен твоим отъездом. Поэтому давай обойдемся без лекций, пожалуйста!

Джинни помолчала немного и призналась:

— Я благодарна за то, что ты поддержал меня. Знаю, что прошу много, но…

— Все нормально. Просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала завтра.

— Я знаю, что сделала правильный выбор, но мне тоже плохо от того, что мы так долго не увидим друг друга, — согласилась Джинни. — Так что давай использовать с пользой каждое мгновение, что мы вместе, ладно?

Проснувшись следующим утром, Гарри быстро понял, что Джинни уже встала. Мистер Уизли со своей дочерью отправился в тренировочный лагерь «Гарпий», чтобы посмотреть на условия проживания и познакомиться с ее начальством.

Вернулся он через несколько часов и был весьма доволен увиденным. Ему понравилась президент клуба. Спортивные площадки оборудованы по последним технологиям, больничное крыло внушало доверие. Мистер Уизли также познакомился с теми, кто будет жить вместе с его дочерью в одной комнате, и они произвели на него приятное впечатление. Гарри, тем временем, места себе не находил, не зная, чем отвлечься от печальных мыслей. Так и не додумавшись ни до чего, он решил прокатиться на мотоцикле по окрестностям.

* * *

Получив на руки результаты школьных экзаменов, Гарри не откладывая отправил заявку на поступление в Академию авроров. Всего через несколько дней после отъезда Джинни его вызвали для собеседования в Министерство. Туда он прибыл с помощью каминной сети и, спустившись на второй этаж, оказался в нужном кабинете.

Напротив входной двери стоял широкий стол, за которым сидели двое мужчин и женщина. Их лица были смутно знакомы: они пересекались на одной из многочисленных церемоний в память павших, а несколько месяцев назад он даже вручал им медали.

«Все должно хорошо пройти», — подумал он.

— Прошу вас, мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь, — предложил председатель жюри, седовласый волшебник, указывая на отдельный небольшой столик и стул.

Гарри попытался скрыть свою нервозность за легкой улыбкой.

— Как вы, наверное, знаете, мы здесь для того, чтобы решить, соответствует ли ваш профиль работе в Аврорате, — так же серьезно произнес Седовласый. — У вас за плечами весьма серьезное преступное прошлое.

— Правда? — Гарри больше не нашелся, что сказать. Он был уверен, что все разногласия с прежними властями давно исчезли.

— В четырнадцать лет вас вызвали на дисциплинарное слушание по поводу использования магии перед магглами. Впрочем, вас признали невиновным, — начал перечислять Седовласый. — Спустя всего несколько месяцев появились подозрения о том, что вы организовали в Хогвартсе незаконную группировку для борьбы с Декретом об образовании номер двадцать пять. Однако профессор Дамблдор взял на себя вину, тем самым избавив вас от очередных обвинений. В семнадцать лет вас объявили врагом общественности номер одни. Кроме того, вас подозревают в незаконном проникновении в Министерство магии под Оборотным зельем и в совершенных там актах вандализма. Но самое свежее: свидетели указывают на то, что вы ответственны за ограбление банка Гринготтс несколько месяцев назад. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?

Краска смущения и раздражения прилила к щекам Гарри.

— Надеюсь, что… эм… в будущем у меня не будет проблем с законом, — ответил он, решив, что оправданиями тут делу не поможешь.

По непроницаемым лицам членов комиссии невозможно было понять, подействовала его защита или нет.

— Что вы будете делать, если отданные вам приказы будут противоречить вашим собственным убеждениям? — задал вопрос другой волшебник с черными вьющимися волосами.

— Думаю, я дам об этом знать, — медленно проговорил Гарри.

— Выполните приказ? — настаивал на ответе тот.

Гарри на несколько мгновений задумался.

— Зависит от последствий этого приказа, — честно признался он. — Если невинным может быть нанесен вред, то не думаю, что стану выполнять его.

— Вы понимаете, что аврор должен подчиняться определенной иерархии? — спросил Темноволосый. — Не может быть и речи, чтобы действовать в одиночку, как вы уже привыкли.

— Но я просил помощи иногда, — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. — Я никогда не делал всё сам.

— И все-таки вы часто действуете в одиночку.

— Потому что иногда у меня просто нет выбора, — устало произнес Гарри, чувствуя, что ему уже надоело извиняться.

— Мистер Поттер, — вмешалась волшебница с зеленой повязкой на правом глазу, — похоже, вы привыкли командовать.

— Я? — удивился тот. — Нет, не то чтобы.

Его собеседники с сомнением покачали головами.

— Разве не вы создали и управляли такой известной группой, как Армия Дамблдора? — спросила Зеленая повязка. — Разве не вы в прошлом году подняли в Хогвартсе бунт?

— Вообще-то, идею с восстанием предложил Невилл Лонгботтом, а преподаватели помогли с организацией, — возразил Гарри. — А во время занятий Армии Дамблдора я лишь давал дополнительные уроки по Защите. Я никем не командовал.

— И, тем не менее, все эти молодые люди готовы были следовать за вами.

— М-м?

— Полагаю, вы знаете, что некоторых из них мы даже завербовали, — проговорил Черноволосый.

— Эм, да, но я здесь ни при чем.

Волшебники переглянулись, словно их забавлял этот разговор.

— Вам известно, почему за последние годы в штаб-квартире авроров так мало новобранцев? — спросил Седовласый.

— Нет.

— Потому что уровень преподавания Защиты от темных искусств в Хогвартсе значительно снизился. Нам попросту некого брать.

Вспомнив, сколько профессоров сменилось за время его учебы в школе, Гарри понял, что в этом не было ничего удивительного.

— В прошлом году, — продолжал Седовласый, — у нас была острая нехватка персонала, поэтому мы решили взять на работу тех, кто участвовал в Битве за Хогвартс. Мы засчитали ее как вступительный экзамен. И, признаюсь, у них отличные дуэльные навыки. Они утверждают, что этим обязаны вам.

Гарри потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы усвоить неожиданную информацию.

— Вы взяли на работу всех членов АД, участвовавших в Битве за Хогвартс? — полуутвердительно уточнил он.

— За исключением тех, кто вернулся в школу, чтобы закончить учебу.

— Вы делали такое же предложение и Рону Уизли? — настойчиво спрашивал Гарри.

Экзаменаторы переглянулись, и Седовласый ответил за всех:

— Да, делали. Но он отказался.

Гарри опустил взгляд в пол, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций. «Рон, — думал он, — почему ты вспоминаешь о скромности, когда наоборот должен гордиться своим героизмом?»

— Из него бы вышел хороший аврор, — произнес он, наконец.

— Хорошими становятся те авроры, которые хотят ими быть, — возразила Зеленая повязка.

«Но он хотел!» Гарри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выкрикнуть это вслух. На пятом курсе во время собеседования по профориентации Рон хотел стать аврором.

— А вы, мистер Поттер, желаете быть аврором?

— Да, мэм.

— Как вы думаете, у вас есть необходимые для этого качества?

— Надеюсь, — увлеченно ответил он.

— По вашему мнению, какие качества мы больше всего ценим в кандидатах? — продолжала допрашивать его Зеленая повязка.

— Хорошие знания ЗОТС, как вы уже несколько раз говорили, — начал Гарри. — Желание бороться с темными волшебниками. Умение вести расследования…

Он замолчал, не зная, что еще добавить.

— Чувство солидарности, дисциплинированность, методичность, способность анализировать ситуацию и планировать, — предложил Седовласый. — Как по-вашему, вы наделены этими качествами?

«Чувство солидарности? Скорее всего, да. Дисциплинированность? Этому, думаю, можно научиться. Методичность? Хм-м. Умение анализировать? Иногда да. Умение планировать? Да, мне очень хорошо удается следовать планам Гермионы. В общих чертах».

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Гарри, стараясь выглядеть уверенным в своих словах.

— Вы уже использовали Непростительные? — внезапно сменил тему Седовласый.

Гарри смущенно покраснел. Он уже хотел солгать и ответить «нет», но по взглядам комиссии понял: те все знают.

— Случалось.

— Какие именно?

— Империус и Круциатус, — признался он, гадая, не лишился ли он сейчас последнего шанса стать аврором.

— Но не Аваду? — уточнил Седовласый.

— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Гарри.

— Даже против Вы-Знаете-Кого?

— Я уже много раз говорил, что Волдеморт был убит собственным проклятием!

Он нарочно произнес имя Темного лорда, но реакция экзаменаторов его разочаровала: никто из них даже не вздрогнул.

— И почему же Круциатус? — допытывался Седовласый.

— Потому что Кэрроу настоящая сволочь и он часто использовал его, — выпалил Гарри, решив, что теперь ему уже нечего терять.

— Волдеморт часто использовал Аваду, — спокойно возразил Седовласый. — Он использовал ее против вас и ваших родителей.

— Я никогда не хотел становиться убийцей, даже ради такого, — раздраженно парировал Гарри. — Это он хотел убить меня. Я мог остановить его по-другому, и я это сделал.

— Поэтому вы предложили ему сдаться?

— Да. Я должен был сделать это, даже если был уверен, что он откажется.

— Круциатус и Имериус — так ли они необходимы? — спросила Зеленая повязка.

— Я не знаю, как бы победил без Империуса. Это было необходимо, к тому же, я не собирался никому причинять вред, — оправдался Гарри.

— А Круцитаус? — с непроницаемым лицом уточнила Зеленая повязка.

Гарри заколебался. Он словно заново пережил ту сцену и, смущенно отводя взгляд, признался:

— Я мог бы оглушить его Ступефаем. Но в то мгновение я был зол, я ведь только что узнал, что он пытал моих друзей и собирался ударить человека, которого я очень сильно уважаю.

— Значит, это вас оправдывает? — нейтральным тоном уточнил Седовласый.

— Нет. Я знаю, что не должен был этого делать.

— Сделали бы вы то же самое в похожих обстоятельствах?

— Надеюсь, я больше не окажусь в подобных обстоятельствах. Если же все-таки да, то… не знаю.

— Благодарю. У нас больше нет вопросов, — закончил Седовласый.

Еще несколько секунд Гарри продолжал неподвижно сидеть на стуле, пока не понял, что собеседование окончено. Не говоря ни слова, он поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Давно он уже не чувствовал себя таким растерянным. Словно все его неудачи и ошибки рассмотрели под микроскопом и ткнули носом в грязь. Он боялся, что теперь у него точно не осталось никаких шансов стать аврором.

* * *

По дороге в «Нору» Гарри думал о том, как объяснит всем свой провал на собеседовании. К счастью, Уизли подробностями не интересовались, они были уверены, что вопрос о его зачислении давно решен. Гарри уже собирался ложиться спать, как вслед за ним в комнату проскользнул Рон.

— Все так плохо? — спросил он.

— Катастрофа, — признался Гарри, радуясь, что может поговорить об этом хоть с кем-то. — Они собрали на меня целое досье и мой Круциатус не оценили.

— Какой Круциатус?

Гарри вспомнил, что так и не рассказал друзьям об этом случае и решил исправиться.

— Ты все правильно сделал! — воскликнул Рон, когда друг закончил. — Этот мерзавец заслужил его!

— Угу, но непростительное есть непростительное.

— Может, еще не все потеряно, — попытался приободрить его Рон. — Если у них все так печально с кандидатами, то они не смогут отказать Мальчику-Который-Выжил только потому, что ты со злости пальнул Круциатусом в Пожирателя смерти.

— И все-таки следует избегать подобных заклятий, — Гарри почувствовал облегчение от слов друга: он ведь и вправду не использовал его ни на ком другом.

— Уверен, они возьмут тебя. Волшебники хотят видеть тебя аврором, Гарри.

— Да, но если я не буду хорошим аврором, лучше мне заняться чем-то другим.

— Что ты несешь? Кто может быть лучшим аврором, чем ты? Ты сражаешься против темных магов с пеленок.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это моя мама…

— Вот именно. Для человека, который ничего не умеет делать, ты уже многого добился, разве нет?

Гарри улыбнулся. Что бы он делал без Рона? Внезапно он вспомнил о том, что узнал утром на собеседовании:

— Рон… Ты не жалеешь, что отказался от их предложения?

Тот резко покраснел и смущенно спросил:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Они мне сказали.

— Лучше бы молчали, — недовольно пробурчал он. Немного подумал и, пожав плечами, добавил: — Нет, не жалею. Я счастлив тем, что сейчас делаю.

— Тебе и вправду нравится заниматься торговлей или ты делаешь это ради Джорджа?

— И то, и другое. Мне нравится продавать всякие приколы и выдумывать новые изобретения. И потом, мне кажется, Фред был бы доволен, узнав, что я не бросил Джорджа одного.

Гарри посмотрел на друга. Уже в который раз он чувствовал себя беспомощным.

— Не надо этого, — горько усмехнулся Рон. — Все нормально, у меня все хорошо, ты станешь аврором и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

Но Гарри не выглядел таким уж убежденным в этом.

— Я кое-что решил для себя, — вдруг произнес Рон. — Хочу съехать отсюда. Думаю найти что-нибудь в Косом переулке.

— Для этого есть какая-то особая причина? — издалека подошел Гарри, не решаясь спросить в лоб насчет Гермионы.

— Да, кажется, мне пора уже показать всем, что я могу нести ответственность за себя, — сдавленным голосом ответил Рон. Судя по всему, он до сих пор помнил упреки сестры.

— А давай будем вместе жить? — внезапно предложил Гарри. — Я собирался обустроиться на площади Гриммо.

— О, отличная идея, — воодушевленно согласился Рон. — Ты когда думаешь перебраться туда?

— В следующем месяце. Нужно время, чтобы придать этому месту пригодный для жизни вид. Но… — Гарри вспомнил об одной маленькой, но важной детали. — Ты не против, если Джинни будет иногда оставаться у нас?

— Если ты не будешь против частых визитов Гермионы, — с хитрой улыбкой парировал Рон.

— Как твои успехи по части уборки? — Гарри попытался убрать с лица проказливую ухмылку и придать голосу строгости.

— Эм… кое-что я могу делать, — жалостливо протянул он. — Спасибо маме, она никогда не давала отлынивать. Что? — недоуменно спросил он, глядя, как Гарри громко смеется.

— Ты и правда думал, что я смогу обойтись без Кричера? — успокоившись немного, выдал Гарри.

— Мне всегда нравился этот домовой, — заверил его Рон, не заботясь о соблюдении исторической правды.

* * *

Узнав о предстоящем переезде Гарри и Рона, Молли первым делом попыталась уговорить их остаться в «Норе». Впрочем, она быстро поняла, что их решение окончательное, да и Артур поддержал мальчиков, поэтому миссис Уизли решила лично проверить, в каких условиях будут проживать сын и его протеже.

— Завтра я начну составлять список того, что нужно сделать, перед тем как вы сможете заселиться.

— Кричер займется этим, — попытался умерить ее пыл Гарри.

— Мы все прекрасно знаем, в каком запущенном состоянии находится дом, — холодно парировала она.

Мальчишки встревожено переглянулись. Их обоих посетила одна и та же мысль: не будет ли она регулярно навещать их, чтобы убедиться, что в доме чисто и убрано?

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Билл и Чарли уехали так далеко, — проговорил Рон, когда они остались вдвоем и решили обсудить проблему.

— Она навещала когда-нибудь Джорджа?

— Да, в начале, когда они с Фредом только переехали. Но они понатыкали везде ловушки, поэтому она быстро передумала. Близнецы говорили, что всего лишь тестируют новую продукцию, но, думаю, что на самом деле это было противоматеринское оружие.

— Нужно и нам что-нибудь придумать, — вздохнул Гарри, подумав, что его совсем не привлекает мысль объясняться с миссис Уизли, когда она узнает о частых визитах Джинни.

— Для начала надо снять антиснейповскую защиту и убрать портрет миссис Блэк, — предположил Рон. — А то не хватало еще оправдываться каждый раз, когда я буду возвращаться к себе. Точнее, к тебе.

— К нам, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Как всегда, попросим Гермиону?

* * *

На следующий день отмечали день рождения Гарри. Джинни не смогла приехать, но прислала письмо и подарок. Вдоволь наевшись сладостями, Гарри и Рон выложили свою проблему Гермионе.

— Теоретически ни одно заклинание не позволяет аннулировать чары вечного приклеивания, — с умным видом произнесла та и с ехидством добавила: — Собственно, поэтому оно так и называется.

Гарри только крепче сжал зубы от досады.

— Ты уверена? — уточнил Рон.

— Если уж профессору Дамблдору не удалось снять этот портрет и если Блэки не смогли изменить интерьер комнаты Сириуса, вряд ли я смогу что-то сделать.

— Я начинаю думать, что проще будет купить другой дом, — тоскливо протянул Гарри.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не собираюсь делить свой дом с матерью Сириуса.

— Но я же не сказала, что выхода не существует.

— Сказала! — одновременно воскликнули Рон и Гарри.

— Я сказала, что это невозможно сделать магией, — уточнила она. — Но есть другой способ. Постройте стену перед картиной. В полной темноте и без звукового воздействия магия портрета уснет и со временем ослабнет. А с комнатой Сириуса все просто: заштукатурить и нанести густой слой краски поверх.

Не то чтобы Гарри был против изображений полуголых красоток, но он был так рад, что сможет избавиться от настырного портера миссис Блэк, что уточнять не стал.

— А что насчет чар Грюма?

— Думаю, это по силам будущему аврору. Кажется, я видела нужную формулу в одной из своих книг. Принесу ее в следующий раз.

Гарри поморщился: он все еще ждал результатов своего собеседования в аврорат. Но Гермиона, к счастью, сама сменила тему:

— Ты получил письмо от Джинни? Что у нее нового?

— Все хорошо, — с энтузиазмом ответил Гарри. — Приедет через неделю.

— «Гарпии» должны пройти в финал, — со знанием дела сказал Рон. — В прошлом месяце они хорошо показали себя на отборочных.

* * *

В пятницу вечером Гарри позабыл обо всех своих профессиональных неудачах — приехала Джинни. Первый опыт в квиддичной команде столь высокого уровня был обнадеживающим. Весь чемпионат она провела за кулисами, помогая игрокам в тренировках, и даже уже начала собственную программу по улучшению физической формы.

— У нас очень хорошая атмосфера, — заверила она их. — Немного напоминает спальню для девочек в школе, но все намного веселее.

Рон и Гарри обменялись озадаченными взглядами.

— Что значит спальня для девочек? Это как спальня мальчиков, только вместо грязных носков повсюду разбросаны лифчики?

— Что-то вроде. И вместо девушек мы обсуждаем парней, — кивнула Джинни.

— Рон! Джинни! — прервал их недовольный оклик миссис Уизли.

Гарри улыбнулся, но от мысли, что Джинни обсуждает его с другими девушками, становилось неловко.

* * *

Обычно Гарри твердо придерживался принципа — никогда не ночевать у Джинни, когда ее родители или кто-либо из родственников дома. Нарушил он его пока лишь раз — накануне ее отъезда. Когда Джинни проскользнула к нему в комнату, он быстро убедил себя, что даже Избранным иногда можно нарушать принципы.

— В следующий раз, когда ты приедешь, я уже буду жить на площади Гриммо, — лениво протянул Гарри спустя несколько часов.

— Кстати, раз уж напомнил: не могу поверить, что ты всерьез предложил Рону переехать к тебе.

— А что в этом такого? Ты против?

— Ну, конечно! Я надеялась, что мы сможем спокойно видеться, а тут я узнаю, что мой брат будет держать свечку.

— Ничего не будет! По крайней мере, это не в его интересах, если он хочет видеться с Гермионой.

— При чем тут это, Гарри? Мы говорим о моем брате. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы я встречалась с кем бы то ни было.

— Хочется верить, он хоть немного, но изменился в этом плане. Он ведь встал на твою сторону, когда ты рассказала всем о контракте с «Гарпиями».

— Да, но… Так значит, ты думаешь, что он не станет болтать о нас всякие глупости?

— Обещаю. Не волнуйся.

— Эх, посмотрим. Слушай, ты так ничего не рассказал о своем собеседовании в аврорат. Когда ты получил ответ?

Гарри сконфуженно промолчал, не зная, что ответить.

— Что? Что ты там натворил?

Пришлось поделиться кратким пересказом разговора с экзаменаторами и историей с Амикусом Кэрроу.

— А зачем ты им рассказал? — не поняла Джинни.

— Ну, как… Они меня спросили.

— Но ты не обязан был отвечать!

— Ты бы соврала?

— Если бы думала, что потеряю шанс стать аврором, да.

Гарри ошеломленно замер. Но следующая ее реплика окончательно добила его:

— Не переживай. Уверена, они все равно примут тебя. Если конечно не посчитают слишком наивным для такого работы. Так, ну-ка подвинься, — зевая, пробурчала она. — Занял все место.

— И не забудь про широкую кровать на Гриммо, — закончила Джинни на веселой ноте.

* * *

В воскресенье после завтрака Гермиона задержалась в «Норе», чтобы выпить чашку кофе. Заодно она решила поинтересоваться дальнейшими планами Гарри и Рона.

— Скорее всего, уже через две недели сможем переехать, — радостно объявил Гарри.

— Не думаю, — возразила Молли. — Там еще столько всего предстоит сделать, а Кричер, увы, уже не тот.

— А почему бы вам не привлечь свободных домовых? — предложила Гермиона.

— А они еще остались?

— Всегда найдется парочка, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Нередко случается так, что волшебники поддаются сиюминутному гневному порыву и отпускают своих домовых на свободу. Выбор у таких эльфов, как правило, не велик: либо прожить остатки жизни в отчаянии и полной деградации, либо обратиться в Хогвартс. Цель бюро по трудоустройству как раз и заключается в том, чтобы убедить домовых: свободная жизнь не такая уж страшная.

— И много таких хозяев? — с интересом вмешалась в разговор Джинни.

— Нет. Происходит подобное редко. Правда, в этом году все семьи Пожирателей лишились права обладания домовыми. У нас их сейчас где-то под пятьдесят. Приходи ко мне завтра в офис, Гарри, и мы найдем тебе работников. И, кстати, пора бы уже поменять название «ГАВНЭ». Понятия не имею, как только мне пришло в голову такое. В школе я совершенно не умела общаться.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что в тот раз нам с Роном удалось не рассмеяться. Вот это настоящая дружба, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Ваша дружба распространяется на помощь с другим, более удачным названием?

— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом поддакнул Рон. — Борьба за Лояльность и Единство Существ Королевства. БЛЕСК, — с гордостью предложил Рон.

— Рон!

— Кухонные Лупоглазики, АСы Стирки. КЛАСС, правда?

— Джордж!

— Союз Объединенных Лупоглазиков, звучит мрачно и СОЛь в названии есть, — насмешливо добавил Билл.

— Билл! — простонала от отчаяния Гермиона.

— Чудесная Уборка МАлышей, — предложил еще раз Рон.

— Нет уж, я никогда не стану менять ГАВНЭ на ЧУМА, — отсмеявшись, твердо произнесла Гермиона.

— Незаменимые И Красивые Отзывчивые Героические Домовики-Артисты, — внесла свой вклад Джинни.

— НИКОГДА не говори никогда, — лукаво парировал Артур.

— Митинг Угнетенных Рабством. МУР, — произнес Чарли.

— Ненавижу вас, — произнесла Гермиона, но удержаться от смеха все равно не смогла.

— Даешь Освобождение Милым Отзывчивым ВИслоухим Коротышкам, — сказал Артур. — Просто ДОМОВИК!

— Неплохо…

— Армия Добби, — твердо произнес Гарри, и шутники сразу же смолкли.

— Точно, сокращенно АД, — согласилась Джинни. — Нам оно принесло удачу.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри и признала:

— Прекрасно! Ты первым скажешь речь. Расскажешь о том, как свободный эльф спас тебе жизнь, что благодаря ему, ты смог победить Волдеморта. Хочу, чтобы все знали, как Добби спас магический мир.

— Эм… Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — не посмел отказаться Гарри, мысленно вопрошая, почему все всегда происходит именно с ним.

* * *

К выполнению задания Гермиона подошла ответственно — на каждого свободного эльфа у нее было досье. Гарри пришел утром, и вместе они отобрали тех, кто сможет лучше всего выполнить работу на площади Гриммо. Новые работники прибыли уже после полудня. Гарри не стал этим заморачиваться и без зазрения совести спихнул их на Кричера. Тот сразу же построил новичков и принялся раздавать указания. Спустя полчаса Гарри начал сомневаться в правильности своего решения — уж слишком высокомерно вел себя старый эльф с подопечными, он постоянно недовольно морщился, резко выкрикивал нелицеприятные замечания. Гарри попытался утихомирить его, но безрезультатно:

— Все свободные эльфы ленивые и плохие, — отрезал Кричер. — Они не знают, что такое преданность хозяину, и годятся лишь для самой грязной работы.

Гарри подумал, что мучения Гермионы только начинаются.

— Это не их вина, что они стали свободными, — попытался защитить их он. — Если они не захотят, то не придут сюда завтра. Так что постарайся быть помягче, пожалуйста.

— Хозяин Гарри попросил сделать дом красивым, поэтому я должен заставить работать этих лентяев.

Чувствуя себя проигравшим в этом споре, Гарри представил эльфов своей печальной судьбе.

Уже совсем скоро все комнаты засверкали чистотой, стены были перекрашены, а перед портретом миссис Блэк была воздвигнута новая стена, откуда продолжали доноситься, пусть и весьма приглушенно, грозные и оскорбительные завывания. Эльфы в этот день работали на удивление шустро даже без подсказок Кричера, поэтому чтобы не спугнуть их работоспособность, Гарри решил отправиться по магазинам.

Еще три года назад из особняка были убрано все опасные предметы. Чтобы окончательно приспособить дом под себя, Гарри решил устроить перемеблировку и избавиться от уродливого старья. Кричер прибрался у себя на кухне, но от предложения перебраться в нормальную комнату отказался. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Гарри предложил забрать комод Регулуса.

Гарри решил жить в хозяйской комнате. Рон выбрал комнату Сириуса: он хотел оставить все плакаты на стенах, но быстро признал, что Гермиона это не оценит. Комната Регулуса должна была стать гостевой, в которой на всякий случай поставили детскую кроватку для Тедди. Гостиную переоборудовали в более приятное и светлое помещение. Своим красно-золотым декором она теперь немного напоминала башню Гриффиндора.

Молли занялась перепланировкой кухни. Неожиданно ее отношения с Кричером улучшились. Попробовав приготовленным им ужин, она признала, что в этом деле он — мастер. Более того, даже попросила рецепт нескольких блюд. Их частые споры на кухонные темы привели к неожиданным результатам: они оба выяснили, что испытывают страсть к еженедельнику «Witch Weekly». Теперь у них появилась общая тема для разговоров, что стало первым шагом для установления новых отношений.


	10. Начало карьеры

**Хронология:**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 12 августа — 19 сентября 1999

В середине августа, спустя две недели после собеседования, пришло уведомление из Министерства. За всеми заботами, связанными с обустройством дома, Гарри совершенно забыл о нем. Он нерешительно помял конверт в руке, не решаясь открыть. Рон положил конец его сомнениям, выхватив письмо и быстро развернув.

— Вот хитрец! — Рон по-дружески пихнул в бок застывшего Поттера. — Я почти тебе поверил. Ясное дело, они тебя приняли! Начинаешь в понедельник шестого сентября.

Гарри с облегчением рухнул на стул.

— Я не меньше тебя волновался, — проворчал Рон. — Ты порой хуже Гермионы. Я, между прочим, два килограмма за эту неделю потерял!

Он тут же понесся с радостной новостью к родителям. Впрочем, Молли и Артур никогда не сомневались в успехе Гарри, поэтому приняли информацию без особого удивления. Гарри же поспешил написать Джинни, после чего отправился к крестнику. Когда он объяснял малышу, что станет аврором, «как мама Тедди», всегда сдержанная Андромеда отвела взгляд, скрывая свои чувства.

* * *

Джинни приехала поздним вечером пятнадцатого числа, а Гарри и Рон как раз закончили раскладывать вещи в своих новых комнатах на площади Гриммо. Рон пригласил Гермиону, и они вчетвером собрались за ужином. Гермиона первой засобиралась спать, пожелала спокойной ночи и вместе с Роном направилась к лестнице. Оставшаяся парочка с улыбкой переглянулась и тоже поднялась наверх.

На следующий день в десять часов утра они почти одновременно спустились на завтрак. Весь день прошел за чтением или совместными разговорами в гостиной. Гарри нравилась эта тихая, размеренная жизнь, почти постоянное присутствие Джинни. Рон не обращал на них никакого внимания — поцелуи Гермионы всячески препятствовали этому. В воскресный полдень они сходили на обед в «Нору», откуда вечером Джинни сразу же аппарировала к «Холихедским гарпиям». 

Гарри удивился легкости, с которой в семье приняли то, что Джинни почти поселилась у него. Миссис Уизли вообще как-то удивительно спокойно отреагировала на отъезд младших детей. Видно, идеи по приведению дома в порядок завладели ею целиком и полностью. Единственным условием было обязательное присутствие на еженедельном воскресном ужине. 

На следующий день в полдень Гарри отправился помогать Рону и Джорджу в магазине, где молодые люди узнали от Кричера, что миссис Уизли попала в их святая святых. Гарри понадеялся, что она не станет проверять его комнату, потому что все их с Джинни интимные дела происходили именно там. Рона мучили те же мысли.

— Она не посмеет заходить ко мне! — в негодовании воскликнул он.

— Кричер — хороший домашний эльф! Никто не войдет в комнаты молодых хозяев в их отсутствие. Но Кричер решил впустить госпожу Молли на кухню. Она принесла тыквенный пирог с миндалем.

Рон, за которым водился грешок, позабыл о том, что его тайна может быть раскрыта, и его глаза забегали в поисках маминого кушанья.

— Молодой хозяин не должен есть его сейчас! — возмутился эльф. — Кричер приготовил вкусное рагу для хозяев.

— Не беспокойся! — отозвался Рон, набивая рот нежнейшим пирогом. — Тащи свое рагу, я с ним сейчас разберусь.

* * *

В первый понедельник сентября Гарри вошел в Атриум Министерства магии. Седовласый уже был там вместе с тремя молодыми выпускниками Хогвартса: гриффиндорка Викки Фробишер и два хаффлпаффца — Кевин Уитби и Элеонора Брэнстоун. Седовласый протянул руку и представился:

— Дэйв Фосетт, начальник Аврората.

— Добрый день, сэр.

— Мы ждем еще одного человека, — сообщил ему Фосетт.

Гарри поприветствовал будущих коллег кивком и огляделся. Еще в прошлые посещения Министерства он заметил исчезновение отвратительной статуи, изображавшей волшебников, возвышающихся над магглами. Сейчас ее место пустовало, чему сам Гарри был несказанно рад. Однажды он надеялся увидеть здесь скульптуру, показывающую равноправие волшебников, магглов и магических существ, хотя в глубине души понимал, что случится это нескоро.

Последним стажером оказался Оуэн Харпер, бывший загонщик слизеринской команды. Они обменялись кривыми улыбками: весь прошлый год они соперничали друг с другом в квиддиче. Наконец, Фосетт провел их к дежурному волшебнику, который зарегистрировал волшебные палочки, после чего они спустились на второй уровень.

Под любопытными взглядами пересекли просторный холл Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка. Гарри сдвинул шляпу на глаза, надеясь, что она хоть немного защитит от чрезмерной навязчивости большинства волшебников. Оставалось надеяться, что эффект неожиданности вскоре исчезнет, и все поймут, что он не является кем-то особенным.

Они вошли в кабинет Фосетта. Глава Аврората сел за рабочий стол и обратился к ним с короткой речью:

— Добро пожаловать в Аврорат. Сегодня начинается ваша подготовка, которая продлится три года. В качестве стажеров вы будете не только следовать указаниям старших авроров, но и каждый год проходить теоретические испытания, которые позволят нам оценить ваши успехи. Ваша работа преимущественна будет следующей: расследования по обнаружению действий черной магии; кровавые преступления; установление личности преступников, их преследование и арест; защита магического сообщества. Вопросы?

— Да, — подала голос Викки Фробишер. — Есть ли какая-то конкретная программа обучения?

— Вы сами определите, что именно вам нужно. Иногда мы будем объединять вас в группы для совместных тренировок.

Его прервал короткий стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошли пятеро магов.

— А вот и ваши наставники!

Гарри обернулся. Оказалось, что со всеми ними он уже сталкивался во время Битвы за Хогвартс и на церемонии награждения орденами в прошлом году. А одним из них был тот самый Темноволосый, что заваливал его вопросами на собеседовании. Именно его Фосетт и представил первым:

— Это Станислас Причард, заместитель начальника нашего отдела, моя правая рука. Он будет заниматься с мистером Поттером.

Не мешкая, Причард протянул Гарри руку, тот ответил на рукопожатие, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, смогут ли они поладить. Во время собеседования он показался весьма резким, в чем-то даже агрессивным человеком. 

Фосетт представил остальных авроров и назвал прикрепленных к ним стажеров.

* * *

В первый день Гарри так и не вышел за стены штаб-квартиры. Ему показали рабочее место, выдали нужные канцелярские принадлежности и с десяток должностных инструкций, в том числе по правильному заполнению различных формуляров. Разобравшись с некоторыми бумагами, он вместе с наставником отправился на обед в Косой переулок.

— Радуйся столь редкой удаче, — предупредил его Причард. — Обычно вместо обедов у нас перекусы на ходу.

Через каминную сеть они попали в «Дырявый котел», а оттуда уже в Косой переулок. Без особого труда нашли относительно пустое кафе и устроились за столиком. 

— Полагаю, для тебя это уже привычное дело, — внезапно произнес Причард.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Гарри.

— Все на тебя пялятся.

— Ну да, — с горечью в голосе ответил он.

Гарри пришлось смириться с таким положением вещей. Куда бы он ни пошел и как бы при этом ни выглядел, люди на улице всегда одаривали его назойливым вниманием: внимательно разглядывали, показывали пальцем и шептали вслед «это же Гарри Поттер». Когда он пересекался с ними взглядами, ему приветственно кивали, а некоторые колдуньи даже делали реверанс. Его пропускали вперед в очередях, и нужно было приложить множество усилий, чтобы оплатить покупки в магазинах. В последние месяцы он и вовсе заказывал все по почте от имени Рона. Когда не было иного выхода, отвечал на приветствия легким кивком и категорично отказывал в различных просьбах, таких, как раздача автографов, например.

— Надо бы это прекратить, — сказал Станислас Причард.

— А можно? — спросил Гарри с надеждой.

— Конечно! Это ведь происходит не только у нас в штаб-квартире. Ты, конечно, думаешь, что те, кто преступает закон, хорошо нас знают. Но и у нас есть свои маленькие хитрости. Когда вернемся в Министерство, я дам тебе первый урок маскирующих чар. 

При этих словах у Гарри замерло сердце. Тонкс упоминала о маскирующих чарах в их первую встречу.

Вернувшись в Министерство, Причард усадил Гарри за рабочий стол и попросил взять зеркало.

— Вот это? — спросил он с удивлением, не понимая, какова польза от этой вещицы.

— Да, безделушка, которой пользуются девушки, чтобы полюбоваться собой.

Гарри с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— У тебя что, нет чувства юмора? Жаль. Ну что ж, ты знаешь, кто такие метаморфы?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, воздержавшись от упоминания о том, что он накануне держал метаморфа на коленях.

— Этот дар очень редко встречается у волшебников, и для тех, кто с ним рожден, он совершенно естественен. Другим же приходится пользоваться волшебной палочкой для создания нового образа, раз за разом.

Гарри вспомнил, что Гермиона изменила внешность Рона в тот день, когда они проникли в «Гринготтс».

— Для этого существует множество заклинаний, — произнес он.

— Точно, — согласился Причард. — Итак, очень осторожно прикоснись палочкой к своей правой скуле и произнеси какое-нибудь из них.

Гарри взял зеркало поудобнее и принялся за дело. Щека внезапно вдвое увеличилась. К счастью, сопровождалось это только легким покалыванием.

— Ты слишком сильно надавил на скулу. Начни с другой стороны и прикоснись мягче.

Спустя десять минут Гарри стал совершенно неузнаваем, но это не сделало его менее заметным. Люди редко удержатся от искушения поглазеть на тыкву на ножках.

— Как долго они продержатся? — спросил он, старясь не вспоминать слова Гермионы.

— Десять часов, может, больше.

— Сколько?! Я же не могу оставаться в таком виде!

— Ну, значит, у тебя есть стимул как можно быстрее освоить эти чары.

— О нет, — удрученно простонал Гарри.

Он старался не думать, что скажет об этом Рон. Даже десятилетняя дружба не сдержит его язвительные комментарии. А может, он даже послужит образцом для новой шутки. Гарри уже представлял себе Рона и Джорджа, продающих на Хэллоуин пилюли под названием «Гаррипоттеринки».

— Гарри, это ты? — раздался голос Анджелины Джонсон.

— Вполне возможно, если только Гарри не взбрело в голову одолжить свои очки какой-нибудь жабе, — усмехнулся Симус.

— Я уверен, для вас это было бы то же самое, — проворчал Гарри.

— Ну, голос его, — заметила Алисия.

— Его тоже можно изменить, — вмешался Причард. — Правда, здесь нужна сноровка, если не хочешь проходить с сопрано всю неделю.

Гарри ожидал, что это будет трудным занятием, но происходящее превзошло все его ожидания!

Рабочий день подходил к концу, и наставник разрешил, наконец, отправиться домой. Гарри мысленно приготовился к ошеломленным взглядам, с которыми он точно столкнется, пока доберется до каминной сети. Со вздохом он поднялся и под насмешливыми взглядами коллег направился к двери. На пороге его окликнул Причард:

— Разве ты не знаешь заклинания «Фините Инкантатем»?

— Конечно, знаю! — смущенно выпалил Герой магического мира.

— Тогда чего ждешь? — спросил наставник под оглушительный хохот авроров.

* * *

В первое время Гарри коробила отведенная роль. Он даже думал, что наставник за что-то точит на него зуб, но вскоре узнал, что оказался не единственным стажером, попавшим в смехотворную ситуацию: такие же «шутки» разыгрывали и с другими. Викки Фробишер обыскала весь отдел в поисках Невидимого пера, которое существовало лишь в воображении ее инструктора. Кевин Уитби четверть часа охранял «Гринготтс», пока ему не послали сову с сообщением, что гоблины всегда сами занимаются защитой банка.

Гарри допускал, что все это было сделано не со зла, а лишь для того, чтобы показать им, что не обязательно быть равнодушными исполнителями приказов. Они должны сопоставлять их с уже известными фактами, установить несоответствия и указать на них. Позже Причард объяснил, что это было частью обучения их как следователей.

На второй день Гарри старательно занимался улучшением навыков метаморфа. К концу утра ему удалось соорудить человеческое лицо. Очень уродливое, но человеческое.

— Неплохо, — заметил наставник. — Теперь увеличь немного зубы и уменьши нос.

Гарри принялся изменять форму лица, потом изменил цвет волос. Шрам все еще оставался на своем месте, но длинная челка скрывала его. Он слегка подправил форму очков, чтобы они стали менее узнаваемыми, и принялся работать с голосом.

На третий день инструктор выдал портреты преступников и попросил составить из них новое лицо. После нескольких часов работы Гарри смог создать образ, достаточно нейтральный, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Светлые волосы с челкой, нос немного больше, чем его собственный, чуть более круглые глаза, выпуклый лоб. Вид был не очень-то злобный, но Причард остался доволен.

— Принимается! Все понял?

— Думаю, что да.

— Замечательно. Теперь повторим без зеркала. Фините Инкантатем!

На четвертый день он смог более-менее замаскироваться, не подглядывая в зеркало. Причард сказал продолжать тренировки каждый день до тех пор, пока превращение не будет занимать несколько секунд. В самом деле, эффект чар держался около двух часов, так что никак было не обойтись без постоянного обновления — быстрого и незаметного.

— Не покажется ли странным, что я бегаю куда-то каждые два часа? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Если будешь пить в достаточном количестве сливочное пиво, у тебя будет алиби, — пожал плечами Причард.

* * *

В пятницу Элеонора Брэнстоун предложила отпраздновать в баре окончание первой рабочей недели.

— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Оуэн Харпер. — Я только заскочу к себе и предупрежу домашних.

Гарри тоже согласился, все равно Джинни не планировала приезжать к нему в эти выходные. Он предупредил Кричера и отправился с остальными в симпатичный бар в Косом переулке. Они начали обмениваться впечатлениями от первой недели. Рассеянно слушая других, Гарри подумал, что очень даже неплохо вписался в аврорский коллектив и хорошо показал себя. Немного поразмыслив над этим, понял почему: он вел себя не как любопытный зверек или герой, а как обычный стажер первогодник.

Наставник оценивал его строго, но без враждебности, и объяснял все, чего Гарри не знал. Авроры бросали на него цепкие любопытные взгляды, но никто не просил автографов, не упоминал громогласно о причинах его известности. Это было такое удаленное любопытство. Иногда Гарри подозревал, что кто-то им просто дал на этот счет четкие указания — обращаться с героем как с обычным человеком. Что касается стажеров первого и второго года, с ними он встречался раньше, большей частью в Хогвартсе — на уроках, в команде по квиддичу или в «Отряде Дамблдора» — и их отношения были более спокойными. Неужели он, наконец, нашел свое место?

Он поддержал беседу, добавив парочку юморных рассказов о тех трудностях, с которыми столкнулся за эту неделю. Они посмеялись над мелкими проделками своих наставников, подшучивая друг над другом и сравнивая подколки.

Все субботнее утро Гарри проспал. После полудня его навестили Тедди и Андромеда. Гарри показал крестнику полную игрушек комнату, которая отныне стала его собственной. Вечером он предложил оставить ребенка на ночь у себя, пообещав, что Тедди встретится с бабушкой завтра в доме Уизли. Накормив малыша ужином, в восемь часов вечера, напевая гриффиндорский вариант песенки «Уизли — наш король», Гарри уложил его в кровать.

Теперь это у него получалось уже намного лучше.

* * *

На следующей неделе они с Причардом отправились на слежку за одной лавочкой, хозяин которой подозревался в незаконной торговле. Они устроились неподалеку, притворились старыми знакомыми, давно не видевшими друг друга. Увлеченно болтая ни о чем, они поглядывали краем глаза на всех, кто входил и выходил из магазина.

— Хорошо, — начал Причард. — Чем, по твоему мнению, занимаются авроры?

— Преследуют темных магов?

— Верно. Некоторые Пожиратели смерти все еще на свободе.

— Правда? — встревожился Гарри.

— Ты не знал об этом? Заметь, они всего лишь пешки по сравнению с теми, кого мы задержали в Хогвартсе.

Гарри ошеломленно уставился на него. Как же он мог об этом не подумать? Ответ пришел быстро: потому что Гермиона ничего не сказала. Вот уже целый год он полагался преимущественно на нее, читая прессу и следя за происходящим в магическом мире. Но почему она ничего не писала ему об этом?

— Они в бегах? — спросил Гарри.

— Четверо или пятеро покинули страну. Нужно оставаться бдительными и внимательными, чтобы опознать их в случае возвращения. Видел портреты преступников на стене штаб-квартиры?

Да, Гарри видел их и даже думал о том, что в военное время там наверняка висело его собственное изображение.

— С надписью «Особо опасны», — сдержанно ответил он.

— Так говорят о Пожирателях смерти. Мы используем официальный термин вместо того пафосного имени, которое они сами себе присвоили.

— А в Англии кто-нибудь из них остался?

— Несколько, к счастью, не самых опасных. Во всяком случае, они сидят тихо и есть надежда, что они осознают свое место без чужих напоминаний.

— Они могут напасть на людей, как сделали это Крауч и Беллатриса Лестрейдж?

— Именно из таких соображений мы разрешили всем газетам разместить на своих страницах изображение тела Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Прошел уже год, думается, шансов на возвращение у них немного.

Гарри покачал головой. Он не видел газет, вышедших на следующий день после битвы за Хогвартс. Большую часть того дня он проспал, а позже познакомился с Тедди.

— Есть ведь не только общепризнанные Пожиратели смерти, — продолжил Притчард. — Мы пристально наблюдаем за теми, кто когда-то был замечен в сочувствии Темному лорду, но которых потом оправдали. Сейчас они сидят тише воды ниже травы, но у нас есть подозрения, что они могут начать действовать в определенных обстоятельствах. 

— Как Малфои, — предположил Гарри.

— Да. Если у тебя есть какие-то мысли на этот счет, не стесняйся их высказывать.

У Гарри они были, но он не был уверен в том, что стоит их озвучивать. Чем меньше он об этом думал, тем лучше чувствовал себя.

— Прошел уже год, у нас почти нет шансов загнать их в угол, — продолжил Притчард. — Поэтому они, по большему счету, уже не наше дело. На данный момент есть более важные задачи.

— Кровавые преступления, — кивнул Гарри, вспоминая вступительную речь начальника департамента в их первый день.

— Именно. Грубость и насилие присущи не только Пожирателям смерти. Мы вмешиваемся в тех случаях, когда неожиданно пропадают дядюшки, оставляя родственникам приличное наследство, и в десятке мелких преступлений между друзьями. Половина случаев происходит из-за денег, половина — из-за любви. Война не остановила личные разборки, и даже наоборот. Последние несколько лет все расследования были приостановлены, множество убийств остались безнаказанными. И только сейчас виден нанесенный ущерб. Еще мы занимаемся подозрительными смертями и крупными расследованиями, как сегодня. Видишь, на такой работе без дела не останешься.

— Почему не было расследований во время войны? — удивился Гарри.

— Не было времени. Мы перехватывали зашифрованные приказы арестовать противников режима, и это отнимало все наше время.

Гарри смотрел на него с возмущением.

— И это не самое худшее, — продолжил Причард. — Наших сил катастрофически не хватало, чтобы быть везде, поэтому мы вынуждены были сотрудничать с егерями. 

— С егерями?! — шокировано воскликнул Гарри.

— Да, большая часть из них была хорошо знакомыми нам бродягами. Но они действительно были нужны, чтобы не навлечь гнев Пожирателей смерти, которые заключили с ними некоторые соглашения. Когда кто-нибудь из этих ребят помогал нам, мы закрывали его уголовное дело.

— Что? Как вы могли так поступать? — пораженно спросил Гарри.

— У нас не было выбора. Когда начальник отдает недвусмысленный приказ, ты либо подчиняешься, либо уходишь. Саммерс и Пилигрим провели три месяца, скрываясь в деревнях, потому что отказались выполнять приказ.

Гарри не стал спрашивать Причарда, что тот думает обо всем этом. Но наставник улыбнулся, будто отлично знал, какие вопросы мучают подопечного:

— Есть другие, более тонкие способы уйти от прямого выполнения приказа. Не хочу критиковать своих коллег, но, став беглецами, они уже ничем не могли помочь общему делу. Было бы больше пользы, если бы они подчинились и использовали полученную информацию для предупреждения тех, кого собирались арестовать. Если будешь изучать отчеты того года, то заметишь, что количество сорвавшихся арестов впечатляет. Порой нужно уметь быть чуточку слизеринцем.

Гарри решил не комментировать последнюю фразу. Он спросил:

— Начальник департамента вас не прикрывал?

— Нет. Авроры, отказавшиеся выполнять приказы, выиграли билет в один конец до Азкабана. Была настоящая неразбериха. Робардс был хорошим аврором, пока не потерял голову от Империуса.

— Что с ним стало?

— Он в больнице Святого Мунго. Если усердно сопротивляться действию этого заклятия, есть серьезный риск получить непоправимые повреждения. Его жена рассказала, что с ним боролись несколько часов трое магов, прежде чем окончательно подчинили своей воле. Он провел много месяцев под воздействием Империуса. Не было ни шанса остаться невредимым.

— Хотите сказать, Империус сводит с ума?

— Если разум действительно силен — да. Когда сдаются легко, или нет желания сопротивляться, или слишком напуганы для этого, то еще можно выбраться как-то из этого. Но когда отказываются уступить чарам, то разум чаще ломается, чем прогибается. Почему, ты думаешь, Империус считается Непростительным? Есть другие способы заставить людей делать то, что тебе нужно: шантаж, угрозы, подкуп. Конечно, это наказуемо, но все-таки не так опасно.

Гарри поежился. Он вспомнил о попытке Волдеморта поставить его на колени. Сошел бы ли он с ума, если бы его враг решил проявить чуть больше настойчивости? Затем он вспомнил собственное колдовство. Что бы он сделал, если бы гоблин, ставший его целью, стал сопротивляться? Смог бы он сломать его разум? 

Причард пытливо смотрел на него, словно знал, о чем думает стажер. Гарри подумал, что сейчас самое время разобраться с этим.

— Почему вы согласились взять меня, раз знали, что я тоже…

Гарри было так неловко, что он не смог закончить фразу. Причард окинул его долгим взглядом и произнес:

— Не знаю, можно ли вообще стать хорошим аврором, ни разу не нарушив правил. Важно лишь то, будешь ли ты опять направо и налево разбрасываться Непростительными. Именно это мы и хотели узнать, задавая тебе столько вопросов на собеседовании. Судя по всему, ты не гордишься своим поступком.

Гарри кивнул. Кошмары ему от этого, конечно, не снились, но и приятных воспоминаний не вызывало. Причард чуть улыбнулся и добавил:

— Ты ведь знаешь Шеклболта: он не из тех, кто отдает приказы, исходя только из собственной выгоды. Иначе бы в Министерстве его не называли «мистер Чистикс». Этот человек — наш универсальный выводитель коррупции и незаслуженных льгот! Мы знаем его уже очень давно, поэтому нам было ясно и без слов, как сильно он хочет, чтобы ты стал аврором. Как ты понимаешь, это еще один плюс за твою кандидатуру. И вообще, неужели ты думаешь, что мы можем позволить себе не принять в наши стройные ряды самого победителя Того-кого-нельзя-называть?

Гарри едва не начал говорить, что он не сделал ничего особенно великого, что именно защитные чары матери оказались решающими в схватке с Волдемортом, но потом он вспомнил, как стоял перед Темным лордом в лесу, ожидая собственной смерти, которая позволила бы уничтожить находившийся в нем самом хоркрукс. Нет, нельзя сказать, что он вообще ничего не сделал. Гарри не нравилось, когда его напрасно возносили на пьедестал, но сейчас не видел необходимости скромничать перед наставником.

— Мне еще многому предстоит учиться, — в итоге произнес он.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Но есть несколько вещей, которые ты уже знаешь: в чем состоит долг хорошего аврора. Не думай, что на всех наших коллег накладывали Империус, чтобы заставить подчиняться приказам министра. Некоторых не нужно было просить дважды, чтобы исполнить их.

— Почему бы не назначить главой департамента человека, разделяющего эту позицию? — удивился Гарри.

— Это послание всем остальным: вот что может произойти, если сопротивляться слишком сильно.

Гарри с отвращением сглотнул и спросил:

— Они все еще работают здесь? Те, кто разделяли политику Волдеморта?

— Нет, «мистер Чистикс» разобрался с ними. Говорят, несколько таких еще осталось. Они жалеют, что те времена прошли, но каким-то образом успели вовремя заткнуться. Поэтому их и не трогают. Пока, по крайней мере.

— Кто они? — спросил Гарри.

Причард пожал плечами:

— Зачем тебе? В любом случае, у меня нет доказательств, только подозрения. Не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы мы все-таки закрыли все нераскрытые за прошлый год дела. Большая часть улик пропала. Но мы попробуем разобраться с самыми свежими, если только наши дорогие сограждане не решат устроить собственное правосудие.

* * *

В пятницу Джинни и Гермиона снова встретились с Гарри и Роном на площади Гриммо. Лишь на следующее утро, спустившись с небес на землю, — что было нелегко, учитывая радость от встречи с Джинни — Гарри рассказал остальным о том, что некоторые Пожиратели смерти все еще на свободе. Джинни и Рон пришли в ужас, а Гермиона лишь равнодушно кивнула.

— Ты знала об этом, — упрекнул ее Гарри. — Почему не рассказала?

— И что бы ты сделал? Наша роль уже сыграна, от нас ничего не зависит — разве что от тебя, ты же теперь аврор. И потом, на свободе остались лишь трусы, у которых не хватит смелость, чтобы действовать. Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

— И все же… — запротестовал Гарри.

— Звучит неутешительно, — добавил Рон. — Мне уже не по душе тот факт, что Люциус Малфой на свободе!

— Уверена, собственный же хозяин преподал Люциусу хороший урок, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — И потом, его репутация изрядно подпорчена. Он мало что может сделать. Да, он сбежал из Азкабана, но нам удалось хорошенько проредить его счета, наложив многочисленные штрафы.

Гарри удивился, с каких пор это Гермиона стала говорить «мы», подразумевая Министерство. Разумеется, она не стала бы ограничиваться только делами, связанными с магическими существами.

После этого Гарри рассказал обо всех расследованиях, приостановленных в военное время. Рон и Джинни возмущались так же, как и он сам.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что об этом станут писать в газетах! — воскликнул Рон.

— Это было бы не лучшее решение, — возразила Гермиона. — Не стоит сообщать всем злоумышленникам, что авроры просто забыли о них. Тем более, что у Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка та же проблема. Эти процессы прошли год назад.

— Не знал, что ты перешла в другой департамент, — поддел ее Гарри.

— Мне рассказала Сьюзан Боунс.

— У тебя повсюду шпионы? — удивилась Джинни.

— Почти. Быть лучшим другом Мальчика-который-выжил — хороший пропуск на любой званый обед. Они буквально раздуваются от гордости при мысли, что их заметят в моей компании. Поэтому я могу задавать какие угодно вопросы.

— У меня часто спрашивают, тот ли я Уизли, что был вместе с Гарри во время войны, — хмыкнул Рон. — Когда они интересуется, где мы были все это время, я отвечаю, что, если я расскажу, мне придется стереть им память. Только так мне удается отвязаться от них.

— А ты, Джинни? — забеспокоился Гарри. — Тебе тоже с этим надоедают?

— Когда меня спрашивают о тебе, я говорю, что мы больше не видимся. Многие верят. Мне так проще.

Увидев, как изменилось выражение его лица, Джинни смутилась и взяла Гарри за руку. Правда, его это совсем не успокоило. Он знал, что Джинни не любит пользоваться преимуществами статуса «девушка Мальчика-Который-Выжил», но его задело то, что она воспринимает их отношения как что-то, что нужно скрывать. Он понимал, что ведет себя как идиот, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Чтобы сменить тему, Джинни рассказала, что в следующее воскресенье у «Гарпий» предпоследний матч в рамках чемпионата. У них уже был хороший отрыв: «Гарпии» вышли на третье место и собирались сражаться за второе на следующей неделе. А, возможно, даже за первое, все зависело от того, как сыграют субботний матч «Паддлмир Юнайтед». У Джинни были билеты для всей семьи, и друзья пообещали, что придут поболеть за ее команду.

По ее словам, ее обучение еще не началось. Нужно было дождаться конца сезона. Но, несмотря на это, Джинни тратила по меньшей мере два часа в день на различные упражнения, чтобы держать себя в форме. Гарри вспомнил слова своего собственного наставника: все авроры должны посвящать хотя бы три часа в неделю спортивной подготовке, а стажеры — целых шесть.

— На самом деле, тебе редко будет хватать времени на их выполнение, — предупредил Причард. — Глава департамента смотрит на это сквозь пальцы, хотя есть исключения — в основном для таких новичков, как ты. Оно и правильно, должны же вы хоть как-то сравняться с опытными аврорами. Что касается тебя, будешь тренироваться не меньше шести часов в неделю даже в том случае, если придется увеличить количество часов в сутках. 

Он слегка улыбнулся, и Гарри понял, что тот шутит. Ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы понять, что сверхурочные часы работы у авроров оплачиваются хорошо вне зависимости от того, стажеры они или нет.

* * *

На следующий день, ближе к полудню, Гарри забрал Тедди к себе и показал крестнику свою собственную комнату, которая пришлась ему по вкусу. В полдень они отправились к Уизли, где встретились с Андромедой и оставшейся частью семейства. Не было только Чарли — он в это время работал. Вечером Джинни уехала к «Холихедским Гарпиям», а Гермиона — к родителям. Рон и Гарри вернулись на площадь Гриммо.

Даже если бы каждый из них предпочел жить вместе со своей половинкой, положение дел на данный момент было совсем не плохим. Гарри и Рон уже привыкли к обществу друг друга — в конце концов, они так жили уже девятый год подряд.


	11. Первое расследование

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
**Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 20 сентября — 26 октября 1999

На следующей неделе стажеров начали обучать технике задержания и ведению боевых действий. Приятной неожиданностью для Гарри оказалось то, что он понимал каждое объяснение инструкторов. Более того, без затруднений выполнял незнакомые ранее приемы. Дополнительные занятия с профессором ЗОТС в прошлом году не прошли даром.

Причард был доволен достигнутыми результатами. Следующим пунктом в обучении шли основы ведения расследования. Гарри прочел десятки отчетов о закрытых делах, чтобы лучше понять последовательность действий, процесс сбора доказательств и другие важные мелочи, о которых нужно знать. Отчеты других авроров тоже помогли уловить суть стандартного расследования. После этого он чувствовал себя уже более уверенно.

В пятницу после обеда Причард поинтересовался его планами на выходные.

— В воскресенье иду на квиддичный матч.

— «Гарпий»? — уточнил Оуэн Харпер, чей кабинет располагался неподалеку.

— Да.

— Везунчик. Ты теперь счастливый обладатель бесплатных билетов на все их матчи.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри, пытаясь хоть немного умерить пыл своего коллеги. — Пока мне повезло только с этим.

— Ты можешь достать бесплатные билеты? — заинтересованно спросил Причард.

— Он знаком с одной из «Гарпий», — ответил за него Харпер таким тоном, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений в том, какие именно отношения между Поттером и этой «Гарпией».

— Правда? С Гвеног Джонс?

Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на своего наставника. Капитану «Гарпий» было по меньшей мере тридцать лет.

— Нет, новенькая. Еще не выходила на поле.

— А ты, Поттер, еще играешь? — поинтересовался Харпер.

— В последнее время как-то не было возможности. А ты?

— Тоже нет. Хотя в школьные времена мы с тобой неплохо гоняли. Было бы здорово, если бы в нашем отделе была собственная команда, как, например, в других секторах.

— Эм, да. Но… мы ведь оба ловцы…

— Я еще неплохо играю и загонщиком. — Харпер одной фразой отмел все возражения.

— Обычно матчи между министерскими командами проходят в воскресенье, — произнес Причард. — Учитывая обстоятельства, нужно будет найти запасных на все посты.

— Ты тоже играешь? — удивился Гарри.

— Только в шахматы, — признался Причард. — Но мне нравится делать ставки.

* * *

В последнее воскресенье сентября сразу после завтрака все Уизли аппарировали на стадион Илкли, что в Западном Йоркшире. Для них был зарезервирован целый ряд на трибунах. Гарри уже привык к неизменному ажиотажу вокруг его персоны. Стоило появиться в каком бы то ни было публичном месте, как все волшебники начинали его пристально разглядывать, подходили и пытались завязать разговор, просили автографы. Поначалу было трудно, но сейчас он уже перестал обращать на это внимание.

Гарри давно не бывал на матчах такого высокого уровня, а потому с удивлением отметил, что с нетерпением ждет начала этого захватывающего зрелища. Он громко орал, подбадривая игроков, аплодировал, переживал, срывал голос и подпрыгивал с места, когда «Гарпии» одержали победу. Если бы не сильное желание стать аврором, то он бы обязательно пошел по тому же пути, что и Джинни.

Румяная, сияющая восторгом и радостью от того, что ее команда прошла в финал Кубка лиги, Джинни подбежала к нему. И после этого у Гарри не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что его девушка нашла свое призвание в жизни.

* * *

Заходя в следующий понедельник в штаб-квартиру авроров, Гарри чувствовал себя прекрасно, словно попал домой. Большинство лиц были знакомыми, даже если он не всегда мог сопоставить их с именами. Конечно, это немного смущало, учитывая, что все — абсолютно все — знали, кто он такой.

Наставник решил начать эту неделю с демонстрации нескольких фотографий.

— Обрати внимание на этих личностей. Мы предполагаем, что они практикуют черную магию, но доказательств пока нет. Если тебе доведется когда-нибудь пересечься с ними, будь настороже. Я знаю, что ты, быть может, сталкивался и с худшими экземплярами, но осторожность еще никому не вредила. Помни, что и они используют Непростительные. Есть вопросы?

— Все ясно! Постоянная бдительность!

Причард на мгновение замолчал, после чего, наконец, спросил:

— Хорошо знаешь Грюма?

— Нет. Но он охранял меня, когда мне было четырнадцать. Еще до своего исчезновения.

— И ты знаешь, что с ним произошло?

Здесь уже пришел черед Гарри ненадолго умолкнуть. Взволнованный и немного обеспокоенный вид наставника убедил его в том, что нужно сказать хоть часть правды.

— Незадолго до семнадцатилетия мне пришлось… скажем так: переехать. Они придумали использовать Многосущное зелье с моим волосом на шести других магах, чтобы Волдеморт не знал точно, кого именно нужно преследовать. Идея была не моя, кстати.

— Не глупо, — прокомментировал Причард.

— Рискованно для тех, кто сменил личину, — возразил Гарри.

— И для тебя тоже.

Гарри решил не углубляться и продолжил рассказ:

— Но Волдеморт откуда-то все узнал. И уже ждал нас. Он увидел семерых Гарри Поттеров с охраной и подумал, что именно Грюм был бы лучшим защитником для меня. Он погиб от Авады.

После продолжительной паузы Причард произнес:

— Полагаю, он предпочел бы такой конец, чем быть предательски убитым от рук банды Пожирателей. По крайней мере, он делал свое дело.

Гарри знал, что Волдеморт никак не мог убить его в тот день, несмотря ни на что. Но это все равно не отменяло той отваги и самоотверженности, с которыми Грюм выполнял свою работу. Он кивнул, выражая согласие.

— Это ты забрал его глаз? — спросил Причард.

Гарри опять кивнул, удивляясь, откуда столько людей знают о его присутствии в Министерстве в тот день. Неужели Амбридж попросила авроров провести расследование его исчезновения?

— Я закопал его в лесу, чтобы никто больше не смог воспользоваться им, — уточнил Гарри.

Причард ничего не сказал, но легкая улыбка показала, что он все сделал правильно. Гарри вернулся к фотографиям, чтобы запомнить их в мельчайших деталях.

— Слушай, — ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, — а почему нельзя наложить табу на Непростительные? Так мы бы могли легко вычислить тех, кто их использует, разве нет?

— И почему мы этого не сделали, как ты думаешь? — задал встречный вопрос Причард.

Гарри раздраженно посмотрел на него. Он понимал, что это, быть может, и педагогично, но когда он задавал вопрос, то не хотел, чтобы его чему-то учили, и тем более, чтобы заставляли угадать ответ. Он привык действовать в одиночку, не выставлять себя идиотом, признавая, что чего-то не знает или ляпнул что-то не подумав. Хотя теперь, когда война окончена, он должен играть по их правилам.

— Не знаю.

Он никогда не сможет стать хорошим игроком по таким правилам.

— Для чего вообще нужно это табу? — терпеливо наводил его на мысль Причард.

— Чтобы находить людей, которые произносят определенные слова.

— Да. Но оно не видит разницы между брошенным заклятием и просто произнесенным словом, скажем, в обычном разговоре. Поэтому у нас часто бывают ложные тревоги.

— Неужели о Непростительных так часто разговаривают?

— Мы ведь тоже сейчас не делаем ничего плохого, просто болтаем. Люди делятся друг с другом воспоминаниями о войне. Я же не хочу врываться в дома обычных людей во время какого-нибудь семейного ужина.

Поразмыслив над контраргументами, Гарри заметил:

— Но когда мы болтаем, мы говорим об Империусе, Круциатусе и смертельном проклятии либо Аваде, а не «Империо», «Круцио» или «Авада Кедавра».

— Ты только что это сказал.

— Конечно, мы ведь говорим о них.

— Ага, и когда дядюшка Арчибальд рассказывал, как он убегал от егеря, который кричал ему вслед «Империо», угадай, кто оказался бы на полу с заломанными руками? Я уж не говорю о тех, кто упоминают эти заклятия в своих эротических играх.

— Что?

— Да, именно так. В классификации эротических фантазий волшебников они идут сразу после магических наручников.

Гарри удивленно вытаращился на Причарда. Этого не было в книге Рона!

— И это еще не самое интересное, поверь мне, — добавил Причард, усмирив разыгравшуюся фантазию Гарри. — Главная функция табу — это локализация. Если же маг использует защитные чары, к примеру, оно бесполезно.

— Вот в чем дело! — воскликнул Гарри. — Наши чары разрушились, когда я произнес «Волдеморт»!

— Тебя нашли из-за табу? — удивился Причард.

— Да. Егеря напали на наш след, хотя не должны были обнаружить нас.

— И тебе удалось ускользнуть от них? — с любопытством спрашивал наставник, чтобы узнать, как именно повел себя его подопечный в столь неожиданной ситуации.

— Не сразу. Мне помог домовой эльф, — отговорился Гарри, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Но, в любом случае, защита пала именно из-за него.

— Нет, табу здесь не при чем. А вот другое заклинание, которое было вплетено в него — да. А это уже, кстати, из области черной магии, поэтому его использовать нельзя. Подводя итог, на выходе мы получаем слишком много ложных тревог. И обойти его легко: черному магу достаточно произнести какие-нибудь защитные чары, выиграв себе таким образом немного времени, и все — мы уже не успеем поймать его.

Гарри задумался.

— А в чем разница между светлой магией и темной?

— Этому разве не учат в школе? — с удивление переспросил Причард.

— Нет, нас обучали только тем чарам, которые можно использовать для защиты, и только перечисляли те, что запрещены.

— Все дело в намерении. Есть заклинания уже по своей природе темные, например, Непростительные — сложно контролировать желание убить, мучить, пытать. Иначе было бы слишком просто остановить любую преступность — наложил на волшебников Империус и дело сделано. Но есть риск полностью сломать их волю, да и аморально это — иметь полную власть над человеком. Поэтому приходиться делать столько лишних движений и обходиться без ментального воздействия.

— А если подвергать Империусу, чтобы помешать другим причинять людям вред? — резонно возразил Гарри.

— Обычно есть другой выход. Более безобидное заклинание, менее опасное. Конечно, некоторые типы заслуживают сурового обращения. Но правила на то и правила, они сделаны не для исключений. А если и выпадает такой случай, то ты больше времени потратишь на то, чтобы определить, попадает ли этот конкретный преступник в эту категорию и что именно лучше к нему применить. Или же ты решишь, что все попадают в эту категорию и тогда уже для тебя не будет никаких ограничений. Именно поэтому Министерство решает за тебя, какие чары допустимы, а какие нет. Да и со светлыми заклинаниями не так все просто. Даже их можно использовать во вред. В каком-то смысле в школе тебе дали правильное определение. Темные заклятия — это те, что запрещены.

— Даже если Министерство разрешит использовать черную магию? Или если оно внезапно объявит ее светлой?

— В последний раз, когда это произошло, ты ведь знал, как действовать, разве нет?

Многие воображали себе, что он рисковал своей жизнью и призывал других делать это же ради восстановления справедливости и из верности принципам. Гарри всегда становилось неловко от таких намеков. Он всегда считал, что просто хочет отомстить убийце своих родителей. Это уже с подсказки друзей и знакомых оказалось, что он сражается во имя каких-то идеалов.

— Но всегда можно сказать, что мятеж против Министерства — это аморальное поведение, — чувствуя себя адвокатом дьявола, возразил Гарри.

— Я никогда не говорил, что делать выбор — это легко. На этот счет пока можешь не волноваться, ты еще не так глубоко увяз во всем этом.

Вспоминая все, что произошло за последние годы, Гарри не был настолько в этом уверен. Но решил не продолжать неприятный разговор и вернулся к изначальной теме:

— А почему чары, которые уничтожают защитные заклятия, считаются черными?

— Потому что они невероятно мощные. И если нужный объект окажется не защищенным вовсе, то все может обернуться против тебя. Выжить можно только при условии, что твои заклятия будут очень сильными.

Гарри вздохнул и вернулся к фотографиям, с которых начался этот длинный разговор.

* * *

Холихедские гарпии заняли второе место в Кубке лиги. Несмотря на то, что команде не удалось выиграть, все семейство Уизли согласилось, что это был прекрасный матч и им повезло, что они смогли увидеть его собственными глазами. Миссис Уизли удивила всех, когда начала сыпать различными квиддичными терминами, в особенности названиями некоторых техник. Она даже отчитала судью, который не заметил явную ошибку со стороны команды Паддлмир Юнайтед, тем самым лишив проигрывающих «Гарпий» шанса на победу. По словам Молли, последние «сыграли намного лучше».

— А что будет, когда Джинни войдет в основной состав! — прошептал Рон на ухо Гарри. — Судьям лучше заранее приготовиться на тот случай, когда «Гарпии» будут проигрывать.

— Мне кажется, загонщики будут больше рисковать, — возразил Гарри.

— В любом случае, другим игрокам придется держать с Джинни ухо востро.

Недельный перерыв «Гарпий» Джинни провела на площади Гриммо. В первые дни Рон почти их не видел: Гарри и Джинни ударными темпами наверстывали упущенное время, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. В будние дни Гарри уходил на работу, а Джинни оставалась в доме одна. Она, как правило, занималась бездельем или же ходила по магазинам. Через неделю она предложила позвать своих родителей в гости. 

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать у меня разрешения, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Это ведь твой дом, — напомнила ему Джинни.

— Приглашай, кого хочешь. — Гарри задумался, что придется сделать, чтобы она почувствовала себя здесь как дома.

— Забавно, — заметил Рон. — Я как-то никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы пригласить родителей в гости. Смешно будет поменяться ролями.

— Особенно с Кричером в роли мамы, который будет хозяйничать на кухне, — резонно заметила Джинни.

— А то ты умеешь готовить, — поддразнил ее Рон.

— У меня было время поучиться. Зато теперь я уверена: если мне и предложат выйти замуж, то точно не из-за моих кулинарных и других хозяйственных способностей.

Гарри решил не вмешиваться в этот спор. Несмотря на всю нежностью, которую они испытывали друг другу, он иногда сомневался, что замужество когда-нибудь войдет в планы Джинни.

* * *

Вечер с родителями Рона и Джинни вышел весьма поучительным. Гарри понял, что в прошлое воскресенье они не могли как следует поговорить: невероятно трудно поддерживать серьезный разговор, когда постоянно отвлекаешься на ребенка раннего возраста, требующего к себе неустанного внимания. На кухне Молли вовсю распиналась о своем последнем увлечении.

Раньше она помогала волшебникам, которые вернулись домой после переезда в пригород или же за границу. В первую войну были истреблены целые семьи, сейчас же из-за действий Министерства, егерей и в целом после Битвы за Хогвартс вдов и вдовцов стало намного больше.

Молли всеми силами пыталась сделать жизнь таких детей нормальной, ведь по известным причинам она не могла взять над ними опеку. Министерство выдвинуло идею о том, чтобы организовать надзор за детьми и даже создать специальные начальные классы для того, что они могли научиться читать и считать. Все это основывалось на модели маггловских школ. Молли взяла на себя обязанность учета и контроля за детьми, предоставленными самим себе, пока их родители работают.

— А сироты? — спросил Гарри.

— Все магические семьи так или иначе находятся в родстве друг с другом, поэтому мы нашли для каждого ребенка опекунов, — заверил его мистер Уизли.

Гарри подумал, что если бы не это дурацкое пророчество, то его точно отдали бы в какую-нибудь семью волшебников. Но, в конце концов, Дамблдор ведь желал ему только лучшего!

— И кто станет преподавателями в этой новой школе? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Мы говорим «учителя», — поправила ее мать. — Миссис Броклхерст — она и так работает в маггловской школе — отвечает за отбор и прием новых учеников. У нее появилась отличная идея — привлечь магглов, которые хорошо знают эту систему. Так у нас появится время, чтобы обучить этой профессии магов.

— А почему ты не предложила свою кандидатуру? — недоумевал Рон. — Ты ведь и так уже этим занималась с каждым из нас.

— Это другое. В каждом классе будет, по меньшей мере, десяток учеников.

— С другой стороны, — дополнил мистер Уизли, — мистер Броклхерст поделился с нами любопытной статистикой: уровень подготовки детей из магглорожденных семей намного выше, чем наших, особенно это касается правописания и математики. И это сразу видно, когда они приезжают в Хогвартс. Более того, уровень общеобразовательной подготовки у них выше. Именно поэтому мы будем использовать опыт магглов для создания нашей собственной начальной школы.

— Мы и вправду собираемся попросить магглов прийти в волшебный мир? — недоуменно спросил Рон.

— Мы будем выбирать из тех, у кого есть маги в семье и которые уже знают о нашем существовании.

— Но… — Гарри чувствовал, как что-то очень важное ускользает от него. — Это просто вопрос общей подготовки?

Мистер Уизли улыбнулся, прекрасно поняв, о чем именно Гарри хотел спросить.

— Об отмене Статута секретности не может быть и речи. Но во всех европейских странах наблюдается одинаковая тенденция — магглы оставляют нам все меньше и меньше места. Их уровень населения растет бешеными темпами, равно как и наш. Кингсли попросил меня изучить возможные сдвиги на двадцать лет вперед и мне стало вполне очевидно, что если ничего не изменится, то с каждым годом мы будем вынуждены соприкасаться с не-волшебниками все чаще. Именно поэтому мы должны узнать их как можно лучше и научиться сосуществовать так, чтобы они ни о чем не узнали. Чем больше наше образование будет похоже на их, тем проще будет это сделать.

— Они ведь не собираются превратить Хогвартс в маггловскую школу? — с ужасом воскликнула Джинни.

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно возразила Молли.

— Мы намерены остаться магами, — добавил Артур. — По-другому и быть не может. Но мы можем узнать больше о них, покупать вещи в их магазинах, одеваться как они. Да и зачем, например, перемещаться в Хогсмид камином или аппарировать только для того, чтобы купить морковки? Обходятся же наши соседи-магглы как-то без этого.

— Но зачем тогда наши магазины, если мы все будем покупать у магглов? — заволновался Рон.

— Ни для кого не секрет, что после войны у нас дефицит продуктов первой необходимости. Кингсли уже обратился к министру магглов за помощью в пополнении продуктовых запасов и других необходимых вещей. Мы и так часто сотрудничали с ними. Если волшебники напрямую будут закупаться в маггловских магазинах, это только облегчит работу Министерства. Нам же остается развивать то, что имеет отношение к магии. Твоему магазину нечего опасаться, Рон. Ничто у магглов никогда не сравниться с вашей шуточной продукцией.

— У стирателей памяти появится много работы, — задумчиво протянул Гарри.

— И у Сектора борьбы с незаконным использованием изобретений магглов, — заметил Артур. — Но у нас нет особого выбора. Однажды нам придется жить среди магглов. Так что лучше заранее подготовиться.

Эти новости оказались настоящим открытием для всех. Для Гарри было странно и немного пугающе знать, что мир, к которому он уже привык, скоро изменится. Да, что-то в нем его не устраивало — какие-то ограничения или недостатки, но это был его мир. Он не уверен, что действительно хочет их соединения. Переход из маггловского в волшебный было для него настоящим открытием и отрывом от привычного. Когда Рон и Джинни в резкой форме высказались на тему того, как им будет неловко и неприятно регулярно выходить в мир магглов, именно он возразил:

— На самом деле, их мир не будет для вас совсем незнакомым. Рон, ты ведь часто ходишь в гости к родителям Гермионы?

— Ну да, но я ведь их хорошо знаю! — воскликнул тот. — И они уже в курсе нас.

— Вести себя так же, как они, чтобы не быть обнаруженными… — неуверенно произнесла Джинни.

Гарри с удивлением отметил, что несмотря на увлечение их отца всем маггловским и происхождение Гермионы, у его друзей столько недоверия ко всему не-волшебному, что сейчас задача Министерства выглядит еще более сложной.

* * *

В конце недели Гарри предложил Джинни:

— Мы сегодня вечером собираемся после работы в баре отметить мое повышение. Присоединишься к нам?

— Нет, извини. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему? Они милые и потом, ты сможешь лучше узнать Викки и Элеонору.

— И все, кроме меня, там будут аврорами.

— Но это не страшно. Мы можем приводить своих девушек, если хотим.

— Просто мне неловко. Я не хочу идти туда в качестве твоей подружки.

— Уже в который раз мне кажется, что ты стыдишься меня, — недовольно проворчал Гарри.

— Гарри, я люблю тебя, но не хочу постоянно жить в твоей тени!

— В моей тени? — повторил он.

Джинни вздохнула и уточнила:

— Когда меня видят с тобой, то думают, что я обычная интриганка, попавшая в постель героя магического мира только потому, что я — сестра твоего лучшего друга.

— Ты преувеличиваешь! — искренне воскликнул Гарри, шокированный таким признанием.

— Ты молод, богат, знаменит и влиятелен. Я же никто. Я не собираюсь прослыть карьеристкой, выскочившей замуж за великого героя. Не хочу, чтобы наши дети однажды стыдились меня!

— Стыдились тебя? — ошеломленно переспросил Гарри. — Но Уизли — уважаемая семья!

— Уважаемая, но бедная, Гарри. Ты этого не заметил?

Гарри мгновение помолчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, потом медленно ответил:

— Джинни, в глазах людей ты никогда не будешь равной Избранному.

— Знаю. Но если я буду для начала одной из «Гарпий», а не просто «подружкой Гарри Поттера» — это будет уже хорошо.

— А если этого никогда не произойдет, ты меня бросишь?

Джинни замолчала, раздумывая над ответом. Гарри смотрел на нее и готовился к худшему. Теперь он лучше понимал, почему для нее общественное признание имеет такое значение. «А если она никогда не будет чувствовать себя достойной меня, скажет ли она, что мы не можем создать вместе счастливую семью?» — чувствуя, что впадает в отчаяние, подумал он. Рону понадобились годы, чтобы найти свое место рядом с человеком, которого все называли Избранным. Гарри задумался, а не получится ли однажды так, что ему самому придется сохранять дистанцию с ними.

— Дай мне три года, — произнесла наконец Джинни. — Три года, чтобы доказать все. Если у меня ничего не получится, что ж… я, по крайней мере, попыталась.

— Три года, — повторил Гарри.

— Да, с того дня, как меня взяли в команду «Гарпий». С того дня, как ты пригласил меня в «Три метлы», чтобы подписать контракт.

Она ссутулилась, словно на ее плечи лег невероятно тяжелый груз, с которым она боялась не справиться.

— Мне жаль, Гарри. С другой более выдающейся девушкой как Гермиона, например, или просто более богатой ты бы не знал всех этих глупостей. С моей стороны было бы нагло надеяться быть ровней тебе, когда у меня нет ничего, и я понимаю это!

— Я уже считаю тебя себе ровней, — заверил ее Гарри. Глядя на происходящее, он предпочел бы высокомерную и наглую Джинни, чем эту — с многочисленными сомнениями и неуверенностью в себе. — И я верю в тебя. Ты сможешь показать другим то, что я вижу уже сейчас.

Гарри был настолько потрясен всеми этими событиями, что даже подумывал не идти на встречу с коллегами, но Джинни настояла:

— Тебе тоже нужно строить свою жизнь — с коллегами и друзьями.

Гарри вынужден был признать, что ему очень нравились эти веселые и дружеские встречи. Они помогали ему установить профессиональные отношения с партнерами и стереть все условности; так, шаг за шагом, он пытался убрать с себя клеймо героя, которое прочно привязалось к нему.

— Иди, — мягко подталкивала его Джинни. — А я схожу на ужин к своим родителям.

* * *

Джинни возобновила тренировки с «Холихедскими гарпиями» и уехала. Следующие недели были для Гарри трудными — не только в психологическом плане, но и в физическом. Отныне он дежурил наравне с другими аврорами, что автоматически означало ночи и выходные, проведенные в Министерстве. Ему пришлось научиться составлять расписание и выбивать время на сон. В те редкие дни, когда приезжала Джинни, он пытался создать дома обжитую обстановку и периодически менялся с коллегами дежурствами. Именно поэтому он учился работать с разными людьми. С некоторым сожалением он обнаружил, что многие коллеги вели себя очень сдержанно в его присутствии, словно не знали, чего от него можно ждать. После подобного он начал ценить ту простоту и доброжелательность, с которой относился к нему Причард.

В конце октября его вызвали на работу. Первый труп. Фосетт зашла к ним в офис с конкретной миссией:

— Причард и Поттер, колдомедик установил скоропостижную смерть. Вам и карты в руки.

— Мы возьмем «Ночной рыцарь», — объявил Причард, добыв нужный адрес.

Они вышли в тупик, находившийся в одной из маггловских улочек, и вызвали автобус.

— Кстати, а что случилось со Стэном Шанпайком? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Азкабан, — лаконично ответил наставник.

— Он действительно оказался Пожирателем? — удивился Гарри.

Он всегда предполагал, что кондуктор просто был под Империусом, в том числе и в тот день, когда разоружил его.

— Понятия не имею, — признался Причард. — Когда мы его впервые арестовали, он все отрицал, впрочем, так делают все. А потом два или три месяца там — и ты уже не веришь даже собственной матери. — Он поморщился. — Извини, парень. Это просто выражение.

— Ничего.

— Кто знает, что там произошло на самом деле. Но Шанпайк ушел вместе с Пожирателями, когда те взяли Азкабан.

— А у него был выбор?

— Некоторые люди способнее других в нахождении альтернативных решений. Всегда есть те, кто, не являясь, по сути, отъявленными мерзавцами, оказались не в том месте не в то время. Наша задача использовать все ресурсы, какими бы они не были. Бросаться в самое пекло — часто хороший выход, но иногда достаточно просто сообщить об этом правильным людям. Такие полезные единицы были у нас и среди егерей и даже во время Битвы за Хогвартса, где как раз и присутствовал Шанпайк. Конкретно в его случае, у нас даже не было сомнений. Хватало свидетелей, чтобы доказать, что он был там. 

— Вы допрашивали людей на месте.

— Конечно! Как бы еще мы могли предъявить ему обвинения, не имея никаких доказательств?

— Просто… у меня ничего не спрашивали. И у моих друзей тоже.

— Мы оставили тебя в покое. Приказ министра.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить, как появился «Ночной рыцарь», и любой разговор стал невозможным из-за сильнейшего шума и тряски.

Дом, перед которым их высадили, напоминал небольшое маггловское поместье: тесаный камень в стиле Тюдоров. Они постучали и им открыл пожилой мужчина лет шестидесяти с осунувшимся лицом.

— Отдел авроров, — представился Причард. — Мы здесь по поводу смерти миссис Элеанор Ригби.

— Я ее муж, — сломленным голосом ответил мужчина.

— Наши соболезнования, сэр. Можем ли мы увидеть ее?

Они прошли в просторную комнату, где на широкой кровати, одетая лишь в ночнушку, лежала мертвенно-бледная женщина. Человек в зеленой униформе водил над ее телом волшебной палочкой. Муж погибшей тут же извинился и вышел из помещения, сказав, что не может видеть ее такой. Авроры терпеливо ждали, когда колдомедик закончит свое дело.

— Корень асфоделя, — лаконично выдал он. — Немного, но его было достаточно для такого слабого сердца.

— Дополнительные обследования? — спросил Причард.

— Только если попросите.

— Посмотрим. Наложите заклятие сохранения и не давайте пока разрешение на захоронение. До нового приказа.

— Хорошо.

Гарри последовал за своим наставников на поиски мистера Ригби. Тот оказался на кухне — пустым взглядом он смотрел на остывшую кружку чая. Причард сел напротив.

— Миссис Ригби скончалась от передозировки асфоделем. Она принимала его?

— Да, у нее были нервные расстройства. Но ей его выписал наш колдомедик.

— Как его звали?

Причард записал имя колдомедика и продолжил допрос о том, что еще принимала его супруга.

— Мы должны сверить зелья, которые находятся у вас в доме. Это обычная процедура.

Мужчина машинально кивнул, затем поднял на них взгляд. Казалось, впервые он действительно их увидел. Его глаза расширились, когда он узнал Гарри:

— Но… Я не знаю, что произошло, почему…

— Я прошу вас, сэр, — прервал его Причард. — Это стандартная процедура, ничего особенного. Стажер Поттер несколько месяцев назад поступил в Академию авроров, так что не усматривайте в его присутствии чего-то особого.

Мистер Ригби посмотрел на Гарри, тот нервно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах, мистер Ригби.

— Моя жена обожала вас, — прошептал мужчина, разделяя смущение юного героя.

— Извините, но нам нужно выполнять свою работу, — сказал Причард.

Он вернулся в спальню и бросил Гарри:

— За тобой ванная.

Гарри знал, чего от него ждали. На прошлой неделе он вместе с другими стажерами выучил чары профессионального поиска. Он еще тогда подумал, что они здорово пригодились бы в поисках хоркруксов. Также они выучили чары утаивания и узнали, как с помощью магии просканировать стены. В помещении не оказалось ничего полезного или важного. На бортике ванны стояли различные флаконы с зельями, равно как и в туалетном шкафчике. Он тщательно сделал слепок комнаты в двух состояниях — с чарами и без.

Причард тем временем занялся спальней. Дальше они вместе обыскали гостиную и кухню. Гарри было неловко работать под пристальным взглядом мужа погибшей. Они как раз закончили, когда в дом зашла женщина тридцать лет. А когда следом за ней вошли плачущие мужчина и девочка, он захотел испариться как можно быстрее. Через несколько минут женщина немного пришла в себя, чтобы поинтересоваться, что этот незнакомец и Гарри Поттер делают в доме ее родителей. Причарду пришлось в очередной раз кратко разъяснить все. Гарри словил себя на мысли, что работать в присутствии людей, опечаленных смертью близкого человека, очень сложно.

Они покинули дом с сумкой конфискованных предметов.

— Все нормально? — спросил Причард.

— Да, просто… Нам действительно нужно делать все это? Очевидно же, что этот случай просто ошибка колдомедика.

— Я знаю, что поначалу это всегда трудно, но ты привыкнешь, как и я. Ты в чем-то прав: очень часто мы сталкиваемся со смертями по естественным причинам или же по неосторожности, поэтому нужно уметь разговаривать с семьями погибших и делать нашу работу, чтобы не беспокоить их больше необходимого. К примеру, никогда не произноси слов «труп» или «тело». Для них это все еще жена или мать.

— Ладно, — кивнул Гарри, удивляясь, как только Причарду удается так спокойно все это переживать.

— Вот и хорошо. Знаешь, что мы сейчас будем делать?

— Да, мы возвращаемся в офис и исследуем конфискованные предметы. Отмечаем те, которые покажутся нам подозрительными, чтобы их потом тщательно исследовали в лаборатории Святого Мунго. Также навестим колдомедика, который все это выписал, и, конечно, аптекаря, который их продал. 

— Прекрасно, парень. Осталось только вызвать «Ночного рыцаря».

Они вернулись в штаб-квартиру и быстро просмотрели флаконы. Гарри получил краткий курс продвинутого зельеварения. Авроры должны определять любые обиходные зелья и быстро выявлять их состав. Для общего осмотра он проверил цвет, запах и плотность. Причард немного деморализовал Гарри, объяснив, что обычно требуется два-три года практики, чтобы без посторонней помощи провести подобное исследование. Стажер всем своим существом ощутил нависшую над ним тень профессора Снейпа.

В данном случае они не выявили ничего подозрительного, а дополнительный осмотр потребовался только для зелья, которое и стало причиной смерти. Они доставили пакет через каминную сеть в Святое Мунго, а затем отправились на поиски нужного колдомедика. Это было не так уж просто, потому что тот как раз занимался вызовами на дом.

Они оставили его секретарю срочное сообщение, а сами отправились в Хогсмид навестить аптекаря для уточнения состава проданного зелья.

Гарри с удивлением обнаружил работающего там Невилла. Как оказалось, мистеру Ригби зелье приготовил и составил не он, а его коллега, который без вопросов предоставил точный рецепт и подтвердил, что женщина была частой клиенткой. Гарри и Невилл распрощались, пообещав встретится как-нибудь и позавтракать вместе.

Затем они наконец-то встретились с колдомедиком, но не узнали ничего нового. Версия событий, которую рассказывали остальные, подтвердилась.

— И что теперь? — спросил Причард.

— На первый взгляд, она приняла двойную дозу препарата. Теперь нужно узнать, не помогли ли ей это сделать.

— Верно. Что еще?

Гарри беспомощно покачал головой.

— А оно есть. Изготовитель сообщил нам, что у этого зелья был сильный специфический запах. Это значит, что его не могли подмешать в другой напиток. Погибшую заставили выпить снадобье.

— Силой?

— Если бы на теле были следы насилия, судмедэксперт сказал бы об этом. Так что под угрозой или под Империусом. Не следует исключать и Обливиэйт. При расследовании подобных дел мы часто сталкиваемся с весьма тривиальными причинами смерти: супруги могли не ладить друг с другом или же муж, в случае смерти жены, мог получить хорошее наследство. Но, как правило, доказать это нам очень сложно, скорее даже невозможно. 

— Значит, расследования не будет?

— Кто знает. И потом, они выглядят вполне дружной парой, супруг может оказаться в три раза богаче своей жены. Быть может, и убийства-то никакого не было.

Дело было закрыто через три дня. Совершенно обычная пара, не особо большое состояние, проанализированные зелья не выявили ничего особенного. Гарри составил протокол по указке наставника и закончил его простой фразой: «вызванная отравлением смерть произошла в результате несчастного случая».


	12. Осень в Министерстве

**Хронология** :   
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 30 октября — 10 декабря 1998

— Мне нечего надеть, — пожаловался Гарри, с тоской глядя в шкаф.

Шла последняя неделя октября, у Джинни выдалось несколько свободных дней, которые она решила провести на площади Гриммо.

— Что? — растерянно переспросила она, добавив завершающий штрих к своему наряду.

— У меня все мантии износились. Один коллега даже сделал замечание по этому поводу: сказал, что одеваться так же, как все, это, конечно, хорошо, но при этом нельзя иметь вид неряхи, потому что это плохо сказывается на имидже Министерства.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя одни и те же мантии для работы и для отдыха? — догадалась Джинни.

— У меня нет других, — смутился Гарри.

— Значит, ты и вправду оборванец!

— Да я уже понял. Не хочешь помочь? Я не умею сам выбирать такие вещи.

— Гарри… — огорченно начала она, но тот прервал ее жестом.

— Знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но у меня есть одна идея, — произнес он с широкой улыбкой. — Смотри…

Гарри коснулся волшебной палочкой лица, и оно быстро изменилось — с недавнего времени он отлично овладел этой техникой. Джинни была впечатлена.

— Красивые чары, — восхитилась она и добавила с любопытством: — А я могу высказать свои предпочтения?

— Сейчас, без зеркала, я могу сотворить только такой образ, — покачал головой немного расстроенный Гарри, спрашивая себя, что же именно хотела изменить в нем Джинни. — Ну что, это подойдет? Теперь ты согласна выйти со мной в люди?

Лицо Джинни оживилось.

— Спасибо, что нашел средство, которое позволит нам делать какие-то вещи вместе, — тихо сказала она, обнимая его. — Ты знаешь, что ты — замечательный человек?

— Даже не пытайся, — строго произнес Гарри. — Я никогда не даю автографов!

Они отправились в Косой переулок, чтобы пополнить гардероб Гарри, начиная с нижнего белья и заканчивая верхней одеждой. У Джинни было свое, достаточно четкое мнение на этот счет, и Гарри счел правильным прислушаться к ее советам. Интересно, как бы она отреагировала, поступи он иначе? И все же он удивился тому количеству мантий, которое Джинни сочла необходимым приобрести. У него самого вкусы в этой области были очень скромными, и Гарри старался ограничить свою активную спутницу. Джинни же возразила, что с таким количесвом денег, которые хранились в его банковском сейфе, уж он-то мог бы одеваться подобающе.

Гарри махнул на это рукой, подозревая, что ей нравится тратить такие огромные суммы на одежду. Правда, Джинни и себе приобрела две мантии — однако полностью за свой счет. Гарри не стал предлагать оплатить покупку в качестве подарка, опасаясь задеть ее.

Вечером, когда они собирались ложиться спать, Джинни поинтересовалась, каким образом происходит превращение, показанное днем. Несколько минут объяснений — и она уже была готова экспериментировать. Вопреки ее собственным ожиданиям, вышло довольно неплохо для первого раза, а на Гарри результат произвел большое впечатление. Но, когда два часа спустя колдовство развеялось, он был рад увидеть прежнюю Джинни. В сущности, Гарри был человеком привычки.

* * *

Рабочие будни достаточно сильно отличались от того, что представлял себе Гарри, но жаловаться было не на что. Как ему объяснили еще в первый день, большая часть работы была связана вовсе не с темными магами — они, слава Мерлину, были не так уж многочисленны. Помимо подозрительных смертей и незаконных перемещений, авроры привлекались в срочном порядке к делам волшебников, попавших в серьезные неприятности: насилие, неудавшееся колдовство или же появление магических существ, оказавшихся там, где им не следовало быть. В последнем случае задача авроров состояла в том, чтобы убедиться, что ни один волшебник или маггл не пострадал, пока их коллеги из отдела Контроля за магическими существами разбирались с нарушителем. Чтобы быстро попасть в нужное место, они регулярно тренировались, аппарируя в наиболее оживленные районы, населенные волшебниками.

Вечера, во время которых Гарри не дремал на раскладушке в Аврорате, были отдельным удовольствием, и он смаковал их, наслаждаясь каждой минутой: устраивался в кресле у камина, в котором Кричер разводил огонь, и медленно пил сливочное пиво. Потом приходил Рон и рассказывал последние новости из магазина — чаще всего это были забавные случаи, похожие чем-то на анекдоты. Чуть позже они шли на кухню, чтобы поужинать.

Гарри был относительно доволен службой Кричера. Домовой эльф, правда, готовил лучше, чем следил за порядком в доме, но ни Гарри, ни Рона не смущали сюрпризы, которые они иногда находили под кроватями, или необходимость самостоятельно менять постельное белье. Некоторые привычки эльфа были очень старыми, и он по-прежнему всегда находил время, чтобы поворчать сквозь зубы. Но его критика уже утратила ту едкость, которая была присуща раньше, и молодые люди старались просто не обращать внимания на это бормотание.

Понаблюдав за происходящим какое-то время, Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что нужно нанять еще одного домового, чтобы облегчить труд Кричера. Эльф встретил это предложение с достоинством: лишь нервно подрагивающие уши и раздувшийся в гневе нос выдали его возмущение. Он решил, что если его работа не удовлетворяет хозяина Гарри, то пора получить одежду и отправиться восвояси, чтобы умереть. После этого случая Гарри сделал для себя новое открытие: каким бы послушным слугой ни был эльф, в определенных ситуациях он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы навязать хозяину свои желания.

Мало-помалу в жизни Гарри и Рона появились правила и традиции. Их комнаты представляли собой частную территорию, — правда, чаще всего тогда, когда там находилась одна из девушек, — а гостиную и библиотеку они делили между собой. Кухня же, напротив, по большей части принадлежала Кричеру. Каждый знал, где он может заняться своими делами, и был уверен в том, что сможет сохранить результат своих действий в целости.

Присутствие Гермионы было почти незаметным: она всегда вешала плащ в одно и то же место у входа, а все остальные вещи оставляла в комнате Рона, и, если она пользовалась книгами из библиотеки, никто этого не замечал. Прибытие Джинни, наоборот, заставляло всех жителей дома на площади Гриммо убирать обувь из прохода, находить следы чая на страницах журналов, а диванные подушки — на полу, потому что она любила там валяться. Все это вызывало перепалки между Роном и его сестрой и раздраженные замечания со стороны Гермионы. Гарри же сохранял нейтралитет, довольствуясь тем, что просил время от времени Кричера убрать самые заметные следы. Домовой эльф в полголоса ругал девушку, но выполнял все незамедлительно, потому как Джинни удалось добиться его милости, добыв автограф президента клуба Гарпий, которая была в родстве с семейством Блэков.

Каждое воскресенье после полудня те, кто ночевал на площади Гриммо (а это были Рон, Гермиона и несколько реже Гарри, Джинни и Тедди), отправлялись в Нору, чтобы присутствовать на семейном обеде. Там они встречали Джорджа, Перси, Билла и его маленькую семью, Андромеду и, когда работа ему позволяла, Чарли.

Они рассаживались с грехом пополам за столом в саду или в гостиной и принимались за обед, перешучиваясь, а между братьями Уизли то и дело возникали маленькие ссоры. Андромеда рассказывала о последних подвигах Тедди, все обсуждали квиддич, игру в плюй-камни, различные рецепты — в этом участвовали больше всего Молли и Флер, при этом каждая отстаивала интересы своей страны — и говорили о последних сплетнях.

После обеда наевшийся до отвала Гарри устраивался в кресле и погружался в полудрему, то и дело поглядывая на Рона и Флер, игравших в шахматы. Он с удивлением отметил, что Флер регулярно выигрывает. Она «ходила» очень быстро, казалось, совсем не думая, в то время как Рон тщательно взвешивал все возможности и варианты, прежде чем совершить ход. Гарри заинтересовался, каким методом игры пользуется Флер? Любопытство оказалось таким сильным, что он спросил об этом вслух.

— У меня его нет.

— У кого точно нет, так это у меня, — возразил Гарри, — и именно из-за этого я каждый раз проигрываю.

— Лучше поспи еще, Гарри, — посоветовал Рон, у которого на лбу залегли глубокие морщины — так сосредоточенно он обдумывал игру.

Однажды, когда он съел не так много, а погода была хорошей (точнее, когда дождь не лил как из ведра), Гарри решил прокатиться на мотоцикле, для чего тщательно замаскировал себя чарами иллюзий и заклинанием молчания. Он незаметно летел над землей, Джинни же сидела позади, обхватив его за пояс. Гарри немного удивился тому, как тихо и спокойно она себя ведет, но быстро понял, что, как и он сам, девушка оказалась очарована открывшимся с неба видом на английские поля. Полет на метле — это замечательно, но на него тратится так много сил и внимания, что это вовсе не благоприятствует созерцанию пейзажа.

Иногда они устраивали дуэли ловцов: Гарри на своей «Молнии» и Джинни на «Чистомете» брата. Гарри вынужден был признать, что тактика Джинни превосходила его собственную и что она становилась грозным противником даже без «Великого Полководца». У них были совершенно разные манеры полета: он полагался на интуицию, она — на технику. В ее движениях было меньше жизни, но перемещалась она лучше и заставляла метлу вытворять такое, о чем Гарри в жизни бы не подумал, глядя на «Чистомет». Очевидно, обучение приносило свои плоды.

— Когда ты выйдешь на поле в официальном матче? — спросил он три месяца спустя после ее полноценного вступления в ряды «Гарпий».

— В первый год — лишь дружеские матчи, — отозвалась она. — На чемпионате — разве что в том случае, если с кем-то случится несчастный случай и его придется заменить в воздухе. Но ради наших шансов выиграть кубок лучше, чтобы такого не случилось, — закончила она с очень редкой для себя скромностью.

* * *

В течение первого месяца в Министерстве у Гарри случились две примечательные встречи. Первая произошла во вторую неделю после того, как он принял все должностные обязанности. Гарри пересекал Министерство, шагая из одного отдела в другой и стараясь не замечать взглядов, предметами которых становился, как неожиданно узнал одного служащего, внезапно вспомнив все беспокойство, которое крепко связывало их между собой.

— Мистер Кроткотт?

Мужчина обернулся, не смея поверить, что к нему обратился сам Гарри Поттер.

— Чем я могу помочь, сэр? — он глубоко поклонился.

— Это из-за меня вы не смогли присоединиться к вашей жене в день, когда ее вызвали в Министерство — тогда, в Темный год, — признался Гарри. — Мой друг Рон занял ваше место. Я надеюсь, ваша семья смогла выпутаться из всего этого.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны помнить об этом, — взволнованно ответил мужчина. — Для нас все закончилось хорошо. Мы последовали советам и спрятались у брата моей жены, маггла. Мы даже предложили моим родителям укрыться в отеле, потому что Министерство знало их адрес.

— Разумная предосторожность, — одобрил Гарри.

— Мы оставались там, пока шла война, и уже всерьез думали уезжать из страны, когда узнали, что вы освободили нас от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Мы никогда не сможем по-настоящему выразить нашу благодарность, — закончил он.

— Ох, не нужно этого, — смущенно улыбнулся Гарри. — Что ж, я желаю вам всего самого лучшего, — добавил он, прощаясь.

Удаляясь, Гарри заметил краем глаза, как к мистеру Кроткотту устремился один из его коллег, несомненно, желая спросить, о чем он говорил с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Гарри задался вопросом, не поспособствовал ли он случайно карьерному росту служащего.

* * *

Несколько позже Гермиона предложила Гарри пообедать у нее в кабинете в один из будних дней. В условленный час Гарри вышел из кабинета и направился к лифту. Мелодичный голос объявил нужный этаж, и Гарри оказался в совершенно незнакомом коридоре. За все время работы в Министерстве ему еще не доводилось бывать здесь.

Гарри решился было постучать в первую попавшуюся дверь, чтобы спросить дорогу, но делать этого не пришлось: перед ним появился знакомый силуэт. Он тут же почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок и все внутри сжалось — спустя четыре года Гарри понял, что все еще не может выдержать взгляда Амоса Диггори.

— Гарри, — произнес он печальным голосом.

Прошли бесконечно длинные секунды, прежде чем мужчина смог взять себя в руки.

— Здравствуй, мой мальчик. Что привело тебя сюда?

— Я… Я ищу Гермиону, — пробормотал Гарри. — Гермиону Грэйнджер.

— Конечно, конечно. Тебе нужно пройти по этому коридору, это будет первая дверь справа после поворота.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись. Мистер Диггори направился к лифту, а Гарри машинально зашагал по коридору, чувствуя себя выжатым. Его ноги тряслись. Как долго еще встреча с отцом Седрика будет таким испытанием для него?

Гарри постучал в дверь, на которую указал мужчина, и вошел, услышав приглашение Гермионы.

Она, очевидно, составляла служебную записку, поэтому попросила подождать минуту, что Гарри было только на руку — небольшая передышка будет как нельзя кстати. Когда она энергично расписалась и запечатала послание легким прикосновением волшебной палочки, Гарри был уже почти готов улыбаться.

* * *

В один из ноябрьских вечеров стажеры того же года набора, что и Гарри, встретились, как это часто бывало, за кружкой сливочного пива. Разговор зашел о том, как они попали в Аврорат. Поступившие в одно время с Гарри подали заявление, предоставив свидетельство с отличными оценками за ЖАБА, но некоторые истории были не совсем обычными. Анджелина и Алисия уже вели самостоятельную жизнь, когда их приняли на эту работу. Симус, Мишель Корнер и Энтони Гольштейн сдали свой последний экзамен в Хогвартсе после специально организованных Аристотом Броклхерстом испытаний.

— Мне действительно повезло, — признался Симус. — Когда я увидел, что получил только четыре «отлично», подумал, что все потеряно и дело дрянь. А потом чуть не сошел с ума от радости, получив их приглашение.

Гарри чуть не поперхнулся сливочным пивом. Конечно, стоило догадаться, что стажерам того года не нужно было предъявлять диплом! Это было очевидно, ведь Рон не сдавал экзамена, хотя и был приглашен в Аврорат. Но какого черта ему пришлось тогда провести еще один год в Хогвартсве, в то время как остальным было достаточно рассказать об участии в падении Волдеморта? Разве он не сделал больше, чем все они?

Он совладал с приступом кашля, показывая обеспокоенным товарищам, что все нормально, но остаток вечера провел в стороне от общей беседы, размышляя. Вернувшись домой, он ничего не сказал Рону, посчитав невежливым напоминать другу о той карьере, что могла бы его ждать, не реши он остаться вместе с братом. Не упомянул об этом и следующим вечером во время ужина с Гермионой и Джинни.

Позже, когда он чистил зубы в ванной, смежной с его комнатой, туда вошла Джинни, расчесывая свои волосы перед сном.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — со щеткой во рту ответил Гарри.

Джинни не стала настаивать и продолжила расчесываться. У нее были действительно красивые волосы, солнечно-рыжие, доходящие до середины спины. Во время полетов она собирала их в косу, а большую часть времени оставляла распущенными или же убирала в конский хвост. Гарри наблюдал, как она чистила зубы и умывалась лосьоном, содержащимся в одном из многочисленных флаконов, которыми, с разрешения Гарри, были заставлены полочки в ванной.

Вернувшись в комнату, она надела пеньюар, который служил ей ночной рубашкой, и легла в кровать. Гарри медленно разделся и присел со своей стороны. Приподняв подушки, Джинни читала журнал о квиддиче, но Гарри знал, что она готова его выслушать.

— Авроры пригласили на работу всех, кто участвовал в битве за Хогвартс. Ну, самых молодых, — поправился он, — и тех, кто уже закончил школу.

Джинни молча опустила журнал и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Почему мне никто не предложил этого? — сформулировал, наконец, Гарри.

— Ты же хотел закончить школу, — предположила Джинни.

— Нет, мне никогда не нравилось учиться. Все знали, что я хочу стать аврором и что я вернулся в Хогвартс только для того, чтобы получить эти чертовы «отлично» в диплом!

Он не смог сдержаться, и конец фразы прозвучал очень гневно.

— И что тебя больше всего смущает? — спросила Джинни.

Гарри глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Почему Кингсли не взя меня тогда, сразу после войны?

— Думаешь, это из-за него…

— Я в этом уверен!

Джинни тоже начала закипать и спросила:

— Думаешь, для тебя было бы лучше сразу стать аврором?

— Мне не пришлось бы тратить целый год впустую.

— Хочешь сказать, тот год для тебя действительно лишь трата времени?

Он чуть не выкрикнул: «Да!», но сдержался, подумав, что это было бы не очень правильно по отношению к ней. В конце концов, лучшее время в ее компании он провел именно тогда.

— Я рад, что ты была рядом все это время, — осторожно ответил он.

Она легонько взмахнула головой, словно хотела показать, что имела в виду другое, и уточнила:

— Ты ведь расставил для себя все по полочкам, разве нет? Решил обустроиться здесь, осознал свои политические взгляды, познакомился с Тедди…

Нельзя сказать, что она была так уж неправа. Он вспомнил свои чувства во время первого торжества по поводу годовщины битвы за Хогвартс. Действительно, ему было нужно время, чтобы принять все потери, вернуться к спокойной жизни, посмотреть со стороны на то, что все называют Темным годом. Вряд ли ему бы пошло на пользу броситься в новую войну, гоняясь за уцелевшими Пожирателями Смерти. Поступление в Хогвартс также оградило от всех расследований и интриг, происходящих в Министерстве. Наблюдать все это в письмах и газетах оказалось, по сути, уже трудным для него делом.

Но ему нужно было удостовериться в собственной правоте.

— Ты думаешь, Кингсли знал, что я мог бы помочь ему в политических делах, когда принимал такое решение?

Джинни некоторое время молчала, размышляя, затем покачала головой:

— Я думаю, он желал тебе добра, разрешив проучиться год в Хогвартсе. Это Гермиона предложила, чтобы ты произнес публичную речь, без нее такого бы не случилось — ну и без статьи Скиттер, конечно. Кингсли не манипулировал тобой.

В комнату прокралась тень Дамблдора. Гарри подумал, что даже если министр желал ему добра, по его мнению, самому Гарри было бы куда приятнее совершать выбор самостоятельно. Разве у него нет права на собственные ошибки? Боль, которую испытывали другие, выбирая правильный путь, часто приводила к важным выводам и изменениям в их жизни. Неужели Гарри производит впечатление человека, неспособного принимать решения? Разве такое отсутствие доверия оправдано?

Джинни прервала его размышления:

— Не думаю, что это сейчас самое важное, но мне не кажется, что я была бы здесь, если бы у нас с тобой не было времени понять друг друга.

— Конечно, это важно! — воскликнул Гарри.

Эти слова были сказаны не из вежливости или желания доставить ей удовольствие. Гарри понимал, что ему повезло занять такое большое место в ее жизни. Разумеется, с ней было не всегда легко ужиться, а жажда признания в ней иногда раздражала, но, когда Гарри сталкивался со взглядами тех, кто, краснея, пытался ему понравиться лишь потому, что он был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, он понимал, насколько спокойнее и приятнее ему было находиться рядом с Джинни. С ней он мог быть самим собой, не оглядываясь на те дела, которые остались в прошлом. Она по-настоящему любила его — именно его самого, не Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и принимала все его безумные поступки, оплошности, глупости. Она давала ему то, чего так не хватало Гарри, и между ними никогда не стояла тень героя или знаменитости — то, что так часто проскальзывало в общении с другими людьми.

Нужно было время, чтобы понять, насколько они подходят друг другу, и, без сомнения, год, проведенный вместе в Хогвартсе, очень много значил в этом плане. Он был удивлен тем, что она решила отправиться к «Гарпиям», но их последний разговор на эту тему показал Гарри, что подтолкнуло девушку к такому решению. Несколько недель, проведенных в размышлениях, убедили его в том, что Джинни была права в своем выборе. Чтобы у них, как у пары, был шанс на хорошие и долгие отношения, нужно, чтобы Джинни добилась не меньшего признания общественности, чем он сам.

Он знал, что многие принимали хвастовство Джинни за высокомерие. Действительно, она охотно рассказывала во время их последнего года в Хогвартсе о том, что она хороша в квиддиче, что она стоит многих, участвовавших в войне. Гарри только сейчас понял, что эти разговоры нужны больше для ее собственной уверенности, чем для того, чтобы убедить в ее правоте других. Впрочем, после того, как она была принята в команду Гарпий и нашла там свое место, услышать хвастливые слова из ее уст можно было гораздо реже — Джинни чаще признавала, что ей еще нужно многому научиться, чтобы добиться достигнутых уже другими игроками высот.

Гарри обнял ее, ощущая бесконечную нежность.

— Знаешь, если ты убедилась в том, что хочешь быть со мной, этот год точно прошел не напрасно, — прошептал он.

* * *

Двумя неделями позже, когда Гарри собирался написать очередной отчет, к его рабочему месту подошел Оуэн Харпер.

— Я узнал насчет команды по квиддичу, — сообщил он. — Обычно матчи между министерскими командами начинаются в апреле. Можно было бы потренироваться до этого времени. Участвует команда отдела магического спорта, у них не очень высокий уровень подготовки.

— Но нужно собрать команду, выбрать капитана…

— Я уже прикинул состав команды, — перебил Харпер. — Охотники — Алисия Спиннет, Анджелина Джонс и я. Загонщики — Альберт Хартс и Примроз Дагворт. Вратарь и капитан — Гильярд Хобдей. И ловец — ты.

— Почему я? Ты тоже с этим хорошо справляешься, разве нет?

— Поттер, не скромничай. Все знают, что ты — лучший в этом, причем с первого курса.

— Что, он действительно так хорош? — вмешался в разговор вернувшийся на свое место Причард. 

— Он никогда не упускал снитч, — подтвердил Харпер.

— Ну, только изредка, — поправил его Гарри.

— В первый раз это было из-за дементоров, — возразил Оуэн, — а во втором — ваш вратарь виноват. 

— Я участвовал не во всех матчах, — добавил Гарри.

— Но когда ты участвовал, это было настоящее зрелище. Помнишь тот раз, когда ты призвал Патронуса против этого идиота Малфоя, прямо перед поимкой снитча? Обожаю это вспоминать.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Харпера: он никак не ожидал обнаружить в нем сторонника в вопросе, связанном со слизеринцем.

— Отлично, — восхитился Причард, — прекрасные кандидатуры. А зачем нужно было вызывать Патронуса против этого Малфоя?

— Он переоделся в дементора, — объяснил Харпер и пожал плечами, показывая, что осуждает поступок бывшего однокурсника.

— Тебе не нравится Малфой? — удивился Гарри.

Харпер посмотрел на него с насмешкой:

— Тебя это удивляет? Разве я должен любить всех слизеринцев лишь потому, что являюсь одним из них? Разве ты сам любишь всех гриифндорцев?

— Эм, нет, — смутился Гарри.

Он заметил, что Причард наблюдал за их разговором с острым вниманием, и почувствовал себя неловко.

— И, если ставить вопрос так, — продолжил Харпер, — я и не всех гриффиндорцев ненавижу. Я умею отличать врагов от друзей.

— Я тоже умею, — Гарри почувствовал, что это необходимо сказать.

Он повернулся к своему коллеге и добавил:

— И я понимаю, что не все слизеринцы были на стороне Волдеморта.

Харпер поморщился при упоминании этого имени, но Причард, казалось, не обратил на это внимания. Он только окинул Гарри лукавым взглядом и чуть улыбнулся.

* * *

Как-то в пятницу утром Гарри обнаружил записку на кухонном столе.

«Я пригласил Джорджа сегодня на вечер. Ты поздно вернешься?»

Гарри быстро написал ответ:

«Часам к восьми. Начинайте ужинать без меня».

Гермиона тоже собиралась прийти в эту пятницу, а вот Джинни, к сожалению, нет. Правда, она должна была приехать на целую неделю в конце месяца, потому что начинались праздники, и Гарри ждал этого с нетерпением. Конечно, он понимал, что из-за рабочих обязанностей проведет с ней не так много времени, как хотелось бы, но это не мешало предвкушать встречу.

Когда он вернулся домой спустя двенадцать часов, то обнаружил Рона с бокалом в руке в компании Джорджа и незнакомой красивой девушки.

— Кто это? — тихо спросил он у Гермионы, которая вышла в коридор, чтобы встретить его.

— Новая продавщица Джорджа и Рона. Он разве тебе не говорил о ней?

— Мы мало виделись на этой неделе, — объяснил Гарри, — у меня было много дежурств.

Он знал, что Верити, работавшая с ними до войны, уехала в США, так как была полукровкой, и Рон много думал о том, кого найти ей на замену.

— Ты разве не узнал ее?

— А должен был?

— Это Элоиза Миджен. Она училась вместе с нами, только в Хаффлпаффе.

Гарри почувствовал, что от удивления невольно приоткрыл рот. Девушка ничем не была похожа на себя прежнюю.

— Кто бы подумал, что она станет настоящей красавицей, — прокомментировала Гермиона. — Жаль, что никто из вас не пригласил ее на рождественский бал, так?

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Гарри смог понять, о чем она говорит. Когда он вспомнил, наконец, тот случай, то подумал, что у девушек прекрасная память сочетаются с не менее хорошей злопамятностью. 

Гарри захлопнул рот и вошел в комнату, чтобы поздороваться с сидящей там троицей.

Чуть позже, смакуя медовуху, он спросил Элоизу:

— Ты работала в магазине до того, как попала к Уизли?

— Да, я подрабатывала у магглов, — призналась она со смущенной улыбкой.

— Правда?

— Да, во время Темного года. Я не смогла вернуться в Хогвартс, потому что мои родители — магглы. Но нас не тронули благодаря моему другу, Дону Стеббинсу. Он привел своего отца, чтобы защитить наш дом. У меня не было маггловского диплома, так что пришлось довольствоваться той работой, что предложили: я стала кассиршей в супермаркете.

— В супермаркете? — переспросил Рон.

— Я рассчитывала людей, когда они выходили из очень большого магазина, — объяснила девушка. — У нас таких нет: в супермаркетах каждый берет то, что ему нужно, без услуг продавца. Магглов так много, что они выстраиваются в большие очереди и всегда очень спешат. А о том, что война закончилась, я узнала слишком поздно — в прошлом декабре, и возвращаться в школу было уже поздно.

— Стеббинс не рассказал тебе о том, что Хогвартс снова работает? — спросил Гарри.

Он очень быстро понял, что допустил ошибку, когда увидел, какими глазами на него смотрят Джордж и Рон. Вдобавок он почувствовал жесткий тычок Гермионы.

— Дон и его отец уехали за город. Там их убили егеря. Они были чистокровными магами, хотя и не одобряли политику правительства Темных времен, — ответила она монотонно.

— Мне очень жаль, — смущенно извинился Гарри.

— Ты не мог этого знать, — грустно сказала она. — Как бы там ни было, мои родители не хотели, чтобы я возвращалась в волшебный мир, они считали, что это слишком опасно. Но месяц назад я не выдержала. Моя работа была совершенно бесперспективна, я не могла использовать магию, и это было ужасно. Чем больше времени проходило, тем чаще я чувствовала покалывания в руках, когда нервничала или грустила. Магия искала выход. Я подумала, что однажды это может плохо кончиться и кто-нибудь пострадает.

Гарри обменялся взглядами с Роном и Гермионой. После рассказа Аберфорта о судьбе его сестры Арианны они понимали, что опасения девушки ни капли не преувеличены.

— Мои родители были очень недовольны, но я решила, что стоит, по крайней мере, попробовать. На прошлой неделе я сначала отправилась в Хогсмид, потом — в Косой переулок, но мне сказали, что если я ищу работу, то мне нечего там делать. К счастью, мне повезло: Рон и Джордж были так любезны, что взяли меня с испытательным сроком.

— Ну, нам действительно нужен был кто-нибудь, — произнес Рон, у которого покраснели уши.

— Какая удача! — не удержалась Гермиона.

Тон был достаточно искренним, и только Рон и Гарри могли бы заподозрить в ее словах иронию. Но Гермиона тут же продолжила разговор:

— Ты могла бы пригласить своих родителей в Косой переулок, возможно, это бы их успокоило.

— Хорошая мысль, я подумаю об этом, — ответила Элоиза, благодарно улыбнувшись.

Она действительно была очень красива.

Вечер был замечательным, тем более, что Джордж из-за новой гостьи участвовал в разговорах больше, чем обычно. Гарри подумал, что стоит пригласить еще кого-нибудь к себе, например, Невилла или Дина. Почему бы не собрать их прежнюю команду по квиддичу? Он был бы рад увидеть Оливера Вуда и Кэтти Белл. Да и Алисия с Анджелиной, которые работали вместе с ним, наверняка с удовольствием пришли бы.

Да, это был бы отличный вечер. Хотя, возможно, Гермиона не разделяла его восторгов.


	13. Восемь сиклей и девять кнатов

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе   
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 15 декабря 1999 — 4 марта 2000

— Это просто безумие какое-то, — жалобно простонал Рон, устало падая на стул. До Рождества оставалось всего десять дней. — В магазине не протолкнуться — столько людей идет к нам. Придется работать и в следующее воскресенье. А Джордж вообще подумывает о том, чтобы взять на неделю помощника.

— Кричер может помочь хозяину Рону, — предложил домовой эльф, ставя перед ним полную тарелку с едой.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, но для этого нужно уметь считать.

— Кричер умеет.

— Правда? Покупатель берет две вещи: первая стоит пять сиклей и три кната, а вторая — три сикля и семнадцать кнатов. Он дает тебе галлеон. Сколько сдачи ты ему дашь?

— Восемь сиклей и девять кнатов, — почти мгновенно ответил Кричер.

Мальчишкам понадобилось еще несколько секунд, чтобы подсчитать в уме. Они в изумлении уставились на эльфа — тот не ошибся.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил наконец Гарри.

— Кричер каждый день делает покупки для хозяина Гарри и хозяина Рона, — немного обиженно ответил тот. — Хороший эльф должен уметь считать, чтобы не растрачивать деньги хозяина.

И вправду, все эти недели Гарри ложил деньги в небольшую вазу на кухне, но он никогда не думал о том, как справляются с этим домовые.

— И где ты закупаешься? — с любопытством спросил он, сообразив, что ни разу не видел ни одного эльфа на улицах Хогсмида или Косого переулка.

— Через подсобки, — загадочно ответил Кричер.

Гарри смерил его удивленным и мало что понимающим взглядом. Заметив это, Рон пришел на помощь:

— У каждого магазина есть крошечные комнатки, куда эльфы аппарируют напрямую. Именно ими и пользуется Кричер.

— И у вас есть такое помещение?

— Да, но волшебники обычно предпочитают самостоятельно покупать всякие приколы.

— И что на этот счет думает Гермиона? — поинтересовался Гарри, удивляясь, что ни разу не слышал протестов подруги такой возмутительной практикой.

— Это обычай, а не закон, поэтому Министерство не может ничего сделать, — пояснил Рон. — Да и когда эльфам предлагают заходить в магазин не через черный вход, они всегда отказываются.

— Иначе можно встретить плохих людей, — высокомерно заметил Кричер. — Предателей крови, волшебников низкого происхождения…

Гарри и Рон переглянулись и решили его не прерывать.

— Хорошо, — произнес Рон, когда словесный поток эльфа прекратился. — Возьму тебя с испытательным сроком с завтрашнего дня. Конечно, если Гарри не против.

— Только если Кричер не слишком сильно боится встреч с волшебниками низкого происхождения.

— Кричер согласен терпеть их, если это поможет молодому хозяину. — В голосе эльфа слышались самоотверженные нотки и готовность пожертвовать собой во благо.

* * *

В следующую субботу Гарри, Джинни и Гермиона решили собственными глазами убедиться в том, что Кричер хорошо справляется со своими новыми обязанностями. Гарри заранее подправил внешность, чтобы не вызывать по дороге лишней неразберихи, и они наконец аппарировали в «Дырявый котел», а оттуда через стену в Косой переулок. В магазине братьев Уизли было полно народу. Джинни с радостью залавировала сквозь толпу, чтобы прикупить рождественские подарки, а Гарри и Гермиона отошли в сторону, чтобы спокойно понаблюдать за реакцией волшебников на стоящего у кассы домового эльфа.

Поначалу клиенты смеялись, думая, что это очередная шутка, но затем выражения их лиц менялись, когда они понимали, что эльф прекрасно разбирается в товарах и почти мгновенно выдает итоговую сумму покупки. Те, кто получали от него сдачу, подозрительно долго пересчитывали монеты, и убедившись, что все верно, одаривали его либо смущенными, либо презрительными взглядами.

Гарри заметил, как Джинни ожесточенно ругается с Кричером, когда подошел ее черед оплатить покупки. Предчувствуя надвигающуюся бурю, он поспешил к ним.

— Глупое животное! — возмущалась девушка. — Он отказывается делать десятипроцентную скидку, которую мне всегда делают братья. Очевидно, ему просто никто не сказал об этом.

— Думаю, это вина Рона, — попытался утихомирить свою подружку Гарри, рыская глазами в поисках Рона. Тот, судя по всему, рассказывал одному клиенту о новинках магазина.

— Он что, не может поверить мне на слово? — бушевала Джинни.

— Эльфы для этого слишком честные, — заявила Гермиона таким тоном, словно защищала один из своих законопроектов.

— Как бы то ни было, Гарри, — заявила Джинни, — ты должен мне семь сиклей и двадцать три кната.

— Почему я? — запротестовал тот.

— Это ведь твой эльф! — безапелляционным тоном отрезала она.

Гарри полез за кошельком, гадая, как только отпрыски такого бедного семейства, как Уизли, могут быть настолько подкованными в финансовых делах.

* * *

Накануне Рождества по уже установившейся традиции все собрались в «Норе». Главной темой для разговоров во время праздничного ужина были невероятные успехи Кричера.

— Это просто фантастика! — с энтузиазмом говорил Рон. — Ни разу не ошибся в расчетах, а ведь это обычное дело, когда столько народу!

— Жаль, что он не захотел присоединиться сегодня к нам, — с сожалением заметила Молли.

Рон передал приглашение Кричеру, но тот наотрез отказался, заявив, что это неприлично. Однако он поддался на уговоры отпраздновать Рождество в кругу своих же в Хогвартсе и отправился в замок, нагруженный целым мешок вкусностей и небольших подарков.

— Гермиона, так когда мы уже увидим эльфов во всех магазинах?

— Точно не завтра.

— Почему? — удивился Гарри.

— А как по-твоему, что подумают волшебники, когда сообразят, что эльфы могут работать на их месте так же хорошо, как и они? Или даже лучше, чем они.

— Разозлятся, — дошло до Гарри.

— Точно. Я уже давно знаю, что они умеют читать и считать, но я пока не решаюсь продвигать их так радикально. Не так-то просто сражаться с презрением, которое уже на протяжении столетий маги испытывают к эльфам. Не хватало мне еще злобы и враждебности.

— Собираешься ограничиться работой по дому? — спросила Джинни, всем своим видом показывая, что ей это совершенно не нравится.

— Мы ищем нишу, которую они могли бы занять, не составляя конкуренции волшебникам. Как, например, гоблины занимаются банковскими делами, и никто ведь не думает мешать им в этом. Только так домашние эльфы смогут действительно стать независимыми существами.

— Это займет много времени, — кивнул Рон.

— Мы и не думали, что будет легко и просто. Если бы ты не спал на лекциях по истории магии, то знал бы, что прошло несколько столетий, прежде чем мы смогли договориться с гоблинами о мирном сосуществовании. Но раз уж маги не боятся эльфов, то процесс должен занять меньше времени. В любом случае, два поколения как минимум.

После ужина, как всегда, начали обмениваться подарками. Джинни выглядела немного разочарованной подарком Гарри — коробка «Тающих котелков»; но как только он прошептал ей на ухо, что более личный подарок ждет ее в комнате, она повеселела. Сама она подарила Гарри утепленную и непромокаемую мантию, чтобы он не мерз во время патрулирования улиц. Модель была универсальной, выглядела не очень богато, поэтому вряд ли кто будет обращать на него внимание.

Миссис Уизли подошла к радио, чтобы не пропустить песни своей обожаемой певицы, когда раздалось тихое покашливание Билла:

— Эм-м… — нерешительно начал он. — У нас с Флер есть небольшое объявление.

Все взгляды тут же были прикованы к молодой паре. Словно догадываясь обо всем, многие начали радостно улыбаться.

— В следующем мае появится еще один Уизли, — объявил будущий отец.

Миссис Уизли бросилась к сыну и его жене и крепко обняла их:

— О, мои родные, какое счастье, какое счастье…

Со слезами на глазах к ним присоединился и Артур. Он сжал Билла в крепких объятиях и легонько поцеловал Флер в щеку:

— Это лучший подарок для нас.

И они выпили за здоровье малыша. А миссис Уизли, опьяненная радостью, совсем позабыла о песнях Селестины Уорбек.

* * *

Когда Гарри и Джинни, наконец, остались наедине, они сразу же поспешили в спальню. На кровати лежал красивый пакет с комплектом высококачественного нижнего белья. Джинни безумно обрадовалась и, не переставая проказливо хихикать, поинтересовалась, какие впечатления у Гарри от посещения магазина женского белья.

— С ума сошла? Конечно, я туда не ходил! — с ужасом в голосе возмутился Гарри. — Заказал по каталогу совой и под именем Рона. Не хватало еще, чтобы потом спрашивали, для кого я его заказывал. Представь себе реакцию твоей матери, когда она в своем любимом «Witch Weekly» увидит подобную статью.

— Думаю, она просто рассмеется, — заверила его Джинни. — И что сказал мой брат, получив посылку от «Округлости и ножки»?

— «Это тебе, Гарри». Он немного поиздевался, конечно, так что завтра утром и мы можем подколоть его. Хотя с другой стороны, я же ничего не сказал, когда он подписался на «Плеймаг», поэтому могу рассчитывать на его молчание.

— Ого! — заинтересованно выпалила Джинни. — И ты его тоже читал?

— Ну-у-у…

— Прекрасно! Судя по всему, там много полезной информации. Милый, уверена, нам есть что обсудить.

И Джинни побежала примерять подарок.

* * *

Утром первого января Гарри срочно вызвали на работу. Едва он показался на пороге штаб-квартиры, как его тут же развернули в направлении Косого переулка. Причард был уже на месте. Под любопытными взглядами случайных прохожих он изучал тело, лежавшее в узком переулке на заднем дворе какого-то магазина. Заметив Гарри, он тут же сделал знак подойти и быстро ввел в курс дела:

— О трупе сообщили сегодня утром. Быстрая смерть, предположительно из-за ножевого ранения. Посмотри на эту рану в груди. Крови нет, тело окоченело, мгновенная смерть. Колдомедик будет с минуты на минуту и займется им, но мы уже большие мальчики, можем и сами предположить кое-что. Так, удар ножом, рана… — Он дотронулся волшебной палочкой до груди и произнес нужное заклинание. — Три сантиметра. Маленький нож или большой перочинный.

Он положил руку на тело и слегка надавил.

— Ребро сломано. Вот, попробуй надави здесь, а потом с другой стороны. Чувствуешь разницу?

— Да.

— Ты уже прочел об этом в учебнике?

Гарри, который еще даже не купил указанные в списке книги, покраснел.

— Будь я на твоем месте, парень, я бы приступил к нему немедленно. Потому что если ты откроешь ее за неделю до экзамена, то после прочтения трех тысяч страниц у тебя в голове все перемешается. А если будешь читать параллельно расследуемым делам, вся информация лучше усвоится в твоей стажерской голове.

Гарри пристыженно кивнул, а Причард продолжил:

— Удар был нанесен с определенной силой. Убийца точно мужчина. А теперь попробуем описать нашу невезучую жертву. Я уже порылся в его карманах, не нашего ничего, что помогло бы определить его личность. Давай, доставай блокнот и за работу!

Гарри повторял вслух то, что писал:

— Мужчина, белый, светло-каштановые волосы, карие глаза, телосложение среднее…

Причард изучил рот трупа и добавил:

— Зубы без каких-либо отличительных признаков, рост… — Он опять произнес измерительное заклинание. — … один метр семьдесят девять сантиметров. Одет в хлопковую мантию грязно-коричневого цвета, тесьма бежевого цвета на запястьях и воротничке. Кошелька с собой нет, карманы пустые, волшебной палочки тоже нет. Был ограблен. А теперь сделаем портрет.

Он быстро причесал мужчину, вытер струйку крови, стекавшую из уголков рта, и достал фотоаппарат из кошелька. Судя по всему, он был заколдован так же, как и сумка Гермионы в свое время. Гарри задал наставнику пару вопросов на этот счет, и тот поведал, что почти у всех авроров есть такие, чтобы быть уверенными в том, что вне необходимое на месте преступления будет под рукой. В других профессиях — к примеру, в колдомедицине — тоже всегда их используют.

Гарри заинтересовался, откуда Гермиона узнала о них. Быть может, видела у Тонкс или Кингсли что-то похожее и решила адаптировать к своим нуждам. К слову, позже он спросил об этом Гермиону и та призналась, что однажды этот трюк показала ей Тонкс. Благодаря ее разъяснениям, Гарри, к своей неописуемой гордости, смог сделать себе такой же.

Причард как раз успел сделать несколько снимков трупа, когда к ним с недовольным видом подошел мужчина. Нарукавная повязка зеленого цвета выдавала в нем колдомедика.

— Ваш клиент, — объявил Причард. — Нам хотелось бы знать, отчего он умер, точное время смерти, ел ли он перед этим, общее состояние здоровья. И, разумеется, никаких похорон до окончания расследования.

— Обожаю ваши подарочки, Причард, — проворчал колдомедик, — но я бы оценил их больше через несколько часов, а не в такую рань.

— Магия помогает тем, кто рано встает, — парировал аврор. — Ладно, на этом мы вас покинем. Поболтаем с первым свидетелем и продолжим этот прекрасный день в радости и хорошем настроении.

Два аврора и целитель кивнули, затем Причард спросил, будто ни к кому конкретному и не обращаясь:

— Кто нам сообщил о трупе?

Полный мужчина в грязном фартуке вышел вперед:

— Я. Нашел его здесь. Но я не знаю, кто это сделал.

Причард посмотрел на других зевак.

— Никто не хочет сделать признательное заявление?

Те яростно замахали головами, стараясь не встречаться с аврором взглядами.

— Тогда убрались отсюда по-быстрому! Спектакль окончен.

Как только зеваки ушли, Причард начал допрос:

— Имя, адрес, время обнаружения трупа?

— Говард Белли. Я — хозяин как раз этого бара. Я увидел его, когда вышел за поставкой сливочного пива. И сразу же позвал вас.

— И где ваши бочки? — спросил Причард, осматриваясь.

— Я их выгрузил и отнес в погреб, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Сколько времени назад?

— Не знаю.

— Смотрю, вы не особо торопились вызвать нас, а?

— И что с того? Ваши трупы тут повсюду. А у меня бизнес. 

— И все это время вы потратили на того, чтобы спрятать запрещенные к распространению зелья и ингредиенты, верно?

— Это вы сказали, не я.

— Мне нужно точное время, когда вы обнаружили труп, — сухо повторил Причард.

— Около семи, — припомнил наконец свидетель.

— Хорошо, — протянул аврор, — вижу, что память медленно возвращается к вам. Видели раньше этого типа? К примеру, вчера вечером в вашем баре.

— Может быть…

— Знаете его имя? Он ваш постоянный клиент?

— Видел его до этого как-то, но имени не знаю.

— Он пришел один или с кем-то? Когда? Когда видели в последний раз?

— Да ничего я не знаю. В моем баре одновременно около пятидесяти клиентов желают, чтобы я мгновенно их обслужил. У меня нет времени разглядывать их или, тем более, следить за ними. Я — бармен, я не нянька.

— Когда он пришел? — настаивал Причард.

— Я бы сказал, в начале вечера. Где-то около восьми-девяти часов.

— Ушел?

— Не знаю, я же уже сказал. К закрытию его не было. Это было где-то в полночь.

— Вы не выходили вчера вечером сюда?

— Выходил, чтобы оставить пустые бочки, но здесь нет освещения, так что не могу сказать точно, лежал этот мужик здесь или нет.

— Невероятно, — буркнул себе под нос Причард. — Ладно. Никуда не уезжайте, у нас могу возникнуть еще вопросы.

— Да-да.

Гарри с наставником вернулись в штаб-квартиру, мечтая о том, что кто-нибудь все-таки догадается приготовить им кофе.

* * *

По дороге Причард прочел Гарри небольшую лекцию:

— Возможно, это просто ссора двух пьянчуг, которая плохо закончилась для одного из них. В том случае, если не найдется свидетелей драки или хотя бы кого-то, кто видел бы, как они выходили из бара вместе, дело останется не раскрытым. А, может быть, это ловушка: семейные делишки, из-за любви или из-за денег. Именно поэтому нам нужно расспросить знакомых о его жизни. Конечно, как только узнаем, кто он. Начнем с распространения фотографии, покажем ее его коллегам и сравним с теми, что есть у нас в картотеке.

— Его подчистую ограбили, — заметил Гарри. — Может, в этом-то и мотив.

— Воры не убийцы. Они бы скорее усыпили жертву или напоили до беспамятства. В противном случае у жертвы должно было быть что-то действительно ценное. Тогда это возвращает нас к гипотезе о ловушке. Как определить, жив ли человек или просто без сознания?

Пусть Гарри еще и не притрагивался к учебникам, но ответ на этот вопрос знал:

— Показать его волшебную палочку Олливандеру.

— Верно. Кража волшебной палочки в большинстве случаев лишь для отвода глаз, чтобы заставить нас понапрасну терять время. Готов поспорить, что в нашем деле другие вещи покойника украдены также лишь для того, чтобы скрыть отсутствие палочки. Убийца заметал следы.

— Значит, оно предумышленное?

— Не обязательно. Обычный разговор закончился плохо, неумелый удар ножом и запаниковавший невольный убийца. К завтрашнему дню составишь мне список законных способов идентификации личности. А прямо сейчас я покажу тебе метод, который мы обычно используем. В учебниках его, кстати, нет. Когда колдография будет на руках, отправляем ее директору Хогвартса. Три четверти британских волшебников учились в этой школе, так что преподаватели — ценный источник информации. Чем моложе человек, тем больше шансов опознать его.

Гарри никогда не интересовался, каким образом получаются волшебные фотографии, и с удивлением узнал, что данная процедура — обычное дело для авроров. Слушая объяснения наставника о принципах получения снимков, он невольно вспомнил о Колине Криви. Стал бы ли он аврором, если бы выжил? Хотя скорее всего сделал бы карьеру журналиста в каком-нибудь престижном издании.

Делать колдографии живых людей проще, чем мертвецов. Оказалось, магия фотоаппарата берет на себя немного энергии волшебника, именно поэтому на снимках сохраняется часть личности фотографируемого. Однако в их случае колдография оказалась статичной. Чтобы сделать процесс опознания человека более легким (а волшебники зачастую приходили в замешательство от неподвижного изображения и отвлекались), нужно было произнести специальное заклинание, которое искусственным образом оживляло снимок. Гарри попытался это сделать, но получилось только наполовину — мужчина на колдографии двигался очень медленно и рывками.

— Сойдет, — кивнул Причард. — Для первого раза очень даже неплохо.

Они написали письмо Аристоту Броклхерсту и приложили к нему сделанный снимок на случай, если кто-то из учителей сможет опознать таинственную жертву. Судя по всему, никто из его знакомых или родственников не трубил на все Министерство, заявляя о пропаже человека. 

В офисе они на всякий случай еще пробили по базе данных хозяина бара, возле которого и произошло убийство, но ничего, кроме мелкого мошенничества, не нашли. Он преуменьшил свои доходы, чтобы налоговые выплаты Министерству были поменьше.

Гарри быстро забежал домой на ужин, а оттуда сразу опять на место преступления, где его уже дожидался наставник с отрядом авроров. 

* * *

Они стояли у входа и показывали колдографию всем входившим в бар. Поначалу волшебники неохотно отвечали на вопросы или вовсе отмалчивались. Но стоило им взглянуть на Гарри, который сейчас был без своей привычной маскировки, как они тут же становились сознательными гражданами, жаждущими помочь правосудию. К сожалению, большинство посетителей не обладало нужной информацией — они просто не узнавали погибшего. Некоторые видели его в баре несколько раз, но ни разу не заговаривали.

— Мне кажется, или они действительно боятся меня как огня? — поинтересовался Гарри в свободную минутку.

— Не кажется, парень. Ты — настоящий кошмар для всех, у кого совесть нечиста. Вот она — популярность.

Несколько секунд он переваривал ответ наставника, после чего заявил:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, я знаю, как выявлять темных магов.

— И как?

— Натравить на подозреваемого боггарта. Если появится Волдеморт, значит, не наш клиент. Если я, сразу отправляем в Азкабан!

Долю секунды Причард пристально смотрел на Гарри, после чего громко расхохотался:

— А я уж начал бояться, что у тебя нет чувства юмора, но теперь я за тебя спокоен. Мы с тобой поладим, парень!

«О да, — довольный произведённым эффектом, подумал Гарри. — Частые визиты к Уизли не проходят бесследно».

К одиннадцати часам вышел хозяин бара и недовольно рявкнул:

— Ну вы только посмотрите, распугали всех моих клиентов! А мне, между прочим, надо зарабатывать на хлеб!

— Значит, ты заинтересован в том, чтобы мы побыстрее нашли преступника, — парировал Причард. — Уверен, что рассказал нам все, что знаешь?

— Я вам уже говорил, что ничего не видел!

— Если вспомнишь или услышишь что-нибудь интересное, сообщай нам, — настаивал Причард.

— Если я соглашусь, вы уберетесь отсюда?

— Если ты согласишься, я не стану устраивать в твоем заведении ежевечерние рейды с проверкой каждого твоего клиента.

Кипя от ярости, бармен вернулся за стойку.

— Еще полчаса, — заметил наставник, но по его голосу Гарри понял, что ничего полезного они здесь больше не узнают.

* * *

На следующее утро прилетела сова из Хогвартса. Теперь у них было имя — Роберт Кимберли. Тридцать пять лет, бывший рейвенкловец, закончил школу около семнадцати лет назад.

После дополнительных поисков стало известно, что проживал он в пригороде Ливерпуля и был холостяком. Работал в издательстве, но его начальник не обеспокоился отсутствием служащего. Тот, вообще-то, был в отпуске, а потому даже не слышал ничего.

Они опросили его коллег и узнали, что Кимберли любил азартные игры. Гарри с Причардом наведались во все известные заведения Косого и Лютного переулков, где были покерные столы. Двое хозяев с недовольным видом проболтались, что частенько видели убитого, и Причард решил копать в этом направлении.

— Думаешь, он должен был кому-то денег? — предположил Гарри.

— Или ему кто-то был должен. Б?льший интерес избавиться от кредитора, а не должника.

* * *

Гарри вернулся домой только поздним вечером, он устало рухнул в кресло перед камином. Налил себе стакан огневиски вместо привычного сливочного пива и попытался понять, что же его так сильно беспокоило. Может, это все из-за дела, над которым он сейчас работал? Все-таки первое настоящее расследование. Нет, дело не в этом. Нужно отвлечься сейчас от работы. 

Несмотря на все пережитые приключения, Гарри иногда думал о том, что не воспринимает магический мир как собственный. Он был словно заперт в школе, «Норе» или в палатке с друзьями посреди леса. Вращаться в аврорской среди, допрашивать нищих и бродяг, владельцев различных заведений и прочих асоциальных личностей — все это открыло ему новые грани, казалось, знакомого мира. Этот был, определенно, менее цивилизованным.

Каждый день ему открывались все новые горизонты. Он привык слышать сленговые фразы, участвовать в темных делишках и слушать коллег, рассказывающих о своих любовных похождениях, не стесняясь в выражениях. Он был удивлен предвзятым отношением некоторых авроров к коллегам-женщинам. В Аврорат их стали принимать совсем недавно, поэтому многие опытные авроры считали, что им не место в штаб-квартире. Они не стеснялись пренебрежительно высказываться о женщинах-аврорах и их способностях, даже не удосуживаясь проверить, не услышат ли они. Гарри изумлялся тому, что те в ответ никак не реагировали на подколки и едкие замечания, предпочитая прикинуться глухими и не вступать в открытый конфликт с грубиянами. Для сплочения группы подобная тактика, может быть, и была удачней, но Гарри это все равно не нравилось. Он ощущал себя так же неловко, как и они, и старался особо не высовываться, чтобы не привлекать к своей скромной персоне еще больше внимания.

Он никак не мог понять, откуда у мужчин берется это чувство превосходства над женщинами. Большая часть тех, с кем он пересекался, занимались своим делом. Холодная Петунья не специально подчинялась своему мужу — их узколобость и чёрствое сердце друг друга стоили. Умница Гермиона, неподкупная Минерва, добросердечная Молли, стремительная Джинни, заслуживающая уважения Андромеда и даже сумасшедшая Беллатриса — все они вызывали уважение и — если речь шла о Пожирательнице смерти — отвращение.

Да, часто их расследования приводили к проституткам, которые не собирались судится за соблюдение женских прав. В их присутствии он постоянно смущался и не находил себе места, словно нерадивый школяр. Когда его напарник подшучивал над ним по этому поводу, он говорил, что не хочет, чтобы его имя попало в скандальные хроники. Но на самом деле Гарри был шокирован тем, что кто-то может добровольно отдаваться за деньги. Для него, настолько привязанного к идее свободы воли, что он даже успешно в четырнадцать лет сопротивлялся Империусу Волдеморта — это казалось совсем чудовищным.

Начатое расследование улучшило его знания в области игорного бизнеса и всего, что было с ним связано: мошенничество, жульничество, обман. По словам Причарда, даже гоблины пользовались плодами этой доходной торговли.

Дни шли, и они больше узнавали о своей жертве. Судя по всему, у мужчины было несколько должников. Имен они пока не знали, но словесными описаниями уже располагали. Оставалось дождаться, пока один из них объявится в игорном деле и хозяин заведения «настучит» на него.

* * *

Гарри с головой ушел в расследование, изредка прерываясь на короткие встречи с Джинни и Тедди. Неудивительно, что на предложение Рона пригласить Невилла или Луну в гости он отреагировал несколько странно.

— Луна ведь за границей, — после секундного ступора вспомнил он наконец. — Поздравительная открытка для Джинни пришла из Исландии. И она писала, что сразу отправится в Южную Америку.

— Ах да, в погоне за мозгошмыгами. Тогда отправлю сову Невиллу.

Тот в ответном письме предложил встретиться в будний день, потому как выходные он бережно хранил для своей девушки.

— Не знал, что она у него есть, — в некотором замешательстве произнес Гарри, когда Рон зачитал пришедшую записку.

— Есть, есть. Гермиона как-то упоминала о ней, хотя и не одобрила его выбор.

— Почему?

— Похоже на то, что она смотрит на всех свысока, хвастаясь на каждом шагу, что парень ее — герой Битвы за Хогвартс.

— И с чего Гермиона это взяла? — Гарри с тоской подумал о том, что его девушка нашла совершенно противоположную причину для недовольства.

— Гермиона общается со многими. Я вообще удивляюсь, как она умудряется отвечать на все письма, которые приходят ей. Так вот, она время от времени переписывается с Лавандой и Парвати. А те, в свою очередь, в курсе последних сплетен.

— А чем они занимаются, кстати?

— Если я правильно помню, ничем особенным. У Лаванды новый парень, а Парвати пишет статьи о моде в «Пророк». Если хочешь знать, то в этом сезоне модны мантии с капюшонами.

— Просто фантастика! — рассмеялся Гарри, пытаясь представить себе это зрелище.

— А все потому, что весна обещает быть дождливой, — с серьезным видом объяснил Рон, посмотрел на друга с широкой улыбкой и, махнув рукой, добавил: — Гарри, ты такой наивный, а еще называется аврор! Я пошутил. Гермиона прекрасно знает, что нет смысла обсуждать со мной модные тенденции. 

* * *

Невилл был рад увидеться с Гарри и Роном. Едва переступив порог, он не преминул вспомнить их давнюю встречу в аптеке несколько месяцев назад.

— У твоего напарника очень впечатляющие интонации. Это его «Аврорат, не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов?»…

— Мы же не против вас вели дело.

— Но мы-то этого не знали. Знаешь ли, и в приготовлении зелий случаются ошибки. Но я подумал, раз уж никто не слышал об этом, то вы пришли не по наши души.

— Мы быстро закрыли дело.

В жизни Невилла не произошло пока ничего особо увлекательного, а потому он принялся расспрашивать о нелегкой профессии аврора. Гарри рассказал несколько свежих анекдотов, после чего неожиданно серьезно спросил:

— Жалеешь, что отказался?

— В смысле?

— Тебе ведь предлагали место сразу после сдачи ЖАБА, разве нет?

— Было дело. Честно говоря, я чуть было не согласился. Бабушка была бы в восторге. Но мне лично больше нравится возиться с растениями. Я чувствую себя на своем месте, умиротворенно. В военное время я сражался не потому, что мне это нравилось, а потому, что нельзя было смириться с существовавшим тогда режимом. Только не говорите ничего бабушке, а то она никогда меня не простит.

Гарри заверил друга, что будет нем как рыба, и мысленно спросил себя, а нравится ли ему сражаться. Почему он захотел стать аврором? Неужели только для того, чтобы всегда быть у руля? Невилл нашел себе другое занятие, когда необходимость в нем отпала, тогда как сам Гарри устроился туда, откуда сможет сразу же узнать о появлении темных магов. Ему часто казалось, что невезение преследует его по пятам, что судьба преподносит такие подарки, которые другие маги просто не пережили бы. А теперь получается, что он сам ищет неприятности, притягивает их к себе? Так думал Снейп. А что Дамблдор? Поставил бы ли он на Гарри Поттера, если бы он был спокойным и рассудительным, а не скорым на действия?

Что привело его туда, где он сейчас был: случайность или собственное желание?

* * *

После семейного вечера с мистером и миссис Уизли на площади Гриммо Гарри всерьез задумался о том, как быстро проходит сближение магического и маггловского миров. Будучи воспитанником последнего, он решил показать другим пример и прогуляться по близлежащему кварталу в одно субботнее февральское утро. Для моральной поддержки пригласил с собой Рона и Гермиону. Рон сначала категорически отказался, но под влиянием Гермионы вынужден был уступить. Мальчишки переоделись в старую одежду, в которой они обычно добирались до вокзала Кингс-Кросс в школьные времена. А у Гермионы с этим проблем не возникло, поскольку она до сих пор жила с родителями.

Квартал, в котором они жили, оказался местом мало привлекательным, поэтому Гермиона не долго думая предложила доехать на общественном транспорте до центра Лондона, где они с матерью часто делали покупки. Они поглазели на красочные витрины магазинов, прогулялись по парку, где родители выгуливали своих чад. Гермиона по дороге рассказывала, какими автобусами и метро можно добраться до наиболее интересных мест.

Несмотря на то, что магглы ходили по улицам так, словно у них в штанах застрял Пожиратель, а их машины производили много шума и выпускали в воздух зловонные испарения, Рон признал, что находиться среди них не такая уж большая пытка. Скорее всего, виною этому были еще и девушки в коротких юбках. А увидев размеры парков, он посетовал на то, что их нельзя использовать для квиддичных матчей.

— В следующий раз я захвачу с собой маггловские деньги и мы сможем купить что-нибудь, — заявила Гермиона таким же тоном, каким она обычно объявляла планы по подготовке к школьных экзаменам.

— Мы ведь это уже делали, — запротестовал Рон. — Помните, когда скрывались от егерей?

— Под мантией-невидимкой не считается, — сурово отрезала та.

* * *

На следующей неделе Гарри предложил Джинни прогуляться по парку вместе с Тедди. Девушка не выглядела особо довольной, но все-таки согласилась, одолжив предварительно платье у Гермионы.

Зато Тедди был просто в восторге от того, что может бегать сколько душе угодно и улыбаться прохожим направо-налево. Гарри же радовался своей предусмотрительности: нацепить на голову ребенка шапочку оказалось удачной идеей, потому как метаморф взял в моду менять цвет волос всякий раз, когда мимо проходил кто-то из магглов.

Они нашли пустую скамейку возле детской площадки и заняли ее. Гарри посадил крестника на колени, чтобы тот мог наблюдать за играющими детьми.

— Он регулярно общается со своими сверстниками? — с легким волнением спросила Джинни, заметив, с каким восторгом Тедди разглядывает разворачивающееся перед ним действо, но сам пока не спешит присоединяться.

— Не знаю. Не дай Мерлин у него будут всплески спонтанной магии — проблем тогда не оберешься. Представляешь, сколько магглов подвергнутся Обливиэйту?

Гарри понаблюдал за другими родителями и заметил:

— Некоторые пристально следят за своим чадами, другие — болтают с соседом. Может быть, никто и не заметит одного малыша, который внезапно окажется на вершине горки или будет летать над землей, вместо того, чтобы упасть. Со мной такого никогда не случалось.

— Твоя тетя никогда не водила тебя в парк.

— А вот с Гермионой, наверное, такое постоянно происходило. Как и со всеми волшебниками, родившимися в маггловской семье. Хотя с другой стороны им не надо было беспокоиться о том, что их ребенок может ни с того ни с сего поменять цвет волос.

Тедди, словно понял, что речь идет о нем, с радостным воплем сорвал с головы шапочку и рассмеялся.

— Так просто ты не отделаешься, — произнесла Джинни и натянула ее чуть ли не до самых глаз.

* * *

Через две недели Гермиона, как и обещала, повела всех по магазинам маггловской одежды. Даже Рон, не особо интересующийся модными тенденциями, был поражен огромным выбором продукции. Разумеется, возле «Дырявого Котла» был небольшой магазинчик, где все желающие могли замаскировать свою одежду (из мантий сделать длинные плащи и наоборот), но выбор там был весьма ограничен. Здесь же, в маггловских бутиках, можно было найти джинсы на любой вкус, майки и футболки, бесформенные куртки для мальчиков, длинные юбки и белоснежные кофточки для девочек. Сложно было удержаться от желания нарядиться. Гермиона повела их в более классические магазины, впрочем, и там было столько всего, что глаза буквально разбегались.

Все недовольство Джинни испарилось, когда она увидела невероятно облегающее платье, подчеркивающее каждый изгиб тела. Настроение ей подняли еще и многочисленные заинтересованные взгляды, которыми одаривали ее мужчины. Рон перестал ныть, что маггловская одежда жутко неудобная, когда Гермиона предложила примерить отлично подобранные брюки и оранжевую рубашку. Этот цвет до сих пор оставался его любимым, несмотря на то, что он перестал болеть за «Пушки Педдл». Гарри с удовольствием купил себе джинсы, идеально подходившие под его фигуру, и рубашку, которая не висела на нем мешком. Затем он попросил отвести его в детский магазин, чтобы порадовать подарками Тедди.

А после обеда они всей компанией отправились в кинотеатр. Рон сразу же влюбился в попкорн, а фильм «Ангелы Чарли» окончательно примирил юных волшебников с маггловским миром. В конце концов, он был не таким уж плохим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от Microscopik:  
>  http://www.pichome.ru/mpJ


	14. Азарт игры

**Хронология:**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 14 марта — 2 мая 2000

 

Дело о человеке, найденном позади паба в Косом переулке, зашло в тупик. Уже месяц по нему не было никаких продвижений, когда одним мартовским вечером Причард связался с Гарри по каминной сети.

— Только что поступили сведения из штаб-квартиры. Встретимся на входе в Лютный переулок.

Гарри сразу все понял без лишних расспросов. Уже несколько недель они отслеживали всех, кто мог бы встречаться с Робертом Кимберли накануне его смерти. У первого любителя азартных игр было крепкое алиби на эту ночь, а второй, как оказалось, никогда не был знаком с жертвой — информатор перепутал его с кем-то другим.

В этот раз им повезло больше. Когда Причард наклонился к человеку, на которого ему указали, и попросил последовать за ним, подозреваемый вздрогнул, оттолкнул аврора и кинулся к выходу. Дежуривший у двери Гарри был готов к такому повороту событий. Он уже собирался перехватить беглеца и обездвижить, как тот резко остановился, выронил волшебную палочку и, глядя на приближающегося Поттера с затаенным страхом в глазах, закричал:

— Я сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!

Причард, прибежавший сразу за ним, тут же надел на преступника магические наручники. Повернувшись к Гарри, он произнес:

— Мне очень нравится твой метод ареста, парень. Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, мне больше не понадобится волшебная палочка!

***

Без всякого сопротивления преступник позволил увести себя в штаб-квартиру. Его привели на второй этаж Министерства в кабинет, где располагался зал для допросов. Все еще находясь под впечатлением от встречи с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, он выложил все как на духу: он действительно оказался должен денег Кимберли, но заплатить было нечем. Однако кредитор был очень настойчив и в Сочельник назначил встречу в пабе Косого переулка.

— Я не хотел туда идти. Но еще больше мне не хотелось объясняться с женой. Представьте, что было бы, если бы он пришел ко мне домой? — с легким отчаянием в голосе простонал тот.

Он рассказал, как они с Кимберли незаметно вышли на улицу, чтобы поговорить. Как кредитор спросил, принес ли он долг, угрожая открыть правду жене, если в течение недели деньги не будут возвращены.

— Я потерял голову, — рыдал должник. — А он выглядел таким довольным, когда я стал умолять его! Я прыгнул на него… Хотел только набить морду! Думаю, он решил, что я хочу сделать что-то похуже, и вытащил огромный нож — да он чуть меня не разрезал пополам! Мне удалось схватить его за руку и оттолкнуть изо всех сил. Я боролся за свою жизнь, понимаете, защищался, как мог. И прошло много времени, когда я наконец понял, что он — мертв… Тогда я запаниковал.

Причард подождал, пока он успокоится, после чего заметил:

— Для паникера вы сохранили достаточно ясную голову, честно говоря. Скрыли оружие преступление, забрали палочку пострадавшего, чтобы мы не могли установить его личность, и украли вещи, чтобы заставить нас поверить в убийство с целью ограбления.

— Я очень боялся, что меня арестуют. У меня жена и ребенок. Они этого не выдержат.

— Вы впервые украли чужую волшебную палочку?

— Вы что считаете, что я только тем и занимаюсь, что направо-налево убиваю людей? Я вообще стараюсь не лезть в такие дела!

Наконец, до него дошло, о чем спрашивал Причард, и добавил:

— Удар волшебной палочкой. Я читал об этом в каком-то романе про авроров. «Тайна красного плаща». Убийца украл палочку, чтобы авроры не узнали, кем был труп человека в красном плаще.

Он понурился еще больше и закончил жалобным тоном:

— Но это не помешало аврору Шерлоку раскрыть преступление.

— Что вы сделали с палочкой и ножом? — продолжил допытываться Причард, оставшийся безразличным к литературным познаниям обвиняемого.

— Бросил в Темзу.

Причард кинул взгляд в протокол допроса, который вело его Правдивое Перо. Похоже, увиденное его удовлетворило, потому что после взмаха волшебной палочки перо прекратило писать. Аврор протянул лист бумаги несчастному игроку и попросил подписать протокол. Преступник подчинился и спросил дрожащим голосом:

— Меня отправят в Азкабан?

— Да, завтра. Придется посидеть неделю-другую до суда.

— Но что станет с моей семьей?

— Нужно было думать об этом, прежде чем садиться за игральный стол, — холодно ответил Причард.

Подсудимый пребывал в полнейшем отчаянии, и аврор немного смягчился. Протянул ему пергамент со словами:

— Если вы напишете записку семье, ее отдадут вашей жене завтра, когда пойдут ее допрашивать.

— Но она ничего не знала!

— Значит, допрос не займет много времени.

Гарри и Причард вышли из комнаты для допроса.

— Мне его жаль, — признался Поттер.

— Почему?

— Он не убийца. Ему просто не повезло.

— Ты в этом так уверен? Его никто не заставлял проигрывать больше денег, чем у него было. Мог не идти на встречу. Он считал, что оказался достаточно хитрым, чтобы спокойно жить дальше после того, как убил человека. По-моему, парень, тебе лучше поберечь свои чувства для тех, кто заслуживает этого куда больше.

— И за это он получит годы тюрьмы?

— Это уже не наша проблема. Только Пожиратели Смерти решали все болью. Мы должны были раскрыть преступление и найти все доказательства, которые прояснили бы дело. И потом, помни о том, что у нас есть только его собственная версия. Может, это он сам назначил встречу тому, другому, и хладнокровно убил его, чтобы не платить долги?

— Ты думаешь, что все было так?

— Понятия не имею. Мы еще будем продолжать копать в этом направлении, в конце концов, это ведь наша работа.

Сообщить супруге арестованного о судьбе мужа и допрашивать ее оказалось делом не из легких. Она будто спустилась с небес на землю, узнав о прегрешениях супруга и осознав все печальные последствия этого. Она много плакала, и Причард очень быстро выяснил, что толку от нее будет не много.

Гарри и его наставник проверили, что их доклады содержат в точности все, что удалось узнать, присоединили к отчету результаты вскрытия из клиники Святого Мунго и передали дело в отдел магического правопорядка.

***

Их дело получило небольшое распространение в прессе спустя несколько дней после раскрытия и опознания трупа, но это не помогло отыскать свидетелей. Сейчас уже было ясно, что те, скорее всего, старались держаться подальше от авроров из-за плохой репутации места, где могли бы встретить жертву. Без новых подробностей газетам вскоре стало нечего ловить, но раскрытое дело и признание убийцы снова привлекли внимание журналистов. Предмет дела был представлен ими как опасное занятие, способное погубить семьи и тех, кто играет в политические игры — и то, что в расследовании принимал участие Мальчик-Который-Выжил, ничуть не мешало.

Об этом говорили даже за столом в Норе, и у Гарри то и дело пытались узнать подробности. Он избегал таких разговоров, как только мог, не желая говорить о множестве темных пятен, с которыми пришлось столкнуться, с семьей, в которой он, по сути, жил. К счастью, для обсуждения у Уизли была и более важная тема: приближался второй день рождения Тедди.

За последние месяцы малыш очень изменился. Это был активный, смешливый ребенок, но его характер, более спокойный на первом году жизни, изменился в сторону проявления его желаний. Малышу было легко получать то, что он хотел. Когда Тедди плакал, это означало, что он хочет спать или есть, что нужно поменять подгузник или просто обратить на него внимание. Все достаточно просто. Правда, бывало, что у него болели зубы или живот, но Андромеда объяснила Гарри, как определять симптомы в каждом из случаев и какое лекарство применять.

Чем самостоятельнее становился ребенок, тем больше нужно было за ним следить. Поначалу справляться с такими сложностями не представляло труда: достаточно было отвлечь внимание от того предмета, который ему нельзя было трогать. Но по мере того, как он рос, делать это становилось все труднее. Тедди уже не позволял отвлечь себя чем-то простеньким и выражал свое недовольство сначала невнятными, а со временем — все более узнаваемыми звуками. «Нет», «Не хочу», «Дай», «Бе-е-е-е» (звук, с которым изо рта выплевывают непонравившуюся пищу) очень быстро стали любимым выражениями.

Несмотря на всю свою начитанность, Гермиона мало чем могла помочь в таких делах. Чаще всего Гарри приходилось идти на уступки ребенку, чтобы тот успокоился, но Андромеда быстро положила этому конец.

— Ты должен быть тверже, Гарри. Потакая, ты приучаешь его капризничать, чтобы добиться своего. Что будет, если когда-нибудь он не послушается тебя в действительно важной ситуации?

— Но он плачет, — возразил Гарри, которому было тяжело видеть детские слезы.

— Так успокой его, — возразила пожилая женщина. — Но не уступай.

Сначала Гарри был сбит с толку таким противоречием, но потом подумал, что, должно быть, это и вправду подействует. Если ребенок плачет, услышать утешающие слова для него куда лучше, чем повторение запрета, которое раздражает еще больше. Он будет меньше нервничать и отвлечь его внимание станет проще. Но если Гарри все равно не удавалось справиться с капризами Тедди, в игру вступал Рон.

Он делал вид, что пьет из треснувшего стакана, размахивал фальшивой волшебной палочкой, дурачился, падая ниц на ковер. Мало-помалу ребенок все больше поглядывал в его сторону, забывал о капризах и начинал смеяться. Гарри был очень удивлен тем, что, чем взрослее становился Тедди, тем больше времени хотел с ним проводить Рон. Друг явно чувствовал себя уютно, особенно после того, как маленький протеже стал понимать его многочисленные шутки.

День рождения Тедди отмечали у Андромеды, которая наотрез отказалась перенести празднество в Нору. Стол был накрыт в гостиной Тонксов, где собрались все приглашенные, чтобы съесть торт и вручить подарки малышу. Гарри подарил крестнику мини-метлу, вспомнив, как в письмах его мама рассказывала о том, как сам Гарри когда-то оценил эту игрушку. Тедди повел себя точно так же, поднявшись над землей на тридцать сантиметров, чем совсем не порадовал свою бабушку. Нужно сказать, что в первые же несколько минут пострадали целых три стула.

Ближе к вечеру, мальчик, утомленный насыщенным днем, устроился на коленях у Андромеды, посасывая большой палец. Гарри взволнованно смотрел на него, он был безумно счастлив видеть счастливого крестника, окруженного нежностью. Ведь это была единственная семья, которая у него осталась.

***

В следующее воскресенье квиддич стал самой главной темой за столом семьи Уизли. Джинни сыграла свой первый официальный матч. Начался отборочный турнир в национальном чемпионате, и противниками «Гарпий» были «Пушки Педдл». Уизли во всем поддерживали девушку. Даже Чарли, появлявшийся очень редко, и Перси, посвящавший все свое время работе в Министерстве Магии, заглянули, чтобы похлопать сестре. Гарри не знал, насколько его мнение объективно, но считал, что Джинни хорошо вела игру и нашла свое место в команде. Особой гордостью служил тот факт, что она замечала столько же целей, сколько и ее более опытные сокомандницы.

«Пушки» были разбиты в пух и прах, что, в общем-то, никого не удивило. Надо сказать, что команда потеряла ярого сторонника в лице Рона: теперь он с гордостью носил цвета команды сестры и нагло обсмеивал своих давних фаворитов, когда они пытались завладеть квоффлом.

Когда Гарри заставил себя подняться в комнату Сириуса, он задумался на мгновение о том, чтобы перекрасить ее в оранжевый цвет и приглашать туда свою подругу. Но услышав, что Джинни надеется почаще видеть в гостях Гермиону, он в конце концов выбрал более нейтральный цвет. И считал, что поступил правильно.

Ему не удалось поговорить с Джинни после матча, так как она исчезла с поля вместе с командой. Гарри был немного обижен, но старался этого не показывать. По счастью, он и сам был достаточно занят на тренировках, готовясь к внутреннему чемпионату Министерства.

Команда аврората по квиддичу действительно записалась на соревнования Министерства и, лавируя между дежурствами и сверхурочными часами работы, умудрялась тренироваться два вечера в неделю. Слизеринец, бывший неплохим ловцом, подменял порой Гарри. Так как он был хорош и в роли загонщика, то именно эту позицию и занимал, когда Гарри участвовал в тренировках. Последний был очень рад видеть своих давних сокомандниц, Алисию и Анжелину. Они посмеивались, вспоминая фанатизм Вуда, и Анжелина допускала, что она была не лучше. Гарри же признал, что неплохо научил играть некоторых игроков, которым пришлось быть под его начальством.

— Ну, ты даже вывел одну из членов команды на профессиональный уровень, — заметила Анжелина.

— Это ты заставила ее вернуться в команду, — напомнил Гарри.

Он подумал, что лучшим воспоминанием останется матч, который так и не удалось сыграть из-за Снейпа и который подтолкнул к нему Джинни. Увидев, что остальные смотрят на него с усмешками, он постарался стереть с лица глупую улыбку, в которой так и норовили растянуться губы.

Причард много интересовался успехами команды. Гарри услышал, как он спрашивал у Гилларда Хобдэя, капитана, нельзя ли скрыть его участие хотя бы до первого матча.

— С чего мне это делать? — спросил Хобдэй.

— В ваших интересах создать эффект неожиданности, — справедливо заметил Причард. — Они будут во все оружии, зная, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил играет с нами.

— С другой стороны это может напугать их и сказаться на проигрыше, — ответил капитан.

— Извините, — попробовал вмешаться Гарри, — но то, что я в команде, еще не значит, что мы выступим хорошо. Я тоже могу упустить снитч…

— С твоим уровнем игры? Невозможно, — отрезал Причард. — Это уже легенда. Завидев тебя, они поймут, что шансов на победу нет. Никто не может представить человека, способного выступить против тебя.

— Это глупо, — буркнул Гарри.

— Согласен, — пожал плечами его собеседник, — но, тем не менее, это так. В общем, Гиллард, я считаю, что вам стоит сыграть на неожиданности. Когда они увидят на поле героя, сразу запаникуют и можно будет брать их тепленькими. Неплохо для первого матча, правда? Это укрепит мысль, что мы непобедимы, и все остальные команды будут теряться, едва завидев нас.

— А ты будешь принимать ставки, — справедливо заметил Хобдэй.

— Таким образом, все выиграют, — заключил Причард.

Гарри не знал, стоит ли смеяться над подобным обменом, но, с одной стороны, был раздражен тем, что наставник имеет такое мнение о его способностях, а с другой — шокирован образом Причарда-политика.

«Настоящий слизеринец», — подумал он.

***

Гарри не особо заботился о том, чтобы его участие в команде было тайной. В свою очередь, он рассказал об этом своим близким. Но когда настало время первого матча команды авроров, он, конечно же, был там и произвел огромный фурор, едва личность ловца была раскрыта.

Он очень редко участвовал в общественных мероприятиях — празднествах, награждениях медалями, — и всегда был там в компании людей, имевших настоящие причины гордиться собой, и эти люди не испытывали того слепого восхищения Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, как это обычно бывало. Что касается той кампании в поддержку Кингсли, Гарри всегда окружали множество сотрудников Министерства, и он никогда не оказывался наедине с сотнями волшебников разом. Крики толпы оказались неожиданными, и он чуть не выронил метлу. Он попытался затеряться среди команды, но весь стадион поднялся на ноги, громко выкрикивая его имя.

— Гарри, мне кажется, тебе стоит хотя бы помахать им, — сказала Анжелина, впечатленная происходящим.

— Я пришел играть в квиддич, а не работать моделью! — огрызнулся тот.

— Мы-то в курсе, а вот они — нет, — указал на стадион Харпер.

— Поттер, помаши им уже! И сразу прыгаем на метлы, — раздраженно произнес Хобдэй.

Гарри подчинился, и вся команда тут же взлетела, не дожидаясь сигнала судьи. К счастью, тот сразу же разрешил подняться в небо и их соперникам, надеясь, что толпа успокоится.

Сказать, что это был красивый матч, значило бы соврать. Во всяком случае, публика почти не обращала внимания на всяческие перипетии, предпочитая встречать аплодисментами каждое движение Поттера, который боялся даже почесать нос. Гарри даже умудрился поймать снитч, не встретив никакого сопротивления со стороны соперника, освистанного стадионом, едва он попытался преследовать золотой мячик.

Нельзя сказать точно, кто чувствовал себя более неловко, он или Гарри.

***

Гарри появился на разворотах газет на утро понедельника. Рон ни капли не пощадил его, но молодой аврор смог сохранить лицо, сказав, что он не так уж мучился от внимания газет в этом году. Гарри редко появлялся на публике, и журналистам нечего было ему предъявить. В любом случае, по сравнению с тем, что писали в газетах за прошедшие семь лет, эти статьи были сущим пустяком.

В статье говорилось и о любви Гарри к матчам Высшей Лиги, и о его близких отношениях с семьей Уизли, что, конечно, не могло не послужить причиной упоминания их с Джинни отношений. Но, так как они никогда не появлялись вместе на людях, такие упоминания носили характер предположений. Некоторые коллеги, правда, позволили себе полюбопытствовать об «отношениях», упомянутых в газете, или о «молодой колдунье», но получили в ответ лишь невозмутимое: «Ты что, читаешь этот бред?», — и вынуждены были уйти ни с чем.

Чтобы избежать неприятных сюрпризов, он решил не читать газеты. Гермиона и Джинни в любом случае читали все, что было ему интересно: статьи на политические темы в Пророке, рассказы о «Холихедских Гарпиях» в журнале о квиддиче. Конечно, случалось, что Рон не мог удержаться от комментариев и рассказывал какую-нибудь газетную новость, о которой Гарри вовсе не хотел знать, но это случалось довольно редко.

Но этим утром многочисленные газеты лежали открытыми на столах его коллег, и было трудно отказаться от комментариев по поводу победы команды. За чаепитием активно обсуждались их шансы на победу в чемпионате. Гарри заявил, что не будет участвовать в других матчах, чем вызвал глубокое огорчение у своих коллег, а Причард и Хобдэй взяли на себя миссию уговорить его остаться. Для серьезного разговора они отозвали Гарри в сторону.

— Я добивался не этого! — воскликнул Причард. — Я поспорил! Десять к одному, что мы выиграем чемпионат!

— Понимаю, такое внимание раздражает, — мягко произнес Хобдэй. — Но, уверяю тебя, на ближайшем матче все будет иначе. Наши соперники — отдел магического спорта, а их впечатлить куда сложнее. Некоторые играли в Высшей Лиге и в свое время были всемирно известны.

— А что предлагаете делать со зрителями? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Наложить на всех заклинание тишины, едва начнут выкрикивать мое имя?

— Если понадобится… — начал было Причард.

— Стэн, пожалуйста, — прервал его Хобдэй, — ты сейчас только портишь ситуацию. Поттер, послушай, я поговорю с организаторами и судьей. Постараемся донести до людей, что они пришли смотреть на квиддич и что матч не состоится, если они будут вести себя таким образом.

— Весь отдел рассчитывает на тебя, — добавил Причард.

— Хочешь сказать, что они все поставили на нас? — догадался Гарри, видевший, как с самого утра его наставник обошел всех коллег.

— Ну, и это тоже, — не стал спорить тот.

— Я думал, мы должны бороться с азартными играми, — проворчал Поттер.

— Должны же быть и у нас привилегии, — улыбнулся Причард. — Ведь Министерство само организовывает такие дела.

— Не уверен, что это поощряется, — заметил Гарри. — Мне кажется, эта вещь из тех, до которых у министра еще не дошли руки.

Причард пожал плечами — мол, что поделаешь. Гарри покачал головой:

— Надо было позволить другому ловцу схватить снитч. Это бы все исправило.

С самого первого своего матча в Хогвартсе он стремился поймать золотистый мячик, пусть и с риском для жизни, и он даже представить не мог, что можно позволить противнику схватить его — несмотря на обстоятельства.

— Нет, так не пойдет! — нервно заявил Причард. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько галеонов в игре?

— Лучше не говори ему об этом, — посоветовал Хобдэй. — Поттер, можешь идти. И подумай над тем, что будущий матч — это твой шанс потягаться с настоящими, хоть и бывшими, профессионалами. Заманчиво, правда?

— Мне не очень нравится мысль о том, что ты пытаешься сделать деньги, пользуясь мной, — сказал Гарри Причарду. — Я играю не ради денег, а для собственного удовольствия.

— Да что ты прицепился? Это же не твои деньги!

— Да, но предметом пари являюсь я. Ты даже не доверяешь остальным членам команды, не думаешь, что они могут выиграть без меня.

— Ну, тут я согласен, без тебя ничего не выйдет, — вмешался Хобдэй. — Без тебя мы немногое можем. В Министерстве есть хорошие команды. Та, что вчера, была далеко не лучшей.

— Я не хочу чувствовать себя ценным экспонатом, который нужен лишь для повышения доходов! — горячо произнес Гарри.

— Уверяю тебя, никто не ставит на победу команды целое состояние, так что я никого не разорю. Это же лишь развлечение, — попытался убедить его Причард.

— Скажи честно, сколько денег в игре?

— Тысяча галеонов. Ставки невысокие, но много людей поставили на команду магического спорта — они были чемпионами в прошлом году. Даже, честно говоря, если я проиграю, придется раздать часть сбережений — ничего серьезного, но мне бы этого очень не хотелось, — нехотя добавил Причард.

На прошлой неделе Гермиона пожаловалась, что денег, которые выделило Министерство для обеспечения ее дорогих свободных, но безработных эльфов, не хватает даже на первостепенные нужды. Гарри принял участие в благотворительной акции в пользу «Друзей Добби». Сейчас, глядя на реакцию Причарда, он подумал, что, похоже, ему подвернулся шанс сделать еще кое-что для них.

— Если ты выиграешь, то вложишь двадцать пять процентов в благотворительность, — заявил Гарри.

— В какую еще благотворительность? — подозрительно спросил Причард. 

— В поддержке домовых эльфов.

— Ты с ума сошел? С какой стати я должен отдавать деньги эльфам?

— В общем, подумай над этим — и над тем, так ли тебе надо, чтобы я продолжал играть, — Гарри развернулся и сделал вид, что уходит.

— Поттер, а тебе не хочется забрать эти деньги себе? Как оплату за участие? — попытался соблазнить его Причард.

—Нет. Для меня это неправильно, — отрезал Гарри.

— Ненавижу, когда добродетельные гриффиндорцы пытаются спорить со слизеринцами, — пробормотал Причард. — Ладно! Двадцать процентов, и ни кнатом больше!

— По рукам, — согласился Гарри, спрашивая себя, оценит ли Гермиона поступок, совершенный ради нее.

***

Гарри хорошо повеселился, рассказывая на следующем семейном обеде об этом разговоре. Молли и Андромеда осудили принцип тотализатора, но остальные нашли положение Гарри куда более забавным. Сам же он был рад, что смог вызывать улыбки на лицах близких: чем ближе становилась годовщина битвы за Хогвартс, тем слабее было их чувство юмора.

Даже Тедди чувствовал это. В последнее время он почти позабыл о своей любимой игрушке, лишь изредка засыпая с ней ночью. Сейчас же он повсюду таскал ее с собой, а когда ему начинали перечить, он закатывал настоящие истерики. Молли посоветовала Андромеде объяснить ребенку простыми словами то, что так мучило остальных.

— Он еще слишком маленький, чтобы понять, — возразила бабушка.

— Когда-то я тоже так думала, — с тоской ответила Молли. — Когда погибли мои братья, я не хотела, чтобы дети об этом узнали. Потянулись ужасные дни: Билл и Чарли стали просто невыносимы, а Перси, который был совсем маленьким, будил меня раз десять за ночь. Я не могла этого вынести, не могла больше их поддерживать и успокаивать. Я постоянно плакала. В конце концов, Билл услышал, как мы с Артуром говорили об этом, и детскими словами рассказал Чарли и Перси. Как по волшебству все изменилось. Младшие стали вести себя как раньше, Перси — спать по ночам. Это было большим облегчением.

Видимо, Андромеда позволила ей убедить себя, потому что на следующей неделе Гарри услышал, как она говорила Молли:

— Вы оказались правы, так гораздо легче.

В воскресенье, предшествующее трагической годовщине, за обедом были обсуждены планы на этот день. Все вместе они собирались сначала отправиться на могилу Фреда, затем вместе с Андромедой — на могилы ее мужа, дочери и зятя. Гарри никак не мог быть с ними, потому что только те из авроров, кто потерял близких родственников, могли взять отгул в этот день.

Второго мая в штаб-квартире авроры почтили память павших товарищей минутой молчания. Фосетт назвал имена пяти авроров, пропавших без вести. У Гарри сбилось дыхание, когда он услышал имя Нимфадоры Тонкс.

Гарри работал за своим столом рядом с Причардом, когда мрачная тишина, наполнявшая комнату, внезапно сменилась более радостными нотками. Подняв глаза от пергамента, он увидел, что его наставник улыбается. Гарри обернулся, чтобы увидеть причину такого внезапного изменения настроения, и обнаружил, что в кабинет вошел Кингсли, который в этот момент приветствовал ближайших ко входу авроров. Без сомнения, бывшие коллеги любили его, и сейчас многие смотрели на министра с восхищением. Кингсли понадобилось около четверти часа, чтобы подойти к Гарри и Причарду. Он протянул им руку и широко улыбнулся, хотя Гарри заметил, что при этом он выглядел усталым.

— Ну, Стэн, как себя чувствуют Кендра и малыши?

— У нее все хорошо. Том поступил в Хогвартс в этом году, а Кэрол с нами всего на два года.

— Уже? А я как будто вчера видел тебя в роли молодого отца!

— Они растут так быстро, — вздохнул Причард.

— Передавай приветы от меня. Сам как, в форме? Новый стажер не сильно напрягает?

— Рано или поздно это все равно произошло бы, — улыбнулся Причард.

— Ладно. Гарри, тебе нравится твоя профессия?

Гарри заверил его, что да.

— Замечательно. У семьи Уизли все в порядке? Я часто вижу Артура на собраниях, но у меня нет времени, чтобы перекинуться с ним даже парой слов, не относящихся к работе.

— Сегодня у них трудный день, но в целом все в порядке. Спасибо.

Кингсли грустно улыбнулся и отошел к соседнему столу. Гарри посмотрел на часы. Сейчас они должны быть на могиле Фреда.

— Все нормально, парень? — спросил чуткий Причард.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри.

Он попытался взять себя в руки, понимая, что Причарду тоже тяжело сосредоточиться на работе. Гарри спросил себя, потерял ли его наставник кого-то близкого в этот день? Он понял, что на самом деле ничего о нем не знает. Даже то, что Причард женат и имеет двоих детей, он узнал только сегодня от Кингсли.

Они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь друг друга. Честно говоря, чисто профессиональный характер их отношений вполне устраивал Гарри. Самому ему было трудно говорить о друзьях и прошлом, не упоминая о том, чем он отличается от других. Обсуждение только текущих дел и некоторых рабочих моментов позволяло ему удержаться на должности стажера.

Возможно, потому, что хуже сегодня быть уже не могло, он рискнул спросить у наставника:

— Ты знал Тонкс?

— Да, мы работали вместе. А ты с ней встречался?

— Да, она часто защищала меня. А потом вышла замуж за друга моего отца.

Причард посмотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить.

— Я понял, что она вышла замуж, только услышав ее имя там, в Хогвартсе. Такое имя… Это могла быть лишь она. Ее муж тоже погиб, да?

Гарри кивнул, не в силах произнести это вслух.

— Когда она не вернулась после падения Министерства, — сказал Причард, — я искал ее имя среди приказов на заключение в Азкабан, но не нашел. А потом услышал ее в «Поттеровском дозоре»… Мне показалось, что она в порядке. Ты знаешь, что с ней было во время войны?

— Она была у родителей, — ответил Гарри. — Она… У нее есть ребенок.

Причард долго смотрел куда-то в пустоту, после чего спросил:

— Ребенок… Кто сейчас о нем заботится?

— Его воспитывает бабушка, так что все нормально. Он — метаморф, весь в маму, так что большую часть времени у него синие волосы.

Причард издал странный звук, больше похожий на нервный смех.

—Да, Тонкс и ее розовые волосы…

Похоже, он вспомнил об изначальном вопросе Гарри, потому что продолжил с большим увлечением:

— Когда Тонкс только начала работать здесь, было сложно воспринимать ее всерьез. Впрочем, начальник пристроил ее к самому строгому из нас. Думаю, нет необходимости рассказывать тебе о Грозном Глазе…

Гарри покачал головой.

— У нее была привычка раскидать три стопки бумаг и упустить пару отчетов, мимоходом проходя мимо кабинета, так что многие говорили, что ей нечего здесь делать. Все думали, что она не удержится, особенно под командованием Грозного Глаза, но все вышло иначе. Грюм часто ругал ее, разносил в пух и прах, но те, кто его знал, понимали, что он очень к ней привязан. Он был не из тех людей, кто любит бездельников, так что начали говорить, что Тонкс должна стать лучше. Очевидно, оны была бы лучшей в слежке. Но здесь она поражала нас… Как бы это сказать… Она была очень чувствительной. Очень тонким психологом. Она могла сказать: «Этот человек сказал нам не все. А вон тот все время смеется, но у него камень на душе». Она знала, как рассердить людей, и была превосходна на допросах. Хотя мне не всегда казался правильным ее подход. У нее была привычка сочувствовать.

«Может, это привлекло ее к Ремусу?» — подумал Гарри. Она чувствовала его боль и не смогла остаться безразличной? Гарри предпочитал думать, что причиной все-таки была глубокая человечность выбранного ей человека.

— Когда Грозный Глаз ушел в отставку, Тонкс закончила обучение у Хобдэя, — продолжал Причард. — Мне кажется, они не очень ладили. Ты уже мог заметить, что он очень упрям в некоторых видах работы, а Тонкс руководствовалась чаще интуицией и импровизировала. Но она была профессионалом, а он — хороший инструктор, так что в принципе они сошлись. Несколько раз я работал с ней.

Он помолчал немного.

— Она говорила об уловках… Об оплошностях. Это было смешно, потому что казалось очень наивным. Хотя на самом деле — совсем нет. В конце концов, я даже дошел до того, что ловил себя на мысли о том, что ее комментарии вовсе не случайны. Они разряжали атмосферу, когда мог случиться жаркий спор, или когда какой-нибудь идиот нас раздражал. Из-за этого она выглядела глупее, чем была на самом деле, что было хорошей тактикой для сохранения дистанции. Ладно, на этом хватит, нам нужно работать.

Кингсли тоже говорил ему, что Тонкс была вовсе не так наивна, как хотела показать. Гарри был рад знать, что коллеги ценили ее по достоинству.

Он подумал, что когда-нибудь все эти рассказы пригодятся ему. Рано или поздно он расскажет об этом Тедди.

***

После окончания работы Гарри присоединился к семье Уизли. Он опасался этого вечера, зная, что атмосфера будет очень тяжелой. Но для него стало большим удивлением, что все оказались радостно взволнованными.

Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Джинни, и та улыбнулась:

— У Флер три часа назад начались схватки. Сейчас она рожает.

Гарри подумал, что ничего более подходящего случиться не могло. Было бы так здорово, если бы второго мая стало днем рождения ребенка Билла, а не только днем смерти Фреда! Джордж, правда, не радовался вместе со всеми сейчас, но и не был совсем в стороне — рядом с ним находился Чарли, то и дело пытавшийся вовлечь брата в общий разговор.

Они уселись за стол, но очень часто оборачивались к камину, боясь упустить момент. Когда около девяти часов вечера там появилась голова Билла, все затаили дыхание.

— Девочка! — воскликнул счастливый отец. — Мы назовем ее Виктуар (1)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) с фр. victoire — победа


	15. Несчастный случай на работе

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе   
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 10 мая — 25 июня 2000

 

В начале июня в работу Аврората были внедрены новые средства коммуникации. И Гарри, к своему удивлению, оказался едва ли не виновником торжества. А началось все еще в мае, когда в один прекрасный день к нему в кабинет ворвалась Анжелина.

— Я тут подумала кое о чем…

Гарри с недовольным видом оторвался от документа, подивившись тому, что остались еще люди, сообщающему всему миру о появлении у них какой-то незначительной мысли. Что бы ни говорили по этому поводу злые языки, думать ему тоже случалось время от времени.

— Галлеоны, которыми вы пользовались во время занятий ОД. Они могут пригодиться аврорам, — уточнила она.

— А я здесь причем? Вам нужно поговорить с главой аврората. Может быть, он заинтересуется.

— Заинтересуется чем? — встрял Причард, и Гарри вспомнил, что тот был заместителем главы.

— Эм… — Анжелина быстро взглянула на Поттера, тот в ответ кивнул. — Гарри давал нам дополнительные занятия по ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе в тот год, когда министерство направило к нам Амбридж. Все сборища были запрещены, поэтому нам приходилось быть очень осторожными. Время и день занятий постоянно менялись, а сообщить об этом каждому было невероятно трудно. Тогда Гермиона Грейнджер придумала серию специально заколдованных галлеонов, на которых отражалось все, что помечал Гарри на своем экземпляре. При любых изменениях монета нагревалась, и мы из первых же уст узнавали о том, где и когда собираемся. К слову, Гермиона теперь работает в министерстве в Отделе…

— Я знаю, кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер, — оборвал ее Причард и впечатленно переспросил: — Она смогла применить Протеевы чары?

— Да, сказала, что вдохновлялась Темной меткой Пожирателей смерти, — припомнил Симус. — Но возвращаясь к нашей теме, мы подумали, что с помощью этих галлеонов наши отряды станут более мобильными. Это ведь глупо, когда мы не можем мгновенно связаться с патрулями или же со штаб-квартирой.

— Нужно прописать в инструкциях, что все авроры должны носить их при себе постоянно, — Гарри начал проникаться идеей. — Когда Пожиратели смерти напали на Хогвартсе в день смерти Дамблдора, на призыв Гермионы откликнулись только Луна и Невилл.

Симус выглядел смущенным, Анжелина покраснела:

— Нам очень жаль, — пробормотала она. — Они всегда должны были быть с нами…

— Я вас ни в чем не упрекаю, — поспешно произнес Гарри, который и подумать не мог, что его предложение воспримут в таком ключе. — Я просто хотел сказать, что если у нас в кармане не будет этого галлеона, то смысла в них тоже не будет.

— Можно сделать, чтобы он издавал какие-нибудь звуки? — спросил Причард. Очевидно, идея стажеров пришлась ему по вкусу.

— Думаю, да. Нужно спросить у Гермионы.

— Спросишь, когда будет время? Думаю, шеф захочет обсудить с ней эту идею.

— Без проблем.

Гермиона зашла к нему в кабинет только через два дня. Пройти незаметно не получилось: в одном с Гарри отделе работало слишком много их общих знакомым. Лишь через пять минут ей удалось вырваться из их компании, и девушка переступила порог кабинета. Причард поднялся с кресла, и Гарри почувствовал, что должен представить их друг другу.

— Мы уже знакомы, — прервала его неловкие попытки Гермионы.

Гарри сразу понял, что Причард был как раз тем, кто предлагал всем героям битвы за Хогвартс место в аврорате. В том числе и Гермионе. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Да и что им было обсуждать? Ее никогда не интересовала эта профессия.

Причард попросил девушку следовать за ним и прошел в кабинет Фосетт.

Они вышли совсем быстро, наставник пригласил его присоединиться к их совместному ланчу. Гарри из вежливости не стал спрашивать, о чем именно они говорили за закрытыми дверями, однако Причард сам выложил все:

— Такой метод отправки сообщений может оказаться весьма полезным, — с довольной улыбкой начал он. — Из-за плохой скоординированности мы уже и без того провалили много операций. Да и для нашей системы безопасности оно будет полезным — нам теперь ничего не стоит вызвать подкрепление. А то отправка Патронусов не всегда возможна, особенно если нужно остаться незамеченными.

— Будут такие же галлеоны, как на занятиях ОД? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Мы еще обсуждаем варианты. Быть может, какое-нибудь украшение будет больше к месту, они ведь носятся на теле. Поэтому мы сразу почувствуем, если кожа чуть-чуть потеплеет. 

— А если будет звуковой сигнал, то отпадет необходимость носить его на теле.

— Для нас главное — незаметность. Что бы там ни было в итоге, это будет уже немалый прогресс.

***

В начале июня каждый аврор должен был предоставить какой-либо личный предмет для того, чтобы его зачаровали соответствующим образом и превратили в «коммуникатор». Поначалу все остановились на обычных бейджах, которые приклеивались к мантиям. Однако появилась и проблема: работавшие под прикрытием авроры не могли позволить себе такую роскошь, а потому руководство расширило список возможных вещей в два, а то и в три раза.

Когда Гарри рассказал об этом новшестве Джинни, та сразу же заявила, что сама выберет для него вид «коммуникатора». Приготовившись к худшему, он тем не менее был приятно удивлен. Девушка выбрала простую цепочку с крошечной метлой на ней. Сказать, что Гарри был счастлив, ничего не сказать: с одной стороны украшение не выглядело как девчачья побрякушка, с другой — напоминало о Джинни и любимом спорте.

— А метла для чего? Чтобы он всегда думал о тебе? — с легкой насмешкой в голосе спросил Рон, когда сестра рассказала о своем подарке.

— Угадал. Если хочешь позаимствовать идею, выбирай маленького соплохвоста для Гермионы, уверена, она будет рада твоему портрету.

— И что ты только нашел в этой мегере! — пожаловался Рон, с упреком глядя на Гарри.

— Лучше тебе этого не знать, — ушел тот от прямого ответа. Он уже давно понял, что в такого рода спорах лучше не участвовать.

В последующие недели Гарри все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что постоянно теребит цепочку или разглядывает ее в зеркале. Джинни уехала на чемпионат и домой возвращалась только иногда по пятницам.

***

Спустя несколько дней после внедрения «коммуникаторов» пришло время проверить их в действии. Дело о нелегальном распространении высушенных жал муховерток*, одним из побочных эффектов которого были галлюцинации, потребовало от авроров скоординированности действий. Они должны были совершить одновременно несколько рейдов в разных местах. Группе, к которой прикрепили Гарри, поручили окружить здание, задержать всех присутствующих в нем и собрать как можно больше доказательств с места преступления.

В полной тишине авроры окружили дом, в котором по предположительным данным находилась лаборатория по производству запрещенных зелий. По сигналу коммуникатора каждый произнес анти-аппарационные чары. Штурм начался. Гарри с напарником зашли в здание через черный ход. Быстро и четко они проникли на кухню, которая была переоборудована в подпольную лабораторию. Трое мошенников заметили их и мгновенно отреагировали, бросив в авроров проклятия. Гарри краем глаза заметил летевший в его напарника луч заклятия и, ни секунды не раздумывая, бросился ему наперерез, произнося одновременно невербальное «Протего». Он успел почувствовать резкую, оглушающую боль в руке, а затем его накрыла спасительная темнота.

***

Гарри открыл глаза, и голову тут же пронзила острая вспышка боли. Не на шутку перепугавшись, он дотронулся рукой до лба. К огромному облегчению, со шрамом все было в порядке, он не воспалился и не болел. Да и с чего бы? Волдеморт уже давно уничтожен, все хоркруксы разрушены. Бояться нечего. Гарри глубоко выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Но головная боль никуда не исчезла. Спустя мгновение он понял, что болит у него затылок. Другое беспокойство вызывал тот факт, что он совершенно не чувствовал левую руку. Все эти умозаключения простимулировали память, и он вспомнил, что накануне попал под чужое проклятие.

Рука оказалась на месте. Она была полностью забинтована. Одежда на Гарри напоминала чем-то ту, что носил мистер Уизли, когда был в последний раз в больнице Святого Мунго. Очевидно, что теперь и он сам попал сюда.

Он попытался привстать, но голова тут же закружилась. Недовольно буркнув себе под нос, он обессиленно опустился на подушку. Очевидно, его манипуляции привлекли чье-то внимание. Над кроватью склонилась медсестра.

— Мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — солгал Гарри. — Как я здесь оказался?

— Вас привезли. Я позову доктора.

— Постойте. Вы не знаете, что случилось со Станиславом Причардом?

— Ничего страшного со мной, парень, не случилось, — произнес вышеупомянутый, заходя в палату. — Очередная царапина. Мой храбрый напарник взял удар на себя. Но меня заверили, что ты выкарабкаешься.

— Что с операцией?

— Тебе вообще-то полагается отдыхать, Поттер, а не забивать голову работой. Операция прошла успешно. Ты, кстати, ударился головой, когда падал. И не знаю, правильно ли я поступил, но я предупредил твоих домочадцев.

А Кричер, скорее всего, связался с Роном и забил тревогу. Судя по тому, что Молли сейчас не скандалила у дверей палаты, новость о ранении не распространилась по всему магическому миру.

— Все нормально, — сказал Гарри. — А что у меня с рукой?

— Если я правильно понял…

Дверь с резким свистом распахнулась. Джинни стремглав бросилась к постели Гарри и обеспокоенно спросила:

— Ты в порядке? Слава Мерлину, ты в сознании. С тобой точно все нормально?

На самом деле, Гарри чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, когда Джинни так тесно прижималась к нему своей грудью. Хотя, конечно, присутствие наставника сейчас портило львиную долю удовольствия.

— Все хорошо. Джинни, пожалуйста, мы ведь не одни!

Гарри смущенно обернулся к Причарду, но тот, убедившись, что его подопечного не собираются задушить до смерти, корректно вошел из палаты.

— Ну, Джинни!

Однако девушка и слушать ничего не хотела. Она села на него верхом и принялась тщательно ощупывать каждый миллиметр тела, словно желала удостовериться, что с ним все в полном порядке.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спросила она, обнаружив повязку.

— Я как раз собирался рассказать тебе, когда ты начала душить меня, — буркнул Гарри и присмотрелся повнимательней к Джинни.

Та была одета в квиддичную форму, на которой яркими пятнами выделялись следы грязи.

— Ты что, прилетела сюда на метле? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— Конечно, нет! Я что, по-твоему дура? Дорога заняла бы у меня несколько часов. Едва я получила сообщение от Рона, сразу же прыгнула в ближайший камин.

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно переживала…

— Не сильно? Я узнаю, что ты был ранен на задании и что тебя перевезли в госпиталь. И ты еще спрашиваешь, не сильно ли я переживала?

От возмущения ее щеки слегка покраснели. И только сейчас до Гарри дошло, что до этого ее лицо было слишком бледным. Судя по всему, она действительно испугалась за него и бросила все дела, чтобы прийти сюда. Столь бурная реакция была совершенно не характерна для нее и в общем для их странных отношений. Джинни рванула к нему в больницу, плюнув и на свою репутацию, и на карьеру. Гарри был тронут до глубины души. Он приобнял девушку здоровой рукой и прижал ее к груди.

— Гарри, я так испугалась за тебя, — прошептал Джинни ему в шею.

— Я уже в порядке. И безумно рад тебя видеть.

Он ласково погладил ее по волосам. Какое-то время они умиротворенно лежали вместе, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Наконец, Джинни приподнялась и коснулась губ Гарри легким поцелуем. Тот с удовольствием на него ответил.

— Что здесь происходит?

Неожиданно громкий голос заставил их подскочить на месте. На пороге стоял колдомедик и смотрел на них неодобрительным взглядом.

— Посещения еще разрешены, — самоуверенно заявила Джинни, даже не подумав слезть с Гарри под пристальным взглядом колдомедика.

— Немедленно слезайте с моего пациента! — сухо приказал тот.

Джинни не спеша повернулась к Гарри, поцеловала его в щеку и нежно прошептала:

— Постараюсь вырваться к тебе вечером в пятницу. Напиши мне завтра, ладно?

— Обещаю, — довольно улыбнулся Гарри.

И Джинни неторопливо слезла с постели, выпрямила спину и гордой походкой двинулась к двери. Колдомедик не спускал с нее недовольного взгляда, а вот медсестра, которая пришла вместе с целителем, весело улыбалась ей вслед.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, я немного задержался, — сухо произнес колдомедик.

— Ничего страшного, — благодушно ответил Гарри.

— Как ваша голова? Все еще болит?

— Немного, — с легким удивлением он обнаружил, что совсем забыл о головной боли.

— А рука?

— Я ее не чувствую.

По словам целителя, она была серьезно повреждена. Чтобы лечение оказалось эффективным, пришлось лишить ее чувствительности с помощью магии. Вернуть ее можно было в любой момент, но будет лучше пока подождать с этим: в течение дюжины дней следует бережно обращаться с поврежденной рукой, чтобы новые кости укрепились.

— У вас уже были ранения в эту руку?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри, но затем вспомнил несчастный случай на втором курсе. — Ах да, были. Несколько лет назад из этой руки исчезли все кости из-за Костероста.

— Теперь мне все ясно! — воскликнул колдомедик. — Вам невероятно повезло в таком случае. Если бы не то происшествие, сейчас бы вам пришлось намного хуже.

— Тем лучше, — обрадовался Гарри, подумав, что ему, оказывается, есть за что благодарить Гилдероя Локхарта.

Он понимал, что нужно серьезнее отнестись к этому инциденту, но ничего не мог поделать с расплывавшейся по лицу улыбкой. Рука была спасена, Джинни навестила его и обещала зайти еще и в пятницу. Что еще нужно для счастья?

***

Рон забежал к нему только в конце дня.

— Извини, раньше никак не получилось. Я работал с взрывчатыми зельями, когда Кричер рассказал мне о тебе. Но не мог отойти, пока продукт не стабилизируется, поэтому предупредил Джинни. Я все верно сделал?

— Да-да. Она уже приходила ко мне.

Рон приподнял бровь в удивлении, заметив широкую улыбку на лице друга.

— В следующий раз я лучше предупрежу сначала маму, — поддел он.

— А еще лучше вообще никого из них. Иначе колдомедики, боюсь, не переживут.

Вечером забежала к нему и Гермиона: она принесла чистую одежду с площади Гриммо. На следующее утро в палату зашла краснеющая медсестра и предложила помочь с утренним туалетом. Гарри решительно отказался, чем поверг юную девушку в уныние. А уже после обеда его отпустили на все четыре стороны, выписав несколько лечебных зелий. Ко всему прочему, через пять дней нужно будет вернуться в госпиталь для снятия повязки. И желательно воздержаться от чрезмерных нагрузок на раненую руку.

Вернувшись на площадь Гриммо, Гарри с трудом отвязался от гиперзаботливого Кричера и взялся за разбор корреспонденции. Официальное письмо из министерства гласило, что на работе его ждут лишь через неделю. В короткой записке Симус и сотоварищи желали скорейшего выздоровления. Отложив все в сторону, он сел писать письмо Джинни, размышляя над тем, сколько времени потребуется Молли на то, чтобы узнать о его ранении и как скоро она явится к нему с нотациями.

Он едва успел закончить письмо, как огонь в камине ярко вспыхнул, возвещая о прибытии гостя.

***

Миссис Уизли была в ярости от того, что ее не поставили в известность о ранении Гарри и его госпитализации. 

— Со мной все хорошо, Молли, уверяю вас, — в тысячный раз произнес он, отказываясь от третьей по счету чашки горячего шоколада. — Кричер позаботится обо мне.

Однако ушла она только заручившись обещанием Гарри скрупулёзно следовать предписаниям колдомедиков и обещанием Кричера следить за тем, чтобы его хозяин не утруждал свою руку. Впрочем, это не мешало ей приходить каждый вечер и едва ли не два раза в день. В пятницу вечером, как и обещала, приехала Джинни и, застав мать на площади, решительно отчитала ее, заявив, что Гарри не нуждается в такой чрезмерной опеке.

Гарри был рад столь неожиданной поддержке. Он, честно говоря, опасался, что Джинни будет считать его инвалидом, не способным самостоятельно позаботиться о себе. С недавних пор сам он старался не делать никаких комментариев по поводу опасности квиддича, когда замечал на ее теле царапины или синяки.

А все из-за того, что несколько месяцев назад однажды вечером Джинни пришла с очередной тренировки с ярко выраженными ушибами. Гарри не сдержался и попросил ее не рисковать так сильно, летая на метле, постараться воздерживаться от опасных маневров. Увидев ее хмурый вид, он уже приготовился к нелицеприятным комментариям, но вместо этого Джинни просто подошла к нему очень близко. Смахнула с глаз растрепавшуюся челку и провела кончиком пальца по бледному шраму в виде молнии. Затем, так и не сказав ни слова, она взяла его за правую руку и легонько поцеловала в порез, оставшийся после отработок с Амбридж. «Я никогда не должен лгать». И, наконец, она прикоснулась губами к двум крошечным точкам от укуса Нагини.

Гарри все понял без слов.

***

Неожиданно освободившуюся неделю Гарри воспринял как знак свыше, чтобы отдохнуть. Он поздно вставал, большую часть времени проводил за чтением книг, которые приносила ему Гермиона. Некоторые из них были очень интересными, а другие — в самый раз для расслабляющего, ни к чему не обязывающего отдыха. Один раз он напросился в гости к Андромеде, чтобы проведать крестника.

Когда он пришел к ним, Тедди еще спал. Гарри оказался наедине с хозяйкой дома. Несмотря на прошедшие два года, она до сих пор оставалась для него белым листом. Рядом с ней он всегда ощущал витавшую в воздухе тоску и печаль, а оттого чувствовал себе еще более неловко. Она не отличалась чрезмерной общительностью, а потому не располагала к задушевным беседам. Гарри мог разговаривать с ней только о Тедди: его достижениях, соблюденных правилах, несерьезных недомоганиях, зельях, которые ему выписывали, об игрушке, которую он до сих пор не мог забыть. Это по-прежнему была рубашка Гарри, хотя в последнее время все больше интереса он проявлял к золотым снитчам.

В этот вечер, исчерпав все темы для разговора, Гарри принялся разглядывать фотографии, стоящие на низком столике. На одной — Андромеда, Тед Тонкс, их сияющая дочь и Ремус, всем своим видом выражающий смущением и неловкость. Впрочем, это состояние души было для него привычным.

— Когда эта колдография была сделана?

— В день свадьбы, — с болью в голосе ответила Андромеда.

Она вздохнула и продолжила:

— Дора была такой счастливой. Когда она была маленькой, всегда мечтала о шумной свадьбе с сотней друзей и большой площадкой для танцев. А пришлось выходить замуж наспех, хотя, думаю, в тот момент ей было на это глубоко наплевать. Она жалела только об одном: что не может пригласить на свадьбу тебя.

«Ремус тоже хотел бы», — подумал Гарри, и сердце его болезненно сжалось. Неожиданно он понял, что за все это время Андромеда ни разу не упомянула Люпина. Сразу же вспомнились его слова о том, что мистер и миссис Тонкс не были в восторге от этого союза. Не такой судьбы они желали для своей единственной дочери. Было ли это очередным проявлением неуверенности Ремуса или же он в самом деле верил, что он — неподходящая пара для кого бы то ни было? И улучшились ли их отношения после того, как он вернулся к жене и ребенку, отказавшись активно участвовать в войне?

Гарри удержался от того, чтобы задать все эти вопросы прямо сейчас, вместо этого сосредоточился на лице Андромеды и с неловкостью в голосе спросил:

— Тедди не доставляет много хлопот?

— Тедди — просто очаровательный малыш.

— Это верно, — согласился Гарри.

Он огляделся еще раз. В гостиной мало что поменялось с того дня, когда он в последний раз был здесь. За исключением нескольких колдографий и разбросанных на полу игрушек Тедди. Внезапно простота и скромность убранства бросилась в глаза. Как Андромеде удается сочетать свои желания с желаниями маленького ребенка? Родители лишили ее наследства, а в обстановке дома ничто не указывало на то, что ее мужу, Теду, удалось скопить хоть небольшое состояние. И появление нового члена семьи, Ремуса, ничего в этом плане не изменило.

Ему неожиданно стало стыдно, что он ни разу за все время не поинтересовался финансовым благополучием своего крестника и его бабушки. Разумеется, он часто покупал малышу одежду и игрушки, но вряд ли это сильно облегчило жизнь Андромеды. Поддавшись мимолетному порыву, он произнес:

— Может, вы знаете: Сириус сделал меня своим наследником. Думаю, будет справедливо отдать все Тедди… и вам, конечно.

— Я не нуждаюсь в благотворительности, — сухо отрезала та.

— А мне не нужны эти деньги. Они принадлежат Блэкам, а я — Поттер.

Андромеда смущенно заерзала на месте, ее щеки покрылись легким румянцем.

— Я забочусь только о малыше, — добавил Гарри.

Миссис Тонкс сжала губы в тонкую полоску, и он подумал, что она сейчас откажется. C таким выражением лицам она была безумно похожа на свою старшую сестру. Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Но напряжение, наконец, отступило, и женщина согласна кивнула:

— Он уже подрос. Нужно будет купить новую одежду.

— Я займусь этим, — пообещал Гарри.

***

Следующим же утром он отправился в «Гринготтс».

— У меня встреча с мистером Уизли, — произнес Гарри, обратившись к одному гоблину за стойкой.

Тот окинул его подозрительным взглядом и что-то произнес в странного вида рупор, после чего указал на скамейку неподалёку. Двинувшись в ту сторону, Гарри задумался о том, что ни разу не видел довольного гоблина, а их гортанные голоса были и вовсе неприятны для человеческого уха. Хотя это «гостеприимство» не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем недоверием, с которым он столкнулся, когда проник сюда под видом Лестрейндж. С явным облегчением он увидел идущего к нему Билла Уизли и поспешил навстречу. Они прошли через небольшую дверцу во внутренние помещения, побродили немного по узким коридорам, поднялись по крутой лестнице и оказались в небольшом кабинете с низким потолком.

— Осторожно! Не ударься головой, — переступив порог, предупредил его Билл.

— Неужели они не могут сделать их хоть немного повыше?

— Не могут. Для них и этого достаточно. Плюс ко всему, очередное напоминание для всех волшебников, что они здесь только гости.

— Но холл же у них просто огромный!

— Внизу ты — клиент, здесь же — обычный работник.

Гарри осмотрел крошечную комнатушку.

— Скучаешь по Египту?

— Если бы я был в Египте, то скучал бы по жене и ребенку, — улыбнулся Билл. Гарри не выглядел особо убежденным, поэтому он добавил: — Когда дети пойдут в Хогвартс, мы с Флер будем временно уезжать куда-нибудь подальше.

— Дети?

— Мы хотим еще одного.

— Всего одного?

— Может быть, трех. Не то чтобы я сейчас скучал с тобой, но гоблины обычно очень нервничают, когда в их святая святых волшебники, поэтому давай перейдем сразу к делу.

Гарри присел на шатающийся стул и произнес:

— Я бы хотел передать все, что оставил мне Сириус.

— Кому?

— Тедди и Андромеде.

— Ясно. Ты уже снимал что-нибудь со счетов?

— Нет. Я пользуюсь своим.

— Тогда начнем с проверки твоих прав. Затем посмотрим, что вообще там есть. Полагаю, он находится на самом защищенном уровне — с которым ты уже знаком не понаслышке, — подмигнул ему Билл.

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, а Билл тем временем что-то поспешно написал на куске бумаги.

— Подожди меня здесь. Я поговорю с одним гоблином. Их магия совершенно несовместима с нашей.

Прошло чуть больше четверти часа, когда Билл, наконец, вернулся.

— Что ж, это было не так уж и просто. Во-первых, ты официально признан владельцем всего состояния Блэков. Хотя гоблины этому факту не очень-то рады. Отказать тебе они не могут, но было бы лучше, если бы ты обращался к ним с этим вопросом только в случае крайней необходимости. Я попросил одного своего знакомого составить список всего содержимого сейфа. Как только я его получу и передам тебе, ты сможешь сполна распоряжаться всеми средствами.

— Я уже все решил. Я бы хотел большую часть отдать Тедди, чтобы у него уже был начальный капитал и как можно раньше он смог бы стать финансово независимым. А все остальное Андромеде, чтобы хоть немного облегчить ей заботы о ребенке. Хотя она не хочет брать деньги от меня.

— Неудивительно. Мама постоянно жалуется, что Андромеда отказывается от любой помощи от кого бы то ни было. Настоящая Блэк!

— Кстати, о Блэках, — вспомнил Гарри, — ты в курсе, кто сейчас владеет сейфом Беллатрисы Лестрейндж?

— Да. Эта информация написана как раз чуть выше вот здесь. Отныне он принадлежит Рудольфусу Лестрейндж.

— Он еще жив? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.

— Да, а ты что не помнишь? Он ведь получил пожизненное в Азкабане. Ладно, так что мы решаем с Тедди?

В конце концов, они договорились об открытии отдельного счета на имя Тедди Люпина, которым он сможет пользоваться только по достижению восемнадцати лет. С сегодняшнего дня со счета будет списываться определенная сумма и переводиться на счет Андромеды «на детские расходы». Он надеялся, что оставшимся деньгам она найдет хорошее применение и теперь не будет считать каждый кнат для покупки еды или одежды своему внуку.

***

Неделя как-то быстро прошла, и Гарри вернулся в госпиталь Святого Мунго для снятия повязки. Когда он увидел свою истощенную десятидневным бездельем руку, то впервые за все время подумал, что лучше бы стал одноруким. Сердце пропустило удар, он, должно быть, побледнел, раз колдомедик тут же пояснил:

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер. После нескольких зелий и нетрудных упражнений ваша рука будет как новенькая.

Гарри покинул стены госпиталя мрачным, не в состоянии избавиться от застывшей перед глазами картинки искалеченного Аластора Хмури.

На работу он вернулся на следующий день. Возвращение не прошло незамеченным. Друзья — и другие стажеры — окружили его во всех сторон и принялись расспрашивать о происшествии и ранении под заинтересованными взглядами более опытных авроров. Шеф, Дэйв Фосетт, даже лично подошел проверить состояние его руки, после чего заявил, что всю следующую неделю они с напарником проведут на бумажной работе. Гарри взглянул на Причарда и неловко пробормотал:

— Извини.

Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— В штаб-квартире всегда полно бумажной работы. Поможем другим командам в поисках. Увидишь еще, что эта часть работы едва ли не самая важная.

***

В следующее воскресенье квиддичная команда авроров встречалась с отделом по уходу и контролю за магическими существами. Причард попытался повлиять на Хобдэя, чтобы тот выпустил на поле Гарри, но он воспротивился:

— Харпер тренируется уже вторую неделю. Он поймает снитч.

— Но он не так хорош, как Гарри.

— Стэн, если ты хочешь быть капитаном, вперед, просто сядь на метлу, — пробурчал Гиллард Хобдэй. — Я же говорю «нет».

Гарри и Хобдэй смотрели вслед умчавшемуся Причарду, который решил, судя по всему, надавить на Харпера.

— Ты хочешь играть? — спросил капитан у Гарри.

— Никакого квиддича в течение трех недель — так мне сказали в госпитале. И вообще, думаю, Харпер будет рад вернуть себе это место. 

В день матча Гарри уже собирался отправиться на поле, как в камине появилась Джинни.

— Мне удалось вырваться ненадолго, — девушка буквально светилась от радости.

— Замечательно, — обрадовался Гарри и обнял ее.

— Ты куда-то собирался? — поцеловав его, поинтересовалась она, заметив не домашнюю одежду.

— Моя команда сегодня играет за Кубок министерства. Хотел сходить, — произнес он и приподнял свою раненую руку.

— Хотела бы я посмотреть на Харпера, Анжелину и Алисию в деле, — заметила она.

— Я могу попробовать наколдовать себе другую внешность, но через два часа придется обновить чары.

Она с задумчивым видом уставилась на Гарри, пытаясь разрешить дилемму.

— А если подправить кое-что в моей внешности? Обновить чары будет проще.

— Определенно, ты ведь постоянно у меня перед глазами. Но я никогда еще не пытался изменить других людей, — предупредил ее Гарри. — Могу попробовать, но не обещаю, что ты выйдешь красавицей.

— Заметь, что и ты в этом облике не очень-то привлекателен, — грубовато ответила она. — По крайней мере, мы сможем нормально сходить куда-нибудь.

— Значит, риск оправдан. Блондинка или брюнетка?

— Брюнетка с короткими волосами.

Гарри сосредоточился и приготовился показать, на что способен. Он приплющил немного нос, затемнил кожу, скрывая многочисленные веснушки. Поколебавшись немного, все-таки решил оставить цвет глаз — их яркий светло-карий оттенок всегда ему безумно нравился. Наконец, он отклонился назад, рассматривая новую внешности с точки зрения профессионала, и остался доволен. Нужно было очень хорошо знать Джинни, чтобы признать ее в этой не особо симпатичной девушке. Пока она с интересом вглядывалась в зеркало, Гарри занялся своим видом.

Наконец, они оказались на стадионе и вклинились в толпу в поисках своих мест. Вдалеке Гарри заметил почти всех своих коллег, которые тоже пришли посмотреть на игру. Они обменялись рукопожатиями, то и дело бросая любопытные взгляды на его спутницу. Это было лучшим доказательством того, что Джинни осталась неузнанной. Матч прошел без особых сюрпризов. Разумеется, до мирового уровня им было далеко, но и такой любительский привнес немалое оживление в их рутинную работу. Соперникам авроров не хватало техники и стратегии, но их энергии можно было только позавидовать. Они сражались до победного против коллег Гарри, которые действовали более слажено. Под конец Оуэн Харпер поймал золотой снитч и принес своей команде победу.

Гарри заорал во всю глотку поздравления победителям, невероятно радуясь тому факту, что теперь Причард никак не сможет уговорить его играть в команде. Они медленно направились к выходу со стадиона.

— Нужно будет сказать Гермионе, что она на верном пути в поисках золотого дна для своих подопечных, — заметил Гарри.

— Рон не смог уговорить ее?

— Он проходит ускоренный курс по маггловедению.

— Что?

— Гермиона решила, что сейчас самое время представить его своим родственникам, в том числе тем, кто о магии даже не подозревает. Поэтому она регулярно выводит его в маггловские районы Лондона, чтобы он смог «окунуться в атмосферу».

— Знакомство со всеми родственниками… Они что, собираются пожениться?

— Если учесть, что Рон безропотно согласился со своей учебной программой, то вполне вероятно, что да.

— Что-то у тебя не особо довольный вид, — проницательно заметила Джинни.

— Я рад за них, но… После свадьбы они, скорее всего, найдут свое собственное жилье. Дом совсем опустеет. 

Джинни уже собиралась что-то ответить, как чей-то громкий возглас позади привлек их внимание:

— Привет, Гарри! — Женский голос.

Вики Фробишер рассекла толпу. Она вежливо поздоровалась с Джинни, затем внезапно нахмурилась и пристально уставилась на нее. Джинни не смогла удержаться от легкой улыбки, чем и выдала себя с головой.

— Вот оно что, — ухмыльнулась Вики.

— Просто не хотели оказаться на первой полосе какой-нибудь желтой газетенки, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Буду нема как рыба. Есть время выпить чашку чая в «Дырявом Котле»?

Гарри взглянул на Джинни, предоставляя ей право выбора. Он опасался, что эта встреча вызовет в ней ненужную ревность, даже несмотря на то, что в школе они очень хорошо общались.

— Есть, конечно. Знаешь «Салон Морганы»?

— О, обожаю его!

— Только не говорите, что там повсюду бантики и розовые подушки? — в ужасе закатил глаза Гарри.

— Да, а что? — невинным тоном спросила Вики.

— И что я только вам сделал? — жалобно пробурчал он.

— Не расстраивайся. Я уверена, что сливочное пиво и там подают, — утешила его Джинни.

— Не нарадуюсь. Где еще могут продавать такие детские напитки!

— Это для твоего же здоровья, — с умным видом произнесла Вики, словно сама не пила ничего алкогольного с самого выпускного. — Кстати, Джин, это нормально, что у тебя начинают появляться рыжие волосы?

— Подожди, я сейчас все поправлю, — сказал Гарри и занялся обновлением чар.

— Вперед в «Салон Морганы»! — с невероятно довольным видом воскликнули одновременно девушки.

Гарри с покорным видом поплелся за ними. Неужели Гермиона чувствует то же самое, когда они с Роном начинают обсуждать квиддич, периодически прикладываясь к бутылке с огневиски?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Муховёртка** — это насекомое, родом из Австралии.
> 
> Длина её ярко-сапфирового тела составляет примерно полдюйма, а скорость её такова, что магглы редко видят её, да и волшебники замечают муховёртку только тогда, когда она их ужалит. Крылья муховёртки приделаны к голове наподобие пропеллера и вращаются с такой скоростью, что она сама вертится во время полёта. Снизу тела находится длинное жало.
> 
> Ужаленные муховёрткой испытывают головокружение, за которым следует левитация.
> 
> Целые поколения молодых австралийских волшебниц и волшебников пытались поймать муховёрток и заставить их укусить себя, чтобы насладиться этим побочным эффектом, но чрезмерное количество укусов может заставить жертву неконтролируемо парить в течение нескольких дней. А в случае серьёзной аллергической реакции может произойти и перманентное зависание в воздухе.
> 
> Предполагается, что высушенные жала муховёрток используются в составе популярных конфет «Шипучие Летучки» (из книги "Фантастические звери и места их обитания").


	16. Омут памяти

**Хронология** :   
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 28 июня — 21 сентября 2000

 

Выздоровление руки затянулось на целую неделю, и Гарри с наставником помогали коллегам приводить в порядок различные документы. Пользуясь случаем, Гарри выяснил, где хранятся самые старые архивы — на десятом этаже. Туда вела толстая деревянная дверь с прочным замком. Архив представлял собой что-то вроде подвала со сводчатым потолком, к которому от самого пола тянулись сотни шатких стеллажей, заваленных кусками пергамента — на первый взгляд, безо всякой логики.

— Когда-то здесь находился отдел магического правопорядка, — объяснил Причард, — но они переехали, по меньшей мере, лет сто назад. Даже не вздумай приходить сюда без ключа — вход запечатан.

Он показал Гарри толстую волшебную книгу — перечень документов, хранящихся в архиве. Когда на хранение поступал новый документ, в ней появлялась новая запись. Книга волшебным образом сортировала в алфавитном порядке документы и указывала место их расположения, позволяя тем самым быстро найти нужные бумаги.

То, что искали авроры, сопровождалось пятью записями в книге, и им пришлось разойтись в разные стороны. Гарри пытался найти указанное в книге место — сорок пятый ряд, тридцать второй шкаф, восемьдесят девятая полка — когда его внимание привлек заголовок одной из папок. Имя Сириуса Блэка выделялось ярким фиолетовым цветом на зеленом фоне. Гарри положил пергаменты, которые держал в руке, и спустился со стеллажа с помощью волшебной палочки.

Он уселся на пол и принялся внимательно изучать находку. В документе значилось подробное описание опустошенной Петтигрю улицы, далее следовала отметка о том, что его крестный был Хранителем Тайны Поттеров и, вероятно, предателем (Гарри вспомнил, что эта информация не была общедоступной), потом добрался до пергамента, где говорилось о заключении преступника в Азкабан. Вторая часть была посвящена поискам, которые велись после побега Сириуса. Гарри погрузился в отчеты, составленные Кингсли, — тот подошел к делу с удивительными для формального расследования скрупулезностью и точностью. Неожиданно в конце ряда стеллажей появился Причард.

— Что, ничего не нашел? — спросил он.

— Можно мне пять минут? Я читаю другой документ, — попросил Гарри.

— Ладно.

Он подошел ближе, чтобы забрать найденные им документы, и его взгляд остановился на афише, сделанной после побега Сириуса, которая выпала из папки с документами и лежала возле Гарри. Причард задумчиво посмотрел на своего напарника, после чего присел рядом на корточки.

— Парень, там внутри не очень приятные вещи…

— Знаю. И я в курсе, что все это неправда, — спокойно ответил Гарри.

— Что именно?

— То, что Сириус предал моих родителей и убил магглов.

Причард немного помолчал, потом спросил:

— А что, по-твоему, произошло на самом деле?

— Моих родителей предал Питер Петтигрю. Именно он совершил тот взрыв на улице.

— Петтигрю погиб из-за взрыва, — напомнил Причард.

— Нет, он только отрезал себе палец. Он умер два года назад, а до этого скрывался. Петтигрю помог Волдеморту вернуть тело.

И вновь — молчание.

— Он рассказывал, что предал моих родителей, и я видел собственными глазами, как он погиб за несколько месяцев до битвы за Хогвартс.

— Значит, Блэк ни в чем не виноват? — настойчивым, пусть и достаточно нейтральным тоном спросил Причард.

— Нет, его заключили в тюрьму по ошибке, без суда, — добавил Гарри, спрашивая себя, является ли невозмутимость собеседника признаком того, что его словам верят, или наоборот.

Причард еще немного помолчал и спросил:

— Ты сталкивался с Блэком после его побега?

— Он — мой крестный.

— Поэтому ты стал его наследником?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Гарри.

— Здесь на тебя заведено шесть или семь дел, — хмыкнул Причард.

— Так много?

— Ты вообще-то знаменитость, знаешь ли…

— Спасибо за напоминание, а то я забыл, — иронично произнес Гарри. — Ну ладно. Дела, заведенные на меня, читали все сотрудники штаб-квартиры или только ты?

— Два года назад, когда ты явился в Министерство, чтобы освободить магглорожденных волшебников, твое местонахождение сразу же раскрылось. Яксли приказал, и нас настойчиво «попросили» заняться тобой. Для этого нас даже повысили, предоставив тем самым нужный уровень допуска, тогда-то мы и стали собирать на тебя информацию. Узнали, что тот дом принадлежит тебе и ты уже несколько лет являешься наследников Блэков. Впрочем, скрывать нам даже не пришлось что-то скрывать от них — за тобой не было замечено ничего подозрительного, разве что на поместье обнаружились остаточные следы защитных чар. Ничто не указывало на то, куда бы вы с друзьями могли отправиться после. Мы уже заранее тряслись от страха, ожидая выволочку от Аластора.

— А что с моим эльфом?

— Думаю, услышав нас, он быстро сделал ноги. Дом был пуст, хотя эльф точно был там, когда мы обыскивали помещение. Мы узнали, что он принадлежит тебе и завещан последнему выжившему мужчине семьи Блэков. Это показалось нам странным тогда. Сейчас я, кажется, понимаю, почему дело обстоит именно так.

— Сириус и мой отец были близкими друзьями.

— Да, я знаю.

Причард откинулся назад и позволил себе сползти по стене, чтобы усесться рядом с Гарри.

— Я учился в Хогвартсе в то же время, что и твои родители, — сказал он. — Ну, точнее, я был на три года старше их, однако твой отец и его друзья очень быстро оказались у всех на слуху. Они очень не любили слизеринцев.

— Слизеринцы любили их не больше, — тут же автоматически отозвался Гарри.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Причард. — Но никогда не нужно судить по одной внешности. Даже если кто-то старался не вступать в конфликт с сыновьями Пожирателей Смерти, это не значило, что он обязательно на стороне зла.

— Я знаю, — в свою очередь, сказал Гарри. — И с обеих сторон были измены…

Они вновь замолчали. Затем Гарри спросил:

— Это было трудно — выбрать сторону авроров во время войны, когда ты семь лет проучился в Слизерине?

— Думаю, это зависит от семьи, — ответил Причард. — Моя семья чистокровная, но мои родственники учились на разных факультетах — мама была рейвенкловкой, а один из дедушек — гриффиндорцем. Было и несколько хаффлпаффцев, хотя, конечно, большинство учились в Слизерине. Раньше истории этого факультета не придавали такого значения, как во время двух войн. Я хочу сказать, что у нас были, конечно, несколько задир, но большая часть учеников происходила из таких семей, как моя — более спокойных, терпеливых. Мой выбор не составил никакой проблемы, ну, во всяком случае, не больше, чем у других авроров. Тот режим был ужасен для кого угодно.

Гарри вспомнил день, когда он проник в Министерство. Он был поражен страхом, который Яксли и тот человек, чей облик принял Гарри, наводили на окружающих одним своим видом. Да, то время было для всех очень трудным… Впрочем, даже быть Пожирателем Смерти еще не означало избежать беды — непростительные заклинания в окружении Волдеморта применялись очень часто.

— Надеюсь, такое больше не повторится, — прошептал Гарри.

— Такое всегда повторяется, — покачал головой Причард. — Правда, два раза за двадцать лет — это слишком.

Потом он спросил:

— Блэк на самом деле умер?

Гарри полистал страницы, чтобы добраться до конца папки. Пометка о смерти его крестного в Отделе Тайн действительно была, но говорила о том, что Сириус проник в Министерство с Волдемортом.

— Да. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти меня от Пожирателей Смерти, — произнес Гарри.

Он вздохнул. Он спросил себя, должен ли сделать что-то, чтобы реабилитировать Сириуса? Чувство справедливости говорило, что да. Но это вновь привлекло бы к нему внимание, а Гарри не был уверен, что игра стоит свеч. Те, кто действительно были близки Сириусу и любили его, знали правду, и, кажется, этого достаточно.

— Можно дополнить дело, — предложил Причард.

— Правда?

— Да, это неофициально, но если кому-то потом понадобится его открыть, он увидит дело совсем в другом свете. Ты можешь написать письмо, в котором опишешь свою версию событий. Твое свидетельство будет иметь такой же вес, как и все, уже лежащие здесь. Это удержит коллег от того, чтобы пойти по ложному следу, если вдруг имя Блэка возникнет в наших документах.

Идея была заманчивой. Образ крестного, сложившийся в официальных документах, станет не таким грязным, а самому Гарри удастся избежать столкновения с широкой общественностью…

— А я могу сделать то же самое для Северуса Снейпа?

— Если считаешь, что можешь добавить какие-то детали — да, конечно.

Причард склонил голову и спросил:

— Это немного невежливо, но откуда у тебя информация о нем?

— Он оставил мне свои воспоминания перед смертью, — объяснил Гарри.

— Они все еще у тебя?

Воспоминания должны были храниться в Омуте Памяти Дамблдора, на столе директора Хогвартса. Гарри спросил себя, что, если кто-то другой заглянул туда? Он сомневался, что это сделала бы МакГонагалл — она не очень-то поверила его рассказам о Снейпе. А Броклхерст? Все-таки нужно было забрать воспоминания…

— Я знаю, где они, — ответил он наставнику. — Но я, напротив, не хотел бы, чтобы их кто-то видел. Это… Довольно личные воспоминания.

Он знал, что Снейп был бы в ужасе от мысли, что кто-то из авроров может сунуть туда нос. Но именно от этого Гарри и не попытался их уберечь… Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, как Дамблдор объяснял Снейпу, почему отправляет Мальчика-Который-Выжил на смерть. Такая информация могла бы выставить старого волшебника в очень некрасивом свете. «Да, — подумал Гарри, — нужно забрать воспоминания как можно скорее».

***

На воскресном обеде в Норе Гарри рассказал о деле Сириуса и о своем решении добавить свою версию к уже существующим документам.

— Думаете, я могу сделать что-то еще? — спросил он, желая услышать мнение окружающих.

— Зачем это нужно? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Тебе это действительно необходимо? — спросил Артур.

— Ах, бедный Сириус! — вздохнула Молли.

— Я мог бы сделать публичное заявление, — настаивал Гарри.

— Гарри, — осадил его Артур, — мы все знаем, что ты ненавидишь такого рода мероприятия. Неужели ты считаешь, что Сириус бы потребовал этого от тебя?

Гарри вспомнил Сириуса, которого видел прежде, чем отправился к Волдеморту — крестный был спокоен и улыбался. Он принял свою судьбу. Без сомнения, он сказал бы, что Гарри должен поступить так же и жить в настоящем вместо того, чтобы желать переписать прошлое.

— Нет, — сказал он, наконец. — Я уже сделал то, чего хотел бы он.

В то время как другие обсуждали его решение, у Гарри перед глазами стояли улыбки четырех призраков, сопровождавших его навстречу судьбе.

***

На следующей неделе Гарри тщательно расписал все, что знал о жизни и самоотверженности Сириуса и Снейпа. Прежде чем поместить свои свидетельства в специальное отделение в архиве, он подписал каждое из них. Отмечая внесенные изменения, в какой-то момент Гарри предложили ознакомиться с делами, которые были заведены на него самого. Но он отказался, подумав, что вряд ли получит удовольствие от чтения того, какой представляли его жизнь другие. Порой незнание — лучший выбор.

Он написал Броклхерсту, попросив о встрече, и директор Хогвартса ответил ему, что они могут переговорить на следующей неделе.

Гарри взял отгул в этот день — он сможет отработать его позже, в воскресенье — и отправился в Хогсмид за час до назначенного времени. По дороге дошел до школьных ворот, и горгульи пропустили его на территорию Хогвартса, едва услышали имя. Гарри пересек пустынный парк — шла середина июля, и ученики не так давно разъехались по домам — и, проходя мимо хижины Хагрида, остановился и постучал.

— Кого там принесло? — прозвучал низкий голос из-за двери.

— Это Гарри, Гарри Поттер!

Дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что Гарри на мгновение показалось, будто ее вырвали из петель. К счастью, те были рассчитаны на эмоционального полувеликана, и Гарри оставалось беспокоиться лишь о своих ребрах, которые, похоже, были против столь крепких объятий.

Минутой позже Гарри обнаружил, что, как в старые времена, сидит за столом напротив друга с чашкой чая.

— Ну что, Гарри, похоже, ты стал великим аврором?

— Я всего лишь стажер и через пару месяцев буду сдавать экзамены, чтобы продолжить работу в следующем году, — скромно ответил Гарри. — А ты чем сейчас занимаешься?

— Ничего особого. Уроки, ученики — как всегда.

— Ты собираешься поехать куда-то в отпуск?

— Нет, Олимпия приедет ко мне, чтобы повидаться. Понимаешь, я же не могу уехать куда-то надолго из-за Грохха, а она точно так же не может надолго оставлять школу… Так что мы видимся только на каникулах, — вздохнул Хагрид.

Гарри сочувственно покачал головой. Если бы он не попал в больницу, то не видел бы Джинни несколько недель. Прежде чем уйти — время встречи с директором уже приближалось — Гарри рассказал Хагриду о том, как идут дела у семьи Уизли и у Гермионы.

Он вошел в пустой замок и быстро добрался до кабинета директора, который по-прежнему сторожила каменная горгулья. Она пропустила Гарри внутрь, и вскоре он оказался в знакомой комнате. Он был удивлен тем, что новый директор, вопреки мнению Снейпа, полностью изменил обстановку в кабинете; только Распределяющая Шляпа, меч Гриффиндора и портреты прежних директоров остались на своих местах. Все изображенные на них люди спали, в том числе и Дамблдор.

После обмена любезностями Аристот Броклхерст поинтересовался целью визита Гарри.

— Это касается Омута Памяти Дамблдора, — объяснил Гарри. — Я помещал туда кое-какие воспоминания в день сражения и хотел бы забрать их сейчас.

Директор обернулся к портрету своего предшественника, однако тот по-прежнему спал.

— Портрет Альбуса Дамблдора попросил сохранить их для вас, но он хотел, чтобы вы сами решили забрать их, — пояснил он. — Думаю, он оставил какие-то воспоминания специально для вас.

Гарри подумал, что, возможно, последней фразой Броклхерст хотел показать, что сам не заглядывал в Омут Памяти.

Директор добавил:

— Все остальные вещи Дамблдора мы передали его брату. Здесь осталось лишь то, что принадлежит школе.

Гарри не смог удержаться от того, чтобы посмотреть на меч Гриффиндора. Он улыбнулся при мысли о том, что великий волшебник сделал так, чтобы меч всегда возвращался на свое место. Броклхерст встал, отправился в соседний, рабочий кабинет и вскоре вернулся с Омутом Памяти, который поставил на стол.

Гарри взял его и положил в свою бездонную сумку.

— Очень практично, — заметил директор.

— Довольно-таки, — с улыбкой согласился Гарри. — Сэр, я очень благодарен вам за то, что позволили забрать Омут Памяти.

— В этом не было ничего сложного, — учтиво ответил директор. — У меня и в мыслях не было нарушать последнюю волю Дамблдора. Ах да, совсем забыл: Минерва просила передать, что будет рада увидеть вас, но не может задержаться. Надеюсь, вы еще навестите нас.

Броклхерст проводил Гарри до холла и пожал ему руку, после чего Гарри отправился обратно в Хогсмид.

***

Гарри выждал некоторое время, прежде чем погружаться в Омут Памяти. Он предчувствовал, что это будет тяжелое, утомительное путешествие, и хотел быть готовым к нему. На последней неделе июля, после вечера, проведенного с коллегами, он сказал себе: вот этот момент. Возможно, на это решение повлияли и два бокала огневиски. Гарри достал Омут Памяти из шкафа и поставил на рабочий стол, рядом с фотографией Мародеров и Лили, которую нашел в комнате своего крестного. Он не смог отклеить фотографию, но сделал новый снимок, прежде чем покрыть стены краской. Гарри кинул последний взгляд на нее и погрузился в чужие воспоминания.

Сначала его потянули к себе воспоминания Снейпа, но это было не то, что Гарри стремился увидеть. Он оттолкнул их — сначала это было трудно сделать, но в конце концов получилось достаточно просто. Наконец, он добрался до того, что оставил для него Дамблдор: эти воспоминания относились к недавнему времени, когда Гарри учился на шестом курсе. Он увидел себя глазами прежнего директора — гуляющего с Джинни, по-видимому, совершенно счастливого. Годом раньше он был в компании Рона и Гермионы. Гарри с удивлением заметил гармонию и странную атмосферу согласия, которые связывали его и друзей. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, как выглядит их дружба со стороны.

Потом был пятый курс. Многочисленные эпизоды, короткие, но раскиданные по всему учебному году — как если бы рассказчик пытался показать ему, что, несмотря на все видимое равнодушие, не выпускал его из вида в тот год.

В воспоминаниях Дамблдора Гарри молодел. Видя себя все более хлипким, с круглым детским лицом за стеклами очков, он все лучше понимал старания Дамблдора открыть правду о том, что его ждало в будущем. Он немного позабавился, глядя на маленьких Рона и Гермиону — которые уже были вместе с ним. Он пережил свое прибытие в Хогвартс — увидел себя мальчишкой, пережившим нападки взрослых, среди других в первый год.

Потом был большой скачок во времени, и он увидел себя годовалым ребенком на руках Хагрида. Трое взрослых — Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и великан — с тревогой оставляли его на пороге дома Дурслей.

В следующем воспоминании мама смотрела на него нежным взглядом и разговаривала с Дамблдором. Тот с восхищением смотрел на усаженного на маленькую метлу Гарри, когда вошел Джеймс и вручил ему какой-то пакет. Гарри подумал, что это, конечно же, та самая мантия-невидимка и что они находятся в Годриковой Впадине незадолго до конца.

Потом он увидел себя младенцем на руках матери, затем беременную маму под руку с отцом, который смотрел на округлившийся живот супруги с гордостью. Последнее воспоминание показывало двух молодых влюбленных, гуляющих по парку Хогвартса в обнимку. 

Гарри пришел в себя на ковре в своей комнате. С закрытыми глазами он раз за разом возвращался к увиденным картинам, наполненным нежностью. Дамблдор, видимо, считал, что эти воспоминания будут ему полезны, но, тем не менее, они были наполнены глубокими и искренними чувствами. Гарри не знал, было ли реальным его видение о вокзале Кингс-Кросс, но отеческая забота, которую он чувствовал в тот момент, была самой настоящей.

Гарри почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. Он не чувствовал себя грустным, скорее — глубоко тронутым посланием, которое ему оставил старый волшебник.

Конечно же, это была любовь.

***

Гарри скрыл ото всех это событие — оно было слишком личным, чтобы говорить о нем даже с Роном и Гермионой. Он даже не сказал им, что забрал Омут Памяти из Хогвартса. Возможно, Гарри рассказал бы о произошедшем Джинни, если бы та была здесь, но она не могла появиться на площади Гриммо до окончания чемпионата. И Гарри не мог рассказать обо всем в письмах, которыми они время от времени обменивались.

Впрочем, у Гарри было не так уж много времени, чтобы придаваться воспоминаниям. Едва его рука окончательно восстановилась, как он принялся за работу с очевидцами и возобновил тренировки по квиддичу. В конце июля ради последнего матча в Кубке Министерства Гарри вновь занял место ловца. В его отсутствие Харпер показал себя очень хорошо, и команда авторов победила, разбив наголову Отдел Магического спорта. Причард был восхищен этим и предложил всем участникам небольшой отпуск.

Все свободное время в следующем месяце Гарри потратил на подготовку к экзаменам, которые ожидали его в конце августа. Он убедился в том, что в одиночку работать тяжело: в течение первых шести лет с ним всегда были Рон и Гермиона, а потом — Джинни. Гарри предложил другим стажерам заниматься вместе, но заинтересовался его предложением только Оуэн Харпер, и они стали готовиться к экзаменам вместе.

Оба молодых человека обнаружили, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем они могли бы подумать. Это было радостной неожиданностью для Гарри, который опасался, что статус Мальчика-Который-Выжил мешает ему сближаться с людьми. Чаще всего стажеры отправлялись к Оуэну, который снимал комнату у вдовы в деревенском домике на юге Англии. Хозяйки не бывало дома в те часы, когда они приходили, что полностью устраивало Гарри.

Несмотря на тесное общение, Гарри еще ни разу не пригласил товарища к себе. Он не чувствовал, что готов настолько впустить кого-то в свою частную жизнь, хотя в данный момент дом был в полном его распоряжении: Рон отправился на каникулы в Ирландию с Гермионой и ее родителями, а Джинни все время была на соревнованиях.

Однажды, в то время как оба стажера были полностью погружены в учебу — Гарри развалился на кровати Оуэна, а сам хозяин сидел за столом — вспыхнул камин и из него вышла женщина.

— Привет, мам! — воскликнул Оуэн и встал из-за стола.

Но она заметила Гарри и после секундного замешательства рассыпалась перед ним в любезностях. Так иногда глядели некоторые волшебники. Гарри очень смутился, но, к счастью, она быстро пришла в себя и довольно спокойно произнесла:

— Я очень рада видеть вас, мистер Поттер. Что же, значит, именно вы заставляете моего сына учиться?

— Скорее, это я заставляю его работать, — поправил мать Оуэн. Это было правдой: Гарри всегда испытывал затруднения при изучении теории.

Судя по всему, мама не очень ему поверила. Она обняла сына, который забрал у нее принесенную большую корзину.

— Ах, как хорошо, что ты забрал у меня пирог! — радостно произнесла она, доставая комплект чистого постельного белья из сумки. — Надеюсь, вам понравится, — добавила она, повернувшись к Гарри.

— Но я не голоден! — попытался возмутиться Оуэн.

— Поздно, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Скрепя сердце Оуэн приготовил чай, и они вместе попробовали выпечку его мамы, которая оказалась очень вкусной. Миссис Харпер снова рассыпалась перед Гарри в любезностях, когда услышала, как он восхищается ее кухней. Ее сын, напротив, казался не очень радостным, когда глядел с унылым видом на большой кусок пирога. Гарри решил как-нибудь принести одно из блюд Кричера. За обедом молодые люди рассказали гостье об изучаемых ими предметах.

Подготовка к экзаменам позволила Гарри понять, сколько всего он изучил за прошедший год. По его мнению, все, что он прочитал в учебниках, было далеко не самым важным. Он научился ходить по улице незамеченным, внимательно разглядывая прохожих. Там, где раньше он не заметил бы ничего предосудительного, теперь видел воришек, продавцов, обвешивающих клиентов, раздраженный взгляд мошенников при заключении сделок. Он мог попасть в место, скрытое магией, и с первого взгляда определял, в каком кармане у колдуна волшебная палочка. Внешний вид одежды тех, за кем он наблюдал, их манера поведения теперь значили очень много: по ним легко можно было сказать о социальном положении, его доходах и профессии. Всему этому Гарри научился не сразу, но сейчас, по прошествии времени, он смог оценить новые умения.

Прибавились и другие знания: теперь он мог сделать поверхностные выводы при взгляде на труп, мог сказать, из каких компонентов состоит то или иное зелье, научился выявлять обманщиков и узнал множество способов разоружения особо упрямых преступников. Он научился расшифровывать знаки, которые указывали на информаторов, и расспрашивать свидетелей так, чтобы убедиться, что те не станут противоречить себе. Наставник также научил его тому, как защитить мысли и как в разговоре заставить собеседника выложить больше, чем он хотел бы.

Гарри чувствовал, насколько стал доверять наставнику. Раньше он постоянно смущался, когда его хвалили. Нужно сказать, что все его по-настоящему храбрые поступки редко были поняты общественностью, и поэтому он не узнавал себя в том человеке, которым часто восхищались. Победа над Волдемортом по-прежнему представлялась Гарри результатом набора случайностей, рискованных решений и защиты, приобретенной из-за смерти любящей матери. Ничего, чем можно было бы гордиться.

Работа в аврорате оказалась совсем другим делом. Законные расследования, успешные аресты, выполненные миссии были тем, чем он действительно гордился. Заслуги были результатом внимания, с которым Гарри выслушивал инструкции своего наставника, его собственной реакции и знаний, которые он постепенно приобретал.

Две недели спустя, в конце августа, они отправились в один из залов для допросов, превращенный в экзаменационную аудиторию для стажеров аврората. Харпер, увидев вопросы, подмигнул Гарри. Они уже видели эти задания накануне.

Через неделю после экзамена Гарри узнал, что он допущен к следующему году обучения — как и все стажеры, поступившие вместе с ним.

***

Гарри вернулся к прежнему ритму жизни, зависящему от графика матчей Джинни. Девушка не участвовала в важных матчах Кубка Лиги, но официально была на скамейке запасных на случай, если кого-то из игроков нужно будет заменить — все запасные игроки должны были присутствовать на матчах. Это не мешало всей семье Уизли собираться на играх, и Гарри тоже не пропустил ни одной, даже во время экзаменов.

В середине сентября Гарри и семейство Уизли отправились на финальный матч Кубка Лиги, в котором «Гарпии» встречались с «Паддлмир Юнайтед». За минуту до начала матча комментатор объявил:

— Только что мы получили сообщение от команды «Холихедских Гарпий». Анелла Ван Порт не может принять участие в игре вследствие полученной на вчерашней тренировке травмы. Ее заменит новый игрок команды Джинни Уизли.

Все Уизли принялись неистово аплодировать, чем заслужили недовольные взгляды соседей, и обсуждали новость вплоть до первого гола. Проследив за Джинни, Гарри забеспокоился: она была не в лучшей форме, будто окаменевшая от случившегося — ведь это был самый важный матч! Она замешкалась и упустила квоффл, послав пас сокоманднице, которую преследовал бладжер, хотя у нее был куда лучший выбор.

Капитан «Гарпий» взяла тайм-аут и раздала игрокам указания. Когда игра возобновилась, Джинни, похоже, вошла в колею и принялась забивать голы. Оливер Вуд, вратарь «Паддлмир Юнайтед», крикнул ей что-то оскорбительное после особо удачного удара, но это словно еще больше воодушевило Джинни. Сокомандницы несколько раз делали удачные пасы на нее, и девушка забила пять голов под громкие овации болельщиков. Отставшие было в начале матча, «Гарпии» быстро наверстали упущенное. Джинни стала первоочередной целью вражеских загонщиков и показывала невероятное мастерство, уклоняясь от бладжеров. Гвеног Джонс вступила в борьбу и делала все, чтобы защитить молодую охотницу, которая продолжала совершать удачные подачи.

Команды сравняли счет, затем «Гарпии» начали выходить вперед. «Паддлмир Юнайтед» забили несколько голов, но «Гарпии» неумолимо уходили в отрыв. У них было уже сто сорок очков преимущества, когда началась борьба за снитч. Джинни и ее команда не дали себя отвлечь: они уверенно завладели квоффлом, перехватив мяч у вражеских охотников, и забили гол, таким образом, получив преимущество в сто пятьдесят очков и подстраховавшись на случай, если им не удастся поймать снитч.

Ловец «Паддлмир Юнайтед» попытался схватить снитч, но мяч ускользнул, и вновь началась борьба за квоффл. Одна из «Гарпий» вновь его поймала, и все три охотницы устремились к воротам, охраняемым Оливером Вудом. Именно Джинни забила последний гол. Она искусно сделала обманный финт и бросила мяч из очень рискованной точки — он ударился о левое кольцо и отскочил. На мгновение показалось, что Джнни промазала, но тут квоффл упал с другой стороны кольца — всего за секунду до того, как ловец соперников протянул руку к снитчу.

Трибуны взорвались овациями. Трех охотниц поочередно качали на руках. Семья Джинни бурно радовалась, бесконечно гордясь своей воспитанницей. После церемонии награждения и передачи кубка весь вечер в Норе царил настоящий праздник — правда, без главной героини: она осталась отмечать победу со своей командой.

***

Джинни появилась на площади Гриммо на следующее утро с кипой газет в руках. Большая часть из них пестрела заголовками в духе «Раскрывшийся талант Уизли», «Разоблачение “Гарпий”», «Новая Гарпия». Увидев ее, радостную, наполненную гордостью за себя, он порадовался, что его каникулы начинались в этот день: уйти и оставить Джинни было выше его сил. Одного дня было слишком мало, чтобы восполнить недели разлуки.

Гарри рассказал о своих занятиях и близкой дружбе с Оуэном Харпером.

— Думаю, я бы тоже с ним подружилась, не будь он слизеринцем и нашим противником в квиддиче, — сказала Джинни. — Он довольно милый.

— Хочешь сказать, что он симпатичный с твоей точки зрения? — поддел ее Гарри, заметивший уже, что его коллега пользуется успехом у девушек.

— Ну, в общем-то, да. Я раньше этого не замечала, — притворно смутилась Джинни.

В свою очередь, она рассказала о прошедшем матче:

— Я так испугалась в начале, что играла просто ужасно! — со злостью сказала девушка. — Если бы ты знал, как мне стыдно! К счастью, Гвеног быстро вправила мне мозги. Когда мы взяли тайм-аут, она сказала, что тоже была ужасна на своем первом официальном мачте и что, если бы мы проиграли, она бы все равно не выгнала меня из команды. Знаешь, это меня успокоило. Я начала играть нормально.

— Ты замечательно забила последний гол, — похвалил ее Гарри.

— Это сделала команда, — поправила его Джинни. — В этом году меня учили играть в группе, так, чтобы каждый мог положиться на других. Так что, если кто-то один играет плохо, то подводит всю команду.

Гарри понимал, о чем она говорила. Его тоже учили полагаться на партнера, подыгрывать ему на допросах, прикрывать, когда они попадали в действительно опасные ситуации.

На следующий день они отправились на обед в Нору, где их ждала Молли. Они передали сообщение от Рона и Гермионы, которых не было на матче: те назначили помолвку на 31 декабря. Таким образом, Новый год Уизли и Грейнджеры будут праздновать вместе, а свадьба молодой пары состоится следующим летом.

— Ну, милые, а у вас какие планы на будущее? — осторожно спросила Молли.

Джинни раздраженно вздохнула, но Гарри ответил спокойно:

— Я хотел бы закончить обучение в аврорате, прежде чем жениться и создавать семью.

— Да, конечно, — согласилась Молли. — Просто понимаете, дорогие, в мое время никто не жил вместе до брака. Я знаю, что сейчас все изменилось, — быстро добавила она, не дав Джинни возразить, — но я воспитана несколько иначе. Так что считайте, что я всего лишь бурчу, как какая-нибудь бабушка.

— Ой, мам, прекрати, — с улыбкой возразила Джинни, — ты еще молодая и живешь в ногу со временем, делаешь много для нового поколения волшебного мира. Кстати, как проходит первый учебный год у маленьких волшебников?

Молли смирилась с изменением темы разговора и с энтузиазмом начала рассказывать о новой начальной школе, которую помогла открыть.

— Просто замечательно, — с гордостью сказала она. — Конечно, далеко не все родители согласились отправить к нам детей, но это даже хорошо, с небольшим количеством учеников работать легче, и мы можем прикинуть, что и как можно сделать лучше.

— Учителя — магглы, как и планировалось? — спросил Гарри.

— Совершенно верно. Но у нас есть помощники-волшебники, которые следят за спонтанными проявлениями волшебства. Они также помогают учителям использовать волшебные предметы — например, перья для письма и волшебные счеты.

— У маленьких волшебников нет ручек, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Артур дал мне как-то одну, я согласна, это очень практично. Но те, кто против школы, укоряют нас даже за то, что мы хотим познакомить детей с вещами, не имеющими отношения к магическому миру. Мы пока что ограничиваемся школьной программой и соблюдаем обычаи магов. Нужно, чтобы у школы появилось больше сторонников, прежде чем можно будет включить в воспитание детей обычаи магглов.

— С какого возраста принимают детей в школе? — спросил Гарри, подумав о Тедди.

— В этом году самым маленьким шесть лет. Но если все пойдет по плану, то мы будем брать детей, начиная с трех лет — со следующего года. Если будет спрос, то откроем и ясельную группу. В свое время мне бы такая очень помогла. Из-за того, что время идет очень быстро, у меня порой ощущение, что они все еще маленькие. С другой стороны, Флер очень интересна эта идея, и, мне кажется, она хочет вновь устроиться на работу. Вы обязательно должны навестить ее как-нибудь, — добавила миссис Уизли, — думаю, ей скучно в этом уединенном доме.

***

И правда, Флер очень обрадовалась, когда Джинни появилась в ее камине, и пригласила их всех на завтрашний ужин.

— Ты давно здесь не бывал, Гарри! — заметила она, взяв с подноса одно из маленьких пирожных, которые предложила гостям в ожидании возвращения Билла из банка. — Рада, что мы встречаемся при более радостных обстоятельствах.

Гарри посмотрел в окно: там, в саду, была могила Добби. Он часто вспоминал о маленьком домовике, но ни разу не почувствовал необходимости прийти на его могилу. Ему казалось, что спонсировать организацию Гермионы означало выказывать погибшему другу куда большее почтение.

— Спасибо, что приютили нас тогда, — сказал Гарри. — То, что мы тогда придумали, оказалось самым главным.

— Это хорошо. Если бы мы переехали во Францию, сердце Билла бы оказалось разбито.

— А вы хотели так поступить? — удивился Гарри, который не слышал раньше о подобном плане.

— Мы не знали, когда вейл объявят грязнокровками, — объяснила Флер, — но это было бы логично. Мы не собирались воспитывать детей в Англии при таком раскладе.

Все трое посмотрели на Виктуар, спящую в колыбельке на ковре у ног матери. На голове у нее уже были светлые волосы, что было несколько странно, учитывая возраст малышки.

— Ну, хватит о прошлом, — решительно сказала Флер. — Молли сказала, у вас обоих отпуск? Вы собираетесь уезжать куда-нибудь?

— Да нет, — растерялся Гарри, который даже не думал об этом, потому что никогда не путешествовал.

— Но я бы хотела! — воскликнула Джинни. — Поехать куда-то, где лучше, чем здесь… — она явно намекнула на мелкий дождик за окном, который шел весь день.

— У меня есть идея, — улыбнулась Флер. — Почему бы вам не отправиться во Францию? Моя семья живет в Лангедоке, они будут рады вас видеть. Там теплее, чем здесь. К тому же вы всегда можете аппарировать и увидеть Париж.

Джинни и Гарри переглянулись, растерявшись от неожиданного предложения.

— Париж! — повторила Джинни с сияющими глазами.


	17. Возвращение блудного брата

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе   
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 21 сентября — 6 октября 2000

За планирование путешествия с невиданным энтузиазмом взялась Флер. Не успел еще закончиться ужин, как она уже полностью расписала по дням всю неделю их пребывания во Франции. Первым делом они собирались заехать в гости к ее родителям и вместе с ними посмотреть на наиболее известные магические замки на юге. И оставшиеся два дня провести в романтическом Париже.

Через три дня Гарри и Джинни заказали в Косой переулок портключ в город Фуа, откуда должно было начаться их вояж. В Доме Путешественников, куда они прибыли, уже ждала мать Флер — Аполлин Делакур. Представившись друг другу, они оправились к просторному камину для туристов. Гарри с трудом смог сдержать дрожь, когда услышал место назначения: «gentilhommiere» (прим. пер.: небольшая усадьба); он понятия не имел, как произнести это верно и не ошибиться в каком-нибудь звуке. 

Гарри до сих пор помнил свое самое первое путешествие по камину, когда его случайно занесло в Лютный переулок из-за нечеткого произношения. Он решительно шагнул в камин и тщательно выговаривая звуки произнес незнакомое французское слово.

Перед тем как отправиться по нему, пришлось потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы потренироваться в произношении слова, что стало настоящим испытанием для всех англичан.

К обоюдному облегчению, им с Джинни удалось попасть в дом семейства Делакур без происшествий. Аполлин отвела их наверх, выделив комнату, которая раньше принадлежала Флер, и оставила наедине, чтобы они могли разложить вещи. Джинни восхищенно осмотрела огромное помещение со светлыми стенами и большими окнами.

— Волшебно, — на одном дыхании выпалила она. — По сравнению с этим коттеджем, Нора выглядит жалко. Теперь я понимаю, почему Флер так важничала…

Распаковав чемоданы, они спустились в гостиную и сразу же наткнулись на Виктора Делакур. В ожидании обеда он предложил попробовать баньюльс (прим. пер.: руссильонское вино) в качестве аперитива. Гарри никогда не был любителем вин, но этот сорт показался вкусным. Затем они переместились в столовую, где уже был накрыт стол. Гарри мог только ошарашенно разглядывать обилие столовых приборов, бокалов, маленьких и больших тарелок. Он понял, что его ждут незабываемые ощущения.

Так и оказалось. Обед стал для них с Джинни настоящим гастрономическим откровением. Первым блюдом шло жареное фуа-гра и консоме (прим. пер.: бульон) из спаржи. На второе был каплун в сморчковом соусе и тушеные овощи. Затем небольшая передышка — поднос с французскими сырами. На гостей было жалко смотреть: они еще не закончили с предыдущими блюдами и теперь не знали, не будет ли невежливым с их стороны отказаться от сыра. К счастью, Делакуров скорее позабавила эта ситуация, нежели оскорбила. Закончилось все десертом — пирожным «Наполеон» с малиновым соусом. 

Все это время за столом шел дежурный разговор. Делакуры расспрашивали о жизни Флер с мужем и маленькой дочкой. Не обделили внимание и остальных членов семейства Уизли, после чего переключили внимание на гостей, которые развлекли хозяев несколькими забавными историями: Джинни — о квиддиче, Гарри — о работе в аврорате. Под конец обеда Джинни ловко ввернула имя Габриэль, которая в этом году перешла на четвертый курс школы Шармбатон.

Через полчаса они втроем отправились в небольшой городок Пюилоран, неподалеку от которого и располагался коттедж Делакуров. Аполлин взяла на себя роль гида и прочитала подробную лекцию о развитии магического сообщества во Франции. Оказалось, именно здесь сильнее всего полыхали инквизиторские костры и ритуальные сожжения ведьм и магов в XV веке. Великобритания по сравнению с ними была невинным агнцем. Отчасти по этим причинам еще с тех далеких времен у волшебников сохранилась традиция прятаться за укрепленными стенами, защищая свои жилища с помощью магии и делая их невидимыми для маггловских глаз.

С легким удивлением Гарри узнал, что и французские волшебники узнавали его на улицах. Аполлин тут же пояснила, что Франция с тревогой следила за переворотом в английском министерстве магии и за захватом власти Волдемортом, а как только стало известно, что тот со своими приспешниками потерпел поражение, в прессе сразу же появились многочисленные статьи с колдографией Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри оставалось только повздыхать и принять этот факт как данность.

В следующие дни они посетили и другие южные города: Рокфиксад, Керибюс, Таутавель и напоследок Каркасон. Катарские замки, располагавшиеся на горных выступах, впечатляли так же, как и развалины маггловских и магических укреплений. Но больше всего их поразила крепость Каркасон, которую можно было увидеть издалека за много миль отсюда. Да и сам город производил неизгладимое впечатление.

— После Парижа здесь находится самая большая коллекция магической продукции, — заметила Аполлин, когда они переступили порог крепости и двинулись по узким улочках мимо небольших домов и торговых лавок. — В этом городе можно найти все что угодно… и даже то, чего, казалось бы, вообще не должно существовать.

Гарри и Джинни сначала приняли это заявление за пустое бахвальство. Чтобы попасть в магическую часть города, нужно было пройти три перекрестка по маггловским туристическим местам, затем завернуть за треугольную панель ярко-желтого цвета, на которой был нарисован забавный округлый шлем с забралом. По словам Аполлин, это произведение искусства вызывало у магглов тревогу, сообщая, что это место может быть опасным.

Они шли мимо различных швейных мастерских, от одного вида которых мадам Малкин упала бы в обморок, и аптек, где продавались ингредиенты для зелий со всего мира. Вот уж где бы Снейп разгулялся… То и дело до них доносились фразы на разных языках. Библиотека, куда они ненадолго забежали, встретила средневековыми сводчатыми потолками и тысячами книг и свитков на всех языках мира. Гарри и Джинни не удержались от соблазна купить одну книгу на латыни специально для Гермионы, выбрав ее скорее за красивую обложку, чем за содержание, о котором они даже не догадывались.

— А магглы не видят всего этого? — поинтересовалась Джинни, как только они устроились в небольшом кафе на переполненной людьми улице.

— Магглы видят на месте крепости обычные руины… Они постоянно выдвигают какие-то проекты по ее реконструкции и переименовании в музей, но наши чары всегда срабатывают на ура, — с довольным видом ответила Аполлин.

— Это место старше Хогвартса, — поражённо прошептал Гарри.

— Да-а, когда идешь по этим коридорам, кажется, что сейчас встретишь Моргану или Артура, — восхищенно улыбнулась Джинни.

Гарри посчитал этот момент самым подходящим, чтобы поцеловать ее. Обстановка располагала к романтическим проявлением чувств, и Аполлин пришлось выждать некоторое время, чтобы вновь заполучить внимание влюбленной парочки.

Вечером они ужинали с Виктором и Аполлин, с каждой проведенной вместе минутой узнавая их все лучше. Мистер Делакур управлял небольшой мебельной фирмой. Он покупал маггловскую продукцию, зачаровывал ее, чтобы она соответствовала требованиям магов. Заклятие прочности увеличивали срок службы; дополнительные чары позволяли мгновенно найти нужные вещи в ящичках, полках и шкафах; чары вечного воска сохраняли глянцевый вид. А Аполлин помогала мужу в этом нелегком деле.

Через пять дней Гарри и Джинни с собранными чемоданами стояли в гостиной дома и прощались с гостеприимными хозяевами. Их ждал Париж.

— Флер забронировала вам номер в отеле. Он находится совсем рядом с магическим кварталом. Можете заодно посмотреть на университет Пентритогерметизма, — давал последние напутствия Виктор.

— Пентритогерметизма? — переспросил Гарри, гадая, французское это слово или же английское.

— Так называется наш магический университет. После окончания Шармбатона мы можем продолжить свое обучение. Кстати, именно в этом университете проводятся все важнейшие исследования в области магии. Это своего рода аналог вашему Отделу Тайн. Университет был основан Николасом Фламелем в 1418 году, сразу после того как он бросил маггловскую Сорбонну. Это произошло еще до того, как маги отделились от магглов.

— Этот магический квартал развит лучше, чем ваш Косой переулок в Лондоне, потому что он был построен еще до того, как маггловский Париж разросся. Тогда здесь были одни поля. Теперь, конечно, он находится на территории города, совсем неподалеку от места, которое магглы называют Латинский квартал. 

Здание отеля, в котором поселились Гарри и Джинни, пришлось им по вкусу. Делакуры посоветовали перекусить прямо на месте, потому что повара здесь работали отличные. Путешественники целиком и полностью положились на их вкус, распробовав французские гастрономические изыски. Они решили сначала прогуляться немного по магическому кварталу и нагулять аппетит. Исходив ближайшие мостовые, мощеные мелким и крупным булыжников, и изрядно подустав, они вернулись в отель принять душ и переодеться.

Гарри вырядился в свою самую шикарную мантию и замер перед зеркалом, раздумывая над тем, что на этот раз изменить в своей внешности. Перспектива раздавать автографы и позировать для колдографий его совсем не прельщала. 

— А можешь немного изменить форму головы? — вмешалась в творческий процесс Джинни. — А то у тебя вид грубого и неотесанного увальня!

Гарри пожал плечами и, следуя ее указаниям, принялся за трансформацию.

— Нос чуть тоньше. Глаза не настолько выпученные…

Она замолчала, словно задумалась о чем-то, а затем уверенным тоном принялась командовать:

— Подбородок не такой острый, более светлые волосы, глаза голубые, кожа более загорелая… Вот, — довольно закончила она. — Теперь у тебя просто очаровательный вид!

Гарри был настолько сосредоточен на волшебстве, что на зеркало даже не смотрел. Теперь же он поднял глаза на свое отражение и ошеломленно замер, обнаружив, что оттуда на него смотрит такой же изумленный Драко Малфой.

— Джинни! — возмущенно выпалил Гарри спустя несколько секунд, когда шок немного отступил.

Та упала на кровать и громко хохотала. Гарри же буквально кипел от возмущения, душа его требовала мести. Он метнулся к девушке и сел на нее верхом. Воспользовавшись беззащитностью, он принялся колдовать над ее лицом. Через несколько минут он гордым взглядом окинул свое творение и позволил ей подойти к зеркалу.

— Ах ты! — воскликнула Джинни, с ужасом глядя на Панси Паркинсон.

Однако Гарри был безжалостен. Его план мести еще не был завершен. Он подхватил ее за талию и перенес в постель. Навис, заставляя тем самым улечься на спину, и слюняво поцеловал, ожидая вовсе не страстного ответа, а скорее брезгливого плевка в сторону. Наконец, он отпустил ничуть не сопротивляющуюся девушку и сокрушенно признался:

— Зайти дальше никак не могу. Некоторые поступки настолько ужасны, что никогда не должны быть совершены.

Джинни была не в состоянии связать хотя бы несколько слов. Она издавала странные звуки, похожие не то на писклявый смех, не то на возмущенное фырканье. Успокоившись, она села на кровати и подчеркнутым жестом вытерла рукой рот.

— Извини, но я просто не могла удержаться от соблазна, — с лукавым блеском в глазах произнесла Джинни.

— По крайней мере, было весело. Раз уж теперь твои грязные фантазии осуществились, могу я придать своему лицу нормальный облик?

— Кто бы говорил! Не думала, что тебя привлекают мопсы!

— Обожаю животных, — серьезно ответил Гарри, убирая все следы чужих личностей. — Так что, спускаемся? Пора уже покормить тебя.

***

Джинни вспомнила про Малфоя, когда они приступили к жареному фуа-гра с инжиром.

— И кто только согласится выйти за него? Одна половина магического сообщества знает, что его семья чуть ли не открыто поддерживала Волдеморта, а вторая — еще помнит, в какую немилость впали Малфои на службе у Темного Лорда.

Гарри был не в восторге от этой темы, поэтому пожал плечами и безразлично ответил:

— У него уже есть одно неоспоримое преимущество для тех, кто гонится за такого рода вещами: он — чистокровный.

— Если его родителям улыбнется удача, то в один прекрасный день они подбросят своему сыну богатую, но не очень красивую невесту, которая родит ему наследника.

— Это так важно?

— За такими вещами нужно следить! Население магического мира с каждым годом уменьшается, поэтому рано или поздно каждому магу придется жениться.

Гарри разрывался между двумя противоречивыми чувствами: с одной стороны, его не могло не радовать, что Джинни упомянула об их возможных совместных детях, но с другой — было немного странно узнать, что она строит такие долговременные перспективы.

— Поживем — увидим, — пожал он плечами. — Они всегда могут жениться на магглах или на волшебниках из других стран, как, например, сделал твой брат.

Джинни задумчиво разглядывала других посетителей ресторана.

— Ты прав. Не исключено, что когда-нибудь Делакуры познакомят нас со своими друзьями.

В последний вечер своего пребывания во Франции они решили последовать совету Гермионы и выбраться в маггловский Париж. Магический автобус, аналог их «Ночному рыцарю», высадил влюбленную парочку возле Триумфальной арки. Они прогулялись по Елисейским полям, сходили в сад Тюильри и, полюбовавшись фасадом Лувра, вернулись в отель.

Быстро поужинав в кафе в магическом квартале, они легли спать, утомленные прогулкой. Следующее утро до самого обеда посвятили шопингу и приобретению сувениров для родных и друзей. В назначенное время Гарри и Джинни воспользовались портключом, который привел их в Косой переулок.

***

Кричер был рад их возвращению на площадь Гриммо. Он тут же рассказал последние новости, закончив тем, что все семейство Уизли отправилось в гости к тетушке Мюриэль и вернутся они только после пяти часов вечера.

За время отсутствия успело накопиться достаточно много писем. Джинни первым делом открыла конверт от Луны, та сейчас находилась в Карпатах.

— Послезавтра она уезжает в Сибирь, — рассказала Джинни. — Не против, если я отвечу ей прямо сейчас? Она получит его как раз до того, как уедет из Европы, и мне не придется идти на почту в Хогсмиде, чтобы они отправили письмо совой дальнего назначения.

— Как хочешь, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Думаю, твои родители не будут возражать, если ты подойдешь чуть позже. Не забудь передать Луне привет от меня.

Гарри взял приготовленные подарки и аппарировал к дверям Норы. Он прошел на кухню, но там никого не было. И только в гостиной с газетой в руке обнаружился Перси. Заметив гостя, тот почему-то смутился, впрочем, Гарри удивился не меньше его:

— Привет, Перси. А где все? Еще у тетушки Мюриэль?

— Да. Они должны быть с минуты на минуту. Мы думали, вы зайдете чуть позже, — добавил тот, словно в оправдание своего негостеприимного поведения. — Джинни не с тобой?

— Она задержится ненадолго. А ты почему не с остальными?

— У меня еще была кое-какая работа в министерстве, а потом… я, честно говоря, не особо люблю ходить к тетушке Мюриэль, поэтому решил сразу сюда прийти. Извини.

Было в его голосе что-то такое, что насторожило Гарри.

— Извинить? За что?

— Знаю, что моя компания тебя не прельщает, — старательно избегая его взгляда, ответил Перси.

Гарри подумал, чем может быть вызвано эта реплика. Они виделись с Перси довольно часто, но никогда не разговаривали, изредка перекидываясь на работе незначительными фразами. Гарри часто шутил с Биллом, с удовольствием слушал забавные истории про драконов, которыми делился Чарли, радовался за Джорджа, когда тот с Роном придумывал очередное изобретение, мог часами болтать обо всем и ни о чем с Молли и Артуром, жил с Роном и Джинни, а вот с Перси они лишь делили общее пространство в те редкие дни, когда Гарри ночевал в Норе.

О работе Перси он знал совсем немного. Лишь то, о чем расспрашивала его Молли во время семейных ужинов. И краем уха слышал от Гермионы, что его девушка работает в департаменте магического правопорядка.

— Я разве когда-нибудь говорил такое? — смущенно возразил Гарри.

— Это нормально, что ты еще сердишься на меня.

Гарри удивленно округлил глаза. Он сердится на Перси? За что? Неужели за тот случай еще в школе, когда Перси сказал Рону, что ему не стоит общаться с Гарри? Но это ведь было уже так давно, притом, что Перси из лучших побуждений заботился о своем младшем брате, просто хотел защитить его. Гарри не держал на него зла и за то, что тот не поверил ему, когда он рассказывал всем о возвращении Темного Лорда. Да и с чего бы тогда он стал верить ему на слово? В ту пору Перси его совсем не знал, работал в министерстве, где каждый волшебник твердил, что Гарри Поттер — обманщик. Можно было понять, почему он предпочел поверить властям, а не какому-то прыщавому подростку.

Конечно, Гарри не мог понять, почему Перси продолжал не общаться с семьей, когда магический мир признал возвращение Волдеморта, и тем более, когда Пожиратели смерти пришли к власти. Но он сражался за Хогвартс в финальной битве, потерял брата и теперь выказывал лояльность и даже преданность Кингсли. По какому праву Гарри должен злиться на него?

— Я не сержусь на тебя. Просто не понимаю, вот и все.

— Так спроси!

Гарри стало неловко, словно Перси сейчас стоял перед ним на коленях, было ли это из-за тона разговора или же из-за выбора слов, он не знал. Перси смотрел прямо в глаза, но Гарри не смог выдержать его прямой взгляд и отвел в сторону.

— Я не понимаю, — тщательно подбирая слова, начал он, — почему ты продолжал сомневаться, даже когда Фадж признал, что Волдеморт вернулся.

— Но я не сомневался. С того самого дня я поверил тебе.

— Почему тогда ты не разговаривал со своей семьей?

Гарри вспомнил, сколько слез пролила Молли из-за ссоры с Перси. С другой стороны, когда они с Роном сбежали на поиски хоркруксов в разгар войны, она скорее всего тоже сильно переживала.

— Я не хотел этого, — ответил Перси. — Я надеялся, что мы будем поддерживать друг друга, учитывая политику министерства. Но все пошло не так, как я планировал…

Он резко замолк, горько улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Нет, я вру тебе, как когда-то врал сам себе. На самом деле, мне стыдно. Я знал, что если я вернусь к ним, то мне придется извиняться и признать перед всеми, что я ошибался… а я не мог этого сделать. Хорош гриффиндорец, да? Я ждал, что все уладится само собой, что мы случайно встретимся и поговорим так, словно ничего не произошло. Но случай все не представлялся, а потом уже стало слишком поздно. Вскоре Скримджер и Дамблдор окончательно рассорились, и мы оказались в противоположных лагерях. Я не понимал, почему они не доверяют министерству — министр ведь был бывшим аврором, ненавидел Сам-Знаешь-Кого… Они ошиблись, и в итоге я понял, что не может быть и речи, чтобы я стал унижаться перед ними.

— А потом ты привел Скримджера в «Нору» на Рождество… — прошептал Гарри.

Перси мгновение хранил молчание, но потом все же продолжил, только теперь он смотрел в пол:

— Я надеялся, что вот он — мой шанс. Подумал, что присутствие постороннего человека сгладит всю неловкость ситуации, и мы помиримся. Так оно, возможно, и было бы, если бы там была только мама… Но я недооценил, насколько сильно злились на меня Джинни и близнецы. Впрочем, я их понимаю. Мое поведение было совсем отвратительным. Я… я должен извиниться перед тобой, Гарри. Я вообще не думал о тебе. Я настолько погряз в министерских играх и в своих проблемах с семьей, что даже не подумал о том, что ты не захочешь встречаться с этим человеком. Я должен был…

— Забудь, — прервал его Гарри. — Он бы все равно нашел другой способ увидеться со мной. И вообще, тот разговор со Скримджером даже пошел мне на пользу. Я наконец-то понял, что нужно делать.

— Как бы там ни было, я был слеп к чувствам моих родителей, братьев и сестры. Я мог бы сделать хоть что-то. Неудивительно, что они все ненавидят меня, у них есть на это право. После всего, что я натворил, я уже не могу вернуться.

Перси помолчал немного и добавил:

— Если бы я действительно захотел… Я мог бы извиниться перед ними. Но гордость… гордость не позволяет мне сделать это.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, чтобы разрядить неприятную обстановку. Сейчас он чувствовал к Перси лишь жалость и, наконец, решил задать вопрос, который уже давно мучил его, учитывая, что другой возможности скорее всего никогда не представится.

— Когда ты решил сменить сторону?

— Когда министерство пало. Я был в ужасе от того, что произошло. Можешь думать, что я — гнусный тип, Гарри, но я не одобрял грубую силу или гонения, которым подвергались не чистокровные волшебники. Наоборот, я не знал, как воспротивиться режиму. Уволиться и стать одним из политических беженцев? Сделав это, я бы никому не помог. Но с кем тогда связаться? 

— С отцом?

— И я бы сразу оказался первым в списке подозреваемым. Я даже не решался пересечься с ним взглядом в коридорах, потому что боялся, что обязательно заговорю с ним. Я попытался связаться с двумя магами, но через две недели один из них загремел в Азкабан, а второй — пропал. Чтобы выйти на Аберфорта Дамблдора, мне понадобилось какое-то время. Я вспомнил, что когда еще был ребенком, родители однажды говорили, что он был членом Ордена Феникса, и решил попытать счастья. Он сказал мне ждать и не связываться с ним больше. Он сам нашел меня в тот день, когда ты появился в Хогвартсе.

Перси сделал небольшую паузу и с горькой, кривоватой ухмылкой произнес:

— Оказывается, признавать своим ошибки не так трудно, как мне казалось… А их, оказывается, намного больше, чем я считал. Это многое говорит обо мне как человеке, да?

Гарри задумался, что для Перси значили еженедельные ужины, на которые он приходил с первого дня окончания войны? Способ загладить вину или же очередное напоминание о том, что он не заслуживает такой семьи?

Волна сочувствия к Перси захлестнула Гарри, и он окончательно убедился в своем даре оказываться в таких неловких ситуациях.

— Некоторые вещи невозможно простить, — неуверенно произнес он. — Например, когда ты виноват в чьей-то смерти. Но делать ошибки и быть надменным засранцем… это можно простить.

— Если бы дело было только в этом, — Перси покачал головой. — Я оттолкнул их, а они ведь моя семья.

— Как раз сейчас ты их и отталкиваешь! — воскликнул Гарри. Ему не нравилось быть личным психотерапевтом Перси, учитывая, что в этой роли он чувствовал себя совсем некомфортно.

Перси задумался на мгновение и произнес:

— И это опять моя гордыня!

Гарри пожал плечами. Всю жизнь у Дамблдора была безупречная репутация, он старался давать шанс каждому человеку. Но искупил ли он своей трагической смертью месяц полной слепоты?

А он сам разве никогда не чувствовал вину или угрызения совести из-за того, что другие волшебники отдавали за него свои жизни? 

«Наоборот, я винил себя за смерть Сириуса. Был ли я слишком снисходителен к себе?»

Перси и Гарри рассеянно смотрели друг на друга, затерявшись каждый в своих мыслях, когда, наконец, появилась Джинни.

— Все нормально? — спросила та, сразу же сообразив, что вмешалась во что-то очень личное.

— Да, а что такое? — одновременно переспросили Перси и Гарри.

И впервые пришли к согласию, обменявшись хитрыми взглядами.

***

— Ты поссорился с Перси? — спросила Джинни, ожидая, когда Гарри закончит чистить зубы.

— Нет, совсем нет. Мы…

Сложно было выразить словами, о чем они разговаривали.

— Ты все еще злишься на него? Ну, из-за того, как он вел себя тогда, во время войны? — вместо ответа спросил он.

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнула та и виновато посмотрела на него, словно опасалась, что ее снисходительность к Перси оценят, как предательство.

Гарри успокаивающе улыбнулся, показывая, что даже не думал об этом, и Джинни продолжила:

— В каком-то смысле я его понимаю. Он сделал ошибку, но мне кажется, не он один виноват в том, что произошло.

— То есть? — Гарри сел на кровать и выжидающе уставился на готовящуюся ко сну девушку. Та недолго думая устроилась рядом.

— Дома Перси всегда ставили нам — близнецам, Рону и мне — в пример. Мама часто оставляла нас с ним, когда мы играли в саду, потому что знала, что может положиться на него. Нас это немного раздражало, мы думали, что он — ее любимчик. Отчасти из-за этого мы и сплотились против него. А потом он уехал в Хогвартс. Не знаю, как там было на самом деле, но мне почему-то кажется, что, несмотря на хорошие оценки, его не особо ценили в школе. А через два года в Хогвартс поехали близнецы, и все сразу же полюбили их и начали подражать им в подтруниваниях над Перси. Знаешь, — задумчиво заметила Джинни, — было бы лучше, если бы он попал на Рейвенкло. Там бы его таланты в учебе оценили и ему бы не пришлось каждый день терпеть нас в общей гостиной. А вообще, все получилось как-то по-идиотски… Я про то, что мы все семеро оказались в Гриффиндоре. Ведь очевидно же, что у нас у всех разные характеры!

— Мой напарник однажды сказал, что желание попасть на тот же факультет, что и остальные члены семьи, никогда не было таким сильным, как тогда. Это все влияние войны. Надеюсь, Броклхерсту удастся повлиять на эту печальную тенденцию, — ответил Гарри, думая о том, что он бы отправил Перси скорее в Слизерин, учитывая его амбициозность.

— Будем надеяться. Возвращаясь к Перси, ему нужно было доказать свою полезность сразу после окончания школы. Наверное, поэтому он работал в министерстве как проклятый. Хотел показать, чего он стоит. Сначала все шло хорошо, он карабкался по служебной лестнице, папа и мама гордились им. А потом было то дело с Краучем. Должно быть, возвращение с небес на землю показалось Перси весьма болезненным. Но вместо того, чтобы поддержать его, мы с братьями только еще больше начали издеваться над ним. Часто даже именно я подначивала его.

В голосе Джинни звучало искреннее сожаление. Гарри взял ее за руку, чтобы утешить. Что сказать, он не знал. Подтвердить, что она не виновата? Так это были пустые слова.

— Перси вздохнул с облегчением, когда Фадж взял его своим личным секретарем. Это был хороший пост, и его карьера опять пошла по накатанной. Понятное дело, что ему претила сама мысль, что министр сделал это лишь потому, что хотел шпионить за нашей семьей. И когда папа сказал ему это, единственный человек, который несмотря ни на что продолжал поддерживать его, должно быть Перси было больно. Признать правоту папы, значило, признать, что как профессионал Перси Уизли ничего не стоил. По сути, из-за нас его карьера пошла коту под хвост, что еще ему оставалось, кроме как винить в этом нас?

Они обменялись печальными улыбками.

— Я до сих пор не могу простить себе, что так разозлилась на него, когда он пришел к нам на Рождество… С другой стороны, я сердилась на него потому, что он за твой счет вел какие-то свои министерские игры. Если бы только он пришел тогда один…

Гарри понял, что и он сам сыграл свою роль в отдалении Перси от семьи. Уизли хранили ему верность, а потому обозлились на Перси. У них не было бы такой потребности, если бы он не сблизился настолько со всеми.

— Если бы он пришел тогда один, то вынужден был бы признать, что вы оказались правы, — пояснил он. — И как ты правильно сказала, что ему еще оставалось?

— О да, меня всегда бесит, когда мама права, — согласно кивнула Джинни.

— А меня, когда Гермиона, — добавил Гарри. — Как хорошо, что иногда она все-таки ошибается!

Джинни тихо рассмеялась.

— А ты никогда не говорила об этом с Перси? — с любопытством спросил Гарри. Во время воскресных ужинов он видел, как она часто болтала о чем-то с братом.

— Я пыталась, но когда вокруг столько народу, сложно обсуждать что-то действительно серьезное. Обычно я спрашивала, все ли у него в порядке, пыталась заинтересоваться тем, что он делал, но он никогда не рассказывал подробно, говорил быстро, словно ему нечего было сказать.

— Знаешь, что надо сделать? Пригласить его к нам. И наконец-то расставить все точки над «i»! — воодушевленно воскликнул Гарри.

— Да, наверное, будет хорошо. Спасибо, что подумал об этом, дорогой. Но ты точно не будешь против?

— Если бы я злился на всех, кто мне тогда не поверил… Нет, все нормально. Я искренне хочу помочь ему найти наконец свое место в семье. Или скорее, создать новую, — добавил он через несколько секунд.

***

Он решил сам заняться этим. Следующим вечером, как только закончился рабочий день, Гарри отправился на поиски Перси. Выяснилось, что тот работает в Отделе международного магического сотрудничества, а именно в международном совете по выработке торговых стандартов. Один из служащих почтительно показал ему дорогу до кабинета. Вход туда охраняла секретарша, у которой Гарри поинтересовался, может ли мистер Уизли уделить ему пять мину. Его тут же пропустили.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри! Чем могу помочь? — как можно более формальным голосом спросил Перси.

— Я не по работе, — покачал тот головой. — Всего на пару минут заскочил. Хочу пригласить тебя к нам на ужин как-нибудь.

Удивление Перси могло бы показаться забавным, если бы не серьезность разговора, которая ожидала его во время этого самого ужина.

— Меня? — растерянно пробормотал Перси.

— Да. На ужин, — терпеливо повторил Гарри, хотя он и не ожидал такой реакции. — Ты свободен на этой неделе?

Перси кивнул.

— В пятницу?

Еще один кивок.

— Прекрасно. Я написал тебе адрес, мой дом под защитными чарами. Проще всего туда попасть через каминную сеть. Как насчет семи?

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, Гарри.

— Не за что, — ответил тот и положил на стол приготовленную заранее записку с адресом. — Тогда до пятницы!

***

Именно Джинни выпала честь рассказать Рону о предстоящем госте. Он выглядел донельзя удивлённым, хотел что-то сказать, но потом, видно, передумал. Гарри видел, как на его лице сменялись различные эмоции. Он переглянулся с сестрой, и Гарри сразу же почувствовал себя лишним. Однако он не обижался. У них с Роном были свои особые отношения, которые Джинни было не понять. Поначалу она злилась на них за это, но вскоре поняла, что ее отношение с братом — это тоже нечто особенное, личное, как и дружба между Роном и Гарри.

Впрочем, жить втроем тоже оказалось не так-то просто. Когда они только учились сосуществовать на одной территории, то могли днями не разговаривать друг с другом из-за каких-то мелких ссор и придирок. Сейчас все эти трения немного сгладились, но проблем хватало. К примеру, Джинни постоянно разбрасывала по всему дому свои вещи. А Рон, словно в отместку, взял за моду поедать различные вкусности прямо на глазах у Джинни, которая вынуждена была соблюдать определенную диету, назначенную колдомедиком «Гарпий».

И, тем не менее, они научились избегать серьезных конфликтов, сглаживая острые углы чувством юмора. Брат и сестра повзрослели, и их кровные узы укрепились. Рон гордился спортивной карьерой Джинни и присутствовал на каждом ее матче. Джинни, в свою очередь, интересовалась работой Рона и продукцией, которую выпускал их с Джорджем магазин, иногда даже выдвигала какие-то свои идеи или соглашалась побыть подопытным кроликом. С Гермионой она также хорошо ладила. Они возобновили свою старую дружбу, которая зародилась еще в школьные годы. Гарри часто видел, как они о чем-то шушукались в сторонке.

Он улыбнулся от мысли, что Сириус был бы счастлив узнать, что этот мрачный ранее дом стал таким дружелюбным и гостеприимным местом.

***

Порог дома на площади Гриммо, 12 Перси переступал в явном напряжении. Рон пытался разрядить обстановку, рассказывая о различных забавных происшествиях в магазине, но тот оставался верным себе и полному отсутствию чувства юмора. Сделать это удалось Джинни, и, как предположил Гарри по хитрой улыбке Гермионы, не обошлось без ее помощи.

— Посмотрите, что я нашла в своих старых вещах, — произнесла Джинни, положив на стол какую-то бесформенную кучу тряпья.

— Это же Не-Не! — воскликнул Перси.

— Ага, — кивнула Джинни. — Помнишь, как он упал в кастрюлю с кипящей водой?

— Нет, это Шоклушка приземлился ровненько в мамин котел! — поправил Рон.

— Шоклушка? — Гарри чувствовал, что ничего не понимает.

— Мой плюшевый медведь, — пояснил Рон. — Я хотел назвать его Шоколадной лягушкой, но не мог произнести такое длинное слово.

— И почему я не удивлена, что ты назвал свою игрушку названием сладости?

— А это не твоего Шоклушку близнецы превратили в паука? — вспомнил Гарри.

— Да, бедняжка, — огорченно кивнул Рон. Он так и не отправился от детской травмы.

— А помните, как…

Весь вечер трое Уизли предавались общим воспоминаниям детства, которых оказалось намного больше, чем они сами предполагали. Иногда веселые улыбки сменялись грустными, когда дело касалось Фреда, которого сейчас с ними уже не было.

Гарри узнал, что Джинни любила в детстве плеваться на Рона, что ей не нравилось носить платья, а когда было жарко она любила прогуливаться летом в одном нижнем белье. А однажды, к огромному разочарованию мамы, она на спор съела несколько сырых яиц прямо из гнезда, которые оказались полностью гнилыми. Как уточнил Рон, которому изначально принадлежала эта идея, это было сразу же понятно по отвратительному запаху. В другой раз она мгновенно облысела, стащив из маминого тайника средство для завивки волос: она не прочла предупреждение на этикетке, что его нельзя держать дольше пяти минут.

Рон и Перси как-то открыли шкаф, где их мама хранила запасы варенья, и объелись им до болей в животе. Рон однажды сел на гнездо красных муравьев с весьма плачевными последствиями для своей пятой точки. Вспомнили о трагической судьбе клубкопуха Рона, который закончил свои дни, когда Фред решил запустить его в воздух вместо бладжера. Близнецы однажды научили Перси секретному языку, которым они якобы пользовались между собой. Перси захотел похвастаться этим знанием перед родителями и тут же получил нагоняй: оказалось, что секретный язык был ничем иным, как оскорблениями, которые близнецы услышали от Джарвея — говорящего животного, способного молоть только чепуху.

Гарри заметил, что многие их детские проделки и шутки на взгляд постороннего человека показались бы весьма неприятными, однако с течением времени все негативные эмоции ушли, оставив лишь веселый смех и улыбки. Интересно, сможет ли он однажды вспоминать свою жизнь с Дурслями с улыбкой? Он в этом сильно сомневался. На самом деле, он вообще пытался не думать об этом.

Предаваясь воспоминаниям о старых-добрых временах, они перекусили на кухне, затем вновь переместились в гостиную. Джинни и Перси заняли диван. Они сблизились во время коротких рассказов и громкого хохота и к концу вечера уже соприкасались плечами. Никогда еще Уизли не были настолько сплоченными за последний год.

— Жаль, что с нами нет Билла, Чарли и Джорджа, — пожаловалась Джинни.

— Да, я давно уже не видел Чарли, — согласился Перси. — Почему он так редко заходит в гости?

— Ему и так не хватает двух выходных, чтобы выгуливать своих подружек, — усмехнулся Рон.

— Подружек? — переспросил Перси. — У него их много?

— Нет, они просто часто меняются. За последние три месяца было уже около шести. Последнюю звали… кажется, Соня.

— Ты в курсе его личной жизни? — удивился Гарри.

— Это мне Джордж рассказал. Чарли навещает его по крайней мере раз в неделю.

Не нужно было объяснять, почему он находит время для Джорджа, а остальных видит хорошо если раз в месяц.

— Я так не смог привыкнуть, — вздохнул Перси. — В моей голове всегда будут «близнецы».

— И в моей, — одновременно произнесли Рон и Джинни с грустью в голосах.

Перси искренне произнес:

— Спасибо тебе, Рон, что ты присматриваешь за Джорджем. Он никогда бы не смог оправиться, если бы не твоя помощь.

Рон в ответ лишь махнул рукой, словно считал, что это совершенно нормально и так сделал бы на его месте каждый брат.

— Я бы так не смог, — возразил Перси.

— Ты тоже занят. Важными делами. Гермиона рассказывала мне об этом. Мне кажется, это все весьма интересно.

— Правда?

На этой фразе Гермиона поднялась и произнесла:

— Прошу прощения, но я устала. Пойду, пожалуй, спать. Хорошего всем вечера.

— И я тоже пойду, — Гарри поспешил встать. — До скорого, Джин. Перси, до воскресенья.

Они вместе вышли из гостиной, оставляя Уизли наедине. Поднимаясь по лестнице, они никак не могли избавиться от расплывавшихся по лицам улыбок. Не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что им было радостно от мысли, что братья и сестры наконец-то нашли общий язык и снова воссоединились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Кому интересно посмотреть на места, в которых побывали Гарри и Джинни._
> 
> **1\. Крепость Каркасон**  
>  http://www.5arts.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Carcassonne_05.jpg
> 
> http://u.jimdo.com/www31/o/sa73a493e12f0cd42/img/ia408d48942f08665/1370114094/std/image.jpg
> 
>  **2\. Замок Керибюс**  
>  http://www.allcastles.ru/assets/imagecache/www/images/1/39885.jpg
> 
>  **3\. Пюилоран**   
>  http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b283/argentar/034_2011/04_Langedoc/01_Puilaurens/5145.jpg
> 
>  **Замок Пюилоран**  
>  http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6b/France-Chateau_de_Puilaurens_-_chateau.JPG/800px-France-Chateau_de_Puilaurens_-_chateau.JPG
> 
>  **4\. Рокфиксад**  
>  http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0d/Roquefixade_village02.png/800px-Roquefixade_village02.png
> 
>  **Руины замка Рокфиксад**  
>  http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a0/Chateau_de_Roquefixade_17.jpg/800px-Chateau_de_Roquefixade_17.jpg
> 
>  **5\. Таутавель**  
>  http://qcomet.com/photos/pierre/belcastel/photo_003.jpg


	18. Звездный час Рона Уизли

**Хронология** :

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — рождение Виктуар  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 18 октября — 24 декабря 2000

 

Во второй половине октября утром за завтраком Рон и Гарри получили одинаковые конверты с изображением прыгающей лягушки. Обменявшись удивленными взглядами, они принялись вскрывать их.

Компания по производству шоколадных лягушек предлагала выпустить карточки с их колдографиями.

«Ни за что!» — едва прочитав, подумал Гарри. 

Но он не успел произнести и слова, когда громкий восхищенный вопль Рона сотряс воздух:

— Карточки в шоколадных лягушках! Ты только представь, Гарри! Через десять лет дети будут обмениваться карточками с Роном Уизли и Гарри Поттером!

— И с Гермионой Грейнджер, конечно, — поддакнул Гарри унылым тоном. Он не видел в этом ничего хорошего.

— Что случилось? — спросила Джинни, устраиваясь за столом. Она только что спустилась к завтраку.

В последнее время она почти всегда ночевала на площади Гриммо, потому как требование жить с «Холихедскими Гарпиями» относилось только к новичкам.

Рон торжественным голосом зачитывал письмо, а Гарри, тем временем, с легким беспокойством поглядывал на Джинни. Как она воспримет эту новость — очередное напоминание о его известности? В прошлом году они часто ссорились из-за этого. Однако вопреки всем ожиданиям, Джинни искренне и тепло поздравила брата. И почти сразу же украдкой посмотрела на Гарри, словно хотела показать, что понимает его двоякие чувства. Впрочем, они оба знали, что для этого разговора сейчас было не время и не место. С решительным видом девушка принялась за яичницу и остывающий кофе, а Гарри смотрел на ее четкие и чересчур выверенные движения и не мог избавиться от мысли, что она тоже была бы рада оказаться на карточке в шоколадных лягушка, как, например, и ее капитан Гвеног Джонс.

Весь день за работой Гарри ломал голову над тем, как избежать этого нового витка популярности. Чем-то оно напоминало культ личности Мальчика-Который-Выжил. В последнее время волшебники стали более спокойно реагировать на его появление в коридорах министерства или в торговых переулках, куда он уже решался заходить в своем облике. А теперь, если он согласится появиться на карточках с шоколадными лягушками, всё опять вернется на круги своя. Гарри с ужасом представил, как толпы маленьких детей будут гнаться за ним по улицам с просьбами подписать карточку.

Но с другой стороны, и отказаться он не мог, ведь тогда и Рону придется сделать то же самое из чувства дружеской солидарности. Гарри вспомнил его счастливый вид и глаза, сияющие от гордости за себя. Имел ли он право лишить друга всего этого? Рон следовал за ним в худшие дни, пережил множество страшных опасностей. Да, и у него были моменты слабости, когда он однажды поддался унынию и ушел, но потом же вернулся и сделал все, что было в его силах для уничтожения Волдеморта. А когда война закончилась, он приложил столько сил, чтобы поддержать брата и помочь ему пережить потерю близнеца.

Гарри отвлекся от мыслей о карточках и подумал, что работа в магазине шуток и розыгрышей очень подходила темпераменту Рона. Он не был таким изобретательным, как Фред и Джордж, но ему нравилось представлять покупателям новую продукцию. Он очень любил общаться с публикой, а работа в магазине как раз давала ему эту возможность. Гарри сомневался, что Рон обрадовался бы бумажной работе, долгим и неудобным наблюдениям, с перерывами, которые не подчинялись расписанию и могли вовсе отсутствовать, когда работы было много. Глядя на счастливого друга, который, судя по всему, нашел свое место в жизни, Гарри начинал верить, что добрые поступки рано или поздно вознаграждаются.

Как бы там ни было, Рон заслужил свою карточку в шоколадных лягушках. И Гарри больше не имел права отдалять звездный час Рона Уизли.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся на площадь Гриммо, он с некоторым удивлением встретил там Гермиону. В будние дни она обычно приходила намного позже, но сейчас она лукаво улыбалась, слушая бурные восторги Рона от предложения производителей шоколадных лягушек. Джинни же смотрела на эту картину с насмешливым выражением на лице. 

— Знаешь, что сказал Джордж? — спросил Рон. — Он сказал, что Фред обрадовался бы возможности увидеть брата на карточке от шоколадной лягушки!

«Туда ведь даже мертвых помещают!» — смирившись, подумал Гарри.

Гермиона заметила его и улыбнулась.

— Останешься сегодня на ужин? — спросил Гарри.

— Если вы не против, — ответила она.

— Мы? Да нет, конечно, — произнес он, обнимая Джинни. — Но подумай о той работе, которая ляжет на плечи Кричера! Как тебе не стыдно заставлять работать бедного эльфа!

— Точно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — У меня же есть идея, касающаяся эльфов!

— Расскажешь после ужина, — вмешался Рон, который всегда очень серьезно относился к тому, чтобы все три приема пищи происходили строго по расписанию.

Устроившись на кухне за столом, накрытым услужливым Кричером, который, кстати, очень обрадовался Гермионе, подруга изложила им свои мысли:

— Я хочу попросить компанию Шоколадных лягушек сделать карточки с Добби и Ремусом. Это был бы отличный способ показать людям, что и эльфы, и оборотни могут быть хорошими.

Гарри и Рон обменялись восхищенными взглядами, одновременно смутившись, что им самим подобная мысль не пришла в головы.

— Гермиона, ты лучшая!

Вечером, когда они готовились ко сну, Джинни поинтересовалась, что он думает обо всей этой ситуации с «лягушками». Гарри закончил чистить зубы и только после этого ответил:

— Этого следовало ожидать.

Почему-то подумалось, что все значимые разговоры у них проходили в ванной комнате.

— Ты не обязан соглашаться.

Гарри не ответил, разглядывая ее отражение в зеркале.

— Ты не должен ставить чьи-то интересы выше собственных.

— Да, но это важно для Рона, — вздохнул Гарри. — Что ты сама думаешь на этот счет?

— Что этого следовало ожидать, — передразнила его Джинни. — В конце концов, я знаю, что со мной не так уж просто, но разве я когда-нибудь обвиняла тебя в том, что ты стал знаменитым?

— Нет, — признал он. — Но ты ведь не имела отношения к тому, что сделало меня известным.

— Ты не прав. Я только одного так и не смогла принять — то, что ты оттолкнул меня во время битвы за Хогвартс… Но мы об этом уже говорили, — оборвала она себя, — это в прошлом. И потом, я сама решила сражаться, и теперь у меня есть милый орден Мерлина — прекрасное тому доказательство.

Она помолчала немного и заключила:

— Я не сержусь на тебя за те приключения, что были у вас с Роном и Гермионой, и что меня в то время с тобой не было. Гораздо больше, чем спасать мир, я хочу провести жизнь с тобой, даже если никто еще не получал карточку в шоколадной лягушке таким образом, — она улыбнулась и поцеловала его.

***

Десятью днями позже Гарри, Рон и Гермиона встретились с директором компании «Шоколадные лягушки». Тот назначил им встречу на фабрике, где производили знаменитые волшебные сладости. Он очень любезно пригласил на небольшую экскурсию. Они полюбовались огромными котлами, откуда выпрыгивали тучи лягушек, и станками, которые печатали карточки. И только потом отправились в его кабинет, стены которого были украшены полной коллекцией карточек. Рон в восхищении замер перед карточкой Агриппы — единственной, которой не хватало в его коллекции. Они сели на предложенные места, и директор показал макеты их собственных карточек.

Гарри молча посмотрел на свою и под наброском портрета прочел: «Гарри Поттер, он же Мальчик-Который-Выжил, стал известен в возрасте одного года, когда смог избежать смертельного заклинания, брошенного в него грозным лордом Волдемортом. В семнадцать лет он окончательно уничтожил Темного Лорда во время сражения, известного как «Битва при Хогвартсе». Любит играть в квиддич на посту ловца».

Рон был описан так: «Рон Уизли принял участие в битве против Темных сил бок о бок со своим другом Гарри Поттером. Вместе с братом Джорджем содержит известный всем волшебникам магазин волшебных шуток и приколов».

На карточке Гермионы было написано: «Гермиона Грейнджер, подруга Гарри Поттера, участвовала в битве с Пожирателями Смерти и во многом помогла Мальчику-Который-Выжил одержать победу над Темным Лордом. Обладательница лучших результатов СОВ и ЖАБА после Альбуса Дамблдора».

— Можно спросить, что подтолкнуло вас сделать карточку со мной и Роном? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри увидел, как Рон заерзал на стуле, словно испугался, что прямой вопрос Гермионы заставит директора отказаться от сделанного ранее предложения.

— Мы уже давно не выпускали ничего нового, — объяснил их собеседник. — Мы думаем, что английские волшебники захотят увидеть карточки, посвященные тем, кто сражался с Пожирателями Смерти. Проведя опрос среди молодежи, наших главных клиентов, мы заметили, что для них Гарри Поттер неотделим от его верных друзей. Кажется, вас заметили еще в Хогвартсе!

Рон будто вытянулся еще на пару сантиметров.

— Но есть и другие герои, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона. — Герои, которые тоже помогали Мальчику-Который-Выжил.

— Я вас слушаю, — любезно произнес директор и взял перо, чтобы записать.

— Для начала Ремус Люпин. Своим знаниям защиты от темных сил он обязан именно ему. Ремус активно участвовал в Поттеровском Дозоре, пока не погиб во время битвы за Хогвартс.

— Звучит интересно. Мы изучим его дело.

— Есть еще кое-кто. Он помог Гарри, когда тот попал в плен к Пожирателям Смерти, и спас его жизнь ценой собственной, подставившись под кинжал, брошенный Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Его звали Добби.

Перо директора прервало свой бег по пергаменту.

— Добби? Разве это не имя эльфа?

— Да. Это что-то меняет? — спросила Гермиона невинным тоном.

— Мы изображаем на карточках лишь волшебников, — заметил мужчина нейтральным тоном.

— Такой героический поступок — хороший случай изменить вашу традицию, — предложила Гермиона.

— Вы должны понять, мисс, что нашу продукцию покупают в основном дети. Такое решение может стать политически… неподходящим.

— Если это дети, то это еще и возможность заняться их воспитанием, — настаивала Гермиона.

— Мы над этим подумаем, — сказал с улыбкой директор, и всем стало понятно, что это был вежливый отказ. — Давайте вернемся к цели вашего визита, — и он протянул перо для подписи.

Гермиона не шевельнулась. Время словно замерло.

Улыбка на лице их собеседника чуть угасла. Он повернулся к Гарри, предлагая тому перо, но тот остался неподвижен, ожидая решения подруги. Он разрывался между желанием Гермионы настоять на своем и отношением к Рону, который, оцепенев на своем стуле, наверняка изо всех сил едва сдерживался, чтобы не выхватить перо и подписать бумагу.

В конце концов, Гермиона протянула руку, и директор поспешно подал ей перо и пергамент, указав, где нужно поставить подпись. Она колебалась еще мгновение, после чего дописала на карточке несколько слов и отложила в сторону договор, так и не подписав его.

Директор, который уже было вздохнул с облегчением, вновь нахмурился и склонился над бумагой. Гарри и Рон сделали то же самое — им стало любопытно.

Карточка теперь начиналась так: «Гермиона Грейнджер, дочь магглов, подруга Гарри Поттера…»

Директор сжал губы, затем произнес:

— Мы не можем принять…

— Это лишь два слова, — оборвал его Гарри.

Директор растерянно посмотрел на них, выбитый из колеи ходом разговора. В конце концов, он еле слышно произнес:

— Что ж, если вы настаиваете…

Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы взять перо и подписаться. Рон, непривычно сдержанный, не двигался, пока Гарри не сделал то же самое. Когда, наконец, настала его очередь, подпись не сдержавшегося Рона растянулась на всю ширину документа.

Договорившись о дате вручения портретов, директор фабрики проводил их до камина, с помощью которого они прибыли. Рон, шедший позади Гермионы, дотронулся губами до волос девушки в жесте благодарности, смешанной с утешением. Гермиона, в свою очередь, подарила ему немного грустную, но полную нежности улыбку. Все трое быстро попрощались с директором и шагнули в камин, чтобы вновь встретиться на площади Гриммо. Не говоря ни слова, они устроились за широким столом.

— Чаю, молодые господа? — спросил Кричер и, не дожидаясь ответа, поставил воду греться. Под шум чайника Гарри пытался поднять настроение Гермионы.

— Возможно, он сделает карточку Ремуса.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Я в это не верю. Он изучит его жизнь и, когда увидит, что Ремус был оборотнем, скажет, что детям нельзя об этом знать!

Ее голос горько оборвался, и молодые люди обменялись печальными взглядами.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — утешил ее Рон, — я уверен!

***

К концу недели Гермиона так и не отошла от случившегося. Она появилась на площади Гриммо в пятницу вечером и была мрачнее грозовой тучи. Джинни искренне сочувствовала ей и пыталась хоть немного поднять настроение, но безуспешно. Она не хотела ни с кем разговаривать. В субботу сразу после обеда Гарри отправился к Тедди. Большую часть второй половины дня он провел в парке с крестником и Джинни, радуясь возможности вырваться из удушающей атмосферы дома.

Когда они вернулись, Рон молча покачал головой. Это означало, что Гермиона все еще хандрила. Гарри отправился на кухню, чтобы покормить малыша. Обычно это занимало достаточно много времени: Тедди был очень болтлив во время еды.

— Когда мама длакона умела, маленький длакон плакал! — объяснял ребенок, когда Гермиона вошла на кухню.

— О чем он? — спросила девушка, направляясь к раковине, чтобы набрать стакан воды.

— О драконе Искорке, — пояснил Гарри. — Он обожает книгу, которую Молли подарила ему на день рождения полгода назад.

Гарри продолжал присматривать за тем, как ребенок кушает. От Гермионы не было слышно и звука, поэтому он логично предположил, что та ушла к себе. Однако когда он обернулся, то вздрогнул от неожиданности — девушка присела на табуретку возле раковины и невидящим взглядом смотрела перед собой.

— Гермиона? — обеспокоенно позвал он. — Что-то не так?

Она моргнула и произнесла:

— Я придумала.

— Придумала что?

— Что можно сделать для Добби и Ремуса.

— Здорово, — рассеянно произнес Гарри, пытаясь — довольно безуспешно — избежать пятен морковного пюре на мантии. — Подвинься немного. Мне нужно помыть руки Тедди.

— Помыть луки Тедди и потом лассказать про длакона Исколку! — серьезно добавил малыш.

— Да, да, конечно, — согласился его крестный.

Гарри возился с Тедди еще полчаса: укладывал в кровать и читал его любимую историю. Когда он спустился в гостиную, Гермиона как раз произносила длинную речь, обращенную к Рону и Джинни. Голос ее звучал гораздо веселее, чем за все прошедшие сутки.

Гарри бросил на них вопросительный взгляд, не рискнув прервать.

— У Гермионы есть отличная идея о том, как познакомить широкую общественность с историями Добби и Ремуса, — сияя от радости, объяснил Рон.

— Совершенно верно, — согласилась Джинни.

— Правда? — с надеждой переспросил Гарри.

— Мы издадим книги для детей, — произнесла Гермиона. — Представим историю Добби и других волшебных существ в хорошем свете. Будет одна книга об оборотнях, одна о кентаврах и так далее.

Гарри с интересом выслушал ее предложение. Идея привлечь внимание детей к этой проблеме с самого раннего возраста могла сыграть им на руку. Большая часть волшебников была очарована драконами. А если учесть, что такие сказки рассказывались с определенной целью…

— Я «за», — сказал он, — но как это будет выглядеть на практике?

— Я поговорю об этом с моим начальником департамента, — решила Гермиона.

***

Неделей позже Гермиона вновь заговорила о своем проекте:

— Гарри, смотри, вот тетрадь с набросками — нужно заказать рисунки, ведь это книга для детей.

— Отлично.

— Не совсем. Я поговорила со своей начальницей, Гестией Джонс, и она отказалась спонсировать такой проект. Кажется, я не смогла убедить ее в эффективности этой идеи.

— Очень жаль…

— Но думаю, что она еще может передумать, — добавила Гермиона.

— Ты так врагов себе наживешь, — с беспокойством буркнул Рон.

— Я не собираюсь нарушать приказ! Я просто считаю, что нам не обязательна финансовая поддержка министерства. Достаточно найти мецената.

— А кто это? — спросил Рон.

— Это тот, кто поддерживает проект и дает деньги, — объяснила Гермиона.

— Удачи в поисках! — фыркнул Рон.

— Думаю, она имела в виду меня, — улыбнулся Гарри, заметив, какой взгляд бросила на него подруга. 

— Да, — согласился Рон, — ты у нас богатый.

— Рон! — с упреком сказала Гермиона. — Если посмотреть на доходы от магазина, ты тоже не бедный!

— Сколько нужно денег? — вмешался Гарри.

— Около тысячи галлеонов на книгу.

— Это мелочь! — воскликнул Рон.

— Ну, можно сказать, что нам повезло. Отец Луны не возьмет с нас слишком много, — пояснила Гермиона. — Он согласился быть нашим издателем, это упрощает дело.

Как ни странно, тот факт, что мистер Лавгуд замешан в этом деле, успокаивал.

— Сколько книг ты собираешься написать?

— Для начала три: об оборотне, домовом эльфе и кентавре. У нас уже есть двести галлеонов, выигранных Гарри на чемпионате в министерстве.

— Я завтра сниму со счета в «Гринготтсе» две тысячи восемьсот галлеонов, — кивнул Гарри.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбнулась Гермиона.

— А кто будет писать эти книги? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Изельда Белльплюм.

— Я ее знаю! — воскликнул Гарри. — У Тедди есть ее книги.

— Да, Гарри, именно поэтому я и обратилась к ней. Она займется и иллюстрациями.

— Это будет прекрасно, — обрадовался Гарри.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — согласилась Гермиона. — Если ты не против, прибыль от продажи книг пойдет на основание учреждения, которое будет помогать волшебным существам, пострадавшим от действий волшебников. Как ты к этому относишься?

— Я даю тебе карт-бланш, — улыбнулся Гарри.

***

Они побывали на встрече с художниками, которые должны были создать портреты для карточек в шоколадных лягушках, и узнали, что их изображения поступят в продажу за неделю до Рождества. В свою очередь, Рон воспользовался этим визитом в главный офис и отвел в сторону директора, с которым у них состоялась оживленная дискуссия, в результате чего друг вернулся с каким-то подписанным пергаментом.

— О чем шла речь? — спросил Гарри, наблюдавший за разговором со стороны.

— Магазин волшебных приколов теперь официальный дистрибьютор карточек из шоколадных лягушек, — с гордостью произнес Рон. — Причем с приличной наценкой!

— Браво! — обрадовалась Гермиона. — Дело становится довольно выгодным для нас, правда? — добавила она, явно настроенная против руководства кондитерской фабрики.

— По-моему, это последний раз, когда они создают карточки друзей героя, — довольно заключил Рон.

***

Неделей позже Гермиона торжественно принесла черновик истории Добби, свободного эльфа, и протянула его Гарри для ознакомления.

— Сомневаюсь, что могу тут чем-то помочь, я доверяю твоему мнению, — попытался было отказаться Гарри. — Молли гораздо лучше знает, что понравится детям.

— Гарри, прочитай, — настояла на своем Гермиона.

Он понял, почему она была так настойчива, едва просмотрев текст. Это была настоящая история Добби, такая, какой она была на самом деле.

В книге коротко рассказывалось о его жизни в семье Проныр и о том, какие несправедливые приказы ему приходилось выполнять — например, одной маленькой тряпкой вымыть весь огромный зал для приемов. И вот однажды, когда он оттирал грязь от ножки стола, случайно услышал, что хозяева собираются причинить вред Гарри Поттеру. Он преисполнился желанием предотвратить несчастье, а потому убежал из дома и устроился работать в Хогвартс, где находился герой волшебного мира. После того как Добби помог Гарри спастись от обезумевшего бладжера и освободиться из подземелья, где тот был заключен, бедный Добби вынужден вернуться к своим хозяевам. Миссис Проныра встретила его на пороге и тут же вручила ненавистную тряпку для мытья полов в огромном приемном зале. Но удача улыбнулась доблестному эльфу: тряпка оказалась носком Гарри Поттера, который тот заколдовал, чтобы помочь ему освободиться.

Добби был счастлив стать свободным и отправился искать работу. После того как он обошел множество домов, в которых никто не хотел его принимать, он вновь вернулся в Хогвартс. Однажды он услышал, как Гарри Поттер зовет его на помощь — словно он вновь попал в лапы Проныр! Мужественный Добби отправляется на помощь. Он вновь освобождает Гарри Поттера, но их преследует мистер Проныра, который бросает в Гарри Поттера кинжал. Тогда Добби закрывает героя собой, и кинжал вонзается ему в грудь. Он вот-вот умрет, но Гарри чудесным образом исцеляет его, и Добби живет долго и счастливо в доме Гарри Поттера.

— Я не думал, что это будет так похоже на правду, — сконфуженно произнес Гарри. В глазах защипало, а в горле словно комок застрял

— Очень хорошо получилось, — одобрительно сказала Джинни, прочитавшая черновик из-за его плеча.

— Ну, кое-что все же изменено, — заметил Рон. — Если я все правильно помню, Добби чуть не убил Гарри тем бладжером.

— Главное — идея, он ведь на самом деле хотел спасти его, — возразила Гермиона. — Гарри, ты согласен, чтобы о тебе писали в книге?

В другой ситуации он бы наверняка отказался. Но речь шла о Добби, а Гарри считал, что маленькое существо было достойно войти в историю в роли спасителя Гарри Поттера. Он кивнул, соглашаясь.

— О тебе не будет упоминаться в книгах об оборотне и кентавре, — успокоила его Гермиона.

— Скажи-ка, — внезапно забеспокоился Рон, — надеюсь, у тебя нет мысли рассказать историю никому неизвестного и оклеветанного существа по имени Северус Снейп?

Даже Гарри не удержался от улыбки и поинтересовался:

— Когда книга поступит в продажу?

— Как только мы найдем тех, кто согласится ее продавать, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Мистер Лавгуд сделает объявление в своем журнале и предложит покупать книгу по почте. Я собираюсь узнать, можно ли дать рекламу в «Пророке».

— Мы с Джорджем постараемся поговорить с владельцами книжных магазинов в Косом переулке, — подхватил Рон.

— Надеюсь, вы будете продавать книгу у себя? — улыбнулась Джинни.

— Если мы хотим, чтобы эту историю приняли всерьез, лучше не продавать книгу в магазинах волшебных фокусов и приколов, — возразила Гермиона.

— Вам и не придется, — отозвался Рон. — У продавцов есть свои маленькие хитрости и услуги. Книга будет в продаже к Рождеству!

***

Книга «Добби, свободный эльф» поступила в продажу в середине декабря одновременно карточками из шоколадных лягушек. Последние получили большое освещение в прессе, и Гарри уже не рисковал показываться на людях, не изменив перед этим внешность. Рон рассказал, что новые шоколадные лягушки пользуются спросом как у детей, так и у взрослых. Изображение Мальчика— Который-Выжил приносило большую прибыль и компании «Шоколадных лягушек», и магазину волшебных приколов. Через неделю после начала продаж Рон с гордостью увидел, как покупатель обнаружил его изображение в только что купленной лягушке, и дал свой первый автограф.

Это навело Джорджа на мысль провести небольшую акцию: первому покупателю, нашедшему карточку Гарри, будет выплачено десять галлеонов. Тот же, кто найдет карточку Гермионы, получит ее автограф. Сначала девушка отказалась от такой идеи — она не хотела быть связанной с шоколадными лягушками после того, как те отказались от предложения о Ремусе и Добби. Но Рон поговорил с компанией, и они сошлись на том, что часть прибыли от продажи новых карточек будет перечислена на счет ассоциации «Друзей Добби».

Рекламу книги, изданной при участии Гермионы, организовать не удалось, разве что в «Придире» появилось объявление. Но девушка отдала несколько экземпляров школе для маленьких волшебников, в которой работала Молли. Вся семья Уизли рассказала о книге своим знакомым, у которых были дети, и предложила им по экземпляру. Гермиона надеялась, что слухи сделают свое дело.

Так что за несколько дней до Рождества Гарри протянул своему наставнику пакет.

— Что это? — спросил тот.

— Подарок для твоих детей. Можешь взглянуть, если хочешь. Ты даже поспособствовал его появлению.

Причард открыл пакет.

— «Добби, свободный эльф», — прочитал он. — Ты на самом деле отдал свою часть выигрыша этой ассоциации магических существ?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Гарри.

Аврор быстро пролистал книгу.

— Это правдивая история? — произнес он с удивлением.

— В общих чертах.

— Мистер и миссис Проныры?..

— Пожиратели Смерти и компания, — пояснил Гарри, решив не упоминать о Малфоях.

Он знал, что иллюстрации никоим образом не укажут на их личности, потому что Гермиона не называла имен художнице, а персонажи не были похожи ни на кого из реальных людей.

— Твой ушастый друг может гордиться тем, что о его приключениях написана целая книга! — заметил Причард.

Улыбка Гарри потускнела.

— Мы немного изменили реальность. Я ничего не смог сделать с его раной.

— О, — понял Причард. — Понятно.

Он еще раз пролистал книгу и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Знаешь, я не уверен, что домовики становятся счастливее, обретя свободу. Я часто сталкиваюсь с ними по работе, и, поверь, они гораздо чаще бьются головой о камин, если дело плохо, нежели бросаются под кинжалы.

— Одно другому не мешает, — возразил Гарри. — И потом, это лишь вопрос воспитания. Да и никто не говорит о том, чтобы завтра разом освободить всех эльфов. Просто те, кто сами этого хотят, теперь имеют возможность поступать так, как считают нужным.

— И показать людям, как это делать, — добавил Причард, похлопав по книге.

— А это мысль, — согласился Гарри.

Причард посмотрел на него так, будто впервые увидел.

— Нужно что-то большее, нежели книга, чтобы люди это поняли.

— Ну, это ведь только начало.

Причард окинул книгу странным взглядом, словно стеснялся взять ее, но потом пожал плечами и положил подарок в карман мантии. Гарри не был уверен, что наставник покажет ее своим детям, но спросил:

— Твоя дочь ведь еще не учится в Хогвартсе?

— К чему этот вопрос?

— Ты думал о новой начальной школе для волшебников?

— О, ты не первый заводишь разговор об этом!

— Да, я знаю некоторых людей, занимающихся этим, — сказал Гарри, а про себя подумал, сколько же их, интересно? Он знал лишь о Гермионе и семье Уизли.

— Моя жена учит дочь всему, что ей нужно знать, — ответил после небольшого молчания Причард. — Не думаю, что есть смысл менять это и отправлять ее в какую-то школу.

Его тон был довольно резким, так что Гарри не решился настаивать на продолжении разговора.

***

Как и в прошлом году, Рону и Джорджу понадобилась помощь Кричера в магазине в последнюю неделю перед Рождеством. Они решили, что при своем роде деятельности могут себе позволить подобное, не вызывая беспокойства у волшебников. Они появились в «Норе» очень поздно: до самого позднего вечера в магазине толпились покупатели. С ними пришла и новая продавщица — Элоиза.

Немногим раньше Гарри спросил Рона, есть ли что-то между Джорджем и этой девушкой. На лице друга появилось озадаченное выражение.

— Даже не знаю. Кажется, она ему нравится, но сама старается этого не показывать. Думаю, она еще носит траур по своему бывшему жениху, Стеббинсу. Ну, во всяком случае, Джордж начал смотреть на девушек, так? Это уже неплохо.

Перси тоже пришел на ужин. В последние месяцы он явно чувствовал себя спокойнее в кругу семьи, принимал участие в разговорах и шутил, как будто заново привыкая к общению.

Тедди уже понимал, что такое Рождество, и был очень оживлен, ожидая, когда же сможет развернуть подарки. Виктуар, совсем еще крошка, заразилась нетерпением своего «кузена». Незадолго до полуночи Гарри и Чарли вышли из комнаты, и Гарри превратил драконолога в старика с белоснежной бородой. Образ дополнили ботинки из драконьей кожи, красный плащ с капюшоном и посох из ивы. Гарри вернулся в комнату, и с двенадцатым ударом курантов в зал вошел Санта Клаус.

Подарки раздали ошеломленным детям, и зал наполнился радостными звуками: шорохом пакетов, разворачиваемой бумаги, счастливыми восклицаниями и искренними благодарностями. Когда все немного утихло, Гарри взял крестника на руки и прочитал вслух историю Добби, свободного эльфа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почти иллюстрация к главе: http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/8364/72708364/pics/3198128419_2_2_Vb3DmrlQ.jpg  
> Рисунок принадлежит автору anxiouspineapples, переводчик просто мимо проходил.


	19. Аромат жареного таракана

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 30 декабря 2000 — 2 февраля 2001

 

Тридцатого декабря Молли без предупреждения заявилась на площадь Гриммо, чтобы осмотреть гардероб сына.

— Где твой шкаф с одеждой? — спросила она у Рона.

— А что такое?

— Я должна убедиться, что завтра ты будешь в своей лучшей мантии. Ведь это невероятно важный день!

— Мам, Гермиона знает меня уже десять лет. Не думаю, что она откажется обручиться только потому, что на мне, видите ли, старая мантия.

— Не хватало еще, чтобы ты опозорил меня перед будущими свойственниками!

— Да мы последние два года почти каждый праздник проводим у них…

— Не уводи разговор в сторону, Рональд! Где твой шкаф?

— Может, я сначала немного приберусь там?

— Рональд…

— Госпожа Молли, могу ли я предложить вам свой фирменный ежевичный «Наполеон»?

— Спасибо, Кричер, но…

— Кричер так рад видеть вас, госпожа Молли. Будьте добры, присаживайтесь…

Рона, тем временем, и след простыл. Миссис Уизли заняла место за столом на кухне, Гарри же, допивая чай, лишь довольно ухмылялся.

— Рано радуешься, — предостерегла его та. — Тобой я займусь сразу после Рона.

Гарри отставил в сторону чашку и поспешно поднялся наверх, чтобы навести в своей комнате хотя бы относительный порядок.

***

Каждый волшебник, знавший о предстоящей помолвке, старался как можно реже появляться в Норе из страха, что его привлекут к работе. Но несмотря на все хлопоты и переживания, в назначенный час все было идеально. Стол был накрыт в гостиной, а мистер и миссис Уизли сияли словно начищенные галеоны. Рон и Гарри с честью выдержали пристальный взгляд Молли, которая не нашла к чему придраться в их внешнем виде.

Гермиона прибыла чуть позже, воспользовавшись каминной сетью. Будущая невеста решила одеться по-маггловски, чтобы поддержать своих родителей, которые прибыли вместе с ней, — они единственные среди всех приглашенных не носили мантий. Впрочем, на Гермионе отлично смотрелась и юбка чуть выше колен, подчеркивающая стройные ноги. Гарри в очередной раз поразился тому, как изящно и тонко она умеет напомнить окружающим о своей женственности.

Макияжем невесты занималась Джинни, она прибыла чуть позже. К своему большому удивлению, Гарри заметил, что та решила нарядиться в маггловский наряд, впрочем, даже в нем она выглядела невероятно соблазнительно. Догадываются ли волшебники, как много они теряют, не желая открываться или хоть как-то соприкасаться с маггловским миром? Они же с Роном выбрали новые мантии, которые успели пройти сначала через руки Кричера, а потом уже и Молли.

Все прошло прекрасно. Атмосфера вокруг царила волшебная, кухня радовала изысками, и даже Рон не оплошал — он вовремя нашел в своих бездонных карманах обручальное кольцо и надел его на палец нареченной. Глядя на сияющих и лишь чуточку смущенных друзей, Гарри не смог удержаться от радостной улыбки. Поддавшись импульсу, он взял Джинни за руку, и их пальцы переплелись.

***

Для авроров новый год начался в бешеном ритме, словно преступники только тем и занимались в праздничные дни, что совершали грязные делишки. По наводке информатора Гарри с напарником вышли на одного скупщика краденого, который не чурался запрещенных артефактов. Дом его оказался неожиданно пустым, и они решили заглянуть в небольшую пристройку неподалеку от дома.

Дверь натужно заскрипела, поднимая с пола толстый слой пыли. С выставленными наголо волшебными палочками авроры осторожно переступили порог. Все произошло настолько внезапно, что Гарри даже не успел отреагировать — непонятно откуда взявшийся луч разоружающего заклятия отбросил его назад. Под мелькавшими над головами проклятиями Причард бросился к нему и одним сильным тычком повалили на пол, жестами показывая, чтобы он не вставал. Впрочем, Гарри и не собирался: стоя на четвереньках без волшебной палочки он чувствовал себя очень уязвимым. Резкой вспышкой вернулись воспоминания о далеком прошлом, когда была сломана волшебная палочка. А следом пришло ужасное понимание. Когда-то давным-давно Гермиона сказала: «стоит кому-нибудь разоружить тебя, и он сразу же станет хозяин Старшей палочки».

Ужас превратился в ярость: не может быть и речи, чтобы какой-то жалкий торговец краденым стал хозяином самой могущественной палочки в мире. Он вскочил на ноги одним резким движением и, не обращая внимания на разноцветные лучи заклятий, устремился в атаку. Волшебная палочка обнаружилась возле двери, в проходе которой стояло нагромождение причудливых предметов. Очевидно, что за этой слабой преградой и скрывался преступник. Гарри начал карабкаться вверх по выступающим предметам и, оказавшись наверху, спрыгнул прямо на ошеломленного мошенника.

Тот был настолько удивлен произошедшим, что даже не сделал ни малейшей попытки оказать сопротивление. Гарри произнес обездвиживающее, а следом за ним разоружающее. В дюйме от уха просвистел луч проклятия. В ответ он запустил очередным Экспеллиармусом, который наконец достиг своей цели: противника отбросило на добрых полметра, сильно приложив о противоположную стену. Третьего и последнего преступника вывел из строя подоспевший Причард.

Пока напарник проводил арест, обыскивая и надевая на мошенников магические наручники, Гарри пытался вернуть самообладание. Он кожей ощущал недовольство наставника, это было видно по его точным и резким движениям и сжатым зубам. Он не сказал и слова, но комментарии были излишни. Гарри и так все понял. Через четыре часа, когда все улики были собраны и разложены по пакетам, а обвиняемые допрошены и переправлены в камеры, Причард зашел в кабинет, где Гарри, стараясь сделаться как можно меньше, заканчивал свой отчет.

Аврор прислонился к столу, словно ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание. Время было уже позднее, поэтому вокруг было малолюдно.

— Поттер, — начал он, — я знаю, что в свои юные годы тебе уже удалось поучаствовать в трудных и опасных сражениях, в которых риск был оправдан. Но ты должен понять, что наши операции… они, как правило, не стоят того, чтобы отдавать за них жизнь.

Гарри продолжал настойчиво пялиться в пергамент, но кивнул, давая понять, что услышал.

— Черт возьми! — взорвался Причард. — Что на тебя вообще нашло? Знаешь, сколько проклятий могло в тебя попасть? Сколько раз я отводил их от тебя, ставя себя под удар? Я был буквально на волоске от одного заклятия! А оно, поверь мне, было не из приятных!

Гарри машинально потер шрам на лбу. Пусть он уже и не болел со дня последний битвы за Хогвартс, но полностью забыть о его существовании было нелегко. Он ловил себя на мысли, что прикасался к нему всякий раз, когда что-то шло не так, как надо. Он быстро сообразил, что делает, и опустил руку, надеясь, что Причард не заметил этот жест и не подумает, что таким образом он пытается использовать свою известность. Но было слишком поздно. Это только подлило масла в огонь:

— Мы — команда, — жестко произнес он. — Когда один из нас в опасности или разоружен, другой действует согласно этому. Месяцами я пытаюсь вдолбить в тебя эту простую истину. Или ты думаешь, что я просто развлекаюсь? Неужели ты считаешь, что я просто пройду мимо, когда тебя будут резать на кусочки?

— Извини, — прошептал Гарри. — Я не хотел тебе проблем. У меня просто не было времени подумать!

— Ты работаешь в напарником, и над этим нечего думать. Это главное. А вот это, — Причард дотронулся пальцем до шрама в виде молнии, — останется здесь на всю жизнь. Сделай себе одолжение: пусть он будет единственным.

Благодаря этому жесту Гарри понял, как сильно злится на него Причард. Проговаривая последние фразы, он даже повысил голос, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих. Немногочисленные, но любопытные взгляды тут же устремились в их направлении. Причард взял себя в руки и уже более спокойным тоном закончил:

— Буду с тобой честен. Я составлю отчет для Фосетта, в котором упомяну этот случай. Вероятнее всего, тебя ждет выговор.

С ярко горящими от стыда щеками Гарри кивнул. Напарник бросил на него последний сердитый взгляд и ушел к своему столу.

***

Следующие дни оказались для Гарри трудными. Причард старался разговаривать с ним только в случае крайней необходимости, и то холодно и отстранено, словно они не были знакомы. Но что было хуже всего — он начал, будто в демонстративном жесте, тщательно перепроверять всю его работу. Так он хотел подчеркнуть, что значит работать без доверия. В офисе только ленивый не обсудил их громкую ссору.

К счастью, стажерам хватало такта, чтобы не требовать от Гарри каких-то деталей этого происшествия. И лишь Оуэн, одобряюще похлопав по спине, произнес:

— Что бы ты там ни натворил, он не будет злиться на тебя до пришествия Мерлина.

Гарри не стал делиться этим неприятным случаем с Джинни, посчитав, что сам виноват, а вот Рону пересказал вкратце, подробнее остановившись на Старшей палочке.

— И правильно сделал. Ты только представь, сколько было бы проблем, если бы ты все-таки оставил ее у себя? И без нее-то не все так гладко…

Слова друга ненадолго отвлекли Гарри от свалившихся на бедную голову проблем, и он решил, что рано или поздно обязательно помирится с напарником.

***

Весь январь Примроуз Дэгворт, Альберт Харц, Дженис Давенпорт — она входила в состав экспертной комиссии, та самая «Зеленая Повязка», как назвал ее Гарри, — и Майкл Корнер расследовали дело. Понадобилось много долгих часов наблюдения и переговоров, чтобы получить хоть какие-то сведения.

Особых подробностей Гарри не знал: все данные хранились в строжайшем секрете, но несложно было догадаться, что в нем замешаны высокопоставленные волшебники. В первую неделю февраля спокойную обстановку штаб-квартиры нарушил взволнованный голос Дженис Давенпорт:

— Прим, ты только посмотри!

Когда до Дэгворта дошел смысл показанной газетной статьи, он разразился отборной бранью.

— Проблемы? — вмешался Причард.

— Да нет, — пробормотал Примроуз, сжав зубы. — Просто все результаты нашего дела, которое, между прочим, помечено знаком «совершенно секретно», красуется на пятой странице. Мерзкая дрянь Скитер!

— Откуда она узнала? — спросил Майкл и перехватил из рук напарника газету.

Но Дженис Давенпорт почти сразу же вырвала ее из рук и решительно направилась к кабинету Фосетт.

— Утечка информации. Другого варианта нет, — буркнул Альберт Харц. — У кого еще есть доступ к нашим отчетам?

Новость быстро облетела всю штаб-квартиру. Те, кто еще не успел ознакомиться со скандальной статьей, спешили это сделать или же старались получить информацию если не из первых рук, то хотя бы от самых приближенных источников. Гарри же, тем временем, пытался сложить в уме мозаику. Он был почти уверен, что у Скитер не было ни одного информатора в стенах министерства. Формула успеха для нее проста: анимагическая форма, нужное время и нужное место.

И почему только он раньше не донес на эту мерзкую журналистку, ведь она в свое время изрядно попортила ему жизнь? Неужели причиной тому были отец и Сириус, или скорее то, что все они были незарегистрированными анимагами?

Давенпорт вышла из кабинета начальника, направилась к их команде и громко — так, чтобы слышно было всем, — произнесла:

— Будет официальное расследование. Так что для своего же блага вам лучше попридержать языки! Шеф просто в бешенстве!

С неловким чувством Гарри заметил, как его коллеги начали бросать друг на друга подозрительные взгляды, словно ожидая, что каждый из них мог слить информацию Скитер. Он наклонился к Причарду и прошептал:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Фосеттом.

Тот коротко кивнул, показывая, что услышал. На его лице отразилось любопытство. Под внимательными взглядами авроров и стажеров Гарри постучал в дверь шефа. Получив приглашение входить, он проскользнул в кабинет и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи насчет того, как Скитер могла получить эту информацию, — с порога заявил он.

— Присаживайся.

Гарри подчинился и тут же выложил все как на духу.

— Она — незарестрированный анимаг. Превращается в жука, чтобы шпионить за людьми.

Судя по изумленному виду Фосетта, такое он даже предположить не мог.

— Жук…

— Он самый, — подтвердил Гарри.

Фосетт сразу же понял, чем это чревато, достал волшебную палочку и произнес:

— Гоменум ревелио.

Будто легкий ветерок пролетел по комнате. Сияющий вид Фосетта лучше слов говорил, что сейчас здесь находятся только люди.

— Ты уже видел ее в анимагической форме? — спросил он с интересом.

— Да. Ее легко узнать по следу от очков возле усиков.

— Тогда все будет еще проще.

— Ее отправят в Азкабан? — спросил Гарри, не разделяя радость аврора.

— Может быть. — Ответом ему было лишь пожатие плечами. — Тебя это волнует?

— Мне кажется, это слишком суровое наказание. Я имею в виду по сравнению с убийством или теми преступлениями, что совершают темные маги.

— Не мы пишем законы, — отрезал Фосетт. — И не нам решать, кто достоин наказания.

Гарри недовольно скривился. Он часто слышал эту фразу с тех пор, как начал работать в аврорате, и считал ее невероятно лицемерной. Прежде всего, у каждого аврора были свои информаторы и знакомые мошенники, которых не трогали в обмен на сведения. Они то и решали, кому идти за решетку, а кому оставаться на свободе.

В военное время такое избирательное отношение не приводило ни к чему хорошему: руководствуясь мифическим общим благом, многие авроры направо-налево нарушали закон и собственные моральные принципы. Впрочем, в этом Фосетта нельзя было упрекнуть. Но слушать о том, как он отрицает свою причастность к приговорам осужденных Пожирателей смерти, было все равно неприятно. Не в характере Гарри было отводить взгляд и скидывать на других ответственность за свои поступки. В одном он был уверен: если Скитер попадет в тюрьму, он не станет говорить, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения. 

— Проблемы, Поттер?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы она перестала писать всякую чепуху.

— Не уверен, что она умеет писать что-то другое, — возразил Фосетт. — Но ты прав: как только наша карта будет разыграна, мы уже не сможем ничего изменить. Может быть, некоторое великодушие и принесет свои плоды. Как думаешь?

— Если это поможет ей переключиться на другие темы, почему бы и нет.

— В таком случае нам открываются прекрасные перспективы, — заметил Фосетт. — Это будет лучшим выходом! Позови Причарда.

Гарри кивнул и, открыв дверь, тут же оказался в центре внимания — десятки любопытных глаз уставились на него. Он нашел взглядом напарника и махнул головой в сторону кабинета. Причард все понял без слов.

— Стэн, твой стажер — ценный кадр, — произнес Фосетт, едва дверь за ними закрылась. — Представляешь, он много чего знает о нашей маленькой любительнице совать нос не в свои дела. Она превращается к жука, чтобы шпионить за нами.

— Стерва!

— К несчастью для нее, теперь мы знаем ее секрет.

— Она не зарегестрированный анимаг?

— Судя по всему, да.

— Мы ее возьмем!

— Для начала соберем досье, — размышлял вслух Фосетт.

Он достал из выдвижного ящика стопку чистых пергаментов и крупными буквами написал на одном «Рита Скитер». Добавил туда несколько бланков, которые, как знал Гарри, служили для внутреннего использования — заявления об отпуске, различные заметки «на вспомнить», и вложил еще какие-то документы. Все эту папку он обвязал шелковой веревкой.

— Это должно решить нашу проблему, — удовлетворенно рассматривая дело рук своих, заявил Фосетт. — Осталось только пригласить к нам саму миссис Скитер.

— Вы уверены, что этого будет достаточно? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Гарри. — Делать из мухи слона — ее конек, — с излишней резкостью добавил он. — Ее не взять грудой каких-то бумажек.

— Она тебя так впечатлила? — усмехнулся Причард.

— Теперь, когда нам известно о ее анимагической форме, можно считать, что с ней покончено. Она не станет рисковать и нарываться на полное расследование, даже если и узнает, что наше досье на нее — это, по сути, фикция. Так ты хочешь поприсутствовать на допросе или нет?

Гарри совсем не хотел встречаться с настырной журналисткой, но и отсиживаться за спинами коллег не мог. Он заварил всю эту кашу, рассказав о жуке. Скитер не была дурой, она сразу поймет, кто ее сдал с потрохами. Не хватало еще, что она подумала, что Гарри Поттер боится ее и поэтому избегает встреч.

— Хочу.

— Отлично. Отправлю на ее поиски Харца и Дэгворта. Как насчет второй половины дня?

Гарри и Причард кивнули.

— Прекрасно. Никому не слова об этом.

Когда они вышли из кабинета начальника, по отделу сразу же побежали заинтересованные шепотки. Очевидно, что все авроры разделились на два лагеря: одни считали, что Гарри поймали с поличным, а остальные, что Гарри сам донес на Причарда. Все утро до обеденного перерыва они ловили на себе любопытствующие и оценивающие взгляда коллег.

Гарри возвращался из отдела магического правопорядка, когда в одном из коридоров его перехватил Оуэн.

— Ну, как она это сделала? — спросил он. — Кто ее сдал?

— Быть может, ты сам.

— Да ладно, хоть намекни.

— Ты слышал Давенпорт о том, что будет с теми, кто не держит язык за зубами? В моем деле уже есть один выговор, обойдусь без второго.

— Ну ты и зануда, Гарри.

— Совсем нет, — улыбнулся тот.

Может, он и не был слизеринцем, но хранить свои секреты научился еще с детства. Чтобы разговорить его, нужно было что-то получше, чем это.

В полдень в кабинет начальника вызвали Альберта Харца и Примроуз Дэгворта. Оттуда они направились прямиком на задание. Харц вернулся через полчаса и, ничего не говоря, прошел к шефу. Спустя мгновение Фосетт вышел с ним и кивнул Гарри и Причарду, приказывая следовать за ними. Они направились в комнату допросов, где их уже ждала Рита Скитер. Та громко возмущалась отвратительным отношением к ней со стороны авроров:

— Вы не имеете права! — орала она на Дэгворта. — Вы еще пожалеете, я напишу о вас такую статью, что вы побоитесь высовываться из своих нор!

Последние сомнения Гарри медленно улетучивались, когда он вспомнил что сделала с Хагридом та грязная разоблачающая статейка. Фосетт кивнул, и Давенпорт вышла.

— Я требую объяснений, — прошипела Рита, обращаясь к начальнику аврората.

Затем она заметила Гарри и прищурилась.

— О, теперь, когда вас здесь так много, решитесь напасть на меня?

— Много храбрости потребовалось вам, чтобы поливать грязью четырнадцатилетнего подростка и погибших волшебников? — сухо парировал Гарри.

Скитер ничего на это не сказала. Фосетт громко хлопнул папкой с документами по столу. Рита взглянула на нее и едко произнесла:

— И все это на меня? Польщена.

— Мы всегда щепетильно относимся к сбору улику, — лелейный голосом ответил ей Фосетт. — Но главные уместятся в три слова. 

Он замолчал, выдерживая паузу. До сих пор стоявшая Рита отодвинула стул и присела. С видом полного превосходства на лице, она вызывающе спросила:

— Очень хорошо. Ваша цена?

Трое мужчин заняли свои места за столом. Гарри был уверен, что полуулыбка, застывшая на лице напарника, выражала некоторую долю восхищения.

— Во-первых, больше никаких статей о любых наших расследованиях. Разумеется, без нашего на то разрешения.

— Моя задача — информировать читателей.

— Мы считаем так же. Но то, что мы прочитали сегодня утром, это не информирование. Это опасные домыслы, с которыми нам теперь приходится разбираться.

— Вы повсюду видите зло, — вздохнула журналистка.

— Что поделаешь, профессиональное, — пожал плечами Фосетт. — Дальше. Иногда мы будем делиться с вами некоторой информацией.

— Ого, собираетесь контролировать прессу? Вы в курсе, что министр Шеклболт не одобряет подобное?

— Полагаю, министр Шеклболт будет рад узнать, что мы смогли вывести вас из строя одним точным ударом.

Рита задумалась ненадолго и пришла к выводу, что, отказавшись, ничего не выиграет.

— Если вый действительно верите, что сможете ввести хоть кого-то в заблуждение… — уступила она, давая понять, что не разделяет этого мнения. 

— И последнее: из-под вашего пера не выйдет ни одной статьи об этом человеке, — Фосетт кивнул на Поттера.

— Что именно мне не следует писать? Что у него уже есть ребенок? Что он живет в доме того, кто предал его родителей? Что в юные годы у него были довольно… хм… двусмысленные встречи с ныне покойным Альбусом Дамблдором?

Гарри в шоке застыл. Он собирался возмущенно возразить, когда почувствовал, как кто-то резко наступил ему на ногу под столом. Он откинулся на спинку стула и глубоко задышал, стараясь успокоиться. Под влиянием гнева он всегда говорил одни лишь глупости.

— Вы ведь достаточно умная женщина, чтобы понимать, какую черту лучше не переступать, — спокойно ответил Фосетт, словно в ее тираде не было ничего необычного.

Но журналистка смотрела вовсе не на него. Она следила за выражением лица Гарри и, судя по взгляду, была разочарована отсутствием какой бы то ни было ответной реакции.

— Нечего возразить, мистер Поттер? Я считала вас более сообразительным. 

— А я переоценил ваше умение красиво оскорблять людей. — Гарри постарался сохранить как можно более нейтральный тон, радуясь, что длинные рукава мантии скрывают крепко сжатые кулаки.

Разочарованный взгляд Риты был ему наградой.

— Полагаю, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, миссис Скитер, — произнес Фосетт. — Уверен, вы найдете за кем шпионить. Надеюсь, не нужно упоминать, что наша штаб-квартира будет очищена от насекомых.

— Вывести их не так просто, как вам кажется, — раздраженно выплюнула она. — Если вы знаете все, что знаю я…

Фосетт даже не дернулся, тогда Скитер поднялась и произнесла:

— Можете не провожать, я сама найду выход. Уж лучше быть одной, чем в дурной компании.

— И в мыслях не было возражать вам, — Фосетт подошел к двери и в притворной учтивости распахнул ее.

Причард тоже поднялся на ноги, а вот Гарри остался на месте, продолжая бездумно пялиться в стену напротив.

Он прекрасно понял, на что намекала Скитер, когда говорила про их странные с Дамблдором отношения. С понятием гомосексуальности он столкнулся совсем недавно. Дурсли никогда не затрагивали эту тему, а в Хогвартсе даже если кто и упоминал об этом, то настолько расплывчато и смутно, что невозможно было понять, о чем речь. Неудивительно, что для разъяснений он тогда обратился к Гермионе. Та невозмутимо кивнула, признав тем самым существование подобных отношений между мужчинами, и добавила, что такое встречается не только у магглов, но и в волшебном мире.

— Для нас это своего рода табу, — подвела она итог. — Но это не значит, что быть гомосексуалистом — плохо.

После разговора с подругой Гарри пометил этот феномен ярлыком «странности» и постарался забыть о нем. Поэтому столкнувшись сейчас с такими инсинуациями по отношению к себе и Дамблдору, он был несколько выбит из колеи.

— Поттер… — позвал Причард.

Тот медленно поднялся. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его ненадолго оставили в одиночестве. Но такой роскоши ждать не приходилось. Гарри нацепил фальшивую улыбку и произнес:

— Мы получили, что хотели.

В допросной не осталось никого, кроме них двоих.

— Ты хорошо справился, — скупо похвалил наставник.

Гарри лишь удивленно вскинул брови.

— Непросто сохранять спокойствие, когда тебя в лицо оскорбляют.

— Это все равно была ложь.

— У тебя нет ребенка? Я разочарован до глубины души, — притворно огорчился Причард.

Гарри лишь слабо улыбнулся; он еще слишком сильно злился на эту чертову писаку, чтобы оценить чувство юмора.

— Только не говори, что тебя так расстроил этот намек на Дамблдора.

— Ей еще не надоело придумывать всякий бред о нем? Ее книга — это сборник лжи и гнусностей! — взорвался Гарри. — Не хватало, чтобы она еще и это добавила…

Он не стал уточнять, что именно «это», ограничившись неопределенным жестом.

— Знаешь, такое говорят о каждом, кто не женат и о чьих любовных похождениях ничего не известно.

— Да?

— Такие же слухи начинают ходить вокруг Шеклболта.

— Правда?

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, она просто бесится. Так что не обращай внимания. А если хочешь, чтобы эти намеки прекратились, постарайся почаще показываться на публике в женской компании.

Сначала Гарри опешил, но затем быстро вспомнил, что Причард прекрасно осведомлен о существовании его второй половины. В один из своих визитов в госпиталь тот стал свидетелем интимной сцены, которую устроила Джинни попавшему под чужое заклятие Гарри.

— Она предпочитает хранить наши отношения в тайне, — неожиданно для себя признался он.

— Как ты умудрился найти девушку, которая не хватается всем подряд, что захомутала национального героя? Не упусти ее, парень. Вряд ли ты еще найдешь такую!

Злость и гнев на Скитер как-то сразу улетучилась. То ли от упоминания Джинни, то ли от одобрения наставника, но Гарри почувствовал, как сжатые до того в пружину мышцы расслабляются, а на губах появляется улыбка.

— Ладно, пойдем, — Причард мягко подтолкну повелевшего стажера к выходу. — А то здесь пахнет жареным тараканом.

***

По прибытии в штаб-квартиру всему отделу была сообщена официальная версия: стало известно, каким образом журналистке удалось узнать о секретных данных, и что никто из авроров в этом не был виноват. Будут приняты меры, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. Разумеется, эти объяснения не удовлетворили любопытство коллег, а потому вокруг тут же родились сотни других, якобы более правдоподобных идей. Никто не сомневался, что Гарри с наставником знают об этом деле намного больше, но — слава Мерлину — никто не стал приставать с дурацкими расспросами.

Вечером он не стал рассказывать об этом случае Рону и Джинни. Он отправился спать раньше всех. Оказавшись в одиночестве в спальне, достал из шкафа Омут Памяти, спрятанный под ворохом одежды, и поставил его на стол. Поколебавшись секунду, он все же окунулся в воспоминания Дамблдора.

Когда он вернулся к реальности, то обнаружил, что сидит на полу. Путешествие принесло с собой облегчение. Он не обнаружил ни одного намека во взглядах Дамблдора, которые тот бросал на него. Даже ничего отдаленно похожего. Теперь Гарри разрывался одновременно от облегчения и от стыда, что посмел сомневаться в нем. Неужели он еще не понял, что не стоит верить ни единому слову Риты Скитер?

В спальню вошла Джинни и в удивлении замерла на пороге.

— Почему ты сидишь почти в темноте?

И только потом заметила, что он сидел на полу.

— Гарри? С тобой все нормально? Ты ничего себе не сделал?

— Все в порядке, — отмахнулся тот. — Просто решил подождать тебя.

***

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся почти на рассвете. Первым делом он осторожно спрятал обратно в шкаф Омут Памяти, оставленный на столе. Встревоженная Джинни не заметила его вчера. Она не стала ни о чем его расспрашивать, просто присела рядом на мягкий ковер и крепко обняла. Это стало для Гарри лучшим утешением.

Гарри ласково поцеловал спящую девушку и отправился на работу.

Едва он вошел в штаб-квартиру, как почувствовал смутно знакомое ощущение. Причард что-то обсуждал с Фосеттом в полупустом отделе. Заметив стажера, тот подозвал его взмахом руки.

— Почувствовал?

— Ага, что это?

— Обнаружитель. Каждый, кто попытается скрыться с помощью магии, тут же покажется в своем настоящем облике.

— Точно. Этот как в «Гринготтсе чары» «Гибель Воров», только не такие мощные, — припомнил Гарри.

— Гоблины его тоже используют? — заинтересовался Фосетт.

— Да, в галереях, которые ведут на нижние этажи с самыми старыми сейфами.

— Ты просто обязан рассказать нам, как тебе удалось проникнуть в «Гринготтс», взломать чужой сейф и выйти оттуда целым и невредимым. И на спине дракона, ко всему прочему.

— Именно благодаря дракону нам и удалось выйти оттуда целыми и невредимыми, — приоткрыл завесу тайны Гарри.

— Вы это планировали? — изумился Фосетт.

— Когда оказываешься зажатым между недовольными гоблинами и драконом, каждый подумает, что можно использовать дракона для нейтрализации гоблинов.

— Поттер, ты хоть понимаешь, что почти любой волшебник на твоем месте решил бы, что проще сразиться с армией гоблинов, чем оседлать дракона?

— У меня не было времени предаваться размышлениям, — признал Гарри.

Авроры перекинулись странными взглядами.

— Удачи тебе, Стэн, — с явной насмешкой в голосе пожелал тому Фосетт.


	20. Жизнь на площади Гриммо, 12

**Хронология:**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
31 декабря 2000 — Помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 19 февраля — 22 марта 2001

После свадьбы Рон и Гермиона собирались переехать в собственный дом, а пока же продолжали встречаться на площади Гриммо. Гермиона все реже бывала у родителей, предпочитая проводить вечера с женихом. Как-то в марте она даже привела Живоглота, рассудив, что в большом доме с Кричером ему не придется скучать, в отличие от пустой квартиры Грэйнджеров. Джинни очень любила кошек, а потому была в полном восторге от такого соседства. Во время своих визитов сюда она всегда играла с пушистым гостем.

Она часто ночевала в доме на площади Гриммо. И только в те дни, когда Гарри был на ночном дежурстве или ее ожидали долгие изнурительные тренировки, Джинни оставалась с «Холихедскими Гарпиями». Завершив обучение, она вошла в основной состав команды, чему несказанно обрадовалось. С другой стороны, чувство ответственности давило на нее пуще прежнего. Она боялась не оправдать возложенных на нее надежд.

Чтобы не упустить ни одной возможности, она тщательно выполняла упражнения, которые показала ее наставница, постоянно сидела на диете, назначенной медсестрой клуба, читала множество книг о тактиках и стратегиях квиддича и старалась быть в курсе достижений британских и зарубежных игроков, в чем ей помогали многочисленные спортивные журналы.

В это время года проходили только дружеские матчи, но именно сейчас журналисты спортивного мира вовсю рассуждали о том, кто из игроков мог бы сыграть в Национальной Лиге. После того как Джинни заявила о себе на финальном матче, журналисты стали внимательно наблюдать за ней, регулярно выпуская разные статьи. Некоторые видели в ней задатки великого игрока, но другие — и их оказалось куда больше — были настроены скептически и подчеркивали, что она плохо сыграла в начале знаменитого финального матча.

Джинни пыталась следовать примеру Гарри и не принимать близко к сердцу все, что о ней писали, но она все равно расстраивалась, когда видела очередную разгромную статью. Рон вырезал их все и отдавал матери, чтобы та сложила их в специально купленный для этого альбом.

Четверо молодых людей старались проводить вместе каждую минуту: ужины на большой кухне, вечера в гостиной, когда кто-нибудь громко комментировал читаемую книгу, субботы, когда они вместе присматривали за Тедди или отправлялись в мир магглов.

***

И лишь мелкие заботы нарушали покой их домашнего очага. Началось с того, что дом перестал быть идеально чистым. Пыль покрыла все поверхности, мебель и вещи, которые были разбросаны где попало. Белье, и без того не отличавшееся чистотой, теперь возвращалось из стирки еще более грязным, и приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы привести его в порядок. Четверо друзей приспособились к этому и быстро разделили хозяйственные дела между собой.

Как-то вечером они в ужасе переглянулись после первой съеденной ложки супа. Кричер был готов подавать следующее блюдо, поэтому они сделали над собой усилие и опустошили тарелки, даже не поморщившись. К счастью, остальное было достаточно съедобно. Но в гостиной, тщательно прикрыв дверь, Рон не выдержал и взорвался:

— Ладно еще домашнее хозяйство, уборка, которую мы должны делать сами, мантии сомнительной чистоты… Но находить подобные вещи в каждой тарелке?! Нет уж, так не пойдет!

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Рон, — вздохнула Гермиона, — если мы наймем эльфа ему в помощь, для Кричера это станет унижением.

— Но дела идут все хуже и хуже, — скривился Гарри. — Думаю, его магия слабеет…

— Если мы что-нибудь не решим, я вернусь к маме, — пригрозил Рон.

— Ты мог бы делать себе сэндвичи сам время от времени, — проворчала его сестра. — Гермиона, ты уверена, что хочешь выйти замуж за этот желудок на ножках?

— Я тоже люблю Кричера, — попытался оправдаться Рон, — но нельзя же и дальше делать вид, что все нормально!

— В этом Рон прав, — кивнула Гермиона. — Если бы все было нормально, такого бы не случилось. А представьте себе, если Кричер ударится головой о шкаф или порежется во время готовки…

— Но если мы попытаемся остановить его или попробуем помочь, он может сбежать или попробует умереть, — грустно сказал Гарри. — Работа должна быть действительно тяжелой, чтобы он согласился разделить ее с кем-то. Тогда он мог бы стать главным и наблюдать за тем, как идет дело…

Он замолчал и посмотрел на остальных. Идея, несомненно, была интересной.

— Можно предложить ему в помощь молодых эльфов, — начала Джинни.

— Да, чтобы он научил их всем домашним заботам, — продолжила Гермиона, — и тогда помощь со стороны не станет для него такой уж катастрофой.

— Попробуй найти того, кто прилично готовит, — настойчиво сказал Рон.

— И кто согласится пойти в ученики к брюзгливому эльфу со старомодными взглядами, — уточнил Гарри.

— Все же согласны, что нужно хотя бы два эльфа, чтобы содержать такой дом? — спросила Гермиона. — Думаю, мы будем оплачивать их труд вскладчину…

— В таких делах я полностью доверяю тебе, — сказал Гарри, — но финансы беру на себя. Я сам буду платить им. Вам с Роном лишние затраты ни к чему, ведь вам еще новы й дом покупать, а я унаследовал этот, не заплатив ни кната.

— А я? — вмешалась Джинни. — Когда я здесь, я ведь живу за твой счет. Хотела бы внести свой вклад хотя бы в это.

— Внесешь, когда твои родители согласятся, чтобы я заплатил за все время, проведенное в Норе, — возразил Гарри.

Это был тот редкий случай, когда Джинни не нашлась, что ответить.

— Гермиона, мы полагаемся на тебя, — заключил Гарри.

Не прошло и трех дней, как Гермиона отобрала двух кандидатов. Это были брат и сестра. Владелец их матери разорился и не смог содержать трех эльфов. Несколько лет назад он продал бы их другому волшебнику, но цены сильно упали из-за новых законов, так что он предпочел отдать их Министерству и получить премию, которую давали тем, кто освободил своих домовиков.

— Разве можно разделить семью, освободив только часть ее? — удивился Гарри.

— В тринадцать лет эльфы считаются взрослыми, — объяснила Гермиона. — Поэтому их можно отослать в другой дом, не нарушая закон.

— А они точно нормально готовят? — забеспокоился Гарри, которому не хотелось терпеть плохо пообедавшего Рона.

— Об этом я узнала в первую очередь, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Мать хорошо их обучила.

Она попыталась объяснить ситуацию Кричеру. Тот поклялся, что будет самым требовательным наставников и что он считает делом чести заставить эти жемчужины сиять так, чтобы удовлетворить самого придирчивого из хозяев. В его словах было столько пыла, что Гермиона на минуту усомнилась в своей идее.

— Кажется, стоит увеличить их зарплату, — шепнула она Гарри, выходя из кухни. 

В конце концов, все вышло довольно неплохо. Миффи и Тротти были так рады найти работу, что совершенно не обращали внимания на выпады Кричера. Последний, правда, признавал, что они работают усердно и относятся с глубоким уважением к четверым хозяевам — хотя об этом их никто не спрашивал.

Очень быстро дом был приведен в порядок, а мантии вновь обрели приличный вид. Старый эльф, избавившись от наиболее тяжелых дел, смог посвящать время своим любимым занятиям: приготовлению маленьких вкусных блюд и проверке сделанной работы.

***

Когда в дом вернулся порядок, Гарри решил, наконец, осуществить свою идею и пригласить в гости старых товарищей по квиддичу.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он Рона, — это лучше сделать до или после начала сезона Кубка Лиги?

— До, — тут же ответил Рон. — Оливер будет подкалывать Джинни, и она точно станет лучшей. Но — успокой-ка меня! — ты же не собираешься звать всех, кто играл с нами в Хогвартсе? Потому что если будет Маклагген, на меня можешь не рассчитывать!

— Очень смешно, Рон! Нет, конечно, будет только изначальная команда Оливера, Джинни и ты. И, если ты не против, я позову Оуэна Харпера — он играет с нами в Министерстве.

— Позвать слизеринца на встречу гриффиндорцев… Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

— Не хуже, чем приглашать на одну встречу игроков «Гарпий» и «Паддлмир Юнайтед» через два месяца после чемпионата, — заметил Гарри.

— Знаешь, Гарри, чем дальше, тем больше я думаю, что Снейп был прав, когда говорил, что ты не можешь не искать себе неприятностей.

— Меня и таким любят, — отшутился Гарри.

Было довольно тяжело найти время между дежурствами и тренировками профессиональных игроков в квиддич, но все-таки им удалось договориться о дате.

В знаменательный вечер Гарри первым вошел в камин в Атриуме Министерства и открыл проход на свою кухню Оуэну, Анжелине и Алисии. Трое гостей были встречены домовиками, которые глубоко поклонились, высказывая уважение, после чего последовали за Гарри по лестнице в прихожую. Кажется, они были впечатлены, и Гарри подумал, что три эльфа на службе говорят об определенном богатстве волшебника. К счастью, Анжелина сделала другой вывод:

— Вот за это я и люблю Гермиону — она никогда не отступает от своих принципов.

— Да, им нужна была работа, — поспешно подтвердил Гарри.

— Ты платишь домовикам? — удивился Оуэн. В его голосе смешались изумление и шок.

— Как и всем свободным эльфам, которые предлагают свои услуги. Так положено.

— Откуда появилось столько свободных эльфов? — поинтересовалась Алисия.

— Ввели новый налог, — ответил Гарри. — Владельцы теперь платят за своих эльфов и получают деньги, когда отдают домовиков Министерству. Проблема в том, что волшебники еще не привыкли к этому.

— Движение Гермионы до сих пор называется ГАВНЭ? — спросила Анжелина.

— Нет. Теперь это «Армия Добби».

— Добби? Я слышала о книге с таким названием, — задумчиво сказала Алисия.

— Именно, — подтвердил Гарри.

Он провел их в гостиную, где все уже было готово к вечеру, а на длинном столе, накрытом в глубине комнаты, стояли первые блюда. Десяток пуфиков окружал журнальный столик, заставленный напитками и легкими закусками.

Гарри собирался разлить по кружкам сливочное пиво, когда распахнулась дверь и вошла Кэти Бэлл, сопровождаемая Кричером.

— Кэти-и-и-и-и! — закричали Анжелина и Алисия.

Они бросились к новой гостье, и три абсолютно счастливые девушки крепко обнялись.

Оуэн шепнул Гарри:

— Даже если мы не будем видеться с тобой целую вечность, обещай, что никогда не набросишься с писклявым криком «Оуэ-э-э-эн!»

Гарри все еще смеялся, когда появилась Джинни. Она бросила веселый взгляд на трех девушек, которые даже не заметили ее появления, и с улыбкой подошла к ним. Немного поколебавшись, она легко прикоснулась губами к щеке Оуэна и поцеловала Гарри в губы, чтобы он не вздумал ревновать. 

— Ну, Харпер, как дела? — спросила она.

Пока тот отвечал, появились Рон и Джордж. Они обошли трех подруг, которые все еще бурно радовались встрече, и направились к Гарри. Последний тут же представил своих гостей:

— Оуэн Харпер, Джордж Уизли.

Джордж пожал руки Гарри и Оуэну и сразу же направился к столу, накрытому в глубине гостиной.

— Эй, Джордж, ты чего? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Ничего страшного, — махнул рукой Рон. — Просто для… хорошей атмосферы.

— Не думаю, что нам нужно что-то подобное для хорошей атмосферы, — возразил Гарри, указывая на трех бывших охотниц Гриффиндора, которые продолжали оживленно беседовать.

— Эй, девчонки, не хотите поздороваться? — притворно возмутился Рон.

Кэти обернулась:

— О, я так рада тебя видеть! — воскликнула она и бросилась к нему.

Рон распахнул объятия, но девушка пронеслась мимо и кинулась на шею Гарри, у которого от неожиданности подогнулись колени.

Все рассмеялись. Когда Гарри освободился от объятий девушки, то представил ее своему коллеге. Оуэн подарил Кэти самую обаятельную из своих улыбок, и та, кажется, пожалела, что не выбрала его в качестве цели. Она все еще не сводила с него глаз, когда к ним подошел Джордж.

— А как же я? — спросил он с улыбкой.

Кэти и Алисия тут же повисли у него на шее. Анжелина обняла Рона и Джинни, а Джорджа поприветствовала простым кивком и серьезным взглядом. У Гарри не было времени удивляться этому: в дверях появился Оливер Вуд.

— Оливер! — хором воскликнули Кэти, Анжелина и Алисия. Позабыв про Джорджа, они бросились к своему бывшему капитану.

Когда они прекратили его душить, вратарь команды «Паддлмир Юнайтед» пожал руки Джорджу, Гарри и Рону и познакомился с Оуэном. Потом обменялся любезностями с Джинни:

— Посмотри и запомни хорошенько свой кубок, Уизли! Через несколько недель он будет у меня в руках!

— Размечтался, Вуд!

Наконец, появилась Гермиона. Пока все приветствовали ее, Гарри занялся делом, и вскоре все устроились на пуфиках с бутылками в руках.

— За квиддич! — предложил Оливер.

— За квиддич! — дружно согласились остальные.

Они усердно принялись за легкие закуски, стоявшие на столике.

— Джордж! — возмутилась Кэти, обнаружив перепонки между пальцев.

— Это не я, это Рон, — спокойно возразил тот.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил тот с блаженной улыбкой. — Возьми побольше арахиса, — посоветовал он, указывая на одну из тарелок на столе.

— Ты не изменился, Рон.

— Знаю. Я всегда был практичным!

Они заговорили о матчах и своих прошлых победах. Сначала Алисия засомневалась:

— Знаете, тут Оуэн…

— Не волнуйся. Я люблю Малфоя не больше вашего. К тому же, я не участвовал в играх, когда вы играли вместе, — успокоил ее слизеринец.

— А Монтегю? Ты был его другом, нет? — спросил Оливер.

— Не особо.

— Ты хороший парень, — заключил Оливер и поднял бутылку с пивом, чтобы чокнуться с Оуэном.

Они продолжали предаваться воспоминаниям. Оливер рассказал о первой встрече с Гарри: «За мной пришла МакГонагалл, привела этого щуплого мальчишку, который понятия не имел о том, что такое квиддич!» — и вспомнил разные неприятности, случавшиеся с его ловцом: «Никогда еще не видел такого бладжера!», «Это было ужасно: дементоры… а потом Гарри начал падать с метлы», «Прекрасный Патронус! А Малфой и две его гориллы сели в лужу!»

Анжелина рассказала о своих проблемах, когда была капитаном: «А Гарри пропустил все тренировки в начале, потому что постоянно оставался после уроков» — и еще: «Представляете? Я осталась без загонщиков и ловца в самый разгар сезона!»

Упомянули и о том времени, когда капитаном был Гарри:

— Называть его капитаном? Да он умудрился пропустить даже тот день, когда мы выиграли кубок! — насмешливо воскликнул Рон.

— Если он делал это, чтобы привлечь внимание Джинни, то оно того стоило, — улыбнулась Кэти.

— Честно говоря, я до того дня ничего не замечала, — подтвердила Джинни, — он был так сдержан!

— Ну, еще бы. Пришлось взять тебя в команду, чтобы ты вспомнила, что я существую! — вздохнул Гарри.

— А, вот что! И правда, других причин для подобного выбора я не вижу! — расхохотался Оливер.

Никто не удивился, когда спустя три тоста он оказался с парой рогов на голове, синими искрящимися волосами и носом свиньи.

За основным блюдом они делились впечатлениями о школе и воспоминаниями о самых лучших моментах. Не раз упоминание Фреда заставляло улыбки тускнеть, и Гарри чувствовал, как присутствие покойника не лучшим образом сказывается на настроении гостей — Алисия, Кэти и Оливер часто смотрели на Джорджа с виноватым видом.

Конечно, те, кто часто общались с ним в течение этих трех лет, уже привыкли к тому, что теперь Джордж стал куда более циничным и не таким беззаботным, как раньше. Несмотря на то, что он получал явное удовольствие от разговора и встречи со старыми друзьями, новому Джорджу не хватало привычной болтовни близнецов. Как и сказал Ли на похоронах, прежний Джордж умер. Теперь его старые друзья в этом окончательно убедились.

Поведение Анжелины по отношению к молодому человеку удивило Гарри. Кажется, она из принципа решила не смотреть на него даже краем глаза и не разговаривать. Джордж, в свою очередь, поступал точно так же. Неужели они поругались, а Гарри и не заметил? Может, пригласить их обоих в один вечер было не лучшей идеей? Зато двое других гостей старались встречаться глазами как можно чаще — Кэти то и дело поглядывала на Оуэна, тот отвечал ей очаровательными улыбками.

Когда наговорились о прошлом, речь пошла о настоящем.

— Я работаю в компании по созданию метел, в «Нимбусе», — сообщила Кэти, — в отделе чар. Мы создаем разные усовершенствования и пытаемся сделать наши метлы более конкурентоспособными — речь идет и о тех, что используют любители, и о профессиональных моделях.

— И какие новшества ожидают нас в ближайшее время? — спросил Оливер.

— Ты узнаешь об этом, когда метла поступит в продажу, — отозвалась Кэти. — Я не имею права рассказывать такие вещи. И, Гарри, я никогда не благодарила тебя, но на самом деле именно твоя заслуга в том, что я получила эту работу.

— Правда?

— Да, там было три претендента на место с одинаковыми оценками за курс чар. Я уверена, что наши совместные игры сыграли свою роль — благодаря этому меня заметили.

— Кажется, знакомство со мной приносит удачу, — хмыкнул Гарри.

Анжелина и Алисия рассказали о своей работе. Третий год у стажеров в аврорате явно выдался труднее предыдущих.

— Мы изучаем технику борьбы с темной магией, — рассказала Алисия. — Иногда мурашки по спине пробегают от мысли, что кому-то в голову пришли такие ужасные вещи, а ведь их еще и на практике применяют…

Чтобы разрядить атмосферу, Анжелина попросила их проверить, правильно ли она выучила текст присяги.

— Не хотелось бы начать заикаться в самый ответственный момент, — объяснила она с усмешкой.

Джинни и Оливер с удовольствием обсуждали игру в квиддич на профессиональном уровне и сошлись на мнении, что нынешняя игра сильно отличается от той, которую они узнали в Хогвартсе: больше техники, больше требований, больше давления.

— Больше давления, чем у Оливера? — удивился Джордж. — Да он заставил Гарри поверить, что нужно победить даже ценой жизни!

— Это самая высокая из цен, — возразил Вуд.

— Сколько дней он провел на больничной койке? — проворчала Джинни.

— Звезды, а вы автографы даете? — вмешалась Кэти, прежде чем Оливер успел ответить.

Гарри принес пергамент и перья, и двое игроков устроили небольшой сеанс раздачи автографов. Оливер относился к затее скептически, но для Джинни это было впервые, и Гарри заметил, что ее скулы порозовели от смущения.

***

Поздним вечером, когда друзья разъехались по домам, Гарри все-таки задал Джинни вопрос, который так его мучил — как всегда, в их ванной, пока она расчесывалась перед сном.

— Анжелина и Джордж поссорились?

— Я бы так не сказала, — осторожно ответила Джинни.

— А в чем тогда дело?

Джинни положила расческу на край раковины и посмотрела на отражение Гарри в зеркале.

— Думаю, они впервые увиделись с похорон Фреда.

Она немного подождала, прежде чем вновь взяться за расческу и продолжить:

— Фред и Анжелина были вместе. Это началось, когда Анжелина закончила Хогвартс, а во время войны дело приняло серьезный оборот.

— Но почему они с Джорджем больше не виделись?

— Думаю, это было бы слишком для них. Чересчур много воспоминаний.

— Почему ты раньше мне об этом не сказала? Я бы не заставил их встречаться, если бы знал об этом…

— Мне показалось, что для них это хорошая возможность увидеться. Впрочем, они оба пришли, хотя знали, что другой будет на встрече, так что раз они согласились…

Она не закончила. Гарри ждал. В конце концов, Джинни сказала:

— Со временем это становится… — ее голос упал до шепота. — Не таким мучительным.

Глубоко тронутый, он подошел к ней и, встав за спиной, обнял. В зеркале он увидел, что Джинни опустила голову. Волосы скрыли ее лицо, и было невозможно понять, плачет она или нет, но Гарри остро ощутил, как ей больно. Чувствуя себя бессильным, он крепче обнял ее.

— Иногда мне снится, что они снова здесь, оба. Раньше я не любила эти сны, потому что когда просыпаешься, ужасно осознавать, что все, что ты видел — неправда, что его на самом деле нет. Но сейчас я больше боюсь, что сны перестанут сниться, что я забуду его. Раньше вспоминать о них было больнее. Конечно, у меня есть фотографии, но мне кажется, что по чуть-чуть они заменяют все мои воспоминания.

Гарри немного покачал ее из стороны в сторону, чтобы Джинни смогла взять себя в руки. Потом он заставил ее повернуться и поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Она действительно не плакала, но глаза покраснели, как если бы слезы наполнили их, но Джинни не позволила им вырваться наружу.

— Джинни, ты знаешь, что такое Омут Памяти? — спросил он.

— Думаю, да. Но он очень редкий и дорогой.

— У меня есть один, — сказал Гарри. — Профессор Дамблдор завещал его мне. Хочешь положить туда свои воспоминания? Так ты сможешь вернуть их, если вдруг однажды они исчезнут.

На лице девушки отразилось огромное волнение.

— Гарри, это было бы прекрасно!

Гарри подошел к своему шкафу и достал каменную емкость. Он поставил Омут Памяти на стол и показал Джинни, как поместить туда воспоминания.

— Чтобы вернуться к ним, нужно посмотреть внутрь него и подумать о том, что ты хочешь увидеть. Так ты сможешь не перепутать свои воспоминания с моими.

— А ты уже многое оставил там?

— Пока что нет, — ответил Гарри. — Только несколько мгновений из жизни Дамблдора и Снейпа. Лучше всего те, когда можно увидеть их вместе. Нужно объяснить тебе кое-что, потому что это очень волнующее зрелище, если не знать, о чем идет речь.

— Гарри, я не хотела бы поступать невежливо…

— Но мне действительно хочется разделить их с тобой. Это много значит для меня. Это не очень легко принять, поэтому я никогда не рассказывал тебе об этом, но, думаю, время пришло. Не в этот вечер — уже довольно поздно, но как только будет время для нас…

— Хорошо.

Гарри осторожно убрал Омут Памяти и лег рядом с Джинни. Устроившись друг напротив друга, они долгое время лежали, погрузившись каждый в свои воспоминания, прежде чем заснуть.

***

Вскоре после «вечера квиддича» Рон и Гермиона отправились ужинать к Грейнджерам. Гарри и Джинни решили воспользоваться этим, чтобы заглянуть в Омут Памяти. Они быстро поужинали и поднялись в свою комнату. Гарри начал с самого трудного.

Он объяснил, при каких обстоятельствах получил воспоминания Северуса Снейпа, коротко рассказал об основных событиях и о том, насколько ошибочна была картина событий, созданная Альбусом Дамблдором.

— Понимаешь, он не хотел говорить правду Снейпу, потому что, если бы я ее узнал, Волдеморт тоже узнал бы об этом, и ничего бы не вышло. Нужно было, чтобы я отправился на смерть по собственной воле. Это не только позволило уничтожить кусочек Волдеморта внутри меня, но и дало защиту всем тем, кого он мог бы попробовать убить впоследствии — ведь я создал такие же чары, как моя мать тогда.

— Ясно, — медленно сказала Джинни.

— Ладно… Тогда вперед?

Он взял ее за руку, и они вместе погрузились в Омут Памяти, направившись к воспоминаниям Снейпа. Гарри уже знал, чего ожидать, поэтому больше внимания уделял деталям. Он смотрел, каким было лицо его мамы, когда она глядела на ребенка. Смотрел он и на свою тетю, спрашивая себя, что заставило ее стать такой худой и сухой. Он остро почувствовал отчаяние Снейпа, когда тот просил Дамблдора дать ему еще один шанс, и понял, сколько же было нужно мужества, чтобы продолжать настаивать на своем, несмотря на твердый отказ директора.

Придирки, которыми несколько лет спустя осыпал его профессор зельеварения, вместо раздражения теперь вызывали жалость. Было похоже, что Снейп отказался воспринимать его тем, кем Гарри был на самом деле, и каждый день мучился, сталкиваясь в классе с Джеймсом Поттером. С ужасом Гарри подумал о том, каким кошмаром это было — постоянное напоминание о том, кто занял место в сердце и доме Лили.

Раньше, выступая в защиту профессора Снейпа, Гарри поступал как честный человек: он не хотел, чтобы все награды достались ему, ведь он заслуживал только часть из них. Но знание о том, чего стоила помощь, которую ему оказывали, не помогли забыть все, что он испытал в подземельях за школьные годы.

В этот раз, пока картины чужой жизни проходили перед его глазами, Гарри простил Снейпа. Он не забыл, конечно, ни мелочной злобы, ни несправедливости, ни болезненных слов, но обида исчезла. Когда он понял это, то почувствовал, как с души свалился огромный камень.

Время шло, и вот Снейп уже беседует с Дамблдором, одна рука у того уже черная. Гарри восхитился тем, с каким изяществом старый директор смешивал правду и ложь, чтобы послание, которое он хотел передать Гарри, было понято правильно. Знал ли он, что тот услышит каждое слово? Что пряталось за внешней холодностью и равнодушием при мысли о собственной смерти? Надеялся ли он, что Снейп укажет путь Гарри, не уточняя имени того, на кого нацелен удар?

Какая разница? Увидев во второй раз воспоминания, оставленные ему директором, Гарри больше не сомневался в его отношении к себе. Даже если Дамблдор осознанно разочаровал его в тот вечер, когда все его действия привели к смерти Гарри, тот понимал, что все это делалось ради цели, которую он сам одобрял. Дамблдор не заставил его сделать ничего такого, чего Гарри не сделал бы сам, зная, как обстоит дело.

Он увидел, как Снейп вышел из своего кабинета с мечом Гриффиндора в руке. Зная, что на этом воспоминания обрываются, он потянул Джинни за руку, чтобы они поняла, что пора возвращаться.

Едва они вынырнули из воспоминаний, как девушка упала напротив него, сотрясаемая рыданиями. Гарри присел на колени и нежно обнял ее.

— Я ведь предупреждал об этом, — сказал он, когда Джинни немного успокоилась. Он не думал, что говорил. — Я сделал это потому, что должен был.

— Но это ужасно! Как он мог! Гарри… Ты ведь верил ему, когда слышал все это впервые. Насколько же больно тебе должно было быть… Я никогда ему этого не прощу! Никогда!

Он чувствовал, что сейчас не время объяснять, что она не права. Нужно было, чтобы Джинни взглянула на это со стороны. Гарри еще немного посидел рядом, ожидая, пока девушка возьмет себя в руки.

— Он дал мне и другие воспоминания. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидела и их тоже, прежде чем судить окончательно.

Джинни затрясла головой, отказываясь. Гарри все еще обнимал ее. Спустя некоторое время она вытерла глаза и подняла голову. Гарри задохнулся под ее взглядом. Испытывал ли он столько боли, как она считала? Все, что случилось в тот бесконечный день, перепуталось в его воспоминаниях. Гарри был взволнован, осознавая, как сильно она переживает за него. Он крепко прижал ее к себе, чтобы не видеть взгляда полного боли.

— Это последнее, честное слово, — сказал он. — Сейчас я счастлив, как никогда раньше…

Должно быть, она поверила, потому что постепенно расслабилась, и взгляд ее перестал быть таким напряженным. Гарри принес стакан воды, и Джинни медленно его выпила, после чего шумно высморкалась и спросила:

— Думаешь, я должна увидеть остальное?

— Да, но, если хочешь, можно отложить это.

Она покачала головой:

— Не думаю, что у меня хватит смелости повторить когда-нибудь. Давай закончим сегодня.

Гарри нежно обнял ее и помог подняться. Они вернулись к столу, где их ожидала каменная чаша. Он крепко прижал Джинни к себе, чтобы она не чувствовала себя такой одинокой, и пожалел, что не подумал об этом раньше.

Хорошо зная, что именно он ей показывает, Гарри иногда чуть отдалялся, чтобы увидеть, как она на это реагирует. Увидев их двоих в самом начале отношений, Джинни улыбнулась. С умилениям она наблюдала, как Гарри молодел — вплоть до того, чтобы стать младенцем, и потом с нежностью провожала взглядом другую пару, такую же рыжеволосую девушку и темноволосого молодого человека, уходящих гулять в парк Хогварста.

Она вновь заплакала, на этот раз улыбаясь сквозь слезы, и долгое время не разжимала объятий.

— Пойдем спать? — предложил он, чувствуя себя измученным всеми этими эмоциями.

Джинни кивнула, и в молчании они стали готовиться ко сну. Когда они легли, Джинни положила голову на плечо Гарри. Она глубоко вздохнула и сказала:

— И все-таки я не могу понять, как можно было отправить тебя на смерть, если он так сильно любил.

Гарри сначала подумал, что Джинни еще слишком молода, чтобы принять такое поведение, но потом понял, что вопрос вовсе не в возрасте. Мало кто вообще способен это понять. Для этого нужны душевные силы, снисхождение и, конечно, общая боль. В конце концов, возможно, Джинни никогда не сможет этого понять.

Он решил сменить тему.

— Ты видела, где я оставил Омут Памяти. Можешь воспользоваться им в любое время, когда захочешь положить туда воспоминания.

— Когда я это сделаю, то покажу их тебе.

— Ты не обязана так поступать, — заметил Гарри.

— Но я хочу это сделать. Так будет лучше для меня.

Гарри подумал, что мало у кого из влюбленных есть возможность разделить настолько личные чувства. Нужно показать ей моменты их счастья, чтобы Джинни поняла, как много значит для него.

И это тоже было наследством Дамблдора.


	21. Любовные переживания

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 – помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 23 марта – 10 мая 2001

 

В последующие дни ни Гарри, ни Джинни не поговорили о том, что увидели в Омуте Памяти. Джинни все реже ночевала дома: начался национальный сезон, а значит, и тренировки стали более изматывающими и заканчивались все позднее. Но это не мешало им наслаждаться обществом друг друга в те редкие минуты, что удавалось урвать.

Личная жизнь Гарри била ключом, а потому он начал интересоваться успехами своих друзей на этом же фронте.

— Когда ты уже сделаешь Гермионе предложение? – спросил он как-то у Рона.

— Как только мама перестанет доставать меня вопросами о свадьбе. 

— Я серьезно, - настойчиво произнес Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Я спросил, не будет ли она против переехать в отдельный дом – только мы вдвоем. И она ответила «Почему бы и нет?» вместо привычного «У нас еще полно времени, Рон». Воодушевившись, я добавил «И сразу после этого мы можем пожениться», и она сказала «Да, отличная идея».

— Как романтично, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Твоя очередь. Расскажи мне, насколько романтичным было твое предложение моей сестре, - парировал довольный Рон.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и быстро пожалел, что вообще поднял эту тему.

— Мы решили не связывать свои отношения официально, пока она не достигнет каких-то успехов в квиддиче. Так что серьезно думать будем только в следующем году.

— Уверен, что это осмотрительно? – озабоченно спросил Рон.

— А в чем дело?

— Ухаживать за известным игроком в квиддич не так просто. Чтобы привлечь ее внимание, нужно что-то оригинальное.

— Хорошо, что перед другими кандидатами у меня есть десять лет преимущества, - похвалился Гарри.

— И столько же оплошностей, - безжалостно добавил Рон.

— Если уж Гермиона согласилась выйти за тебя замуж, значит, у каждого есть некоторый запас таких промашек.

— Закончим с этим. Не хватало еще, чтобы разговоры о женщинах разрушили нашу дружбу, - поучительным тоном произнес Рон, закрывая тем самым тему.

***

Несколько дней спустя Гарри возвращался в офис с обеда, когда один из коллег, Клэнси Пилигрим, окликнул его в коридоре:

— Эй, Поттер, в допросной сидит наш очередной клиент и утверждает, что знает тебя и ты можешь поручиться за него.

— И кто это? – подозрительно спросил тот.

— Некий Мундугус Флетчер.

— Этот…

Первым желанием Гарри было выругаться как следует, но он резко замолчал, пытаясь разобраться с обуревавшими чувствами.

— И за что вы его взяли?

— Хранение подозрительных артефактов, некоторые из них предположительно могут быть использованы в ритуалах темной магии. Я просмотрел досье на него. Не совсем наш профиль: незначительные кражи; хранение, использование и сбыт незаконных волшебных артефактов и прочее. Однако некоторые улики весьма странны и говорят не в его пользу.

— Когда мы с ним пару раз пересекались, он был обычным мелким воришкой и уж точно не адептом темной магии, - сказал Гарри.

— В военное время он занимался доносами? – Причард слышал весь разговор и теперь решил вмешаться.

Авроры с опаской относились ко всем, кто в то время активно сотрудничал с властями.

— Нужно посмотреть, - произнес Пилигрим. В свое время он больше десяти месяцев провел в бегах из-за таких вот доносчиков.

Однако Гарри остановил его:

— Не нужно. Он знал, где я прятался сразу после того, как власть перешла к Волдеморту, и мог бы сдать меня, но не сделал этого.

Причард и Пилигрим обменялись странными взглядами. Гарри прекрасно понимал причину их удивления. Как какой-то мелкий воришка мог знать о местонахождении Мальчика-Который-Выжил, когда даже сам Волдеморт этого не знал?

— Ладно, раз это твой старый приятель, пусть идет на все четыре стороны, - медленно протянул Пилигрим.

— Я могу с ним поговорить? – неожиданно спросил Гарри.

— Конечно. Можешь даже сказать, что он свободен, - Пилигрим протянул папку с досье. – Мы не будем тратить время на этого жалкого мошенника.

Гарри быстро пробежал глазами по документам и направился в комнату для допросов, где в неведении томился Флетчер. По дороге он размышлял над тем, какое влияние оказал на его жизнь этот прохвост. В военное время он не раз проклинал жуликоватого волшебника за кражу медальона. Ведь именно из-за него им с друзьями пришлось проникнуть в министерство, а потом несколько месяцев скитаться по лесу, мерзнуть и голодать словно последние цыгане.

Однако проработав немного в министерстве, Гарри пересмотрел свое к нему отношение. С некоторым удивление он узнал, что волшебники очень быстро поняли, кто именно проник в административное здание. Причард, отвечая на его безмолвный ответ, только пожал плечами: «А кто еще это мог быть?» И Гарри не нашел что возразить. Как бы там ни было, но его совет миссис Кроткотт быстро облетел широкую общественность и передавался шепотом из уст в уста. Он послужил тем винтиком, что запустил весь механизм. Магглорожденные волшебники стали с подозрением относиться к вызовам в министерство магии, якобы для простой проверки. Многие предпочли затеряться в небольших деревнях, спрятаться в маггловском мире или сбежать за границу.

Некоторые были убиты егерями, но они, по крайней мере, не угодили в Азкабан и избежали поцелуя дементора. Таким образом, пусть и невольно, Мундугус Флетчер оказался той крошечной песчинкой, что застопорила весь процесс учета и регистрации магглорожденных. Неожиданно Гарри вспомнил, что, как бы плохо ни относились к Флетчеру товарищи по Ордену Феникса, тот так и не выдал никому расположение штаб-квартиры на площади Гриммо.

Он толкнул дверь камеры.

— Гарри, мой мальчик, - облегченно выдохнул Флетчер, - как я рад тебя видеть. Я оказался жертвой ужасного недоразумения.

— Распространение высушенных жал муховерток и листьев Горячительного дерева… Многих сажают и за меньшее. Использование этих ингредиентов может привести к весьма печальных последствиям.

— Ладно, признаю: я – вор и спекулянт. Но черная магия – никогда! Меня задержали раньше, чем я даже успел проверить, что именно мне всучили! Клянусь!

— Ладно, мы вас отпускаем. – Гарри решил не тянуть и сразу положить конец болтовне Флетчера. – Но впредь вам лучше не попадаться к нам в руки с изделиями подобного рода. Пойдёмте, я провожу вас до Атриума.

В полном молчании они дошли до стойки регистрации волшебных палочек, забрали палочку Флетчера и спустились к лифту. Перед тем как уходить Гарри произнес:

— Спасибо, что не раскрыл никому тайну дома Сириуса, когда меня разыскивали.

Мундугус вздрогнул, словно ему влепили пощечину.

— Думаешь, Дамблдор бы допустил меня в Орден, если считал, что мне нельзя доверять? – обиженно ответил он.

— Извини. – Гарри не ожидал от этого человека такого искреннего возмущения.

Флетчер коротко ухмыльнулся.

— Сегодня мне удалось выбраться отсюда только благодаря тебе. Так что мы – квиты.

Гарри улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку Мундугуса Флетчера.

***

Гарри наивно полагал, что с воспоминаниями из прошлого покончено, однако у судьбы на этот счет были другие планы. Он сам и не заметил, как оказался втянут в настоящую семейную драму. Сейчас, конечно, становилось ясно, что первые тревожные звоночки зазвучали еще давно, но тогда он и подумать не мог, во что все выльется.

Утром Анжелина сильно опоздала на работу. Гарри как раз проходил мимо и поздоровался с ней, но запыхавшаяся девушка даже не удостоила его ответом. Еще несколько раз в течение дня они пересекались друг с другом, но результат был одинаков – Анжелина делала вид, что не замечает его. Гарри все списал на ее начальника, который, скорее всего, опять был в плохом настроении, а значит, портил его и всем остальным.

Переступив порог гостиной на площади Гриммо, он сразу же увидел что-то бурно обсуждавших Рона и Джинни.

— Решать все равно им.

— То есть ты считаешь, что это нормально, да? – возмущенно отвечал Рон своей сестре.

— Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Гарри, поцеловав Джинни в качестве приветствия.

— Джордж собирается связать свою жизнь с потаскухой, - буркнул Рон.

— Хватит, Рон! Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. Уверена, чувства Анжелины к нему абсолютно искренние.

— Она просто ошиблась парнем. С кем не бывает…

— Для нее, как и для нас, они – два совершенно разных человека.

— Джордж встречается с Анжелиной? – Гарри наконец-то понял, о чем шла речь.

— Ага, она не долго лила слезы по Фреду. Потом вспомнила, что у него есть точная копия и прыгнула к нему в постель, - резким тоном произнес Рон.

— Мы не знаем, как все было на самом деле, - Джинни в очередной раз попыталась урезонить брата. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что они могли сблизиться из-за общих воспоминаний с Фредом? А потом все могло случиться как-то само собой.

— По-моему, тем утром они вполне были довольны обществом друг друга, а вот я чувствовал себя третьим лишним.

— Да ты и был там лишним, болван! – воскликнула Джинни и уже более спокойно объяснила Гарри: - Рон отправился домой к Джорджу, потому что тот не появился на работе, и застал его завтракающим с Анжелиной.

— Уж лучше так, чем если бы они были в постели или принимали бы душ, - отшутился Гарри.

— Прекрати, а то меня сейчас вырвет.

— Рон, да что с тобой такое? Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы Джордж жил нормальной жизнью? Это же хорошо, что у него появилась девушка.

— Но это же Анжелина!

— У нее тоже есть право начать жить с чистого листа!

— Но не с Джорджем. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это ненормально?

— Нет!

— Гарри, а ты что думаешь? – спросил Рон у друга, словно уже отчаялся убедить сестру в своей правоте.

Гарри задумался на несколько мгновений, после чего с явной неловкостью ответил:

— Не думаю, что Джордж сможет заменить ей Фреда. Да и того Джорджа уже давно нет.

— Она тоже изменилась, - поддержала его Джинни. – Они найдут взаимопонимание.

— Но что бы сказал Фред на все это? – Рон уже не сдерживал своих эмоций. Его лицо покрылось ярко-красными пятнами.

— Он был бы рад видеть их счастливыми.

— Легко говорить так о мертвых, когда они не могут опровергнуть твои слова, - недовольно скривился Рон.

— А ты? Ты вмешиваешься в дела, которые тебя не касаются! Ты считаешь себя единственным хранителей памяти о Фреде?

— Рон! Джинни! – вмешался Гарри, с легкой тревогой наблюдая за тем, как накаляется обстановка.

В последний раз он видел их такими недовольными и напряженными в тот день, когда Рон увидел Джинни в объятиях Дина. И тогда Рон повел себя совсем не благоразумно.

— Рон, - успокаивающим голосом начал Гарри, - все знают, что ты сделал очень много для Джорджа. Не знаю, что бы с ним стало, если бы не ты.

— Вот именно! – согласился тот.

— Но даже если ты и прав, твое вмешательство в его личную жизнь не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Билл женился на Флер, несмотря на то, что вся семья была против их брака. Джинни тоже всегда делала все по-своему, вопреки твоим желания, и с Джорджем будет так же. Не настраивай себя против него. Все равно ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Уже, - мрачно заметила Джинни. – Он не смог держать свой язык за зубами, и теперь Джордж с ним не разговаривает.

— Рон… - В голосе Гарри слышалось явственное разочарование.

— А что бы ты сделал на моем месте? – агрессивно переспросил тот. – Представь, что ты бы застукал своего брата с невестой его близнеца. Что, ничего бы даже не сказал? Просто промолчал?

— Может, и да, хотя я сам не отличаюсь особым тактом.

— Это еще мягко говоря, - подтвердила Джинни.

— Вот-вот, так что нечего вам сталкиваться лбами друг с другом.

— И что мне по-вашему делать? Закрыть рот и позволить твориться этому… этому…

— Если ты хочешь помириться с Джорджем, то это – единственный выход.

— За такую цену? Нет уж, не хочу, - сухо отрезал Рон и ушел в свою комнату.

— Ну вот, - расстроенно вздохнула Джинни и устало рухнула в кресло.

— Он подумает и поймет, что лучше не вмешиваться.

В гостиной появилась Гермиона, положив конец их так и не начавшейся беседе. Она удивилась отсутствию Рона, но друзья быстро разъяснили ей в чем дело. Гермиона задумчиво уставилась в камин и спустя дюжину секунд, наконец, произнесла:

— Не думаю, что дело здесь только в Анжелине.

— То есть?

— Рон очень сблизился с Джорджем за последние два года. И сейчас он, должно быть, боится, что их отношения радикально изменятся.

— Но он ведь тоже скоро женится, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Он, наоборот, должен испытать облегчение от того, что Джордж не останется один, что рядом с ним будет человек, готовый позаботиться.

— Мне кажется, что у Фреда и Джорджа были особые отношения. Конечно, они всегда были открыты и для других людей, но вот то, что происходило между ними… Это нечто уникальное. Целых два года Рон старался заполнить эту пустоту и, надо сказать, более-менее успешно. Но неожиданно, ни с того ни с сего, появляется другой человек, на которого направлено все внимание Джорджа.

Джинни мгновение задумалась, словно переваривала услышанное, и признала:

— Возможно. Это напоминает мне маму. С каждым из нас она проводила беседы, когда мы выросли настолько, что готовы были уйти из дома. Каждый раз она паниковала и долго не соглашалась отпустить нас в свободный полет. Ей потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы принять это.

— Как думаешь, сколько ему понадобится времени? – с легким беспокойством поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не знаю.

— Тот факт, что он встречается именно с Энджи, только усугубляет ситуацию, - согласилась Гермиона.

— Думаешь, это тоже может стать проблемой?

— Кто знает… В каком-то смысле общее горе может их сблизить. Главное, чтобы оно не заменило собой все остальное. Нужно нечто большее, чтобы образовалась счастливая пара. Я не очень хорошо их знаю, чтобы судить, насколько они подходят друг другу.

Гарри повернулся к Джинни и признал:

— Я тем более. В последнее время они очень сильно изменились.

— Ладно, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Сейчас мы все равно ничего не можем сделать. Пойду к Рону.

Гарри и Джинни успели только сесть за стол, когда на кухню вошла Гермиона. Она попросила Миффи отнести Рону ужин в комнату. Эльфийка кивнула, прижав к голове уши, словно воцарившаяся в доме атмосфера угнетала ее.

— Боюсь, что произошло худшее – он наговорил Джорджу и Анжелине гадостей, - печально вздохнула Гермиона. – Они не помирятся, пока он не извинится. А зная Рона, этого не будет никогда.

— Хочешь я попробую поговорить с Анжелиной? – предположил Гарри.

— Если это поможет, почему бы и нет, - Гермиона пожала плечами, но в голосе ее не было и капли убежденности.

Ужинали они в полном молчании, думая каждый о своем.

***

Следующим утром Рон так и не спустился к завтраку. Гермиона объяснила, что тот так и не нашел в себе мужества встать и отправиться на работу. Винить его в излишней предусмотрительности было нельзя – разъяренный Джордж вряд ли бы обрадовался приходу брата.

— Бедная Элоиза, - пробормотала Джинни. – И ей приходится работать в такой обстановке.

— Ты сегодня придешь? – поинтересовался Гарри.

Джинни покачала головой, недовольно скривившись, и уточнила:

— У меня сегодня тренировка.

— Все образуется, - попытался успокоить ее Гарри, впрочем безуспешно.

Она и без того уже изрядно опаздывала, поэтому быстро проглотила остатки завтрака и ушла к камину. Следом за ней попрощалась Гермиона.

Гарри по-прежнему сомневался, имеет ли он право вмешиваться в личную жизнь Анжелины, а потому утром так и не переговорил с ней. После полудня он даже уже набрался смелости, но, едва завидев его, девушка тут же развернулась и поспешила в противоположном направлении. Дальше так продолжаться не могло, он быстро нагнал ее.

— Анжелина, я знаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, но…

Она не дала ему закончить. Резко повернулась и бросила:

— Да за кого он себя принимает, этот твой приятель? Передай ему, чтобы не смел даже попадаться мне на глаза, иначе я за себя не отвечаю!

Гарри возмущенно замер, а потом вспыхнул:

— Да этот мой приятель за три года в буквальном смысле вытащил Джорджа из могилы! Да этот мой приятель станет таким же аврором, как и ты! Так что у этого моего приятель тоже есть право переживать за Джорджа!

Внезапно Гарри понял, что весь состав штаб-квартиры с интересом смотрит на них. Он схватил девушку за руку и потащил к выходу. К счастью, та безропотно последовала за ним: очевидно, что публичные разборки тоже не привлекали ее. Едва они оказались в коридоре, она тут же выхватила свою руку, но Гарри уже стоял с готовой к бою волшебной палочкой. Анжелина потянулась за своей, но Гарри произнес лишь чары конфиденциальности.

— Ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, что Рон несет полную чушь, когда нервничает. Если бы Джордж поговорил с ним об этом заранее, он бы лучше воспринял эти новости и не наговорил бы вам столько гадостей.

— А с чего ты решил, что мы сделали это нарочно? Ты думаешь, что я специально пошла к Джорджу, чтобы затащить его в постель, совершенно забыв о Фреде?

— Я ничего не думаю, - поспешно ответил Гарри. – Я просто пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что Рон был удивлен.

— А мы что, нет? Думаешь, мы сами не задаемся вопросами, правильно это или нет? Почему так все произошло? Дело в нас самих или во Фреде? Что было бы, если Фред выжил?

— Э-э-э…

Гарри совершенно растерялся от такого потока новой информации, которую он, честно говоря, совсем не хотел знать.

— И кстати, что он вообще там делал? – продолжала свою тираду Анжелина. – По какому праву он вламывается в квартиру Джорджа таким беспардонным способом, словно она принадлежит ему?

— Не посылать же сову, чтобы узнать, не заболел ли он! Джордж опаздывал, и Рон решил узнать, все ли с ним в порядке. И все. Это ведь его брат, в конце концов!

Анжелина опустилась на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене.

— Если такой цирк творится с каждым Уизли, лучше забыть обо всем как можно скорее.

Гарри присел рядом.

— Джинни считает, что решать все равно вам. А остальные, насколько мне известно, еще не в курсе.

— Думаешь, я сделала глупость? – после недолгого молчания спросила Анжелина.

— Не знаю, - честно ответил Гарри, в который раз удивляясь, почему именно ему все задают такие вопросы. В любовных делах он полный профан.

— Я лично просто умираю от страха.

— Я был бы рад, если бы сегодня ты пришла ко мне поговорить с Роном.

— Гарри, ты совершенно не умеешь утешать девушек.

— Я знаю.

— Рон – последний Уизли, которого я бы хотела сейчас видеть.

— Именно поэтому тебе и нужно прийти.

— Я подумаю.

— Не затягивай с этим. У меня дома три эльфа уже впали в депрессию: они не привыкли, что Рон оставляет еду на тарелке.

— Гарри, тебе что, нравится звучание собственного голоса?

— Не особо. Так что, ты придешь?

— Я же уже сказала, что подумаю.

— Вас что, наказали? 

Из-за угла выплыл Оуэн.

— Мы что, не можем поболтать? – парировала Анжелина, поднимая к нему взгляд.

— Что?

Девушка раздраженно взмахнула рукой с волшебной палочкой, отменяя действие заглушающих чар.

— Отвали, Харпер, - тщательно выговаривая звуки, ответила она.

***

С хмурым лицом Анжелина последовала за Гарри, когда он зашел к ней в кабинет в конце рабочего дня. Он первым прошел через камин и с облегчением увидел, что девушка никуда не сбежала. Были у него опасения, что она передумает в последнюю минуту.

— Рон дома? – спросил он у Тротти.

— Хозяин Рон у себя в комнате.

Гарри провел Анжелину в гостиную.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Не стесняйся, чувствуя себя как дома.

Домовой эльф, тем временем, поставил на низкий столик несколько бутылочек сливочного пива.

Гарри быстро поднялся и постучал в дверь комнаты Рона. А в ответ ему раздалось ворчливое:

— Что?

— Надо поговорить.

— Могу я хотя бы пять минут спокойно посидеть?

— Не вынуждай меня ломать дверь.

На пороге показался недовольный Рон.

— Ну, чего тебе?

— Анжелина у нас в гостиной. Она хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Шутишь? – Рон внезапно побледнел.

— А что, похоже?

— Мне нечего ей сказать.

— Начни с извинений, - посоветовал Гарри.

— Я не…

— Рон! Сделай это хотя бы ради Джорджа!

На долю секунды Гарри подумал, что дверь сейчас захлопнется прямо перед его носом, но Рон только шире приоткрыл ее и вышел из комнаты, теребя пальцами рукав мантии. Не глядя в его сторону, он начал спускаться по лестнице. Он поколебался немного перед дверью, ведущей в гостиную, но затем громко прочистил горло, привлекая внимание, и вошел в зал, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь. Следовавший попятам Гарри свернул на кухню, но внезапно остановился. Посмотрел на закрытые двери и решился – шепотом произнес подслушивающие чары.

Прошло всего несколько минут, как он довольно улыбнулся и не спеша направился на кухню, где уже вовсю хозяйничали Тротти и Миффи под общим руководством Кричера. Гарри налил себе кружку сливочного пива и вернулся в коридор, собираясь подняться наверх. Но передумал и присел на ступеньку, ожидая Анжелину. Однако первым его обнаружила Джинни.

— Я думал, ты на тренировке… - с легким удивлением произнес Гарри.

— Я сказала, что у меня болит живот. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Анжелина сидит в гостиной вместе с Роном.

Джинни опустила взгляд на пол.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Только не говори, что ты не подумал об Удлинителях ушей!

— Джинни, как можно! – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. – Я не из тех, кто станет подслушивать личные разговоры с помощью Удлинителя!

— Ну ты даешь… И чему только вас учат в аврорате…

— Обходиться без Удлинителей ушей, - хитро возразил Гарри.

Джинни хлопнула себя по лбу, признавая поражение.

— И?

— Он извинился, а она сказала, что понимает. Любой бы в подобной ситуации растерялся и удивился. А потом мне захотелось пить и я пошел за сливочным пивом. Ты сердишься?

Вернулась Гермиона и отобрала у Гарри его сливочное пиво, потому бедняге пришлось опять идти на кухню за новой порцией для себя и для Джинни. Они сидели втроем на ступеньках и потягивали пиво, когда Рон и Анжелина, наконец, вышли из гостиной.

— Что вы тут делаете? – спросила Анжелина.

— Ждем, пока кое-кто освободит нашу гостиную, - ответил Гарри. – Останешься на ужин?

— Нет, меня ждет Джордж, - девушка слегка покраснела. – Так что всем хорошего вечера, а с тобой, Гарри, до завтра.

Рон проводил гостью до выхода, а затем вернулся к умирающим от любопытства друзьям. Те уже успели с комфортом расположиться на диване и в креслах.

— Всё слышали? – недовольно буркнул Рон.

— Нет, - заверил его Гарри. – Мы просто были поблизости на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Я бы и сам справился! – запротестовал Рон.

— Между прочим, Анжелина знает очень много неприятных заклинаний. Поверь мне: твои шансы выйти полностью целым и невредимым были не так уж велики.

Ужин прошел без единого упоминания Джорджа или его новой подружки. Когда они уже ложились спать, Джинни заметила:

— Я, скорее всего, останусь в Холихеде до самого чемпионата. Он начнется через три недели, поэтому я не могу позволить себе витать в облаках, как было сегодня, например. Меня то и в этот раз отпустили с трудом, а если подобное повторится и завтра, то уверена: меня тут же заменят и выкинут вообще из команды.

— Понимаю, - разочарованно кивнул Гарри.

Джинни ушла чистить зубы, а когда вернулась, предложила:

— Ты мог бы навестить меня несколько раз в лагере и мы бы поужинали вместе. Я знаю как минимум три неплохих ресторанчика. Да, было бы здорово!

***

Через месяц «Холихедские гарпии» прошли в четвертьфинал. Согласно расписанию, на целых десять дней они должны были быть свободны. Джинни прислала Гарри сову, приглашая провести вечер на романтическом свидании.

Они ужинали в симпатичном ресторанчике, куда Джинни захаживала время от времени. Этого хватало, что ее узнавали, но не особо надоедали. Гарри, конечно же, изменил свою внешность, нацепив едва ли не самое банальное лицо. В конце ужина Джинни спросила:

— Ты не забыл захватить свою мантию?

— Взял. Тебе она нужна сейчас или…

Вместо ответа девушка хитро улыбнулась. Гарри поспешил расплатиться по счету, и они вышли на улицу. Он тут же укутался в мантию-невидимку.

— Куда идем? 

— В мою комнату.

Это вполне объясняло мантию-невидимку. Вообще, игроки в квиддич не имели права приводить в общежитие своих девушек или парней, поскольку все здание находилось под анти-аппарационными чарами. Они же защищали их от назойливых журналистов и чересчур любвеобильных фанатов.

— В ваших спальнях не предусмотрено никаких анти-мужских устройств? – с легкой улыбкой спросил Гарри. – Или, может, вход охраняет единорог?

— Всего лишь дракон.

Гарри понял, что это был намек на интенданта общежития – вдову почтенного возраста, которая следила не только за удобством и чистотой в доме, но и за неукоснительным соблюдением правил. Джинни ее не любила. С точки зрения юной девушки ей слишком сильно нравилось доносить на них президенту клуба.

Они стояли перед огромным домом. Джинни достала ключ и широко распахнула дверь, чтобы Гарри мог проскользнуть. Сквозь отливающую всеми цветами ткань мантии тот увидел просторной вестибюль, а из-за приоткрытой двери – общую комнату, откуда раздавался громкий девичий смех.

— Привет, девчонки, - кивнула всем Джинни.

— Привет, Джин.

— Уже вернулась?

Со стороны лестницы, словно по волшебству, появилась пожилая женщина с недовольным лицом. Она живо напомнила Гарри печально известного Филча.

— Да, миссис Норрис. Я что-то устала сегодня.

Гарри постарался как можно более бесшумно проскользнуть мимо интенданта, которая неотрывно следила взглядом за удаляющейся Джинни. К счастью, все ступеньки лестницы и пол в коридоре и в комнатах были устланы коврами. Гарри едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда одна из дверей внезапно распахнулась и в проеме показалась Гвеног Джонс – загонщица, она же капитан команды.

— Уже вернулась? – спросила женщина. – Я думала, у тебя свидание, учитывая, сколько времени ты вертелась перед зеркалом.

Джинни в ответ подмигнула, а Гвеног расплылась в понимающей улыбке. Кто бы ни стоял на страже в общежитие – дракон или единорог, - это не мешало девушкам из команды приводить молодых людей. Джинни придержала дверь в свою комнату, но, почувствовав легкое прикосновение Гарри к ее плечу, тут же закрыла. Гарри осмотрелся. Спальня была неплохо обставлена, пусть и находилась в страшном беспорядке, особенно возле одной из кроватей. Очевидно, именно она и принадлежала Джинни.

— А если Джильда вернется? – поинтересовался он, вспомнив про соседку.

— Не вернется, - отмахнулась Джинни, снимая с него мантию. – Слушай, давай ты вернешь себе свое лицо? Я, честно говоря, стараюсь не спать с незнакомыми мужчинами.

***

Через два часа Гарри уже засобирался домой. Джинни открыла окно.

— Постарайся не сильно испортить розарий. Как только выйдешь за ограду, можешь сразу аппарировать.

— Ты частенько выпроваживаешь гостей таким путем?

— Я – нет, но вот парень Джильды уже успел истоптать весь цветник под окном. Нам даже пришлось стравить миссис Норрис байку о том, что по ночам здесь гуляет собака, чтобы отвадить ее от ежедневных обходов.

Гарри с помощью чар проверил, свободен ли путь, и трансфигурировал простынь в прочную веревку, привязав ее к оконному косяку.

— Если я сломаю себе шею, то хотя бы буду знать, что за благую цель, - преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул Гарри и проверил, крепко ли привязана веревка.

— Постарайся все-таки не сломать. «Превратился в лепешку прямо на глазах у своей невесты» - такое будет не очень хорошо смотреть на твоей карточке от шоколадных лягушек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1\. Из интервью Дж. Роулинг "J.K. Rowling... a year in the life":**
> 
> «А Джордж… Многие читатели спрашивали меня о том, смог ли он пережить потерю брата-близнеца. Конечно, нет. Так обычно и бывает. Я бы тоже не смогла… Но я думаю, что он женился на Анжелине, бывшей Фреда. Может, это немного неправильно, но мне кажется, они были счастливы. Счастливы настолько, насколько это было возможно без Фреда. Думаю, Джордж всю свою жизнь прожил с чувством, что некая часть его – мертва».
> 
> **2\. Миссис Норрис**
> 
> JKR позаимствовала имя для кошки Филча из романа Джейн Остин «Мэнсфилд-парк», в котором миссис Норрис – назойливая и жадная женщина.
> 
> ( **прим. пер.** : а автор этого фика позаимствовала ее у JKR)


	22. Жизнь, которую они выбрали

**Хронология** :

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : 1 июля — 2 сентября 2001

 

В начале июля Гарри посвятил все свободное время учебе. Квиддичный сезон в Министерстве закончился — авроры оказались на втором месте — и приближалось время переводных экзаменов, так что было нужно прочесть немало книг по теории. Как и в прошлом году, готовиться он решил вместе с Оуэном, только на этот раз занимались они на площади Гриммо. Здесь было куда удобнее, чем в каморке Оуэна. Еще бы: большая гостиная и три эльфа, готовые помочь в мелочах — такое не могло не понравиться!

— Никогда не думал, что эльф может так хорошо готовить! — удивился Оуэн, съев целое блюдо пирожных, приготовленных Кричером к чаю.

— Люди вообще многого не знают об эльфах, — пожал плечами Гарри, но, заметив колючий взгляд Оуэна, понял, что его реплика могла показаться обидной, и поспешил уточнить: — Когда я впервые увидел эльфа, меня чуть удар не хватил.

— Это было в Хогвартсе?

— Нет, когда я еще жил в семье магглов. Короче говоря, эльф тогда устроил тот еще беспорядок, а я получил предупреждение Министерства за незаконное использование магии. Правда, это я обнаружил уже в школе... Ты бывал на кухне?

— Да, чтобы попасть туда, нужно пощекотать зелёную грушу на картине с фруктами. Один знакомый показал мне этот фокус. Эльфы там очень... услужливы.

Гарри заметил его колебание. Что едва не сказал Оуэн? Раболепные, заискивающие?

— Моя подруга Гермиона пытается изменить их положение, — сказал он. — Точнее, она хочет, чтобы наше мнение о них изменилось, ну и еще — чтобы они изменили свой образ мышления. Они воспитываются как рабы и с трудом могут представить что-то иное.

— Думаешь, они на это способны? — скептически осведомился Оуэн.

Вместо ответа Гарри поднялся и отправился за книгой «Добби, свободный эльф», несколько экземпляров которой Гермиона всегда держала дома.

— Держи, — он протянул книгу Оуэну, — внутри есть ответ на твой вопрос. Если, конечно, ты выделишь на это несколько минут между проверками.

— Она же для детей!

— Воспитание начинается с самого детства.

Оуэн посмотрел на обложку, затем отложил книгу к стопке бумаг.

— Это всё замечательно, но мы еще не закончили с работой. Вернемся к ней? — предложил он.

— Разумеется, — согласился Гарри. — Что у нас осталось на сегодня?

Оуэн сверился с программой и вздохнул:

— Мы не сделали и половины. И с чего только нам приспичило стать аврорами?

Гарри мысленно согласился и тут же поинтересовался:

— А почему ты решил стать аврором?

— Удивлен, что слизеринец решил бороться с черной магией? — ухмыльнулся Оуэн.

Гарри задумался, уж не обиделся ли он на вопрос, и пожал плечами.

— Просто хотел узнать.

— Стать аврором было моей мечтой, — признался Оуэн. — Мой дядя был одним из них.

— Вы были с ним близки? — спросил Гарри.

— Я даже не был с ним знаком. Он умер перед моим рождением. Его забрали Пожиратели смерти, вместе с женой и ребенком.

Гарри помолчал и затем тихо произнес:

— Понимаю.

— А ты? — спросил Оуэн. — Хотя это вполне логично... после того, что ты сделал.

— Я принял решение на пятом курсе и не знал, что всё обернется вот так, — пояснил Гарри. — Тогда я только-только познакомился с тремя аврорами и подумал, что они выполняют важную работу.

— Я их знаю?

— Министр Шеклболт. Двое других погибли. Это были Аластор Грюм и Нимфадора Тонкс. Грюм пытался защитить меня и получил Аваду от Волдеморта, а Тонкс погибла в Битве за Хогвартс.

Оуэн ничего не стал говорить, пособолезновав его утрате.

— Вот оно как, — возобновил разговор Гарри. — Твои родители, наверное, рады твоему выбору? Гордятся?

— Все не так просто. На самом деле, они предпочли бы видеть меня на менее опасной должности, но с другой стороны, именно благодаря им я смог устроиться...

— Вот как? — удивился Гарри. Он был более чем уверен, что Кингсли не допустит поблажек в этом деле.

— Дело в том, что они пришли в Хогвартс, — объяснил Оуэн.

Гарри поднял брови. Почти все молодые волшебники шли в Хогвартс, так что в этом не было ничего необычного. Он с недоумением посмотрел на коллегу, но тот снова погрузился в свои заметки.

— Как это пришли в Хогвартс? — уточнил он.

— Я думал, ты узнал мою маму, — с удивлением ответил он так, словно это всё объясняло.

Гарри попробовал разобраться. Видимо, имелось в виду, что он уже видел миссис Харпер до прошлогодней встречи. Но где он мог с ней пересечься? И причем тут Хогвартс?

— Твои родители сражались в битве за Хогвартс! — понял он наконец. — И были потом на вручении наград. Извини, мне представили так много людей в тот день, что в голове была полная путаница. Я много кого не помню.

— Я так и думал, — вежливо ответил Оуэн. — Знаешь, для моих родителей ты — настоящий герой. Они были впечатлены тем, с каким спокойствием и самообладанием ты вызвал Сам-Знаешь-Кого на дуэль.

— О! — смутился Гарри, вспомнив доброту и уважение, проявленные миссис Харпер не только в их первую встречу, но и во все последующие.

Он сделал вид, что погрузился в учебу, потому что не знал, что добавить. Сколько слизеринцев пришли в конечном счете на помощь? — спросил он себя. Вдруг вспомнились слова портрета Финеаса Блэка: «Пусть скажут, что дом Слизерина сыграл свою роль. Пусть наш вклад не окажется забыт». Гарри никогда не понимал эту фразу, потому что образ пустого стола факультета Салазара тогда был слишком свежим в его памяти. Да и мысли его занимали другие дела…

— Когда они пришли? — спросил он, когда понял, что не может еще больше углубляться в эти размышления. — С жителями Хогсмида, в конце?

— Да, в тот момент прибыло много родителей и учеников тоже.

Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Нет, я там не был. Родители оставили меня с сестренкой, чтобы она не оставалась дома совсем одна, — проворчал Оуэн с недовольством. — На самом деле, если бы я действительно захотел, я бы всё равно пришел, — быстро добавил он, словно не считал эту причину достойным оправданием.

— Ты же был еще несовершеннолетним, — попытался успокоить его Гарри.

— Это не помешало Дафне Гринграсс и Дональду Хиггсу, — угрюмо заметил Оуэн. — Ну, что сделано, то сделано.

Гарри ни на секунду не сомневался, что Оуэн искренне сожалеет. Он сам не хотел бы пропустить такое событие. Чтобы не задерживаться на этой мысли, он спросил:

— А почему Гринграсс и Хиггс сразу не остались в Хогвартсе? Зачем было уезжать, а потом опять возвращаться?

— Разве им разрешили бы остаться после того, как Паркинсон предложила отдать тебя Сам-Знаешь-Кому?

Гарри решил, что нет.

— Как думаешь, кто еще мог бы остаться, если бы она ничего не сказала?

Оуэн некоторое время обдумывал вопрос, затем ответил:

— Разве что Забини, но не уверен. Я знаю, что он недолюбливал Пожирателей смерти, но он был не из тех, кто легко высказывает свое мнение.

— И бы ты тоже остался, — закончил Гарри.

— Вот уж не знаю, — сухо отозвался Оуэн.

— То, что мы сейчас делаем, тоже очень важно, — попытался подбодрить его Гарри.

— Это совсем разные вещи!

— Если удастся избежать повторения, будет куда лучше. Столько людей погибло, потому что авроры не выполняли свою работу.

— Да, если смотреть с этой стороны, — вздохнул явно не убежденный Оуэн.

Они вернулись на некоторое время к учебникам, но Гарри никак не мог отделаться от того, что узнал только что.

— Думаешь, слизеринцев взяли стажёрами в Аврорат, только если они или их родители участвовали в Битве за Хогвартс?

— Хотя бы это, — невольно скривился Оуэн. — Не очень-то хорошо быть выпускником Слизерина в наши дни.

— Профессор Броклхерст пытается изменить это, — Гарри старался мыслить позитивно.

— То же самое сказала Шалин, — подтвердил Оуэн, имея в виду сестру, которая была младше него на два года.

— Она тоже хочет стать аврором? — Гарри с улыбкой поддел товарища.

— Ну, судя по последним новостям, она хочет работать в заповеднике драконов! Она ожидает результаты ЖАБА, надеется на высший балл по уходу за магическими существами.

— Я могу попросить Чарли Уизли устроить ей поездку в заповедник, если хочешь.

— Правда? Это было бы здорово!

— Я спрошу у него, как только увижу в следующий раз.

— Спасибо, это действительно было бы круто!

Обменявшись улыбками, они вновь погрузились в учебу.

***

Следующие недели пронеслись для Гарри с невероятной скоростью. Подготовка к экзаменам и работа отнимали всё свободное время. Единственной радостью были матчи Джинни. Одерживая раз за разом победу, «Гарпии» прокладывали себе дорогу в финал. Если на первых матчах Джинни еще робела, то теперь выступала в полную силу, чем и привлекала внимание газет.

Экзамен был назначен в последние дни августа. Между двумя испытаниями Гарри встретился с подавленной и уставшей Анжелиной. Раньше она была лишь подругой близнецов и сокомандником по квиддичу, и Гарри не мог назвать себя ее другом или даже приятелем. Видимо, поэтому он и не подозревал о том, насколько Фред был ей дорог и что она до сих пор носила по нему траур.

После того как Анжелина начала встречаться с Джорджем, она оказалась в кругу близких друзей, и Гарри стал куда чаще ловить себя на мыслях о ней. Последние месяцы её сильно измотали. Она металась как загнанный зверь между своим нынешним парнем и его умершим братом и одновременно пыталась готовиться к экзамену, от которого зависела ее карьера.

Он пытался подбодрить девушку, при каждой встрече говорил о профессиональных успехах, но чувствовал, что она от этого еще больше раздражалась. Когда их куратор прибыл с результатами экзаменов, первым делом Гарри искал в списке имя Анжелины. Он был рад увидеть, что она получила достойные баллы — пусть не максимальные, но достаточно высокие.

— Не разочарован? — раздался голос Оуэна.

— В смысле? — забеспокоился Гарри и принялся лихорадочно искать собственное имя.

Слава Мерлину, он прошел, оценки оказались превосходными!

— Почему я должен быть разочарован? — проворчал он, думая, что Харпер насмехается над ним.

— Ну как же, ты ведь второй по результатам.

Гарри проверил. Действительно.

— Поздравляю, Оуэн! Ты — лучший!

— Я так и знал, что ты будешь завидовать! — фыркнул тот.

— Ничуть, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты проставляешься.

— Хорошая попытка, но о таком мы не договаривались.

— Но это так! — подтвердила Элеанора, которая, видимо, была довольна тем, что оказалась на третьем месте, сразу после Гарри.

— Именно, — поддержала Вики Фробишер. Она тоже успешно справилась с экзаменом и была переведена на третий курс.

— Мы так решили во время последних посиделок в пабе, — добавил Кевин Уитби, не желая оставаться в стороне. — Между прочим, ты сам это предложил!

— Ну, хорошо, — махнул рукой Оуэн. — Я понял. Ты за это поплатишься, Гарри.

— Аж коленки задрожали! — усмехнулся тот.

***

Незадолго до начала церемонии принесения присяги Фосетт и Причард отправили всех в коридор, чтобы подготовить помещение, и это напомнило Гарри об экзаменах в Большом зале Хогвартса. Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, в центре комнаты оказалось много свободного пространства, а у стен были составлены столы и перегородки, делившие рабочее пространство на небольшие личные кабинеты.

Пятеро стажеров собрались в круг в центре. Гарри вместе с остальными создал что-то вроде хоровода. Он оказался напротив Анжелины, которая выглядела очень взволнованной.

По знаку Фосетта будущие авроры вытянули палочки к центру круга и хором произнесли слова клятвы:

«Я клянусь всегда отличать белую магию от черной, защищать первую и сражаться со второй.

Я обязуюсь соблюдать законы волшебного мира, бороться с теми, кто пытается изменить установленные порядки для подавления чужой воли или ради собственной выгоды.

Я клянусь отдать свою палочку служению слабым и тем, кто нуждается в защите.

Клянусь в этом силой своего волшебства».

Гарри читал клятву и раньше, в учебнике, но только сейчас понял всю силу этих слов, всю торжественность, которую они содержали в себе. Когда затихло эхо от последних слов, пятеро приносящих присягу хором воскликнули:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Пять белых фигур вырвались из палочек и взметнулись к потолку, после чего опустились к собравшимся. Все улыбались, следя за резвящимися призрачными животными. Когда последний патронус растаял, приглашенные в качестве зрителей авроры поспешили шумно поздравить новоявленных коллег. Гарри направился к Анжелине, глаза которой были полны слез, и крепко обнял ее.

— Ты станешь прекрасным аврором, — убежденно сказал он.

Она улыбнулась в знак благодарности. Гарри отошел, чтобы поздравить Майкла Корнера, Энтони Голдстейна, Алисию Спиннет и Симуса Финнигана.

***

В конце следующей недели был объявлен финальный матч Кубка Лиги. Вся семья Уизли с оживлением собралась после обеда, чтобы отправиться на игру. За полчаса до отправления из Норы Чарли ужасно огорчил всех, сообщив, что не сможет прийти, так как одна из дракониц под его ответственностью выбрала вторую половину дня, чтобы снести яйца. Посочувствовав ему, Гарри спросил, может ли он воспользоваться лишним билетом и пригласить друга. Таким образом, через десять минут из камина Норы вылез все еще не верящий своему счастью Оуэн. Гарри представил его семейству, которое уже было готово отправиться в путь.

Миссис Уизли приготовила зеленые плакаты, на которых были изображены позолоченные когти — знак команды ее дочери. Рон и Джордж предусмотрительно принесли «Улётные Убоймы Уизли», которые должны были раскрыться в небе в форме слов поддержки для «Гарпий». Флер заколдовала значки так, чтобы они показывали портреты всех девушек-игроков, а портрет Джинни — чаще других. Она смогла прийти вместе с Биллом только благодаря Андромеде, которая согласилась взять к себе малышку Виктуар, ей было чуть больше года. Оуэн быстро освоился: он восхитился плакатами, узнал о том, как запускать фейерверки, и позволил вейле приколоть себе на мантию значок. Большим удовольствием для Гарри было впервые увидеть, как он покраснел.

Еще до начала матча обстановка сильно накалилась. Рон и Джордж обменялись довольными улыбками и запустили первый фейерверк. Когда в небе взорвалась фраза «Гарпии — лучшие», на стадионе поднялся шум и гам. Поклонники «Паддлмир Юнайтед» пытались освистать их, но безуспешно.

— Слушайте, вы думали о том, чтобы продавать эти штуки? — спросил восхищенный Оуэн.

— Конечно, — ответил Рон. — С завтрашнего дня будут выставлены на продажу ракеты с названием каждой команды. Пользуемся случаем, чтобы развивать бизнес.

— Фейерверки «Гарпий» стоят в два раза дешевле прочих, — добавил Джордж.

— Надеюсь, дело пойдет хорошо, — с одобрением сказала Молли.

— Это бесчестно! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Им плевать, — пожал плечами Билл.

— Если я что и люблю в квиддиче, так это то, что он раскрывает в людях самое лучшее, — задумчиво и с долей сарказма произнесла Гермиона.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в квиддиче! — хором отрезали Гарри и Рон.

Вышедшие на поле игроки прервали разговор. Джордж и Рон выпустили новые ракеты «Гарпий» и другие, предсказывающие поражение «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Фейерверки вызвали ажиотаж, и Гарри мысленно согласился с тем, что это был действительно хороший способ презентации нового товара.

Был забит первый гол. Гарри уже замечал раньше, что Джинни вполне освоилась в команде и играла всё увереннее. На протяжении всего матча его натренированный глаз отметил, что она часто вела игру.

Борьба в финале была особенно жестокой, у обеих команд был одинаковый уровень мастерства и равное желание выиграть. Бладжер гудел от раздражения, и игроки, не мешкая, атаковали противников, надеясь вывести их из игры. Только за первые пятнадцать минут произошло три столкновения, к счастью, без серьезных травм. Чем дальше, тем серьезнее становились Молли и Артур; они следили за перемещениями дочери с все более и более обеспокоенным видом.

Гарри напрягался всякий раз, когда Джинни уворачивалась от бладжера или другого игрока, но доверял ее ловкости и полностью ощутил волнение от разворачивающегося зрелища. Первое падение произошло еще в первые полчаса. Несчастный рухнул в центр поля, к счастью, без серьезных травм.

В конце первого часа счет был 160:180 и можно было предположить, что именно снитч будет решающим фактором в победе. На семидесятой минуте в живот Джинни врезался бладжер и сбросил с метлы. Она вцепилась в метлу изо всех сил и смогла кое-как приземлиться. Ее ноги с силой ударились о почву, и несколько мгновений Джинни лежала не двигалась, ожидая медиков.

На трибуне, где сидели Уизли, наступила тишина. Гарри, охваченный волнением, изо всех сил пытался понять, в сознании ли она. К счастью, та довольно быстро села, держась за руку и кривясь. Колдомедик направил волшебную палочку на руку, когда рядом с ними приземлился арбитр, желавший узнать, будет ли Джинни продолжать игру. К большому облегчению семейства Уизли, Джинни встала и вскочила на метлу.

Джордж и Рон воспользовались этим моментом, чтобы запустить фейерверк с надписью: «Давай, Джинни! Ты лучшая из Гарпий!», чем ужасно развеселили зрителей. Матч продолжился, охотники старались изо всех сил, чтобы победить, а загонщики — чтобы защитить свою команду и помешать противнику перехватить мячи. Джинни стала основным игроком «Гарпий». Она не приносила команде очков, но перемещалась по полю так, что остальные игроки могли взять реванш, сделать решающий рывок и достичь цели. Понемногу это принесло свои плоды, и команда «Гарпий» стала вести в счете. В начале это были лишь несколько десятков очков, но вскоре они превратились в разницу в 130 очков. На трибуне Уизли был настоящий праздник, и золотисто-зеленые огни отмечали каждый забитый гол.

Вот уже много раз снитч появлялся и становился предметом борьбы ловцов, но быстро исчезал, не позволяя себя схватить. В то время как «Гарпии» продолжали вести, Гарри вновь заметил золотистый мячик. Оба ловца только что его увидели и сорвались вслед. Снитч лениво, не шевелясь, висел чуть меньше чем в метре над землей, и Гарри знал, насколько трудно поймать его на такой низкой высоте, не разбившись, особенно если он изменит скорость.

Зрители задержали дыхание, осознав трудность положения. К концу полета игрок «Паддлмир Юнайтед» врезался в землю, а его противница успела спрвиться с легким шоком и вовремя вильнула в сторону, уходя от столкновения. Она быстро взяла метлу под контроль и приземлилась на площадку. Спустя несколько секунд прозвучал свисток арбитра, объявивший конец матча. 

Гарри понял, кто выиграл, увидев, как ловец «Гарпий», яростно чеканя шаг, направилась к раздевалке. Колдомедик, склонившийся над бессознательным ловцом, забрал у того снитч и передал его арбитру, который только что приземлился рядом. Судья поднял волшебную палочку, и на табло высветилась надпись, возвещавшая о победе «Паддлмир Юнайтед» с перевесом лишь в двадцать очков.

Рон и Джордж запустили в небо обличающую надпись: 

«Паддлмир Юнайтед — жулики!

Гарпии — лучшие!»

Это вызвало аплодисменты на трибунах и свист зрителей, в то время как оскорбленные игроки, возглавляемые Оливером Вудом, делали недвусмысленные жесты в направлении шутников. С легкой улыбкой Джордж отправил в небо новую надпись: «Оливер, тебя мы всё равно любим!», рассмешив зрителей.

Пока победители делали круг почета, братья Уизли мстительно запустили еще один фейерверк, закончив выступление ободряющим посланием:

«За огнями, шумом, гамом,

Приходите к Шутникам!

Покупайте фейерверки!

Запускайте в небо метко,

Чтобы вызвать взрыв в сердцах,

Чтобы сделать — бах-бах-бах!

Чтоб найти их, запиши:

Косой переулок, 93!»

Ответом им был шквал аплодисментов. День прошел плохо не для всех Уизли. Гарри был уверен, что братья в тот же день получили множество предложений от потенциальных покупателей.

Уизли и их гости переместились в сад у Норы. Не хватало Джинни, которая вернулась лишь на следующий день, и Билла, который прямиком направился к Андромеде за Виктуар. Молли и Перси накрывали стол к чаю, когда он вернулся вместе с детьми. Тедди сразу же бросился к своему крестному.

— Гарри, смотри, какой у меня свитер!

— Великолепный, — улыбнулся Гарри, восхищаясь драконом, вышитым на груди ребенка. — Я имею право на поцелуй?

В ответ мальчик сжал его в объятиях и убежал хвастаться свитером перед другим. Гарри, тем временем, поприветствовал его бабушку.

— Андромеда, у вас золотые руки как у феи, — похвалила ее Молли, крепко обняв Тедди.

Тот продолжал бегать, пока не заметил Оуэна.

— Кто это? — спросил он.

Оуэн улыбнулся:

— Я — друг Гарри. Аврор, его коллега.

— Моя мама также была аврором, — с гордостью сказал малыш. — Она умерла, но я не плачу, потому что я большой.

Оуэн, выбитый из колеи этими словами, не знал, что сказать. Молли первой решилась нарушить молчание и обратилась к Андромеде:

— Как жалко, что Чарли не смог прийти! Одна из его драконих снесла яйцо...

— Яйцо плохо себя вело, — добавил Рон, и напряжение окончательно развеялось.

— Как там Джинни? — спросила Андромеда, которая должно быть догадалась о поражении команды, раз уж вокруг не было праздничной атмосферы.

— Она великолепно сыграла. «Гарпии» могли выиграть, но оба ловца были одинаково хороши, — ответил Гарри.

— Брикли — полный ноль. Она бездарь, — проворчал Рон. Он явно сердился на нее за то, что она упустила снитч.

— Рон хочет сказать, что она не стала рисковать жизнью ради победы, — мягко пояснила Гермиона.

Андромеда понимающе кивнула. Гарри подумал, что и она ничего не понимала в квиддиче.

Молли налила Тедди стакан его любимого тыквенного сока. Мальчик опустошил его одним глотком и попытался достать последние капли со дна. Горлышко было слишком высоким и узким, так что его язык невозможно растянулся.

— Тедди! — одернула его Андромеда строгим голосом.

Ребенок вернул своему языку прежний размер и широко улыбнуться.

— Ты всегда можешь попросить добавки, — отчитала его бабушка.

Со снисходительной улыбкой Молли протянула ребенку полный стакан. Как только они закончили кушать, все расселись на траве, чтобы насладиться еще летним в начале сентября солнцем. Оуэн спросил у Тедди, который устроился напротив Гарри:

— А вот так ты можешь?

И он вытянул язык, коснувшись им кончика носа. Гарри попробовал, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Как ты это делаешь? — удивился он.

— Это семейное.

Тедди без проблем удалось повторить его успех, а потом еще и показать, что так можно коснуться даже ушей.

— Настанет день, когда я покажу тебе, что можно сделать с ирисками «Гиперъязычки», — прокомментировал Оуэн.

— Рон уже попробовал однажды, — усмехнулся Гарри, — и потерпел неудачу.

— Браво! — похвалил Оуэн Тедди. — Настоящий мастер. Это выглядит забавно...

— К сожалению, он и сам это слишком хорошо знает, — вмешался Гарри.

— Но за столом я так не делаю. Бабушка говорит, что это невежливо, — доброжелательно добавил Тедди.

— И на улице — тоже, — добавил Гарри. — Только дома, с семьей.

Сам он не имел ничего против того, чтобы ребенок хвастался даром метаморфа, но предпочитал не спорить с Андромедой.

— И кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? — спросил Оуэн.

— Я буду аврором, как мама, и оборотнем, как папа! — гордо ответил Тедди.

Гарри нашел бы фразу ребенка смешной, если бы не был так удивлен. Это был первый раз, когда мальчик заявил о подобном.

— Эм, Тедди, знаешь, не всегда приятно быть оборотнем, — осторожно сказал он.

Видя, как разочарован ребенок, он добавил:

— Но ты можешь попытаться стать анимагом и выбрать форму волка. Мой отец был анимагом, ты же знаешь.

— Правда? И он был волком?

— Нет, оленем. А Сириус, кузен твоей бабушки, был собакой.

— Как это делается? — с любопытством поинтересовался мальчик.

— Начнем с того, что нужно хорошо учиться в Хогвартсе.

— Бабушка научила меня писать «Тедди» печатными буквами! — похвастался малыш. — И я умею считать до двадцати! Один, два, три, четыре, пять...

Гарри разрешил ему досчитать до конца, с умилением глядя на ребенка и думая, как хорошо, что удалось сменить тему. Он задумался над тем, как объяснить крестнику, что оборотней боятся и даже ненавидят в волшебном мире. Он подумал — в первый раз с облегчением — что, наверное, это сделает Андромеда, ведь именно она ответственна за воспитание Тедди.

Вдруг рядом раздался хлопок и появился Чарли.

— Чарли! — воскликнул Тедди и бросился к нему обниматься.

Чарли закружил его, после чего опустил на землю. Он присел на корточки, чтобы стать с ребенком одного роста, и вынул из кармана маленький предмет.

— Это тебе, — сказал он, протягивая его малышу. — Кусочек яичной скорлупы дракона.

Мальчик радостно вскрикнул и с восхищением бросился показывать подарок бабушке.

— Ну? — спросил Чарли у Гарри.

— Они проиграли, — сообщил Гарри. — Джинни чудесно сыграла, но снитч был у самой земли, так что Брикли не рискнула... Это глупо, перевес был лишь в двадцать очков. Ну а Рон с Джорджем неплохо прорекламировали свои фейерверки. Они поддерживали «Гарпий» и дразнили их соперников.

— Прекрасно!

Чарли заметил Оуэна.

— Привет, незнакомец, — шутливо сказал он.

— Оуэн Харпер, — представился тот.

— Так вот ты какой! Можешь сказать сестре, что я получил ее письмо, и она сможет приехать где-то на две недели, но не больше, — ответил Чарли и протянул ему руку. — Ты ведь занимался вместе с Гарри?

— Точно.

— Все прошло хорошо? В смысле, твои экзамены?

— Он у нас первый, — сказал Гарри.

— Поздравляю! Ты победил Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Неплохое начало карьеры!

Чарли отошел, чтобы поздороваться с остальными. Оуэн посмотрел на Гарри, который не даже не улыбнулся на шутку Чарли.

— Ты сильно злишься?

— Нет, вовсе нет. Точнее я злюсь, но не поэтому. Мне надоело, что все считают, будто я должен быть лучшим лишь из-за того, что победил Волдеморта.

— Болван не смог бы сделать этого, — заметил Оуэн.

— Да, но я по-прежнему не могу определить наличие гореца в зелье...

— Ты слишком много общаешься с Грейнджер, — отрезал Оуэн. — Он такой смешной, этот малыш, — добавил он, провожая глазами Тедди, который показывал кусочек скорлупы всем собравшимся.

— Разве можно ждать другого от сына метаморфа и оборотня? — серьезно, но с долей иронии ответил Гарри.

— Знаешь, — возразил Оуэн, встречаясь с ним взглядом, — теперь, когда я лучше вас знаю, я почти удивлен, что в нем нет крови эльфа!


	23. Слова поддержки и радость победы

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : с 3 по 30 сентября 2001

На следующий день после финального матча Джинни вернулась на площадь Гриммо около одиннадцати утра. Гарри, взявший недельный отпуск по такому случаю, ждал ее в гостиной. Выглядела девушка ужасно: осунувшееся лицо землистого цвета и покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза делали ее похожей на покойника.

— Не раскисай, все не так уж страшно, — с сочувствием в голосе прошептал Гарри и обнял Джинни. — Вы еще выиграете в следующем году!

Однако та дотронулась ладонью до лба и коротко застонала. Гарри тут же понял, в чем дело. Она не была разочарована проигрышем команды, по крайней мере, конкретно в эту минуту — она просто страдала от похмелья. Гарри еще больше пожалел ее, вспомнив, как в прошлом году много раз сам был в таком же состоянии после вечеринок с коллегами.

— Подожди, где-то у меня, кажется, было…

Он спустился в подвал рядом с кухней, где хранились различные зелья, и, взяв несколько на выбор, вернулся в гостиную.

— Вкус у них, должно быть, отвратительный, — с уверенностью предположила Джинни. 

— Ужасный, — подтвердил Гарри. — Но они очень эффективные. Давай, мгновение храбрости — и уже через минуту станет легче.

Джинни одним глотком осушила флакон с зельем. Ее лицо скривилось в такой гримасе отвращения, что Гарри уже приготовился к худшему. К счастью, опасения не оправдались.

— Напомни в следующий раз, что лучше головная боль, чем это, — плаксивым тоном выдала Джинни со слезами на глазах.

— Самое неприятное позади.

Верилось с трудом. Однако через несколько секунд черты ее лица разгладились, а взгляд просветлел.

— Неплохо, — удивленно признала она. — Хотя все равно лучше не злоупотреблять алкоголем. Ты меня ждешь? Я сейчас, только почищу зубы, чтобы избавиться от этого отвратительного привкуса.

Вернулась она только через полчаса, зато уже в хорошем настроении. Душ и чистая одежда сделали свое дело. Несколько минут они провели в полном молчании, занимаясь тем, что нужно было сделать сразу же — целуясь.

— Вчера ты сыграла просто великолепно. Я горжусь тобой, — произнес, наконец, Гарри. — У вас отличная команда.

— Спасибо, Гвеног тоже довольна. Мы же в бешенстве от проигрыша.

— Поймать снитч, когда он так низко, очень трудно.

— Я знаю. Анна-Лиза, наша охотница, тоже знает, и Гвеног знает, но Джексону все же удалось сцапать его. Анна-Лиза вчера упала с метлы. Не хотела бы я оказаться на ее месте.

— Если повезет, Джексон будет напоминать сморщенного садового гнома, — попытался подбодрить ее Гарри.

— Надеюсь, — с несвойственной жестокостью пожелала Джинни. Никто не любит проигрывать.

Они перекусили, отдохнули немного и к четырем часам Джинни изъявила желание сходить в магазин приколов.

— Я не особо этим интересовалась, но, по-моему, фейерверки расходятся как горячие пирожки.

— Людям нравится. Уверен, это только начало успеха.

В магазине и вправду было яблоку негде упасть. Самым продаваемым товаром оказался набор «Улётная Убойма Уизли». Появилась даже специальная серия для квиддича: черно-белая коробка для поддержки «Стресморских Сорок», серо-синяя для «Силлотских стрел», оранжевая в честь «Пушек Педдл». Как и говорил вчера Джордж, наибольшей популярностью пользовались золотисто-зеленые коробки «Гарпий».

— Они чудесны! — воскликнула Джинни, растаяв от поддержки братьев.

Гарри любовался творческим расположением всех коробок, когда звонкий голос, раздавшийся позади, вывел его из раздумий:

— Можно ваш автограф?

Гарри печально вздохнул и мысленно посетовал на то, что его маскировка и двух часов не выдержала. Он уже собирался вежливо отказаться, как всегда, когда Джинни ответила за него:

— О, конечно. Как вас зовут?

— Брайан. Я был вчера на матче! Какая неудача с этим снитчем, вы должны были выиграть! Я пришел сюда за набором фейерверков для «Гарпий» к следующему матчу. Можете подписать коробку?

Джинни не возражала, к неописуемой радости фаната. Тот несколько раз поблагодарил ее и ушел, бросив напоследок на Гарри странный взгляд, полный одновременно и любопытства, и враждебности. Словно не мог понять, как такой обычный тип оказался рядом с такой звездой. Гарри же в ответ лишь насмешливо усмехнулся.

«Отношения со звездой повышают самооценку», — подумалось ему.

— Сестренка! — закричал Джордж издалека, рассчитав клиента. — А ну-ка иди сюда!

Они оба заулыбались и обнялись.

— Спасибо за вчерашнюю поддержку, — начала Джинни.

— Эй, мы гордимся тобой. И нет ничего странного в том, чтобы показывать это.

— Как всегда, в своем стиле.

— Все только самое лучшее для нашей маленькой чемпионки.

Элоиза Миджен тоже вышла поздороваться. Она с легким удивлением посмотрела на Гарри, тот в ответ улыбнулся. Джордж что-то прошептал ей на ухо, она изумленно округлила глаза, всмотрелась получше в лицо Гарри и, наконец, более теплым голосом поздоровалась. Тем временем, из подсобки вышел Рон и тоже поцеловал сестру в щеку.

Семейное собрание привлекло внимание покупателей, и как-то совсем быстро они оказались в центре толпы, требующей у Джинни автографы. Польщенная вниманием, та не стала отказывать.

Рон, стоявший рядом с Гарри, усмехнулся:

— Видел бы это сейчас Оливер. Может, они и выиграли, но «Гарпии» все равно лучше сыграли. Все это видели.

Гарри не стал взывать к совести друга и заявлять, что ловец «Паддлмир Юнайтед» тоже заслужил минуту славы, вырвав из цепких лап «Гарпий» победу. Что бы там ни говорила Гермиона, неискренность еще никому не приносила зла. Один из фанатов, тем временем, довольно фамильярно взял Джинни за руку. Заметив это, Гарри недовольно нахмурился.

— О-о… А я говорил тебе, держи ухо востро! — с легким смешком поддел его Рон.

К счастью, подошел Джордж и встал рядом с сестрой, словно бы случайно отпихнув навязчивого поклонника.

— Дамы и господа, от всей души благодарим за преданность! Однако надеюсь на ваше понимание: после такого сногсшибательного матча нашей чемпионке нужен отдых. Не стесняйтесь писать на адрес фан-клуба, она с радостью ответит на ваши письма.

И увел сестру в складские помещения. Гарри поспешил за ними, а Рон с Элоизой остались в магазине, предлагая покупателям специальное издание фейерверков в честь «Гарпий».

— Вот она — слава! — воскликнул Джордж, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

— Совсем скоро необходимость в маскировке отпадет, — добавил Гарри. — Рядом с тобой я буду совсем не заметным!

— Да ладно тебе. Не преувеличивай.

— Кстати, раз уж вы двое попались мне на глаза… — начал Джордж. — Не знаете ли случаем каких-нибудь пикантных историй о Роне и Гермионе?

— Пикантных? — Гарри подозрительно прищурился. — Для чего?

— Новый выпуск фейерверков позволит добавлять небольшие картинки. Я бы хотел использовать их, чтобы оживить свадьбу. Изобразим какие-нибудь сильные моменты их отношений.

Свадьба, назначенная на конец декабря, неумолимо приближалась. За три месяца до торжества самое время подумать над развлечениями.

— Тролль? — задумавшись ненадолго, выдал Гарри.

— Какой тролль? — переспросил Джордж.

Оказалось, что ни Джинни, ни Джордж ничего не слышали об этой истории. Что, впрочем, было не удивительно: никто из них не хвастался перед однокурсниками, да и МакГонагалл со Снейпом никак не прокомментировали то происшествие.

Поэтому Гарри в общих чертах рассказал о тролле.

— Рон никогда об этом не упоминал! — удивилась Джинни.

— Рон никогда не рассказывает о своих настоящих подвигах, — задумчиво произнес Джордж. — Зато любит похвастаться незначительными.

— Верно. Тогда тем более стоит поделиться этим.

— Так и сделаем, — пообещал Джордж.

Гарри порылся в памяти, что еще можно было бы рассказать о Роне и Гермионе: чтобы это было и забавно, и важно. К несчастью, все, что пришло на ум, — это та сцена, когда разгневанная Гермиона натравила на Рона крошечных птиц. Или тот день в лесу Дин, когда Рон вернулся, и Гарри пришлось применить к другу защитные чары, чтобы оградить от гнева Гермионы.

Выполнить просьбу Джорджа оказалось невероятно трудно.

— Ты не знаешь, когда они впервые поцеловались? — после продолжительного молчания спросил Джордж.

— Во время битвы за Хогвартс.

— Хочешь сказать, что они месяцами спали в одной палатке, но Рон ждал прибытия Сам-Знаешь-Кого, чтобы поцеловать Гермиону? — недоверчиво переспросила Джинни.

— Вообще-то, это Гермиона набросилась на него. Он сказал, что волнуется за домовых эльфов, и тогда она поцеловала его.

Джинни с братом громко засмеялись.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.

— Мы просто пытаемся представить себе эту картину, — прыснула Джинни.

— А ты? Ты был там?

— Хм-м… да. Я пытался напомнить им, что война в разгаре, но они меня не слушали, — признался Гарри, чем вызвал у Уизли еще один приступ смеха.

— Чего смеетесь? — вошедший только что Рон с удивлением посмотрел на них.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — отмахнулся Джордж. — Помощь нужна?

— Нет, я просто зашел проверить, есть ли у нас еще коробки с фейерверками «Гарпий».

— Были где-то. Сейчас принесу.

Гарри и Джинни ретировались, отправившись домой через каминную сеть. Оставив девушку на кухне поболтать с матерью, Гарри прошел в гостиную, пытаясь понять, почему так и не смог найти забавных моментов с Роном и Гермионой. Неужели потому что он слишком мало интересовался жизнью лучших друзей? Самые необычные истории оказывались или серьезными, или грустными для свадьбы. Но такие мелочи, как обмен подарками и нежные слова, не представляли особого интереса для широкой публики.

А что можно было сказать о них с Джинни? Тоже не многое. Гарри вздрогнул от мысли, что Джорджу, судя по всему, придется сочинять, чтобы заполнить чем-то эти дыры. Как все-таки хорошо, что эта свадьба Рона и Гермионы, а не его собственная!

***

После завтрака четверо друзей собрались вместе в гостиной. А учитывая, что все они вставали в разное время, это оказалось задачей не из легких. Рон и Гермиона тоже решили взять небольшой отпуск, чтобы все свободное время тратить на поиски нового дома.

Сделать это было не так-то просто, потому как критерии выбора у обоих были разные и они никак не могли прийти к компромиссу. Рон первым делом обращал внимание на то, чтобы дом находился в сельской местности и имел большой сад, где в будущем могли бы играть их дети. Гермиона же тщательно следила за безопасностью технического оснащения дома («Магия еще не панацея от возможных несчастных случаев»), расположением гостиной строго с южной стороны и размером комнат. Более того, она хотела жить неподалеку от магглов.

Многое нужно было проверять, а домов для волшебников на рынке было совсем мало. Гермиона уже отчаялась найти подходящее место до свадьбы. Еще месяц назад Гарри радушно предложил им с Роном остаться на площади Гриммо столько, сколько будет нужно, пока они не найдут идеальный дом. Гермиона немного повеселела и успокоилась, хотя всем было понятно, что она хотела иметь собственное семейное гнездышко.

На эту неделю Гермиона составила список домов для волшебников, которые нужно было осмотреть. Рон, предчувствуя тяжелые часы беготни, бодрился, колдуя над кучей блинчиков, принесенных Кричером. 

Гарри же и Джинни еще в начале своего внепланового отпуска подумывали над тем, чтобы еще раз съездить во Францию, настолько им понравилось прошлым летом. Однако родители Флер не смогли приютить их в этот раз, поэтому пришлось остаться в Англии.

— Как насчет кемпинга? — предложила Джинни несколько недель спустя, когда они все вместе ужинали.

— Бред! — тут же отозвался Рон.

— Луна постоянно этим занимается и говорит, что это — лучший способ путешествовать.

— Если бы мне был нужен дополнительный аргумент, этот был бы как нельзя кстати! — с иронией в голосе произнес Рон.

— Совершенно дурацкий ответ! — возмущалась Джинни.

— Жизнь в палатках… холодно и мокро… бр-р…

— В сентябре еще тепло и сухо!

— … лежать друг на друге…

— Не имею ничего против, если Гарри будет на мне.

— Да и еды мало, — добавил Рон.

— Я была уверена, что это ты назовешь первым, — заметила Гермиона.

— Давайте начистоту — это будет просто ужасно.

— Возьмем с собой Кричера! — предложила Джинни.

— Кричер и палатки! Ты что, убить его хочешь? — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Тогда возьмем Миффи и Тротти. И огромную палатку.

На кухне повисла тишина, и спорившие одновременно посмотрели на единственного человека, который до сих пор молчал. Сам Гарри, тем временем, лишь тихо радовался, что никто не интересуется его мнением и ему не нужно ссориться с Джинни. Однако теперь выбора не оставалось. Мгновение он колебался, что сказать. С одной стороны, не было ни малейшего желания таскаться по лесам и жить в палатке (воспоминания о прошлом опыте были отнюдь не самыми приятными), но с другой стороны — не хотелось расстраивать Джинни.

— Джин, ты и вправду думаешь, что жизнь в роскошной палатке и с собственным эльфом — это по-прежнему кемпинг? — попробовал он вразумить ее.

— Так ты не хочешь, да?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты сильно на меня сердишься?

Джинни тяжело вздохнула:

— Полагаю, в каком-то смысле ты прав.

Он поспешно кивнул, чтобы не спугнуть удачу.

— Тогда тебе и искать, чем мы будем заниматься! — отомстила она.

Жестокая месть. Не считая последнего лета, все свои каникулы Гарри проводил в «Норе». Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, чем обычно занимаются люди в свободное время. По привычке он посмотрел на Гермиону в поисках совета. Та предложила маггловский вид отдыха, который заключался в съеме комнаты в «Кровать и завтрак» (прим. пер.: вид мини-гостиницы, в которой из услуг для посетителей предлагаются ночлег и завтрак) где-нибудь в сельском местности или около моря. Гарри еще ни разу в жизни не был на море, если не считать тот давний случай, когда в день его одиннадцатилетия дядя Вернон совсем потерял голову с совами и увез все семейство на заброшенный маяк. 

Идея, определенно, была стоящей. С помощью Гермионы Гарри позвонил и забронировал комнату у одной из жительниц, сдававшей жилье. Было бы вполне в характере Гермионы прочитать обоим дополнительный курс маггловедения, но обошлось без этого, к счастью. Джинни восприняла идею благосклонно, хотя Гарри был уверен, что она еще выскажется, если хоть что-то придется ей не по вкусу.

Когда двое голубков появились на безмятежной ферме в Кенте, они были очарованы природой и жильем. Они решили воспользоваться хорошей погодой и прогуляться до пляжа, который располагался меньше чем в миле от дома. Вода в море в сентябре была достаточно прохладной, поэтому они лишь намочили ноги, а купаться не стали.

Впервые Гарри и Джинни увидели море. Ночью шел проливной дождь, шторм продолжался всю неделю. Закрывшись в спальне, влюбленные, тем не менее, нашли отличное занятие на все время отпуска. А ночные разговоры быстро вошли в приятную привычку.

В отличие от Рона, Гарри располагал большим чувством такта, а потому не стал говорить Джинни, что кемпинг в такую погоду стал бы для всех настоящей катастрофой.

***

На работу Гарри вернулся на следующей неделе и сразу же был приглашен прослушать специальный курс лекций. Первой темой были дементоры. Рассказывали о них Причард и Примроуз Дэгворт — они вместе играли в квиддич. Оказалось, дементоры были созданы не природой, а являлись результатом темномагических изысканий, которые проводил один маг в 17-м веке.

История утверждает, что он хотел создать непобедимых существ, которые подчинялись бы ему одному. Однако дементоры восстали и убили его. Оказавшись на свободе, эти ужасные создания начали сеять смерть и безумие на своем пути. Министерство магии делало все возможное, чтобы уменьшить ущерб и потери среди населения. Так был создан Отдел Тайн. Опираясь на оставленные записи, им удалось изобрести Патронуса. К сожалению, эти чары лишь отгоняли дементоров, а не уничтожали их. Министерству ничего не оставалось, кроме как прибегнуть к последнему средству — переговорам. После многочисленных споров, которые часто заканчивались потасовками, удалось прийти к соглашению. Министерство пообещало кормить дементоров, а те, в свою очередь, не должны были выходить за пределы отведенной им территории. Так появилась ужаснейшая тюрьма в мире — Азкабан.

Гарри был ошеломлен этой историей. Было стыдно и больно осознавать, что именно волшебники виноваты в многочисленных смертях и страданиях ни в чем не повинных людей. Сидевшая перед ним Элеонора Брэнстоун подняла руку и задала вопрос:

— Могут ли сегодня быть созданы таким же образом другие ужасные создания?

— В теории — да, — ответил Причард, — но помешать им в этом как раз наша работа. Именно поэтому мы стараемся контролировать оборот книг по темной магии и запрещенных веществ, которые могут быть использованы в пагубных целях. Также мы тщательно следим за теми, кто находится в зоне риска. К примеру, добропорядочный отец семейства вряд ли когда-нибудь повернется к темной магии. Это требует немалых денежных средств, особых материалов и знаний, которые не всем доступны.

— Поэтому мы расследуем все подозрительные смерти и нелегальный траффик?

— Именно, — кивнул Причард. — Мы это делаем не для того, чтобы разгрузить наших коллег из магической полиции. Наша главная задача — выявить сильных темных магов и предотвратить то, что может привести к разрушительным последствиям.

Гарри молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Он не осмеливался сказать вслух или даже признаться самому себе, что те безобидные и скучные дела, с которыми он вынужден был работать, совсем не совпадали с его мечтами о работе аврора. Но осознание того, что они тем самым пытались предотвратить появление темных магов, было лучше, чем ничего. По правде говоря, Гарри особо не скучал по сражениям с волшебниками, ему вполне хватало того, что авроры держали их под контролем.

Примроуз Дэгворт продолжила:

— Кто может создать материального Патронуса?

Вверх взметнулись руки всех присутствующих, что никого не удивило — в прошлом году всех стажеров обучали их созданию.

— А кто из вас вызывал его в присутствии дементоров?

Все, кроме Гарри, опустили руки.

— Поттер, против скольких дементоров максимум ты сражался?

— Эм… — Гарри напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить. — Ну, думаю, несколько дюжин.

В глазах его коллег зажегся огонек восхищения и обожания. Но хуже всего были взгляды преподавателей, в которых отразилось то же самое. Гарри неловко заерзал на месте.

— Хотя, может, их было меньше, — пошел он на попятный. — Это было уже давно, точно не помню…

Только сейчас он понял, какую ошибку допустил, подчеркнув, каким юным он был, совершая этот подвиг.

— Они были далеко…

Однако эта реплика уже не в силах была изменить что-либо. Лица всех присутствующих выражали ничем не прикрытое восхищение, а Оуэн, ко всему прочему, еще и иронично улыбался. 

— У кого из вас, как вы думаете, получится создать Патронуса в присутствии дементора? — вернулся к теме Причард.

Никто не поднял рук, даже Гарри, посчитавший, что он и так слишком сильно засветился.

— У вас есть одна неделя на тренировки, — произнесла Дэгворт. — А потом вы встретитесь с настоящими дементорами.

Возмущенный гул поднялся вокруг, а Гарри задался вопросом, правда ли это. Действительно ли наставники притащат настоящих дементоров или как Ремус пойдут на уловки? Из размышлений его вывел вопрос Оуэна.

— Гарри, а что если ты нас потренируешь?

— Хорошая идея, — согласилась Вики. — Члены ОД говорили, что ты — отличный учитель.

Гарри в удивлении округлил глаза, но ничего не успел возразить: все вокруг одобрительно закивали.

— Но… я не знаю, — вставил он, наконец, нерешительно глядя на наставников.

— Поступайте как считаете нужным, — Причард пожал плечами. — Важен лишь результат. Вы будете предоставлены сами себе в течение пяти минут.

Оба наставника поставили тем самым точку в сегодняшней лекции и ушли, оставив взволнованных стажеров наедине.

— Гарри, мы рассчитываем на тебя! — заключил Оуэн.

***

Гарри не знал, что и думать. Когда его товарищи на следующий день договорились о первой тренировке, он так и не смог возразить им или отказать. Однако он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от принятого без него решения.

Раз за разом он прокручивал в голове события этого дня и медитативно чистил зубы. Для него это было лучшим средством отвлечься от проблем. И Джинни знала об этом. 

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась она, когда Гарри полоскал рот.

Избавившись от остатков пасты, тот ответил:

— Я должен научить остальных стажеров созданию Патронуса.

— И?

— Вот он я — герой магического мира, опять, — раздраженно выпалил Гарри.

— А когда ты успел перестать им быть? — притворно удивилась Джинни. — Я, видно, пропустила главу. Если только ты не настоящий Гарри.

— Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имел в виду!

— И что тебе не нравится? Знаю, что ты не любишь светиться, но побыть для них учителем — это совсем другое. Во времена ОД ты был весьма хорош.

— Я ведь такой же стажер, как они. Мне не стоит вести себя, как наставник.

— Но ты уже умеешь создавать Патронуса.

— Это еще не повод хвастаться.

— Преимущество быть аврором как раз и заключается в том, что ты не единственный, кто хорошо знает Защиту от темных искусств.

— Ты не понимаешь!

Джинни надолго замолчала, задумчиво накручивая прядь волос на палец, и Гарри подумал, что все-таки обидел ее. Он уже собирался извиниться за то, что вспылил, когда та мягко произнесла:

— Ты вбил себе в голову, что восхищение людей твоими подвигами — это плохо, и что с твоей стороны это будет похвальбой. Тебе нужно принять тот факт, что ты действительно сделал нечто выдающееся. Признать, что именно ты избавил магической мир от Волдеморта. И не говори, что здесь нечем гордиться.

Гарри прокрутил в голове еще раз ее тираду и ограничился лаконичным «м-м». Снял мантию и, наконец, нашел, что возразить:

— Я рад, что все получилось. Но своей победой я обязан многим: Дамблдору, Снейпу, Рону и Гермионе, тебе, Невиллу, Луне… Я даже назвать всех не могу.

— То, что сделали другие, не уменьшает твоих заслуг. И только попробуй сказать, что ты не сделал ничего особенного!

— Ну, и что с того? — увильнул от прямого ответа Гарри.

— Это совершенно нормально, что тебя ставят в пример и просят поделиться знаниями. Я понимаю, что тебя это смущает и такое почитание смахивает на самозванство, но если ты будешь скрываться, то только ранишь своих обожателей. А они этого не заслуживают.

Гарри не спеша натянул пижаму и вынужден был признать, что Джинни удалось понять его чувства.

— Ладно, ты права, — пробурчал он, присаживая на кровать и скидывая тапки. — Но с каких это пор ты знаешь, что происходит в моей голове? — добавил он, когда Джинни упала рядом на постель.

— С тех пор, как меня начали узнавать на улице.

Гарри замер и удивленно спросил:

— Тебя это смущает?

— И да, и нет. С одной стороны, я довольна, потому что это означает, что я все делаю правильно. Но с другой, есть и лучшие игроки и это всего лишь спорт.

— Ты гордишься собой и одновременно стыдишься этого, — закончил за нее Гарри.

Джинни слегка покраснела, но кивнула.

— Тебе есть чем гордиться, — произнес Гарри. — Ты много работала, чтобы попасть в основной состав. За несколько месяцев ты подросла как профессионал. Матчи «Гарпий» изменились с тех пор, как ты стала охотницей.

— Они меняются с приходом каждого нового охотника, — скромно возразила Джинни.

— Ты не единственная, кто хорошо играет, — не стал отрицать Гарри, — но ты хороша, и это нормально, что люди тебя обожают.

— Ты такой милый.

— Я искренен.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому я думаю, что ты — милый.

Гарри заключил Джинни в объятия.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждалась каждым моментом жизни! Ты вдохновляешь людей! И это здорово!

Джинни рассмеялась.

— Так уже лучше! Думаешь, ты не являешься примером для многих? Уверена, почти все маленькие мальчики хотят стать такими же, как Гарри Поттер. Так, давай заключим сделку. Я буду гордиться собой, когда у меня просят автограф или колдографию, а ты сможешь позволить себе минуту самолюбования в день.

— Это нелепо! — возмутился Гарри.

— Либо да, либо нет, третьего не дано, — лукаво улыбнулась Джинни.

— Я подумаю.

***

Размышления принесли свои плоды. На следующий день в тренировочный зал Министерства магии он зашел твердым и уверенным шагом. Все коллеги-стажеры уже были там и, увидев его, лишь облегченно выдохнули. Гарри начал занятие с того, что напомнил основные правила безопасности и предложил вспомнить формулу заклинания. Точно так же, как это было на занятиях ОД, он показал движения палочкой и разделил всех на пары для отработки. Создать материального патронуса удалось всем, однако они были настолько прозрачными, что пользы от них не было никакой.

— Главное у вас уже получилось. Вы нашли воспоминание, которое позволило вам создать патронуса, — похвалил всех Гарри. — Так что и в случае необходимости у вас это получится.

— Но в их присутствии становится сложнее, — дрожащим голосом произнес Кевин Уитби, выделив «их».

— Когда ты встречался с ними? — спросил Гарри.

— На втором курсе. В Хогвартс-экспрессе и во время квиддичного матча.

— В поезде я тогда потерял сознание, — признался Гарри. — Хотя я был старше тебя на год. Но уже через шесть месяцев мне удалось прогнать их. Вы должны верить в себя. Давайте, сосредоточьтесь на своих воспоминаниях и на ощущении счастья.

Он дал им несколько секунд и вызвал:

— Вики, ты первая!

Она произнесла формулу и удивилась, когда из палочки появился более густой серебристый силуэт.

— Оуэн! Кевин! Элеанора!

Они в немом восхищении рассматривали плоды своих трудов, которые, покрасовавшись немного, растворились в воздухе.

— Видите! — воскликнул Гарри. — С каждым разом будет проще. Тренируйтесь каждый день, и вы будете готовы к испытанию. Давайте еще раз!

Он был по-настоящему доволен ими и собой, когда настало время расходиться.

***

Через пять дней все стажеры вместе с наставниками аппарировали в лес, после чего последние исчезли. Они были предоставлены сами себе. Молодые люди обменялись тревожными взглядами и осмотрелись.

— Помните, что у вас все получится, — попытался подбодрить всех Гарри.

Внезапно воздух стал ледяным. Изо ртов вырывались облачка пара. Все отступили на шаг, сгруппировались и подняли волшебные палочки. Из-за деревьев выплыли темные тени, и Гарри ощутил, как все напряглись.

— Не ждем, когда они подойдут, — посоветовал он. — Сейчас!

Он подождал, когда все стажеры выпустят своих патронусов, после чего присоединил к ним своего. Дементоры, однако, не исчезли, и Гарри приказал сделать еще один залп. Потребовалось трижды вызывать патронусов, пока те полностью не отвоевали близлежащую территорию. Наконец, в лесу не осталось никого, кроме них.

— У нас получилось! — радостно воскликнул Оуэн.

Остальные облегченно рассмеялись, радуясь тому, что прошли испытание. С широкими улыбками на лицам они поприветствовали вернувшихся наставников. И вместе с ними аппарировали в Атриум Министерства. В коридоре, ведущем в штаб-квартиру, Гарри придержал Причарда за руку.

— Они не были настоящими, — прошептал он.

— Не были, — кивнул тот. — С тех пор как дементоры покинули Азкабан, мы не можем просто взять и притащить их для тренировок. Их новые жилище слишком надежно защищено. Думашь, они справятся в реальных условиях? — добавил Причард через мгновение, имея в виду уже стажеров.

Гарри пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать, выдержат ли их воспоминания натиск дементоров?

— Будем надеяться, что они запомнят вкус этой победы, — ответил он.

И если это все-таки произойдет, он хотел бы быть рядом, чтобы поддержать и помочь.

***

В воскресенье главной темой для разговора в «Норе» была свадьба Рона и Гермионы. Будущие супруги пришли сразу со списком гостей. Кроме мистера и миссис Грейнджер, все приглашенные были магами. Однако они запланировали и вторую церемонию — маггловскую. Министерство по запросу прислало Рону свидетельство о рождении, тем самым дав добро на вторую официальную свадьбу.

Во время завтрака Гермиона отчаянно защищала свое предложение пригласить на свадьбу профессора МакГонагалл, однако Рон был настроен решительно против. Джордж положил конец их спору, неожиданно спросив:

— Могу я прийти со своей девушкой?

Все отреагировали по-разному, и Гарри понял, что из всех обитателей дома на площади Гриммо один лишь Чарли был в курсе проблемы.

— Конечно, — ответила Молли, обрадовавшись, что у Джорджа налаживается жизнь. — Мы ее знаем?

— Да. Это Анжелина.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Анжелина? — повторила Молли. — Анжелина Джонсон?

— Бывшая подружка Фреда, — подтвердил Джордж, твердо вознамерившись поставить в этом деле окончательную точку.

Миссис Уизли растерянно посмотрела на мужа, тот окинул сына задумчивым взглядом.

— У вас все серьезно? — спросил от, наконец.

— Со временем может стать.

Так и не дождавшись ни от кого ответной реакции, Джордж подался порыву и выпалил:

— Мы сошлись не так легко, как может показаться. Мы задавали себе много вопросов, но в итоге поняли, что действительно любим друг друга, а не просто общаемся, чтобы почтить память Фреда. Мы оба хотим создать семью с тем, кто поймет, через что нам пришлось пройти, и кто сможет принять тот факт, что Фред всегда будет частью нашей жизни. Я думаю, Фред был бы рад узнать, что мы продолжаем жить, не забывая о нем. Пусть Энджи любит теперь меня, но я знаю, что он останется в ее сердце навсегда. Она в свою очередь… — Джордж на мгновение замолчал и, уставившись в тарелку, закончил уже дрожащим голосом: — … она знает, как мне его не хватает.

Гарри почувствовал, как запершило в горле, а глаза увлажнились. Слезы потекли из глаз Молли. Мгновение никто не мог произнести ни слова. Артур хрипло произнес:

— Если она сделает тебя счастливым, ей всегда будут рады в этом доме.

Взгляд Джордж принадлежал совсем не счастливому человеку. Но, по крайней мере, он был живым.


	24. Назад в прошлое

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 11 октября — 5 ноября 2001

В начале октября ранним утром в дом на площади Гриммо проникла незнакомая сова. В клюве она сжимала свёрнутый лист обычной бумаги. Сверху простой маггловской ручкой было выведено: «Мистеру Гарри Поттеру, дом волшебников».

Заинтригованный донельзя, Гарри забрал письмо у совы и начал читать:

«Гарри,

Уверен, ты сейчас сильно удивляешься, читая моё письмо. Прошу лишь об одном: не выбрасывай его, не дочитав до конца. Знаю, что для тебя я — лишь плохое воспоминание, которое ты бы хотел поскорее забыть. Но странные события последних дней вынудили меня обратиться к тебе за помощью. Ты, наверное, думаешь сейчас, что всё в жизни возвращается — и плохое, и хорошее».

Гарри всмотрелся повнимательнее в корявые строчки, и только тогда опознал почерк Дадли Дурсля.

«Год назад я встретил девушку. Мы часто виделись и проводили вместе очень много времени, последние несколько месяцев она почти жила у меня. Недавно я решил, что хочу сделать ей предложение. Тогда же она призналась, что волшебница. Сказать, что я в шоке, ничего не сказать. Я не знаю, что делать».

Гарри с горечью улыбнулся. Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. Судьба любит играть в вероятности, подумалось ему, когда он прикинул шансы Дадли повстречать волшебницу.

«У меня сотни вопросов. Что я скажу родителям? Друзьям? Будут ли мои дети волшебниками? Я не решаюсь спросить это у самой Сары, потому что не хочу признаваться, насколько напуган ее откровениями. Ты сможешь со мной встретиться? Если нужно, я готов прийти к тебе.

Дадли

PS. Сара вчера получила письмо и попросила приютить сову на время. Дескать после долгого перелета ей нужно отдохнуть. Сара еще спит, поэтому я решил, одолжить у нее сову. Надеюсь, она сможет найти тебя. Не мог бы ты ответить мне по обычной почте? Мой адрес: Олд Палас Роуд, 19, Гилфорд, Суррей, GU2 7TU».

В легком шоке Гарри дал сове кусочек бекона и отправил назад в хозяйке. Им владели смешанные чувства. Дадли для него был воплощением всего неприятного, что произошло у Дурслей, того, что он старался забыть. Конечно, в их последнюю встречу кузен смог удивить его, но Гарри всё равно не смог радикально изменить свое отношения к нему. Этот же Дадли, умоляющий о помощи, был полным незнакомцем.

Гарри перечитал письмо. Логично было бы предположить, что за последние несколько лет Дадли изменился и набрался жизненного опыта. По крайней мере, раз уж он относительно спокойно воспринял новость о девушке-волшебнице. Сейчас он места себе не находил, размышляя над тем, как преподнести эти откровения родителям, переживал о судьбе будущих детей. Гарри прекрасно всё понимал. Но чего Дадли ждал от него? Он явно не был лучшим кандидатом на роль посла и уж тем более не ему было защищать честь этой неизвестной Сары перед Верноном и Петуньей.

Кто она вообще такая, эта Сара? Он попытался вспомнить, учился ли кто-нибудь в Хогвартсе с таким именем, но ничего на ум не пришло. Либо она не посещала школу, либо была на другом курсе.

Гарри сложил письмо, положил его в карман и отправился на работу. Но весь день Дадли никак не шел из его мыслей. Хотел ли он повидаться с ним? Принял ли он близко к сердцу любовные переживания кузена? Если встреча все-таки произойдет, то где: в маггловском мире или в волшебном? О чем они будут разговаривать? Сможет ли Гарри помочь?

Ответ он составил только через три дня. Предложил встретиться на следующей неделе, но специально отметил, что вряд ли сможет помочь. В качестве обратного адреса указал дом родителей Гермионы.

Обменявшись десятком писем, они наконец встретились на маггловской улице напротив «Дырявого Котла». Гарри сразу же узнал кузена. Это было не так уж и трудно, Дадли не особо изменился, его сходство с дядей Верноном только усилилось. Оказавшись напротив друг друга, несколько долгих секунд они молча переминались с ног на ноги. Гарри протянул руку, и кузен пожал ее.

— Спасибо, что согласился встретиться со мной, Гарри, — в его голосе сквозила искренняя признательность.

— Да не за что. Уверен, что хочешь сходить на волшебную улицу? — уточнил Гарри.

Дадли сглотнул, но кивнул:

— Я готов.

— Как знаешь. Сам захотел, — Гарри пожал плечами, но несмотря на показную невозмутимость, его тронула решимость кузена пойти на жертвы ради невесты.

Дадли запаниковал, увидев руины вместо здания, но Гарри взял того за руку и буквально втащил в таверну. Они быстро пересекли зал. Дадли чуть было не налетел на стол, уставившись на вышедшую из камина волшебницу с огромной плетеной корзинкой. Они прошли через каменную арку, которая вела на главную торговую улицу Лондона. Дадли изумленно уставился на многочисленные магазинчики, шумную толпу спешащих куда-то магов. Косой переулок его явно впечатлил. Гарри надеялся, что шок быстро пройдет.

— Мороженое не разлюбил? — спросил он.

Не отрывая глаз от волшебника в мантии с клеткой в руках, Дадли покачал головой. Впрочем, вид у него был такой, словно он сейчас собирался расстаться с завтраком.

— Тогда съедим по одному.

Гарри понадеялся, что хорошая порция сладкого примирит Дадли с суровой действительностью, поэтому решил отвезти его в кафе-мороженое. Прежним его владельцем, еще до своей смерти в военное время, был Флориан Фортескью. Они шли по шумным улицам, прохожие оборачивались им вслед, и только тогда Гарри понял, что забыл изменить внешность. Дадли, впрочем, ничего не замечал, настолько был поглощен рассматриванием магазинных витрин. В кафе они заняли столик в самом углу, чтобы с улицы их не было видно. Открыв меню, Дадли впал в настоящую прострацию.

— Мороженое из проклятой розы? Засахаренный скарабей?

— Это для детей, — успокоил его Гарри. — Как насчет клубничного мороженого?

— Пойдет, — голос кузена чуть дрогнул, словно он сомневался, что в таком месте может найтись что-то настолько обыденное.

— Тогда закажу тебе Смординаш, по вкусу более-менее похоже.

Дадли не выглядел по-настоящему успокоенным, его лоб покрылся испариной, глаза перебегали с одного названия на другое. Гарри сделал заказ и сменил тему:

— Чем занимаешься по жизни?

Дадли улыбнулся и с облегчением перешел на более обыденные вещи:

— Работаю в фирме друга отца, у него метизное производство: гвозди, шурупы и прочие изделия из металла.

— Молодец, — машинально кивнул Гарри.

— Тебе, наверное, интересно узнать, как я познакомился с Сарой?

Дождавшись от кузена заинтересованного кивка, Дадли продолжил:

— Это произошло во время учебы в бизнес-школе. Она была сестрой одного из моих приятелей. Он был чуть старше меня и пригласил на празднование дня рождения. Сару я заприметил сразу. Она была восхитительна.

Гарри не мог понять, как эта девушка умудрилась положить глаз на Дадли.

— Мы как-то быстро сошлись, я и сам не заметил, как она почти поселилась у меня. Она рассказала, что работает в министерстве в Лондоне в отделе образования. А потом она призналась, что волшебница. Я был в ужасе. На добрых десять минут лишился дара речи, Сара подумала, что я не верю ей. Достала волшебную палочку и превратила мой диван в свинью.

— Соседи не жаловались?

— Не успели, диван оказался не слишком громким, почти не хрюкал. А отходы его жизнедеятельности Сары почти сразу уничтожала!

Дадли неловко взмахнул рукой, имитируя движения волшебной палочкой. Гарри расхохотался. Он не знал, нарочно ли кузен пытался шутить, но знаменитая Сара явно не была лишена чувства юмора. Тем временем, пришел их заказ. Дадли с легким потрясением рассматривал гору ярко-оранжевого нечто, усыпанного коричневыми пятнами.

— Не обращай внимания на цвет, — посоветовал Гарри. — Это просто декор.

Дадли мужественно взял ложку и погрузил ее в креманку. Вид у него был такой, словно он бросался в омут с головой. Несколько секунд его лицо ничего не выражало, только челюсти работали. Гарри с интересом ждал вердикта. Интересно, у кузена просто информация так долго идет до мозга или виной всему изумление, вызванное пониманием того, что блюдо все-таки вполне съедобно?

— И вправду похоже на клубничное мороженое, — едва слышно прошептал Дадли.

Так и не определив, было ли это искреннее одобрение со стороны Дадли или же он просто научился правилам вежливости, принятым в обществе, Гарри вернулся к началу разговора:

— Так значит у тебя с подружкой всё хорошо. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал в таком случае?

Дадли нахмурился и помрачнел.

— Это сильнее меня! Стоит увидеть что-то волшебное, как у меня волосы дыбом встают и мне сразу плохеет. Всю жизнь мне вдалбливали, что магия не должна существовать и что только ненормальные владеют ею. Я не хочу пугаться каждый раз, когда она превращает одни предметы в другие.

— Рано или поздно ты привыкнешь, — заверил его Гарри, хотя и не был особо убежден в правоте своих слов. — И потом, — вспомнил он неожиданно, — твоя мать не всегда ненавидела магию.

— Шутишь?

— Вовсе нет. Когда моя мама отправилась учиться в магическую школу «Хогвартс», твоя мать тоже хотела последовать за ней. Для нее это было невозможно, поэтому она в итоге и возненавидела магию и все, что с ней связано.

Дадли несколько мгновений размышлял над этим откровением, затем произнес:

— Не думаю, что это поможет мне принять Сару.

— Не поможет, ты прав, — признал Гарри. — А зачем тебе вообще рассказывать родителям о том, что она — волшебница?

— Потому что я хочу жениться на ней!

— Понимаешь, нам бы не хотелось, чтобы о нашем существовании знало большое количество магглов. Чем меньше ты расскажешь им, тем лучше.

— А если они начнут оскорблять волшебников при ней?

— Ты же и сам знаешь, что они не хотят признавать наше существование. Вряд ли тема вашего разговора когда-либо коснется магии. И вообще, Сара ведь за тебя выходит замуж, а не за твоих родителей.

— Но…

— Понимаешь, нас, волшебников, не так много в мире, но некоторые женятся на магглах. Для нас в этом нет ничего удивительного. В Хогвартсе твои дети будут не единственными, у которых один из родителей маггл.

Дадли в ужасе округлил глаза и слабо переспросил:

— Думаешь, они тоже… — он взмахнул рукой, словно волшебной палочкой.

— Раз у тебя в семье уже были волшебники, то полагаю, вероятность большая, — Гарри пожал плечами, решив потом уточнить этот вопрос у Гермионы.

— Понятия не имею, что буду делать в таком случае, — пробормотал Дадли.

Гарри смотрел на него с изрядной долей жалости и веселья:

— Тебе нужно развеяться. Для начала прогуляемся по магазинам. Вот увидишь, всё не так ужасно, как тебе кажется!

Гарри безжалостно отмел все возражения кузена и провел тому экскурсию по Косому переулку. Они задержались ненадолго у витрин магазина братьев Уизли, но это знакомство решили отложить на следующий раз.

Как только Дадли более-менее свыкся с новым для себя окружением, он начал замечать, что прохожие уделяли им слишком много внимания. Он то и дело бросал на Гарри нервные взгляды и решил в конце концов, что его маггловское происхождение слишком сильно бросалось в глаза и волшебники пялились именно на него. Гарри тем временем пытался придумать приемлемое объяснение. В это самое мгновение к ним подошла женщина, сделала нечто вроде реверанса и произнесла:

— Я каждый день молюсь за вас, Гарри Поттер.

— Спасибо, мэм, — тот кивнул и аккуратно обошел ее.

Он потянул за собой Дадли. Кузен смотрел на него круглыми от изумления глазами.

— Так это они на тебя пялятся?

— Да.

— Но… что ты сделал? Из-за чего стал таким знаменитым?

Гарри решил начать с самого начала.

— Ты знаешь, почему вам с родителями пришлось спрятаться, когда мне было семнадцать?

— Кто-то желал тебе зла.

— Да, один волшебник захватил власть и установил террор. Он уже убил моих родителей и хотел убить меня. Но на этот раз для него всё закончилось плохо… он умер.

Дадли прищурился, и это означало, что он сильно и напряженно о чем-то думал.

— Ты… ты имел какое-нибудь отношение к… эм… к его смерти? — неуверенно спросил кузен.

— Можно сказать и так.

Гарри отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, каким взглядом окидывал его Дадли.

— Кстати, а где вы прятались? — поинтересовался он, лишь бы пауза не затянулась надолго.

— У тете Мардж. Я погостил у нее только два месяца, потом уехал в колледж.

— А когда твои родители вернулись?

— Когда я приезжал домой на летние каникулы, они кже были на Тисовой улице. Скорее всего, их каким-то образом нашла миссис Фигг.

— Что с ней стало? — заинтересованно переспросил Гарри.

— Ничего особенного. Она по-прежнему живет со своими кошками.

Гарри на мгновение вернулся в прошлое. Он увидел дом, где прошло его детство, чулан под лестницей, вспомнил запах капусты, которым пропиталось жилище старой сквибши. В то время совсем не хотелось возвращаться, поэтому он встряхнул головой и сосредоточился на магазинах.

Солнце начало медленно прятаться за крышами домов, пора было возвращаться. Гарри повел Дадли к «Дырявому Котлу». По дороге он попытался проанализировать собственные чувства, которые теперь питал к кузену. Признаться, тому удалось удивить его. Раньше малейшее проявление магии вызывало у Дурсля острое отторжение, сейчас же он сжимал зубы и пытался держать лицо. То, с какой смелостью, он превозмогал себя, впечатляло. Гарри и подумать не мог, что однажды Дадли сможет вынести нечто неприятное для него ради кого-то другого. Когда он успел так сильно измениться?

Они остановились на маггловской улице, неловко пожали друг другу руки. Гарри прикидывал, как бы распрощаться, когда Дадли внезапно выпалил:

— Гарри, я хотел тебе сказать… Извини за всё, что я тебе сделал. Понимаю, что такое простить не так-то легко, но знай: я искренне сожалею о прошлом.

На несколько секунд Гарри замер, не зная, что сказать, затем пересилил себя и спросил:

— Когда всё успело так измениться? С каких пор ты перестал меня ненавидеть?

— Я тебя не ненавидел! — возмутился Дадли. — Я просто следовал примеру родителей. Конечно, это меня не извиняет. Мне нравилось докучать тебе. Мне действительно стыдно, Гарри…

— А потом тебе внезапно разонравилось?

Дадли напрягся. Его взгляд замер, затем чуть дрогнувшим голосом кузен объяснил:

— Было так холодно… Я слышал крики, от которых кровь стыла в жилах, будто в фильмах ужасов, только всё было по-настоящему. Я был на твоем месте и видел себя со стороны. Я выглядел пугающим, внушал страх, был безжалостен. Тот другой я смеялся, хохотал, а я плакал, я боялся его, а второй я продолжал смеяться, он был рад мучить меня. Мимо проходили люди, они смотрели на нас с ужасом, а я знал, что это был я, то есть тот Дадли передо мной был я. И эти люди считали, что он просто дикое животное. В конце концов, таким я и был.

Гарри не сразу понял, о чем был этот бессвязный рассказ. Очевидно, когда на них напали дементоры, Дадли побывал в шкуре Гарри Поттера, на себе ощутил все прелести мучений и издевательств. Гарри усилием воли отогнал собственные воспоминания о той ночи и решил раз и навсегда разобраться в том, что произошло с кузеном.

— Поэтому ты решил перестать быть таким?

— Да, но времени это заняло много. Прежние друзья подталкивали меня продолжать в том же духе; они насмехались, когда я говорил, что плохо делать так и так. А потом… Я ведь должен быть с тобой искренен, Гарри, да? Я тебе должен хотя бы это… Мне доставляло удовольствие властвовать над тобой, заставлять тебя испытывать страх. Я знаю, что звучит это ужасно.

Гарри всматривался в Дадли, тот даже не осмеливался поднять на него взгляд, и вспоминал, какое удовольствие испытал от вида корчащегося на полу от боли Амикуса Кэрроу. Он не гордился этим извращенным чувством наслаждения муками другого человека, но нужно было признать очевидное: он понимал, о чем говорил кузен. Он также знал, что в определенных обстоятельствах мог бы вновь забыть все моральные принципы ради мести.

— Я понимаю, — проронил он наконец.

Дадли кивнул, однако слова Гарри его явно не убедили.

— А потом я поступил в бизнес-школу. Новое окружение, новое место и новые друзья. Поначалу, конечно, было трудно. Мне кажется, они чувствовали, каким ужасным человеком я был раньше. Первый год был для меня сущим кошмаром, но потом я познакомился с одним парнем, братом Сары. Мы вместе делали одно задание, потом он представил мне своих приятелей и благодаря ему мне удалось влиться в их круг. Но только много позже я узнал, что у него есть потрясная сестра.

— Ты должен обязательно познакомить нас, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Для этого тебе нужно просто прийти к нам на ужин, — выпалил Дадли, сам удивляясь тому, что только что сказал.

* * *

На следующей неделе Гарри вытащил из шкафа маггловскую одежду для похода в гости к кузену. В самый последний момент на площадь Гриммо из Холихеда ввалилась Джинни и сразу же получила предложение составить компанию. Гарри уже успел ей рассказать о чудесных трансформациях, произошедших с Дадли, поэтому предложение та встретила с изрядной долей любопытства.

Точного местонахождения квартала, где жил Дадли, никто не знал, поэтому аппарация сразу отмелась, пришлось воспользоваться публичной каминной сетью. Оказавшись на месте, они еще прошли немного по пустынным улочкам и остановились наконец перед пятиэтажным зданием. Рядом с дверью висела металлическая табличка с фамилиями, среди них была также и «Дурсль», что радовало. Значит, они не заблудились. Однако дверь была с ними не согласна. Как Гарри ее ни толкал вперед, та не желала поддаваться. Осознав всю тщетность своих попыток, он осторожно достал волшебную палочку и открыл настырную железяку «Алохоморой». Они поднялись по лестнице, проигнорировав лифт, и постучали в нужную дверь.

Дадли открыл почти сразу.

— Рад, что ты нас нашел. Я совсем забыл объяснить тебе, как пользоваться домофоном, и думал…

Кузен резко замолчал, заметив Джинни.

— Я позволил себе наглость прийти со своей девушкой, — произнес Гарри, рассеянно пытаясь понять, что такое домофон.

— Правильно сделал. Проходите.

Квартира Дадли не была большой, но интерьер Гарри посчитал не таким уж уродским, как у дяди с тетей. В целом, здесь было также менее стерильно.

— Сара будет с минуты на минуту. Хотите что-нибудь выпить?

Пока Дадли доставал напитки, в замке повернулся ключ и в гостиную вошла симпатичная девушка с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулась она. — Рада с вами познакомиться. Я… Но… Вы ведь Гарри Поттер! — воскликнула она. Сумка, которую девушка держала в руке, упала на пол.

— Эм… Да.

— Дадли, мог бы меня предупредить! Прошу меня простить, — добавила она, глядя на Гарри, — я повела себя очень невежливо. Но я и подумать не могла, что «мой кузен Гарри» окажется… Хм… простите. Меня зовут Сара Мэлоун. Я поступила в Хогвартс через два года после вас.

— Хаффлпафф, — вспомнил наконец Гарри. Он мельком видел ее в Большом зале. — Учитывая обстоятельства, предлагаю звать друг друга по именам. Вы, конечно, знаете…

— Джинни Уизли из Гарпий! — с округлившимися глазами прервала его Сара.

— Гарпии? — переспросил Дадли, застыв с бутылкой сока в руке.

— Это квиддичная команда, — хором ответили трое волшебников.

— Квиддич, — повторил Дадли. — Ну конечно, — добавил он, будто теперь всё стало на свои места. — Я на кухню за сосисками.

— Вы потрясающе сыграли против Паддлмир Юнайтед! — с жаром воскликнула Сара. — Жутко несправедливо, что Кубок получили они!

— Вы были на матче? — спросила Джинни, старательно избегая тему проигрыша.

— Да. Еще в Хогвартсе я видела, как вы играете. Если бы я только знала, что однажды увижу вас в собственной гостиной… Ты хотел сделать мне сюрприз, Дадли? — Сара повернулась к Дадли, который вошел с легкими закусками на тарелках.

— Э-э…

— Он сам впервые видит Джинни, — пояснил за кузена Гарри.

— Где вы работаете? — с любопытством спросила Джинни у Сары.

— В Министерстве. В отделе метеорологии.

— И долго еще за окнами будут лить дожди? — с легким сарказмом уточнил Гарри. — Немного солнца было бы очень кстати.

— Мой шеф так и не помирился со своей женой, — тихо вздохнула Сара. — Пока этого не произойдёт, никакого солнца нам всем не видать.

— А северное сияние в прошлом месяце имело какое-нибудь отношение к этому?

— У него с супругой весьма страстные отношения.

— Ты занимаешься погодой? — Дадли внезапно озарило.

— Только в стенах министерства магии, — уточнил Гарри и пошутил: — Когда ты расстраиваешь Сару, мне приходиться целый день пялиться на торнадо за окном.

Дадли окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом, словно пытался уяснить общую концепцию.

— Это как танец дождя?

— Что мне нравится в Дадли, так это то, что каждый день я узнаю его с новой стороны, — расхохоталась Сара, приняв его наивный вопрос за проявление чувства юмора.

Глядя на стокилограммовую поросячью тушу Дадли, Гарри в очередной раз убедился, что не стоит судить человека по одной только внешности и что первое впечатление часто бывает обманчиво.

— Где вы собираетесь жить? — Джинни, казалось, избрала себя аниматором сегодняшнего вечера. — В маггловском или в волшебном мире?

Дадли посмотрел на невесту:

— Где Сара захочет, — галантно ответил он, но Гарри готов был поклясться, что тот не имел ни малейшего желания переезжать в волшебной дом.

— Я еще не думала над этим, — Сара пожала плечами.

— Преимущество волшебного дома в том, что в нем можно заниматься магией, — заметил Гарри. — Зато он лишен некоторых удобств, к которым так привык Дадли: там нет ни компьютеров, ни посудомоечной машины.

— Нет компьютера? — жалобно переспросил Дадли.

— Нет. Как объясняла мне моя подруга Гермиона, дом волшебника наполнен магией, чтобы в нем была горячая вода, свет и прочее. А магия и электричество всегда плохо ладили друг с другом. Даже если выделить для него отдельный угол, устройства будут работать плохо, с перебоями. В маггловском же доме, напротив, капля магии не помешает маггловской технике работать.

— Тогда, полагаю, решено: маггловский дом, — отрезала Сара.

— Я спас твой компьютер, Дад, — отшутился Гарри.

— Спасибо огромное.

— Когда мы переедем в более просторное жилище, можно будет устраивать семейные посиделки, — радостно прощебетала Сара. — Можно будет пригласить твоих родителей, Дадли, и…

— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Исключено! — испуганно вскрикнул Дадли.

Сара изумленно уставилась на них, но ничего не сказала. У Дадли был жалкий умоляющий вид. Он явно опасался, что Гарри разболтает, насколько ужасно его родители относятся ко всему, что связано с магией.

— На самом деле, — сказал Гарри, — я в плохих отношениях со своими дядей и тетей. Был бы признателен, если бы вы вообще не говорили им обо мне.

— Извините, — прошептала Сара. — Я не знала.

— Всё довольно сложно. И когда будете разговаривать с ними, постарайтесь избегать любого упоминания о том, что вы — волшебница.

Сара послушно кивнула. Напряженные позы Гарри и Дадли и хмурое выражение Джинни ясно дали понять, что эта тема окончательно закрыта. Молчание затягивалось, и Джинни как всегда пришла на помощь:

— А вы, Дадли, чем занимаетесь в жизни?

* * *

В понедельник Гарри вместе с другими аврорами зашел в кабинете начальника для обсуждения очень важного и серьезного дела. Томиться в ожидании им пришлось недолго: буквально через минут появился Дэйв Фосетт.

— Тристан Кроакер, глава Отдела Тайн, попросил нашей помощи, — начал он. — Из лаборатории было украдено экспериментальное зелье.

— Из-за денег? — уточнил Причард.

— Это предстоит выяснить вам.

— Каковы условия расследования? — спросил один из напарников Гарри.

— Невыразимцы в курсе исчезновения их чудо-зелья и ожидают, что будет проведено тщательное расследование. Конечно, эффекта неожиданности у нас уже не будет, но по крайней мере вы можете свободно задавать все интересующие вас вопросы.

— А что Поттер? — поинтересовался Причард.

— Остается в своей личине, — отрезал Фосетт. — Пора уже всем привыкать видеть его в качестве официального представителя Аврората.

— Хорошо, сэр! — отчеканил Гарри. С одной стороны, он хотел показать, что готов выполнять приказ, с другой — чтобы напомнить о своем присутствии. В конце концов, он мог и лично сообщить ему об этом.

— Отлично, Поттер, — не моргнув глазом, кивнул Фосетт. — Что ж, вперед, вас ждут в Отделе Тайн.

Гарри замер. До него только сейчас дошло, куда именно он отправится. Он вновь увидел перед глазами прозрачную вуаль и падающее за нее тело, вспомнил свой крик, полный отчаяния и ужаса. Боль утраты слегка уменьшилась, время сделало своё дело, залатав эту рану, он смирился со смертью крестного, как и со многими другими, с которыми пришлось столкнуться за свою недолгую жизнь. Однако возможность вновь оказаться в той комнате с вуалью сковывала. Впрочем, ему удалось сдержаться, остаться внешне невозмутимым и последовать вслед за наставником.

Они ждали лифта, чтобы отправиться на девятый этаж, когда Причард спросил:

— Был уже в этом Отделе?

Гарри кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Проблемы?

Несколько секунд Гарри молчал, не решаясь рассказать правду и не зная толком, какие слова подобрать для этого. К счастью, у наставника была отличная память.

— А-а, всё ясно, — Причард сам нашел ответ на свой вопрос.

Он явно прочел те строки, что добавил Гарри к досье Сириуса Блэка. Стало интересно, что Причард думал обо всем этом.

— Это помешает тебе выполнять свою работу? — прямо спросил наставник.

— Нет.

Причард не стал никак комментировать ответ Гарри, просто вошел в лифт, который должен был привезти их на девятый этаж. Они прошли по холодному коридору и оказались перед черной дверью, которую Гарри столько раз видел во сне. Причард прикоснулся к ней и объявил:

— Авроры Станислав Причард и Гарри Поттер.

Створки бесшумно разошлись, и они вошли в круглую комнату. По чёрной стене через равные интервалы шли одинаковые чёрные двери без ручек. Как и в предыдущий раз зал вращался, сбивая с толку. Когда стены остановились, через одну дверь прошел мужчина в светло-коричневой мантии, он выглядел нервным и будто бы иссушенным годами. Он уставился на них с подозрением, будто уличил их во лжи, словно они соврали, представившись чужими именами и званиями. Наконец, его взгляд застыл на лице Гарри.

— Вижу, мою просьбу восприняли всерьез, — удовлетворенно произнес он.

— Мы всё принимаем всерьез, — возразил Причард.

Гарри хранил гордое молчание. Если бы его привлекали к расследованию только поистине важных дел, например, таких, как борьба с пришедшим к власти Волдемортом, то ему явно не удалось бы закрыть даже парочку дел. К счастью, ему давали и обычные, в чем-то также и заурядные дела, даже если Гарри и начинал уже считать их чем-то рутинным.

— Увидим, — ответил невыразимец и коротким взмахом руки пригласил следовать за собой.

Гарри тут же узнал комнату с мозгами. Те всё так же лениво плавали в зеленоватой жидкости. Гарри сильнее прижал руки к телу — в голове тут же промелькнули шрамы Рона, оставшиеся после знакомства с этой гадостью. В глубине зала обнаружился захламленный вещами кабинет невыразимца. Причард и Гарри с трудом пробрались к относительно свободным стульям, поскольку весь пол был заставлен стопками каких-то бумаг. Невыразимец сел за стол и произнес:

— Задавайте ваши вопросы.

— Мистер Кроакер, — начал Причард, раскрыв тем самым личность мужчины, — можете ли вы сказать, что именно было украдено?

— Зелье молодости.

— А подробнее?

— Этот продукт воздействует на живые ткани и способен их быстро регенерировать.

— Оно может омолаживать людей? — воскликнул Гарри в ужасе от того, что мог бы придумать с этим зельем Волдеморт.

— Конечно, нет, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся глава Отдела Тайн. — Здесь мы занимаемся магией, а не чудесами. Это зелье призвано исцелять всевозможные раны более эффективно, чем то, что мы имеем сейчас. К примеру, оно может убрать ваш шрам, — закончил мужчина, указав пальцем на лоб Гарри.

Гарри поморщился от этой идеи. Пусть его и раздражали эти непрерывные взгляды прохожих, но вместе с тем он понимал, что без шрама будет чувствовать себя голым. Он был свидетелем и посредников слишком многих важных событий в его жизни… Причард был совершенно безразличен к метаниям своего ученика и продолжал допрос:

— Когда вы обнаружили пропажу?

— Этим утром. Один из моих исследователей, Джио Матеус, заметил, что ящик, в котором хранилось зелье, был вскрыт. Он тут же отправился на мои поиски.

— Кто-нибудь покидал стены этого Отдела после того, как вы обнаружили пропажу?

— Разумеется, нет. Я даже лично допросил Матеуса и провел небольшие расследования во всем Отделе. Могу вас заверить: зелья здесь нет.

— Вы пришли до или после Матеуса?

— До. Но к данному ящику я не подходил, именно поэтому и не заметил взлома, пока мне не сообщили о нем.

— Когда вы в последний раз видели украденный объект?

— В пятницу вечером, когда прятал его в ящик.

— Полагаю, все работающие здесь сотрудники имеют доступ к этому ящику, — вмешался Гарри.

— Нет. Не считая меня, еще трое. Мой Отдел делится на одиннадцать более мелких подразделений, и каждый исследователь имеет доступ только к тем проектам, над которыми работает, а значит, и только в свои лаборатории. Я же единственный, кто может перемещаться свободно между всеми подразделениями.

— Правда? — удивился Гарри. — Мне удалось проникнуть в большую часть залов пять лет назад, а в Зале Пророчеств меня ожидал весьма теплый прием.

— От нас это не укрылось, — поджал губы Кроакер. — Из-за этого был уволен мой предшественник. Моим первым распоряжением в качестве главы Отдела Тайн было как раз решение обезопасить это место и сделать его неприступным. Даже Темному Правительству не удалось проникнуть сквозь наши двери, — с легким довольством закончил он.

— То есть только ученые и гости могут зайти сюда.

— Именно!

— Ведете ли вы реестр таких визитеров?

Вместо ответа Кроакер толкнул к ним хрустальный шар. Мужчина прикоснулся к нему волшебной палочкой, и Гарри увидел собственную прозрачную физиономию, затем на смену ей пришла голова Причарда. Под изображениями также указывались их имена, день и время прихода. Тем временем начали появился другие люди, пока Кроакер не окончил демонстрацию.

— Поттер, запиши фамилии всех визитеров за последние три недели, — приказал Причард.

Кроакер легонько стукнул по шару и из него вышел кусок пергамента со списком всех гостей и временем их прихода. Гарри быстро пробежал по нему глазами. В нужный период только трое незнакомцев вторгалось в святая святых.

— Список тех, кто имел доступ к вашему знаменитому зелью? — спросил Причард.

Второй пергамент присоединился к первому. Кроакер дотронулся палочкой до листа.

— Я подчеркнул имена тех, кто работал над зельем.

— Полный список ваших сотрудников?

Появился третий пергамент.

— Какие защитные чары вы используете?

— Не вижу причин раскрывать вам их, — возразил глава отдела. — Никто не смог бы повредить их. Мы в самом защищенном месте во всей Англии.

— То же самое говорили и про «Гринготтс», — заметил Гарри. — И тем не менее он стал жертвой двух ограблений за последние два года. Как правило, достаточно иметь сообщника в стенах.

Кроакер слишком долго сверлил его тяжелым взглядом, что Гарри уже пожалел, что вообще раскрыл рот. Он надеялся, что все поймут, что он сказал это не для того, чтобы похвастаться, а просто чтобы не упустить в расследовании любых мелочей.

— Только я могу впустить незнакомцев сюда, — холодно ответил наконец невыразимец. — Если не верите мне на слово, всегда можете попытаться обойти защиту своими силами.

— Посмотрим.

Дождавшись от наставника кивка, Гарри забрал со стола три пергамента и поспешил убраться отсюда поскорее. Они вернулись в круглую комнату. Кроакер неожиданно исчез, оставив их наедине с запертыми дверьми.

— У нас хотя бы есть эти списки, — заметил Гарри, взмахнув пергаментами.

— У нас есть то, что нам предоставили. Это не мешает нам проверить и узнать все самостоятельно, — возразил Причард. — Что ж, мистер расхититель сейфов, как бы ты открыл эти двери, а?

— Извини, но на этот раз я оставил своего дракона дома.


	25. Расследование в Отделе Тайн

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 5 по 10 ноября 2001

В течение получаса двое авроров пытались пробиться через дверь, ведущую в Отдел Тайн. Началось всё с того, что они попали под оглушающий красный луч заклятия, затем появилось неопознанное существо и покусало их, следом невидимая волна с силой оттолкнула назад, да так что они врезались спинами в стену и под конец их едва не умертвили удушающим газом. Только тогда пришлось признать, что попасть внутрь будет не так-то просто. Они взяли небольшую паузу, чтобы посовещаться, когда одна из дверей распахнулась и на пороге появился мужчина. Он едва не подпрыгнул на месте, увидев, что не один.

Не совещаясь, Гарри и Причард двинулись к нему, чтобы воспользоваться удачей. Однако наткнулись на невидимую стену и в очередной раз были отброшены назад в круглую комнату, а дверь, будто насмехаясь, захлопнулась.

— Только мистер Кроакер может впустить вас сюда, — объяснил им ученый. — Вы… Гарри Поттер, да?

— А вы кто?

— Меня зовут Джио Матеус. Чем могу вам помочь? Как вы сюда попали? Мистер Кроакер не…

— Мы просто хотим поговорить с вами, — прервал его Гарри. — Можем пройти в ваш кабинет?

Вместо ответа Матеус дотронулся волшебной палочкой до одной двери. Через какое-то время глава Отдела соизволил ответить на вызов. Не говоря ни слова, он лишь довольно улыбнулся и прикоснулся палочкой к другой створке. Гарри подумал, что именно через эту дверь и прошел Матеус, однако не был до конца уверен. Кроакер кивнул, разрешая пройти, и уточнил:

— Десять минут.

— И что дальше? — спросил Причард. — Как, по-вашему, мы можем вести расследование, если у нас нет полного доступа?

— Я найду вас, — глава Отдела пожал плечами. — В конце концов, вы ведь именно сюда хотели попасть.

И на этой туманной фразе он ушел. Увидев сотни различных часов, Гарри сразу же вспомнил это место. Гермиона назвала его Комнатой времени. Застекленный шкафчик на стене, наполненный часами самой разнообразной формы, выглядел как новенький, хотя в тот раз он падал на пол и разбивался бесконечное число раз. Гарри перевел взгляд на противоположную дверь, ведущую в комнату с пророчествами, и встряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Он здесь не для этого…

Матеус провел их в один из десятка крошечных кабинетов, которыми был окружен этот зал. Может быть, именно здесь Гарри сражался с Антонином Долоховым. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме одного стула и рабочего стола, на котором были разбросаны многочисленные пергаменты.

Допрос не принес результатов. Да, пропажу обнаружил именно он. Нет, перед уходом в пятницу он не заметил ничего странного. Нет, он не работал над печально известным зельем. Да, у него был доступ, потому что его коллега работала в этой части отдела, но у него не было привычки совать свой нос в чужие дела. Нет, он не может рассказать, над чем именно работает — профессиональная тайна, господа авроры, вы же знаете. Да, он предупредил шефа утром, сразу как обнаружил пропажу и провел тщательный обыск. Потом он ни к чему не прикасался и не уходил с работы с того момента.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, мужчина настойчиво смотрел на Гарри, словно рассчитывал на него в решении этой загадки. Повисло неловкое молчание и оно только усилилось, когда очарованный национальным героем Матеус оступился и зацепил рукой кучу бумаг на столе.

Положение спас вернувшийся Кроакер. На обратном пути Причард воспользовался случаем, чтобы задать несколько вопросов главе Отдела.

— Знают ли ваши сотрудники точный список защитных чар?

— Разумеется, нет.

— У вас работают способные волшебники, полагаю. Могли ли они изучить дополнительную литературу и снять защиту?

— Такое возможно, но я все равно узнал бы об этом.

— Как они в таком случае утром приходят на работу?

— Магический слепок ауры. С его помощью они могут перемещаться туда, куда им разрешен доступ.

— А если они будут не одни?

— Двери не пропустят чужака. Вы сами это видели совсем недавно.

— С ваших же слов получается, что вы знаете, что происходит в вестибюле, — спокойно парировал Причард.

— Я знаю, кто проходит через двери и когда.

— И все люди, приходившие сюда за последние несколько дней, отмечены в том списке, что вы нам передали, — с легким сарказмом в голосе подвел итог Причард.

— Совершенно верно. Я больше других заинтересован в том, чтобы вы нашли виновного и пропажу.

— Что ж, вернемся к исчезнувшему зелью. Как вы можете быть уверены, что все исследования, проводимые вашими сотрудниками, не будут ими же разглашены?

— Они давали магическую клятву, как и большинство чиновников Министерства. Полагаю, у вас, авроров, то же самое.

— Они давали Нерушимый Обет или что-то похожее? — переспросил Гарри, удивившись тому, что доверие к сотрудникам и такие меры защиты как-то совсем не вязались друг с другом.

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Кроакер. — Иначе достаточно было бы дать им Веритасерум, чтобы убить. В любом случае, наши сотрудники вне пределов досягаемости первого встречного волшебника. Чтобы использовать их в своих целях, нужно уметь пользоваться мозгами и располагать необходимыми материалами, которые сложно достать. Не считая того, что изначально все наши исследования носят сугубо теоретический характер, потом еще требуется много времени и средств, чтобы претворить их в практическую магию, которая принесет выгоду.

— Лечебное зелье кажется мне вполне эффективным и выгодным, — заметил Гарри.

— Это исключение, специальный заказ для Мунго. Пусть оно и сложное, но не думаю, что хорошему зельевару потребуется много времени, чтобы вычесть его формулу и воспроизвести. А потом он может заработать на нем деньги, продавая аптекам.

— Как только товар окажется на рынке, мы сможем отследить его, — с надеждой произнес Причард.

— Может статься, что первым клиентом будет Мунго, — предупредил его Кроакер. — Если оно еще не доставлено, значит, не готово.

— Хорошо, мы вернемся через неделю, — вздохнул Причард. — Можем ли мы осмотреть место, где хранятся ваши образцы?

— Прошу сюда.

Они пересекли зал и оказались перед хрустальным сосудом, в котором бесконечное число раз перерождалась одна птица. Перед этим зрелищем не смог устоять даже Причард, до этого момента остававшийся невозмутимым. Он изумленно замер как вкопанный и зачарованно смотрел на сосуд. Начальник отдела, наоборот, не обратил на это никакого внимания и прошел до шкафа, одна дверца которого косила немного в сторону.

— Я оставил все так, как было утром, — уточнил он. — Охранные чары были простейшими. Он открывался паролем. Кто бы это ни сделал, у него его явно не было. Поэтому я бы сразу же исключил из списка подозреваемых того, кто работал здесь.

Гарри и Причард обменялись заговорщическими взглядами. Это могло быть ложным следом, а значит, никого не следовало исключать из списка подозреваемых по такой слабой улике. Они применили несколько чар, которые не дали ощутимых результатов. Получалось, что шкаф был взломан обычной грубой силой, без использования магии.

— Кто разработал это зелье? — изучив место, спросил Причард.

— Сегодня я отправил ее работать с другими коллегами. Она слишком потрясена случившимся, чтобы находиться здесь. Я позову мисс Кристал.

Гарри, видевший ее имя в списке, и глазом не моргнул. Пусть они и учились в Хогвартсе в одно время, они никогда не перемолвились друг с другом и словом. Причард решил воспользоваться отсутствием хозяина и осмотреться. Но следов взлома и вообще любых других следов он не обнаружил.

— Не так-то просто передвигаться по этой комнате в полной темноте, — заметил он после небольшого обыска. — Не зная местности и рассчитывая лишь на слабый свет от волшебной палочки, легко пропустить что-нибудь.

Вспомнив, какой беспорядок они учинили в соседней комнате, Гарри согласно кивнул. Не следовало исключать виновность ученой или пособничество преступникам. Допросы окажутся решающими. Он огляделся в поисках Причарда: тот стоял возле шкафа с маховиками времени.

— Заманчиво? — спросил он.

— Знаешь, что это? — удивился Причард. — Было бы практично.

— Чем длиннее день, тем больше устаешь, — произнес Гарри, вспомнив Гермиону на третьем курсе. — И потом нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не встретиться с собственным двойником.

Под вопрошающим взглядом Причарда Гарри быстро добавил «Эм, я так думаю», чем еще больше укрепил его подозрения. К счастью, в этот момент вернулся Кроакер с Пенелопой. Он предоставил им один из кабинетов и оставил наедине. Девушка выглядела настолько шокированной, что ей предложили присесть.

Прежде чем начать допрос, Причард наложил на комнату чары конфиденциальности и посмотрел на Гарри, тот в ответ пожал плечами. Если они хотели быть уверены в том, что их никто не подслушает, лучше было бы провести допрос в штаб-квартире.

Пенелопа Кристал ничего не знала и не понимала, как это могло произойти. Нет, никто из чужаков не мог войти в отдел. Она сама имела доступ только в том радиусе, что был ей разрешен. Нет, она не могла провести никого с собой. На самом деле эта кража не особо усложнила ей работу, потому что она делала записи в течение всего исследования. Больше всего ее беспокоило применение украденного зелья. Оно все еще было не стабильно, поэтому не стоило исключать нежелательные последствия. А если его попробуют воспроизвести, то будет еще хуже. Она также боялась, что теперь все будут считать ее виноватой и не доверят никаких серьезных проектов, а может быть даже и уволят.

— Расскажите нам больше об этом зелье, — попросил Причард.

— Больше?

— Да, его цвет, субстанцию, запах, состав. Нужно, чтобы мы смогли его узнать, если найдем.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что кому-то удастся воспроизвести его, просто проанализировав состав, — Пенелопа покачала головой. — Он сильно отличается от обычных зелий.

— Тогда перечислите основные ингредиенты, — терпеливо настаивал на своем Причард.

— Я не имею права сообщать вам это!

— Как по-вашему, почему ваш шеф попросил нас допросить вас? Чтобы узнать, что вы ели на завтрак?

Она заколебалась и произнесла наконец:

— Кроме всего прочего там есть экстракт бадьяна, аконит и цветокрылка, которая придает зелью особый запах при приготовлении. Также экстракт головастика и зерна порхотуньи, но я уверена, что достать их почти невозможно. С самого начала зелье сиреневое. Копия с замененными ингредиентами должна быть желтого цвета.

Когда стало очевидно, что ничего нового она им не сообщит, они отпустили ее. Остаток дня прошел за допросами оставшихся сотрудников Отдела и отправкой повестки трем посетителям последних недель. Следующие дни авроры провели за сбором информации о четырех главных подозреваемых. Ими были Пенелопа Кристал, Джио Матеус, Крис Бехер и Оливия Будзен. Последние двое тоже имели допуск в Комнату времени. Пришлось покопаться и в их личной жизни. Гарри узнал, что у Пенелопы был жених, который работал в органах магического правопорядка. Одновременно с этим они проверили поток денежных средств подозреваемых.

От гоблинов эту информацию было невозможно получить. Каждый раз они с неизменно хитрой ухмылкой отказывали им в этом, ссылаясь на конфиденциальность. Что касается волшебников, работавших в банке, то ради торжества справедливости они редко когда соглашались рисковать своим местом — или еще чем хуже — и раскрывать секретную информацию. В данном случае дело было не таким уж важным, чтобы настаивать на такой жертве с их стороны. Поэтому оставалось лишь пробить по своим каналам и проверить, не тратили ли их главные подозреваемые большие суммы денег в последнее время.

Дни проходили один за другим, а Гарри с коллегами казалось, что они топчутся на месте. В пятницу после полудня Причард решил еще раз допросить тех, у кого был доступ в Комнату времени за два дня до кражи. Череду допросов они начали с Кроакера, тот к своему рассказу добавил лишь несколько новых фактов. Следующей была Пенелопа. Она вернула свое хладнокровие и, казалось, только теперь отчетливо осознала, что все ею сказанное может обернуться против нее же. Она следила за каждым своим словом, так что допрос не принес аврором никаких результатов.

Когда пришел Джио Матеус, Гарри понял, что его пристальное внимание по-прежнему доставляет ему неудобство. Во время всего допроса тот не спускал с него глаз, только усиливая всеобщую неловкость. Едва переступив порог, Матеус ударился о дверную ручку и умудрился едва ли не сесть мимо стула. После чего рассказал аврорам то, что поведал в первый же день расследования. Когда ему дали разрешение уходить, он с огромным трудом отвел взгляд от Гарри. В итоге он так резко встал, что опрокинул на пол стул.

Вернув предмет мебели на место и бросив извиняющийся взгляд на другого стажера, Гарри с ностальгией вспомнил Тонкс и ее неуклюжесть. Затем почему-то вспомнился комичный Грозный Глаз Грюм в тот первый раз, когда он его только увидел на ЗОТИ. Потом урок с Непростительными, когда он вынужден был стоять под Империусом, которое, между прочим, наслал на него замаскированный Пожиратель смерти, и изо всех сил боролся с полученным приказом. Сопротивляясь силе проклятия, он тогда больно ударился коленом о стол…

— Ступефай! — выкрикнул Гарри, моментально выхватив волшебную палочку.

Заклятие застало Матеуса у самой двери, повалив на пол. Причард достал свою палочку и, уверившись, что с мужчиной ничего страшного не произошло, вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я думаю… мне кажется… не под Империусом ли он… — пробормотал тот, внезапно почувствовав, как вся уверенность испаряется.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо произнес Причард. — Я принесу всё, что нужно. Если очнется до того, как я вернусь, выруби еще раз. Не позволяй ему ни говорить, ни двигаться, ладно?

— Понял, — кивнул Гарри, обрадовавшись, что никто не стал требовать объяснений.

Пока не было шефа, Гарри леветировал Матеуса на стол и застыл в напряжении, готовый в любой момент действовать, если тот начнет шевелиться. Причард вернулся через несколько минут в сопровождении Фосетта, который держал в руке маленькую склянку с зельем. Гарри знал, что это Веритасерум. Помимо того, что он ослаблял силу волю, так еще и имел дополнительное свойство снимать эффект Империуса. Очень часто его использовали как раз для этого. Но учитывая специфику зелья, предоставить его мог только Фосетт.

Уверившись, что Гарри держит подозреваемого на мушке, начальник Аврората подошел к бессознательному мужчине и вылил тому в рот три капли зелья. Ждать пришлось недолго. Матеус тихо застонал, но попытки встать не сделал.

Причард, тем временем, положил лист пергамента на непонятно откуда взявшийся аналой и достал специально зачарованное перо. Фосетт кивнул, разрешая Гарри приступать к допросу. Тот решил не терять время, не зная точно, сколько длится эффект от зелья.

— Ваше имя?

— Элджернон Матеус, — бесцветным голосом ответил подозреваемый.

— Ваша профессия?

— Сотрудник Отдела Тайн.

— Это вы украли флакон с зельем молодости?

— Да, я.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Он не вырубил невиновного!

— Как вы это сделали?

— Я подслушал пароль от шкафчика мисс Кристал и забрал оттуда зелье в пятницу вечером. Кроакер ничего не заподозрил во время быстрой проверки перед уходом домой. В понедельник утром я пришел на работу первым и взломал сейф. После чего пошел к шефу и сказал, что только-только обнаружил пропажу. Он меня допросил, конечно, но я не оставил никаких следов.

— Что вы сделали с зельем?

— Я его отдал.

— Кому?

— Не знаю.

Гарри попробовал подойти с другой стороны.

— Вы были под Империусом?

— Да.

— Кто заколдовал вас?

— Я не знаю. Думаю, это была женщина.

— Расскажите, как все произошло.

— Две недели назад я возвращался домой и, когда открывал дверь, услышал женский голос, а потом… сложно описать то, что я испытал. Я знаю только то, что должен выполнять все приказы.

— И что вам приказывали?

— Принести с работы зелье, которое можно было без особых проблем воспроизвести и продать аптекам.

— Хотите сказать, что сами предложили зелье молодости? — вмешался Причард.

— Да, оно соответствовало тому, что она хотела. К тому же, оно не причинило бы особого ущерба, по сравнению с тем, что я мог бы вынести с работы. Да и Кристал я недолюбливаю.

Последняя фраза, сказанная тем же монотонным голосом, вызвала улыбки на лицах трех авроров.

— Что именно вы сделали с зельем? — продолжил Гарри.

— В указанное время я оставил его на коврике, закрыл дверь и пошел спать. Так мне приказали. На следуюший день флакона уже не было.

Матеус был холостяком. Удивляться его странным действиям было попросту некому. Тот, кто выбрал его для своих целей, отлично разыграл свою партию.

— Во сколько вы его оставили?

— Ровно в пол-одиннадцатого. В это время на лестнице никого не бывает.

Гарри посмотрел на начальство, молчаливо спрашивая, будут ли у них вопросы.

— Вам приказывали украсть еще что-нибудь? — спросил Фосетт.

— Нет. Но я предполагаю, что меня могут еще раз попросить.

— Вы что-нибудь крали до этого в Отделе? — на всякий случай уточнил Причард.

— Нет. Это был первый раз.

Он заморгал, и Гарри понял, что эффект Веритасерума рассеивается. Через несколько минут Матеус окончательно пришел в себя. Только что он пустым взглядом смотрел в потолок и вот уже медленно поворачивает голову и находит взглядом Гарри. И тот прочел в нем восхищение и огромное облегчение.

— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — произнес Гарри.

— Спасибо. Большое вам спасибо.

— Не за что. — Гарри было немного стыдно за то, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять. — Вы и так причинили себе слишком много боли, чтобы передать мне послание.

— Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на вас.

Он осторожно сел на столе, посмотрел на трех авроров и робко спросил:

— Я отправлюсь в Азкабан?

— Мы не можем вас отпустить, пока судья не вынесет решение о вашей судьбе, — объяснил Фосетт. — Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете предстать перед Визенгамотом сегодня же вечером. Придется подождать до понедельника. Пока же вы останетесь в одной из камер Министерства.

— У вас есть кто-нибудь, кому бы вы хотели сообщить о вашем отсутствии? — спросил Причард.

— Нет, не нужно. Не хочу волновать мать. Но если меня все-таки отправят в тюрьму, я смогу ей написать?

— Конечно, мы отправим ваше письмо. Но у вас хорошие шансы выйти на свободу.

* * *

Как только стражи правопорядка увели Матеуса, Фосетт провел короткое совещание на ходу.

— Я подготовлю бумаги для магического правопорядка и ознакомлю Кроакера с подвижками в деле. Вы двое займитесь поиском этого любителя Империуса и возможными точками перепродажи зелья. Надеюсь, у вас нет никаких планов на выходные.

— Можно сделать в прессе заявление о последствиях зелья… — предложил Гарри.

Авроры задумались на несколько секунд, потом Фосетт покачал головой.

— Пару лет назад Скримджер дал несколько интервью, призывая людей не покупать нелегальные защитные артефакты, однако это не помешало перекупщикам набить карманы как следует. Лучше оставаться в тени. Так что отправляйтесь в Лютный переулок и задействуйте ваши связи.

Гарри и Причард предупредили свои семьи о том, что могут надолго задержаться, и спустились в Атриум, где воспользовались каминной сетью и отправились в «Дырявый Котел». Они прошли через стену, зачаровали мантии, сделав их неприметными, и подправили лица. Совершенно не узнаваемыми, вышли в узкий переулок, который змеился между подозрительными и дурно пахнущими домами. Заняли укромную нишу и принялись ждать тех, кто мог бы поделиться информацией.

Прошло два часа. Волшебники и другие магические создания (гарпии, эльфы и даже несколько гоблинов) проходили мимо по булыжной мостовой. Кто-то торопился по своим делам, кто-то снимал проститутку чуть дальше по улице, кто-то обменивал сомнительные товары на другую запрещенную продукцию или же на звонкие галлеоны. Причард отправил Гарри на поиски чего-нибудь съестного. Начинал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Они уже отчаялись найти нужного человека, когда Гарри внезапно толкнул напарника в бок.

— Тот, внизу, я его знаю.

— Этот?

— Тот, что с зеленой сумкой и разговаривает с высоким блондином.

— Думаешь, он подойдет?

— Он — трус, но не предатель, — заверил Гарри.

— Этого уже вполне достаточно. Значит, берем его.

Гарри дождался, когда жертва закончит свои дела, и пошел следом. Он ускорил шаг и вытянул руку, собираясь схватить того за локоть. Мужчина резко ушел в сторону, пытаясь сбежать, но Гарри успел вцепиться пальцами в мантию и резко потянуть на себя.

— Я просто хочу поговорить с вами, — начал он.

— Оставьте меня в покое!

— Я — Гарри Поттер.

Мужчина уставился на него с подозрением. Чтобы убедить его, Гарри добавил:

— Площадь Гриммо, 12, медальон, Кричер.

Мундугус Флетчер вздрогнул. Гарри воспользовался его смятением и потащил мошенника к месту, где их ждал Причард. Оказавшись вдали от любопытных взглядов, он снял чары изменения внешности.

— Я думал, мы с тобой квиты, — проворчал Флетчер.

— Так и есть. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Не мои проблемы.

— Тогда считай, что ты просто оказался не в том месте не в то время! — огрызнулся Гарри. Отговорки воришки начали раздражать его. 

— Десять галлеонов, — вмешался Причард.

— Ах, вам для этого. Тогда могу посоветовать отличный бордель неподалеку, — ответил Флетчер с издёвкой. — Представьте себе, я таким не занимаюсь.

Гарри окинул толстяка пристальным взглядом. Как, во имя всех святых, Дамблдору удалось привлечь его к сотрудничеству с Орденом Феникса? Точно не из-за денег и уж тем более не потому, что он был без ума от Избранного. Гарри попробовал в точности восстановить в памяти разговор, который состоялся между ними в коридорах Министерства. Флетчер с уверенностью твердил о том, что директор знал о его лояльности делу Ордена. О чем еще они говорили в тот день? Он прокрутил в голове весь разговор и неожиданно вспомнил его заявление о невиновности: «Темная магия? Никогда». И только сейчас до Гарри дошло, что этот мошенник, скорее всего, не просто так бросил эту фразу, быть может, здесь было нечто большее?

— Мы ищем человека, который без колебаний использует Империус, — произнес Гарри. — Он точно обратится к вам, чтобы продать товар. Предпочитаете сами с ним разбираться?

Мундугус тут же замолчал и посмотрел на него. На долю секунды в его взгляде отразился страх. Он повернулся к Причарду и потребовал:

— Сотню галлеонов. Половину отдаете сразу, как только появятся первые улики.

— Тридцать. Половину получаешь сразу же, как передаешь нам важную информацию.

— Восемьдесят. Половину вперед. А важная информация или нет — это уже не мои проблемы.

— Сорок. Половину вперед.

— Шестьдесят. Пятьдесят вперед, и это моя последняя цена.

— Сорок пять. Двадцать пять вперед, и это я моя последняя цена.

— Идет.

Они пожали руки, скрепляя сделку. Причард кивнул Гарри, предлагая ввести информатора в курс дела.

— Было украдено усовершенствованное лечебное зелье. Нам бы хотелось в кратчайшие сроки вернуть его, потому что оно еще не готово и побочные действия могут оказаться весьма печальными.

Флетчер пожал плечами, будто его это совершенно не волновало.

— Вор находился под Империусом, — продолжил Гарри. — Он рассказал, что проклятие было наложено женщиной. Её-то мы и хотим поймать. Она должна прийти сюда или в Хогсмид, чтобы сбыть украденное.

— Она может отправить кого-нибудь вместо себя, — предположил Флетчер.

— Даже если и так, для нас это будет уже хоть какой-то след.

— Что вы сделаете с перекупщиками? — забеспокоился Мундугус. — Лучше бы они остались живы.

— На этот счет у нас нет приказов, — вмешался Причард. — Если они будут сотрудничать, пусть себе живут. У нас нет времени на каждую сошку.

Флетчер задумался на мгновение.

— Ладно, я поспрашиваю, кто хочет сбыть чудо-зелье, — произнес он, наконец. — Но не рассчитывайте, что стану вмешиваться.

— И в мыслях не было, — с кислой миной отозвался Гарри.

Контрабандист хотя бы сделал вид, что ему стало стыдно.

— Завтра здесь же? — уточнил Причард.

— Нет, не здесь. В Хогсмиде в «Саду Филлис» в это же время.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Флетчер исчез в неизвестном направлении.

— Идем по домам, — сказал Причард. — Завтра в семь утра жду тебя в штаб-квартире.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, сколь бы мало ее ни осталось.

* * *

На следующее утро в назначенное время с чашкой крепкого кофе в руке Причард делился с Гарри планами.

— Сегодня будем прощупывать почву. Я уже забрал из хранилища конфискованные на той неделе крылья фей и листья жгучей антенницы, попробуем их перепродать. Заодно пройдемся по аптекам и составим список нечистых на руку аптекарей.

— Мы не собираемся покупать лечебное зелье? — удивился Гарри.

— Подождем до завтра. Хочу быть уверенным, что оно поступит в продажу до того, как мы начнем настойчиво интересоваться столь редким продуктом.

Причард изменил свою внешность и принялся делать то же самое с Гарри. Посмотрев на отражение в зеркале, тот мог лишь ошарашенно пялиться на молодого человека с азиатскими чертами лица. И только несколько секунд спустя он заметил еще одну любопытную особенность:

— Шрам! Он исчез! Как ты это сделал?

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Причард, не понимая столь бурного ликования.

— Мне никогда не удавалось убрать его полностью.

Причард задумался на мгновение, затем предположил:

— Скорее всего, он успел стать неотъемлемой часть тебя, поэтому тебе сложно представить, что его не будет на привычном месте. Поэтому же, кстати, мало кому из волшебников удается превращение в волшебниц и наоборот.

Гарри с задумчивым видом провел пальцем по гладкому лбу. Он вспомнил, что в детстве ему нравился этот шрам, ведь он был своего рода ниточкой к прошлому. Тому, в котором у него были родители. Едва его посетила эта мысль, как шрам вновь появился на лбу.

— Хватит уже любоваться им, — призвал к порядку Причард и опять убрал его. — Нас ждет работа!

Они провели изматывающий день в Лютном переулке и в узких улочках Хогсмида, занимаясь контрабандой. Продавали свой товар и покупали такие же незаконные вещи. Вечером они перекусили в «Кабаньей голове». Гарри украдкой следил за тем, как Аберфорт Дамблдор обслуживал клиентов. Старик ничуть не изменился. Угрюмое выражение на физиономии могло бы ввести в заблуждение постороннего человека, но Гарри знал, что за показным равнодушием прятался энергичный человек. Аберфорт не узнал его под чужой личиной, но, видимо, чувствовал, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает, а потому незаметно следил краем глаза.

Ближе к полуночи они отправились на встречу с Мундугусом Флетчером.

— Этот обнесенной оградой дом хорошо сохранился, — заметил Причард. — Этот твой приятель всё нам испортит. Есть места, в которых наткнешься на преступников, едва переступив порог. Объясняй это потом твоей девушке!

Гарри отмахнулся от совести, решив, что о такой стороне его работы ей знать вовсе не обязательно.

Они прошли через дверь и оказались в совершенно обычном доме. Элегантная женщина лет сорока встретила их с широкой улыбкой на лице и предложила снять мантии и пройти в гостиную.

— Мы просто встречаемся здесь с другом, — произнес Причард.

— В таком случае пройдите, пожалуйста, в библиотеку, — более прохладным голосом указала она направо.

Чтобы окончательно не портить отношения с милой дамой, Причард вручил ей несколько галлеонов, заработанных за день. Назвать библиотекой это помещение у Гарри бы язык не повернулся. Здесь было всего с дюжину книг, и то скорее эротического, чем обучающего содержания. Хотя одно другого не исключало. Так он решил, полистав несколько журналов. Флетчер явился лишь через добрых четверть часа.

— Деньги принесли? — сразу же спросил он.

Причард бросил ему пухлый кошелек. Флетчер взвесил его на руке и довольно улыбнулся.

— Зацепок несколько. По меньшей мере пять новых людей появилось в нашем крошечном мире. Но для начала я заприметил сегодня в Лютном переулке двух любителей, которые пытались сбыть крылья фей и листья жгучей антенницы.

— Очень смешно, — скривился Гарри.

— Еще троих я не привык видеть в тех местах, — продолжил Флетчер. — Первый — здоровяк, но мне кажется, он занимается крадеными палочками.

Авроры понимающе кивнули. Старый Олливандер уже не занимался изготовлением новых палочек, он продавал те, что хранились на складе. Появился другой изготовитель, но его продукция не отличалась качеством и соответственно не пользовалась спросом. Поэтому традиционные палочки стали предметом кражи и нелегальной перепродажи, что очень сильно заботило магическую полицию.

— Двое других явились сегодня с тем товаром, что вы ищите. Первый почти сразу же сбыл его с рук. За десять галлеонов я скажу вам, что купил у него.

— Три галлеона.

Мундугус быстро согласился, и Гарри сразу понял, что никакого интереса эта информация представлять не будет. Он не строил иллюзий о том, каким человеком был Флетчер.

— Ладно, что с последним? — спросил Причард.

— Я не знаю, что у него был за товар. Он обратился только в несколько магазинов. Я не хотел, чтобы меня выследили.

— Что за магазины? — терпеливо уточнил Причард.

Флетчер перечислил названия. Все они были печально известны аврорам своей недобропорядочной репутацией.

— Вот и всё! — заключил мошенник. — Остальное уже ваша работа. Мне лишние проблемы не нужны, поэтому больше я об этом слышать не хочу. Сделаю исключение только для оплаты моего труда.

Он поднял повыше воротник пальто и, не прощаясь, ушел.


	26. Ожоги и мазь

**Хронология**  
2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 11 по 17 ноября 2001

Утром в семь Гарри с напарником уже были в штаб-квартире авроров, где, к их вящему удивлению, было уже достаточно шумно и людно для воскресенья. Хотя с другой стороны, этого следовало ожидать. Они собирались пройтись по местам, указанным Мундугусом Флетчером, а значит, нужно было готовиться к арестам. Именно поэтому Фосетт утроил количество авроров в патрулях и попросил остальных быть наготове, если того потребует зов коммуникатора.

Как и накануне, внешностью Гарри занялся лично Причард, уж больно роль у того была важная. Ему предстояло ходить по аптекам и требовать чудодейственное средство, способное убрать с лица отвратительный гноящийся порез.

В первой лавке Лютного переулка продавались стандартные мази, коими были завалены все прилавки Косого переулка. Отвергнув все предложения торговца, Гарри проворчал, что ему нужно более серьезное средство и вышел оттуда с пустыми руками.

Второй магазин тоже не принес искомых результатов. В качестве волшебной мази ему предложили чудодейственный порошок, не имевший никакого лечебного эффекта в его случае. Против бородавок еще может быть и помогло, но на открытые раны наносить строжайше запрещалось. Гарри высокомерно отказался и ушел, так ничего и не купив.

В третьей лавке предложили заживляющую мазь, которая на первый взгляд выглядела неплохой. Гарри принял смущенный вид и уточнил, что ищет более убойное средство, поскольку не хочет оправдываться за рану, полученную в «очень двусмысленных обстоятельствах», стыдливо, полностью вжившись в роль, добавил он. Он заранее позаботился об изысканности своего внешнего вида, чтобы сойти за волшебника из высшего общества, который случайно попал в дурную компанию.

Продавец, волшебник с грязным оттенком светлых волос, окинул его долгим взглядом. Гарри пытался сохранять хладнокровие под испытывающим взглядом, наконец, аптекарь наклонился к нему и заговорщицким тоном произнес:

— Есть у меня кое-что. Оно, правда, еще не совсем закончено.

— Я готов заплатить любую цену, лишь бы только жена не стала пытать меня вопросами, на которые у меня нет ответов.

Торговец исчез в подсобке и спустя пару минут вернулся с чашей, наполненной вязкой коричневатой массой. Сделав вид, что хочет рассмотреть чудо-средство поближе, Гарри склонился над варевом и вдохнул несколько раз. К своему большому удовлетворению, он опознал запах цветокрылки. Зелье чуть отличалось от того, что описывала им Пенелопа, но Гарри был уверен — это было оно самое.

— Сколько? — спросил он, вернув себе хладнокровие.

— Триста галлеонов.

— Да вы шутите! — Гарри притворился, что оскорблен до глубины души. — Это чистой воды грабеж.

— Вопросы будет задавать ваша жена, а не моя! — возразил продавец. — Такого вы точно нигде больше не найдете. Мой лаборант только что разработал его. Даже в Мунго оно еще не поступило.

Гарри поворчал еще немного для вида, затем достал кошелек и заплатил. Быстро покинув магазин со своим драгоценным трофеем, он подал знак Причарду, который в нескольких метрах изучал витрины со слизняками. Они укрылись под козырьком ближайшего магазина.

— Думаю, оно у меня, — кивнул Гарри, показывая трофей.

Причард вдохнул над чашей, сделал несколько взмахов палочкой, после чего подтвердил:

— Минимум три ингредиента сходятся. Я вызываю наших.

Он дотронулся палочкой до часов, затем постучал несколько раз, давая координаты. Не прошло и минуты, как прибыли авроры. Причард быстро раздал всем указания. Примроуз Дэгворт вместе с Хобдэем должны были заблокировать черный выход. Остальные пятеро заходили через главный вход, чтобы провести обыск. Заметив ворвавшихся в магазин авроров, хозяин лавки изрядно побледнел.

— Что…

— Руки за голову, никаких резких движений, — прервал его Причард.

Судя по всему, для торговца это была не первая облава. Он не делал ничего, что могло бы повлечь за собой обездвиживающие чары, но возмущался громко:

— Вы не имеете права! Я ничего не сделал!

— Посмотрим, — спокойно возразил Причард. — Тебя как зовут?

— Электус Видаль. И я — законопослушный аптекарь.

Они обыскали каждый дюйм помещения, выложив на прилавок нелегальный товар, который смогли найти, дав тем самым понять, что сотрудничать будет в его же собственных интересах. В третьем тайнике обнаружилась потертая амфора, а внутри нее производное зелья молодости.

— Найди мне Кристал, — попросил Причард Гарри. — Встретимся в штабе.

Еще пару дней назад Гарри узнал о ней как можно больше информации, а потому прекрасно знал, где та живет. В тот раз пришлось воспользоваться общественным камином, чтобы попасть в небольшой городок, а потом еще пройти квартал пешком. Сейчас же он просто представил себе нужный дом и аппарировал прямо к порогу. Вернув себе свою внешность, он постучал в дверь, надеясь, что Пенелопа будет дома. На пороге стоял высокий блондин. Несомненно, это был её парень, учитывая, какая на улице стояла рань.

— Аврор Поттер, — представился Гарри. — Я бы хотел поговорить с мисс Пенелопой Кристал.

— Сейчас? — удивился мужчина. Его явно раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, перед ним стоял никто иной, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил, с другой — хотелось защитить подружку.

— Да, если вас не затруднит, — вежливо, но твердо кивнул Гарри.

— Всё в порядке. — Пенелопа выглянула из-за спины своего ручного цербера. — Что случилось?

— Пройдемте, пожалуйста, со мной в аврорат.

— Есть новости?

— Возможно.

— Я хотя бы не арестована? — спросила девушка, резко бледнея. «Цербер» тут же обнял её в защитном жесте.

— Нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — туманно пояснил Гарри. Он не хотел говорить о ходе расследования перед посторонним.

— Я не позволю вот так просто увести её! — запротестовал тот самый посторонний.

— И как ты сможешь ему помешать? — сухо отрезала Пенелопа. — Это ведь Гарри Поттер.

Парень с хмурым видом зыркнул на Гарри, отчего тот с трудом удержался от улыбки.

— Я жду вас, — поторопил он.

— Только мантию возьму.

Сопровождаемая недовольным взглядом, Пенелопа сняла с вешалки мантию и вернулась к Гарри, тот протянул ей руку. Со смирившимся выражением лица она взялась за нее, и они аппарировали в Атриум Министерства магии.

* * *

Когда Гарри вернулся в штаб-квартиру со своей гостьей, большая часть его коллег просматривала конфискованные у аптекаря предметы, а остальные — изучали добытую мазь. Примроуз Дэгворт, которая как раз относилась к последним, подозвала к себе Гарри взмахом руки.

— Причард сказал, чтобы ты показал девушке свою находку и тщательно допросил её. Затем приходи в кабинет номер три.

Гарри усадил Пенелопу за ближайший стол и выставил перед ней все приобретенные в лавках бутылочки с зельями. Хмурое выражение на лице девушки тут же сменилось на заинтересованное, и она начала проводить волшебной палочкой над каждым и вдыхать исходивший от них аромат.

— Вот это похоже на моё! — спустя минуту воскликнула она. — Работа, конечно, отвратная, скажу я вам, но в приготовлении явно использовались украденные ингредиенты. Надеюсь, никто не проверял его на работоспособность!

— А что бы произошло? — поинтересовалась Примроуз Дэгворт.

— Ожог… — Пенелопа еще раз провела палочкой над зельем, — и сильнейшее шелушение кожи.

— Я свяжусь с Мунго, — решила Примроуз.

— О посещении аптекарей упоминать не будем? — уточнил Гарри.

— Мы не то чтобы скрывались, — недовольно скривилась Дэгворт. — Все торговцы хоть чем-то необычным закрылись сегодня.

Гарри повернулся к Пенелопе.

— Вы можете подтвердить, что этот продукт — полная копия вашего зелья?

— Я бы не сказала, что это копия, — с легким презрением в голосе ответила она. — Но даже полный профан в зельях смог бы сварить это, вдохновляясь моим зельем.

— Нам нужно «да» или «нет», — одёрнула её Дэгворт. Высокомерие Невыразимца уже порядком начало раздражать аврора.

— Всё намного сложнее, чем вам кажется, — продолжала артачиться Пенелопа.

— Мы — авроры, нас не заботит подобная ерунда. Ты прямо отвечаешь на вопрос или идешь в тюрьму! Там будет предостаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с твоими «ни да, ни нет». Поттер, если через пять минут она не подпишет четкий и ясный протокол, посади её в камеру номер пять. Причард будет ждать тебя в третьей.

Дэгворт развернулась на каблуках и под разъяренным взглядом Пенелопы вышла из кабинета.

— Ну так что? — Гарри решил не тянуть резину и ковать железо пока горячо.

— Да. Вы довольны?

Гарри быстро составил протокол допроса, в котором мисс Пенелопа Кристал засвидетельствовала, что представленное зелье (под номером 33-44, конфискованное 11 ноября 2001 года) имеет явное сходство с зельем, находящимся в стадии разработок и известное под ярлыком А3ФРР4. Пенелопа подписала документа не глядя. Гарри же с тоской посмотрел на ряд склянок, выстроившихся на столе, и пришел в ужас от одной только мысли, сколько времени придется потратить на то, чтобы определить каждый ингредиент. Очень вовремя он вспомнил, что под рукой у него есть прекрасный специалист по зельям.

— Можете сказать мне, что находится внутри? — он протянул ей нужную бутылочку.

— Мне понадобится время и определенные инструменты, — без особого энтузиазма ответила Пенелопа.

— У нас всё есть.

Гарри провел её в лабораторию. Кристал поначалу разглядывала различные приборы с явной долей скептицизма, однако по мере продвижения вглубь помещения она вынуждена была признать с уважением в голосе:

— Должно сработать.

— Если вам понадобится что-то еще, мы сможем сходить к вам в кабинет и принести всё, что нужно.

— Вы думаете, я смогу пройти туда в воскресенье? — насмешливо спросила та. — Это по силам только моему шефу!

— Если нужно, мы свяжемся с ним. Ладно, работайте. Если будет что-то нужно, обращайтесь к любому моему коллеге.

Сам Гарри отправился в комнату допросов. Открыв дверь, он сразу же услышал уставший голос аптекаря, словно тот уже в сотый раз повторял одно и то же:

— Я не знаю типа, который сбагрил мне эту проклятую мазь, и я уже описал вам его внешность. Мне вполне хватило той демонстрации, что он устроил на порезе на руке, поэтому я сразу же приобрел амфору, которую вы у меня конфисковали. Ваш товарищ со шрамом на щеке был первым и последним, кому я продал ее.

Мужчина поднял взгляд на дверь и увидел Гарри. Узнав его, он в изумлении округлил глаза и пораженно выдохнул:

— Вот так дела! Гарри Поттер собственной персоной! Какая честь! Мерлиновы подштанники, мистер герой, неужели вы не придумали ничего лучшего, чем тратить ваше драгоценное время на такого человека, как я?

Гарри растерялся под таким напором и промолчал. Причард хлестко ударил аптекаря по руке волшебной палочкой. Удар оказался довольно сильным, перекупщик недовольно скривился.

— Давай-ка поуважительнее, — строго произнес Причард. — Он в одиночку сражался с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, чтобы ты мог спокойно заниматься своими грязными делишками. Или ты бы хотел вернуться на три года назад?

Электус Видаль опустил взгляд и пробормотал:

— Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер.

Ничего не говоря, Гарри сел рядом с напарником и положил перед ним показания Пенелопы. Тот кивнул и продолжил допрос:

— Как вам удалось воспроизвести зелье?

— Я же вам уже сто раз говорил. Чего вы от меня хотите, в конце-то концов? Ладно, да, я продаю кое-что без лицензии, но ничего смертельного или запрещенного. Да, я не требую у своих поставщиков, чтобы они доказали мне, что состоят в гильдии зельеваров. Но никто ведь не умер, а? И что теперь?

Причард откинулся на спинку стула и четко изложил факты:

— На несколько товаров без лицензии мы бы могли закрыть глаза. За пять-десять грозит серьезный штраф. Кроме того, мы передадим твое дело коллегам из отдела магического правопорядка и тебе придется несколько месяцев провести в Азкабане. Даже без дементоров там совсем не курорт. Полагаю, не нужно уточнять, какой из этих вариантов касается тебя?

— Не нужно, я понял. Что я должен сделать?

— Ты встретишься со своими дружками и получишь подробнейшее описания вашего продавца. Мне нужны все детали, которые только можно узнать. Как только мы достанем его, сразу же оставим вас в покое. Пока же результатов нет, вы рискуете нарваться на полную проверку, я ясно выражаюсь?

— Да, вы решили нашими руками сделать за вас всю работу!

— От вас нам нужна только информация, так что не ной! Давай, пока ты свободен. Ждем от тебя сову этим вечером. В твоих же интересах, чтобы она принесла нам полезные сведения.

Причард поднялся и Гарри последовал его примеру. Когда аптекарь прошел мимо них, он окинул юного аврора долгим внимательным взглядом, задаваясь немым вопросом, что могло авроров в целом и Мальчика-Который-Выжил в частности заинтересовать настолько в этом деле. Гарри всё также молчаливо и спокойно выдержал его взгляд.

Закончив с аптекарем, Гарри и Причард вернулись в штаб-квартиру, чтобы узнать, как далеко продвинулись их коллеги. Примроуз Дэгворт застыла у камина, явно выслушивая какую-то информацию, а Хобдей с напарником заканчивали клеить ярлыки на конфискованные товары.

— Есть новости? — коротко осведомился Причард.

— Недостаточно, чтобы утопить Каппу. Ими может заинтересоваться разве что налоговая служба, нежели отдел магического правопорядка.

Причард только сейчас заметил работавшую в углу Пенелопу.

— Как, однако, всё удачно сложилось, — поздравил он Гарри. — С её помощью нам удастся выиграть время!

Он подошел к девушке и спросил:

— Есть успехи?

— Какие могут быть успехи? Я начала только четверть часа назад.

— Такой профессионал, как вы, уже должен был вычленить основные компоненты, не так ли?

— Первым делом я определила аконит, экстракт бадьяна и водоросли. Плюс в составе точно есть цветокрылка. Не думаю, что сильно помогла вам этими сведениями.

— Эти ингредиенты были очевидными, — с самоуверенным видом согласился Причард.

— Мне кажется, есть ещё немного жаброслей. И, конечно, другие компоненты, их мне пока не удалось распознать.

— Нам нужно точно знать, что в составе этой мази, — настойчиво произнес Причард. — Если определите другие редкие ингредиенты, дайте знать как можно скорее.

Пенелопа кивнула, давая понять, что услышала, и вернулась к анализу.

В это же мгновение ожил коммуникатор Причарда и оттуда раздался голос Примроуз:

— Опять Мунго! Сегодня утром к ним поступил пациент со схожими симптомами.

— Уже идем, — ответил аврор и бросил стоявшим в стороне коллегам: — Заканчивайте здесь. Те, кто не занят охраной, возвращайтесь к себе. Обеспечьте мисс Кристал всем необходимым. Остальным оставаться в зоне доступности коммуникатора.

Быстрыми шагами Причард и Гарри направились в аппарационное крыло Атриума, и всего через дюжину секунд оказались в Мунго, где их встретили и провели к пострадавшему. Колдоведьма как раз заканчивала перевязывать ногу молодому человеку, который был чуть старше Гарри. Он вспомнил, что несколько лет назад видел его в Большом Зале то ли за столом Хаффлпаффа, то ли Рейвенкло.

— Авроры Причард и Поттер.

Первое слово как всегда было за Причардом, он дал несколько секунд всем присутствующим отойти от шока, что их почтил своим присутствием лично Избранный.

— Мы расследуем дело о краже заживляющей мази нового поколения, которое может вызвать сильнейшие ожоги и дальнейшее отслаивание кожи. Что скажете по поводу этого случая?

— Очень похоже на то, что вы ищете, — ответила колдоведьма с энтузиазмом. Она явно была рада оказать помощь. — Первичная рана заживает достаточно хорошо, однако на пораженной зоне появились описанные вами симптомы.

— Допросите-ка лучше мерзавцев из "Золотой болтрушайки"! — воскликнул пациент.

— Что, простите? — удивленно переспросил Причард.

— Да, именно там я и купил это проклятое зелье.

— В "Болтрушайке"? В самом деле?

— Именно! Я купил его вчера после того, как неудачно приземлился в кусты и поранил ногу. Чертова метла!

— В каком часу?

— Вечером. Около шести где-то.

— То есть точно вы не помните?

— Уверен, это было после трёх, потому что моя соседка, с которой мы пришли в кафе, уже ушла домой слушать по радио "В гостях у колдуна". Знаете эту передачу? Это многосерийный проект, в котором рассказывают...

— Мы знаем, — прервал его Причард.

— Ладно. И точно было не позднее шести, потому что у меня было свидание с девушкой и я пришел вовремя. К этому моменту моя нога почти полностью зажила. Я еще подумал, что никогда не видел, чтобы какое бы то ни было зелье действовало настолько эффективно.

— Хорошо. Оставьте ваши контактные данные на случай, если нам нужно будет задать еще несколько вопросов.

Пока молодой человек записывал свои контакты в небольшую записную книжку, Причард спросил у колдоведьмы:

— На ваш взгляд, из чего сделана эта мазь?

— Бадьян и цветокрылка — это первое, что приходит на ум. Но такое впечатление, что с ними что-то ещё сделали, поэтому и проявились подобные побочные эффекты. Вот держите, это повязка была на ноге моего пациента, когда его доставили сюда. Остатки той мази по-прежнему на ней. Надеюсь, это вам хоть чем-то поможет...

Оба аврора синхронно склонились над марлевой повязкой. То, что они увидели на ней, очень сильно напоминало ту мазь, что они конфисковали несколько часов назад. Причард аккуратно упаковал находку в прозрачный пакет и поблагодарил колдоведьму и пострадавшего за сотрудничество.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — едва они вернулись в Атриум, спросил тот у Гарри.

— Позавчера мазь попала во все легальные аптеки, — произнес Гарри. — Если, конечно, этот тип не соврал.

— Уверен, что первый вариант верный. Наш зельевар действует быстрее, чем предполагала Кристал. Моя ошибка. Не стоило верить ей на слово. Эти Невыразимцы вечно считают себя умнее других! Впрочем, это не такая уж плохая новость. Наш вор или воровка забыл об осторожности и хочет побыстрее наживиться. Уверен, мы его поймаем!

В лаборатории штаб-квартиры авроров Пенелопа возвращала на места приборы, которые она использовала для своих исследований.

— Продано вчера после обеда в "Золотой болтрушайке", — произнес Причард и протянул девушке повязку.

— Что?! — воскликнула та.

— Шелушение и ожоги, — последовало уточнение.

Пенелопа взяла повязку и принялась проводить над ней такие же манипуляции волшебной палочкой, что она делала недавно и над зельем.

— Да, это оно. Так говорите "Болтрушайка"? — удивленно переспросила она.

— Теперь нельзя верить никому, — с лёгкой иронией в голосе сказал Причард. — Ладно, чем вы порадуете нас?

— Я закончила. Наличие жаброслей подтвердилось. Также я обнаружила лягушачий мозг и другие стандартные ингредиенты, которые можно приобрести в любой лавке.

Она протянула им бумажный лист с несколькими десятками названий.

— Лягушачий мозг? — изумился Гарри.

— Уверена, он просто не смог распознать экстракт головастика, поэтому и заменил чем попало, — с чувством превосходства объяснила Пенелопа. — Но я совершенно не понимаю другого: почему мазь сработала столь странным способом? Если бы ошибка произошла во время варки, то цвет был бы другим. Было бы любопытно узнать, когда именно она испортилась: во время переливания во флакон или уже после.

Гарри с Причардом попытались вспомнить всё, что знали об этом.

— Наш пациент из Мунго приобрел мазь вчера после обеда и подтвердил, что она работает. Хуже стало только утром.

— Хорошо бы уточнить у него цвет мази во время нанесения на рану, — попросила Пенелопа.

— Сделаем.

— Не считая этих побочных эффектов, мазь работает? — спросил Гарри.

Пенелопа презрительно скривила губы и признала с явной неохотой:

— Да. Он многое позаимствовал у меня и кое-что дополнил, чтобы усилить заживляющий эффект. Я бы сказала, что нечто подобное делают великие зельевары, когда хотят завысить цену за своё творение. Но моё зелье, когда оно будет закончено, превзойдет эту жалкую подделку во много раз! Я уж не говорю про то, что будет отличать его от других подобных.

Она повернулась к ним спиной, заканчивая уборку и давая тем самым понять, что разговор окончен.

— Если вы закончили, можете быть свободны, — обронил Причард. — Никуда не уезжайте и оставайтесь дома, — добавил он неожиданно. — Не исключено, что нам еще понадобится ваша помощь.

Девушка скривилась недовольно, но спорить не стала. Она забрала свою мантию и поспешила уйти, будто опасалась, что авроры передумают.

— Полагаю, мы тоже можем возвращаться домой, — сказал Причард Гарри. — Все легальные аптеки сегодня закрыты, а Видаль предупредит своих не покупать эту мерзость. Завтра ранним утром отправимся по лавкам и проследим, чтобы они не продавали мазь, заодно узнаем, как выглядел их поставщик. Я еще раз навещу нашего пациента и спрошу про цвет мази.

— Хорошо, тогда до завтра.

— До завтра. Увидимся в шесть в штабе. И не убирай далеко коммуникатор. 

* * *

Обход всех аптечных лавок оказался утомительным донельзя. Из десяти аптек восемь пустили мазь в продажу, и лишь две отказались ее покупать из-за чрезмерно высокой цены. Все аптекари были возмущены тем фактом, что вложились в заведомо проигрышное дело и без особых проблем согласились предоставить полное описания человека, который продал им товар. Им оказался худощавый молодой мужчина с каштановыми волосами. Он без колебаний порезал себе руку ножом, чтобы доказать эффективность мази.

В "Золотой болтрушайке" подтвердили продажу чудодейственной мази человеку, который по описаниям походил на пациента из Мунго, которого они сегодня допрашивали. Этим же утром в «Слизень и Джиггер» приходил клиент, купивший такую мазь. Продавец заверил, что знает его адрес и обязательно сегодня же свяжется с ним, предупредит о возможных побочных эффектах и в случае необходимости направит в Мунго.

— Они не хотят, чтобы клиенты общались с аврорами по поводу приобретенной мази, — покинув аптеку, ухмыльнулся Причард.

Они не собирались разговаривать лично с каждым покупателем, всего этого сосредоточились на посредниках. Надеялись найти хоть малейшую зацепку, которая позволила бы выйти на личность зельевара. Однако описания были слишком туманными, чтобы начинать поиски.

В полдень собиралось заседание Визенгамота, чтобы определить вину Элджернона Матеуса. Раньше свидетелем выступал Причард как старший аврор. Но на этот раз он решил, что для суда будет полезным услышать, как именно Гарри определил, что подозреваемый находился под воздействием Империуса.

Гарри слегка смутился, когда его вызвали давать показания. Его первый и единственный суд вряд ли можно было назвать приятным. К счастью, зал, в котором всё происходило, выглядел не таким помпезным, как на десятом уровне, да и трое судей не были для него полными незнакомцами. Отдел магического правопорядка находился на том же этаже, что и штаб-квартира авроров, поэтому Гарри пересекался с ними несколько раз в лифте и в коридорах. Более того, он уже видел их в деле и даже был представлен Причардом до начала суда.

— Ваше имя, фамилия и должность, — потребовал верховный судья.

— Потер, Гарри Джеймс, аврор-стажер.

— Мистер Поттер, можете ли вы рассказать нам, что именно вменяется в вину присутствующему здесь Элджернону Матеусу?

Гарри вкратце рассказал об исчезновении зелья в Отделе Тайн, о допросе всех, кто туда имел доступ, о странном и противоречивом поведении Матеуса, о своих подозрениях насчет того, что он пытался побороть наложенное заклятие подчинения и о последовавшим за этим допросе с Веритасерумом.

— Признание под Веритасерумом не является неопровержимым доказательством вины, — вмешался один из судей. — Достаточно принять заранее антидот, чтобы убрать весь эффект от Веритасерума.

— Главной целью принятия Веритасерума было желание снять влияние Империуса, — произнес Гарри, хорошо знакомый с Хартией Прав Визенгамота. Она была в его программе подготовки к экзаменам.

Судья кивнул, принимая аргумент.

— Дальнейшее ваше расследование не противоречило показаниям мистера Матеуса? — уточнил верховный судья.

— Не противоречило. Распространяемая мазь лишь производное от зелья, которое находится еще на стадии разработок, а потому оно пока работает не так, как нужно. Уверен, сотрудник Отдела Тайн способен на большее, чем создание такого низкокачественного продукта.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Для дачи показаний вызывается мистер Элджернон Матеус.

Суд над Невыразимцем был очень похож на тот, на котором когда-то присутствовал сам Гарри. Трое судей-магов внимательно выслушивали сбивчивую речь подсудимого, в то время как секретарь записывал его показания. Затем Матеуса попросили присесть, и судьи несколько минут негромко совещались между собой. Наконец, верховный судья торжественным голосом вынес приговор:

— Учитывая свидетельские показания и показания самого подсудимого, Элджернон Матеус, сотрудник Отдела Тайн, признан виновным в краже собственности вышеназванного Отдела. Обвиняемый признал свою вину и в мельчайших деталях описал порядок собственных действий. В качестве смягчающего обстоятельства суд принял во внимание то, что он находился под Империусом и не мог повлиять на происходящее. Из свидетельских показаний Гарри Джеймса Поттера, аврора-стажера, следует, что обвиняемый действительно находился под воздействием Империуса и за свои действия не отвечал. Суд также отмечает полное содействие Элджернона Матеуса следствию и оказанную помощь в нахождения преступника.

Судья сделал короткую паузу, проверяя, всё ли правильно записал секретарь, после чего продолжил:

— В связи с вышесказанным суд объявляет Элджернона Матеуса не несущим ответственности за кражу зелья, находящегося в разработке и совершенную 2 ноября 2001 года в Отделе Тайн, до появления какой-либо новой информации по этому делу. Мистер Элджернон Матеус отныне свободен.

Судья замолчал, и в воздухе тут же взметнулась рука Причард. Судья кивнул и добавил:

— До окончания расследования Элджернону Матеусу запрещено переезжать куда бы то ни было и вменяется оказываться любую помощь по данному делу, если со стороны Министерства поступит подобный запрос. С этой минуты и в течение трех месяцев ему также запрещено покидать Великобританию. Следующее дело!

Гарри повернулся к Элджернону Матеусу, тот выглядел так, будто собирался прямо на месте упасть в обморок от облегчения. Он с признательностью посмотрел на Гарри, а затем резко позеленел, уставившись в одну точку куда-то поверх плеча Гарри.

Гарри развернулся и заметил, что на суде присутствовал Тристан Кроакер. По разъяренному виду главы Отдела было понятно, что карьера Матеуса отныне будет идти весьма извилистыми путями, несмотря на оправдательный приговор. Однако накинулся он не на своего подчиненного, а на Гарри.

— Так что? — пробурчал он недовольно. — Как успехи? Кристал сообщила мне, что мазь поступила в продажу. Что вы собираетесь предпринимать, чтобы поймать преступника и шарлатана, выдавшего себя за зельевара?

Гарри понятия не имел, что отвечать на столь обвиняющие и полные презрения вопросы. К счастью, на помощь пришел Причард.

— Наше расследованием идет так, как ему и положено идти. Впрочем, если вы желаете сменить профессию на карьеру аврора, я могу снабдить вас списком необходимых для кандидатов требований.

Глава Отдела покраснел, а на лбу вырисовалась отчетливая вена. Он не стал ничего отвечать, резко отвернулся и буквально вылетел из зала заседаний, а за ним с удрученным видом пытался угнаться Матеус.

— Теперь он отстанет от нас хотя бы ненадолго, — заметил Причард. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда он придет по нашу душу, у нас будет побольше хороших новостей.


	27. Ночные заморозки

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : с 12 по 15 ноября 2001

После судебного заседания Гарри и Причард вернулись в штаб-квартиру.

— Женщина разбрасывается Империусами, зельевар изобретает новую мазь и мужчина с соверешнно не приметной внешностью, но с ожогом на руке. Плохая зацепка.

— Думаешь, он отправится за лечением в Мунго? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Это будет дурацкий поступок. Обо всех пациентах с ожагами нам тут же сообщат работники госпиталя.

— Может, у Флетчера или Видаля есть новости, — понадеялся Гарри, отказываясь впадать в уныние.

— Возможно, — кивнул Причард без энтузиазма.

Переступив порог штаб-квартиры, они тут же направились к Фосетту.

— Вы вовремя, — сообщил тот, едва завидев их. — Через пять минут мисс Кристал будет в моем кабинете. Она выяснила, почему у мази такие побочные эффекты. По ее гипотезе она подверглось воздействию холодом. Мисс Кристал устроила небольшую демонстрацию, которая показалась мне убедительной.

— Холодом? Насколько сильным? — уточнил Причард.

— Точно ниже нуля.

— Мазь заморозили? — удивился Гарри.

Температура огня под котлом всегда имела первостепенную важность в приготовлении зелий. Перегрев или недогрев хотя бы на один градус мог зачастую испортить весь процесс. А вот снижение температуры, охлаждение зелий всегда происходило с помощью специальных чар. И сделать это можно было только умышленно.

Причард взял составленный Пенелопой список и внимательно его изучил.

— Ни одному из этих ингредиентов не нужен холод, — заметил он. — В крайнем случае, я бы добавил жабросли в самом конце, когда снял бы котел с огня, иначе они разварятся. Но снижать температуру окружающего воздуха до нуля я бы не стал.

— А если зельевар забыл и добавил жабросли в слишком горячий котел, мог ли он тогда попытаться спасти мазь, быстро охладив его? — предположил Гарри.

— Значит, зельевар из него будет никудышным, в чем я сомневаюсь, потому что ему все-таки удалось воспроизвести зелье приемлемого качества. Нужно найти зерна порхотуньи, их сложно обнаружить.

Гарри печально вздохнул. Несмотря на упорную работу последних лет, он так и не достиг высот в зельеварении. Очевидно, что талант матери ему не передался. Неудивительно, что он мог запросто допустить ошибку такого рода.

— Зато мы знаем, что там, где он работал, было не холодно, — произнес Причард.

— Может, он хранил свои запасы или законченную мазь в слишком холодном хранилище, — предположил Гарри.

— Почему тогда температура там была ниже нуля? — спросил Фосетт. — Склады всегда защищаются от температурных колебаний, чтобы их содержимое не замерзало.

— Значит, то место было менее защищенным. — Гарри продолжал настаивать на своем.

— Получается, мы ищем лабораторию или хранилище, в котором во время работы температура была нормальной, но потом по независящим от него причинам она опустилась ниже нуля, — подвел итог Фосетт.

Мужчины посмотрели в зачарованное окно — кабинет главы Аврората освещало яркое весеннее солнце. Хотя на самом деле снаружи стоял угрюмый и дождливый ноябрь. Хорошо хоть обходилось без заморозков.

— На севере точно наступили небольшие морозы, — предложил Причард. — Но наш преступник, скорее всего, не придал этому значения, иначе провел бы дополнительные тесты, чтобы узнать, не пострадала ли мазь. Нужно искать места, где в те дни темпетура воздуха была ниже нуля, а затем немного повысилась. Так, Поттер, отправляйся в Отдел магического хозяйства и узнай у погодников нужные нам адреса.

Сотрудники этого подразделения буквально решали, какая погода будет за окнами офисов Министерства. Они вели подробный метеорологический журнал, в который заносили данные обо всех погодных условиях на территории Великобритании. Эта информация имела значение для некоторых сложных заклинаний. Ни один волшебник не станет начинать серьезные работы, как например, добавление пристройки к дому или обустройство сада, не проверив предварительно, благоприятное ли соединений планет и лун. Отдел тесно сотрудничал с гильдией медиумов и предсказателей.

Однако сам Гарри ни разу там не был. Оказавшись на пороге кабинета, он огляделся в поисках того, кто мог бы ему помочь, и заметил невесту Дадли.

— Привет, Сара. Как поживаете?

Она явно удивилась его визиту и немного покраснела.

— Хорошо. А вы, Гарри?

По изумленным взглядам ее коллег, Гарри понял, что она не хвасталась близким знакомством с кузеном Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а уж то, как легко они общались, и вовсе было вне их понимания. «Плюс очко ей», подумалось ему.

— Мне нужна информация о погоде за последние несколько дней. — Я бы хотел узнать…

Сара не успела ничего ответить. Появился ее начальник, представившийся Джаспером, и понтересовался, чем может помочь Гарри Поттеру. Кивком он отпустил Сару, та вернулась в кабинет, бросив напоследок на Гарри извиняющийся взгляд. Выслушав просьбу аврора, Джаспер проводил его до огромного макета, который был точной копией Соединенного Королества. Его размеры впечатляли: по меньшей мере два метра в ширину и шесть в высоту.

Восхищение Гарри явно польстило Джасперу. Пока он водил палочкой над макетом, чтобы собрать нужные сведения, Гарри решил повнимательнее всё осмотреть. Страна была воссоздана до мельчайших деталей в трёхмерном пространстве и с различными зонами — жилые дома, леса, озера, горы. Всё выглядело как настоящее. Эта карта была произведением искусства, созданным мастером своего дела.

— В этом году погода в ноябре отличается особенной мягкостью, — произнес Джаспер, когда Гарри вернулся к нему. — С четверга по субботу заморзки были только ночью, и то лишь в некоторых районах.

Это было хорошей новостью, потому что зона поисков значительно сокращалась. Но места, которые Джаспер подсветил синеватым светом по его просьбе, все равно занимали внушительную площадь. Пометив их, Гарри горячо поблагодарил за помощь, улыбнулся на прощание Саре и вернулся в штаб-квартиру. По дороге ему подумалось, что можно будет написать кузену и узнать, как он поживает.

Причард нахмурился, изучив записку Гарри.

— Здесь сотни волшебных домов, — печально вздохнул он. — Что ж, выбора у нас все равно нет.

Гарри целиком и полностью разделял недовольство напарника. Джинни тоже была недовольна испорченными выходными. Она сама часто не могла вернуться домой по субботам и высскресеньям, пропадала надолго во время чемпионатов, но ее расписание всегда было заранее составлено и редко когда менялось в последнюю минуту. Поэтому внеурочная работа Гарри выводила ее из себя.

Большую часть прошлой недели Джинни почти не появлялась дома, то же самое ожидалось и в следующую, поэтому ей хотелось провести с Гарри хотя бы выходные. Гарри понимал ее чувства, но с другой стороны его злило то, что она сделала его виноватым во всем. Он не вызывался расследовать это дело и не планировал таких задержек. Может, как-нибудь на неделе ему удастся освободиться пораньше. Может, они смогут поужинать в том небольшом ресторанчике в Холихеде, где они уже были в прошлый раз. Шансы были мизерными, но он продолжал надеяться.

Причард сходил за огромным справочником, в котором содержались адреса всех волшебников. Они потратили больше трех часов на то, чтобы выписать имена тех семей, что проживали в нужной зоне. С ужасом на лицам они смотрели на список из трех сотен домов.

— Я надеялся, что будет меньше, — проворчал Причард. — Ладно, будем считать, что товар появился на рынке в четверг и был продан в пятницу. Остается пятьдесят мест, потому что в Лестершире морозило только в ночь со среды на четверг. То же самое, кстати, в Стаффордшире.

— Что у нас есть? Херефордшир, Уорикшир, Лестер и графство Ратленд. Как хорошо, что в других местах мороз был в течение всего дня.

— Смотри позитивно, Поттер. Если нам повезет, первый же дом окажется тем, что мы ищем, и всю неделю мы будем прохлаждаться.

— Слабо верится, — буркнул Гарри, вспомнив о Джинне и испорченных выходных.

— Такой молодой, а уже не питаешь иллюзий, — огорчился Причард. — Ты безнадежен, парень! Ладно, не забудь захватить шляпу: в этих местах часто идут дожди.

Активные поиски должны были начаться завтра. Фосетт выделил им помощников — шестеро опытных авроров, которые разбились на группы по два человека. Заранее была продумана легенда. Они выдавали себя за служащих Руководящего центра Сети летучего пороха, проверяли работу каминов и следили за тем, чтобы никто не подключался к ним нелегально. Под этим же предлогом они обследовали не только жилые помещения, но и другие постройки, что находились на территории дома. По правде говоря, именно они и инетерсовали авроров в первую очередь, потому что лаборатории всегда оборудовались дополнительным дымоходом, через который выводились вредные испарения от зелий. Исключением являлись лишь подземелья Хогвартса. По словам Гермионы и ее вездесущей «Истории Хогвартса», они были опутаны сетью специальных чар, которые позволяли студентам экспериментировать с зельями и не отравиться.

Все авроры внимательно изучили и запомнили состав мази и основные характеристики, по которым можно было бы опознать её.

В конце дня пришла записка от Электуса Видаля. Переданная им информация особой новизной не отличалась, его информаторы среди коллег, аптекатерей Лютного Переулка и других опасных кварталов Хогсмида, лишь подтвердили то, что уже успели узнать Причард с Гарри еще утром. Впрочем, была в новых сведениях одна любопытная деталь: один свидетель сообщил, что мужчина, предлагавший редкую мазь, имел женские запястья.

— Женские, значит! — заметил Причард. — А ты, Поттер, изменял когда-нибудь свои руки?

— Нет. Но ты однажды поменял цвет рук, когда сделал из меня китайца.

— Всегда проще выполнить трансформацию другого человека, чем себя самого. Меньше ограничений и всегда виден результат. Я ничуть не удивлюсь, если наша миссис Империус окажется огромным здоровяком.

— Они с создателем мази один и тот же человек? — спросил Гарри.

— Может быть и такое. Вся прибыль достнется ей, делиться ни с кем не надо. А наша дамочка явно любит деньги, судя по тому, как она продает товар. Кстати, не было новостей от твоего приятеля Флетчера?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Ладно, к завтрашнему дню всё готово. Нам даже сделали удостоверения сотрудников Отдела магического транспорта, чтобы мы могли подтвердить «легенду». Возвращайся домой, отдохни и завтра ровно в восемь будь в полной боевой готовности.

На площадь Гриммо Гарри вернулся раньше обычного. Он даже подумывал повидаться с Джинни, но затем отказался от этой идеи. Завтра его ждал трудный день. Поэтому он ограничился написанием короткой записки, в которой сожалел об испорченных выходных и надеялся вырваться к ней на следующей неделе, если работа позволит.

* * *

Магическое население Великобритании было не так уж велико, едва ли не каждый волшебник учился в Хогвартсе, а потому утром следующего дня всем участвовавшим в операции аврорам пришлось изменить внешность. На каждую группу приходилось больше дюжины домов, не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь из жителей узнал их. Это поставило бы секретность операции и ее эффективность под угрозу.

Гарри заметил, что даже опытные авроры обращались к своим напарникам, чтобы те изменили им внешность. Оказалось, его способность менять черты лица всего за несколько секунд была делом не таким уж заурядным. Он даже почувствовал прилив гордости за себя.

Дома разделили между аврорами не по географическому принципу, а по тому, как туда можно было добраться.

Некоторые старые семьи жили в маггловских кварталах, а потому заявиться туда в мантиях, к примеру, было просто немыслимо. Такие жильцы обычно путешествовали только по каминной сети, таким же образом к ним приходили и гости. Чтобы попасть в другие же дома нужно было и вовсе вопспользоваться общественными каминами или аппарацией при условии наличия нужных координат.

Были также и недавние поселения волшебников за городом с защищенным от магглов периметром. Рядом находились публичные точки аппарации. Ориентиром для этого, как правило, служили совершенно обыденные предметы — фонтаны, столетнее дерево, своеобразная группа скал или холмов. Стажеры-авроры должны были выучить все эти координаты и на ежегодном экзамене аппарировать в указанные места.

Альберт Харц и Примроуз Дэгворт с одной стороны, Кристофер Саммерс и Киприан Малдун с другой взяли на себя дома, в которые попасть можно было только через камины — общественные или частные. Гарри же с партнером и Хиллиард Хобдей с Клэнси Пилигримом пришлось аппарировать.

Они в последний раз проверили внешний вид, списки с домами, затем спустились в Атриум. Одни направились к каминам, другие — в комнату аппарации.

* * *

Следующие два дня были измытывающими. Они аппарировали, находили нужный дом и просили разрешения войти. Если никто не открывал дверь, они возвращались позже.

К счастью, такое случалось редко: как правило, дома хоть кто-то, но был. Со слов Гермионы, которая не переставала сетовать на это, Гарри знал, что многие женщины прекращают работать с появлением детей по той простой причине, что их не с кем оставить. И лишь с открытием детского сада и начальной школы по инициативе миссис Уизли ситуация начала немного улучшаться. Однако и минусов хватало: мест было ограниченное количество, да и сами волшебники еще не до конца привыкли к нововведениям. Многие женщины старой закваски так и не вернулись к работе, как это произошло с Молли, например. Гермиона надеялась, что ее поколение изменит свое отношение к этой проблеме, а при активной поддержке Кингсли количество детских садов и начальных школ для волшебников будет расти из года в год.

Как только хозяева дома открывали двери, Гарри и Причард представлялись и объясняли, что им нужно проверить все камины. Некоторые тут же доверчиво впускали их внутрь и предлагали чашку чаю, другие же ходили за ними по пятым и в целом относились с подозрением. Были же и такие, которых до глубины души возмущал один лишь намек на то, что они могли установить нелегальное подключение каминов. С ними было сложнее всего работать, они постоянно крутились под ногами, повсюду совали свой нос и мешали каждым своим действием. Ко всему прочему, Гарри с Причардом проверяли пристройки, подвалы и другие подсобные помещения.

За два дня они посетили сорок домов. Десятки раз появлялись во время супрежских ссор и шахматных партий между пенсионерами и даже помогли одной матери справиться с неугомонными детишками. Она показывала им дорогу к камину, когда ее трехлетний ребенок возомнил себя альпинистом и в итоге упал с шаткой кострукции из табурета и двух стульев. Обомлевшая от ужаса женщина в это мгновение держала на рукух второго малыша и быстро отдала его Гарри, после чего бросилась на улицу. Причард последовал за ней.

Тем временем, малыш, видимо, почувствовал смену материнских рук на чужие и решил по этому поводу выпачкать пеленки. К частью, для Гарри это было не в новинку и он знал, что делать: расстегнул в нужном месте несколько пуговиц, произнес очищающие чары и запеленал ребенка. Довольный малыш принялся радотно болтать ногами, пока Причард лечил его старшего брату несколько царапин и убирал шишки. Естественно, никаких подозреваемых и приступников авроры не нашли в этом доме.

Еще через несколько часов они и вовсе заявились явно не вовремя. На первый взгляд, не было ничего подозрительного в том, что красивая сорокалетняя женщина пригласила соседа на чашку чая. Но некоторые детали были все же странными и любопытными: надетая набекрень шляпа или обувь гостя в спальне хозяйки.

Из всех посещенных домов Гарри выделил два, в которых точно воспитывались его бывшие одноклассники по Хогвартсу. А вот Причард, судя по его коротким замечаниям, встретился с большим количеством знакомых. Они нашли множество домашних лабораторий, однако все они были слишком маленькими и плохо оборудованными для приготовления такой сложной мази.

* * *

К четвергу Причард и Гарри сильно устали от бесконечной аппарации из одного места в другое. Домов оставалось всё меньше, равно как и надежды на то, что нужная им лаборатория окажется именно в их списке. А, может быть, они сами что-то упустили. Другие авроры тоже не могли похвастаться успехом, поэтому этим утром никто не удивился отвратительному настроению Примроуз Дэгворт, которая и без того отличалась сложным характером.

Третья проверка за день началась весьма обыденно. Женщина, впустившая их в дом, вела себя сдержанно, но вежливо. Ей было лет тридцать — она, очевидно, закончила Хогвартс в тот же год, когда Гарри туда поступил. Хозяйка провела авроров к каминам: один из них был подключен к общей сети, а остальные два служили лишь для обогрева. Когда они просто на всякий случай заглянули во вторую спальню, женщина произнесла:

— Мои родители ушли из жизни три года назад.

Авроры пробормотали слова соболезнования, которых от них явно ждали, и продолжили осмотр дома. Закончив с ним, они попросили разрешения заглянуть в небольшой сарай, который примыкал к застройке.

— О, там, должно быть, всё погребено под пылью, — заверила их хозяйка. — Я не была там с тех пор, как мой отец перестал в нем работать.

— Таков профессиональный риск, — пожал плечами Причард. — Мы и не такое видели.

Гарри мысленно согласился с напарником. Он уже со счета сбился при виде грязных и неухоженных комнат, а некоторые кухни привели бы Петунью Дурсль в настоящий ужас.

Хозяйка пожала плечами и достала волшебную палочку. Гарри с Причардом тут же напряглись и положили руки на скрытые карманы.

— Вот, теперь открыто, — женщина взмахнула палочкой.

— После вас, — галантно кивнул Причард и заметно расслабился.

— Я, пожалуй, останусь здесь. Там слишком много невыносимых для меня воспоминаний.

— Пустая формальность, не волнуйтесь, — словно бы извинясь, произнес Причард и кивнул Гарри: — Впрочем, ты даже можешь сходить один.

Гарри не стал спорить. Интересно, что возбудило недоверие у шефа? Он решил остаться с хозяйкой явно не для того, чтобы пофлиртовать с ней. Он не хотел оставлять её одну. Гарри прошел двадцать метров, что разделяли главное здание от пристройки, и толкнул дверь, та подалась без видимых усилий.

Он вошел и замер на несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к полумраку. Как только он начал различать очертания предметов и вышел из поля зрения хозяйки, Гарри достал вошебную палочку. Однако зажечь свет он не успел: дверь позади него громко захлопнулась. Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Перед ним стояла женщина, которая должна была сейчас находиться в компании с Причардом.

— Империо!

Блаженство окатило Гарри волной. Не было никакого беспокойства, только легкое, необъяснимое счастье. Не нужно было думать что делать, задавать вопросы, можно было просто подчиняться приказам. Он должен просто опустить палочку и всё будет хорошо.

«Нет! — возмутился он. — Я не марионетка! Никто не будет приказывать мне!»

Он сосредочился на том, что должен был сделать. Направить палочку на нее. Определиться с заклинанием. Заставить себя открыть рот и произнести:

— Ступефай, — едва слышно прошептал Гарри.

Заклинание было вербальным, но Гарри вложил в него такую силу и волю к сопротивлению, что женщина отлетела на несколько метров назад. Она упала на стеллаж с полками, которые с грохотом обрушились на пол. Гарри тут же ощутил как ушла из тела легкость, а разум прояснился. Он услышал сзади взрывное заклятие, и с палочкой наготове появился Причард. Несколько мгновений тот осматривал картину разрушений, затем воспользовался чарами обнаружения, чтобы убедиться, что в помещении больше никого не было.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Причард, закончив проверку. — Эта мерзавка так быстро аппарировала, что я даже глазом моргнуть не успел. Вижу, ты оказался быстрее нее.

— Она использовала Империус.

— Хорошо, что она промазала.

— Она не промазала, — буркнул Гарри и попытался разжать побелевшие пальцы, сжимавшие волшебную палочку.

Причард сделал несколько шагов к преступнице, но после слов Гарри быстро вернулся к нему.

— Поттер, ты точно в порядке?

— Да, да, — закивал тот, чувствуя себя донельзя опустошенным.

— Окажи мне любезность, присядь на пол, — с явным беспокойством в голосе попросил Причард.

— Да всё нормально, со мной такое не впервые, — слабо запротестовал Гарри.

— Может и так, но у тебя такой вид, будто ты прямо сейчас грохнешься в обморок, — Причард настойчиво потянул его вниз. — Слушай, главное ты уже сделал. Позволь мне заняться остальным, ладно?

У Гарри неожиданно не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Причард тем временем связал веревками оглушенную женщину и вызвал авроров с помощью коммуникатора. Остальные три группы прибыли на место спустя несколько долгих минут — точка аппарации оказалась в пяти метрах отсюда.

Помещение теперь было ярко освещено, и Гарри увидел, что оно было переоборудовано в хорошо оснащенную лабораторию. Все нужные ингредиенты, материалы и оборудование стояли на своих местах. Пока семеро авроров рылись в вещах в поисках доказательств того, что заживляющая мазь изготовливалась именно здесь, Гарри пытался понять причины своей слабости.

Он уже не раз боролся с действием Империуса. Более того, сам Волдеморт использовал его на нем. Правда, тогда на четвертом курсе ему пришлось сражаться за свою жизнь, адреналин заставлял его действовать на грани возможностей до самого возвращения в лабиринт Хогвартса. Как только он оказался в безопасности, сразу же бессильно рухнул на землю, безропотно позволил Грюму увести себя, был свидетелем разоблачения Барти Крауча-младшего, а потом как девчонка разрыдался на груди Молли Уизли. Судя по всему, противостояние Империус изрядно изматывает.

Наконец, Кристофер Саммерс и Киприан Малдун с триумфальным видом нашли набор с флаконами, а Клэнси Пилигрим выглядела довольной теми следами, что обнаружились на разделочном ноже. Хиллиард Хобдей в свою очередь вертелся возле котла. Сразу по прибытию все шестеро авроров заволновались, увидев Гарри в таком плачевном состоянии, но лаконичное объяснение Причарда «Он поборол Империус» расставило все точки над i. Никто не стал мучить его еще и разговором, поэтому они полностью сосредоточились на поисках.

Харц, Дэрворт, Саммерс и Малдун отправились в дом с заданием найти другие компрометирующие документы или предметы и попытаться определить, не были ли здесь и другие возможные сообщники. Гарри был уверен, что они ничего не обнаружат. Он был солидарен с Причардом в том, что женщина работала одна.

— Можешь встать? — напарник оказался тут как тут.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Гарри, но от помощи не отказался.

— Мы возвращаемся в штаб-квартиру. Я аппарирую нас обоих, — произнес Причард и не дал Гарри времени на протесты.

Из зала аппарации в Атриуме вышли Пилигрим и Хобдей с пленницей посередине. Действие «Ступефая» уже давно прошло, но «Инкарцеро» и «Силенцио» не давали ей наделать глупостей. И тем не менее она держалась с достоинством, что не мешало смотреть на всех работников министерства с ничем не прикрытой ненавистью.

Однако стоило ей через полчаса увидеть Гарри, который уже успел вернуть себе собственную внешность, как её сдержанности пришел конец. Она принялась поливать его грязью, ничуть не стесняясь в выражениях. Спешивший по делам Причард лишь на мгновение задержался, чтобы наложить на нее «Силенцио», и как ни в чем ни бывало отправился дальше. Другие авроры переглянулись, но особо удивленными не выглядели. Неужели они уже привыкли к такому? — подумалось Гарри. Должно быть, за то время, что он провел в «Норе», восстанавливаясь после Битвы за Хогвартс, авроры успели задержать немалое число тех, кто разделял взгляды Темного Лорда и на дух не переносил Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

В конце концов, он правильно поступил, вернувшись в Хогвартс, чтобы закончить учебу. Для него стало бы настоящим испытанием слежка и арест всех этих темных магов, которые пылали бы к нему чистой ненавистью. Учел ли это Кингсли, когда настаивал на том, чтобы он сдал ЖАБА перед поступлением в Аврорат?

Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, Причард засадил его за составление отчета. Пилигрим и Хобдей занялись описью улик, которые завтра нужно будет предоставить на суде в Визенгамоте, а допрашивать пленницу отправились Фосетт с Причардом.

Сразу по возвращении Причард коротко рассказал Гарри всё, что узнал:

— Августина Болттаун, родилась 19 октября 1969 года. Родители сидят в Азкабане за активную поддержку Сам-Знаешь-Кого. После победы ей было сложно найти работу, еще сложнее сохранить её. За три года она сменила пять аптек. Ей доставляло особое удовольствие приходить к своим старым работодателем и выманивать деньги с помощью мази, состав которой она украла. Кстати, сразу после окончания Хогвартса она хотела работать в Отделе Тайн, но получила отказ. Тогда-то у нее и появилась эта блестящая мысль отомстить всем, в которую она вложила все силы. К несчастью для нее, ей не хватило мастерства в составлении плана, она оставила слишком много улик.

— Не так уж и много, — возвразил Гарри. — Если бы в ту ночь не было заморзков, ничто бы не привело нас к ней.

— Это заняло бы больше времени, но рано или поздно мы бы ее взяли, — парировал в свою очередь только что подошедший Фосетт. — Сегодня утром пришло сообщение для «Гарри Поттера и его суровых коллег». Я посчитал, что в нем не должно быть ничего личного, и позволил себе открыть его. Лишние сведения нам бы не помешали. Некий «МФ» посоветовал вам обратить внимание на человека, который работал в аптеке, но был уволен. Полагаю, он пришел к такому выводу, выяснив, что нужный нам зельевар не относится к «независимым» изготовителям, как любят называть их эти мошенники.

— Вознаградим его? — поинтересовался Причард.

— Да, — кивнул Фосетт. — Пусть информция прибыла слишком поздно, но она все равно оказалась полезной.

— Знаешь, где его мойно найти, Гарри?

Тот покачал головой.

— Значит, оставим весточку его подружке Филлис.

— Ладно, всё решено. Дело под контролем и наша дамочка уже через несколько дней будет ночевать в Азкабане. Поттер, иди домой и отдохни как следует. Стэн рассказал мне, что ты поборол Империус. К слову, в следующий раз уклоняйся от него вместо того, чтобы растрачивать свою магию понапрасну.

— Она аппарировала прямо передо мной и не успела предупредить, — возвразил Гарри и только потом понял, что глава аврората похвалил его так, чтобы не поставить друг друга в неловкое положение. — В будущем постараюсь не забыть об этом, — улыбнулся он.

— Прекрасно, тогда до завтра.

Гарри поспешил собрать вещи и отправиться домой.

* * *

Изнемогая от усталости, Гарри ввалился на кухню на площади Гриммо. Миффи и Тротти радостно заулыбались и замахали своими огромными ушами, а Кричер тут же предложил хозяину плотный и вкусный ужин. Гарри проглотил его так быстро, что и сам не заметил, затем отпраивл записку Джинни. Он попросил Кричера разбудить его ровно в половину седьмого и поднялся в спальню, чтобы подремать немного.

Ровно в указанное время эльф разбудил его и передал ответное сообщение от Джинни. Пробежав глазами по записке, Гарри улыбнулся и отправился в душ. Через полчаса, излучая добродушие и довольство жизнью, он уже был в Холихеде и стоял у входа в общежитие «Гарпий». Джинни не заставила себя долго ждать.

После бурных приветствий они решили поужинать в том самом ресторанчике, который так им понравился в предыдущий раз. Гарри не стал рассказывать Джинни подробности о расследовании, все-таки он давал клятву о неразглашении, но вскользь упомянул, что подвергся Империусу. О чем тут же пожалел, заметив, как погрустнел взгляд карих глаз. Джинни начала переживать о его самочувствии и сказала, что после таких испытаний ему следовало отлежаться как следует дома. Добрую дюжину минут Гарри пытался успокоить ее и убедить, что у него всё просто прекрасно и что он хорошо отдохнул после обеда.

— Я захватил мантию, — произнес Гарри и подмигнул, надеясь, что намек будет понят.

— Извини, милый, но Джильда сегодня никуда не уходит, так что ты никак не сможешь прийти ко мне.

Гарри понимающе кивнул, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Однако Джинни хитро улыбнулась и прошептала:

— Но этим вечером я не собираюсь возвращаться сюда.

Гарри подумалось, что некоторые дни стоит прожить несмотря ни на что.


	28. Волшебники и магглы

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 16 ноября 2001 — 10 декабря 2001

Следующим утром Гарри переступил порог кухни на площади Гриммо вместе с Джинни.

— Хозяин Гарри, — перед ними тут же появился Кричер, — вчера вечером, сразу как вы ушли, пришло сообщение. Я хотел рассказать о нем, но вы сразу поднялись к себе, а я не осмелился тревожить.

— И правильно сделал, — с легкой улыбкой подтвердила Джинни.

В сообщении от Дэйва Фосетта говорилось о двухдневном отгуле за успешное проведение операции на прошлых выходных. Новость оказалась как нельзя кстати, пусть и вызвала у Гарри противоречивые чувства. Он знал, что подобная система возмещений применялась очень редко и сейчас его опять выделили. А всё из-за этого чёртова Империуса!

— Ну что там? — поинтересовалась Джинни, наливая себе чашку чая.

— У меня два дня отгулов, а значит, я не работаю аж до следующего понедельника.

— Супер! Раз у тебя появилось свободное время, можешь повидаться с Тедди, а то он сильно расстроился, что ты не взял его к себе в прошлую субботу. И отдохни хорошенько — у тебя слишком уставший вид.

— Ага, — проворчал Гарри.

Выпроводив через полчаса девушку, он неспеша оделся и связался по камину с Андромедой.

— Тедди сейчас в школе, можешь забрать его, но потом обязательно приходи на ужин.

Тедди уже исполнилось три с половиной года и теперь он ходил в начальную школу, которая открылась в прошлом сентябре и имела смешанный педагогический состав. Волшебники и магглы работали рука об руку и перенимали друг у друга опыт в обучении маленьких магов. Однако теорией дело не ограничивалось, и частенько ими совершались походы в маггловский мир.

Сегодня у Тедди не было занятий утром, а вторая половина дня полностью предназначалась для отдыха. Андромеда же предпочитала, чтобы её внук спал дома, а потому всегда забирала его сразу после полудня. Она надиктовала Гарри нужный адрес, и тот пообещал, что заберет крестника в половине двенадцатого. Школа располагалась в обычном маггловском квартале и добраться туда можно было через улицу (например, в Мунго и в Министерство магии маги попадали именно таким способом) или же через камин, который находился во внутреннем дворике школы.

Гарри остановился на последнем способе. Занятия еще не закончились, и внутренний дворик пустовал. Гарри осмотрелся и прошел мимо разнообразных гимнастических снарядов. Потихоньку начали подтягиваться остальные родители. Когда они начали толкать друг друга локтями в бок и кивать головой в сторону Гарри, тот понял, что забыл изменить внешность. Он заколебался. Быстро смотаться домой и вернуться с уже новым лицом? Но тогда Тедди точно не узнает его. Впрочем, ничего решить он так и не успел.

— Гарри! — громко и радостно воскликнул крестник и буквально влетел в объятия Гарри.

Тот тут же позабыл об остальных и крепко обнял мальчика.

— Я расстроился, что ты не пришел в прошлый раз. Но теперь я рад, ведь ты здесь. Ты знаешь мою воспитательницу? Она очень милая. Сегодня я был хорошим мальчиком. И получил за это конфету. Я рисовал вместе с Томом. Том — мой друг. У меня много друзей. Кроме Джона, он уже не мой друг, потому что уколол меня вчера. Никогда больше в жизни не заговорю с ним.

Гарри улыбался, слушая этот нескончаемый поток слов.

— Хочешь поздороваться с моей воспитательницей? — продолжал меж тем Тедди. — Бабушка говорила, что всегда нужно здороваться, когда приходишь куда-нибудь.

— И она права.

К ним подошла молодая девушка в маггловской одежде.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, как вас зовут? Я должна проверить, разрешала ли бабушка мальчика забирать его именно вам.

Гарри настолько изумился от ее простого вопроса, что замер с открытым ртом. Он так и не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то спрашивал его имя. Неподалеку другая женщина, постарше и в мантии, улыбалась родителям, забиравшим детей, она посмотрела в их сторону и окинула коллегу взглядом полным ужаса. Она буквально подлетела к Гарри.

— Никаких проблем, мистер Поттер. Если малыш узнал вас, то вы можете забрать его.

— Спасибо, дамы. Я попрошу миссис Тонкс уладить этот вопрос, чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало подобных недоразумений, — добавил он, чтобы избавить молоденькую воспитательницу от неловкости.

Может быть, она не смогла узнать в нем героя магического мира, но явно много слышала о нем, а потому сейчас залилась смущенной краской. Гарри решил, что сейчас самое время уходить отсюда.

Андромеда Тонкс не обладала сказочными богатствами и первое время растила внука в довольно спартанской обстановке. Узнав об этом, Гарри ни минуты не колеблясь переписал содержимое сейфа Сириуса на крестника и с помощью гоблинов составил доверенность на пользование деньгами на Андромеду. Однако прошло много месяцев прежде, чем миссис Тонкс решилась сделать необходимые расходы для улучшения быта и жизни Тедди. Как и всякой любящей бабушке, ей хотелось, чтобы её внук рос в хороших условиях и ни в чем не нуждался.

Первым делом она взялась за ремонт в детской. Некоторую мебель, оставшуюся еще со времен юности Доры Тонкс, было решено оставить из сентиментальности. Зато стены перекрасили, поменяли все светильники и люстры и приобрели новую кровать. Еще через несколько месяцев изменения претерпела кухня, а чуть позже и в гостиной заменили самую старую мебель.

Переступив порог дома Андромеды, Гарри признал, что все обновления пошли дому на пользу. Он поздоровался с хозяйкой и оценил новое стёганое одеяло Тедди. Миссис Тонкс обожала прясть и вышивать, особенно когда дело касалось одежды для любимого внука. Закончив с любезностями, они сели за стол.

Гарри завязал непринужденную беседу, поинтересовавшись успехами Андромеды в благотворительности. Молли быстро прознала про её отныне свободные утренние часы и решила привлечь одинокую женщину к работе различных ассоциаций по оказанию помощи нуждающимся. Джинни призналась Гарри, что мама сильно переживала за Андромеду, которая вела очень уединенный образ жизни и почти ни с кем не общалась, а потому решила понемногу знакомить её с прелестями мира.

Миссис Тонкс осталась верна себе и отвечала на вопросы Гарри весьма скупо и лаконично. Она не любила говорить о себе и никогда не заводила подобные разговоры первой. Хотя даже сквозь эту железную сдержанность Гарри видел, как тяжело ей в одиночку воспитывать внука и как она до сих пор не смирилась со смертью дочери. Чувство собственного достоинства и гордость не позволяли Андромеде жаловаться, оставалось лишь надеяться, что время, что она посвящала Тедди, хоте немного облегчало её участь.

Да, поддерживать разговор с миссис Тонкс было тяжело, однако одно лишь её присутствие действовало на Гарри успокаивающе. С ней можно было просто помолчать, и эта тишина не угнетала. Иногда в бесконечном шуме «Норы» они обменивались понимающими взглядами и на душе как-то сразу становилось комфортно. Семейство Уизли не знало слова «спокойствие».

Вопреки внешней неприступности и суровости, Гарри знал, что она любящая бабушка. Тедди был от неё без ума и успел уже очень сильно привязаться. Она всегда была рядом с внуком, относилась к нему со всем вниманием, иногда конечно бывала слишком жесткой в его воспитании. В отличие от нее, Гарри никогда не мог устоять перед милой мордашкой крестника и быстро уступал во всем. Однако видя успехи Тедди, он соглашался с воспитательной методикой Андромеды и всегда старался поддерживать её.

После обеда Гарри почитал Тедди сказку и уложил спать. Уже на пороге, собираясь уходить, он вспомнил об утренней истории и попросил у миссис Тонкс разрешения забирать крестника из школы.

— У тебя возникли проблемы? — удивилась та.

— Воспитательница спросила, кто я такой, чтобы проверить, есть ли у меня разрешение.

Андромеда хмыкнула, что для неё вполне могло сойти за настоящий смех.

— Как интересно иногда складывается жизнь, не правда ли? А что было дальше?

— Меня узнала другая воспитательница и разрешила забирать хоть всех детей. Но я решил ограничиться одним Тедди, учитывая, как сложно уложить его спать в обед. Если бы я забрал весь класс, моя жизнь превратилась бы в ад.

Гарри с гордостью увидел, как лицо Андромеды озаряется настоящей широкой улыбкой. Впрочем, она быстро погасла.

— Честно говоря, я не уверена, что это вообще хорошая идея, чтобы ты туда ходил, — помрачнела Тонкс и с грустью вздохнула. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он рос обычным мальчишкой, чтобы его никак не выделяли среди других детей.

— Я согласен с вами. Но если однажды он скажет, что его отцом был оборотень, то не будет лишним, чтобы все знали, что он ко всему прочему протеже Гарри Поттера.

Он смущенно улыбнулся, поскольку не привык пользоваться своей славой.

— Я попросила его не говорить никому о… состоянии Ремуса, — пробормотала Андромеда.

— Но он не должен стыдиться своего отца! — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри.

— Я просто попросила его оставить это нашим маленьким секретом, — она попыталась защититься. — Я никогда не скажу ничего дурного о его отце.

Гарри так и не узнал, как Андромеда относилась к Ремусу, а потому решил пока не развивать тему.

— Знаю, — примеряюще произнес он. — Но как именно он интерпретирует эту ситуацию?

— Есть множество тем, которые мы не затрагиваем, потому что он еще слишком маленький для них, — миссис Тонкс пожала плечами. — Как например, запрет на использование метаморфомагии за пределами дома. Он знает, что дома может этим заниматься сколько угодно, но делать это на улице будет невежливо по отношению к другим.

— Хорошо. Но я уверен, что он узнает обо всем намного раньше, чем мы предполагаем.

— Конечно, — согласилась Андромеда с грустью в голосе. Она явно была не в восторге от этого.

* * *

На работу Гарри вернулся в понедельник и первым делом поинтересовался у напарника новостями.

— Эти четыре дня пошли мне на пользу. Именно во время таких расследований я и вспоминаю, что мне уже далеко не двадцать.

Гарри почувствовал укор совести: пока он предавался безделью, его коллеги работали не покладая рук. Пять дней подряд всё рабочее время они проводили за сбором материалов для дела, другие стажеры-авроры тренировались в практических дисциплинах — трансфигурации, аппарации, и это всё не считая проведения многочисленных допросов, которые требовали внимательности и сосредоточенности.

— Августин Болттаун будут судить в среду, — произнес Причард. — Вести дело будешь ты. Уже третий год среди нас, так что пора тебе набраться опыта и в этой сфере. К тому же, ты единственный свидетель, к кому она применила Империус.

— И мне придется рассказать всё присяжным? — с ужасом осознал Гарри.

У него не было ни малейшего желания снова оказаться на месте свидетеля в зале для слушаний на втором уровне. Слишком много плохих воспоминаний было связано с ним.

— Ну, конечно. А как иначе её осудят? — Причард с легким удивлением пожал плечами, словно не понимал причин столь явного нежелания быть свидетелем.

— Матеус тоже подвергся Империусу, — напомнил Гарри. — В этом ведь и состоит её основное преступление, разве нет?

— Он её не видел. Ты так сильно боишься выступать на публике?

— Нет, но… мне бы просто хотелось, чтобы все забыли, что я могу… Нет, ничего, забудь, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Не думаю, что люди забудут, на что ты способен, и не дадут тебе этого сделать, — заметил Причард. — Ты здесь за свои заслуги, парень, и мы намерены использовать твои способности на полную. На самом деле мы все хотим только одного: бить баклуши целыми днями, пока ты вкалываешь за весь отдел.

Гарри улыбнулся, оценив шутку, и немного расслабился. Причард тут же вернул себе серьезный вид.

— Ты не единственный, кто смог противостоять Империусу. У отвратного характера Прим Дэгворт есть свои плюсы. Пожиратель, который пытался взять её под контроль, обломал об неё все зубы. От него мало что осталось для отправки в Азкабан. Пилгрим и Малдун тоже доказали, что могут сопротивляться. Как и я сам. Конечно, вряд ли кто из нас смог бы так быстро бросаться Ступефаями, но мы бы точно ушли от вражеского заклятия. В твоем возрасте такое мастерство встречается редко, поэтому в этом году будем совершенствовать то, что имеем.

Гарри вспомнил слова Джинни: «Преимущество быть аврором как раз и заключается в том, что ты не единственный, кто хорошо знает Защиту от темных искусств». В глубине души он понимал, что пройдет всего пару лет и коллеги догонят его. Эта мысль приятно грела, даже если некоторый приобретенный жизненный опыт всегда будет разделять их. Впрочем, это было к лучшему — он бы никому не пожелал пережить подобное.

В итоге всё оказалось не так страшно. Присутствовали всего трое судей, и они не просили его занимать одинокое кресло в центре зала, подлокотники которого были обвиты цепями. Место это уже было занято обвиняемой. Министр магии также не почтил своим присутствием.

Председатель судебного заседания, некий Питер Биглесвад, дружелюбно улыбнулся Гарри и принялся задавать вежливые вопросы. Поначалу Гарри смущался от пристальных взглядов волшебников и многочисленных журналистов, отчего первые фразы вышли довольно невнятными, однако по мере рассказа его голос приобрел уверенность и силу. Последние два дня они вместе с напарником тщательно изучили все материалы по делу, да и опыт устных докладов, которые регулярно требовал от него Причард на протяжении последних двух лет, очень помогли.

Нейтральным тоном он рассказал об эпизоде с подпольной лабораторией, проигнорировал восклицания присяжных и прессы на подробности захвата обвиняемой. По окончанию судьи задали несколько уточняющих вопросов и отпустили. Гарри ушел с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы и заслужил от Причарда ободряющую полуулыбку.

Смягчающих обстоятельств для обвиняемой не оказалось. Будучи дочерью Пожирателей смерти, она с легкостью использовала на людях Непростительные с одной целью — месть и собственное обогащение. Она сознательно напала на служащего министерства магии и во время допросов вела себя оскорбительно и была негативно настроена к сотрудникам магического правопорядка. Содействия не оказывала, вину не признала. Была осуждена на пожизненное заключение в Азкабане.

* * *

К концу ноября Рон и Гермиона так и не определились с тем, где будут жить после свадьбы. Впрочем, они не были единственной молодой парой, которая столкнулась с подобной проблемой: несмотря на последние две войны, население магического мира значительно выросло за последние пятьдесят лет. Правительство уже начало восстанавливать дома, разрушенные Пожирателями смерти или брошенные магами, спасающимися бегством, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Как только жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, состоялось много свадеб и родилось много детей, и так вышло, что существующих домов катастрофически не хватало на всех желающих. Признав эту проблему, в начале осени Министерство магии взялось за постройку новых жилищ.

По словам Гермионы новая жилищная программа рассчитывала на свободные маггловские дома, которых сполна хватало и в городе, и в сельской местности. Какое-то время уйдет на то, чтобы заколдовать их нужным образом, и тогда только жилища станут пригодными для волшебников.

— А нельзя самим всё построить? — удивился Гарри.

— Политика, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Министерство, или по меньшей мере команда Кингсли, хочет, чтобы новое поколение знало маггловский мир. И речь идет не только о смешанных семьях, где есть и маги, и магглы. До сих пор существует слишком много чистокровных, которые враждебно настроены к маггловской культуре не потому, что так уж сильно ненавидят их, а просто из-за незнания и непонимания некоторых простейших вещей. Именно поэтому новая жилищная программа предлагает волшебникам дома в маггловских кварталах, чтобы хоть как-то решить эту проблему.

— Неужели чистокровных так много? Большая часть наших друзей магглорожденные или из семей, где лишь один родитель маг.

— В этом как раз и проблема. Те, у кого в предках затесались магглы, не особо стремятся упоминать немагический мир, они чувствуют, что так не принято. Дело, конечно, не только в этом, но… сложно подобрать нужные слова. Смотрите, возьмем, к примеру, чистокровного мага, который и знать ничего не хочет о футболе, по его мнению, это жалкая пародия на квиддич. С самого детства нам всегда преподносили магию как нечто прекрасное, что-то, что намного лучше реальности, поэтому некоторые и стесняются каких-то приземленных, а в чем-то даже примитивных вещей. Ведь мыть посуду взмахом волшебной палочки намного элегантнее, чем руками, так? И пусть этот способ зачастую отнимает больше времени и сил, кого это волнует?

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — удивился Гарри.

— И да, и нет. Понимаю, это глупо, но среди магглов мне трудно рассказывать о том, что я вижу здесь; когда я возвращаюсь, у меня нет ни малейшего желания говорить о том, что я делала там. Видите, я использую «здесь» и «там». В моей голове это два совершенно разных мира.

— Может, это потому что ты семь лет почти безвылазно провела в Хогвартсе, лишь изредка на каникулах навещая родителей, — предположила Джинни. — А теперь, когда ты видишься с ними регулярно, это ощущение постепенно сотрется.

— Не знаю. У меня такое впечатление, что они никогда не поймут, чем я вижу.

— По крайней мере, ты попыталась объяснить им, да? — уточнил Гарри.

— Не то чтобы. Я рассказала, что во время войны пряталась вместе с тобой. Объяснила, что дружба с тобой сделала из меня живую мишень, что именно поэтому мне пришлось заставить их уехать. Но я никогда в жизни не признаюсь родителям, что была вынуждена сражаться за собственную жизнь.

— А они не догадались? — озадаченно переспросила Джинни.

— Не знаю. Мы не говорили об этом. Не думаю, что они вообще хотели знать об этом.

Гарри с Джинни обменялись удивленными взглядами. Они и представить себе не могли, что отношения Гермионы с родителями настолько запутанные. Рон, в свою очередь, не выглядел удивленным. Гарри стало интересно, о чем они разговаривали все вместе, когда Рон уходил в гости к своим будущим родственникам.

Гермионе тема разговора явно была не по душе, и она перевела её в другое русло — на выбор дома.

— Действия Министерства вполне ожидаемы и закономерны. Раньше волшебники селились среди магглов, без труда совмещая оба мира. Самый простой пример — Годрикова лощина. Рядом с типичными домами магглов возвышались жилища магов. А потом пришел XIX век со своей промышленной революцией, электричество мешало стабильной работе магии, и наоборот, так и вышло, что магическое сообщество замкнулось в себе. Тогда появилось наибольшее количество огражденных от магглов территорий, где волшебники строили свои дома.

— А что будет с электричеством в новых домах? Проблем не должно быть? — уточнила Джинни.

— Всё будет в порядке. Сто лет назад решение принималось политиками, те изрядно преувеличили проблемы, которые грозили магам из-за всплеска маггловских технологий, а всё для того, чтобы оправдать постройку новых домов на обособленных и хорошо защищенных участках, которые ко всему прочему еще и занимали огромные площади. Как доказывает этот дом, где мы все сейчас находимся, эта предосторожность оказалась напрасной. Магия, свободно циркулирующая внутри этого помещения, по-прежнему сильна, несмотря на нахождение посреди маггловского Лондона.

— Весьма странно, что Блэки выбрали именно это место, — задумчиво заметил Рон. 

— Этому дому больше двух столетий, эта часть Лондона в те времена не была особо плотно заселена. Да и вообще считалась слишком шикарной. Только много позже менталитет начал меняться и маги взялись возводить многочисленные барьеры, чтобы разделить два сообщества.

— Так и было. Мне Сириус рассказывал, что его отец сделал дом ненаносимым на карты и невидимым для магглов, — вспомнил Гарри.

— И профессор Дамблдор добавил защитных чар, когда это место стало штаб-квартирой Ордена, — дополнила Гермиона.

— Ты считаешь, что нежеланное соседство побудит магов и магглов к ведению разговора? — с сомнением протянул Гарри. — Мы сами не знаем, кто живет в соседних домах, ведь мы почти никогда не пользуемся входной дверью. Хотя если вспомнить, какую одежду выбирают волшебники, чтобы сойти за магглов, может, это и к лучшему, что они пользуются каминной сетью. Вспомните чемпионат Кубка мира…

— Кингсли как раз понимает это и уже разрабатывает законопроекты для улучшения ситуации, — заверила его Гермиона. — В сентябре в магазинах появилась настоящая маггловская одежда для тех учеников Хогвартса, кто будет проходить сквозь маггловскую часть Кингс-Кросса. А не тот кошмар, что продается в Косом переулке и от которого хочется избавиться как можно быстрее. Для родителей также выпустили каталоги с типично маггловской одеждой, чтобы трансфигурированная ими выглядела более реалистичной. Судя по тому, что мне говорили, Попечительский Совет Хогвартса рассматривает возможность введения обязательного курса маггловедения. А в нашей начальной школе частые выходы в маггловский мир уже стали частью программы.

— Не слишком ли много проблем с детскими всплесками магии? — спросил Гарри, подумав о Тедди.

— Не особенно, в основном такое случается с теми детьми, которые воспитываются магглами, как ты, например, или я. Полагаю, они сами находят рациональное объяснение всех тем странностям.

Гарри вынужден был признать правоту слов Гермионы. Ни синие волосы воспитательницы, ни его бешеный прыжок на крышу школы в своё время не вызвали ни у кого ни малейшего подозрения.

— Не всем это понравится, — заметила Джинни.

— Конечно, — спокойно согласилась Гермиона.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Гарри. — Но как убедиться, что маги не воспользуются магией, чтобы навредить соседям. Помню, Артур в своё время частенько сталкивался с подобными последствиями. 

— Министерство предусмотрело и это. Такие нарушения будут караться очень строго.

Джинни решила вернуть разговор в более обыденное русло:

— Мы думали, что мама постоянно будет совать свой нос в наши дела, а теперь папа станет частым непрошеным гостем у нас.

— О да, он наконец-то предастся своей страсти и не будет выглядеть при этом чудаком, — подхватил Гарри и улыбнулся.

— Сразу проясним кое-что, — подал голос Рон. — Если он спросит, как что работает, отвечать будешь ты, Гермиона!

— Напоминаю, что мы живем в доме магов, так что ни одно электрического устройство не будет работать. Здесь всё заколдовано.

— Кстати, насколько вообще актуален этот Статут секретности? — спросил Гарри. — Не планируется его отмена в ближайшее время случаем?

— О его упразднении не идет и речи, — твердо и уверенно ответила Гермиона. — Международная конфедерация магов не допустит этого. Следует понимать, что стоит хотя бы одной стране отменить Статут, как весь мир узнает о нашем существовании. Англия — страна толерантная, однако не все могут этим похвастаться. Большинство религий считают магию Злом, грехом перед их богом. В итоге всё выльется в гонения и охоту на магов. Мы не можем брать на себя такой риск.

— Но, — Джинни внезапно замолкла и быстро продолжила, — что делают волшебники в не толерантных странах?

— Тщательно прячутся. В некоторых странах маги отказались жить в таких условиях и уехали.

— А что с теми, кто родился в семье магглов? — уточнил Гарри.

— Шишки из Конфедерации организуют специальные рейды, — поведала Гермиона. — Первыми обо всем узнают родители. Как правило, они соглашаются и отпускают детей: кто-то избавляется от них таким образом, кто-то ради шанса на счастливую жизнь. Бывает и так, что переезжает вся семья целиком. Именно поэтому в Англии живут волшебники со всех уголков мира.

Все задумались, каждый о своем, затем Гарри вернулся к началу разговора:

— Так когда вы планируете заселяться в новый дом?

— Точно не раньше марта, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Новые жилища сначала будут выкуплены Министерством магии у нынешних собственников-магглов. Затем они будут заколдованы для соответствия нашим нуждам.

Гермиона уже на протяжении многих месяцев смирилась с мыслью о том, что сразу после свадьбы у них не будет собственного дома. Изначально церемония бракосочетания планировалась летом, однако из-за жилищных проблем было решено перенести её на полгода. Теперь, когда стало понятно, что проблема с новым жильём практически решена, смысла еще дальше отодвигать свадьбу уже не было. Поэтому назначили дату — тридцать первое декабря, ровно год спустя после помолвки. Торжество пройдет в «Норе» и у родителей Гермионы для родственников со стороны невесты.

Отныне Рон и Гермиона проводили все вечера за приготовлениями к свадьбе. Гарри же был в ужасе от того, сколько всего нужно было переделать, предусмотреть и проконтролировать. Какие розы выбрать: красные или розовые? Могут ли они позволить себе лилии после двух лет совместной жизни? Стоит ли приглашать девушку Невилла, учитывая, что в последнее время у них явно не клеится? Что надевать родителям Гермионы: маггловскую одежду или мантии магов? Стоит ли разработать план рассадки гостей или предоставить дело случаю? Фуршет или стандартный ужин со сменой блюд? Какую музыкальную группу выбрать? Каким образом привлекать к торжеству эльфов? Джордж как-то обмолвился, что готов бесплатно предоставить продукцию магазина всем гостям. Стоит ли запереть его где-нибудь за три дня до свадьбы, чтобы помешать воплощению его идеи? Будет ли Гарри произносить речь?

— Какую ещё речь? — услышав своё имя, Гарри тут же встрепенулся.

— Речь свидетеля, — ответил Рон так, словно всё было очевидно.

— У Билла ничего такого не было, — Гарри пытался ухватиться за соломинку.

— Флер была против, потому что у них во Франции это не принято, но Гермиона не возражает. Правда, милая?

— Если Гарри не хочет…

— Свидетель должен произнести речь, — безапелляционным тоном отрезал Рон.

— Как скажешь, Рон, — смирился Гарри.

Вот всегда так с друзьями: раз уж они рисковали своими жизнями и душами ради тебя, то уверены, что имеют право требовать всякую ерунду!

* * *

Будто одного этого было мало, так Гермиона еще вносила последние правки в новую книгу о волшебных существах — «Оборотень Ремус». В магазинах она должна была появиться уже в начале осени, но Изабелла Белльплюм притормозила её выход по просьбе Гермионы. Та считала, что подобная книга может стать отличным подарком к Рождеству. Гермиона потратила три вечера на вычитку текста, и тогда Рон признался Гарри:

— До свадьбы еще столько всего нужно сделать, а она тратит время на эту ерунду. Меня это, конечно, раздражает, но Гермиона была бы не собой, если бы не занималась всем этим…

Улучив свободный вечер, когда дома не было Джинни, Гарри потребовал себе финальный вариант книги. Гермиона не хотела, чтобы в ней присутствовала реальная история жизни Ремуса Люпина, но некоторые пассажи тем не менее выглядели очень жизненными.

Маленький Ремус вел обычную жизнь юного волшебника. Он жил в деревне и дружил с соседским мальчишкой Алденом*, который тоже был волшебником. Однажды в полнолуние Ремус потерялся в лесу, где его укусил оборотень. После этого Алден перестал с ним общаться и не хотел иметь ничего общего. Несмотря на любящих родителей, мальчик очень часто грустил и играл в одиночестве. Во время таких прогулок он подружился с бродячим псом, которого забрал к себе, и оленем, которого он освободил из ловушки.

К счастью, в Мунго ему дали зелье, благодаря которому он становился безобидным в полнолуния. Поэтому родители разрешили ему гулять в лесу с новыми друзьями. В одну из таких ночей загорелся соседский дом. Маленький Ремус тут же устремился туда. Олень вынес дверь, и втроем они пронеслись сквозь пламя, чтобы спасти семью Алдена. Олень вынес на рогах бесчувственных родителей, пёс вытащил младшего брата Алдена, совсем еще младенца, а сам Ремус схватил зубами бывшего друга за пижаму и потащил прочь из горящего дома.

Конечно, Алден и Ремус вновь стали друзьями, а отец Алдена, член Попечительского Совета в Хогвартсе, разрешил Ремусу учиться в школе в следующем году, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать. На последней картинке были изображены оба мальчика в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

Впервые Гарри прочитал эту историю еще несколько недель назад в черновом варианте, но уже тогда она ему понравилась. А иллюстрации, которые сопровождали рассказ, и вовсе покорили его сердце. Олень был светло-бежевого цвета, почти белоснежным, и очень напоминал его собственный Патронус. Пёс же был изображен поистине гигантским с густой черной шерстью.

— Красивые животные! — Гарри указал пальцем на одну из картинок.

— Я очень точно их описала, — произнесла Гермиона. — Раз уж мы авторы, почему бы не воспользоваться положением?

Еще пару лет назад Рон бы приревновал Гермиону к Гарри, если бы увидел, какими хитрыми и любящими взглядами обменялись те. Но он повзрослел и сейчас без задней мысли с радостью разделил с невестой и лучшим другом этот момент единения и полного взаимопонимания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Алден** (оригинал: Alden) — на староанглийском означает «старый друг».


	29. Торжество любви

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — День рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2000 — помолвка Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** с 15 по 31 декабря 2001

Последние недели декабря на площади Гриммо прошли в бешеном ритме. Гарри нарадоваться не мог тому, что расследование с зельем молодости было официально закрыто, потому что иначе времени на подготовку к свадьбе у него совершенно бы не осталось. Все вечера Молли проводила в компании Кричера за обсуждением кулинарных рецептов. Оказалось, что старый эльф был неисчерпаемым источником об организации торжественных приемов у чистокровных семей. Возросший доход семейства Уизли теперь позволял заказать услуги лучших специалистов, а в их отборе помогал Кричер.

Покупкой свадебной одежды для Рона и его свидетеля, которым стал Гарри, занялась миссис Уизли. Сначала Гарри хотел просто заказать костюм по почте, однако Молли настояла на том, чтобы обратиться к портному, который снимет мерки лично. Гарри отнюдь не горел желанием красоваться перед толпой зевак в магазине мадам Малкин, да еще и обколотым булавками. На помощь пришел Кричер, вспомнивший про элитный магазин одежды «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Гарри колебался, ведь именно об этом месте он слышал от Нарциссы Малфой. Хотя все их средства вроде бы были конфискованы министерством, поэтому вероятность пересечься с кем-либо из них была ничтожна мала. Поэтому он согласился и впоследствии ничуть об этом не пожалел. Примерив окончательный вариант праздничного костюма, он признал, что никогда еще не был так хорошо одет. Джинни точно будет от него в восторге.

* * *

Двадцать четвертого декабря Гарри и Причарда отпустили с работы сразу после полудня. Гарри воспользовался случаем, чтобы забежать в Косой переулок и докупить оставшиеся рождественские подарки. Он неспеша слонялся по улочкам, наслаждаясь преимуществами чужой личины. Он остановился у витрины «Флориш и Блоттс» в поисках вышедшей неделю назад книги «Оборотень Ремус». Она обнаружилась на месте, между классической детской книжкой «Дракон по имени Искорка» и историей о Красной Шапочке.

Маггловская сказка? Определенно, магический мир менялся в лучшую сторону — медленно, но верно. И первым шагом было знакомство с жизнью и бытом магглов. Гарри пробежал глазами по другим выставленным на витрине товарам. Он уже собирался уходить, когда его внимание привлекло название «Магический мир для магглов», автор Финикия Блэкфейр.

Гарри зашел в магазин, выцепил книгу и быстро пролистал её. Окажись она десять лет назад в его руках, точно стала бы настоящим кладезем полезной информации. Особенности жизнь волшебников были представлены в нескольких рубриках: транспорт, денежная система, самые полезные чары, Министерство магии, Хогвартс, квиддич.

Сразу вспомнился Дадли. Они не виделись около двух месяцев. Эта книга может оказаться отличным рождественским подарком. Не дав себе ни секунды на размышления и сомнения, Гарри достал кошелек и купил книгу. Он попросил продавца завернуть её в подарочную бумагу. Оказавшись на улице, он мысленно представил дом Дадли и аппарировал. Затем сменил мантию на пальто и вернул своё лицо.

Гарри поднялся по лестнице и позвонил. Дверь открылась почти сразу, однако вместо радушной улыбки кузена, которую он ожидал увидеть, на лице Дадли застыли уныние и печаль. Причина столь странного поведения тут же раскрылась, когда из глубины дома раздался до боли знакомый голос:

— Кто там, милый?

Гарри и Дадли обменялись растерянными взглядами, но ответить ничего не успели. Тётя Петунья появилась за широкой спиной своего сына, несколько секунд хранила молчания, видимо, не зная, что сказать, после чего жёстко спросила:

— Что он здесь делает?

Гарри, наконец, пришел в себя, вернув самообладание.

— Мы с Дадли случайно встретились совсем недавно, и я подумал, что будет забавно навестить его.

— Забавно? — подозрительно осведомилась Петунья.

— Забавно, — кивнул Гарри, чувствуя себя всё увереннее, но подарок он поспешил незаметно спрятать под пальто.

Он понимал, что его слова звучат фальшиво, но решил не втягивать в это Дадли. Пусть тётя Петунья думает, что его сын здесь не при чем.

— Что ж, мы не видим в этом ничего забавного, — отрезала Петунья. — И если тебе что-то нужно, то ты обратился не по адресу. Мы не хотим иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Она хлопнула дверью прямо под его носом.

— Если он тебе угрожает, дай нам знать, — раздался приглушенный голос тёти. — Мы вызовем полицию, если нужно.

— Полиция против волшебников?

— Как бы там ни было, ему не за чем сюда возвращаться, — проворчала Петунья.

Гарри медленно спускался по лестнице. «Наглядный пример того, должен ли Дадли рассказать родителям насчет Сары», — подумал он.

* * *

На Сочельник Билл и Флёр пригласили семейство Уизли к себе в гости, раз уж в «Норе» полным ходом шли приготовления к свадьбе. Андромеда с радостью откликнулась на приглашение и привела с собой Тедди, без пары остались только Чарли и Джордж. Анжелина этот вечер решила провести со своими родителями. Не было и Рона с Гермионой — они отправились в гости к мистеру и миссис Грейнджер. Однако несмотря на небольшое количество пришедших, вокруг по-прежнему царила теплая атмосфера. С высоты своих восемнадцати месяцев Виктуар повсюду следовала за Тедди, который строил из себя уже взрослого, ведь ему почти исполнилось четыре года.

После плотного ужина Гарри ощутил тяжесть в желудке и решил подышать немного свежим воздухом в саду. В ночной темноте он вдыхал полной грудью чуть соленоватый морской воздух и слушал шум разбивающихся о камни волн. Он словно вернулся в прошлое, в тот день, когда впервые оказался здесь. Он вспомнил, как почти вслепую аппарировал сюда с телом Добби на руках, вспомнил облегчение, которое испытал, увидев Билла, вспомнил погасший взгляд свободного эльфа, вспомнил долгие часы, что он провел на утёсе, размышляя над тем, каким будет его новый путь.

Гарри зажёг свет на конце волшебной палочки и прошёл к могиле Добби — она была на краю сада, среди кустов. Именно здесь он с остервенением рыл яму, топил своё горе, вгрызаясь в мерзлую землю. Покрытый снегом камень все еще был здесь. Гарри прикоснулся пальцами к вырезанной надписи, словно хотел кожей ощутить шероховатые буквы. Он потерял счет времени, с головой ушел в размышления о прошлом, о том, что мог бы еще сделать, о своем предназначении, которое он выполнил, несмотря ни на что.

— Гарри?

Голос, такой знакомый, вернул его в реальный мир. Ведомая светом волшебной палочки, к нему шла Джинни. Наконец, она поравнялась и несколько секунд рассматривала заснеженный камень, после чего мягко произнесла:

— Я тоже всё хорошо помню, будто это было вчера. Пока ты рыл эту могилу, к нам пришел Билл. Я как раз помогала маме готовить, а папа чинил сломавшуюся у дивана ножку. С кухни я услышала «Нужно немедленно уходить отсюда. Они знают, что Рон с Гарри!» Я тогда подумала, что вас схватили, и мой мозг словно замер, я ни о чем не могла думать. А потом на кухню забежал Билл, я увидела пятна крови на его мантии и едва было не хлопнулась в обморок. И только одна ужасная мысль билась в моей голове: «Гарри — мертв, Гарри — мертв».

В голосе Джинни Гарри различил отголоски ужаса и страха, что ей пришлось тогда испытать. Он крепко обнял её, словно извиняясь за то, что не смог успокоить тогда, когда больше всего был нужен.

— К счастью, Билл быстро всё прояснил, сказав: «С ними всё хорошо, они в безопасности. Все трое», — продолжила Джинни. — За ним стоял папа и очень спокойным голосом произнес: «Все отправляются к тёте Мюриэль, как и планировали. Билл, ты сможешь предупредить близнецов, или мне этим заняться?» Билл тогда посмотрел на нас с мамой и ответил: «Займись ими. Я схожу в магазин. Надеюсь, Чарли с ними». Он вышел в гостиную, а мама закричала «Перси!» Билл обернулся и покачал головой. Мама начала протестовать, но папа объяснил ей: «Ему нечего бояться. Если мы попытаемся связаться с ним, то подвергнем опасности». Мама едва не расплакалась, а Билл ушел через камин. Мама забрала кое-какие вещи из шкафа, я знала, что она собирала нечто подобное на крайний случай. Папа довел меня до камина и спросил: «Одна пойдешь или мне нужно с тобой идти?» Я сказала, что сама справлюсь и шагнула в камин. У меня настолько перехватило горло, что это было настоящим чудом, когда я оказалась там, где нужно.

Джинни глубоко вздохнула, воспоминания вывели её из равновесия и разбредили старые раны.

— Едва увидев меня в гостиной, тетушка Мюриэль воскликнула «У тебя просто ужасное платье. Оно тебя бледнит до синевы». Мне сразу как-то стало немного лучше.

Гарри с радостью почувствовал улыбку Джинни.

— Сначал прибыла мама, затем папа. Они сказали тетушке Мюриэль никуда не уходить, а сами вышли в сад, чтобы наложить чары Фиделиуса. Мне наконец удалось убедить себя, что ты в безопасности, и я начала волноваться за братьев. К счастью, они пришли почти сразу. Билл и Чарли присоединились к маме с папой, а близнецы принялись отвечать на многочисленные вопросы тётушки, а она была в ярости, потому что я молчала и не говорила ни слова. Наверное, я была настолько потрясена происходящим, что просто не слышала её. Как жаль, что такое случилось лишь один раз!

Джинни коротко усмехнулась.

— Бедняжка, пугающее, видно, было зрелище. Мы свалились на неё как гром среди ясного неба. Потом вернулись родители с братьями, и папа объявил: «Мы у тёти Мюриэль, дом называется «Фруктовый сад». Только тогда я осознала, что они наложили заклинание Доверия. Тётушка Мюриэль тоже всё поняла и сразу начала возмущаться, ведь это означало, что она не сможет видеться со своими подругами, но её никто не слушал. Билл поцеловал всех нас на прощание и ушел.

Джинни замолчала, и Гарри сильнее обнял её. Они простояли так, зарывшись носами друг в друга, какое-то время, пока не распахнулась дверь дома.

— Возвращайтесь! — Раздался оттуда взбудораженный крик Тедди. — Время Санта-Клауса!

— Мне нужно помочь Чарли переодеться, — вспомнил Гарри.

Они почти полностью пересекли сад, когда Гарри спросил у Джинни:

— Я уже говорил тебе, что именно здесь Ремус сообщил мне о рождении Тедди?

* * *

Двадцать шестого декабря, сразу по возвращении, Гарри получил от Сары Мэлоун записку. Она спрашивала, может ли он уделить ей минутку для разговора в любое время и в любом место, удобном для него. Они договорились встретиться в Атриуме во время обеденного перерыва, чтобы перекусить вместе.

В указанное время Сара была на месте, она явно нервничала. Гарри предложил отправиться в Косой переулок в «Дырявый Котел». Заручившись её согласием, он машинально подправил внешность.

— Если я этого не сделаю, то все будут пялиться, — объяснил Гарри, заметив изумленный взгляд Сары. — Боюсь, Джинни совсем не оценит, если наши с тобой лица украсят обложку «Ведьмополитена».

— О, я об этом не подумала! — признала Сара, только сейчас осознавшая обратную сторону жизни героя.

Они сели за столик с видом на волшебную улицу и заказали сэндвичи. Гарри успел съесть половину, когда вспомнил об истинной цели этой встречи.

— Вы хотели поговорить о чем-то?

Она растерянно улыбнулась, явно не зная, как начать разговор.

— Я… Наверное, мне не стоило беспокоить вас по такому поводу…

— Что сейчас уже говорить об этом, когда мы вместе сидим здесь.

— Мне кажется, Дадли будет не доволен, если узнает, что я беседовала с вами…

Гарри терпеливо дожидался, зная, что молчание часто оказывается лучшим средством для того, чтобы разговорить собеседника. У него даже была одна идея о теме беседы.

— На днях я встречалась с матерью Дадли, — наконец произнесла Сара.

Гарри в ответ промычал нечто нечленораздельное, поощрив тем самым продолжать.

— Она ведь не любит волшебников, да?

— Не особо.

— Знали бы, какие гадости она говорит о нас!

— Могу себе представить, — кивнул Гарри, радуясь в глубине души, что может говорить об этом так спокойно.

— Для неё мы — психи, ошибки природы…

— Вы были дома позавчера, когда я заходил? — с легким подозрением прервал её Гарри.

— Нет, я пришла уже после вас, но они обсуждали ваш визит. По правде говоря, миссис Дурсль настолько вышла из себя, что я услышала всё, едва переступив порог квартиры. Я предпочла подождать, когда она уйдет, и только потом вернулась домой. Я попыталась поговорить с Дадли, но он включил компьютер и заявил, что ему нужно работать! Я глазам своим поверить не могла! — возмущенно выпалила Сара.

Гарри представил себе эту сцену и пришел к выводу, что день кузена явно не задался. Он прекрасно понимал, почему Дадли не захотел обсуждать это неприятное происшествие, однако Сара интерпретировала его совершенно иначе.

— И тогда я подумала… подумала, а не думает ли он в глубине души так же, как она.

Гарри с задумчивым видом уставился на сэндвич. Ему не стоило видеться с Сарой, тогда он бы не оказался втянут в историю, которая его совершенно не касалась. Ладно, может, он и виноват немного. И раз он здесь, нужно играть свою роль до конца.

Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы спасти личную жизнь Дадли Дурсля? Судьба явно приготовила ему еще несколько сюрпризов!

— Сара, не делайте поспешных выводов, — успокаивающе произнес Гарри. — Его родители, может быть, немного ограничены в своих суждениях, но я уверен, что Дадли уже доказал, что принял вас такой, какая вы есть, — волшебницей.

— Вот еще!

— Учитывая полученное им воспитание, это уже большая победа… и проявление настоящей любви к вам.

«Поверить не могу, что произношу это, — ужаснулся Гарри. — В следующий раз, когда Джинни оставит на прикроватном столике один из своих любовных романов, я не стану открывать его, даже из любопытства. Слишком пагубное влияние оказывает это чтиво».

Однако Сару его слова, казалось, тронули до глубины души.

— Вы правда так считаете?

— Я считаю, что вы должны забыть об этом. Меня, признаться, удивляет, что Дадли поощряет ваши частые встречи с его родителями. Но даже если вам придется ходить к ним, для них будет делом чести не упоминать при вас такие «странности», как магия. Скажите сразу же Петунье, что у неё великолепный сад — и всё: у вас будет тема для разговора на все визиты.

— И тем не менее, нам с Дадли нужно обговорить всё, чтобы окончательно закрыть тему, так?

Гарри подумал о том, что если согласится сейчас, то одним махом сможет отомстить Дадли за все издевательства. К несчастью, быть Избранным, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, Победителем Темного Лорда значило иметь хотя бы минимум доброты, сострадания и чувства мужской солидарности. Он никак не мог решиться и подпортить немного жизнь Дадли.

— Забудьте, — посоветовал Гарри. — Что вы хотите услышать от него? Извинения? Своим разговор вы добьетесь обратного. Зачем еще и нож в ране поворачивать?

Она разглядывала его мгновение, затем прошептала:

— Они вас вырастили. Вам, должно быть, нелегко.

— Это касается только их и меня! — слишком сухо и резко оборвал ей Гарри.

Сара вздрогнула и быстро извинилась.

Гарри медленно выдохнул. Всё это осталось в прошлом. Он просто надеялся, что теперь кузен сам разберется с проблемой. Он же сделал всё, что мог. Гарри доел свой сэндвич и заявил:

— Мне нужно идти.

Сара всё прекрасно поняла и тоже поднялась на ноги. Она настояла на том, чтобы заплатить, и в полном молчании они вдвоем вернулись в Министерство. Оказавшись в Атриуме, Гарри порылся в карманах и протянул Саре упакованный еще утром подарок.

— Это для Дадли, — сказал он, перед тем как направиться к лифту. — С Рождеством!

* * *

Наконец, спустя пять дней настал момент «икс». В целом, нынешняя церемония ни шла ни в какое сравнение со свадьбой Билла и Флер.

Во-первых, он носил своё собственное лицо и мог с удовольствием болтать с друзьями — Невиллом, Луной, Дином и многими другими. Во-вторых, компанию ему составляла Джинни. Разумеется, их первый совместный официальный выход не прошел бесследно. Гости шептались и одаривали их косыми взглядами, но злых подколок и открытого флирта со стороны девушек не было. А это уже явный прогресс.

Впрочем, хорошее не могло продолжаться бесконечно. Опытным путем Гарри выяснил, что такие красивые новые туфли имеют склонность натирать. Он впервые совершил такого рода покупку и быстро пожалел, что вообще решил начать. Он с тоской вспомнил о своих старых разношенных ботинках, которые не доставляли ему никакого дискомфорта. Но, увы, о них он мог только мечтать. «Красота требует жертв» — этот слоган был явно придуман девушками и для девушек.

Знаменитая тётушка Мюриэль оказалась своеобразной дамой, которая за словом в карман не лезла. Когда Молли и Артур представили их друг другу, она произнесла «А он еще меньше, чем на колдографиях», затем повернулась к Джинни и якобы по секрету, хотя услышали её все, прошептала: «Будь чуточку хитрей, уже давно пора сделать так, чтобы он женился на тебе, вместо этих гонок на метле». Щеки Джинни тут же заалели, а взгляд стал убийственно холодным. Мистер Уизли, не долго думая, встал между дочерью и невыносимой старой совой, а миссис Уизли подхватила тётушку под локоть и, расхваливая выбор закусок в буфете, увела её в сторону.

Праздник немного омрачился отсутствием тех, кто должен был бы быть здесь. У всех перед глазами мелькал улыбающийся и флиртующий с девушками Фред, потерявшая сознание от токсикоза Тонкс и тихий, почти незаметный Ремус, подпирающий стену.

Всё началось довольно поздно утром, когда Гарри прибыл в «Нору» вместе с Роном. Гарри уже был одет с иголочки — включая те самые злосчастные туфли, а вот Рону предстояло облачиться в праздничный костюм на месте. Этим занялась, естественно, Молли — да так усердно, что совсем быстро Гарри сбежал из комнаты под надуманным предлогом. Но это не было трусостью, вовсе нет! Он просто проявил деликатность. Гарри посчитал, что Рону хватит уже и того, что он будет светить трусами перед матерью, не хватало еще того, чтобы его лучший друг сидел в уголке и тихо посмеивался над его видом. Вместо этого Гарри отправился на кухню и решил перекусить, решив, что чашку кофе, которую он выпил с Артуром, точно нельзя было назвать полноценным завтраком.

Он как раз спокойно домывал чашку, когда спустилась Молли.

— Гарри, милый, не сходишь с Роном? Проследи, чтобы он не притрагивался к своим волосам, я и так с большим трудом их уложила. И чтобы он не грыз ногти. Я понимаю, что он нервничает, но представь, что у него будет за вид с неухоженными ногтями. И пусть не садится никуда, а то мантия помнется. Нужно, кстати, не забыть навести лоск, перед тем как идти…

Голос её постепенно затих, и Гарри поспешил в спальню Рона. Тот сидел на кровати, грыз ногти и проводил свободной рукой по волосам. Гарри сел рядом.

— Круто выглядишь, дружище. Даже если свадьба и представляется катастрофой, зато мы отлично вчера повеселились, так?

Рон немного расслабился и улыбнулся. Вчера вечером к ним заглянули братья Рона и предложили отправиться в «Кабанью голову». Они выпили больше огневиски, чем сливочного пива, и довольно быстро от их столика можно было услышать оглушительный хохот. Они устроили себе вечер в мужской компании, что включало пошлые шуточки, чувство солидарности и хорошие игры слов. В конце концов, они пришли сюда не чай пить и заниматься вязанием.

Некоторые моменты оставались в памяти Гарри весьма смутными. Кажется, через какое-то время к ним присоединился старый Аберфорт и угостил всех адским пойлом, которое обожгло рот и помутило рассудок. Вроде бы домой его доставил Билл, а Рона — Чарли. Перси ушел из трактира под руку с Джорджем, и их интерпретации «Баллады о герое Одо» еще долго разносилась по улицам Хогсмита. Но все эти приключения он вспоминал с улыбкой только после того, как выпил сваренное Кричером антипохмельное зелье.

— Сколько еще? — спросил Рон.

— Часа два. На мой взгляд, твоему свёкру тоже нечего здесь делать.

Рон кивнул. Джинни ушла с площади Гриммо вместе с ними, но отправилась в дом Грейнджеров, чтобы помочь с приготовлениями Гермионе, которая эту ночь провела там. Помимо невесты, она также должна была заняться её родителями. Те настояли на присутствии прирожденной волшебницы, чтобы она помогла им «одеться так, как надо». Гермиона же вызвалась сопровождать их в покупках всего необходимого.

Из окна мансарды Рон и Гарри наблюдала за тем, как прибывающие гости заходят в сверкающий замок, что высился посреди сада. По изначальной задумке вместо него должен был быть огромный белый шатер, как на свадьбе Билла и Флер. Но когда мастер-заклинатель узнал, кто его клиенты, то сразу же предложил сделать своё лучшее творение за ту же цену. Всё-таки и от карточек на шоколадных лягушках была польза.

Вся церемония пройдет в просторном здании, по красоте напоминающем ледяной замок. Высокие колонны из льда простираются ввысь, где переплетаются в причудливый свод. Перегородки сделаны таким образом, чтобы свет отражался от белоснежных стен и придавал всему строению ослепительный блеск. Внутри замок обогревался чарами, а лёд был зачарован от таяния.

Встречей гостей занимались старшие братья Уизли. Они держали в руках план рассадки и провожали приглашенных до нужных мест. Как только все расселись, шум камина возвестил о прибытии невесты. Несмотря на то, что они знали об этом и ждали, Рон буквально вскочил с кровати, когда зашел Чарли и сообщил, что пора спуститься на кухню к Молли. В светло-серой праздничной мантии та выглядела очень элегантно. Заметив состоянии мантии сына и его прически, она только глубоко вздохнула и, ничего не сказав, принялась исправлять причиненный ущерб. Наконец, она бросила на Рона одобрительный взгляд, взмахом палочки поправила что-то на мантии Гарри и объявила:

— Мы готовы.

Чарли произнес заклинание, и зазвучала торжественная музыка. Рон бросил последний взгляд на закрытые двери, через которые войдет невеста, ведь согласно традиции жених не должен видеть свою возлюбленную до начала церемонии. Набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, резко выдохнул и вошел в сад, протягивая руку матери. Стоя у двери, Гарри видел, как тот уверенной походкой идет по дорожке мимо рядов гостей и останавливается перед старым волшебником, который вел церемонию на свадьбе Билла и Флер. Позади него уже вошел Артур с миссис Грейнджер под руку, они прошли мимо собравшихся, после чего присоединились к Молли, заняв места в первом ряду. И, наконец, в сопровождении отца под аркой появилась сияющая Гермиона.

На ней было белоснежное платье и мантия в тон, только сделана она была из более тяжелой и богато украшенной ткани. Волосы были собраны в причудливую высокую прическу, из которой выпали несколько вьющихся прядок, явно творение рук Джинни. Диадема — всё той же тётушки Мюриэль — довершала образ. Гарри с восхищением признал, что выглядела его лучшая подруга роскошно.

Последней появилась Джинни и протянула букет невесте. Улыбнувшись Гарри, Гермиона позволила отцу увести себя к алтарю. Гарри и Джинни завершали процессию. Как только мистер Уизли привел дочь к её будущему мужу, они стали по бокам от молодожен.

Зазвучали ритуальные слова, и спустя четверть часа Рон и Гермиона были соединены до конца жизни.


	30. Свадьба

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 31 декабря 2001

Волшебник, скрепивший брачный союз Рона и Гермионы, произнес короткую речь, напомнив всем присутствующим о той важной роли, что сыграли молодожёны в год правления Тёмного лорда, и о той поддержке и помощи, что оказали они герою магического мира в борьбе с жестоким и несправедливым Тёмным правительством. Затем он выразил свою огромную радость от того, что два любящих сердца воссоединились, и закончил на позитивной ноте, пожелав их союзу укрепиться с появлением детей, которым они бы смогли привить их смелость и любовь к справедливости.

Гарри вполуха слушал выступление пожилого волшебника, гораздо больше его интересовали счастливые лица Рона и Гермионы. То, с такой нежностью смотрели они друг на друга, завораживало. Как только речь закончилась, Гарри первым поспешил к молодожёнам с поздравлениями. И спустя мгновение уступил место следующим желающим, отойдя чуть в сторону, где к нему почти сразу же присоединился Невилл.

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — с интересом спросил Гарри.

— Путешествую, — таинственно ответил Невилл.

— Да ладно! Ты сменил работу?

— Нет, просто теперь я не сижу безвылазно в одном месте, а путешествую по стране и даже на материк, покупаю различные растения и корешки для оранжереи.

— Гениально!

— Да, мне нравится двигаться и встречаться с производителями. К тому же так я вижу, что мне предлагают, и уже на месте решаю, стоит ли это вообще покупать.

Гарри обнаружил, что Невилл сильно изменился: он выглядел более уверенным в себе и своих знаниях. Такие перемены пошли ему на пользу. Даже его бабушка, которая что-то жарко обсуждала с тётушкой Мюриэль, бросала на внука одобрительные взгляды. Она без сомнения очень гордилась им.

— Твоя бабушка неплохо выглядит, — заметил Гарри.

— Ай, не говори даже. Она стала ещё более упрямой. Если её просят сделать что-то, что ей не нравится, она угрожает наслать на всех проклятия и напоминает, что вывела из строя самого аврора.

— Какой ужас! — рассмеялся Гарри.

— А ты что? По-прежнему доволен работой?

Гарри рассказывал о последних расследованиях (после официального закрытия дела и суда над преступницей он мог спокойно говорить о них), когда к ним подошла Луна. Он не видел её уже два с половиной года, в отличие от той же Джинни, которая совсем недавно встречалась с ней. Гарри широко улыбнулся боевой подруге и обнял её вслед за Невиллом.

— Где ты была на этот раз?

— Только что вернулась из Патагонии. В кои-то веки не было никаких задержек с международными порт-ключами.

— Джинни говорила мне, что ты там изучала местную фауну, — припомнил Гарри.

— Да, я всё еще в поисках нёбного оленя.

— Что это за зверь такой? — переспросил Невилл.

— Говорят, исчезнувший вид, но корреспонденты моего отца утверждали, что видели их. Так что я решила убедиться лично.

— Нашла их? — с трудов удержав улыбку, спросил Гарри.

— Пока нет. Но я видела Ре-эм. Ничего более впечатляющего мне еще не попадалось, — лицо её выражало полное восхищение от встречи с этим очень редким видом гигантских быков с золотистой шкурой.

Гарри припомнил из курса ухода за магическими существами, что этот зверь, помимо прочего, встречался в не заселённых человеком районах Северной Америки и Дальнего Востока. Подошла Джинни, поздоровалась и пообнималась со всеми, после чего поинтересовалась у Луны, насколько успешным было её путешествие.

— Всё прошло просто прекрасно. У тебя потрясающее платье, по цвету напоминает Глизня*.

— Ты, наверное, видела их в Африке в том году? — весело щебеча, девушки рука об руку удалились от мальчишек. 

Глядя им вслед, Невилл заметил:

— Это и есть настоящая дружба: спустя месяцы или даже годы продолжить разговор так, будто он закончился вчера.

Они обменялись улыбками, Гарри подумал, что то же самое можно было сказать и про них с Невиллом. Завидев приближающихся сестер Патил и Ли Джордана, он приветливо замахал им руками.

— Сколько лет прошло! Чем вы занимаетесь?

От Джорджа, с которым Гарри частенько виделся, он знал, что Ли всё так же работал на ВРВ (волшебном радиовещании).

— Ты, конечно, слышал о «Ведьмополитене», — произнесла Падма.

— Об этом сборнике макулатуры? — импульсивно ляпнул Гарри. У него были сложные отношения с прессой в целом и с Ритой Скитер в частности.

Он понял, что слова его прозвучали бестактно, когда Ли и девушки расхохотались, а Невилл лишь едва заметно улыбнулся, показав тем самым, что полностью солидарен с определением этого журнала, но помогать Гарри не собирается.

— Вот там мы и работаем вдвоем, — ответила Падма. — Но я вполне понимаю твою точку зрения, Гарри. Для многих журналистов ты по-прежнему отличная тема для статей.

— Я знаю, что там бывают и нормальные тексты, — Гарри попытался сгладить как-то свою вину. — Например, кулинарные рецепты. Что? — спросил он, заметив, какими круглыми глазами смотрят на него все четверо.

— Ты читаешь их? — с явным изумлением в голосе спросила Парвати.

— Нет, не я. Миссис Уизли или Кричер.

— Так ведь твоего эльфа зовут? — уточнил Невилл, припомнив свой последний и единственный визит к Гарри.

Тот в ответ кивнул, чем вызвал еще большее удивление со стороны сестер Патил.

— Нас даже эльфы читают! — воскликнула Падма. — Как думаете, может сделать для них отдельную рубрику? Им будет это интересно?

— Сомневаюсь, что им нужна отдельная рубрика, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Им интересно всё, что пишут для волшебников, которые делают те же вещи, что и они: как, например, поддержание порядка в доме или какие-либо другие работы, для которых их нанимают.

— Для каких рубрик вы пишите? — поинтересовался Невилл.

— Я пишу о моде, — рассказала Парвати. — Даю советы о красоте, модных тенденциях в одежде. Могу даже сказать, что мода весны/лето удивит вас.

— А ты, Падма? — Гарри переключился на вторую девушку, потому как мода, какой бы удивительной она ни была, его нисколько не интересовала.

— Я пишу, как правило, на практичные темы — «Как оптимизировать чистящие чары» или «Как обезгномить сад без лишних проблем», — с печалью вздохнула та. — Но интереснее всего писать статьи на политические темы. К счастью, Ли часто просит помочь составить различные хроники для своей передачи. Вот это по-настоящему увлекательно.

Улыбка, которую она подарила коллеге, явно намекала не только на профессиональные отношения.

— Обожаю твои хроники, — Невилл посмотрел на Ли. — Стараюсь не пропускать ни одной передачи, к сожалению, не всегда получается. От описания поклонников игры в плюй-камни я смеялся как ненормальный. Представляю, что ты придумаешь для болельщиков квиддича!

— Мы как раз готовим материал о них, — заверил его Ли. — Иногда я еще интервью беру. Как думаешь, Джинни согласится прийти на передачу? — с надеждой спросил он у Гарри.

— Спроси у неё сам. Я как-то опасаюсь отвечать за неё.

Гарри поискал девушку взглядом — та разговаривала с отцом Луны возле накрытых столов.

— А давайте тоже пойдем перекусим, — предложил Ли, проследив за взглядом друга.

Они подошли к сервированным столам с различными закусками, выбрали каждый себе что-нибудь по вкусу и начали осматриваться в поисках свободного места.

— Гарри! — радостный звонкий детский голос раздался за их спинами.

— Привет, Тедди, — улыбнулся тот крестнику. — Развлекаешься?

— Да! Мы с Вик сделали большой дом под главным столом. И смотрим на ноги!

Он прыснул со смеху так, будто это было невероятно смешно. Туфли натирали всё сильнее, и Гарри решил, что за столом сможет с радостью от них избавиться. Тедди уже убежал к подруге на встречу новым приключениям, а Гарри с друзьями наконец-то смогли устроиться за одним столом.

Они облюбовали себе этот столик и отходили от него только за новой порцией еды. Время от времени старые знакомые и просто приятели подходили к Гарри перемолвиться словечком. Лаванда пригласила всех за покупками в магазин «Всё для предсказателя», где она была продавцом. Сьюзан Боунс, которая работала в Отделе магического правопорядка и часто сотрудничала с Гермионой, подошла просто поздороваться. Дин пошел в ученики к художнику и пообещал Гарри нарисовать его портрет, когда лучше усвоит тонкую науку оживления картин. Симус, с которым они почти каждый день встречались в штаб-квартире авроров, полез обниматься к сестрам Патил и пожал руку Ли. Хагрид едва не оторвал Гарри от стула, настолько крепкими были его объятия. Джордж и Анджелина держались за руки и остановились у их стола на несколько минут для пустой болтовни. Гарри обратил внимание, что их пара не привлекала к себе особого интереса, тем более никто ни в чем не упрекал их. Близкие друзья и родственники, как семейство Уизли, с пониманием отнеслись к тому, что они теперь были вместе, а остальные даже не вспоминали, что когда-то Анджелина встречалась с Фредом.

Рон и Гермиона ходили между столами, принимали поздравления и обменивались короткими репликами с гостями. Они присели ненадолго и к ним, поболтали и ушли дальше. Последним пожать Гарри руку подошел сам министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт. Сидевшие за столиком друзья с почтением поприветствовали его, после чего поспешно отошли якобы для того, чтобы наполнить опустевшие тарелки.

— Как поживаете, мистер Шеклболт? — с явной неловкостью спросил Гарри.

— Для тебя я просто Кингсли, — улыбнулся тот. — Я слышал краем уха о твоем последнем расследовании. Судя по всему, ты проделал хорошую работу.

— У меня отличный напарник, — скромно ответил Гарри, так и не привыкнув к комплиментам в свой адрес.

— Не твой напарник определил, что один из подозреваемых был под Империусом, и тем более не он смог сопротивляться заклятию.

Гарри сделал глоток шампанского и наконец произнес:

— Должен же был мой опыт когда-нибудь пригодиться.

— Я всегда знал, что из тебя выйдет прекрасный аврор.

— Правда? — Гарри не смог промолчать и добавил в голос сарказма. Чтобы иметь возможность выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на учёбу в аврорате, ему пришлось лишний год проучиться в Хогвартсе.

— Так и знал, что однажды мне придется отдать тебе этот должок, — устало улыбнулся Кингсли, сразу сообразив, о чем шла речь. — В своё оправдание могу сказать лишь одно: мне хотелось уберечь тебя от лишних проблем.

— Каких именно? — суховато уточнил Гарри.

Он терпеть не мог, когда от него что-то скрывали, особенно якобы для его же блага. Ему уже давно не пятнадцать и он не один раз доказал себе и миру, что способен противостоять взрослым проблемам.

— Политика, — спокойно ответил Кингсли, будто и не заметил недовольства и раздражения собеседника. — В нашу последнюю встречу мы все были в эйфории от победы, но я понимал, что долго это не продлится. Реформы, которые я планировал проводить, у многих вызовали бы недовольство, и они попытались бы меня дискредитировать. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в этот момент ты находился в Министерстве, Гарри. В этом плане Хогвартс был для тебя наилучшим местом.

— Почему вы тогда не объяснили мне всего этого? — упорствовал Гарри. — Или вы считали, что я не пойму?

— Нет, дело совсем не в этом. Ты — необыкновенный человек, Гарри, пусть даже врожденная скромность не дает тебе признать этот факт. Я восхищаюсь тобой и признаю, что у меня не хватило смелости сказать тебе в лицо то, что я думал. Теперь я могу это сделать, потому что убедился в правильности своего решения. Тебе сложно представить, насколько жесткой и бесчестной может быть политическая борьба за власть. Все средства хороши. В то время штаб-квартира авроров была настоящим осиным гнездом, даже несмотря на серьезную чистку в рядах. Нам удалось вычислить всех сотрудников, что поддерживали режим Тёмного правительства, и я уверен, ты знаешь, что задача эта была не из простых. Даже надежные волшебники были не в восторге от того, что их коллег вышвыривали с работы не понятно за что. Определенное напряжение все еще царит в стенах Министерства.

Гарри в изумлении таращил глаза. Он заметил, что некоторые авроры никогда не заговаривали с ним, но предположил, что их просто пугал ореол спасителя магического мира. Неужели всё дело было в политике? Он попробовал вспомнить, не случались ли в штаб-квартире какие-нибудь ссоры или разногласия, но быстро понял, что общался в основном с одними и теми же людьми. Это были такие же новенькие, как и он сам, стажёры, старые члены АД, коллеги по квиддичу и лишь малая горстка других магов, как, к примеру, Причард, занимавшийся его обучением. Уж не пытался ли он таким образом защитить его?

— Гарантий моей победы не было, — продолжал Кингсли, — поэтому все, кто поддерживал меня, испытывали огромное давление. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты начинал в таких условиях. Помимо всего прочего я был уверен в твоей лояльности и полагал, что ты посчитаешь своим долгом оказать мне поддержку. Однако я знал, какую цену тебе бы пришлось за это заплатить. Я не хотел принуждать. Помнишь, наше с тобой совместное выступление на рождественских каникулах? Я был против, потому что знал, как сильно ты ненавидишь подобные мероприятия. Но вся моя команда с Гермионой во главе настояла и я сдался, подумав обо всех тех реформах, что не смогу провести, если проиграю выборы.

— Вы не виноваты, — напомнил Гарри. — Всё было из-за той статейки Риты Скитер.

— Это была лишь верхушка айсберга, — признался Кингсли. — Самая ожесточенная борьба развернулась в коридорах Министерства. Даже несмотря на всю твою злость, я никогда не пожалею о том, что отправил тебя в Хогвартс на всё то время.

Гарри смотрел на изможденное лицо министра. В те редкие разы, когда они где-то пересекались, он не задумывался о том, как много работает старый аврор и как мало часов он спит. Переутомление и постоянное напряжение уже исказило черты его лица. Возможно, Кингсли был прав. Конечно, если бы он узнал обо всем раньше, то искал бы способ помочь человеку, который поддерживал его с пятнадцать лет. Однако для этого пришлось бы из одной битвы тут же вступить в другую.

— Я рад, что вы победили, — с неловкостью в голосе произнес Гарри, не зная, как выразить словами всю ту гамму чувств, что испытывал сейчас.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Кингсли. — И я счастлив видеть, что тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься.

Возле входа в ледяной замок поднялась небольшая суматоха. Два официанта несли огромных размеров торт, от которого ввысь поднимались разноцветные искры. Под громкие аплодисменты кондитерское чудо было поставлено на стол перед молодоженами. Рон с Гермиона начали лихорадочно осматривать зал.

— Мне пора! — с чуть поникшим, но уже смирившимся видом произнес Гарри и, кивнул Кингсли, направился к главному столу.

— Дорогие друзья, — начала Гермиона, — спасибо вам за то, что разделили с нами радость этого дня. Мы счастливы видеть вас рядом и надеемя, что вы хорошо проводите время. Прежде чем приступить к десерту, давайте дадим слово Гарри, у него есть что сказать.

Джинни была права: не было смысла злиться на друзей, если кто и был виноват, то только он сам. «Всего-то и нужно было, что проявить твердость и сказать, что не хочешь произносить никаких речей!» — Джинни всегда говорила то, что думала.

Так что виноват был сам Гарри и теперь ему просто нужно было сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Он встал рядом с друзьями и начал:

— Как говорил Дамблдор, который был намного красноречивее меня, «десерт подан, приятного аппетита»!

И он сделал вид, что собирается уходить.

Спустя секунду недоумения публика расхохоталась. Те, что были помоложе и учились в Хогвартсе вместе с Гарри, принялись свистеть и махать руками, поощряя продолжать.

— Гарри! Гарри! — скандировали они.

Гарри вернулся к молодоженам, с удовольствием отметив по красным ушам Рона, что тот повелся. Гермиона лишь закатила глаза. Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся друзьям, затем вновь повернулся к гостям и начал уже настоящую речь:

— Спешу вас разочаровать, но я знаю не так много забавных и милых историй, касающихся Рона и Гермионы. Так что мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы составить эту речь.

— Впрочем, чего еще ждать от отношений, которые начались с огромного трёхметрового тролля? И которые только укреплялись во время борьбы с Тёмным правительством и его тиранией. Единственная хорошая новость во всем этом — так это то, что после всех испытаний, что они вместе пережили, ничто теперь не сможет их разлучить. Также как ничто не сможет разрушить нашу дружбу.

Он увидел, как волшебники заулыбались после его слов.

— Ни для кого не секрет, что как бы ни отличались они характерами, есть нечто, что их объединяет — это верность и смелость. Каждый по-своему они поддерживали меня и оказывали неоценимую помощь в преодолении всех опасностей на протяжении всего моего пути. Мало кто знает, но без Рона и Гермионы уже давно не было бы Гарри Поттера.

У Гарри было четкое ощущение, что никто его словам особо не верил. И ладно, главной целью его было убедить двоих, и только.

— Я хочу воспользоваться случаем и извиниться перед ними за все те неприятности, что они вынуждены были перенести по моей вине. Извиниться за гигантских змей, драконов, акромантулов, василисков, за полеты на спине фестралов и трехголовых псов. Извиниться за дракучие ивы и дьявольские силки. Извиниться за подземелья, подвалы, продуваемые палатки, Визжащую Хижину, Запретный лес. Извиниться за сломанные ноги, проклятия, ожоги, Круциатусы, обездвиживания, лишения голоса, за голод и страх.

— Извините и спасибо вам, — произнес Гарри под сотней серьезных взглядов. — Поэтому после всех этих приключений я могу пожелать вам лишь долгой жизни, тихой и достаточно скучной.

Гости оглушительно захлопали, Хагрид высказал своё одобрение столь громко, что всё здание заметно содрогнулось, а Гермиона с Роном, тем временем, сжали Гарри в крепких объятиях, до глубины души тронутые его речью.

— Мы ни о чем не жалеем, — произнес Рон.

— Знаю. Поэтому вы самые лучшие друзья на свете.

— Не говори такое, — пробурчал Рон. — Смотри, ты расстроил невесту, она плачет.

Гермиона вытерла рукой выступившие на глазах слёзы и вместе с Роном отрезала первый кусок торта. Гарри также положил себе на тарелку один и присел к молодожёнами, пока остальные гости подходили к торту снимать пробу. Гарри был невероятно счастлив хоть на несколько минут вновь оказаться между лучшими друзьями как в старые-добрые времена.

Однако и это вскоре прошло: Рон и Гермиона убежали к другим гостям, и Гарри решил последовать их примеру. Он направился к столу, где сидели профессор МакГонагалл, миссис Лонгботтом, Андромеда Тонкс и супруги Делакур. Поздоровался со всеми, пожал руку мистеру Делакуру, получил поцелуй от миссис Делакур.

— Присядьте ненадолго к нам, мистер Поттер, — предложила профессор МакГонагалл.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Гарри.

— У моего Невилла и у вас счастливый вид, словно вы оба наконец нашли свой путь в жизни, — миссис Лонгботтом тут же пошла в атаку. — Как жаль, что он не стал выдвигать свою кандидатуру на поступление в арорат. Уверена, он бы прошел. Вы бы могли с ним видеться каждый день.

Гарри знал, что многие были уверены, что после ЖАБА Невилл пойдет по стопам отца, но тот решил иначе. Впрочем, этого он не собирался никому говорить.

— Мне кажется, он вполне доволен своей нынешней работой, — пожал он плечами. — И пользуется полным доверием своего начальника.

— Так и есть, но мне очень хотелось, чтобы он пошел по стопам своих родителей.

Августа вздохнула, и Гарри понял, что с помощью Невилла она хотела компенсировать загубленную карьеру Алисы и Фрэнка.

— Я совсем не хочу, чтобы Тедди становился аврором, — вмешалась Андромеда. — Словно судьбы испытываешь.

— Полно тебе, Августа, — отрезала профессор МакГонагалл, — Невилл доказал, что способен идти своим путем, так что гордись им, а не жалуйся на то, что он выбрал занятие по душе. Главное, чтобы у него получилось всё, что он задумал.

— Но я горжусь им! — решительно возразила миссис Лонгботтом.

— В Хогвартсе всё хорошо? — поинтересовался Гарри, меняя тему.

— Да, начало года прошло вполне спокойно, — ответила МакГонагалл.

— Есть какие-нибудь изменения в программе? Гермиона как-то говорила, что в новом году собираются ввести обязательные курсы маггловедения.

— Так и есть, у профессора Броклхёрста много новых идей. Иногда мне даже сложно уследить за его мыслями. Его желание стереть все различия между факультетами сбивает с толку, — поджав губы, призналась МакГонагалл.

— Когда-то профессор Дамблдор признался мне, что учеников распределяют по факультетам слишком рано, — произнес Гарри. — Мне кажется, он бы не стал противиться инициативности своего преемника.

— Правда? — удивленно переспросила заместитель директора.

— Как поживает юный Долохов? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри, вспомнив, с какими трудностями пришлось тому столкнуться на первом курсе.

— Долохов? — переспросил Андромеда ледяным тоном.

— Его племянник, — уточнил Гарри, сразу сообразив, о ком подумала миссис Тонкс. — Он поступил на Гриффиндор, и некоторые сокурсники попрекали его дядиными поступками.

Андромеда кивнула, принимая поправку. За этим столом не она одна пострадала от действий сторонников Тёмного лорда.

— Было непросто, — согласилась МакГонагалл. — Боюсь, он никогда не поладит с сокурсниками. Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы убедить своих учеников оставить его в покое, но подшучивать над ним я не могу им запретить. Зато удалось подключить к совместной работе с учениками других факультетов, и теперь у него есть друзья. В прошлом году он показывал хорошие результаты в полетах, и мне удалось уговорить его подать заявку на пост загонщика в квиддичную команду. И его взяли. Гриффиндорцы наконец стали считать его своим.

— Есть ещё в Хогвартсе такие ученики с печально известными фамилиями?

— Да, и, к моему огромному сожалению, с моим факультетом больше всего проблем. Противостояние Гриффиндора и Слизерина в последние годы достигло таких высот, что уже нельзя закрывать на это глаза.

Гарри неловко молчал, он был уверен, что не последнюю роль в этом сыграла враждебность между ним и Малфоем.

— Желание нового директора положить конец этому соперничество вполне похвально, — кивнула Андромеда.

— А на каком факультете вы учились? — спросил Гарри, до сих пор как-то не представлялось возможности узнать это.

— Рейвенкло. С этим не возникло никаких проблем, поскольку этот факультет вполне допустим в семьях чистокровных слизеринцев, да и сами рейвенкловцы готовы принять любого, кто рвется к знаниям.

— А ваш муж?

— Тед был гриффиндорцем, а Дора училась в Хаффлпаффе. Так что у Тедди будет очень широкий выбор.

И они с Гарри обменялись улыбками. Ни у кого из них не было никаких предубеждений относительно того факультета, на который попадет Тедди.

— А у вас в Шармбатоне есть факультеты? — спросила миссис Лонгботтом у четы Делакуров.

— У нас две ложи: Розарий и Капелла, — ответил мистер Делакур.

— И каким образом происходит распределение? — задал вопрос Гарри.

— Все новые ученики берут в руки специальную медаль и на ней проявляется особый знак, указывающий на ложу, к которой он принадлежит, — добавила мадам Делакур. — Распределение происходит посредством магической полярности, в основном это воздух или земля. Мы с Флёр учились в ложе Капелла, а вот Виктор и Габриэль в Розарии.

— У вас есть дух соперничества, как в Хогвартсе? — поинтересовалась Андромеда.

— Нет, уже нет. Раньше две ложи соответствовали двум типам магии, которым обучались в Шармбатоне: восточной и западной. Ученики не смешивались. Но теперь во Франции преподается только западная магия, потому что восточная школа, Караван-сарай*, занимается передачей знаний на севере Африки. Ученики Шармбатона объединены по уровню, независимо от их ложи.

Зазвучала музыка, и все увидели поднявшихся с мест Рона и Гермиону, они прошли в центр танцевальной площадки, подавая пример гостям. Мистер Делакур подал руку жене, приглашая на танец. Гарри колебался мгновение, но так и не осмелился пригласить на танец ни профессора МакГонагалл, ни бабушку Невилла. Он протянул руку Андромеде, та выглядела удивленной, но тем не менее согласилась.

Она оказалась хорошей танцовщицей и даже дала Гарри несколько советов. Заслышав последние аккорды, он начал высматривать в толпе Джинни, однако ту уже из рук Чарли перехватил отец Луны. Он собирался вернуться на место, когда рядом с ним раздался мелодичный голос с французским акцентом:

— Потанцуем, ‘Арри?

— Конечно, Габриэль.

К своим шестнадцати годам она уже стала красивой юной леди, такой же соблазнительной, как и её сестра. Габриэль очень хорошо двигалась, Гарри тоже не упал в грязь лицом, воспользовавшись советами от своей первой партнерши. Следом он потанцевал с Анджелиной, Сьюзан, Парвати, Падмой и миссис Уизли.

В какой-то момент ноги Гарри взмолили о пощаде и буквально умоляли прекратить их муки. Поэтому он совершил тактическое отступление и скрылся в доме в гостиной. С довольным стоном он плюхнулся в кресло и поспешил снять адские туфли. Всего одно заклинание на стёртые в кровь ноги — и чувство невероятного блаженства разлилось по ним, от мозолей остались лишь воспоминания и чуть красноватая кожа. Гарри взял в руки одну туфлю и размышлял над тем, какое заклинание выбрать, чтобы сделать носку новой обуви более комфортной. Именно в этот момент в гостиную вошли мистер и миссис Грейнджер.

— Ой, простите! — воскликнула мать Гермионы. — Мы просто хотели перевести немного дыхание.

— Мои ноги требовали того же, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Не стесняйтесь, оставайтесь.

Обменявшись короткими взглядами, супруги устроились на диване и принялись с явным любопытством разглядывать Гарри.

— Мы очень рады увидеться именно с вами, — произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — Не так часто нам с вами представляется возможность поговорить.

— Так и есть, — согласился Гарри, они встречались только в гостях у Уизли.

— Нас очень сильно тронула ваш речь на торжестве, в каждом слове чувствовалась дружеская любовь к нашей дочери, — подхватила миссис Грейнджер. — Мы так мало знаем о её жизни среди волшебников. Мы очень рады, что помимо любимого человека, у неё также есть такой преданный друг.

— Она замечательная, — кивнул Гарри. — Она всегда оказывала мне неоценимую помощь и много раз спасала жизнь.

— Все, с кем мы разговаривали, поздравляли нас с тем, какую необыкновенную дочь мы вырастили, — в голосе миссис Грейнджер звучала горечь. — Кажется, мы — единственные, кто не знает, что именно она сделала.

Гарри ощутил себя очень неловко. Он надеялся, что Грейнджеры не ждут, что он сейчас расскажет им обо всех подвигах их дочери. Не ему следовало делать это.

— Я думаю, она пытается вас защитить таким образом.

— Вот именно! — громко воскликнул мистер Грейнджер, словно он давно сдерживал рвущиеся наружу мысли. — С каких это пор дети должны защищать родителей? Это наш долг.

— Вы не волшебники.

Миссис Грейнджер молчала, и Гарри подумал, а не выбрал ли он худший из всех возможных ответов.

— Не уверена, что это изменило что-нибудь, — произнесла наконец та. — В какой-то момент я ей поверила или хотела поверить, потому что это нас оправдывало. Но мы посмотрели в глаза реальности и признали, что потеряли Гермиону ещё до того, как она пошла в вашу школу…

Миссис Грейнджер посмотрела на мужа. С самого начала он не произнес ни слова, но взгляд его показывал полную солидарность со словами жены.

— Потеряли?

— Вы, конечно, знаете, что мы — дантисты, — дождавшись от Гарри утвердительного кивка, она продолжила: — В первые годы нам было трудно выплачивать кредит и за стоматологический кабинет, и за дом. Мы много работали. Гермиона не была трудным ребенком. Как только она научилась читать, то частенько устраивалась где-нибудь в углу с книгой в руках и могла часами сидеть так, ничем нас не тревожа. Разумеется, нашей целью было обеспечить её всем необходимым, но, сами того не осознавая, мы ослабили ту связь, что могла быть между нами. Её отъезд в вашу школу стал настоящим благословением. К несчастью, мы только сейчас это поняли. Мы не осознавали, что она растёт и в один день мы были ей уже не нужны. А теперь она вернулась совсем взрослой и в том возрасте, когда может основать собственную семью.

Прежде чем ответить, Гарри хорошенько всё обдумал.

— Вы всё равно много для неё значите, — заверил он их. — Едва война закончилась, она сразу же рванула на ваши поиски и вернулась жить домой. Рон был очень разочарован, что она не переехала к нему. Конечно, он всё понимал, — быстро добавил Гарри, он не хотел сеять раздор между Грейнджерами и их зятем, — я просто хотел сказать, что она действительно хотела возобновить с вами отношения и вернуть потерянное время.

— Почему она тогда не рассказывает нам о том, что с ней произошло? Она по-прежнему витает в облаках, и мы уже потеряли надежду догадаться, о чем она думает! Мы едва помним, как уехали в Австралию. А потом появляется она и говорит, что прошел год. Мы рады, что она решила жить с нами, но как это сказать… как нам убедиться, что она и есть наша маленькая девочка, если она отказывается рассказывать о том, как повзрослела?

— Почему вы не спросите её об этом прямо? — непонимающе уточнил Гарри.

— Мы спрашивали и не раз, но она всегда переводит разговор на другие темы, — впервые за всё время вмешался мистер Уизли. — Мы даже пытались обсудить это с Роном, но и он уклоняется от ответа. Поэтому мы предполагаем худшее…

Гарри был совершенно растерян. С одной стороны, ему было безумно жаль родителей Гермионы и он понимал их смятение, но с другой — не хотелось предавать подругу, ведя разговоры за её спиной. Соблазнительной мыслью было пойти в полный отказ и сослаться на то, что говорить за саму Гермиону будет не очень красиво с его стороны. Однако вся эта история была такой неразберихой. Гермиона любила своих родителей, и они любили её. Это отсутствие взаимопонимания не должно длиться вечно. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за тот выбор и за те решения, что принимала Гермиона во время войны, и он считал своим долгом вмешаться.

— Что именно вы хотите знать? — решился он наконец.

— Почему она отдалилась от нас? Чем мы рисковали? Чем она рисковала? Чем она занималась, пока нас не было рядом? Почему все считают её особенной? — на одном дыхании выпалила миссис Грейнджер.

Гарри скривился, не так-то просто будет кратко ответить на все их вопросы.

— Всё произошло из-за меня, — начал он. — Объяснить причины сложно, но тёмный волшебник Волдеморт, наводивший ужас на весь магический мир, жаждал власти, и он в итоге её получил. Он вёл на меня охоту, так и вышло, что все мои друзья находились в опасности. Гермиона боялась, что он использует вас, чтобы давить на неё и заставить предать меня. Я даже хотел уйти от них, чтобы защитить, но Рон и Гермиона отказались. Рон тоже вынужден был принять меры, чтобы не пострадала его семья.

— А чем конкретно вы занимались всё время? — миссис Грейнджер, судя по всему, решила по полной воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом всё узнать.

— В основном мы прятались, — объяснил Гарри. — Много времени мы провели в одном заброшенном доме, потом в палатке. На самом деле всё было не так героично, как представляется многим. Мы были вынуждены защищаться, чтобы не быть пойманными, затем когда нас всё-таки нашли, мы убегали. К счастью для нас троих, Гермиона — настоящий мастер в защитных чарах и в заклятиях скрытности.

Гарри подумал, что сказал достаточно, однако Грейнджеры смотрели на него так, будто ожидали чего-то совсем другого.

— Иногда бывало весьма жарко, — с легким вздохом признал он. — В нас бросали смертельные заклятия, Гермиона меня даже как-то закрыла от гигантской змеи. Она… Её даже пытали недолго, — выдавил из себя Гарри. — Но к счастью, это длилось всего несколько секунд, поэтому она быстро поправилась. В самом конце она сражалась в Хогвартсе против Пожирателей смерти, как и большинство всех присутствующих здесь.

— Миссис Уизли рассказывала нам об этой битве, — произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — Мы знаем, что Рон тогда потерял брата и были убиты родители маленького мальчика.

— Так наша Гермиона стала знаменитой потому, что была с вами? — спросил её муж.

— Да, меня иногда узнают на улицах.

— Это ведь вы убили того тёмного волшебника?

— Я смог обернуть против него его же собственное проклятие, — поправил Гарри. — Гермиона сыграла в этом не последнюю роль, поскольку помогла мне понять многие вещи, без которых я бы никогда не победил.

Все замолчали, затем миссис Грейнджер задала еще один вопрос:

— Но почему она никогда нам не рассказывала об этом?

— Я полагаю, — медленно протянул Гарри, — что одной из причин молчания Гермионы может быть то, что мы обнаружили во время своих странствий. Нам пришлось столкнуться с невероятно тёмной магией, о которой мы не говорили никому из страха, что кто-то может использовать её в плохих целях. Из-за этого я разругался с предыдущим министром магии, и даже Уизли всего не знают. Так будет лучше для всех, в том числе для нас самих. Мы не хотим об этом даже думать.

Последнее объяснение, казалось, пришлось по вкусу Грейнджерам.

— Огромное спасибо за то, что поговорили с нами, — мягко произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — Мы вам очень признательны.

— Гарри? — с кухни раздался голос Джинни.

— Я здесь, — отозвался тот.

Джинни выглянула из-за двери.

— А я всё гадала, куда ты пропал. Всё хорошо? — спросила она, заметив, кем были его собеседники.

— Мы решили взять небольшую паузу, — в своё оправдание Гарри взмахнул туфлей, которую так и не выпустил из руки. — Ты случайно не знаешь какие-нибудь чары для смягчения кожи?

— Конечно, знаю, мы постоянно ими пользуемся для нашей экипировки. Давай сюда!

Она взмахнула несколько раз волшебной палочкой перед любопытствующими Грейнджерами, после чего уточнила:

— Ногам тоже больше?

— Мы немного утомились от всех этих незнакомых людей, — улыбнулась миссис Грейнджер.

— Что ж вы сразу не сказали! — воскликнула Джинни. — Пойдёмте со мной. Я представлю вас профессору МакГонагалл. Думаю, она просто умирает от желания рассказать вам, какой идеальной ученицей была Гермиона. Она всегда опережала программу. Уверена, профессор до сих пор приводит её в пример всем ученикам, что запаздывают с выполнением работ.

Гарри вместе со всеми вернулся в зал, по дороге перехватил Джинни и утащил её на танцпол.

Под конец песни Джордж пригласил всех на улицу для просмотра праздничного фейерверка в честь молодожён. Гости в предвкушении загалдели, похватали теплые мантии и ринулись к выходу из ледяного замка.

Началось всё с разноцветных снопов искр, которые потихоньку начали принимать форму различных предметов: букетов роз, толстощёких ангелов, миниатюрных сердец. Затем проступали слова: «Рон», «Гермиона», «любовь», «свадьба», «даже не думай, Рон!», «уверяю тебя, Гермиона!».

Следом появились стилизованные скетчи: знаменитый тролль, о котором Гарри уже упоминал, прижимающиеся друг к другу от страха Рон и Гермиона и наконец появившееся между ними сердце влетает в тролля, сбивая того с ног на пол.

Рон стоит перед Гермионой, преклонив колено, словно собирается делать предложение. Вокруг них бегают волшебники с волшебными палочками на изготовку, и становится понятно, что они находятся посреди поля боя. Картинка сменяется другой сценкой: Рон и Гермиона целуются, но появляется Гарри и привлекает их внимания, размахивая руками. Рядом надпись: «Когда закончите, может, пойдем уже спасать мир?»

Рон и Гермиона выглядывают из карточки с шоколадными лягушками. Они хватаются руками за картонные рамки и выбираются наружу, после чего прячутся за одной карточкой. Над ними появляются светящиеся сердечки, и сразу все гости понимают, что именно происходит вне их глаз. Наконец, карточки взрываются и искры собираются в портрет Рона и Гермионы, с которого они весело приветствуют всех собравшихся.

Аплодисменты и радостные возгласы буквально взорвали улицу, когда Джордж и Ли вернулись к зрителям с набором фейерверков в руках. Обмениваясь впечатлениями, гости прошли в ледяной замок. На столах тем временем появились сладости к чаю и не только: сэндвичи с огурцами, скон*, маффины, вазочки с джемом и сливками…

Следующие несколько часов Гарри ел, танцевал, болтал с друзьями, пока гости потихоньку не начали расходиться, а потом и Рон с Гермионой ускользнули на свою первую брачную ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Скон** — небольшого размера британский хлеб быстрого приготовления, традиционно приготовляемый в Шотландии и на юго-западе Англии.
> 
>  **Глизень** (англ. Streeler) (КММ: XXX) — это гигантская улитка, которая каждый час меняет окраску и оставляет за собой след настолько ядовитый, что там, где она проползет, все растения съеживаются и засыхают.
> 
> **Примечания автора:**
> 
> (1) Подробности школьной жизни Шармбатона взяты из фика Reveanne «Тайна Источника» (фик на фр. языке, находится здесь fanfiction.net/s/1677872/1)
> 
> (2) **Караван-сарай** — это название фика Alana Chantelune, действие которого разворачивается в школе восточной магии (фик на фр. языке, находится здесь fanfiction.net/s/1452198/1)


	31. Кабинет его мамы

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 – Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 – 30 июня 1999 – Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 – Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 – день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 – свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются** : январь – май 2002

В первые недели января дом на площади Гриммо почти полностью опустел. Гарри с грустью думал о том дне, когда Рон с Гермионой окончательно съедут от него. Он поделился опасениями с Джинни, и та сразу же пообещала навещать его как можно чаще, несмотря на жесткий график тренировок. Конечно, большей радостью стало бы официальное подтверждение их отношений, но даже эта простая уступка со стороны Джинни говорила о многом.

После медового месяца Рон и Гермиона, казалось, стали выглядеть еще более счастливыми. И хотя жизнь их не особо изменилась после свадьбы, кое-что новое появилось – они словно бы нарочно при каждом удобном случае называли друг друга «муж мой» и «жена моя». Еще одной хорошей новостью было то, что они решили остаться на площади Гриммо еще на несколько месяцев, раз поиски подходящего дома так сильно затягивались. Все жильцы огромного особняка понимали, что скоро их совместному проживанию придет конец, а потому старались как можно больше времени проводить вместе. Они постоянно устраивали совместные выходы и развлечения. Как раз этим они и занимались вечером в одну из пятниц.

— Как насчет сходить в музей завтра? – предложила Гермиона.

— Что такое «музей»? – переспросила Джинни.

— Место, где люди выставляют разные красивые вещи, чтобы другие могли посмотреть на них, – объяснил Гарри.

Гермиона воспользовалась моментом, чтобы прочесть всем краткую лекцию.

— В отличие от магглов, – начала она, – у волшебников нет ничего подобного, и произведения искусства редко когда доступны для всех. Как правило, права на них имеет либо тот, кто купил их, либо семья художника. Так и выходит, что художественное достояние сокрыто от обывателей. Я, кстати, очень удивилась, обнаружив, что в этом доме так мало шедевров искусства. Или Блэки ненавидели искусство, или же все картины были распроданы или украдены.

— Я спрошу у Кричера, – кивнул Гарри. При их первой встрече он и подумать не мог, что однажды сможет полностью положиться на эльфа.

— Всё это я веду к тому, что единственным местом, где я могла бы наблюдать искусство волшебников, был Хогвартс, – продолжила Гермиона. – Жаль, что никто не устраивает экскурсий по замку. Например, по истории магии, – с сожалением в голосе вздохнула она.

— Напиши Броклхёрсту, – посоветовала Джинни. – Он вполне может заинтересоваться твоей идеей.

— Ты права, так и сделаю. Поговорю ещё с Молли: может, она предложит административному советы начальной школы добавить в программу основы искусства.

— А не слишком ли малы для этого детишки? – с изрядной долей скептицизма уточнила Джинни.

— А почему бы не водить трёхлеток в музеи? – Гермиона пожала плечами. – Всего-то и нужно хорошо распланировать экскурсию и не оставаться на одном месте больше двадцати минут. Ты, кстати, Гарри, вполне можешь опробовать этот метод на Тедди. Мама говорила, что в детстве я обожала такие вылазки.

Взгляд Рона был полон сомнений; он явно не считал любовь Гермионы к произведениям искусства в столь юном возрасте чем-то типичным для среднестатистического ребенка. Гарри смутно припомнил, что в детстве он даже посещал несколько музеев вместе с другими учениками школы, но не сказать, чтобы у него остались от этого хорошие воспоминания… или впечатление испортили ненавидимые им сэндвичи с яйцами, которые по такому случаю всегда готовила тётя Петунья?

Гермиона взяла буклет из Британского музея и предложила друзьям полистать его. Все вынуждены были признать, что представленные там произведения искусства выглядели очень красиво, и без долгих колебаний решили полюбоваться ими в живую завтра после полудня.

Британский музей поражал воображение многим: размерами здания, количеством и древностью выставленным шедевров, их красотой. Маги долго блуждали по галереям, путешествовали во времени и пространстве – без порт-ключей и Маховиков времени. Гарри задался вопросом, как он мог забыть о сокровищах, что находились у него буквально под носом. Хотя у Дурслей это тема для разговоров явно не была самой распространённой!

На выходе Гарри приобрел в магазине иллюстрированный путеводитель для детей и на следующий же день подарил его Тедди. Через два дня они с крестником отправились исследовать искусство Ассирии. Мальчик был очарован изображениями львов на барельефах – драконы уже оказались в прошлом – и восхищался абсолютно всеми скульптурами животных, что встречались на его пути. Не выпуская из рук путеводитель, он радостно восклицал, когда узнавал какой-нибудь экспонат, но самый большой восторг вызвало купленное Гарри мороженое в конце экскурсии.

Спустя две недели Гермиона решила приобщить друзей к более современному искусству и отвела всех в художественный музей Тейт Британия. Гарри и Рон не особо впечатлились, в отличие от Джинни, у которой живопись импрессионистов вызвала бурный восторг.

— Джинни, ты идёшь? – не выдержал, наконец, Гарри. Уже добрых десять минут Джинни рассматривала одну из картин Моне. – Здесь ещё столько залов!

— Да, да, - рассеянно ответила та.

— Что ты в этом нашла? – удивился Гарри. – Это же просто какая-то лужа.

— Неужели ты не видишь, насколько восхитительна эта картина?

— Ну, мне она кажется немного мутноватой.

— Потому что он писал то, что всплывало в его голове, а не то, что он видел на самом деле, - вмешалась в их обсуждение Гермиона.

— А, он был слеп как крот! – понимающе воскликнул Гарри.

— Дальше иди без меня, Гарри, - одёрнула его Джинни. – Встретимся в кафе, хорошо?

Неделей позже в том же музее Рон и Гарри в недоумении застыли перед портретом за авторством Пикассо.

— Ты уверена, что это портрет? – с сомнением спросил Рон у Гермионы.

— Да. Художник хотел изобразить эту женщину на одном полотне одновременно в профиль и в анфас. Именно поэтому у неё три глаза и два рта.

— Как хорошо, что она не разговаривает, - пробормотал Рон, с ужасом представив, что было бы в противном случае.

Гермиона ничего не сказала, ограничившись неодобрительным вздохом.

За последующие недели Гермиона пришла к выводу, что сделала всё возможное для просвещения друзей, и переключилась на кинематограф.

Они начали с «Дневника Бриджет Джонс», который пришел всем по душе, хотя многочисленные отсылки к маггловской культуре прошли мимо них. Тем не менее, они были изрядно удивлены свободой нравов, царившей в этой истории. 

Как однажды заметила Молли, они были первым поколением, которые не видели ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы жить вместе до свадьбы. Впрочем, даже для таких независимых девушек как Джинни и Гермиона, согласно социальным нормам, замужество оставалось вполне желательным окончанием их совместного проживания. Активная позиция героини против замужества вызвала горячие обсуждения. Хотя может быть девушки и затеяли это для того, чтобы показать своим вторым половинкам, что в случае необходимости могут обойтись и вовсе без них.

Еще через неделю предложение Гермионы посмотреть французский фильм поначалу вызвало у всех сомнения. Однако «Амели с Монмартра»* настолько понравилась всем, что они еще долго обсуждали забавную историю садового гнома, путешествующего по миру.

Вечерами они также ходили по пабам. Маггловское пиво показалось им слишком горьким, особенно в сравнении со сливочным, но пить его вполне можно было. Сюрпризом стало то, что оно содержало намного больше алкоголя, а потому всем наутро пришлось вливать в себя мерзкое антипохмельное зелье. Гермиона как-то даже привела друзей в ночной клуб, но надолго они там не задержались: слишком громко и накурено было в помещении.

***

В одну февральскую среду Гарри и Причард стояли в Атриуме перед лифтом, когда позади раздался звонкий детский вопль:

— Гарри!

Обернувшись, тот увидел, как со всех ног к нему бежит крестник. Он успел развести руки в сторону, когда мальчик бросился в объятия.

— Тедди! – прозвучал разгневанный женский голос. – Я же говорила тебе оставаться рядом со мной.

— Доброе утро, Андромеда, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Всё нормально, я пригляжу за ним.

— Извини, - запыхавшимся голосом произнесла она, нагнав внука. – Обычно он ведет себя более разумно.

— Ничего страшного, - заверил её Гарри. – Позвольте представить вам моего напарника Станислава Причарда. Это Андромеда Тонкс.

Причард, до этого с улыбкой наблюдавший за Тедди, тут же стал серьезным.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, мадам, - сдержанно произнес он. – Я был высокого мнения о вашей дочери.

— Благодарю, сэр, - в голосе Андромеды зазвенели стальные нотки, которые всегда появлялись, стоило кому-нибудь упомянуть её погибших родственников и близких. – Тедди, попрощайся и идем за мной.

— Гарри, а можно мне посмотреть, где работала мама? – робко поинтересовался мальчик.

— Тедди! – сурово одёрнула его Андромеда. – Я тебе уже говорила, что это невозможно.

Гарри быстро взглянул на Причарда, который, казалось, был очарован Тедди. Старший аврор незаметно пожал плечами.

— Можно устроить, - заверил Гарри миссис Тонкс. – Почти все наши коллеги уже ушли. Мы никому не помешаем.

— Мне бы не хотелось отнимать у вас время из-за сущего пустяка, - неуверенно протянула та.

— Никаких проблем, мадам, - твердо кивнул Причард. – Мы будем только рады.

— Мне сейчас нужно на первый уровень, - призналась Андромеда.

— Когда вы освободитесь? – уточнил Гарри.

— Где-то через четверть часа, но…

— Тогда встретимся через двадцать минут в Атриуме, - предложил Гарри.

Миссис Тонкс явно колебалась, но против умоляющего взгляда внука не смогла устоять.

— Тедди, ты будешь хорошо себя вести? – уступила она наконец.

— Да, бабушка, - пообещал тот.

— Что ж, тогда сдаю его тебе на руки, Гарри.

Они все вместе вошли в лифт, Гарри с Тедди вышли на втором уровне, Андромеда поехала дальше. Гарри задался вопросом, зачем она приехала в Министерство. После недолгих раздумий он пришел к выводу, что дела её были скорее всего связаны с выплатами пенсий вдовы.

Гарри придержал крестника перед дверью в штаб-квартиру и предупредил:

— Далеко от меня не уходи и ничего не трогай, хорошо? И говори очень тихо, чтобы не мешать аврорам работать.

— Да, Гарри, - напустив как можно более невинный вид, ответил тот.

И чтобы показать, что он всё хорошо понял, Тедди провел пальцами по губам, словно закрывал рот на ключ. Поддавшись единому порыву, его нос повторил движение и, извернувшись под странным углом, вернулся на место. Причард приподнял бровь в удивлении от такого неосознанного всплеска метомарфомагии, но не стал заострять внимание. Они вошли, и Гарри повёл ребёнка в свой кабинет. Коллеги провожали их разными взглядами в зависимости от темперамента, в них были и удивление, и озорство, и любопытство, и даже суровость.

Тедди выглядел очень заинтересованным разнообразными записками и картинками, что громоздились на рабочем месте Гарри. Ему понравилась и общая колдография, на которой были запечатлены все члены семейства Уизли на одном из воскресных ужинов в «Норе». Гарри не смог придумать ничего лучше, чтобы с одной стороны Джинни в течение целого дня присутствовала рядом, а с другой, чтобы не афишировать особо их отношения. Ко всему прочему, Тедди с любопытством рассматривал колдографию с последнего матча квиддичной команды авроров, на которой им вручали Кубок министерства. Затем его взгляд переместился на портреты тёмных волшебников и егерей в розыске, чьи лица авроры должны были запомнить на случай, если их дороги пересекутся.

— Они плохие? – спросил Тедди.

— Да.

— Значит, они попадут в Азрабан!

— Мы сделаем для этого всё возможное, - заверил его Гарри.

— С каждым годом стажёры становятся всё младше! – раздался позади них громких голос.

Тедди широко улыбнулся, узнав Оуэна.

— Я пришел на работу к маме, - с важным видом произнес ребёнок. – Это её стол? – спросил он у Гарри, указав пальцем на ближайший.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Причарда.

— Пойдем со мной, приятель, - сказал тот, протянув мальчику руку. – Я покажу, где работала твоя мама.

Гарри последовал за ними. Они остановились перед Дженис Давенпорт, которую он так и продолжал звать про себя «Зеленой повязкой».

— Что? – отнюдь не любезным тоном спросила она, показывая тем самым, что не имеет ни малейшего желания возиться с мальчишкой и терять время.

— Этот мальчик очень сильно хотел бы посмотреть на кабинет, в котором работала его мама, - сладчайшим голосом объяснил Причард.

Дженис окинула внимательным взглядом сначала ребёнка, затем коллегу, словно искала подтверждение тому, что думала. От её пристального внимания Тедди ещё больше стушевался и спрятался за Причардом. Впервые Гарри увидел, как неприступная Давенпорт смягчается и даёт волю обычным человеческим эмоциям.

— Твоя мама работала в моем кабинете, - мягко произнесла она. – Хочешь посидеть на её стуле?

Тедди молча кивнул, и Дженис уступила ему место, приглашающе взмахнув рукой. Как только мальчик взгромоздился на него, она добавила:

— Там, совсем рядом, сидел Кингсли Шеклболт, наш министр магии. Ты скорее всего видел его в газетах.

— Я знаком с ним по-настоящему, - поведал её Тедди. – В последний раз он подарил мне книгу о Мерлине с картинками. Это моя любимая книга!

— Серьёзно? – Давенпорт мило улыбнулась. – Осторожно! Не трогай это, а то повсюду будут пятна от чернил!

С виноватым видом Тедди сложил руки на коленях.

— Ты писал когда-нибудь зачарованным пером? – спросила у него Дженис.

— Рон дал мне одно, но бабушка сразу же его отобрала, - пожаловался тот. – Хотя пятна на кресле уже совсем не видны!

Вспомнив об этом маленьком происшествии, Гарри с трудом удержался от улыбки, коллега его тем временем окунула Правдивое Перо в чернильницу и поднесла к пергаменту на столе.

— Скажи, что бы ты хотел написать.

— Тедди!

Он восхищенно воскликнул, когда его имя появилось на листе. Присмотревшись, он расстроенно сказал:

— Бабушка еще не показывала мне круглые буквы.

Дженис забрала Перо, которое продолжало записывать все слова, и зачаровала его иначе.

— Попробуй еще раз.

— Тедди. Ого, теперь я могу читать! – радостно воскликнул мальчик при виде своего имени, записанного прописными буквами. – Мама! Папа! Бабушка! Гарри! – довольным голосом диктовал он.

Гарри дал крестнику ещё немного времени поразвлекаться, но на «Дракон! Палочка! Тыква! Сон!» решил избавить коллегу от дальнейших хлопот.

— Бабушка нас уже заждалась. Пора идти.

Тедди вознаградил Давенпорт своей самой красивой улыбкой и не умолкал, пока спускался со стула:

— Утром бабушка сказала, что даст мне шоколадную лягушку, если я буду хорошо себя вести. Ты ведь скажешь, что я хорошо себя вел? – обеспокоенно спросил он у Гарри.

— В качестве подтверждения можешь отдать ей этот пергамент, - сказала Дженис, сворачивая лист и передавая его мальчику.

— Спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарил тот. – До свидания, миссис аврор, до свидания кабинет мамы, до свидания Оуэн, - перечислял Тедди, двигаясь между столами. – А где кабинет папы? – спросил он, когда они оказались в коридоре.

— Он в Хогвартсе. Сможешь побывать там, когда поедешь в школу.

***

В начале марта всех стажёров третьего курса ждал новый курс по основам окклюменции и легиллименции, проводил его лично начальник аврората.

— Итак, сегодня темой нашего разговора будет окклюменция и легиллименция, - начал Дэйв Фосетт. – Кто знает, что это такое?

Руки подняли только Гарри и Оуэн.

— Харпер, можешь дать определения этих двух дисциплин?

— Легилименция позволяет читать мысли, а окклюменцию изучают для того, чтобы научиться защищать свой разум от вторжения извне.

— Ты когда-нибудь применял что-либо из этого?

— Нет, сэр.

— А ты, Поттер?

— Я занимался немного окклюменцией, - кивнул Гарри, - но мне она не очень удавалась.

— Можешь объяснить, как она работает?

— Словесная формула для чтения мыслей «Легилименс». Для успешного противостояния заклинанию нужно очистить разум.

Вики Фробишер подняла руку.

— Много волшебников применяют легилименцию?

— Не особо, - заверил её Фосетт. – Для этого нужно быть довольно сильным волшебником.

— Как понять, когда нужно прибегать к окклюменции? – спросил Кевин Уитби.

— Когда маг подвергается легилименции, то перед его мысленным взглядом начинают мелькать картинки из прошлого, - пояснил Гарри и через мгновение уточнил: – Считываются не нашли мысли, а воспоминания.

— Ты применял когда-нибудь легилименцию? – Фосетт задал Гарри вопрос.

— Не совсем. Иногда, занимаясь окклюменцией, мне удавалось увидеть визуальные образы из прошлого моего наставника, но я не уверен, что это можно назвать легилименцией.

— Я думаю, это оно и было. Не стоит принижать свои умения и способности. Что ж, попробуй проникнуть в моё сознание, - скомандовал Фосетт.

Гарри достал волшебную палочку и сосредоточился.

— Легилименс! – воскликнул он, как делал в своё время Снейп.

Секунду или две ничего не происходило, затем Гарри увидел газету в чьих-то руках и узнал утренний заголовок. Он попытался перейти к другому воспоминанию по аналогии с Омутом Памяти, когда хотел увидеть какой-то конкретный эпизод, но при каждой попытке, загораживая обзор, перед его глазами стояла газета. Наконец, он сдался и поинтересовался:

— Неужели статья была настолько интересной?

— Мой наставник учил, что лучший способ блокировать «Легилименс» – это спрятаться за каким-то конкретным воспоминанием, - пояснил Фосетт.

— Да? Мне советовали ни о чем не думать, - с легким удивлением поделился Гарри.

— Существуют разные школы, - согласился Фосетт. – Некоторые сказали бы, что твой метод более эффективен для противостояния сильному легилименту, но я его нахожу более трудным. Как правило, его оставляют для тех, у кого уже был подобный опыт.

Гарри с явным удовольствием выслушал объяснения главы аврората. Конечно, он не редко жаловался на отсутствие какого-либо педагогического таланта у Снейпа и зачастую именно этим оправдывал свои довольно жалкие успехи в этой области. Он чувствовал за собой вину от того, что не преуспел в окклюменции, и в результате повелся за внушенную Волдемортом иллюзию. После же объяснений Фосетта Гарри пересмотрел методику Снейпа и даже нашел в ней свои плюсы. Пока он витал в мыслях, Фосетт как раз закончил объяснять способы блокировки психической атаки.

— Всем всё понятно? – заключил он. – Сосредоточьтесь на незначительном, но свежем воспоминании, которое помешает мне проникнуть дальше. Харпер, начну с тебя.

Оуэн и Фосетт долго сверлили друг друга взглядами. Когда глава аврората опустил палочку, Оуэн был весь в поту, но выглядел довольным. Начальник одобрительно кивнул ему и переключился на Элеонору Брэнстоун. Долго ждать не пришлось, и вскоре девушка расстроенно скривилась.

— Нужно поработать над этим, - заметил Фосетт.

Настал черед Вики. Добрую дюжину секунд она доблестно сражалась, пока не покраснела до кончиков волос. Судя по всему, воспоминание, до которого добрался Фосетт, было не самым приятным.

— Также работать, - нейтрально произнес тот.

Кевин тоже долго не продержался и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Наконец, Фосетт повернулся к Гарри.

— Начнем.

Гарри поспешно восстановил в памяти выбранное воспоминание – клятва аврора, которую шесть месяцев назад он выучил наизусть.

«Я клянусь всегда отличать белую магию от черной, защищать первую и сражаться со второй».

Чем же он сегодня утром завтракал? Он быстро отмахнулся от изображения кухни и…

«Я обязуюсь соблюдать законы волшебного мира, бороться с теми, кто пытается изменить установленные порядки для подавления чужой воли или ради собственной выгоды».

Чай или кофе?

«Я клянусь отдать свою палочку служению слабым и тем, кто нуждается в защите».

Чай или кофе?

«Клянусь в этом силой своего волшебства».

Чай или кофе?

«Клянусь в этом силой своего волшебства».

Чай или…

«КЛЯНУСЬ В ЭТОМ СИЛОЙ СВОЕГО ВОЛШЕБСТВА».

Внезапно Гарри увидел своего начальника, он был намного моложе, чем сейчас, не старше двадцати. Он с ужасом смотрел на светящийся зеленоватым светом знак Пожирателей смерти над домом. Гарри заморгал, и чужое воспоминание исчезло.

Как только зрение восстановилось, он заметил Фосетта, опустившего волшебную палочку и обхватившего голову руками. Гарри замер, не зная, что делать.

— Сэр? – неуверенно позвал он, наконец.

Фосетт легко взмахнул рукой, показывая, что не хочет, чтобы его сейчас тревожили. Когда он наконец пришел в себя, вид у него был слегка потрясённый.

— Извините, - неловко произнес Гарри под пристальными взглядами коллег.

— Ты не виноват, - заверил его тот. – Мне не нужно было давить. Что ж, надеюсь, теперь ты убедился в своих способностях в этой области. И поверь мне, то, что ты сейчас сделал, самая настоящая легилименция.

В глазах коллег Гарри прочел невероятное любопытство по поводу того, что же именно он увидел в воспоминаниях главы аврората. Он обменялся с Фосеттом грустными улыбками, после чего последний подобрал с пола палочку и объявил:

— По этим дисциплинам у вас будет экзамен, так что тренируйтесь. Цель – опознать атаку и уметь ей сопротивляться. Также попрошу запомнить, что применение легилименции имеет жёсткие рамки и что вы не имеете права использовать её на подозреваемых. Если они узнают об этом, то смогут подать жалобу, аннулировав тем самым выдвинутые против них обвинения.

Стажёры записали последние слова на пергаменты и бросились собирать вещи.

***

Все последующие недели к Гарри периодически подходили другие стажёры, просили совета в овладении окклюменцией и легилименцией и предлагали выступить в качестве соперника для тренировок. Поначалу Гарри по обыкновению неловко ощущал себя в качестве наставника, однако довольно быстро втянулся и начал испытывать удовольствие от совместных тренировок. Видеть настоящий прогресс у других стажёров было весьма приятно, он чувствовал гордость за них, как в тот год, когда вел занятия у АД в Хогвартсе. Гарри сам не понял, как оказался организатором различных тренировок, во время которых будущие авроры готовились к выпускным экзаменам.

В один из таких дней Фосетт позвал Гарри к себе в кабинет. Тот с удивлением посмотрел на Причарда, который кивнул ему в ответ, но не сделал ни одной попытке последовать за ним в кабинет. Гарри поднялся и попытался вспомнить, не наделал ли он глупостей в последнее время, однако совесть его была чиста. Фосетт кивком предложил занять пустующий стул напротив и произнес:

— Как ты, наверное, знаешь, в течение двух лет около дюжины авроров покинут нас.

Гарри кивнул. Самые старые авроры скоро достигнут пенсионного возраста и уйдут на заслуженный отдых. 

— Мне кажется, ты заметил, что в том году к нам пришли лишь три стажёра. Одного из них нам пришлось отсеять, потому что он не подходил требованиям.

Гарри окинул начальника вопросительным взглядом, он не понимал, к чему тот клонит.

— Я связался с Хогвартсом. Профессор Броклхёрст поведал мне, что некоторые ученики седьмых курсов обладают нужными нам способностями и профилями. Однако большинство даже не рассматривает возможность поступления в академию, это обнаружилось на собеседованиях с деканами факультетов на предмет выбора будущей профессии. Очевидно, наша работа не кажется им привлекательной, поскольку большую часть известных Пожирателей смерти мы уже засадили в Азкабан. Уверен, они считают, что в мире больше не осталось тёмных волшебников.

Гарри не жалел о своем выборе, но вынужден был признать, что работа аврора оказалась более тихой и спокойной, чем ему раньше представлялось.

— В связи с этим я решил провести встречу со школьниками и поговорить с ними о том, что мы делаем.

Гарри начал понимать. Что-то говорило ему, что он в этом должен сыграть явно не последнюю роль.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты составил мне компанию, - прямо сказал Фосетт. – Я знаю, что тебе не нравится выступать на публике, но своим согласием ты окажешь мне услугу. Я не прошу отвечать прямо сейчас. Подумай несколько дней и скажи своё решение в конце недели, хорошо?

— Я подумаю, - кивнул Гарри, поняв, что на этом их разговор окончен.

Он вернулся на рабочее место. Причард смотрел на него таким пристальным взглядом, что Гарри сразу стало ясно: наставник знал о теме разговора. Впрочем, обсуждать это они не стали.

Вечером этого же дня Гарри рассказал о предложении Фосетта Рону, Гермионе и Джинни.

— У тебя точно получится лучше, чем у Грозного Глаза Грюма! – уверенно заявил Рон.

— Ты согласишься? – спросила Джинни.

— Я не думаю, что у меня есть выбор, - вздохнул Гарри. – Отказ явно плохо скажется на моей дальнейшей карьере.

— Не делай такой постной физиономии, Гарри. Подумай о всех тех семикурсниках! – приободрил его Рон. – Ой! – быстро добавил он, словно Джинни наступила ему на ногу под столом.

А может, это была Гермиона.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи, что будешь говорить? – поинтересовалась та.

Гарри заметил, что подруга даже на мгновение не допустила мысль о том, что он увильнет от выполнения своего долга. И, конечно, она была права на все сто процентов. Гарри грустно вздохнул.

***

В назначенный день Гарри и Дэйв Фосетт аппарировали прямо перед воротами Хогвартса, знаменующими вход на прилегающую уже непосредственно к замку территорию. Они воспользовались звонком и принялись ждать. Увидев высокий силуэт хранителя ключей школы, Гарри не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Хагрид, как поживаешь?

— Очень хорошо, Гарри, очень хорошо, - радостно пробасил полувеликан и мощно обнял Гарри. – Рад тебя видеть.

— И я, Хагрид, - восстановив дыхание, ответил тот.

Хагрид обменялся официальными приветствиями с Фосеттом, затем проводил их в замок. Пока они шли по прилегающей к замку территории, Гарри поинтересовался здоровьем Грохха и был рад узнать, что у «малыша» всё прекрасно. В вестибюле их встретил Аристот Броклхёрст. Тот пожал руки гостям и поведал, что зал на сорок человек уже подготовлен для беседы.

Броклхёрст повел их по замку. Попадавшиеся им по дороге портреты узнавали Гарри и вежливо здоровались. Полная Дама даже сошла со своего холста, преградив путь, так что Гарри пришлось обменяться с ней несколькими фразами. Они также прошли мимо убежища Плаксы Миртл. На мгновение Гарри задумался, а не навестить ли привидение, но не осмелился зайти в женский туалет на глазах у начальника.

Их проводили в кабинет, располагавшийся рядом с классом Защиты от тёмных искусств. Там их уже ждали семикурсники под наблюдением их преподавателя профессора Джозефа Уильямсона. Стоило им зайти, как в помещении поднялся гул и шум, ученики принялись наперебой перешептываться и вытягивать шеи, чтобы лучше видеть Гарри.

Гарри же только печально вздохнул, когда понял, что ему нужно пройти между двух рядов школьников, чтобы добраться до помоста, где их ждал Уильямсон. Нацепив улыбку, он сделал шаг вперед, когда заметил в рядах знакомое лицо.

— О, Демельза, привет! – Гарри остановился, чтобы пожать её руку.

— Привет, Гарри, - ответила девушка, довольная тем, что именно её он заметил.

— Как обстоят дела с Кубком по квиддичу?

— Я не такой хороший капитан, как ты, - недовольно скривилась Демельза. – С тех пор как вы с Джинни ушли, мы не выигрывали Кубок.

— Когда я учился, Гриффиндор тоже частенько терял Кубок.

Гарри кивнул в приветствии Юану Аберкромби, своему старому загонщику, и ускорился, чтобы нагнать ушедшего вперед начальника. Тот как раз обменивался последними новостями с профессором Уильямсоном, и Гарри припомнил, что раньше они были коллегами. Наконец, профессор Броклхёрст произнес:

— Дамы и господа, перед вами глава аврората Дэйв Фосетт. Он пришел к нам вместе с Гарри Поттером, который в преставлении не нуждается.

Раздался гром аплодисментов. Гарри безропотно кивнул.

— Я дам слово стажёру Поттеру, - улыбнулся Фосетт.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и произнес вступление, которое они написали накануне вместе с Джинни.

— Привет всем. Я пока ещё стажёр, но несмотря на это пригласили сюда именно меня. Мне самому очень интересно почему! Как бы там ни было, я не знаю, что вам сказать. Я выбрал профессию аврора по самым разным причинам: начиная от престижа аврорской мантии до того факта, что ничего другого я не умею.

Он оглядел совершенно бесстрастную публику.

— Я так и знал! – с глубокой скорбью в голосе воскликнул Гарри. – Нужно было попросить Рона Уизли произнести вместо меня речь. Он может разрекламировать всё, что угодно!

Школьники наконец расшевелились и громко рассмеялись. Воодушевившись успехом, Гарри продолжил свою болтовню.

— Ладно, знаете, что мы сейчас сделаем? Говорить будете вы. Кто для вас аврор?

Юные волшебники переглянулись, затем Демельза произнесла:

— Авроры – это те, кто ловят тёмных волшебников.

— Да, хорошо. Спорим, вы все говорите себе, что большинство тёмных магов уже в тюрьме, поэтому не стоит рисковать и идти в авроры. Я прав?

Многие согласно закивали.

— В таком случае вы ошибаетесь. Во-первых, мы имеем дело не только с тёмными волшебниками, но и с любыми другими существами, которые преступают закон.

Он продолжил приводить доводы в пользу профессии аврора, вдохновляясь книгами, которые подарила ему Гермиона на прошлое Рождество.

— Есть среди вас магглорожденные? Знаете, что такое детективы? Так вот, мы похожи на детективов: расследуем смерти и отслеживаем незаконную торговлю продукцией, которая может быть использована в черной магии. Мы проводим обыски, допросы, собираем информацию, получаем сведения от третьих лиц.

— У вас есть информаторы? – спросил молодой человек с дальнего ряда.

— Да, конечно. Тебя как зовут? Я спрашиваю не для досье, просто предпочитаю знать имя того, с кем разговариваю, - поспешно добавил Гарри, заметив, как закрылся сразу его собеседник.

— Питер Акерли, - последовал неуверенный ответ.

— Как я говорил, да, Питер, у нас есть информаторы. Мы вынуждены прибегать к их услугам по разным причинам. Впрочем, мы тщательно проверяем предоставляемую ими информацию, оцениваем её важность и полезность. Быть аврором – значит, брать на себя определенную ответственность, принимать решения, верить своей интуиции, - закончил Гарри, с удивлением отметив, что ему безумно нравится говорить о своей работе.

Еще один семикурсник поднял руку и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Гарри, представился:

— Герберт Доббс. Случается ли у вас работа под прикрытием?

— Бывает, Герберт, хотя я еще слишком неопытен для участия в таких заданиях. Да, Демельза?

— Думаешь, тебе когда-нибудь представится такая возможность? – с сомнением спросила она. – Ты вообще-то легко узнаваем.

Гарри хитро улыбнулся ей, затем достал волшебную палочку и направил её на собственное лицо. Сосредоточился на внешности Рона, решив не демонстрировать другие возможности применения таких чар, и прошептал слова заклинания.

Удивленные восклицания «О!» и «Рон Уизли!» красноречивее слов говорили о том, что представление получилось.

— Мы также изучаем и некоторые маскировочные чары, как видите, - Гарри взмахнул палочкой, снимая действие чар.

Он ощутил возросший интерес собравшихся. В воздух взлетели одновременно с десяток рук.

— Уилфред Хупер. Какие требования к кандидатам?

— Как ты, должно быть, уже прочел в информационной брошюре, нужно не менее пяти ЖАБА. Конечно, ожидается, что прежде всего это будет Защита от тёмных искусств. Другие дисциплины также имеют значение: как, например, трансфигурация, чары, зелья. Должен сказать, что большинство предметов, изучаемых в Хогвартсе, могут оказаться полезными во многих случаях.

— Даже предсказания? – спросил какой-то остряк-самоучка.

— Если у вас настоящий дар, то он может помочь в расследованиях, - возразил Гарри. – Но если вы способны предсказывать лишь мучительную преждевременную смерть, то аврорат спокойно обойдется без таких прорицателей.

Смех, раздавшийся в кабинете, показал, что уроки профессора Трелони ничуть не изменились с того времени, как он окончил школу.

— Да? – продолжил Гарри выбирать вопросы.

— Роза Уркхарт. Среди авроров много девушек?

— Не особо, но со слов одной моей коллеги у девушек-авроров есть одно неоспоримое преимущество: их туалеты всегда чистые.

Искренний всеобщий смех сопровождал фразу. Гарри услышал смешки троих мужчин, что стояли у него за спиной. Он дал слово другому ученику.

— Адольф Вайси. На чем основываются тесты на психологическую устойчивость и профессиональную пригодность?

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, - признался Гарри. – Я проходил только один тест и был убежден, что провалил его. Поэтому предоставлю слово моему начальнику.

— Во время теста на психологическую устойчивость важно не что вы говорите, а как, - ответил Фосетт. – Лучший совет, что я могу вам дать, это быть честным. Тест на профессиональную пригодность проходит в форме беседы. Вам зададут несколько вопросов, чтобы проверить логическое мышление и способности к дедукции, после чего будет парочка заданий на физическую подготовку. Я сразу же хотел ответить на вопрос девушки: нет никаких преград, чтобы выставить свою кандидатуру на место в аврорате. Я всегда одобрял феминизацию нашего отдела.

Убедившись, что Фосетту нечего добавить, Гарри дал слово другому ученику:

— Что самое трудное в профессии аврора?

— Смерть коллег, - коротко произнес Фосетт, не дав и шанса Гарри ответить на вопрос.

В кабинете повисла тишина. Гарри был уверен, что все присутствующие здесь понимают и ценят жизнь. Большинство из них потеряли кого-либо из родственников четыре года назад. И не важно, в каком лагере они тогда были.

К счастью, Демельза не пожелала заканчивать на столь мрачной ноте и поинтересовалась:

— А самое приятное?

— Ощущение, что ты сделал что-то полезное, - ответил Гарри.

На этом вопросы закончились. Фосетт раздал всем стопку анкет и дал несколько практичных советов. Гарри видел, как решительно Демельза взяла анкету для кандидатов. Он был уверен, что в следующем сентябре обязательно увидит её в штаб-квартире авроров. Директор поблагодарил гостей за то, что они нашли время прийти и за увлекательную беседу, после чего сопроводил к выходу.

Удаляясь от замка, Гарри с ностальгией вспомнил, как три года назад покидал стены Хогвартса. Его нынешняя жизнь была вполне приятной, оставалось надеяться, что последующие года принесут только радость и удовольствие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1) «Амели с Монмартра»** \- французская романтическая комедия 2001 года. Известна также под другими названиями: «Необыкновенная судьба Амели Пулен» и «Амели».


	32. Признание

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** май — сентябрь 2002

В начале мая Джинни завела неприятный разговор.

— Ты должен поговорить с Роном, — произнесла она поздним вечером, готовясь ко сну.

— По поводу?

— Его переезда.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Гарри понял, о чем шла речь. Уже три недели как новый дом Рона и Гермионы был готов к заселению, но Рон даже не думал собирать вещи. Ничто в его поведение не указывало, что он собирался переезжать в ближайшее время. Каждый раз, когда Гермиона назначала дату переезда, Рон выдумывал очередную вескую причину, по которой они не могли этого сделать.

В отчаянии Гермиона даже запаковала все его вещи в коробки, однако Рон пришел в ярость от такого самоуправства и с маниакальной тщательностью вернул всё на свои места. Гарри и Джинни предпочитали не касаться этой темы в разговорах с молодоженами. Гарри и вовсе был рад, что отъезд друзей всё откладывался, и не имел ни малейшего желания как-то его ускорять.

— Не думаю, что мы имеем право вмешиваться, — пожав плечами, ответил он.

— Ты что ли не видишь, что Гермиона уже на грани? — возмутилась Джинни. — Если так будет продолжаться дальше, поверь мне: всё закончится плачевно.

Гарри выдержал небольшую паузу, после чего сухо спросил:

— Хочешь, чтобы я попросил Рона съехать?

— Нет. Просто объясни, что если он не решится на этот шаг в ближайшее время, то Гермиона взорвется.

— А сама почему не скажешь?

— Меня он не станет слушать. Мама попробовала, но он её не услышал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они уезжали, — признался всё-таки Гарри.

— Мне тоже нравится жить большой дружной компанией. Но теперь они женаты, а Гермиона уже давно хотела обзавестись собственным жильем. Она боится заговорить об этом с Роном, потому что уже много раз они ссорились по этому поводу.

— То есть это была её идея? Чтобы ты уговорила меня вмешаться во всё это? — Гарри нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Джинни.

— Ну, конечно нет. Она бы сама с тобой поговорила. Будто ты Гермиону не знаешь. Рон всё-таки мой брат, и я знаю его очень хорошо. Ему просто нужен небольшой толчок, а тебя он послушает, ведь ты — его лучший друг.

— Лучший друг, который скажет ему уматывать. После такого друзьями точно не остаются, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Рону давно пора повзрослеть и вести себя как полагает мужу. Если он ничего не предпримет, то Гермиона просто уйдет сама.

Гарри знал, что за последние годы новоиспеченные супруги добились значительного взаимопонимания, однако полностью избегать ссор им, конечно, не удавалось. Особенно когда дело касалось чего-то значимого для одного из них. А значит, ему опять придется сыграть роль третейского судьи, чтобы друзья не вляпались в очередной кризис отношений, из которого потом будет невероятно трудно выбраться.

Удобного момента для неудобного разговора пришлось ждать много дней. Рон допоздна работал, явно, для того, чтобы избежать ссор с женой. Однако в субботу утром, собираясь на работу, Гарри спустился на кухню и застал Рона за завтраком. Первым порывом было вообще не упоминать неприятную тему, но Гарри взял себя в руки и решил как можно быстрее избавиться от тяжелой ноши.

В голове он прокручивал сотню вариантов начала разговора, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что лучше всё сказать прямо.

— Я больше всех не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — выпалил Гарри.

— И ты туда же, — с оскорбленным видом произнес Рон.

— Девочки сговорились. Разве у нас есть выбор?

Они обменялись долгими многозначительными взглядами. Им не нужно было говорить вслух, что Гарри завел этот разговор лишь с одной целью, — чтобы не поссориться с Джинни, и что Рон в конце концов покинет стены гостеприимного дома на площади Гриммо. Есть обстоятельства, против которых ничего не попишешь.

— Что тебя тревожит? — удивился Гарри. — Четыре года назад ты, не раздумывая, готов был съехаться с ней, а теперь эта перспектива пугает тебя!

— Тут другое! — запротестовал Рон. — Тогда мы жили раздельно, и всё было прекрасно.

— В вашем собственном доме тоже всё будет хорошо.

— Не уверен, — заупрямился Рон.

— Что тебя смущает? Жить бок о бок с магглами?

— Нет, с чего это вдруг? Понимаешь, Гермиона частенько возвращается домой очень поздно. И что я буду делать в такие вечера?

Гарри представил, как Рон слоняется по пустому дому, и чуть лучше понял опасения друга. За три года, что он жил в этом доме, Рон привык к этому месту и к людям, что постоянно окружали его здесь. Ему нужно было чувствовать, что он любим и не одинок. Оставаясь на площади Гриммо, он катался как сыр в масле: жил с любимой женой и мог постоянно общаться с лучшим другом и сестрой. А когда приходил первым, с удовольствием болтал с домовыми эльфами на кухне, пока те готовили ужин. Уйти для него — значит, лишиться многих приятных привычек и обыденных рутинных мелочей.

Только сейчас Гарри понял, почему пять лет назад, когда они скрывались от егерей в лесу Дин и жили в палатке, Рон ушёл от них. Не от постоянного чувства голода, как ему тогда думалось, а от хронического ощущения дискомфорта, от постоянной смены местопребывания и от общей неуверенности в завтрашнем дне. Рону всегда нужно было место, в котором он сможет пустить корни и обзавестись дюжиной милых привычек. Гарри очень высоко ценил то, с каким доверием и самоотверженностью Рон последовал за ним в то далёкое лето.

— Что мешает тебе приходить к нам в такие вечера? — мягко предложил Гарри. — Для тебя двери этого дома всегда открыты.

— Даже через день? — уточнил Рон, словно хотел убедиться.

— Уж мне-то ты точно мешать не будешь, — заверил его Гарри.

На несколько мгновений Рон задумчиво уставился на свою остывающую яичницу-глазунью. Наконец, он признал своё поражение и, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, пошутил:

— Как думаешь, удастся найти эльфа, который будет готовить блинчики так же хорошо, как Кричер?

Когда решение было принято, все организационные моменты Рон взял на себя и быстро показал, что умение паковать хрупкие предметы не было для него секретом. На восьмой день после приснопамятного разговора предоставленный Министерством грузовик остановился перед новым жилищем мистера и миссис Уизли. Следуя официальным указаниям, четверо друзей вручную разгружали мебель и коробки, конечно, предварительно уменьшив их вес.

Когда все вещи были перенесены в дом, большинство соседей вышли на улицу, с любопытством разглядывали новоприбывших и приветливо отвечали на жизнерадостные приветствия Гермионы. Грузовик с нанятым Министерством водителем отъехал от дома, а четверо друзей тем временем плотно закрыли окна занавесками и с помощью волшебных палочек быстро навели порядок. Следуя советам Министерства, они оставили в углу несколько коробок, чтобы не шокировать возможных гостей-магглов.

Вечером Гарри и Джинни уже собирались домой, когда в гости начали заходить другие волшебники, купившие дома в этом же квартале. Речь шла о Маркусе Белби и его жене Мэнди Броклхёрст, Лианне (подруге Кэти Белл) и её парне Эдди Кармайкла. Они пришли не с пустыми руками, принесли с собой различные угощения, и благодаря им Гарри не чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем, оставляющим друзей в одиночестве на незнакомой территории.

В последующие недели Рон всего несколько раз забегал в гости на Гриммо. Опасения оказались напрасными — он довольно быстро привык к новым условиям и новому дому. 

* * *

На конец мая была назначена последняя теоретическая лекция, завершающая обучение стажёров Аврората. Увидев тему разговора — Непростительные, — Гарри лишь печально вздохнул. Он нисколько не сомневался, что опять привлечет к себе внимание.

— Не стану тратить ваше время, рассказывая, что такое Непростительные, — начал Фосетт. — Кто видел любое из этих заклятий в действии?

Все подняли руки.

— Мне доводилось видеть выпуски, в которых ни один стажёр не был свидетелем ни одного непростительного заклятия, — поведал Фосетт. — Я рассчитываю на вас. Стажёры-авроры последних десяти лет даже не знали, что это такое.

Он замолчал, давая всем время обдумать значимость своих слов, затем продолжил:

— Кто ощутил на себе действия любого из Непростительных?

В воздух поднялись три руки: Гарри, Оуэна и Кевина Уитби.

— Уитби, какое заклятие?

— Круциатус, — скривился тот. — Кэрроу.

— То же самое, — произнес Оуэн.

Теперь все повернулись к Гарри, который смиренно ответил:

— Все три. Волдеморт, — его краткости можно было позавидовать.

Фосетт кивнул и задал следующий вопрос:

— Кто сам применял их?

Гарри услышал от своих коллег оскорбленные возгласы, полные возмущения, но под настойчивым взглядом начальника он не мог солгать и медленно поднял руку. В аудитории тут же установилась давящая тишина.

— Как вы сами видите, — Фосетт возобновил речь, — в смутные времена использование этих трёх заклятий практически неизбежно. Существуют и другие способы пытать, принуждать и убивать, но все всегда возвращаются к Непростительным, поскольку они зарекомендовали себя как самые эффективные. Цель данного курса — научить вас противостоять им. Уитби, как противостоять Круциатусу?

— Не знаю.

— Вы перестали бороться против Кэрроу в Хогвартсе, став однажды их жертвой? — спросил Фосетт.

— Конечно, нет! Я стал осторожнее, чтобы меня не было так легко застать врасплох.

— Значит, вы противостояли ему, — сделал вывод Фосетт.

Мгновение Кевин ошеломленно молчал, затем гордая улыбка осветила его лицо.

— Мы не в силах остановить боль, — подтвердил догадки глава аврората, — но в наших силах помешать мучителям достичь цели.

Гарри с грустью вспомнил родителей Невилла, которые так хорошо сопротивлялись заклятию. Он уже хотел сказать про цену, которую придется заплатить за сопротивление, когда Фосетт перешел к другому Непростительному:

— Поттер, как противостоять Империусу?

— Не выполнять приказы, — мгновенно ответил Гарри.

И сразу вспомнил слова Причарда о тяжелых последствиях, которые оказывает на разум слишком успешное сопротивление. И как наглядный пример — Матеус из Отдела Тайн.

— Если чувствуешь, что не справишься, то можно принять чужую волю, но не терять связи с разумом, всегда нужно помнить о желании сопротивляться. Затем ждем подходящего момента, чтобы вытолкнуть врага или дать знать окружающим о том, что происходит. В моем прошлогоднем расследовании подозреваемый сопротивлялся чужой воле каждый раз, когда оказывался у нас на допросах, и в итоге благодаря его феноменальной неуклюжести мы поняли, что с ним происходит.

— Очень хороший ответ, — похвалил Фосетт. — Как правило, тот, кто навязывает другим свою волю, считает себя невероятно сильным волшебником и быстро теряет бдительность. Никогда не теряйте надежды. Всегда есть шанс повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону и подловить противника на невнимательности, чтобы затем вернуть себе свободу воли. Лишь сломленный разум или же тот, кто в глубине души одобряет то, что совершил под чужим влиянием, может долгое время находиться под Империусом.

Теперь Гарри лучше понимал, почему всех, кого арестовали после Битвы за Хогвартс под масками Пожирателей смерти, как того же Стэна Шанпайка, отправили в Азкабан. Однако от этого знания на душе стало ещё более мерзко при мысли о первой магической войне, когда некоторые Пожиратели смерти вышли сухими из воды. Малфои, МакНейр и многие другие явно хорошо заплатили суду за оправдательный приговор.

— А как сопротивляться смертельному заклятию? — повернувшись в Гарри, внезапно спросил Оуэн.

Гарри осуждающе посмотрел на коллегу, однако тот не отвел взгляда. Фосетт, судя по всему, и не собирался отвечать на вопрос, так что выбора не было.

— Я уже объяснял, что для моего спасения потребовалась жертва мамы. Если в вашем окружении есть настолько преданный вам человек, готовый отдать жизнь, и если вы потом сможете жить с этим грузом на душе…

Гарри не стал заканчивать фразу, давая возможность каждому прийти к собственным выводам. После нескольких секунд задумчивой тишины Элеонора Брэнстоун задала вопрос:

— А если кто-то захочет пожертвовать собой ради кого-то?

Гарри уже хотел сказать, что ничего не знает об этом, как вспомнил Битву за Хогвартс. Он позволил Волдеморту убить себя ради защиты всех сражавшихся за школу.

— Нужно принять смерть, — произнес он, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Принять её, но не желать. Любить жизнь, но иметь готовность отказаться от неё ради других.

Он будто заново увидел летящий в него зеленый луч смерти.

— Не нужно бояться и сожалеть. Нужно чувствовать, как переполняет тебя любовь к тем, за кого отдаешь жизнь.

Гарри резко открыл глаза, неожиданно вспомнив, где находится, но было уже поздно. Напряженные взгляды всех присутствующих буквально вонзились в него, их взволнованные лица выражали сильнейшие эмоции. Гарри попытался вернуть лекцию в обычное русло:

— Может быть, есть какое-то заклинание, но я его не знаю.

Он посмотрел на Фосетта, чтобы вернуть тому слово. Тот, казалось, пытался вырваться из собственных мыслей, куда загнали его слова Гарри. Наконец, со слегка ироничной улыбкой он произнес:

— Мне даже добавить нечего. На сегодня мы закончили.

Гарри убрал в сумку перо с пергаментом и поднялся с места. Он был единственным, кто пошевелился, остальные по-прежнему сверлили его взглядами. Он вздохнул и в одиночестве вышел из аудитории, не дожидаясь Оуэна. Если они хотят пообсуждать его за спиной, пусть сделают это как можно быстрее. Стоя перед камином в Атриуме, Гарри надеялся лишь, что Джинни уже вернулась домой.

Её ещё не было, хотя не прошло и часа, как она переступила порог дома на Гриммо. Обменявшись приветствиями в гостиной, Джинни сразу же заметила, что Гарри был сам не свой, и, устроившись рядом на диване, коротко спросила:

— Проблемы на работе?

— Лекция о Непростительных, — мрачно напомнил он.

— Мы и вправду знаем слишком много о том, о чем не хотели бы знать. Но о таком тоже нужно говорить. Тебя заставили вести занятие? — начала гадать Джинни, пытаясь понять, что же именно настолько опечалило Гарри.

— Хуже. Фосетт заставил меня признаться перед всеми, что я использовал их. Зачем он сделал это?

После недолгой паузы Джинни предположила:

— Может быть, он хотел дать всем понять, что, сражаясь с тёмными магами, иногда приходится прибегать к запрещенным заклятиям. Он хотел предостеречь их.

— Может, — кивнул Гарри, не особо убежденный.

— В конце-то концов, во время твоей дуэли с Волдемортом все видели только твой Экспеллиармус. Из-за этого все считают, что твоя магия — особенная. Рассказав, что тебе пришлось запачкать руки и использовать мощные заклинания, в глазах других ты только сделал свою победу более нормальной и понятной.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Гарри.

Джинни сделала паузу и добавила:

— Разве ты не этого хотел, Гарри? Чтобы все считали тебя обычным волшебником?

Гарри размышлял над гипотезой Джинни и в итоге пришел к выводу, что коварный план начальника мог сработать, ведь он пусть и не явно, но признался, что пожертвовал собой ради спасения других.

На следующий день на работе его повсюду преследовали чужие взгляды, даже тех, кого вчера не было на лекции о Непростительных. Зато Оуэн ничуть не изменил своего к нему отношения, что невероятно обрадовало Гарри.

Они начали готовиться вместе к выпускным экзаменам, которыми должно было завершиться их трехлетнее обучение. Не считая зелий, Гарри не переживал за практические экзамены. Менее уверенным он чувствовал себя в письменных тестах, которые в основном состояли из теоретических вопросов и требовали отличной памяти. Он удивил всех знакомых — и заслужил одобрение Гермионы, когда начал подготовку за три месяца до первого экзамена. Оуэн стал частным гостем на Гриммо, он не столько помогал Гарри, сколько брал у него уроки защиты от тёмных искусств.

Они также задумались, а не бросить ли временно тренировки по квиддичу, но в итоге решили продолжать играть, чтобы держать себя в форме и бороться со стрессом. Как и в прошлом году, команда авроров заняла почётное второе место после команды Отдела магических игр и спорта.

* * *

А в спортивном мире меж тем уже начали говорить о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, который должен был состояться в следующем году во Франции. За предыдущим в Англии не особенно внимательно следили, поскольку он проходил летом, сразу после падения Тёмного правительства. В то время у британских волшебников были другие приоритеты. Да и часть игроков, которые должны были представлять страну, не могли нормально тренироваться из-за своего маггловского происхождения. Так и вышло, что в прошлый Чемпионат мира Англия не подавала заявку на участие.

Зато в этом году все были полны решимости взять реванш. Во всех квиддичных клубах каждый игрок понимал, что его манера вести игру в нынешнем сезоне определит шансы на отбор в команду для Чемпионата мира. Ставки были высоки как никогда, чем и пользовалась спортивная пресса, публикуя различные нелицеприятные цитаты, которыми обменивались по отношению друг к другу игроки различных команд.

Джинни была в самом эпицентре. Гвеног Джонс поведала ей, что у них обеих отличные шансы. Они были полны решимости привести команду к финалу Кубка Лиги и одержать победу. В этом случае вероятность того, что именно они будут представлять страну на международном уровне, взлетит до небывалых высот.

Джинни очень много времени проводила на тренировках, и в такие вечера, когда Оуэн не оставался на ужин после совместных занятий, Гарри чувствовал себя одиноко. Оуэн, кстати, уже больше года встречался с Кэти Белл, с которой он познакомился на площади Гриммо во время одного из квиддичных вечеров. Гарри не винил приятеля в том, что он предпочел не его компанию. Именно поэтому он регулярно напрашивался в гости к Рону и Гермионе, к огромному удовольствию последних. 

* * *

В воскресенье, за две недели до экзаменов, стояла прекрасная теплая погода, так что двум стажёрам Аврората было невероятно трудно сосредоточиться на учебниках.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил, наконец, Оуэн. — У меня почти закончились чернила. Можно сходить в Хогсмид. Развеемся, заодно купим.

— Хорошая идея, — быстро согласился Гарри, радуясь представившейся возможности отложить порядком наскучившие книги. 

С одинаково счастливыми улыбками на лицах, они убрали с глаз долой учебники. Гарри привычными движениями изменил внешность и вместе с приятелем спустился на кухню к камину. Проходя мимо «Трёх Метел» они решили поддаться соблазну и пропустить по стаканчику сливочного пива. Выбравшись спустя час на улицу, они не особенно спешили возвращаться, медленно прогуливались, глазея на витрины магазинов. Оуэн забежал в ближайшую лавку за чернилами, затем предложил заглянуть в продуктовый за яйцами, иначе завтра он останется без завтрака. Гарри без вопросов следовал по пятам за другом, размышляя над тем, что уже очень давно не заходил в подобные магазины. Последний раз это было несколько лет назад, когда они с Роном и Гермионой блуждали по лесам в поисках хоркруксов.

Пока Оуэн выбирал продукты, Гарри разглядывал полки с едой и замерших возле них покупателей. Возле консервов мужчина внимательно изучал ценники, словно был весьма ограничен в бюджете и искал самые дешевые варианты. Сердце болезненно сжалось при мысли о всех тех людях, что вынуждены были считать последние кнаты в кошельках и гадать, смогут ли вообще съесть что-нибудь в ближайшее время. Он собирался отвести взгляд, чтобы не смущать человека своим состраданием, когда понял, что незнакомец кажется смутно знакомым.

Он порылся в памяти, пытаясь сопоставить имя и лицо, и внезапно по телу побежали мурашки узнавания. Он вспомнил, где видел этого мужчину: в штаб-квартире на доске с портретами разыскиваемых преступников. Четыре года назад его внесли в списки егерей. С тех пор он сильно похудел и перекрасил волосы, но Гарри узнал его по шраму на лице и форме глаз.

Делая вид, что рассматривает полки, он подошел к Оуэну и легонько наступил ему на ногу. Тот ответил вопросительным взглядом, и Гарри кивнул в сторону незнакомца, который теперь стоял позади них. Оуэн нахмурился, пытаясь понять, чем примечателен тот человек; наконец, его глаза округлились в удивлении. Оуэн кивнул, давая понять, что пришел к тому же выводу о личности покупателя, и взглядом спросил, что они будут делать.

Гарри указал глазами на карман друга, давая понять, чтобы тот был готов выхватить волшебную палочку в случае необходимости. Затем медленно приблизился к беглецу, не сводя взгляда с полок, будто искал нечто определенное.

— Извините, — произнес он, протягивая руку через преступника, якобы для того, чтобы взять банку с консервами.

Оуэн понял, что сейчас самое время действовать.

— Не двигаться! Вы арестованы! — объявил он, наставляя палочку на спину егеря.

Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности и дернулся за палочкой. Гарри быстро перехватил его руку и вывернул. Мужчина попытался освободиться, чтобы аппарировать отсюда, но Оуэн его быстро оглушил. Егерь рухнул на пол, утягивая за собой Гарри, который так и не выпустил преступника из железного захвата. Но Гарри быстро поменял положение тела и, выпрямившись, тоже выхватил волшебную палочку. Она, впрочем, не понадобилась — беглец лежал на полу, связанный по рукам и ногам заклятием оглушения.

— Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Оуэн, подумав на миг, что тоже задел Гарри.

— Все нормально, — ответил тот, выпуская из палочки веревки, которые крепко связали егеря.

Он облегченно выдохнул, радуясь, что всё получилось, и торжествующе улыбнулся Оуэну.

— Что происходит? Что вы делаете? — позади них раздался голос, полный возмущения и страха.

К ним подошел продавец, в то время как обычные покупатели наоборот поспешно покидали магазин, чтобы и их заодно не привлекли. И только сейчас Гарри понял, что не захватил с собой удостоверение аврора и вообще он не был официально на службе. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Оуэна. Тот, поколебавшись мгновение, направил на Гарри палочку и произнес Фините Инкантатем. Лицо его тут же вернуло свои привычные формы. Присутствие героя войны словно придало Оуэну сил и уверенности, и он бодро выпалил:

— Отдел авроров. Мы производили арест преступника.

Признав Гарри, продавец ошеломленно застыл на месте, а столпившиеся возле выхода из магазина покупатели оживленно загалдели. Гарри не хотел больше необходимого позировать для публики, а потому поспешно леветировал егеря, схватил его и аппарировал в Атриум Министерства. Спустя две секунды к нему присоединился Оуэн.

— Передадим его коллегам? — немного неуверенно предложил Гарри, растерявшись от того, что рядом не было никого, кто отдавал бы приказы.

— Можно сразу же поместить в камеру, — заметил Оуэн. — Мои чары вот-вот спадут.

Гарри проверил прочность веревок на преступнике, мысленно порадовавшись, что сегодня в Министерстве не день открытых дверей и что весь Атриум в их полном распоряжении. Они спокойно прошли мимо пустующей стойки охраны и поднялись на второй этаж. С момента поступления на учебу их волшебные палочки были внесены в базу данных, а потому их обладатели могли без проверок и каких-либо иных препятствий свободно перемещаться по доступным коридорам. Закрыв пойманного егеря в камере предварительного заключения, они вызвали дежурных авроров.

Киприан Малдун, с которым Гарри был знаком лишь поверхностно, выслушал краткий рассказ, удивился и, только лично всё проверив, занялся оформлением преступника. Его напарник Кристофер Саммерс, который был вынужден скрываться в годы правления Тёмного Правительства из-за того, что отказывался заниматься арестами магглорожденных, выглядел очень довольным поимкой егеря в бегах и громко принялся хвалить своих юных коллег.

— Мы займемся им, — сказал тот. — А вы возвращайтесь к учебникам. Будет полным идиотизмом, если вы завалите экзамены теперь, когда уже доказали, что являетесь настоящими аврорами!

Гарри и Оэун, переполняемые гордостью от хорошо выполненного дела, вернулись на площадь Гриммо, но за весь день так и не дошли до ненавистных учебников.

* * *

Следующим утром Гарри явился в Министерство ни свет ни заря, настолько интересно ему было узнать продолжение истории с беглым егерем. 

— Ну и натворил ты дел! — на входе в штаб-квартиру встретил его Причард.

На долю мгновения Гарри подумал, что вчера совершил ошибку и арестовал невиновного человека. Нужно было пролистать утром "Пророк", чтобы быть в курсе событий. Однако Причард улыбнулся:

— Твой коллега уже в кабинете главы Аврората получает заслуженные поздравления. Так что и ты поспеши.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и направился к Фосетту. На ближайшем столе он заметил свежий выпуск "Пророка"; на первой странице была размещена колдография Оуэна и его собственная, а сверху заголовок: "Мальчик-Который-Выжил и стажер Аврората задержали беглого егеря".

В кабинете начальника Оуэн прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы сохранять скромный вид, несмотря на переполнявшую его гордость.

— Доброе утро, Поттер. Как я уже говорил Харперу, прими мои поздравления за проявленную инициативность и за идеально проведенное задержание.

— Спасибо, сэр! — ответил Гарри.

— Тем не менее, пусть этот успех не вскружит вам головы и на предстоящих экзаменах вы покажете себя с лучшей стороны. Мы ожидаем от вас самых высоких результатов. А теперь можете быть свободны. Коллеги, должно быть, уже заждались вас.

Вернувшись в Отдел, они оказались в центре внимания.

— Эй, Гарри! — к нему подошла Анжелина. — Ты опять спас магический мир? Ты хоть иногда отдыхаешь?

— Ну конечно! На этот раз всё сделал Оуэн! — возразил Гарри, радуясь возможности подшучивать над своей известностью в компании этих людей.

— Бедный Оуэн, — подхватила та шутливый тон, — Гарри на тебя плохо влияет. Зато можно не волноваться насчет экзаменов!

— Как раз наоборот. Фосетт сказал, что ждет от нас лучших результатов.

Оуэн что-то пробурчал рядом.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри. — Разве он не так сказал?

— Именно это он и сказал, — согласился тот, однако тон его говорил лучше всяких слов — он не поверил ни единому слову Фосетта.

— Гарри, — вздохнула Анжелина. — Ты просто невероятен.

Гарри предпочел не углубляться в тему и вернулся к напарнику.

* * *

Выходя из экзаменационной аудитории Министерства магии после последнего экзамена Гарри чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он не был уверен, что сдал магическое уголовное право. Вроде ответы на все вопросы знал, но боялся, что упустил некоторые детали или попал в одну из возможных ловушек экзаменаторов. С трансфигурацией и чарами вроде бы всё было нормально, а на зельях даже удалось сохранить в целости и сохранности оборудование и окружающие предметы мебели.

На третий день экзаменов всем стажерам раздали по одному делу, в котором не хватало значительных кусков. То, что попалось Гарри, было анонимной наводкой волшебника, ставшего свидетелем проведения темномагического ритуала. После тщательного изучения следов, оставленных на месте преступления, пора было приниматься за поиски возможных участников. Гарри проанализировал все свидетельские показания и указал на те, что показались ему сомнительными, и в итоге вышел на тот же магический след, что и следователи. Однако он не имел ни малейшего понятия, сдал ли экзамен.

Затем настал черед практических экзаменов. На испытании по скрытности и маскировке Гарри пришлось изменить внешность на женскую. Не забыл он и про запястья. Самым трудным оказалось скопировать походку, его попытки сымитировать её изрядно повеселили Оуэна. Впрочем, он не напрасно выставлял себя идиотом перед всеми — ему удалось проследить за Гиллардом Хобдэем так, что тот ничего не заметил.

На экзамене по Защите от тёмных искусств Гарри сражался против Дэйва Фосетта и Дженис Давенпорт. Он смог разоружить Фосетта, после чего был сам оглушен своей противницей. Гарри знал, что получит высшую оценку, поскольку держался очень достойно. На зельеварении же напротив он не был уверен, что верно опознал зелье, выставленное перед ним. 

Оставалось лишь испытание по тайному проникновению и выслеживанию. Всем стажёрам нужно было аппарировать из тренировочного зала Министерства магии.

— Галлоуэй, полмили вверх по дороге, сарай перед деревушкой. Ищем нож для нарезки ингредиентов, — раздал указания Фосетт.

Гарри, не теряя времени, представил фонтан, что служил ориентиром в этой части Шотландии, и аппарировал. Он точно следовал инструкциям и через полмили действительно увидел старое немного покосившееся здание сарая. С осторожностью прошел через деревянные двери и сразу же произнес Hominum revelio. За стогом сена в противоположном конце помещения в засаде сидел Альберт Харц. Cообразив, что его раскрыли, он перешел в атаку. Гарри успел мысленно похвалить себя за предусмотрительность и откатился в сторону, уходя от брошенного противником заклятия и одновременно отвечая метким Petrificus Totalus. Затем он совершенно спокойно разоружил Харца и связал его с помощью Incarcerem. 

Гарри тщательно проверил весь сарай на наличие других посторонних, подумав о том, что становится таким же параноиком, как Грозный Глаз, и лишь затем принялся за поиски ножа для нарезки ингредиентов. На искомый предмет он напал, испробовав множество различных чар обнаружения и вскрыв с десяток других тайников. Прежде чем взять нож в руки, пришлось снять с него чары, вызывающие сильнейший ожог, и только потом с триумфом вернуться в Министерство. Конечно же он был настолько великодушен, что не забыл захватить с собой поверженного Харца.

На следующий день вместе с остальными стажёрами Гарри нервно прохаживался мимо кабинета, в котором проходило совещание экзаменаторов. Наконец, вышел Фосетт и повесил на доску листок с результатами. Гарри буквально рванул к нему. Первый! Его фамилия значилась первой!

Он и подумать не мог, что результаты будут значить для него так много, что в момент триумфа его будут переполнять радость и гордость. Конечно, он понимал, что предыдущие подвиги занимали немаловажную роль в этом первом месте. Если уж быть совсем честным, то Оуэн показал много лучшие результаты во многих дисциплинах. Однако и это признание заслуг грело душу.

Гарри смущался от комплиментов, был совершенно безразличен к полученному Ордену Мерлина, чрезмерная известность отравляла спокойные прогулки в общественных местах, но вот что ему действительно нужно было, так это признание среди равных. В конце концов, он понял, что любой другой результат был бы его недостоин или, по крайней мере, ожидания других были бы не оправданы. Он показал себя с наилучшей стороны, поскольку его начальник — и без сомнения Кингсли — ждал именно этого. И сейчас Гарри испытывал заслуженное удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.

— Поздравляю, — произнес Оуэн.

К огромному облегчению, Гарри не услышал в голосе приятеля горечи поражения, хотя конечно же тот тоже надеялся занять первое место.

— На письменных тестах ты был лучшим.

— Мы дополнили друг друга, — усмехнулся Оуэн.

— Так что, отмечаем сегодня вечером? — вмешался в разговор Кевин Уитби.

— Я — за, — ответила Элеонора.

— И я, — присоединилась Вики.

— Тогда в «Кабаньей голове», — предложил Гарри. — Я угощаю.

От этой ночи у Гарри осталось еще меньше воспоминаний, чем от мальчишника Рона.

Следующим утром все новоиспеченные авроры собрались в штаб-квартире для торжественной церемонии зачисления в штат. Все они были одеты в традиционные черно-белые мантии авроров, которые предназначались только для официальных мероприятий. Юные блюстители закона выстроились в круг и произнесли клятвы.

Гарри обдумывал каждое слово, что произносил, и чувствовал мощь каждой клятвы, что давал перед лицами своих коллег. Он надеялся, что сможет достойно соблюдать её всю жизнь, что всегда будет оправдывать надежды, возложенные на него в годы Тёмного правительства — с того самого момента, когда он стал символом борьбы против черной магии.

В заключении церемонии все юные авроры вызвали своих Патронусов. Гарри показалось, что его олень никогда еще не был таким ярким и сияющим. Поддавшись порыву, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, поднимая всех прозрачных животных над головами присутствующих, и закружил их в безудержном танце. Гарри вспомнил отца и всех тех, кого сейчас уже не было в мире живых, — так всегда происходило, когда рядом появлялся его гордый Патронус.

Он молча благодарил их за всё, что они сделали для него, чтобы он смог дожить до этого дня.

* * *

Этим же вечером семейство Уизли полным составом и приглашенные по случаю Андромеда с Тедди праздновали назначение Гарри аврором. С явным удовольствием Гарри отметил присутствие среди гостей Анжелины, что было очевидным доказательством: мистер и миссис Уизли приняли её как девушку Джорджа. Даже Джинни, которая и носа не показывала уже две недели из Холихеда, смогла вырваться на семейные посиделки.

Все последующие недели для Уизли и их друзей были сплошь квиддичными. Они не пропускали ни одного матча и старательно вырезали из газет все статьи, касавшиеся квиддича. В свои четыре года Тедди впервые побывал на матче, разумеется, под бдительным взглядом крестного. Малышка Виктуар, в свои полные два года, во время очередных семейных вечеров радостно восклицала «Авай, Инни, авай!» Преисполненные гордости, её отец и дяди хотели было провести девочку на матч, но Флёр и Молли категорически сказали нет.

В финал прошли «Гарпии» и «Паддлмир Юнайтед». На этот матч всё семейство по традиции заявилось полным составом, заранее вооружившись плакатами, значками и фейерверками. Обе команды были на высоте, а зрители получили невероятные эмоции: бешеные гонки в воздухе, рискованные контратаки, мёртвые петли, погони за золотым снитчем. В начале четвертого часа, когда игроки уже начали уставать, стратегия начала приносить плоды. В итоге более продуманная техника ведения игры принесла «Гарпиям» преимущество в очках, несмотря на прекрасную игру Оливера Вуда.

Никто в семье Уизли не ожидал, что ловец «Гарпий» сможет превзойти своего противника. Конечно, она показывала отличные результаты, но у Винса Джексона, ловца «Паддлмир Юнайтед», в течение всего сезона были лучшие показатели. Поэтому болельщики «Гарпий» надеялись, что количество заработанных во время матча очков даст игрокам преимущество, когда ловец «Паддлмир Юнайтед» поймает снитч и принесет тем самым команде сто пятьдесят очков сразу.

Много раз «Гарпиям» удавалось достигнуть разницы в шестнадцать забитых голов, но их противники собирались и сокращали разрыв между командами. К счастью, в такие неблагоприятные для команды Джинни моменты ловцы так и не поймали снитч, несмотря на его частые появления на поле.

Наконец, снитч появился в то мгновение, когда «Гарпии» вели с перевесом в сто шестьдесят очков. Джексон даже не пытался ловить золотой мячик, в отличие от Анны-Лиз Брикли, которая бросилась вдогонку, полная решимости или самой поймать его, или же сделать так, чтобы противник словил снитч. Три раза Джексон мешал Брикли ухватить золотой мячик, но тот даже и не думал исчезать из их поля зрения и продолжал летать над стадионом. А Брикли преследовала его по пятам и делала она это столь успешно, что в один момент ловец «Паддлмир Юнайтед» оказался перед сложным выбором: позволить противнице схватить снитч или поймать его самому. Оба варианта были для него плохими, однако он решил хотя бы сделать это красиво. Джексон вышел в невероятно акробатическое пике, вырвав у зрителей тем самым восхищенные восклицания, и поймал золотой снитч, подарив победу «Гарпиям» с разрывом в двадцать очков.

«Гарпии» устроили в воздухе круг почета и ликования, а вслед им летели разноцветные фейерверки Рона и Джорджа. Гарри подпрыгивал на месте, орал от радости и счастья, довольный Тедди вторил ему. Даже Гермиона поддалась общему безумию и переобнимала всех Уизли, что подвернулись ей под руку.

«Паддлмир Юнайтед» были не сильно разочарованы исходом матча, как можно было подумать. Конечно, Оливер Вуд предпочел бы закончил чемпионат с размахом, но он знал, что его игра в этом сезоне и так гарантирует ему место в международной команде по квиддичу, поскольку он спасал кольца от летящих в них мячей чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем все его противники из других команд вместе взятые. Джексон тем более не расстраивался, потому что был невероятно горд своим выступлением в конце матча и надеялся последовать за своим защитником во Францию в следующем году.

Уизли особо не спешили покидать стадион, наслаждаясь торжествующей атмосферой победы. Джинни пролетела на метле над их трибуной и пообещала присоединиться для празднования позже вечером.

Когда Джинни прибыла в «Нору», она была невероятно взволнованна: на матче присутствовал человек, отбирающий игроков в национальную сборную Англии по квиддичу, и он попросил её прийти на встречу на следующей неделе. Такое же приглашение получили и Гвеног Джонс, и еще две охотницы. Они, конечно, понимали, что не пройдут отбор все втроем, но даже простое приглашение было весьма почетно.

Гарри восхищался успехами девушки и был за нее безумно рад до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что эта новость означала продолжение игрового сезона для Джинни. А значит, они опять неделями не смогут видеться, а про небольшие каникулы, которые они планировали в ближайшем будущем, и вовсе можно забыть. К тому же ей нужно будет продолжать тренировки на случай, если придется показать свои навыки перед отбором в национальную команду, а также давать многочисленные интервью прессе, которая точно не отстанет от одной из участниц команды, что взяла Кубок Лиги. Гарри по-прежнему чувствовал гордость за Джинни, но уже не был так рад.

Все эти переживания, судя по всему, отразились на его лице. Как только остальные члены семьи Уизли переместились на улицу, чтобы фейерверками бурно отпраздновать победу «Гарпий», Джинни подошла к Гарри и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я не забыла о тебе, если что, — прошептала она. — Я вернусь как можно раньше. Безумно соскучилась по тебе.

— Останешься сегодня со мной? — жалобно спросил Гарри.

— Теоретически в полночь мне нужно быть в Холихеде. Но Джильда прикроет меня, если я задержусь на час или два.

— Джинни, я давно хотел сказать тебе, что просто обожаю твою Джильду! — с пафосом в голосе ответил Гарри.


	33. Гарпия и Мальчик-Который-Выжил

**Хронология**

2 мая 1998 — Битва за Хогвартс  
1 сентября 1998 — 30 июня 1999 — Гарри учится на седьмом курсе  
6 сентября 1999 — Гарри становится стажером в Аврорате  
2 мая 2000 — день рождения Виктуар  
31 декабря 2001 — свадьба Рона и Гермионы  
 **Действия в главе разворачиваются:** 26 августа — 22 сентября 2002

Через неделю после победы в Кубке Лиги Джинни получила подтверждение, что её кандидатура была занесена в списки участников национальной команды по квиддичу, как и других тринадцати игроков. По два на каждый пост. Гвеног Джонс также попала в число счастливчиков, только сборной Шотландии. Впрочем, эти назначения всё равно были предварительными, окончательное решение будет вынесено лишь за две недели до начала Чемпионата мира. В последующие две недели Гарри ни разу не видел Джинни, та с головой ушла в тренировки и другие спортивные обязательства, да и встречи с прессой никто не отменял.

По иронии судьбы Гарри следил за жизнью Джинни только через газеты и журналы. Утром он с ужасом понял, что такое положение вещей будет сохраняться ещё продолжительное время. За последние месяцы Джинни успела стать самой популярной медиа-персоной Англии, и им приходилось прилагать невероятные усилия, чтобы не засветиться вместе перед папарацци. Если только…

В конце-то концов, Джинни достигла целей, запланированных ещё три года назад: она стала известным игроком в квиддич. Три года — именно такую отсрочку она просила. Гарри не дал себе ни минуты на размышления. Он сейчас же отправил Джинни сову с просьбой встретиться сегодня на ужине и весь день провел в ожидании ответа, на автомате выполняя повседневные дела. Вечером, когда закончился рабочий день, в совятню Министерства, наконец, вернулась сова и принесла записку от Джинни. В ней сообщалось, что она будет ждать его в семь перед воротами в парк, который был собственностью «Гарпий» из Холихеда.

Гарри довольно улыбнулся. Даже не попрощавшись с коллегами, он добежал до Атриума и тут же прыгнул в ближайший свободный камин. Оказавшись на Гриммо, схватил со стола еще утром приготовленную Кричером корзинку для пикника. Затем вернулся в Министерство, устремился в крыло для аппарации — на площади Гриммо по-прежнему нельзя было аппарировать — и появился в саду «Норы». В дом заходить не стал, сразу же прошел в гараж, где и оседлал подаренный несколько лет назад мотоцикл, принадлежавший когда-то Сириусу.

Гарри сделал невидимыми себя и мотоцикл, после чего завел двигатель. Он успел увидеть, как привлеченная шумом Молли выглянула в окно кухни, но увидеть его так и не смогла. Набрав высоту, Гарри взял курс на Холихед. Он опоздал на дюжину минут, и перед воротами никого не было. На долю мгновения он испугался, что Джинни не дождалась его, затем подумал, что она скорее всего спряталась, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Он дождался, когда исчез из виду последний прохожий, и с силой надавил на педаль газа. Мотор мотоцикла взревел как бешеный. Гарри был уверен на сто процентов, что Джинни узнает этот звук.

Так и вышло. Из-за ближайшего скопления деревьев выскользнула тонкая девичья фигура и устремилась к нему. Сохраняя невидимость, Гарри голосом направлял её на заднее сидение мотоцикла. Наконец, он также применил к Джинни чары невидимости, и они взлетели. Они пролетели немного над лесом, что находился неподалеку от тренировочного стадиона, затем приземлились на небольшой поляне, которую Гарри уже давно заприметил.

«Привет» друг другу они сказали через четверть часа, настолько сильно соскучились друг по другу за эти недели разлуки. Наконец, Гарри вспомнил причину их сегодняшней встречи и мягко отстранился от девушки. Программа вечера была насыщенная, поэтому он начал с первого пункта и достал из сумки корзинку для пикника.

Они с удовольствием поглощали всевозможные вкусности из корзинки, приготовленные Кричером, а небо над ними, тем времени, начало темнеть, медленно плывущие облака окрашивались в розовый цвет. Гарри зажег на кончике волшебной палочки огонь и залюбовался профилем Джинни, которая с восторгом рассматривала красивый закат. Гарри подсел ближе к девушке и взял её за руку:

— Джинни, теперь ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Она резко повернулась к нему. Уже стемнело, но Гарри всё равно прекрасно видел её растерянность. Она явно была не готова к такому вопросу. Щеки её покрылись легким румянцем, и Гарри испугался, что получит сейчас отказ. Секунды тянулись одна за другой, и это ожидание казалось настоящей пыткой, пока из уст Джинни не раздались торжественные слова:

— Для меня будет честью принять ваше предложение, мистер Гарри Поттер.

Гарри недолго удивлялся столь несвойственной для Джинни манере речи, когда уже через мгновение она весело рассмеялась и бросилась ему на шею, повалив в траву. Отвечая на страстные поцелуи, Гарри мельком подумал о том, что помолвки — волшебное изобретение. Джинни неожиданно выпрямилась.

— Где кольцо?

— Какое кольцо? — переспросил Гарри, водружая на нос очки.

— Как какое? Обручальное! — воскликнула та, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире.

— Его нет, — Гарри пожал плечами и потянулся к девушке, намереваясь поцеловать её в шею.

— Как это нет? — возмутилась Джинни, отталкивая его.

— Если бы я только знал, то вообще ничего не предлагал бы, — недовольно пробурчал Гарри.

Джинни несколько секунд разглядывала его, затем объявила:

— Тем хуже для тебя. Тогда я сама его выберу, — и склонилась над валявшимся в траве женихом.

* * *

Следующим утром, сидя за своим столом в штаб-квартире, Гарри просматривал подробный список торговцев, к которым обычно обращались авроры во время расследований. Оуэн, тоже занимавшийся похожими изысканиями, с удивлением спросил:

— Собираешься к ювелиру?

— Ага.

— Ого, повеяло свадьбой! — угадал тот. — Мои поздравления, старина.

— Спасибо. Оказалось, что нужно ещё кольцо! — с тяжким вздохом произнес Гарри.

— То есть ты сделал предложение до того, как купил кольцо?

— Только ты не начинай…

— Она хотя бы согласилась?

— Конечно, — удовлетворенно произнес Гарри.

— Представить себе не могу, почему она это сделала, — Оуэн принял недоуменный вид.

— Очень смешно. Ладно, у нас их шесть. Ты к кому собираешься идти?

Оуэн пробежал глазами по списку и указал на третий сверху:

— Сюда, но тебе я его не советую.

— Почему?

— Потому что именно к этому ювелиру пойдет самый обычный чиновник в начале своей карьеры, но только не наследники великих волшебных семей.

— А в чем разница? — поинтересовался Гарри чуть недовольно: он ненавидел любое проявление социальной дискриминации.

— В цене.

Гарри вынужден был признать, что не хотел прослыть скупердяем, что экономит на обручальном кольце для своей будущей жены.

— А к кому тогда ходят наследники великих семей? — уточнил он.

— Сюда, — Оуэн показал пальцем на другую строчку с именем и адресом, которые Гарри тут же запомнил.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Гарри, — теперь осталась сущая мелочь: найти время, когда мы оба будем свободны.

— Мне тебя уже безмерно жаль!

— В смысле?

— Ты хоть раз ходил с ней за покупками?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Тогда тебе нужно хорошо подготовиться. Она будет показывать тебе различные модели и спросит, что тебе нравится больше, или еще хуже — что ей пойдет больше.

— Я скажу, что мне нравится то, что нравится ей самой, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— О нет, здесь это не сработает. Она будет настаивать на ответе. Но если твой ответ её не устроит, она скажет: «Только не это, оно меня полнит!»

— Кольцо? — удивлению Гарри не было предела.

— Последний раз, когда я так попал, это была шляпка. Короче, она в любом случае представит всё так, будто ты сделал плохой выбор. И всё это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ты не укажешь на желаемую ею модель.

— Пустая трата времени, — заключил Гарри.

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Оуэн.

— Как только она выберет понравившееся кольцо… — с философским видом начал Гарри, однако Оуэн не дал ему закончить:

— Наивный! Ты думаешь, всё так просто? Стоит тебе указать на то кольцо, что она заприметила, как она решит вернуться к первому и скажет: «Ты уверен? Можно взять это, если оно тебе нравится!» Это может длиться часами! Почему, думаешь, кольцо обычно покупают заранее?

Теперь Гарри, наконец, понял всю суть этого древнего ритуала.

— Лучше всего, конечно, иметь в запасе кольцо, которое передается по наследству, — сказал Оуэн. — Тогда никаких споров и ссор: еще пра-пра-прадедушка пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы уберечь потомков от этой муки. Это и есть семейственность, — и закончив на столь радостной ноте, Оуэн отправился к выбранному ранее ювелиру.

* * *

Гарри посчитал совет Оуэна достойным и отправил сову Биллу. Тот быстро согласился встретиться в конце рабочего дня в его кабинете. Разобравшись с насущными делами, Гарри поспешил в банк, где ему в очередной раз пришлось столкнуться с враждебностью гоблинов. И только тогда он оказался в крошечной комнатушке, где работал старший Уизли.

— Так что ты хотел, Гарри? — после стандартных приветствий и рутинных вопросов спросил Билл.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, делал ли кто опись содержимого моего сейфа?

— Знаю. Я сам, когда ты попросил переписать сейф Блэков на имя Тедди. Хочешь приобрести что-то грандиозное или инвестировать часть денег?

— Не совсем. Просто хочу знать, есть ли там украшения.

— Подарок?

— Возможно, — уклонился от ответа Гарри.

— Я знаю этого человека? — настаивал Билл.

— Совсем нет. Я только с ней познакомился.

— Тогда ты не жилец, — заверил его Билл. — Но если ты познакомишь меня с ней, то я окажу тебе услугу и убью сам до того, как Джинни узнает, чтобы ты меньше страдал.

— Спасибо, Билл, ты — настоящий брат, — с серьезным видом поблагодарил Гарри, после чего они с Биллом расхохотались.

— И когда ты собираешься сделать это? — успокоившись, спросил Билл.

— Я уже. И да, я знаю, что кольцо обычно покупают до предложения, — поспешно добавил Гарри, заметив, что Билл уже собирался что-то сказать. — Точнее до сегодняшнего дня я этого не знал. Да и ладно, в конце концов, это не конец света!

— Нет. Подобные вещи случаются лишь через десять лет после свадьбы, — милосердно предупредил его Билл и отправился искать нужные бумаги.

Гарри оставалось лишь вопрошать, откуда Билл мог знать такие подробности о супружеской жизни, ведь сам он был женат только пять лет. Билл вернулся со стопкой бумаг, и они вдвоем принялись искать упоминание нужного Гарри предмета.

— Что такое чара? — спросил он у Билла.

— Что-то вроде средневекового кувшина, — ответил тот, не поднимая взгляда от пергамента.

— А менажё… Это что за бред?

— Набор столовых приборов. У меня такое впечатление, что ты унаследовал обеденный сервиз.

— Вермель, — расшифровал Гарри. — Это что такое?

— Позолоченное серебро. Полагаю, вся эта ерунда стоит бешеных денег.

— Вот! — удовлетворенно воскликнул Гарри. — Кольцо из белого золота с изумрудом в оправе из алмазов. Должно вроде подойти, как думаешь?

— Надо глянуть. Я никогда не разделял странных вкусов предков.

Было уже поздно, и Гарри не хотел потратить весь вечер только для того, что перерыть содержимого всего сейфа в поисках крошечного кольца.

— Могу я вернуться сюда в субботу утром? Если каким-то чудом Джинни удастся освободиться пораньше, скажу, что на дежурстве. Не хочешь составить мне компанию? Не думаю, что в одиночку быстро справлюсь.

— Если это сделает тебя моим должником, то я не против, — улыбнулся будущий шурин.

* * *

Дело оказалось не из простых. Помимо громоздившихся по всем углам тысячам галлеонов, возле стен стояли многочисленные сундуки и другие коробки. Разглядывая всевозможные мечи, кинжалы и щиты, Гарри осознал, что прошлое семьи Поттеров было более воинственным, чем представлялось ему раньше. Им с Биллом пришлось воспользоваться волшебными палочками, чтобы проложить себе путь мимо горок с золотыми монетами.

В первом сундуке обнаружился тот самый знаменитый набор посуды из позолоченного серебра: тарелки, столовые приборы и весьма милые кувшины для воды. Они бы даже понравились Гарри, если бы не показная роскошь.

— И как только можно пользоваться всем этим? — спросил он у Билла.

— Они для торжественных мероприятий, — объяснил тот. — Как, например, свадьбы.

— И вправду можно будет взять.

Гарри открыл следующий сундук, полностью забитый книгами, и подумал, что их надо будет отдать на инвентаризацию Гермионе. 

— Ты должен это увидеть, Гарри, — странным голосом позвал его с другого конца Билл.

Удивившись тону приятеля, Гарри поспешил подойти. Несколько секунд он пробегал глазами по различным безделушкам: письма, бухгалтерские книги, фотоальбомы. Это был семейный архив.

— Мерлин, — прошептал он, рассматривая Дорею и Карлуса Поттер, улыбавшихся с колдографии.

Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Его семья. Теперь слова обрели форму; раньше это были просто имена, отныне же они стали лицами со своими жизнями. Вспомнились Гонты, которые происхождение семьи ставили превыше всего. Гарри слишком сильно погряз в настоящем и будущем, чтобы разделить их страсть к прошлому. В шестнадцать он даже не задумывался о таком, зато сейчас лучше понимал, насколько важно не забывать о предках.

Гарри захлопнул сундук, желая в одиночестве насладиться этими сокровищами. 

Билл, почти сразу из деликатности отошедший в противоположный конец сейфа, произнес:

— Думаю, мы нашли, что искали.

Судя по длинному списку, который был составлен Биллом во время описи содержимого сейфа, Поттеры владели изрядным числом украшений и драгоценностей. Все они были тщательно разложены по разным отделениям шкатулки с множеством выдвижных ящиков. Выдвинув несколько наугад, после третий попытки он, наконец, нашел искомое. На кольце маленькие алмазы складывались особым образом, формируя цветок, а изумруд находился в самом его центре.

— Очень даже неплохо, — заметил Гарри, поднимая его повыше, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Неплохо? — воскликнул Билл, пожирая украшение восторженным взглядом. — Эта вещь бесценна! Джинни будет в восторге.

Гарри решил, что всё сложилось как нельзя лучше. Хорошо, что он все-таки не купил кольцо в день предложения. Уж лучше пусть Джинни тает от восторга при виде такой красоты, чем мучает его во время бешеного хождения по ювелирам.

* * *

Перед воскресным обедом в «Норе», на который даже Джинни смогла ускользнуть из Холихеда, Гарри решил поговорить с невестой.

— Ты расскажешь или я?

— Лучше ты, — задумавшись на несколько мгновений, ответила Джинни.

— Как думаешь, может, стоило попросить твоей руки у отца? — внезапно заволновался Гарри.

— Нет, так уже никто не делает, — отмахнулась от его беспокойства та.

Гарри замолчал, словно обдумывал что-то, затем все-таки спросил:

— А что потом?

Джинни посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, показав тем самым, что поняла, к чему он клонит.

— Полагаю, нам нужно вместе выйти в свет.

— Не жалеешь?

— Гарри, я прекрасно понимала, что последует за моим «да». Если бы я не смогла этого вытерпеть, я бы уже давно сказала бы тебе. Иначе было бы нечестно.

Гарри почувствовал в голосе Джинни искренность и решил, что ожидание оправдало себя. Она сознательно пошла на этот шаг и готова была к последствиям. Машинально он легонько похлопал рукой по карману, в котором лежало обручальное кольцо. Он так и не вручил его невесте, решив последовать совету Билла и подождать до семейного обеда.

— Сделаешь так и станешь самым любимым зятем моих родителей, — заверил его старший Уизли.

Гарри открыто признавал свою неопытность в подобного рода делах, а потому безропотно позволил Биллу командовать парадом. Тот рассказал, на какой именно палец следует надевать кольцо, терпеливо повторил это несколько раз, пока Гарри не запомнил и даже занял место сестры, дав возможность своему будущему родственнику потренироваться. Сам же Гарри лелеял надежду, что Билл унесет этот секрет с собой в могилу. Может, конечно, нелепости не смертельны, но иногда о них приходится сожалеть.

Сегодня семейство Уизли собралось в «Норе» полным составом. Обычно одного или двух Уизли не хватало, учитывая разницу в графиках работы, и это было нормально. Сейчас же даже Чарли, который до этого не блистал прилежанием в посещении семейных посиделок, явился на обед, равно как и Перси. Обычно тот приходил в конце трапезы, настолько сильно был занят работой в Министерстве. Гарри подозревал, что к такой стопроцентной явке приложил руку никто иной, как Билл.

До самого конца обеда им с Джинни так и не удалось вставить ни слова. Не было ни единой возможности начать важный разговор ни в самом начале, когда тринадцать человек дружно сервировали стол, ни потом, когда все шумно усаживались, ни тем более во время обеда, когда то один, то другой Уизли громко перебивали друг друга. Наконец, детей отправили в гостиную играть. Виктуар, с высоты своих двух лет, категорично отказывалась спать после обеда, когда в гости приходил Тедди, и все уже с этим смирились. Взрослые, тем временем, расслабленно потягивали кофе из чашек, и тогда-то Гарри решил, что лучшего времени не найдет.

Гарри поднялся с места, надеясь тем самым прервать горячее обсуждение Чарли и Перси нового предписания о важности драконьей кожи, и громко попросил минутку внимания:

— Прошу прощения, у меня есть новость. — Он подождал несколько секунд, пока не стихли все разговоры, и только потом объявил: — Мы с Джинни решили обручиться.

— Ну, наконец-то! — в сердцах воскликнула Молли, и все радостно рассмеялись.

Смущенная всеобщей реакцией на свою реплику Молли посмотрела на дочь извиняющимся взглядом, а Гарри, тем временем, достал из кармана коробочку с кольцом. С заговорщической улыбкой Билл постучал ножом по бокалу, привлекая внимание всех Уизли к Гарри. Тот взял невесту за левую руку и произнес:

— Это кольцо — семейная реликвия семьи Поттер. И теперь оно твоё, Джинни.

И надел обручальное кольцо на безымянный палец своей будущей жены. Та буквально засветилась от счастья, а, рассмотрев поближе подарок, в изумлении распахнула глаза и воскликнула:

— О, Гарри, оно слишком красивое, я не могу его носить!

И протянула руку в сторону родственников, словно приглашая тех лично убедиться в её словах. Все склонились над кольцом и разглядывали его с восхищением, Гарри в очередной раз похвалили себя за то, что — пусть и невольно — разделил момент предложения руки и сердца и эту формальность с кольцом. В эту же секунду ему стало неуютно, словно в происходящем что-то было не так. Только спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что послужило причиной его состояния.

Тишина. Просто невероятный факт: все молчали. В семье Уизли это было делом весьма редким. Все с восторгом созерцали драгоценные камни, сверкающие на загорелой коже Джинни. Наконец, Артур, стоявший прямо перед дочерью, взял её руку, а другую протянул Гарри. Тот инстинктивно схватился за неё. Между двумя обрученными, сияя широкой улыбкой, отец большого семейства торжественно произнес:

— С радостью буду первым, кто поздравит вас и пожелает счастливой совместной жизни.

Слова мистера Уизли словно обрушили плотину молчания. Последующие дюжины минут Гарри только и делал, что получал поздравления. Со слезами на глазах Молли заключила его в крепкие материнские объятия; благоухающая парфюмом Флёр расцеловала; обменявшись хитрыми взглядами, Билл обнял и одобряюще похлопал по плечу; Анжелина счастливо улыбалась, разделяя радость; от Рона достался медвежий тычок в бок; Гермиона заключила его в сестринские объятия; Джордж, не изменяя своей сдержанности, радостно поздравил; закоренелый холостяк Чарли отпускал двусмысленные шутки. Привлеченные всеобщим шумом, громко хохоча, вбежали Виктуар и Тедди.

Только тогда Гарри смог подойти к невесте и нежно обнять её. Джинни подняла повыше руку с кольцом и повторила:

— Оно — великолепно, Гарри. Я никогда не осмелюсь носить его.

— Его выбрал не я, — словно защищаясь, начал он и после недолгих раздумий добавил: — Мне вообще кажется, что оно создано специально для тебя.

Артур принес коллекционную бутылку медовухи, и все выпили за здоровье будущих супругов.

— Когда свадьба? — спросил Рон.

— Может, стоит начать с помолвки? — заметила Молли.

— Помолвки нужны для того, чтобы дать возможность семьям познакомиться, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Моя же семья сейчас вся здесь.

Промелькнула мысль о Дадли, но, несмотря на более-менее наладившиеся отношения между ними в последнее время, он все-таки решил, что ему не место среди них.

— А как вы собираетесь публично объявить об этом? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Мы просто прогуляемся вместе в каком-нибудь публичном месте, держась за руки. Думаю, этого будет достаточно, — произнесла Джинни. — А вот с этим, — продолжила она, взмахнув рукой с кольцом, — ни у кого не возникнет сомнений в серьезности наших отношений. Знаешь что, Гарри, мы сделаем это прямо сейчас.

— Что, вот прямо сию секунду?

— Да. Я не знаю, когда еще удастся освободить целый день.

— Ах да, — кивнул Гарри. В эйфории от всех этих обручальных церемоний он совсем забыл о загруженном расписании Джинни.

— Хогсмид идеально подойдет, — предложила Джинни. — В воскресенье после обеда там как правило очень много прогуливающихся людей.

— Мы можем пойти с вами? — спросил Джордж.

— Нет, нам лучше быть только вдвоем, — решила Джинни и, недовольно поморщившись, добавила: — Краткий пересказ всего найдете завтра на первой полосе «Пророка».

И вместе с Гарри она подошла к камину. Уверенным жестом бросила щепотку пороха и решительно сделала шаг вперед. Однако стоило оказаться перед почтовым отделением Хогсмида, как вся её напуская уверенность словно испарилась. Она побледнела и буквально вцепилась в руку Гарри.

— Трусишь? — спросил тот.

— Я в порядке! — отмахнулась она, но уже через мгновение призналась: — Нет, не в порядке. Мне дико страшно.

— Всё нормально, — Гарри успокаивающим жестом сжал её руку. — Рано или поздно все привыкнут, мы в том числе.

Джинни недоверчиво скривилась, затем глубоко вдохнула.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. — «Три Метлы»?

— Паддифут. Лучше подойдет в данной ситуации.

И они вышли на центральную Верхнюю улицу Хогсмида. Произведенный эффект был поистине впечатляющим. Их лица были настолько известны каждому волшебнику, что уже спустя несколько секунд все оборачивались им вслед и перешептывались друг с другом — кто совсем тихо, а кто, ничуть не стесняясь, в полный голос. Медленным размеренным шагом, делая вид, что не замечают произведенного эффекта, они продолжали свой путь.

— Однажды, когда все вот так же смотрели на меня, как сейчас, я поскользнулся на какой-то ерунде и растянулся прямо на дороге, — признался Гарри.

— Правда? — удивилась Джинни.

— Да, не буду даже говорить, сколько работы я подкинул Стирателям.

Джинни весело рассмеялась.

— Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня, да?

— Теперь же тебе лучше, правда? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Да, спасибо, милый, — её глаза буквально светились от счастья.

В одном из прохожих они узнали Ли Джордана. Тот тоже заметил их, но не решился подойти. Гарри махнул ему рукой, привлекая внимание, и кивнул в сторону, предлагая поболтать.

— Привет, Ли! Как ты?

— Всё идет как по маслу, а у вас?

— Тоже все здорово.

— Так это… — Ли замялся, но все-таки спросил: — Так вы теперь вдвоем?

— Да, с этого момента. Если хочешь, можешь упомянуть об этом в своей передаче.

— Я не собирался сегодня выходить в эфир.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы эту сенсационную новость узнали от тебя, чем от какой-нибудь Скитер!

— Ах, вот оно что! Я бы с радостью утёр ей нос хотя бы раз, — признался Ли. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что в каждом своем выпуске она поливает меня грязью? Она, наверное, никогда не забудет то твое интервью, что ты дал мне четыре года назад.

— Сожалею!

— А я нет, — заверил его Ли. — Это пошло на пользу моей карьере. Надеюсь, и ты получил, что хотел, — после секундных раздумий добавил он.

Своей главной цели — обелить имя Снейпа, который так и остался забытым героем войны, — Гарри так и не удалось достигнуть, но хоть небольшую выгоду он всё-таки извлек. Данное Ли интервью избавило его от бесед с другими журналистами. Во время любой попытки вытянуть из него дополнительные подробности Гарри лишь говорил, что ему больше нечего добавить к уже сказанному в радиопередачи Ли Джордана.

— Как твоя новая утренняя программа? Успешна? — поинтересовался Гарри, вспомнив, как несколько недель назад Джордж рассказывал ему нечто подобное.

— Ты слушаешь её? — переспросил Ли, весьма польщенным интересом героя магического мира.

— Нет, уж слишком рано она выходит, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Гарри. — Но Молли её обожает.

— Тем лучше. Учитывая, что она знакома чуть ли не со всеми, то сарафанное радио сработает отлично.

— И у тебя уже есть прекрасный сюжет для завтрашней передачи, — заметила Джинни, поднимая руку с кольцом повыше. Рука Гарри взлетела вслед за ней.

— Могу я задать вам несколько вопросов? — Ли решил не упускать своего шанса.

— Давай, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Как вы познакомились?

— Официальная или официозная версия? — пошутил Гарри.

— Та, что привлечет большее внимание аудитории.

— Я — фанат «Гарпий».

— Тебя и впрямь видели на каждом матче, — признал Ли. — Что тебя больше привлекло: любовь к спорту или любовь к знаменитой охотнице?

— И то, и другое. Идеальное сочетание, что уж там!

— Не хотелось бы расстраивать вас, — Ли немного погрустнел, — но злые языки быстро разнесут новости о вашей идиллии в Хогвартсе.

— Ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда он набросился на меня в общей гостиной после победы в Кубке Школы? — уточнила Джинни.

— Что? Вообще-то это ты бросилась в мои объятия, — возразил Гарри.

— Вовсе нет! Ты буквально налетел на меня и поцеловал перед всеми.

— Я помню совершенно другое!

— Значит, тебе пора обратиться к колдомедику!

Они повернулись к Ли, чтобы тот рассудил их, но он лишь от души веселился, следя за их перепалкой.

— Не думаю, что порядок, в котором всё происходило, настолько важен, — со смущенным видом произнес Гарри.

— Важно лишь то, что мы не ошиблись в выборе друг друга, — добавила Джинни.

— Подведу итог, — сказал Ли. — Началось всё с победы в Кубке школы по квиддичу и именно любовь к этому виду спорта объединила и продолжает объединять вас.

— Джинни также была в Хогвартсе, — серьезным тоном напомнил Гарри, и сразу стало понятно, о чем идет речь.

— Я скажу об этом, — заверил его Ли. — Последний вопрос: Джинни, ты продолжишь играть за «Гарпий» и готовишься ли к участию в Чемпионате мира?

— Конечно, — одновременно ответили Гарри и Джинни.

— Не буду тогда вас больше задерживать. Еще раз примите мои поздравления и удачи вам.

— Спасибо, Ли.

Распрощавшись, они продолжили путь и благополучно дошли до «Кафе мадам Паддифут». Их приход не остался незамеченным.

— Здесь мило, правда? — сделав заказ, произнесла Джинни.

— Вроде как. Я не большой специалист в чайных салонах для влюбленных.

Вокруг них многочисленные парочки перешептывались и украдкой бросали любопытные взгляды.

— В первый раз, когда я пришел сюда, — вспомнил Гарри, — мне было очень неловко наблюдать за всеми этими парочками, целующимися у всех на глазах.

— Гарри, ты почти близок к тому, чтобы рассказать мне о своих бывших, — предупредила его Джинни.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что с тех пор сильно изменился. Видишь ли, сейчас я безумно хочу поцеловать тебя.

— Осмелишься? — с любопытством спросила Джинни.

— На первом свидании однозначно нет, — признался он. — Какая удача, что у нас оно не первое.

Гарри протянул руку через столик, взял руку Джинни в свою и поцеловал кончики её пальцев. Он невольно опять вспомнил, как на пятом курсе сидел здесь же на свидании с Чжоу, и подумал, что быть влюбленным в двадцать два намного приятнее, чем в пятнадцать.

Заказ им принесла лично мадам Паддифут. Она поздравила их с помолвкой, не устояв перед искушением рассмотреть кольцо Джинни, которое блестело гранями на солнце, что проникало через широкие окна кафе. И затем категорически отказалась брать с Гарри оплату за заказ. 

— Для меня большая честь видеть в своем заведении Мальчика-Который-Выжил, — заверила она его.

Гарри не стал настаивать и просто поблагодарил. Ситуация была до боли знакомой и уже успела набить оскомину. По опыту он знал, что лучше принять подарок, чтобы не обидеть собеседника. Именно поэтому чтобы не злоупотреблять славой, все заказы по почте он оформлял на имя Рона Уизли, а за покупками отправлялся только после смены внешности.

— Обрадуй меня, — прошептала Джинни, когда хозяйка отошла к другим клиентам, — ты ведь не покупал это кольцо у ювелира, да?

— Я уже говорил, что нашел его в сейфе! — немного обиженно ответил Гарри.

Джинни подмигнула ему, показывая, что шутит, затем мечтательно спросила:

— Как думаешь, его носила твоя мама?

— Не знаю. Но, знаешь, я ведь там же нашел весь семейный архив! Может быть, именно в нем и кроется ответ.

Джинни сочувствующе посмотрела на него, уже жалея, что вообще завела этот разговор.

— Гарри, забудь обо всем и поцелуй меня, — попросила она.

Гарри наклонился и выполнил столь соблазнительную просьбу.

**Конец первой части**


End file.
